Son of the Primordial Dragon
by Adventreader221
Summary: Naruto and six others are meant to help save the world, but with all the trouble that the dark guilds and demons of Zeref give them they have their hands filled. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies or will they succumb to the darkness in their hearts. (Dragon slayer Naruto) Pairing is Naruto/Lisanna/Juvia/Older Wendy (First Naruto x Fairy Tail Crossover, Enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Dragon Prince

_**Ok people I have looked through literally all of my works, and have decided to edit them to proper standards of writing.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own either Fairy Tail nor Naruto wish I did though. Enjoy**_

 ** _"_ Dragon/Etherious demon Speech/Spell"**

 _ **'Dragon/** **Etherious demon** **Thought'**_

 _"_ Human/Etherious demon Speech"

 _'Human/Etherious demon Thought'_

* * *

 **Date: (July 7, 377) 400-years before Manga begins.**

* * *

Six dragons that carried six children each with one on their back, stood before the massive gates that would send them into the future. Each orphan child had been put asleep mere hours before their dragon parents brought them here. In order by name and how they stood they were Igneel King of the Fire Dragons, Metalicana Lord of the Metal Dragon Tribe, Grandeeney Queen of the Sky Dragons, Skiadrum Lord of the Shadow Dragons, Weisslogia The Dragon of Light, and finally there was the one that all of dragon kind called the perfect dragon... Raiun the Primordial.

In every sense of the word he was in fact the most ideal dragon that was or had ever been born in the history of dragon kind. Raiun had the ability to use multiple elemental attacks thanks to his lineage with perfect execution. His entire creation was created due to the fact that Acnologia happened to go mad one-hundred years ago, and dragon kind was never more proud of any other dragon than when he was born. His great grandparents were just regular dragons on both sides, but they were still powerful in their own right.

On his mothers side his great grandparents were Wind/Sky and Water/Sea dragons, while on his fathers side his great grandparents were Fire and Earth dragons. His grandfather on his mothers side had the ability to use both Wind/Sky and Water/Sea magic and could use them to create Ice magic. While his grandmother was a regular Fire dragon, his grandmother on his fathers' side was a dragon that could use both Fire and Earth magic and could use them to create Lava magic. While his grandfather was only a normal Lightning Dragon.

His mother was a dragon that had the capability to use Wind/Sky, Water/Sea to use Ice magic like her father before her, and also use Fire magic when mixed with Water/Sea Magic to create and use boiling hot Steam magic. His father was just as powerful as Acnologia like most dragons would tell you, and the reason behind this was because he could use Fire and Earth magic and could use them to create Lava magic like his mother. He could also use the combination of Lightning and Earth to use a _highly_ Explosive magic the likes of which had never been seen or heard of. What was even more surprising was when his father used his ability to use a combination of Earth, Fire, and Lightning magic to use Iron like those of the Iron dragons from the Iron/Steel Dragon Tribe.

But when Raiun was born and begun to learn to harness his powers his family found out he could use the five basic magics of Earth, Wind/Sky, Fire, Water/Sea, and Lightning independently. But that was not all;Just like his parents and his grandparents he could use the Earth and Fire magic and could use them to create Lava magic like his father along with the combination of Lightning and Earth to use a Explosive magic he too could use Iron magic just like a Iron dragon from the Iron/Steel Dragon Tribe. And just like his mother he had the ability to use both Wind and Water magic and could use them to create Ice magic, and use Wind/Sky, Water/Sea to use Ice magic like her father before her, and also use Fire magic when mixed with Water/Sea Magic to create and use Steam magic.

Surprisingly he had the ability, and could also use a combination of Fire and Wind/Sky magic to create blistering heats hotter than any experienced before. But that was just the tip of the monolithic iceberg... he also could use a combination of Water/Sea and Lightning to create powerful Storm attacks similar to a hurricane, along with those two new types of magic abilities he had what he called the 'Ultimate' combination of magical energies... he could combine the power of Wind/Sky, Fire, and Earth magic in such a way that when he used it in a fight in the 'Great Dragon Civil War' he had turned his enemies into Dust at a molecular level unheard of before. It was almost like he was the reincarnation of their first Primordial dragon king Ancalagon. That is why he was known as the Perfect Dragon to all of dragon kind.

He called this combination of elements Dust magic and it was the pinnacle of all his abilities and had turned the tide of the war in mere minutes upon his arrival of any battlefield. When he had fought Acnologia with this element he had nearly beat him, but since Acnologia's scales were so damn hard, he had healed within a few days. And these dragons were just some of the few hundred dragons that loved humans with all their hearts and had vowed to never harm them. If they did harm the humans they would be forever shamed, and would most likely kill their selves from grieving.

The children in order upon their draconian parents back went like this. Upon Igneel's back was a eight year old boy named Natsu and was the brother of the dark wizard lord Zeref. The child upon Metalicana's back was another boy by the name of Gajeel who Metalicana had found. Upon Grandeeney's back was a young girl the same age as the two boy's whose name was Wendy and was the only girl mixed into the group of dragon slayers.

Skiadrum carried a young boy by the name of Rogue who was younger than the others by three years so he wasn't able to learn everything he could have, but that didn't stop Skiadrum from writing down the rest of the techniques for the young boy to learn later on in his life. Weisslogia held too held a young boy named Sting within the middle of his back that was the same age as Rogue. And finally Raiun carried a boy upon his back named Naruto that was nine years old and was the oldest of the six children. He had been delivered by a woman named Kasumi on behalf of the wizard Zeref as part of the 400 Year Plan.

They had done as they were asked of Zeref and had assembled at the Eclipse gate where the dark wizard stood and beside him was a woman... to be precise a celestial wizard with all twelve celestial spirits. This woman was named Anna Heartfilia, who had took it upon herself to help the dragons teach the young dragon slayer's some of what they now knew, and it would be with her magic that would allow for him to send the six dragons and six young children into the future... to put an end to Acnologia.

Zeref had met Anna Heartfilia a year ago and began to concoct a plan with her that would require her power, in collaboration with the pacifist Dragons and Anna's clan to defeat Acnologia; humanity's greatest threat and the dragons greatest regret. The plan was to send the six Dragon Slayers with their Draconian foster parents before they were sealed inside them to a period of time that was meant to be highly rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia with the exception of Raiun who was the last true dragon alive, could properly heal so they could kill the dragon of the apocalypse.

This, however, coincided with Zeref's initial plan to have his younger brother become powerful enough to destroy him. And now that plan was being put into motion. He would not fail, for it was these six children who would bring about a new era... an era where dragons and humans could coexist peacefully with one another in a perfect harmony. Zeref knew that it would be many years before any actions could be taken, but he was immortal as well as patient so waiting didn't bother him that much anyways. Zeref looked at the gathered dragons that carried the sleeping children with a smile.

Each of these dragons knew what Zeref was planning to do, and while it upset them that they couldn't physically watch their children grow in skill they would feel them grow in spirit from within their bodies. The reason the six dragons would seal themselves in their children besides to heal was to create special antibodies that would guarantee to prevent them from turning into a dragon no matter how much magic was used by their slayer in battle. "It is time for you to be sent into the future my friends." Zeref spoke gently. "Know that even though that we may not see each other for what may be countless years you will all still be my greatest friends and I shall never forget your deeds in helping me do this." he spoke to each of the mighty beasts.

Anna walked up to stand next to him and gave them a gentle smile, but said nothing. The dragons nodded their heads at the cursed man in acceptance. This would be their only chance to right all the wrongs that had been committed... and they weren't going to waste this opportunity. Nodding at this the dragons walk towards the titanic gate. Zeref looks to Anna and nods to her to begin her part. Anna seeing this just takes out her celestial keys. Gulping down her fear she walks towards the gate. "I call upon thee to open the gate of the eclipse. Now come to my aid celestial spirits." Anna spoke.

The twelve keys begun to glow, and then in a flash of light the gate begun to open with the power of the spirits. "Go now... open the gate... to a new future... for a new destiny... a new hope" Anna told the spirits. A rift of light that had begun to turn into a blinding light that caused the two humans to look away for few seconds while the dragons looked on impassively. When the gate had finally opened the light that shined reminded the viewers of a morning star shining brightly. Zeref looks at the dragons before he says some words "See you soon my friends." and motions for the dragons to walk through the gates and four-hundred years into the future.

What would take mere seconds for the dragons to pass through the gate would have been four hundred years of waiting for Zeref. Igneel walked through the gate and was followed by Metalicana then Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and finally Raiun

* * *

Date: July 6, 777

* * *

Layla Heartfilia had known that this would be her duty as a helper and dear friend of Zeref. She was by no means a follower of the dark mage, but she was the closest friend to date since Zeref had sent the dragons through the gate four-hundred years ago with the power of her ancestors celestial keys. Now it was her turn to do her part in saving the world from the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia, and she would do just that. "I call upon thee to open the gate of the eclipse. Now come to my aid celestial spirits." Layla intoned just as her ancestor Anna did four centuries ago.

The keys she had begun to glow, but since she didn't have Aquarius she had no choice but to use her very own life force in the place of her final key, and then in a flash of light the gate begun to open with the power of the spirits. "Go now... open the gate... to a new future... for a new destiny... a new hope." she told the spirits who obeyed their summoners order. Zeref had offered to give some of his power to help the celestial spirits open the gate when he had asked if she wanted, but just knowing that she was a Heartfilia he knew she wouldn't accept his offer which made his heart ache a little bit.

Looking at her do the very thing Anna had done what seemed a lifetime ago he couldn't help but smile. Looking at the glowing gate he didn't take his eye's off the now blinding light. Then a rift of light caused Layla to close her eyes' while Zeref ignored the pain it caused, and he would not miss this moment for anything. This would be the first time in a long time he would see his friends. When the gate had finally opened the light that shined reminded them of a morning star shining brightly. Zeref looked into the light and saw the form of one of the dragons coming through the gate and then they emerged.

Igneel walked through the gate and was soon followed by Metalicana then Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and finally Raiun who stood proudly next to his kindred and then the gate closed preventing the travel between the two eras from being permitted. With the deed done Layla allowed the celestial spirits to return back to their dimension before she collapsed due to the drain on her body and in excess life. Grandeeney noticed this and went to try and heal her, but she raised a hand and stopped her. It wouldn't help anyway she had used a lot of energy to open the eclipse gate long enough to allow the powerful beasts and the children through.

"Hello my friends, and welcome." Zeref told the dragons.

Raiun looked at Layla then at Zeref. He could instantly tell the woman that given them passage to the current era was a descendant of the one that had opened the gateway in the past that allowed the beasts to travel forward in time. _"_ **Hello Zeref been a bit hasn't it?"** Igneel asked the man who nodded at him.

"I know that we don't have much time to play catch up, but there's not much time. I'm sure that you all know what need's to be done since you all just heard me explain it to you a few minutes ago in the past." Zeref said getting nods from the dragons. "Then you know what happens next?" Zeref asked and got more nods from the dragons. "Then we have no time to waste this is goodbye for now my friends... I'll see you guys in a few more years." Zeref told them as the dragons opened their mighty wings and flew away towards their destinations.

* * *

The dragons all arrived at their own destinations before landing gently so as to not wake the children they carried upon their backs. Raiun turned to his sleeping son before he opened his mouth and gently lifted the boy from his spot in the crook of his neck. Setting the boy on the ground gently the dragon decided that there was no sense in beating around the proverbial bust and decided to begin the ritual.

Before he began though Raiun decided to say some parting words before he did what had to be done. **"Naruto, my boy our time that we spent together was unlike anything I have experienced in my life. I would like to think of myself as your teacher... but in actuality it was you who was my teacher."** Raiun told his son. **"Truth be told you taught me something that even I thought possible even for a dragon such as me to learn was impossible... love. You taught me how to love when I could no longer, and for that you will always stay in my heart."** Raiun spoke to the sleeping blond.

 **"I am not your teacher, but I would like to be in truth... your father... even if I am a dragon. Seeing as you called me dad when I took you in all those years ago I would be honored to call you my own dragonling Naruto, so... yes... you are my son. I have taught you all that I could in the seven years that I have known you, and your ability to learn new things has no boundaries. You know all of my techniques in a way that you should be able to take care of yourself if you get stuck in a hard situation."** Raiun said with a solitary tear falling down his black and blue scaled cheek.

 **"Naruto I have just a few things that I would like you to hear... even if you sleep... I know my words will reach your heart. The first thing that I want you to hear is that I want you to eat healthy this will include those vegetables you seem to dislike so much. I want you to grow up to be the most powerful... and with enough strength you can protect those you care for. I already know you will be the best of your generation so I don't want to be let** down."Raiun told his son gently.

 **"Second thing that I want you to hear is that I want you to abide by the three prohibitions of human life. This means no drinking before your ready, but if you don't like the idea of alcohol then that is fine by me, but a few drinks every once in a while won't hurt you since of your high metabolism. The third is that I want you to find yourself a nice young girl to fall in love with even if she is a rampaging blue-headed girl that will always hits you in the back of the head alright. I want you to fight for those you love, and you best do your best which means don't hold back in a fight ok."** Raiun continued with more tears rolling down his cheek.

 **"Final thing is i want you to live. Live like everything or everyday will be the last. That is the truth of being a dragon or in your case a dragon slayer. We dragons live like everyday will be our last since we live for so long, and I want you to do the same because life is meant to be celebrated with those close to you rather than on your own. So go... live... show the world what being the son of the perfect dragon is meant to be like... show them what a primordial dragons' capable of, and never give in to the raw temptations of evil. I love you Naruto ,and I want you to know that I will never forsake you in your greatest time of need."** Raiun finished as he dried his tears quickly.

With that the true dragon king channeled his magic and runes begun to appear upon the boys' body and the dragon's body begun to disappear as it grew smaller and smaller before he disappeared altogether in a flash of light but, the child still slept soundly through the night. When the boy awoke he along with five other children would be devastated with their foster parents disappearance thinking they had done something wrong and would spend countless years looking for their parents. Their journey has begun there will be love, tears of sorrow, laughter, pain, and fun times the question was how would they deal with the circumstances they were given.

* * *

The next day July 7, 777

* * *

Naruto had a great nights sleep. He had been dreaming that he and Raiun had been soaring through the clouds before they landed on a high mountain where they goofed of with the dragons roar where Raiun had destroyed yet another mountaintop which caused them to both laugh before they both lay down to take a nap. Opening his eyes he looked around to tell his dad good morning since he was always up at the crack of dawn somehow. Looking around he noticed that his dad wasn't anywhere to be seen, and this scared him.

His dad was always next to him when he woke up so why wasn't he now. "Dad. Where are you?" Naruto called out. "Say something... please." he whimpered. Why wouldn't Raiun answer him this was starting to get scary. "Raiun answer me, where are you? Come back please." he called out as he begun to walk through the woods. He started to run in a unknown direction hoping to find his draconian father. A sudden thought had jumped into his head as he did so "Maybe dad is just somewhere hunting." Naruto told himself as he continued to run.

After countless hours of searching with no luck it had soon had become nighttime. Naruto knowing that without his fathers warm scales he would need a campfire if he wanted to stay warm through the night had built a decent sized campfire that would last through the night. "I hope dad is ok... where ever he is." Naruto said holding his hands out towards the fire to warm them up a little bit. After another hour and some grilled fish he had caught from a nearby river he had decided he would go to sleep. When he woke up the next day Naruto began his search for his father and had soon walked out of the woods to find a road.

Knowing that Raiun had said that roads always led to a destination he decided to follow the road to see where this one led him. After a few hours of traveling he came upon a small town and decided to do a little exploring. He seen many things as well as smelled many new scents that had gained his curiosity. He had been found by a nice woman who asked where his parents where and told her his dad was missing, and was looking for him. She had given him a pack for traveling as well as some food saying if he was to go looking for him he would need the necessities to do so which he now carried on his back and set out once again.

Three weeks later he came upon another town with a sign on its' outskirts that read Magnolia town. Deciding to do some exploring here he set out. He was walking by a building with a flag that has the picture of what looked to be a fairy that sat on a bar, but it was connected to the bottom of the fairy. As he was passing by the building he saw an old man that was shorter than him by nearly half, which was like a whole two feet in total, walk by him and stop. "Young man, what are you doing out here by yourself?" the short old man asked. Naruto stops and looks at him before he answers with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm looking for my father." he responds.

"Oh well what does he look like." he asked.

Naruto gains a megawatt smile "Raiun tou-san is awesome. He is a dragon that raised me since I was little. He's absolutely huge. He's black with a mix of blue scales over his skin, and he is really nice to me. He taught me everything I know even dragon slayer magic." Naruto replied shocking the short man.

' _So he's just like the other one that arrived here a couple weeks ago... Natsu was his name I believe. And just like him he was also raised by a dragon since he was young. I can't allow him to search for his father figure like Natsu carelessly and not have a place to come home to at the end of the week. I guess I have no choice, but to bring him in to the family.'_ Makarov thought. "Well what's your name then young man?" he asked. "I'm Makarov Dreyer guild master of this guild here." he said pointing to the building with a sign above the door that read Fairy Tail in gold.

"Me... I'm the son of the primordial and perfect dragon Raiun... I am Naruto." he said.

"Well why don't you come inside and we'll put some food in your belly eh." Makarov offered which Naruto readily agreed.

When he entered he was amazed. "Whoa this place is huge. So this is a wizard guild?" Naruto exclaimed looking around.

The elderly an nodded his head happily "Yup it's called Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Huh that's a weird name." Naruto said causing Makarov to chuckle at the boy's words.

"Yes but you see nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails or even exist so it will forever be a mystery unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure." Makarov explained and continued to talk to the young dragon slayer. "And it's our members that would want to find out." Makarov finished.

"I don't really get it, but sure does sound awesome." Naruto said excitedly.

"Well here in Fairy Tail everyone here is treated like family, and the guild is like a home to them. What do you say about joining our family and joining us on this grand adventure?" Makarov asked the boy.

"Well if this place is as awesome as you say it is then count me in." Naruto replied.

"I thought you would agree. Now just let me go get the guild marker so we can give you your stamp and welcome to the Fairy Tail family." Makarov said as he walked off to find the stick.

Naruto continued to look around and decided to see what the guild had to offer as food. As he went to turn around he bumped into someone and fell down on his butt. Looking at the person he immediately knew who it was before they exclaimed their names. "Natsu" Naruto said surprised.

"Naruto what the hell." Natsu exclaimed gaining several peoples attention including Makarov's as he entered the room.

' _So Naruto and Natsu both know each other eh. This could be very interesting in the future.'_ Makarov thought.

The people they were with Natsu looked at him curiously before a girl their age with white hair and a princess styled haircut asked Natsu "You know this kid Natsu?" curiously.

"Heh sure do. Naruto was raised by a dragon, just like me named Raiun. We met several times while growing up. He's been my rival ever since we started to train in our magic." Natsu said surprising them.

"So Igneel left you too huh Natsu?" Naruto asked and their heads lowered in sadness.

"Yeah Igneel left around three weeks ago and I have no idea where he is or if he'll ever come back. Let me guess the great and powerful primordial dragon Raiun left you high and dry as well?" Natsu said sarcastically as he raised his head.

"Yeah and don't talk like that or I'll kick your ass fire face." Naruto replied with a tick mark in his forehead.

"Well it doesn't matter because you use fire attacks as well so don't give me that BS Naruto." Natsu retorted.

"You want to try and fight me and see who has the hotter flame like last time. And unlike the last time Igneel or Raiun tou-san is here to stop us." Naruto replied.

"Yeah I do, but uh let's take this outside we don't want anyone to get hurt." Natsu answered him.

"Yeah good point." Naruto agreed as the two slayers ran outside.

"Wait for me Natsu." the girl exclaimed as several people chased the two boys.

* * *

Outside

* * *

"You ready Natsu?" Naruto said to the pinkette.

"I'm fired up." Natsu replied. Before they could officially start Makarov walked in between them.

"Well this fight will be fine and all, but might I suggest letting me apply Naruto's guild mark before we start this little pow-wow." Makarov said.

"Oh yeah he's right hold on a second Natsu." Naruto told him.

"Well where do you want it and what color would you like for it to be?" Makarov asked the young boy.

"Heh I want it to be black and on my a." Naruto said holding his right arm out. Makarov held out the stamp and placed it on Naruto's arm for a few seconds before he removed the marker showing a black Fairy Tail emblem.

"Welcome to the family Naruto." Makarov said with a smile as he jumped out of the way.

Natsu seeing the old man move out of the way lit his fists on fire. "Let's fight already Naruto." Natsu said eagerly.

"Let's dance." Naruto said as he lit his hand on fire but instead of the red flames like Natsu's his were bright blue in a testament to how hot they were.

Charging one another their fists met as they called out

 **"Karyū no Tekken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_

 **"Shaku** **ry** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Scorch Dragon's Hard Fist)"_

Their fists came together in a clash of heat that caused the younger mages to take a step back while the older ones lost their eyebrows to the middle of their foreheads in surprise. Hands still clashed together the boy's smirked. They then jumped back before Natsu lit his feet on fire while the others saw Naruto's hands glow blue in a familiar way.

 **"Karyū no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Claw)"_ Natsu called out.

 **"Hyoryū no Kōen** _(Ice Dragon's Frozen Tundra)"_ Naruto bellowed out.

Bringing his hands together Naruto creates a burst of ice that freezes some of the ground around them while also putting out Natsu's flames. "OI. You said flames only so that means no other elemental attacks." Natsu yelled at him.

The spectators were surprised. Was he raised by two dragons or something if he was able to use both fire and ice attacks? "Eh heh heh my bad our fights never called for me to usually use one element since I have such a vast arsenal of techniques." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't do it again unless we agree on it because that was a bit unfair." Natsu complained standing up and relighting his hands on fire.

"Well life is meant to be unfair Natsu so that means I can't hold back if I fight you." Naruto replied as he lit his hands back on fire with his blue flames. They charged each other to begin another fist fight.

 **"Karyū no Saiga** _(Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang)"_

 **"Shaku** **ry** **ū** **no Yokugeki** _(Scorch Dragon's Wing Attack)"_

The two boys called out as Natsu swipes at Naruto in a claw-like fashion, trying to burn him, but Naruto grabs them, before subsequently setting hands fire to be a bigger blaze, sending him flying. Heh the first round is mine Natsu." Naruto stated as Natsu started to stand up.

"Well I can guarantee that this next round is definitely mine I'll beat you in one move." Natsu said getting into a stance that Naruto knew as well and mimicked him.

"Well we'll see about that eh Natsu?" Naruto stated as they charged their magic to a high level for kids their age.

 **"Karyū no Hōkō** _(Fire dragon's roar)"_

 **"Shaku** **ry** **ū** **no Hōkō** _(Scorch dragon's roar)"_

The two boys spit out an impressive amount of flames for two young boys their age. Natsu's red dragon flames clash with Naruto's hot blue ones, and stay like that for a few more seconds before Naruto's flame manages to overpower Natsu's red flames and starts to push them back. After a few more seconds Natsu's flames actually manage to gain back the ground they lost but then were pushed back to where they were. As they begun to run out of air in their lungs Naruto decided to finish the match quickly and pushed more magic into his blue flames.

Naruto's flames started to gain more ground before their combined attacks exploded and threw the two boy's back as they sucked the fire from the surrounding air into their stomachs. "Guess that round was a tie, but I would still say my flames are hotter than yours don't you?" Naruto said causing Natsu to pout. That was so unfair how was Naruto's flames hotter than Igneel's flames.

"Fine it's a draw, but I promise the next time we fight I'll be a lot stronger than this time around that you can count on." Natsu told him causing Naruto to smirk.

"I'll match you up anytime Natsu, because I'll be better than this time believe it." Naruto said confidently smiling.

Naruto helped Natsu stand up and when they looked at their fellow dragon slayer they couldn't help but to smirk at the other. "Let's go get some food I'm hungry." Natsu said to the blonde who happily agreed to that idea.

When they reentered the guild the white haired girl that was with Natsu came up to them. "Hey Natsu who's your friend again I'm not sure you properly introduced us." the white haired girl commented.

Natsu gained a cheeky grin at this. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Lisanna this is my friend Naruto. He's also the son of a dragon... but I don't think I could call his father a normal dragon." Natsu said confusing the girl as well as those who where listening in. Just as Natsu was about to clarify he was interrupted by a girl with similar features as her and was about two years older.

She wore a Gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She also had a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She wore a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. This was Mirajane Strauss oldest of the Strauss siblings.

"So what do we have here yet another dragon slayer claiming to be raised by a dragon. And let me guess he taught you everything you know only for him to leave you high and dry a few weeks ago." she said.

"Well yeah. Raiun tou-san did teach me everything that I know, but I have faith that he will come back just like uncle Igneel so don't dismiss that okay." Naruto said.

"Well we can't all claim to have been raised by dragon's now can we? I guess that there are few exceptions to this rule." she said.

"Guess so. Names Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked

"Oh how rude of me I'm Mirajane. You've already met my baby sister Lisanna. We have a brother named Elfman, but he's out on a mission right now." Mirajane said introducing herself.

"Back off Mira... and stop being creepy because it's freaking me out." the youngest Strauss said to her sister before she turned to Naruto. "So how were you able to use two different elements like that? I know there are dragons that can use the five basic elements but I've never heard of a dragon that could use more then one even from stories I've read." Lisanna asked.

Natsu pouted at this. "It's because uncle Raiun was born under special circumstances." he said catching their attention.

"What do you mean by that squirt?" Mirajane asked. "Raiun tou-san was not born from a regular dragon lineage. He was born from a lineage of all five basic elements, and had such control over his abilities he could combine all of them to create devastating attacks." Naruto said with a small smile. "I remember him telling me his entire creation was created due to the fact that Acnologia happened to go mad one day." Naruto said surprising his listeners.

"He had the ability to use not only the five basic elements, but he could use the combinations of certain elements to create attacks like the Ice one you seen me use. He could make storms, use Iron, cause volcanic eruptions, make enormous explosions, turn entire mountains into sludge from hot steam... but his most powerful ability was the power to turn an entire mountain range into dust... literally. He told me that when he combined his Earth, Wind or Sky as he called it, and Fire magic in a certain way that when he used it in a fight in the 'Great Dragon Civil War' he had turned his enemies into Dust at a molecular level unheard of before. It was almost like he was the reincarnation of their first Primordial dragon king Ancalagon. That is why he was known as the Perfect Dragon to all of dragon kind." Naruto explained.

They were shocked to near death. Here was a young boy, two counting the loud mouthed Natsu, claiming to be trained by a dragon. It just so happened that this dragon was _specifically_ bred to fight and _kill_ Acnologia, and apparently he was the true dragon king instead of Acnologia as well as a powerhouse from hell, and to think that this was his son. "Wow that's amazing. Can you use these attacks as well Naruto-kun?" Lisanna asked excitedly.

"Heh heh sure can, but Raiun tou-san told me only to use them in the case I can't get out of a particular situation. Other then that I won't use them." Naruto said.

"So your basically the prince of the dragons, that's cool." Lisanna said honestly. Makarov decided to change the subject so he could stop the kid from frying, not only his brain any further, but his guild members were near dead from the explanation.

"Why don't we change the subject and have a welcoming party to celebrate our newest member into the guild eh?" Makarov said causing the guild to cheer out in agreement.

The dragon's may have left, but there was still hope within the current dragon slayers of today's era.

* * *

Three months later Naruto is just wondering through the woods when he stumbles across something... a giant white egg with some blue looking marks on it. there was another one beside it that was white and had the same markings but they were black. ' _Oh wow giant eggs. I bet if I bring them back to the guild Lisanna will be impressed. I can give one to Natsu as a birthday gift, but he'll most likely think it's a dragon egg. Oh well still cool though.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He walked over to the eggs and picked one up under each arm and begun to walk home. When he reached the guild he called out to the people there. "Hey guys look what I found." Naruto exclaimed catching their attention.

Natsu seeing the large eggs immediately got stars in his eyes. "Oh wow you found dragon eggs that is so neat. Can I have one? Please oh please oh please oh please." Natsu begged causing Naruto to laugh.

"You know Natsu I don't think that these are dragon eggs, but yeah sure you can have this one." Naruto said handing him the white and blue egg.

"Thanks these are things are so freaking awesome Naruto." Natsu said as he walked away with the large egg in his hands.

Lisanna walked ever to the blonde holding his egg before speaking. "Um Naruto-kun do you want to play house?" she asked quietly with a blush on her face. Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head. Naruto may have been eccentric like Natsu when it came to fighting, but he was not dense at all. He liked Lisanna more then a friend and hoped that one day they could try to become something more then friends.

When Lisanna went to go play in the woods one day and Natsu had come in to say he couldn't find her in the usual spots Naruto immediately ran out the door to search for her. Naruto knew where she most likely was as it was her hobby. So when he arrived he saw her right where he knew she would be... building a house. "Lisanna what are doing?" Naruto asked her. Turning around to see Naruto the white haired girl smiled. "I'm building a house. Do you want to help and maybe play a game of house with me Naruto-kun?" she asked him blushing lightly.

Naruto smiled at the girl before he nodded to the girl. They had gotten along greatly over the past few months as well as had done a few low ranking missions together to get to know one another. "Yeah let's get busy, and you know that Elfman would say it's a mans' job to do the building of a house instead of a girls or something like that right?" Naruto said making the girl laugh at his choice of words because in reality they were true.

They spent the next three hours building the little hut that would serve as their 'house' while they played, but as they started to play it was sunset. Seeing this Naruto asked Lisanna if she wanted to start playing tomorrow. Agreeing as it was rather late they went to leave, but when Lisanna saw the sunset she stopped. "It's so pretty. I wish I could stay here like this forever don't you Naruto-kun?" Lisanna asked him. "Yeah it's a beautiful sight, and I guess that it would be awesome if we could stay here forever. But I don't want to be alone so would you come here everyday with me to watch the sunset Lisanna-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who blushed at his words.

"U-uh yeah we can do that anytime you want Naruto-kun." she said as her blush deepened. "Well let's go before the guild starts to worry about the both of us eh!" Naruto said and Lisanna nodded.

As they traveled back to the guild Lisanna spoke. "Hey Naruto-kun can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." he responded quickly.

"If I ever get lost will you come find me, and be like my prince in armor?" she asked the young slayer.

"Lisanna I would look over the entirety of the whole planet just to find you. And do you know what I would do when I found you?" Naruto asked and she shook her head no. "I would hold you in my arms and never let you go no matter what. That is what I would do." Naruto said. This caused her to blush like a tomato where sh tried to look at everything else besides the blonde dragon slayer.

They finally returned to the guild where both of her siblings worried over her as Mira checked over her to see if she had been hurt by anything, but was relieved when Lisanna told her that Naruto fond her where she then thanked him for helping out.

A couple of days later Naruto and Lisanna were back at their little 'house' and had begun their game when it started to rain. Lisanna was inside waiting for Naruto to arrive as the rain begun to fall. As she heard the rain falling Naruto entered carrying the large black and white egg panting. "Welcome home dear." Lisanna said playing the game.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

Lisanna sighed "I said welcome home dear." she said again as it then clicked in his mind.

"Oh uh hi honey I'm home." Naruto said as he pulled the large egg out from under his jacket.

They played for several hours enjoying the others company until the rain let up a bit when Naruto suggested they go get something to eat. Lisanna stopped him when she said something that caught his attention. "You know Naruto-kun I had fun playing house with you." she said smiling.

"Me too Lisanna. Maybe we can come and play tomorrow huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and since we're playing house maybe some day I can become your real wife. That is alright with you isn't it Naruto-kun?" Lisanna asked causing Naruto to blush.

Thinking over it he knew she had basically proposed to him but he wanted to get to know her better as they grew up more. "Yeah ok sure I'll marry you Lisanna-chan." Naruto said with a blush. What he didn't know was they would soon be more then friends in a few years.

* * *

Five years later

* * *

Lisanna was excited. Her sister had just invited her and her big brother on a joint S-Class mission to kill or remove a monster. And since they were part Fairy Tail's Team Takeover she knew the risks of the mission. Naruto and Lisanna had actually hit it off and had begun dating when they were fifteen and had found themselves happy with each other. The large eggs that Naruto had found had hatched surprising them with cats that could fly which was really weird.

Natsu had a solid blue cat he named Happy since all he could do was smile when he was with him. Naruto had named his flying cat Cyclone since he hatched in a storm and he was as black as a storm-cloud so it suited him well as a name. Rushing through the guild she searched high and low for her boyfriend, but found neither hide or hair of her lovable blond. She then felt the ground shake. Of course he would be training with Gray and Natsu as always. Gray had joined the guild a few months after Naruto did and he had some weird... quirks. He was always stripping and fighting Natsu, but got along with Naruto quite well.

They had become a formidable tag team when they went on high class missions together, and over the years Naruto had helped Gray create some devastating attacks. On their last mission together they had found out he had the ability to slay demons, but they never come across any so he never used this ability although he still trained in it. Naruto was one of Fairy Rail's best, and yet he stayed a regular A-Class mage like her to make happy. That was why she loved her boyfriend because he looked after her best interests like a normal boyfriend should be doing.

Reaching the training ground she found Naruto sparring against Gray and Natsu and he was being given a rough time, but he was doing well against them. Naruto and Natsu were one of Fairy Tails greatest tag teams and had earned the title of Fairy Tails Twin Dragons since they were practically unbeatable by their opponents, luckily the fame didn't rush to their heads. Running over to them Lisanna started to call out to her boyfriend. "Naruto-kun. Oh Naruto-kun can I talk to you for a second." she called out halting the three sweaty men's spar.

Walking over to his girlfriend he smiled happily. "What's up Lisanna-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I got my first S-Class mission with my siblings. We head out in a few hours." Lisanna told him.

"That's amazing I wish you guys the best of luck." Naruto told her as they begun to head back too the guild hall.

"Well I hope nothing goes wrong. The monster is supposed to be a powerful were-cat or something along those lines." Lisanna said.

This made Naruto nervous a little. "Uh maybe I could you know tag along just to make sure that if something does go wrong I can help out so nobody gets hurt." Naruto offered.

Lisanna giggled a little laugh that Naruto over the years had found he loved to hear every time she did it. "Silly you know that as a part of Team Takeover we will be taking large risks. Don't worry I'll come back, and besides you promised me along time ago that if I got lost you would come find me like my knight in shining armor right?" she asked him.

"Yeah your right about that. I just want you to be careful cause I worry about you Lisanna." Naruto said to her.

"Well let's have a meal together before I go like we always do yeah." Lisanna suggested and he instantly agreed with her. They had a rather large meal that was interrupted by Natsu which soon made the entire guild join in the fun. Elfman was screaming about all things manly as he hit Gray on the head as he threw Ice Make magic at Naruto.

Makarov was whining 'why me' the entire fight causing Mira to laugh. Naruto and Lisanna soon abandoned their meal to join in on the fun. Cyclone and Happy were acting as a couple of referees throughout the fight calling fouls and laughing the entire time. The fight stopped when Natsu made Erza drop her strawberry cake and go bonkers.

It was sundown and Team Takeover was leaving for their mission and as they were leaving Lisanna called out to him. "Naruto-kun I'll be back real soon. See you when we get back alright." she smiled and then held up the signal of number one to show Fairy Tail was the best which he and Cyclone mimicked with smiles. They watched as Team Takeover walked away until they couldn't see them anymore. Naruto had a bad feeling, but he had faith that she would be fine, and that she would come back to him when she was done with the mission.

Naruto walked back into the guild and grabbed a simple mission to do and saw it was the extermination of a lizard man cluster and smiled. He always liked toying with the Lizard man things cause their reactions were always funny.

* * *

A couple of days later Naruto walked into the guild hall knowing that Lisanna and her siblings were back yesterday, and he wanted to spend some time with her before he tried to move their relationship up another level by asking her to move in with him. What he didn't expect to see was most of the guild members crying. Why were they crying. Naruto was honestly curious and hoped nothing bad happened to anyone.

He then heard Mirajane sobbing with her brother saying that they wouldn't even be able to give her a proper burial, and they would have no idea how to tell Naruto what had happened. Naruto then knew what was wrong... Lisanna had died, and he hadn't kept his promise to her because he wouldn't be able to find her to bring her home again like the knight in shiny armor.

He was heartbroken and without saying anything he ran out of the guild and was followed by his exceed cat Cyclone. Arriving at the most treasured place he and Lisanna had Naruto made a small shrine that faced the sunset. "Why did you make a grave here when there was one at the church?" Cyclone asked.

"This was her favorite spot. We would come out here to watch the sunset over the years. I also asked her to start dating me here a few months ago so this will always be a special place to me. I would have asked her to marry me here if life would have allowed me to, but I guess it was never meant to happen Cyclone." Naruto told the cat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Three weeks prior to "Lisanna's Death":

In a opposing world entirely, Lisanna Strauss was having stomach Complications. She couldn't explain them, they just happened at random. She could feel herself craving random foods, such as pickles and chocolate together. And not to mention she was also putting on a bit of weight. Having told Mirajane, the one from the world of Edolas that is, what was happening she was told it would be best if they went to a doctor to have her examined. Right now she as waiting in a hospital room to be seen by a local doctor. It would b on this day that her entire world would be transformed and made upside down.

The door opened and in walked both Mirajane and the doctor. The doctor looked to Lisanna and asked her the basic questions, as she eating healthy, was she sleeping the minimum of six to eight hours every night, was she experiencing anything other than the ieght gain and weird cravings, and most importantly when was the last time she has had sexual intercourse. Naturally Lisanna answered t the best of her knowledge, which wasn't hard at all, and she nearly fell off the examination table when she was asked the last question.

It was then she asked the doctor for a home pregnancy test. With a shrug the doctor alked out and went to retrieve one. Mira looked to her sister "Why would you need a pregnancy test Lisanna. I mean sure you and Naruto are active, but the last tim you had sex was weeks ago." she said.

Lisanna looked to her 'sister' with a raised brow "And yet all it takes is the one time to make a baby Mira. I know the last time I had sex was several eeks ago, but I want to be safe and be sure that I am pregnant in case one of the condoms broke." she responded.

Mira raised her hands up "Ok, i understand. Well at least we know Naruto ill be excited to be a father." she said ith a giggle at the end.

Lisanna nodded her head in agreement. Seconds later the doctor walked back in and handed Lisanna the test. Walking into a bathroom she removed it from the box, read the instructions, and took the test. Waiting five minutes was short, but it felt like five years to the white haired girl. When the time had passed sh picked up the test and looked at the reading, and gave a gasp... it was a positive sign.

* * *

 _ **And cut. ell as Ihave stated I am going through my stories and editing them to proper writing standards so i hope I get some more reviews for finally correcting my grammar. Also I hope you like what I did at the end of the chapter as it was a last minute idea to me. Anyways tell me what you think, and I will see you hopefully in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy

_**Welcome back. Here is the next installment for the story enjoy it.**_

 ** _"_ Dragon/Etherious demon Speech/Spell"**

 _ **'Dragon/** **Etherious demon** **Thought'**_

 _"_ Human/Etherious demon Speech"

 _'Human/Etherious demon Thought'_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own either manga/anime they have their respective owner will not be re-posted**_

* * *

Two years later

* * *

Naruto was walking through Magnolia town headed for the guild for his next assignment so he could keep Lisanna off his mind. He had been devastated when he had learned that he would never see her again, but that didn't stop him from living like each day was his last. He had just walked into the guild when he suddenly ran into Natsu. "Oh hey Natsu how you been bro?" Naruto asked him.

Natsu gave a shrug to the older blonde dragon slayer "Uh good. Been doing good. Listen Naruto I'm going on a mission down at the harbor to catch a guy that's been capturing girls and selling them as slaves, and I was wonder- Naruto interrupted him.

"Done... now let's go since he may leave at any given moment Natsu." he said getting a smile from his friend.

Racing down the sidewalk away from the guild they slowed down as they reached the town. "So Natsu mind telling me what's with this guy trying to sell people as slaves?" Naruto asked with Cyclone flying beside him keeping pace alongside Happy.

"Well we don't have much information except the guy goes by my old nickname. You remember it don't you cuz?" Natsu asked his fellow dragon slayer.

"Yeah I remember it... Salamander. What about it?" Naruto asked the pinked haired teenager.

"Well apparently he's impersonating me in order to lure these girls in so he can capture them. Hey do you think that he might have an idea where Igneel or uncle is at?" Natsu asked the blond.

"Don't know. But what I do know for sure is that I'm... no we're going to stop this guy even if we have no other choice but to erase his existence from this earth." Naruto said and Natsu nodded in agreement. Yes it may have been looked down on to kill in Fairy Tail if there was no other option then one would have to do what they must do no matter the consequences that would come to befall them later on.

"Well we can't fool around much longer where did this information say that this guy would be doing his business at." Naruto said to Natsu.

"Oh uh port of Hargeon... Why?" Natsu asked back

. "Really that's not that far let's go." Cyclone said interrupting Naruto before he could speak.

"Aye." Happy agreed and the two flying cat's took off and were quickly followed by the two slayer brothers.

* * *

Location: Port town of Hargeon

* * *

The two dragon slayers quickly ran to the train station where they caught a train that would take thirty minutes to reach the town of Hargeon. Although the two dragon slayers hated the idea of taking a train, more so in the form of Natsu, they knew that it would be faster. When they had reached the town of Hargeon Cyclone and Happy ran up to their sick looking friends to tell them they had arrived.

"Naruto. Natsu we've made it to the town of Hargeon. You got to get up." Happy said to the two dragon slayers. Standing on shaky legs Naruto wrapped one of Natsu's arms around his neck as the conductor came in.

"Uh are you guys alright?" he asked. Cyclone looked to the man before he answered for the dragon slayers. "It's alright sir, this happens all the time." Cyclone said.

"Yeah this happens every time they travel like this." Happy said.

"N-never again." Natsu said as the two dragon slayers stepped out of the room and then off the train followed by Naruto and their flying cats. "I'll never ride on a stupid train again." Natsu complained as they walked away feeling better.

"Yeah I hear you on that one, but even you know that we will eventually climb on another train so come on let's get of this death trap. God I hate trains." Naruto said as he got his bearings to think straight as the train departed.

"Good riddance." Natsu grumbled while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"If the information we were given was correct we should find that Salamander guy around here somewhere." Happy said.

"Well we won't find him standing around here all day so let's go." Cyclone said as he and Happy flew off to search for him

. Naruto turned to Natsu before he spoke "We should split up like Happy and Cyclone. Probably find this guy faster that way." Naruto told Natsu who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'll head this way" Natsu said pointing to a random street, "And you can go where the wind blows like you normally do." Natsu told the blond.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he responded. "We'll meet up in an hour at that one restaurant we like to go to so you can stuff that fat face of yours and we can feed the cats as well." Naruto said as Natsu ignored a certain part of the comment and started to walk down the road he pointed at while Naruto headed in a random direction. Looking around Naruto saw nothing out of the ordinary that seemed suspicious. He had met up with Cyclone and happy and told Happy the direction Natsu went and the blue cat sped off to find his friend.

Naruto soon passed by a magic shop that a young blonde girl was walking out of grumbling and complaining. "I can't believe he only knocked off only a thousand jewels. Old geezer must be blind or something." the female blonde complained, "So much for frigging feminine charms." she continued before she bumped into someone and nearly fell down. Luckily she was caught before that could happen.

"Whoa careful don't want to hurt yourself now do you?" a deep voice asked as she looked up. She could feel herself blushing at what she saw. Looking at his outfit she saw he wore a pair of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a black leather belt around his waist. He complements this look by wearing a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his left forearm with bandages on his right wrist. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

"T-thanks." Lucy said to the stranger.

"No problem." he responded.

"I-I'm Lucy." she introduced herself to the amazing hunk of a man that held her in his arms.

He gave a nod to his fellow blonde "Names Naruto nice to meet you as well Lucy." he introduced himself to her. Releasing her so she could stand on her own Naruto bid her farewell, but before either could leave they heard cheering.

"What the..." Naruto said as the two walked over to the overpass of a bridge to see a large crowd gathered at a building.

Suddenly two young women ran by yelling, "Are you serious he's really here." one shouted with the other one right behind her shouted, "Yeah it the Salamander." Naruto looked at Lucy who had a confused look on her face.

"Ok that's weird." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Naruto thought to himself _"Checkmate... Now to see what this fake Salamander is all about."_ but what he said aloud as, "I'll say. Natsu hardly ever uses his nickname to draw in a crowd. Besides the only one I know to really go by that is Igneel... and he's gone." Naruto said.

Lucy suddenly started to creep him out when stars suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Salamander. As in the wizard that uses Fire magic who you can't even buy as a figurine in stores, oh wow." Lucy said as Naruto slapped a hand to his face. It as kinda hard to keep ones cool if they had to appease a fan-girl.

They set off to the crowd and Naruto encountered Natsu along the way. "Oi Natsu over here." Naruto called out to his cousin.

Natsu ran over to Naruto with a questioning look in his eye's. "Hey Naruto you don't think that this Salamander character is Igneel do you?" Natsu asked as he ran over to him.

Naruto gave a flat look to the pink haired teen "Really Natsu? You think a sixteen story tall dragon, the fire dragon king of the fire dragons at that, is going to suddenly show up in this dump of a town?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto's right. If a dragon were to suddenly appear people would be running away... not crowding him." Cyclone said as he looked to the growing crowd of women.

"Cyclones right. Maybe this is that guy that's going by the alias Salamander." Happy said, and once again Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead while he was thinking, ' _I'm surrounded by morons. Not to mention I'm basically related to one of these said morons. Why me?'_ Naruto silently whined to himself.

"Oi Naruto who was that blonde chick you were with?" Cyclone asked. Naruto looked around and saw her in the crowd with hearts in her eyes. sighing Naruto walked over to the crowd and sensed that the magic was a type of charming magic and immediately broke it on Lucy causing her to look around in confusion.

"H-huh what happened?" Lucy asked. Naruto looked to Salamander before sighing.

Before he could do anything Natsu walked into the crowd before he looked at the man and asked, "Who the fuck are you?" like an idiot. This caused the women to rage where they then beat him up all the while saying how great this Salamander was.

"Now now that's enough my lovelies let him go. I'm sure he didn't mean anything rude by it." the man said. The women walked away from a beaten and bruised Natsu while the man walked up to him with a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Here kid, it's my signature. Now you can tell your friends all about me." he said handing it to Natsu

"Uh no thanks I'm good... sorry." Natsu told the man, and once again the women were about to go into a rage. Thirty seconds later Natsu was lying in a crater steaming and moaning in pain. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his cousins misfortune from the species known as the human female.

Walking over to his cousin he looked down at him before looking back at the man who was now once again surrounded again by the women. "I'm having a little get together on my yacht tonight ladies. And your all invited, and remember to dress in your best for me." the man said as he snapped his fingers and flew away while the women cheered at him.

"Well glad he left that was just weird." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know that was just creepy." Naruto heard and turned and saw Lucy standing behind him. "Thanks for your help." she told Naruto who just nodded at her. Naruto helped Natsu up and begun to walk away, but motioned for Lucy to follow. Walking the streets for a bit Naruto found the place he was looking for and walked through the doors with a now mobile Natsu and Lucy with the two talking cats behind her.

* * *

Sitting at a table Naruto ordered a large meal for his cousin while he ordered some noodles and chicken shish kabobs. Lucy didn't want anything so she decided to sit next to Naruto and the cats sat next to Natsu on the table. When the order arrived Natsu dug in like a pig causing food to start flying which in turn caused Naruto to sigh in annoyance at his cousins antics. Happy was slowly munching away at a fish while Cyclone was gnawing on a bunch of shrimp and crab

"So Lucy can you explain what why you were in the crowd so suddenly?" Naruto asked as he savored his food unlike Natsu who was eating as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Lucy perked up "Oh uh that's because he was using some charm I fell for. I know they're illegal, but why was he using one that managed to catch me. I didn't even know the guy for lords sake, and besides they are only supposed to work on people one knows." the girl said as the two talked ignoring Natsu's eating habit's for the time being.

"Yeah your right about that. He probably went through some hard spending money to acquire it so he could control the women of the town. Besides if there was a reason why we're here it's to catch a criminal." Naruto said.

Lucy looked to her fellow blond and spoke "I would have probably been all over him if it wasn't for you breaking he charm he had over me. Thanks for that again." Lucy said.

He gave her a shrug "No problem, think of it as a way of dragging you around for no reason." Naruto told her as he finished his meal, and wiped his mouth.

Lucy waved it off "I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too." Lucy said.

Naruto perked up a bit at this "Really?" Naruto said as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah but I haven't joined a guild or anything as of yet." Lucy said as a piece of fish flew over her head.

"Huh." Naruto said.

Lucy nodded her head "Yeah but the good thing is that there are tons of guilds all over Fiore. I've heard it's really really difficult to get into some of the more popular ones, and the guild I want to be a part of is one of the most popular ones of all." Lucy spoke getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Naruto said with a blank facade. He had a feeing of which guild she wanted to join, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah they're the greatest and are always featured in the Sorcerers Weekly magazine" Lucy said as she started to gain stars in her eye's before talking more. "Oh if I could manage to convince them to let me join I think I would just die from happiness." Lucy said in sheer excitement.

Cyclone looked up from his meal at Lucy. "Wow you sure do talk a lot for a young woman, but I guess that is to be expected." the black cat said to her while mumbling out the last part of his statement.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you guys were here looking for a criminal of some kind right." Lucy said.

"Yeah we are. Natsu here thought it was Igneel for a bit when he heard rumor of this Salamander character was here." Happy said.

"And as always he dragged me along for the ride." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yeah Naruto mentioned this Igneel before. Can you explain who exactly Igneel is." Lucy asked.

"Heh bet that pompous fake Salamander can't even breathe fire like a true dragon." Natsu said which gained a curious look from Lucy.

"So your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked.

Naruto shook his head negative. "No you've got it all backwards." Naruto told her.

Natsu gave a snort, "Yeah Naruto's right he doesn't look like one. After all he is one." Natsu said shocking her.

Composing herself so as to not look like a fool Lucy looked at Natsu. "Now why would a dragon, which I might add are quite huge, be here in this dump of a town? It's totally ridiculous, and that would be almost impossible since the town would shut down with it coming here. So seriously why would a dragon come to this dump?" Lucy asked him.

Naruto spoke up for his cousin. "While I thank you for pointing out hat I have been tyring to tell him for quite some time I think it would be best if I explaned. You see hen we were little our teacher's slash parents disappeared and because of that because Natsu is in denial. I mean yeah sure he is the king of fire dragons" Naruto then smirked at this, "But Igneel ain't got nothing on Raiun that's a fact." Naruto said

"So why was Natsu in denial? And who the heck is this Raiun, another dragon or something?" Lucy asked.

Naruto nodded his head "It's because every time there's a rumor that mentions Salamander Natsu tracks it down. And Raiun is a dragon, yes, but the difference is that many would consider him a much bigger threat than Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at her facial expression and saw she was getting agitated at the constant talk of dragon's "Ok seriously what is it with you two and dragon's and what dragon could ever hope to match a dragon with a title like dragon of the apocalypse?" Lucy asked the two men.

Natsu just laughed a little at her. "Lucy you obviously never heard of the Primordial Dragon's Rebirth have you?" Natsu asked when he calmed down and Lucy just shook her head negative.

Naruto looked to her and spoke with another sigh. It seemed he would be doing that a lot lately. "Once every thousand years there is a dragon born to rule over dragon kind. Raiun just so happened to be the dragon born to rule over them." Naruto explained to her quickly.

Looking at her in the eye's he continued his explanation "Raiun has the ability to use the five basic dragon elements as well as a few tier two elements such as Lava and Iron with a singular tier three element called Dust which is basically the pinnacle of all magic as it erases everything in a flash of light on a molecular level that not even the best mages could ever hope to fight against since they would be dead in a matter of seconds. It's basically a super powerful dragon breath attack that erases everything that it touches until it's literally dust in the wind." Naruto told her shocking her more.

After she calmed down from what she was told they talked for another ten minutes ignoring Natsu's eating habit's as food was flying through the air. After the ten minutes had passed Lucy stood up to leave. "Well thanks again for helping me out with that creep, I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't been there to help me out of that mess." Lucy told Naruto as she moved past the blond dragon slayer and left.

Naruto sat back down after the female blonde had left and waited on Natsu to finish eating. As he looked at the large stack of plates that was steadily growing Naruto could actually feel his wallet getting lighter with each dish that Natsu ate, which made him cry inwardly at the Pink haired mans eating habit's. When Natsu had finally finished eating the bill nearly made Naruto pass out in shock. It had literally cost him half of his money to feed the pink haired dragon slayer so he could satisfy his stomach with his cousins money from the last job he took.

* * *

Later that night Naruto, Natsu and the cats were on a bridge overlooking the harbor where they saw the yacht anchored in the center. "Ok we all know what needs to be done so let's do it with the least damage as we can do as soon as possible. I have a feeling that if we don't act soon we'll be letting a lot of innocent women get hurt, and that is something that I don't want to happen." Naruto said as Cyclone lifted him up with his tail while Natsu was lifted up by Happy.

"Ok boy's get your game face on it's time to crash a thugs party." Cyclone said as they released the two dragon slayers onto the roof of the captains cabin and crashed through to see they were right on the money as they saw a scared Lucy, and some thugs holding unconscious women on their shoulders. "Sup" Naruto said. Yes he could feel the effects of the moving yacht and wanted to curl up in a ball from the queasiness, but right now there was a job to do.

"Get them." the fake Salamander orders his goons as they placed the unconscious women on the floor. Naruto looks at Natsu and Nods. Seeing Naruto giving him the go ahead signal Natsu ignites his hands on fire causing the goons to stop.

"Whats the matter... Salamander got your tongue." Natsu taunted them. Naruto then motions for Cyclone to get Lucy out of the way, and so the black cat grabs the woman and flies away.

"Damn them. I can't have them report this to the Magic council." the fake Salamander says. **"Prominence** **Whip"** Salamander calls out summoning forth his Magic seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the flying cat and Lucy, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, the beams then generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks that light up the nighttime sky with each detonation.

The good thing was that Cyclone managed to impress the fake by dodging all of the whips... the bad thing was that he lost his wing transformation soon after which caused the two to fall in the sea. Naruto knew that Cyclone would be alright so for the moment he had to focus. That is until the tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and swept the ship up and tossed it onto the beach.

After Naruto managed to clear his head of the sudden attack of motion sickness he stood up to see Lucy arguing with a mermaid which soon disappeared. Naruto then looked to the fake Salamander and saw Natsu with a mad look on his face. Stepping up next to his cousin Naruto spoke. "You know it's illegal to impersonate actual members of the Fairy Tail guild right?" Naruto asked.

Salamander looked to the twin dragon slayers with a sneer on his face. "Yeah so who cares. Whats it matter to you anyways?" he asked them. Natsu narrowed his eyes at them man.

Naruto sighed as the man asked that. "Well let us get a closer look at you then." Natsu said as he removed his jacket while Naruto removed his own jacket as well. "

Who cares about what I look like go get them and bring me their heads men." the man ordered and his men obeyed.

"Naruto! Natsu watch out." Lucy screamed. Cyclone looked at her and picked up a fish and handed it to Happy. "I think we forgot to mention this earlier, but uh they're wizards too." the cat said.

"What?" Lucy said.

Meanwhile Natsu threw his vest away in the wind as he growled at them. Naruto looked at them with a small glare on his face. "Well that's funny because we've never seen you before at the guild." Naruto said. This caused them all to stop in their spots as they looked at the twin markings of the Fairy tail wizards.

"T-those mark. So they're real Fairy Tail wizards." one of the thugs muttered.

"Yeah that shows that these guys are the real deal." another one said.

"We're in big trouble here Bora." a third thug said.

"Don't call me that you idiot." the now revealed Bora yelled at them.

Cyclone sighed at this little revelation. "I've heard of him. He's Bora the Prominent. Rumor has it he was kicked out of his old guild for bad behavior." Cyclone said.

"Aye, stingy little prick too if you ask me." Happy said in agreement.

Naruto looked at Bora with Narrowed eye's before he spoke in a voice that was clearly annoyed "I have no idea what your trying to pull Bora, and I don't care if your a good guy, bad guy, or just a real dumb ass but I won't stand for it when you put my cousins nickname through the mud." Naruto told him with his glare going full force.

"Yeah and we won't let you dirty the Fairy Tail guilds name either ya bastards." Natsu told them angrily.

Oh yeah just what do you plan to do about that huh?" Bora yelled to them before his seal appeared before him once gain. "It doesn't matter any ways so take this **"Prominence** **Typhoon"** Bora yelled. Bora then stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal that appeared before his chest to glow brightly, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the two dragon slayers.

The attack explodes with the two dragon slayers un-moving as the attack lands on them.

"Naruto! Natsu!" Lucy yells in worry as she tries to run to them, but the cats appear in front of her with wings spread.

Bora just smirks before he starts gloating "Just goes to show the bigger the talk the easier the fall. Let's go the girls got away, and the army most likely is on the way." Bora tells his thugs as they begin to walk away,

Before they hear something that shocks them. "Blegh are you sure these are real flames they taste like bag cheese." the voice of Natsu says from inside the purple flames. Then the sound of Naruto's laugh comes to them as well sounding unhurt or anything. As Natsu finishes eating the flames Naruto and Natsu could be seen where they were standing before the purple fire made contact with the ship.

"Thanks for the grub mister poser, but now I've got a fire in my belly that's outta control. I'm pretty sure Naruto is rearing to go as well even if he doesn't show it as well as I can." Natsu says as the two walk forward while Bora and his men take a step back in shock.

One thug just looks at the two men in fright before he yells out "Whats going on here? Just who are these guys?" in fear.

Lucy just look at the two in shock. Seeing this Happy speaks to her in a factual tone "Fire magic won't work on Natsu and even more so on Naruto." Happy explains to the shocked blonde.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Lucy says in awe. Stopping at an edge the two men slam their fists together causing seals to appear in front of the two men.

"Let's finish this in one move Natsu we need to report the success of the mission to the old man tomorrow." Naruto tells Natsu.

"Right Naruto. One attack should be enough to kick some ass." Natsu says.

"Together?" Naruto asked Natsu with a wide grin.

Natsu just looks at his cousin with his own million jewel smile on his face, "Together Naruto." Natsu says as the two men take a deep breath for their attack causing their cheeks to puff out widely.

 **"Karyū no-** Natsu begins to say while Naruto speaks something else.

 **"Hyo** **ryū no-** Naruto says as they then breath out a sea of flame and ice.

 **"Hoko** _(Fire/Ice Dragon's Roar)"_ They yell out together. The flames melt the ice while the ice converts the flames in to hot steam. When the giant sea of hot steam reaches them the group has no chance of escape. They scream out in pain as the steam starts to dehydrate them until one by one they fall unconscious. The mixture of fire and ice then explodes leaving a large column of smoke to rise into the air.

The two men stop their combination attack on the group of men and look at the little damage they caused. "I don't get it how were they able to do that?" Lucy asks in shock. "Well that's easy Natsu has the lungs of a dragon that will allow him to breathe fire. Dragon scales to help dissolve the fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire." Happy explains the case for Natsu.

"Well what about Naruto?" Lucy asked the cats.

Cyclone scratches the back of his head as he begins to answer her. "Well it's complicated. Naruto has the same dragon abilities as Natsu when it comes to fire based attacks, but he also has the aility to use the other dragon attacks as well." Cyclone explained as best as he could.

"What do you mean by that? Seriously he just breathed out Ice for god's sake. Ice you hear?" Lucy exclaims.

"Remember when you guys were talking about the Primordial Dragons Rebirth?" Happy asked her and Lucy just nods showing she remembered. "Well he was raised by that dragon. His name is Raiun" Cyclone says.

"Yeah their magic allows them to take on the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's hardly ever used anymore." Happy tells her as the two dragon slayers walk over to the two cats and celestial wizard.

"Amazing... but I think they overdid it just a bit." Lucy says.

"Eh compared to most fights this was severely tame." Cyclone says.

"Wow seriously?" Lucy asked and the cats nodded. Naruto then heard something that caused him to stop and turn.

"Uh oh seems we've alerted the army." Naruto said.

Natsu turns in the direction Naruto was looking and paled. "Oh shit we gotta get outta here." Natsu screams as he begins to run.

Naruto gives a humored snort "Well best follow after him let's go Lucy." Naruto say's as they begin running.

"Wait where are we going?" Lucy asks Naruto as the evade the army.

Naruto looks to his fellow blond and grins at her. "Well you kept talking about joining Fairy Tail didn't you so let's go." Naruto told her while they ran down a street.

Lucy smiles at him before she looks ahead, "Alright" Lucy yells in excitement. A new adventure had begun for the wizards of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **And that is the next revised installment for Son of the primordial dragon well tell me what you think and send a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Secret of Everlue

_**Okhere is th rewrittne third chapter so enjoy.  
**_

 ** _"_ Dragon/Etherious demon Speech/Spell"**

 _ **'Dragon/** **Etherious demon** **Thought'**_

 _"_ Human/Etherious demon Speech"

 _'Human/Etherious demon Thought'_

* * *

Naruto, Natsu, and Lucy were walking through town headed towards the guild where Naruto told her she would be welcome. She was excited by the idea of joining of her favorite guild, but then came the worries of someone not liking her. When she had said such things the two dragon slayers had laughed at her saying that everyone wouldn't care if she came from a piss poor family or the richest family in all of Fiore. Everyone would treat her as family, and if they didn't Erza would put them in their place for being rude to her.

When they arrived at the guild it was total pandemonium everywhere. Where a powerful guild was, was a large bar fight. Naruto walked through the chaos managing to avoid being drawn into fight's with his guildmates through unknown means. Lucy followed his every step so she wouldn't be drawn into any of the fight's as well. She saw many of her favorite wizards in the middle of the crowd of fights such as 'Loki the Playboy', and Bisca Mulan also known as Mulan Rogue. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Naruto said taking her mind off of the fight. Suddenly a piece of ice slammed into Natsu's face which made him run off into the middle of the fights shouting about a stripper.

She was curious about that... until said stripper got thrown out of the crowd and landed next to her... butt naked. He then looked at her before speaking. "Lady I'm going to need to borrow your underwear." he tells her.

"LIKE HELL I'D DO THAT PERVERT!" she screams before slapping him sending him once more back into the crowd of fight's. She then realizes what she did. _"Oh dear God there's not a single sane person in this guild. And I just slapped someone... although I don't think that was a problem since he asked for my panties."_ Lucy thinks to herself before she hears someone from behind her speak.

"Well hello there." a soft sweet voice say's gaining her attention.

Turning around she immediately recognizes her. _"It's Mirajane Strauss. Oh my God Mirajane Strauss is talking to me!"_ Lucy's mind started to rant. Lucy then looked over to the brawls. "Don't you think that someone should stop this?" Lucy asked her only for a bottle to suddenly collide with Mirajane's forehead bruising it a little. "Ahh Mirjane are you ok?" Lucy asked her.

Mirajane just nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine this is normal for the guild." she told Lucy.

"Ok seriously someone needs to stop this cause this is getting out of- she was interrupted when she saw Naruto come flying out of the mass of people.

"Ok I see how it is you old geezer now taste the wrath of the dragon **"Jinryu no Genkai Hakuri: Hashira** _(Dust Dragon's Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar)"_ Naruto shouts as his hand is enveloped in a bright light causing Lucy's eye's to widen.

"Wait I thought he was just an Ice Dragon Slayer!" Lucy said in shock while Mirajane just laughed.

"Yeah so do most of his opponent's until they see him using his other element's." she said.

But before he could launch the pillar of light a massive shadow stomped on the ground halting all the fight's. **"Will you fool's stop fighting like children you lot are setting a bad example for the new blood."** the voice says in a deep dark voice.

"Oh God he's huge!" Lucy shout's in shock at the massive man's size.

Everywhere around the guildhall the fighting stopped in it's tracks. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you'd still be here Master." Mirajane say's with a smile. The apparent Master just turns towards her with a small growl.

Lucy just looks at her like she's insane. "Wait did you just say master?" she asked in shock.

Natsu just laughs for some strange reason... until Naruto punches him in the back of the head. "Will you stop that, and be more respectful Natsu." Naruto yells at his friend/brother in annoyance.

The Master just look's over at Naruto and nods his head before he looks at Lucy. **"Thanks for shutting him up. I also see that you've brought a new recruit to the guild. Care to introduce yourself?"** the master asks her.

"Uh I'm Lucy n-nice to meet you sir." Lucy stuttered out. The Master just nods his head before he starts to shirk getting smaller and smaller until he is all but two feet tall, which is surprising since he was just as big as a giant might be.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Lucy." the now small master said to the shocked blonde.

She gaked "What? He's so small now! Is he really your guild master?" Lucy asks in shock.

Naruto just looks at her like she is stupid before speaking. "Well duh. Allow me to introduce to you Master Makarov the Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master." Naruto says as Makarov jumps into the air doing a couple of back flips before he hits his head on the ceiling, much to Naruto's silent amusement, and lands on a balcony overlooking the guild. Clearing his throat to get their attention he speaks.

"Alright brat's listen up." Makarov say's as they look at him. Makarov starts to yell loudly all of sudden once again much to their silent amusement. "YOU'VE ALL GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOWNS. JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS PAPERWORK THAT THE COUNCIL SENT ME ON DAMAGE REPORT'S ALONE!" Makarov yells as he hold up a stack of papers in the air. Makarov then started to yell louder at them.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS OR ARE Y"ALL JUST A BUNCH OF NUTS TO BEGIN WITH? ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS ANGERING THE COUNCIL AND HAVING THEM TELL ME ABOUT IT." Makarov yells at them. "Let me read out a few from the list of complaints I was sent this morning alone. Gray, some civilians are complaining that you walk around naked without a care in the world." Makarov read out.

"I didn't know I was naked, so sue me you old geezer." Gray responded.

"Elfman, you assaulted a client earlier when you were paid to protect him." Makarov read out.

"He said that education was not 'MANLY'. So I showed him how manly I could be." a big man with white hair shouted out.

"Cana, you drank all of the council's storage wine, and then billed them for it... Again." Makarov continued while some of the mages chuckled.

Hey who wouldn't a woman drank someone else's booze and had them pay for it... and they were the ones who bought it. "Damn, I thought they wouldn't notice that." a brunette responded as she took a swig of her drink out of her mug.

"And last but certainly not least my most troublesome duo." Makarov said with a glare, "You two went and wrecked the port of Hargeon. What may I ask made y'all go nut's like that in order for you to do that?" Makarov asked.

Natsu shuffles his feet while Naruto sighs. "Well Natsu took a mission to arrest a man using his nickname and found me as I was on my way back from a mission for trade between our guild and the Blue Pegasus guild where he asked me to tag along." Naruto said.

"When we arrived at the Port town of Hargeon we split up to cover more ground when I ran into the newbie. We introduced ourselves and then we saw a crowd of women rush this weird looking guy. We go down to the crowd newbie gets charmed, Natsu rushes in and gets hit by said crowd of women for insulting him and he leaves." Naruto explained.

"Later that night we listened in and 'heard' he was from Fairy Tail and saw his ship. I fly to said ship and bust it up a bit before the newbie has a mermaid wash the damn ship ashore where we then kick some ass. And that's all there is to it." Naruto said.

Natsu leaned over to speak quietly into his ear, though some others heard him "You forgot to mention we ran from the army." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah and we ran from the army." Naruto said in agreement.

"Eh it doesn't matter anyways." Makarov said to them. "If we don't do our best we shall never progress. So screw the council cause we are Fairy Tail which means we are number one." Makarov cheered out and then held up the signal of number one to show Fairy Tail was the best in all of Fiore. The entire guild soon held their hands up with a finger to the sky to show they were number one while shouting in agreement.

He set's the papers on fire and then throws the paper out over them where Natsu jumps up and starts to eat them. Makarov clear's his throat once more. "Now that I am done... clean up this mess and get back to making some money for the guild." Makarov said before he jumped down from his perch and walked into his office. When he had left the mages had done as they were told.

Mirajane walked over to Lucy with a stick in her hand. "Hey it's time for you to receive your guild mark." she said to the blond.

Lucy turns to her with a smile. "Oh really that was fast. I honestly thought that there was something I had to do before I became a member." Lucy said.

Mirajane only shook her head no, "Nope we usually just slap the stamp and say welcome to the guild. Now where do you want me to place it and what color would you like for it to be in?" she asks her.

Lucy just hold's out her right hand " I want it on my right hand in pink." Lucy told her as Mirajane placed the stamp on her hand.

The magic stamp glows for a second before Mirajane removes it to show a pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her hand. "There now you're a member of the guild." Mirajane says. Lucy smiles at her.

"Thank you so much Mirajane this is a dream come true for me." Lucy says.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Mira if you want to." Mirajane tells Lucy.

"Oh well thanks anyways... Mira." Lucy says as she runs off.

She soon finds Naruto who is sitting down at a table enjoying a big bowl of ramen next to Natsu who is enjoying a steak. "Oi Naruto oh Naruto look. Mira just made me an official member of the guild." Lucy said excitedly.

Naruto looks up from his noodles at her. "Oh that's nice to hear. Welcome to the guild Luce." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's real nice Luigi." Natsu said in agreement.

Lucy just looks at him before yelling "THE NAMES LUCY." Naruto finishes his meal before he gets up and walks over to the mission board to look for a job. Naruto then hears little Romeo's voice in his ears.

"Hey Master how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" the young boy asked Makarov. Makarov who was drinking a beer stopped his drinking before he looked down at the boy.

"You're starting to get on my everlasting nerves Romeo." Makarov tells him. "You're a wizard's son which means you have to have faith in your father. Wait just a little while longer I'm sure he'll be back soon. Ok." Makarov tells the boy.

Romeo just looks at the old man in shock. "B-but sir he told me he would only be gone for three day's... but he's been gone for the whole week." Romeo told him.

*Sigh* "If I remember he took the job to get rid of some Vulcans over in the mountains yes?" Makarov asks the boy who nods his head yes. Makarov sighs once more before he looks over at Naruto. "Naruto come here." he orders.

"Yes Master?" he asked. "I want you to pick a partner and go to Mt. Hakobe and bring back Macao for Romeo, and that's not a request since I'll personally pay you one hundred thousand jewels for getting the job done." Makarov say's to the blonde.

Romeo was ecstatic. He runs up and starts to hug the Master with tears running down his eye's. "Thank you Master Makarov. Thank you so much." he sobs into the old man's shirt. Makarov looks at Naruto and motions for him to leave.

Naruto just nods to Makarov before he walks over to the bar. "Oi Mira we've got a job to do let's go." Naruto says as she walks out of the kitchen. "

Naruto you know I don't take jobs anymore. Not since... that day." she tells him.

"I know but as the only person besides Elfman that uses Take-Over Magic I need your skills as a sensor to come help me see if anything has happened to Macao. And Elfman just left for his next job so..." Naruto explains to her.

"The answer is still n- Naruto interrupts her. "There is also a one-hundred thousand Jewel reward from the Master himself." Naruto says making her stop speaking as she thinks for a little bit.

She releases a sigh. "Fine I'll go with you. But I expect to get half of the reward when we come back you got me?" she asks him. Naruto just nods before he looks at Cyclone.

"Well let's get moving shall we?" Naruto asks his partner.

"Let's do it!" Cyclone says. Mirajane could only laugh at the dragon slayer and his cat's behavior for being so serious one second before becoming so childish the next.

* * *

Later while on the road

* * *

"Ugh I seriously hate traveling like this. Why couldn't we just use that one magic that let's us appear anywhere we want?" Naruto groaned out as if he were in pain.

"That magic would be called Spacial Magic. Also last I checked you don't know it since you're a dragon slayer." Mira tells him.

"Reason why is because we could have been there long ago and been done with this job and I wouldn't have to worry about this. Which means you wouldn't have to leave your barmaid duties." Naruto tells her.

"And I care for this because..." Mira says to him.

"Ah your so mean to me. If Lisanna were still here I'm sure she would've agreed with me on that idea." Naruto groaned before the cabin of the carriage became quiet sans Naruto's agonized groans from moving.

"Actually I'm sure Lisanna and you would take your time and treat this as a date." Mira says. It took another half hour before they reached the mountain where Naruto happily got out. When they stepped out of the carriage Naruto looked around and saw that it was about to become a blizzard. Apparently Mirajane saw this as well.

"We need to move. This snowstorm is about to become a blizzard, and if we get caught in it we could be stuck out here for several days on end." Naruto said as Mira and Cyclone just nodded as if the weren't bothered by the storm. It was also a good thing Mira changed out of her dress and into a warmer outfit as well or otherwise she would have her dress flying all over the place... or she would be naked which would've been embarrassing for her.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. Mira do you sense Macao anywhere?" Cyclone asked.

"Nothing yet just keep moving we'll find him soon... I hope." she said.

"MACAO WHERE ARE YOU YA LAZY BUM?" Naruto shout's out to the sky. Unfortunately this had the added effect of alerting a nearby Vulcan that they were there where it came down the mountain, and knocked Naruto down the slope.

"Naruto!" Mira shouted until she saw the Vulcan look at her with admiration or was it lust no wait was that oh forget it let's just say the damned pervy thing kidnapped her and move on with it. Then the Vulcan grabbed Mira and ran into a cave where the monkey tried to convince her to have little Vulcan-monkey baby things. Mira wanted to gag. Where was Naruto when you needed him.

* * *

Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe

* * *

Mira was sitting in a cave with a stupid Vulcan... that wanted her to have it's children. Luckily she had managed to trick it by telling it that the time wasn't right as she wasn't feeling all that well. Soon the Vulcan had grown impatient and grew stars in it's eye's. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane. _**"Eh heh heh heh heh. Me like human woman. Human woman is pretty."**_ the Vulcan said to her as she backed away from it.

Luckily help arrived in the form of Naruto. "I'm back monkey boy." Naruto shouts as he bursts through the wall.

Of course the Vulcan stops in his tracks and looks at him in challenge. _**"Eh you no touch my woman."**_ the Vulcan says to him.

"Well I'm not leaving here until I find ol man Macao so scram monkey brain." Naruto tells it.

 _ **"Me no like man. Me like woman so leave my woman."**_ the beast says.

Suddenly a familiar energy comes to Mira's senses... from the perverted monkey... oh great. "Um Naruto I think I might have found Macao." she says. Naruto is confused by that.

"Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I know these monkey things have a weak magic but I don't think that ol Macao is in here." Naruto say's to the woman.

"No you don't understand the Vulcan _is_ Macao. Remember that Vulcan's have the ability to use Take-Over which means that Macao is the Vulcan." Mirajane says as a lightbulb clicks in his mind.

"Oh yeah I did forget. Thanks for reminding me Mira I'm sure if I had married Lisanna you would have made a great sister-in-law." Naruto says as he covers his hand in Iron before he looks at the Vulcan. "Alright one shot should do the trick, and then we will have one ol man Macao ready to deliver back to his boy so **"Tetsuryūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ Naruto says transforming his arm into a steel club. "Take this banana breath!" Naruto shouts as he extends the club and shoves it into the Vulcans stomach thus defeating it by shoving the giant monkey into the wall behind it the creature.

"Well that was easy eh Mira?" Naruto asked her while her eye twitched in annoyance while the Vulcan transformed back into Macao. Walking over to the unconscious man Naruto see's he has several broken bones in his arm and sets them in the proper position. Splinting the arm so it won't break Naruto and Mira begin to wait for him to wake up so they could return to the guild.

When Macao woke up from his sleep he thanked them for saving him from the Vulcan's spell and they began the journey back to the guild. Upon their return Naruto, Cyclone, Mira and Macao saw Romeo sitting on the steps to the guild looking at the sky. Naruto assumed the young boy was thinking of his father, and decided to give him just that.

"Hey Romeo look who we found!" Naruto said to the boy getting his attention.

Romeo looks at them before he spot's his father. "DAD!" Romeo shout's as he jumps into the man's arms and knocks him to the ground. "You really came back. I'm so sorry dad." he sobbed into his father's chest as his father held him close.

"No I'm sorry Romeo. I didn't mean to make you worry." Macao tells the crying boy.

"It's alright cause I can handle it. I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo replies.

Macao just laughs "Well the next time you see those bullies ask them if their fathers can defeat nineteen monster's on their own okay." Macao says.

"Alright I'll do it." the boy replied to him.

Naruto seeing the two reunite decided to let them have their father and son moment and nudged Mira to get her attention. He then motioned for her to follow him back to get their pay. As they were leaving Naruto heard Romeo shout out "Naruto! Cyclone! Thanks for the help." he says getting a wave from the two. Naruto returns to the guild hall and sees a smiling Makarov.

"Mission accomplished Master I believe that you owe me a hundred thousand jewels." Naruto say's. Mira jabs him in the ribs at that. "I mean us. You owe us one hundred thousand jewels." he corrects himself.

Makarov just growls before throwing him an envelope full of money "Well done. Now get out of my hair I'm busy getting wasted." Makarov said bluntly causing the blonde to shake his head.

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, she has been bored for the entire time. Lucy was currently at her desk, writing something. She had finally recovered from that writer's block, but she wanted to make sure she was ready before going back to the guild. Her room window was suddenly slammed open."Ahhh," Lucy screamed, falling off her chair. She then saw a pink-haired man jump into her room along with a blue cat. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu replied, smiling.

"Hi, Lucy," Happy greeted.

"What've I told you about coming into my room through the window?" Lucy responded.

"Can't remember sounded important though." Natsu replied," What'cha writing about?" he asked when he saw the paper's. L

ucy quickly scrunched up the papers she was writing on hiding them from his view. "Nothing." Lucy answered.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing to me, but don't worry I won't pry." Natsu replied.

Lucy was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door. "Huh who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"That must be Naruto I did ask him if he wanted to tag along for the job." Natsu stated before walking to the door and opening it. The door revealed Naruto, glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu, I thought we agreed that you would stop barging into other people's room's through their window." Naruto told off Natsu.

"I know," Natsu replied," But it's way more convenient and easier to do it like this."Natsu told him.

"Can't argue with that." Naruto admitted before stepping inside Lucy's room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned him before setting the papers down.

"We're here to talk to you about a mission," Natsu answered. " _I_ needed help and he just tagged along." Naruto answered.

"Where Natsu goes, I go." Happy added in.

"And where Naruto is I follow." Cyclone supplied from beside him.

"Great. But..." Lucy responded before turning her head to Natsu," Why are you asking me to help you with a mission?" Lucy asked him.

"Because you are a strong wizard." Natsu replied. This made Lucy blush at Natsu's compliment... before he ruined the moment. "From what Naruto tells me," Natsu continued." I honestly just thought we needed someone who fits this description to help." Lucy was still blushing when Natsu handed her a flyer. As she read it, the blush on her cheeks faded and her mood turned annoyed quickly.

"SO YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, who covered his ears to block out the sound of her shouts.

Happy flew up to Cyclone's ear. "He isn't very smart when it comes to women is he Cyclone?" Happy commented.

"Agreed. I feel so sorry for you Happy." Cyclone responded.

"Thank you." Happy replied as he watched Lucy yell at Natsu about the negatives of objectifying women. Naruto was calm on the outside, but inside he was roaring in laughter.

"But Lucy..." Natsu responded as soon as Lucy's rant was over," We came to you because you were the perfect girl for the job." Naruto, Cyclone, and Happy sniggered as the blush returned to Lucy's cheeks. This would make for great teasing material later.

"Ok ok fine I'll do it." Lucy replied when she calmed down. Naruto leaned towards Happy who was next to Cyclone

"She's very easy to please, isn't she boy's?" Naruto whispered.

"Aye, sir." Happy agreed.

"Oh yeah. Very easy." Cyclone said bobbing his head up and down.

"You know that I can hear you!" Lucy shouted towards Naruto and the two cats.

"So, are you in or not?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure, but I better get paid for doing this." Lucy answered.

"Good." Natsu replied " Meet us at the train station tomorrow." Natsu was then about to jump out the window before Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Nope wrong way Natsu." Naruto said before dragging him out of the door with Happy and Cyclone following them. Lucy just looked at them before remembering something. "Dammit I forgot to ask how much money we get." Lucy exclaimed " Oh well, I can always ask them tomorrow." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Lucy had just arrived at the train station around nine o'clock ready to go. She looked around to see if there was anybody else besides her there. "Where the hell are they?" Lucy muttered as she sat down a bench. Lucy thought about what she read on the job flyer last night. "Twenty-thousand jewels just for someone to destroy a book." Lucy whispered to herself," Now, why would there be a job like that?" Lucy wondered to herself.

"Interesting, isn't it?" a voice stated right behind Lucy.

Lucy whipped her head around to see Naruto standing behind her. She never even sensed him. She motioned for him to sit beside her which he gladly did. "Yeah sure why not. I'm only dressing up to be some sort of maid." Lucy said.

"So ready to do a job?" Naruto asked while Cyclone nodded his head not saying anything.

"Yeah I guess I am. But do I really have to do this?" Lucy asked him.

"Well you are the one who volunteered for the job. Well technically it was Natsu that volunteered you, but you didn't say no to it either." Cyclone said. Lucy looked at him as if she would fry him, but it did nothing to deter the black cat.

"Hey guys," a voice rang out. Lucy, Naruto, and Cyclone turned their heads to see Natsu and Happy, walking towards them.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy greeted as she walked up to them.

"Sup Happy." Cyclone said to his fellow cat.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Lucy answered.

Happy flew over to Naruto. "Do you have the tickets Naruto?" Happy asked.

"Right here." Naruto answered as he showed off four train tickets.

"We ready to go guys?" Natsu asked.

"Yep let's get this show on the road. Happy get the bags." Cyclone said much to Happy's dismay.

"But we didn't agree to that Cyclone!" Happy exclaimed.

"Time to get a move on." Naruto said before standing up, "Come on, we have a mission to complete." and the group of five quickly got onto the train and found an empty compartment.

When the train started to move the two dragonslayers immediately grew queasy to the point they looked like they would throw up. Naruto however looked only slightly paler than before which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "Hey how come Natsu looks like he's about to lose his last meal, and yet you look only a little paler than before?" Lucy asked the blonde slayer.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tries not to lose his last meal as he responds to his fellow blonde. "It's because I know so many elements for Dragon Slayer Magic that I am able to stay like this. I used to use a spell that would let Natsu feel less likely to throw up, but that was before he grew immune to the effect's of it several years ago. I however am able to use it constantly on myself as it was a spell designed for a dragonslayer's stomach so they would be able to travel." Naruto told her.

Lucy looked appalled by this new's. "So basically you both have motion sickness?" she asked.

"Yeah it's a downer for dragonslayers. It doesn't matter if they are First generation or Second generation dragon slayer they all get it." Cyclone said with a sigh.

"That's gotta suck." Lucy said to them. The two could only nod or in Natsu's case groan.

When they arrived it seemed the two couldn't leave the train fast enough. "Alright now that the ride of the devil is over let's get busy." Naruto said.

"Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu said eagerly.

"Let's not start that reckless streak of yours now Natsu we're on a job so act your age and not what your shoe size is ok." Cyclone tells him.

"Oh relax we got this. What could possibly go wrong?" the pinkette asks the cat.

"A lot. A lot could go wrong that's what." Happy tells his friend.

"Well let's just get to the client's house where we'll find out where we need to go, and why they want us to destroy this book." Naruto said.

"Aye sir." Happy exclaims. Cyclone just nods in agreement.

"Let's move it people and fellow cat's." Lucy says, but then notices that her friends were already on the move. When they find the clients house they see it's a rather elegant house that cost a lot of money. A lot of money that they didn't have if Natsu went crazy and wrecked the place where they had to compensate the owners for said damages.

Naruto was about to ring the doorbell before noticing someone. He turned his head to see a woman, motioning for them to follow her. The group looked at each other before following the woman. The woman led them to the back of the house. "Thank you for coming so quickly." the woman greeted as she opened the backdoor of the mansion. Naruto, Natsu, Happy, Cyclone and Lucy filed in before finding themselves in an empty room with only a couple of couches.

"Sit down please" the woman told the group, "The boss will be with you in just a moment." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy sat down on one of the couches. Soon, a tall grey-haired man entered the room. The man sat down on the opposite couch, looking at Natsu, Happy, Cyclone, and Lucy.

"Are you here for the job?" the man asked. The group nodded their heads. "Do you know what the mission is?" the man asked.

"Yeah it's to destroy some book." Natsu answered. The man nodded his head.

"Yes," the man replied," I don't care how you do it. I just want you to destroy that book at all costs." the client told them.

"You got it." Natsu responded, smashing his fists together "Just tell me where it is and we'll get it done for you quick, fast, and in a jiffy." he said.

"The name of the book is called Daybreak. It is located in the Everlue mansion." the man stated. Lucy, Naruto, and Cyclone easily recognised the name meanwhile Natsu and Happy looked at the man in confusion.

"Who?" they responded.

The man leaned forward, pressing both hands together "The Everlue mansion, is the home to Duke Everlue." the man explained. "He is the richest man in the city and is known for using his wealth to manipulate the officials of this city to get what he wants whenever he wants. He is practically untouchable." The man tells them.

"And there's a book in his collection you want to destroy," Lucy finished.

The man nodded his head. "That is why I raised the reward from twenty-thousand to two million jewels," the man stated.

Naruto, Cyclone, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy froze at the mention of two million jewels. "T-T-Two-m-million jewels," all of them stuttered.

"Let's see two million divided by three," Natsu started to mutter. "That will be one million for me and Natsu and one million for Naruto and Cyclone. So many fish to buy!" Happy exclaimed.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy shouted.

"That book cannot be allowed to exist any longer." the man muttered, facing his head downward. Naruto was the only one, who heard this.

 _"Hmm there's more to this book than meets the eye."_ Naruto thought with narrowed eye's

"We will do it," Natsu proclaimed.

The man looked up "Thank you," the man responded as he extended his hand for ants to shake. Natsu shook it before the group left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" the woman asked the man.

The man sighed "If it is the only way to remove that atrocity, then yes," the man answered," I am sure." Naruto, Cyclone, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the front of a very large mansion. It seemed to be embroidered with gold and decorated with finest ornaments... who would spend so much money for decor it was absurd.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"I say we burn the whole place down," Natsu answered before being smacked on the head by Naruto. "OW!" Natsu shouted," What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked as he looked at the blond.

"Have you gone completely insane or something? If we do that there is no telling what would happen if you did something like that" Naruto responded. Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Cyclone sighed while Happy smacked his forehead.

"I have a few scent's on the top floor." Natsu said.

"Yeah same here. You smell the book?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air.

"I can smell paper at the corner of the top floor," Natsu stated.

"Alright let's get started." Naruto said as he looked at his fellow blond.

"Lucy." Natsu said, turning his head," We need you to try and get hired as a maid."

Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. "Why?" Lucy asked.

"Rich bastards like him probably has beautiful maids working for him," Natsu explained to the buxom blonde. "We need you to infiltrate the house and destroy the book." Lucy blushed at Natsu's words.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" Lucy asked meekly. Natsu was stunned while Cyclone, Happy and Naruto had to hold in their laughter.

"I don't know," Natsu replied, "We just need a girl to pretend to be a maid so we can finish the job." Natsu said as Lucy's blush instantly faded away.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED ME FOR ASSHOLE?" Lucy shouted. Natsu was smart enough to notice the signs of a woman's anger thanks to Naruto's teachings from when he was still dating Lisanna.

Long story short Naruto learned never to hog the couch again on movie night. "W-what I meant is uh," Natsu stuttered " You're still a beautiful girl. I'm sure that you will have no problem getting hired." The words seemed to calm Lucy down.

"Well," Lucy responded as he pressed her index fingers together nervously," When you say it like that... I'll do it." she said.

"YES," Natsu and Happy exclaimed. Natsu looked at Naruto and put a thumbs-up. Naruto looked at cyclone who just nodded his head, showing his acknowledgement. Natsu grinned before looking back at Lucy. This was when Naruto decided to step in.

"That was good, Natsu.." Naruto congratulated his friend. "But I don't think Lucy will be able to infiltrate the mansion." Natsu, Lucy, Cyclone, and Happy turned their heads to Naruto.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think that Lucy is the duke's type," Naruto answered as he pointed at one of the mansion's windows. The group turned their heads to see the shortest and skinniest maid they have ever seen. She had hair that seemed like it was about to fall off at any minute and her face was unnaturally long and thin.

"So what's the difference?" Natsu asked. Cyclone sighed while Happy smacked his forehead which made Naruto sigh in annoyance Natsu was just a dunce. Natsu then turned his head to see an enraged Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked. Naruto, Cyclone, and Happy turned around to avoid watching as Lucy beat the crap out of Natsu calling out many obscenities that would make a priest blush in embarrassment. They had to plug their ears to ignore the cries of help and screams of pain from Natsu as Lucy continuously beat him up all the while she ruthlessly insulted the pinkette.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The group had climbed up on top of the roof of the mansion. Natsu was now sporting multiple anime bruises with Happy shaking his head and a still angry Lucy crossing her arms. Cyclone was watching all this in amusement as he remembered days long ago when his friend Naruto was like Natsu when he was with Lisanna. "Let's do this." Natsu weakly exclaimed just as he was about to punch a hole through the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to whack Natsu on the head... again.

"OW." Natsu shouted, making all the anime bruises disappear. "Again. What was that for?" he asked his friend.

"Do you really think we want to alert the Duke and his men that we're here?" Naruto responded, "Remember we're trespassing on private property you numbskull." Naruto told him.

"But the book is right underneath us man." Natsu complained. "It's much more convenient if we go through like this." Natsu told him while Cyclone just shook his head at Natsu's logic.

"Even so, we have to take the long route to reach the book without getting caught." Naruto replied.

Natsu groaned. Happy then raised his hand "Me and Cyclone can always just fly to the window underneath and open it from the outside." Happy suggested. Naruto and Cyclone looked at Happy in surprise.

"What?" Happy asked. "You usually only fly Natsu around," Naruto told Happy.

"Then after that, all you think about is fish." Cyclone finished for his friend.

"That's not true at all." Happy responded, crossing his arms indignantly. Natsu, Cyclone, and Naruto just looked at Happy.

"Ok, maybe a little, now come on Cyclone we thing's to do." Happy responded before flying off with a laughing Cyclone following behind. They watched as the two cat's went, and opened the window using their small bodies squeeze through the tight spaces before they slid it open and come back.

"Ok job's done let's move." Cyclone says to them.

"Aye let's just get this over with guy's." Happy agrees with him.

They managed to sneak in without getting caught and saw they had a bit of searching to do and set to work. "What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked," Let's start looking for it." The group nodded their heads and went off to find the book known as Daybreak. After a while Naruto was getting annoyed that they hadn't found that blasted book. Sighing Naruto looked around the shelf and called out to the other's.

"Have either of you found the book yet?" Naruto asked.

"No not yet," Lucy replied before pulling out a yellow book with the word "Daybreak" on it," I take it back found it." Lucy said climbing down from the shelf.

"Nice job, Luce." Natsu commented. "Oh my god." Lucy said as she read the cover of the book, where the author's name was. " This book is written by Kemu Zaleon." she said.

"So what?" Natsu replied, igniting his fist," Let's just burn the thing and be done with it."

"No." Lucy responded, clutching the book closer to her body, "I need to read this. Please." she said.

"Why?" Natsu questioned her.

"It's just a stupid book isn't it?" Naruto asked not caring about it that much.

"You don't understand." Lucy replied to them. " This is a work of _the_ Kemu Zaleon. I must read it." she said not backing down

"Why?" Natsu responded to her. " You a fan or something?" The entire room was silent. Naruto swore he heard crickets chirping in the background. It clicked in his mind a few seconds later.

"Ohhhh!" Natsu finally understood. Well either way, I'm going to destroy the book, and then go get paid." the pinkette said as he ignited his hand.

"NO," Lucy protested, moving away from Natsu. Suddenly, a large woman in a maid outfit burst out of the ground right behind Lucy. The force threw Lucy across the room, making her crash against the wall.

"Who dares to trespass on master's ground?" the large woman demanded to know. Natsu and Happy stepped back in surprise at the size of the woman.

"I do, ugly." Naruto answered, walking up to the woman.

"Who are you?" the woman asked them. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Finding a book and destroying it," Cyclone replied honestly.

"Well I cannot allow for you to tarnish the master's property." she replied.

Instantly, a short, stubby man appeared out of the ground. "Who dares to trespass on my grounds?" the man demanded to know.

"I'm guessing you're the duke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am." the man stated proudly. " I ask again who dares to trespass on my property?" he demanded again.

"Just us lowly group of mages." Naruto answered. Natsu and Lucy glared at Naruto.

"Then, I must ask you to leave." the Duke ordered them. "I'm feeling very generous today, so I won't charge you for trespassing or the attempted theft." he said as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the Duke.

"Natsu, take Lucy and Happy to the client's place." Naruto ordered, "I'm feeling very frustrated and I believe that I need to take my anger out on someone." Natsu nodded his head.

"Happy, let's go," Natsu announced.

"Aye, sir," Happy replied.

"Lucy, you can read the book on the way," Natsu suggested.

"Thank you," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Natsu.

"Lucky pink haired bastard." Naruto muttered as he watched the trio jump out of the window.

"So what are we going to do?" Cyclone asked as the man pointed to them and shouted.

"Virgo, get them." the Duke ordered. Virgo started to drill into the ground, but Naruto stopped her.

"Kick some ass." Naruto told him before he charged the now named Virgo. He transformed his arm into its iron club form and launched it at the maid.

"I don't think so." Naruto said before the club rammed into her stomach which then chucked Virgo at the wall. "Sorry about Virgo." The Duke watched in horror as Virgo crashed through several walls of his mansion before landing on the other side of the mansion.

The Duke now glared angrily at Naruto. "You will pay for this," the Duke stated," I will make sure your status as a citizen of Fiore is revoked and have you thrown in jail for the rest of your days." the man yelled which only made Naruto shrug.

"You can try, but it won't work old man." Naruto responded. "Now then, why don't you give up and give me the celestial key and we'll be on our way." Naruto said to the man _nicely_.

"No I will never hand over my servant to the likes of someone like you." the Duke replied. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Duke. His eye's had grown cold and calculating. Where once nice calm and collected blue eye's once were they were an ice cold blue that shown that he wouldn't be asking again... and not near as nice as he just did as well.

 _"You will give me Virgo's key... and you will do it now."_ Naruto ordered in a emotionless voice. For the first time in the Duke's life, he was terrified. All his life, the Duke could just use his money to bend mages or other people to his will.

The Duke shakily pulled out Virgo's key and handed it to Naruto "H-Here just take it and go, and never return here." the Duke told him. Naruto's eyes returned to their normal color and smiled. "Thank you. Now I bid you adieu." Naruto replied before turning around to leave. The Duke smirked.

"VANISH BROTHERS BRING ME HIS HEAD!" the Duke shouted. Naruto turned his head to see two large men lunging at him. One had a large frying pan while the other was just very tall and big. Naruto sighed before moving his body to dodge the large frying pan. Naruto then moved his now iron arm to block an attack from the big man before kicking him straight into a wall. Naruto then crouched as he dodged a swing from the large frying pan before dashing in front of the man and knocking him out cold with just one punch to the temple. He then turned to the Duke with cold hard eyes once more.

"I honestly hope that isn't the best you can do." Naruto said to the now shivering man. The Duke looked at Naruto in horror as Naruto started to grin. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." Naruto stated before placing his right hand forward. Soon his hand was coated in a glowing brown colored rock.

"P-Please, don't hurt me," the Duke begged. Naruto just smiled.

"I know what you did to Kemu." Naruto stated.

"W-What are you talking about?" the Duke responded.

"I know how you forced him to write a book about you." Naruto replied," You had him locked up for years to write that stupid book of yours." Naruto told him as the man then grew an angry look on his face.

"That man had the balls to refuse me the first time I told him to do it." the Duke responded. "Any other writer would be glad to to have the chance to write a story about me." he sneered at Naruto.

"Yeah, right you dumbass." Naruto replied. "What you didn't know is that Kemu hid something in that book. He poured all his magic to hide it from the eyes of someone like you." Naruto told him which made the Duke's eyes widen when he heard it.

"What is it?" the Duke asked, "I demand that you tell me." the Duke demanded.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do old geezer." Naruto replied, grinning as he held up Virgo's key. "Forced Closure." Naruto said as he broke the contract Virgo had with the greedy man. Soon, the body of Virgo disappeared in a golden light. "And for the finale." Naruto stated, aiming his hand towards the ground. The Duke then watched in horror as Lava started to flow off of the teen's arm and started to burn his house.

Naruto was sitting at a bench on the train station, waiting for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Naruto looked up at the sky Cyclone sitting on the bench quietly beside him watched him do this. _"Lisanna-chan... I miss you."_ Naruto thought to himself as the clouds moved across the blue sky.

Cyclone heard something and perked up a bit. "Naruto." Naruto heard a voice call out to him. Naruto turned his head to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy coming towards him. Naruto stood up and walked towards them while Cyclone just stood up and walked along the bench.

"So how'd it go guy's?" Naruto asked them.

"It went terrible that's how it went." Lucy complained as she starts to cry fake anime tears. Naruto looked at Happy for an explanation.

"Basically, we found out that the man was Kemu's son." Happy explained. "It also turned out the book 'Daybreak' was actually a letter written by Kemu for his son. Natsu was about to destroy the book on the orders of the man before Lucy stopped him and explained everything." the blue cat said.

"That's interesting," Naruto responded before looking at Natsu. "You didn't take the two million, right?"

Natsu shook his head. "I thought that it would give us a bad look if we took money they didn't have to complete a mission." Natsu answered honestly. "Especially since the mansion wasn't even theirs to begin with." Natsu said as Naruto smiled at Natsu.

"Well that's good to hear." Naruto replied to them. "Come on, let's go home I'm tired and need a bowl of ramen to cheer me up." Naruto said. Soon, the group boarded the train with a proud Natsu, a crying Lucy, a sleeping Cyclone, and Happy, who had a fish that came out of nowhere in his mouth, and Naruto... that is until the train started to move and torture the two dragon slayers.

"So Lucy, I gotta ask you something." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy responded.

"What were those papers on your table about anyway's?" Natsu asked.

Lucy started to blush at this. "You see..." Lucy meekly replied.

"I think that she's trying to become an author." Naruto answered for her as he looked out the window to their town

. Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto just knows everything. It comes as a perk to being the prince of the dragon's." Cyclone answered as the train started to leave the train station.

"Wait what do you mean by that cat?" Lucy yelled while the others laughed. "No seriously what do you mean." Lucy asked him.

* * *

 ** _And there it is, leave a review on how i did would ya.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 It's just a Lullaby

_**And we're back with a new installment of Son of the Primordial Dragon. We seen Naruto managed to actually make Mirajane take her first job in over two years, and find the Daybreak book. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

Walking back into the guild Naruto released a frustrated sigh. It was like this every single time he went on a mission with Natsu. He was just glad that they didn't do any major damage besides him burning down the man's house. "So how'd it go?" Mira asked as he sat down at the bar.

"As well as you can expect when you have Natsu go on a mission with you." Naruto replied to her.

"Oh that bad huh?" she asked.

He gave a shrug "Well it could have been worse. He wanted to just barge in through the person we were supposed to take an item from and destroy everything." Naruto told her.

Mira nodded her head "That's Natsu for you. But then again I remember someone else used to be just like him before a certain incident." Mira said with a chuckle.

He gave a blank expression to the woman "I thought we agreed to never bring that up Mira." Naruto told her.

Mira sighed at this. Ever since the accident Naruto had lost that spark of life that made everyone else around him smile. Sure he joked around with the others, but he never really made an effort to give a true smile anymore. Mira knew of this mask since she had seen it form when Naruto had lost the love of his life those two years ago. The only time he truly smiled was when he saw something that was worth truly smiling about which was very rare to see like when they went and got Macao back for little Romeo. That was one of the things that made him smile with a true smile.

"I know but I will continue to remind you of what you were once like until you become like the old you once again." Mira told him.

Loke then ran into the guild breathing hard. "I-it's Erza she's back everyone. Erza's back." Loke said. Immediately everyone started to make the guild nice and clean while Natsu and Gray wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder.

Lucy walked over to him with a confused look on her face. "What's suddenly gotten into everyone?" she asked.

Naruto looked to her "Oh it's normal. Erza Scarlet our beloved Titania and Queen of the Fairies is quite strict and acts as an enforcer when the Master is gone. What you're seeing is quite tame to the several times I've seen her go bezerk when someone *Cough* Mira *Cough* destroyed her beloved cheesecake." Naruto told her.

"Not like you're any different when it comes to your ramen noodles." Mira muttered.

He glared at her playfully "Oi I'm not that bad." Naruto said as Mira giggled.

"Oh don't say that. We all know you are twice as bad as Erza is when someone spills your ramen." Mira said.

"Wait this I gotta hear. What does he do when his Ramen is spilled?" Lucy asked.

"I remember this one time a couple months ago that Wakaba spilled it during one of the brawls and he got so mad he unleashed one of his dragon roars." Mira laughed.

"Mira don't you dare speak anymore." Naruto said.

"Oh really which one did he use? Was it his Ice Dragon Roar or was it something else?" Lucy asked.

"It was his Dust Dragon Roar." Mira said while Naruto banged his head down on the counter mumbling "Mira is so mean to me." the entire time.

"Really? What is this Dust Dragon Roar like anyways? I think I saw him attempt to use a technique called the Dust Dragon's Dismantling Pillar or something like that." Lucy said.

"Uh huh His **"Jinryū no Genkai Hakuri: Hashira** _(Dust Dragon's Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar)"_ is one of Fairy Tail's most dangerous elemental spells. It was taught to him by the most powerful dragon to have ever been born. At least what we think to be the most powerful dragon besides the fabled Acnologia. Only Naruto knows it and believe me when I say that several people have tried to duplicate it without any success. But his **"Jinryū no Hoko** _(Dust Dragon's Roar)"_ on the other hand is a thousand times more powerful than his primitive world pillar." Mira said to a now shocked Lucy.

"D-did he really use something like that on an ally?" Lucy asked the laughing Mira.

"Oh yes he certainly did. But the roar did more than just hit Wakaba." Mira said.

"W-what did it do? Don't tell me he's dead?" Lucy asked.

Naruto sat up and glared at Mira "If you think of telling her I will kick your butt Mira." Naruto said to Mira, but she ignored him.

"No Wakaba is still alive, but Naruto's Dust Dragon Roar disintegrated half the guild hall because he was so mad." Mira said.

"D-disintegrated what kind of element has that kind of power to disintegrate half a frigging guild hall?" Lucy asked.

The sound of something heavy being set down along with a feminine voice caught her attention. "Naruto's Dust Dragon's Roar is no ordinary element. The only reason it has the power to do so is due to the fact that it is made of three separate elements that are simultaneously combined before it is released." the voice said.

"T-three d-different e-elements?" Lucy asked and the newcomer nodded.

"Yes. I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced herself.

"Welcome back red." Naruto said to her.

"Yeah thanks blondie." Erza said as she turned around and started to yell. "Even though the Master doesn't seem to care about what you do to the guild I do." Erza said as she pointed at a man sitting at a table.

"Nab pick a job and get to work." she said before she then looked at another man. "Wakaba stop smoking it's bad for your health." she told a man with a cigar in his mouth. "Cana don't drink so much it'll cause problems later on." she told a brunette sitting at a group of barrels before she turned to Elfman. "Elfman not everything has to be manly so don't say man after every sentence." she told Elfman before she turned again.

She then looked at Macao "Please say something. Your silence hurts more than your words." Macao said to her.

"Welcome back from Mt. Hakobe." was all she said before she turned to Natsu and Gray who both had one arm wrapped around the other's shoulder and holding hands as if they were going to shake. "Are the two of you behaving yourselves?" she asked them. The two nodded their heads quickly to her.

"Yes mam we've been good." the two said together as she turned back to the bar.

"I heard what happened on your last job. It's good to hear that you've let loose and act like your old self." Erza said to him.

"Eh it's just something that happens every once in awhile." Naruto replied.

"Wait I'm still stuck on the part that his Dust Dragon's Roar is made up of three elements." Lucy said.

Erza looked at the blonde celestial wizard "You must be new to the guild if you didn't know what the Dust Dragon's roar was made of." Erza said.

"Well I just joined a week ago so yeah I don't know anything about this place except for what I've read in the Sorcerer's Weekly." Lucy replied.

"Well then welcome to the guild. And if you must know Naruto's father was Raiun the Primordial that should help you figure out some of his past." Erza told her.

"Thanks but I was just curious as to how he knew so many dragon slaying elements?" Lucy said.

"To be honest nobody except for myself and Master Makarov truly know of how many elements I know. And no I'm not telling or revealing any of them unless I have no choice." Naruto said.

"We're off track I have something that you need to hear Naruto." Erza said as he looked at the redhead.

"Ok what do you got for me this time red?" Naruto asked her getting a scowl from her.

"I heard something on my way back when I defeated the monster who's horn I brought back. I need your help on something." Erza told him. This caused people to start whispering about how the fabled Titania of Fairy Tail needed help.

"And why would you need my help red?" Naruto asked.

"I was in a pub getting a drink so I could relax a little when I overheard two men speaking about an ancient artifact known as Lullaby." Erza said.

"Lullaby as in one of the demons of Zeref that Lullaby?" Naruto asked her and she nodded yes.

"Yes that is the one." Erza said.

"And you need my help because..." Naruto said trailing off.

"Because I need you in a team to track down the ones who stole it. Unless you want the Master to be killed by the damned thing." she said making him look at her.

"Alright I'm in, but we're going to need two more people to come along besides Cyclone." Naruto told her.

Erza nodded at him. "Thanks Naruto." she told him getting a nod from him.

Naruto then turns round and stands up before taking a few steps away from the bar "Gray get your stripping ass over here now." Naruto yelled out.

Slowly Gray walked over to them before he stood in front of them. "Yeah Naruto." he said to the blond.

"You're coming on a job with me and Erza tomorrow and there are no excuses as to why you won't be able to come with us. Now Lucy will come too so we can get her a little extra cash as I kinda owe her for the last job we went on together." Naruto told him. Lucy just looks at him in shock but nods a couple of times to show she understands him. Naruto walks back over to Erza and sits down.

Erza looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "So why is she coming with us? You hardly let anyone besides Natsu, Happy, Gray, or me or even Elfman out on missions with you. I know Cyclone is going regardless as he is your best friend like Happy is for Natsu, but this is new." Erza said.

Naruto looks at her "Lucy will come so we can get her a bit of extra cash as I owe her quite a bit for the last job we went on together." Naruto told her simply and she nods. Mira was mumbling about the new team and how it could be one of the strongest since the founding of Fairy Tail.

"Alright we got a team now we just need to prevent the people that want to kill the guild masters from reaching their goal." Erza said in a better mood than before.

The next morning the newly formed team had arrived at the train station with the sole exception of Erza. "Oh I'm so going to regret this later aren't I?" Naruto asked Lucy who could only shrug as she never worked with any of them besides Naruto before.

The train slowly pulled in while Erza came walking up to them. Lucy gawked at the sheer amount of it causing Naruto and Cyclone to chuckle at her reaction. "Are we all ready to go?" Erza asked. Gray and the others nodded yes to the redhead showing that they were. Before they boarded Naruto tapped Erza on her shoulder getting her to turn around.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" she asked.

"After this I want to see if we can still rival each other. So how bout when we get back we have a friendly spar in which afterwards Natsu will challenge you then I say something to distract him and you lay him out. You know I think he actually has gotten a bit stronger since you kicked his ass three years ago." Naruto told her while she nodded to him.

"Alright I'll think about it. Now let's go." Erza said as she boarded the train.

When they had started to move Naruto turned a bit paler as he tried to hold in his last meal. Lucy looked at Naruto and sighed "You know I kinda feel sorry for you Naruto." Lucy told him but he just waved it off with a weak motion with his hand.

"It's alright this isn't as bad as it would be for other dragon slayers. In fact I have it easier than they do in more ways than one." Naruto told her.

"Well then allow me- Erza started to say but Naruto shook his head no.

"I know what you're about to do Erza and I won't fall for it like Natsu would." Naruto told the redhead.

Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked

. "Oh usually when Naruto or Natsu travels with her, Erza knocks them out. Well Naruto quickly learned to say no to her unlike Natsu since that flame brain still falls for it." Gray explained to her as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"So Erza tell us why someone wants to kill the old man and the other guild masters." Naruto said looking at the redhead.

"Alright here is what I overheard as I was coming back. The dark guild Eisenwald has stolen the ancient item called Lullaby from the vault of the magic council. I believe it was a man named Erigor the Reaper that killed all the guards before he stole the evil thing from it's place of cotainmnet." Erza told them.

"Lullaby. What's Lullaby?" Lucy asked.

"It's a dark and ancient magic. Legend has it that Lullaby was created by the Dark Wizard Zeref four centuries ago. It has the ability to use a death magic spell called The Death Song." Naruto told her as she nodded in understanding.

"That means we need to find these Eisenwald flunkies and stop them before they can reach the guild master's meeting and use Lullaby on them." Gray said while Erza nodded.

"Yes it also means if things turn for the worse you'll be up first Gray." she said as he nodded.

Lucy then gained a curious look "If you don't mind me asking you this then may I know what kind of Magic do you guy's possess? I know Naruto and Natsu possess Dragon Slayer Magic but aside from them I know nothing about you." Lucy told them.

Gray rubbed his chin with a hum and then looked at her. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know that." he told her.

"Yeah I guess that since we are working as a team we should know our teammates abilities." Erza agreed.

"I have the ability to use Ice-Make Magic. But I also discovered a few years ago that I had the ability to use Demon Slayer Magic when Naruto tried to melt me with a Steam Dragon technique in a spar." Gray said.

Lucy was shocked. So that was a third Dragon Slayer Element that he could use, and if she was guessing right then the hotter the steam the deadlier.

"And if you must know then yes the hotter the steam the deadlier. I once had the privilege of watching him dissolve an entire group of lizard-men with a single attack." Gray told her as she yelled out "YOU CAN ALSO READ MINDS." but he ignored her.

Erza cleared her throat gaining the blondes attention. "My magic is known as one of the easiest, but one of the most useful ones called Requip Magic. It allows for me to store many useful items and other assortments of things in a pocket dimension for safe keeping so that I can use it later on." the redhead told the female blonde.

"I uh I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy simply said to them.

"You know in my personal opinion I think that Gray's magic is much more flexible than mine." Erza said as th said man grinned.

"Oh so you mean something like this?" he asked as he made the symbol for Fairy Tail out of ice in his hand.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean." Erza says with a humored voice to the Ice Wizard.

"You know I think I understand why you and Natsu have never gotten along since I joined the guild. I mean now that I think about it with you being ice and Natsu being fire it was simply saying that you and him used opposing elements that made me understand why." Lucy said as he nodded.

"Yeah and unlike Natsu, me and Naruto get along just fine. I mean why wouldn't we, we both use a ice element and he has helped me create some devastating attacks if I ever needed them." he told the buxom blond.

"So Naruto can you please tell me how many elements you can use?" she asked.

"Fine if you'll just shut up and quit asking me." Naruto said to her. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows that me and Natsu were raised by dragons. What they don't know is that my father Raiun was bred to kill. More specifically he was bred to kill Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He has the ability to use the five basic elements of nature due to his lineage. He can combine these elements to create a sub-element as I like to call them." Naruto told her as she nodded her head.

"What sub-elements can he use?" she asked him.

"Well he can use Ice as you seen me do. He can also use Lava, Iron, Scorch as I like to call it, Steam as you just learned, he can use Explosive which is good for certain battles, and Storm which allows him to manipulate the weather. And last but not least is the most powerful element which you learned at the guild... Dust." Naruto told her.

"What elements do you use to make these -exactly?" Lucy asked him.

"Well for Ice he would combine Water or Sea Magic with Wind or Sky. For Lava it takes a combination of Fire and Earth Magic to make something like actual lava. For Scorch it takes a combination of Fire and Wind or Sky Magic for me to use. For Iron it takes me a combination of uh... huh I don't remember if it took a combination or not but I'll think about it later." he said as he rubbed his chin.

"Now for Explosion Magic, which by the way I hardly ever use as it is dangerous, uses a combination of Earth and Lightning Magic. Steam Magic is made through the combination of Fire and Water or Sea Magic hence the name Steam. And next is Storm. Storm uses the combination of Water or Sea Magic and Lightning Magic so that I can use it. And as you already know I have to combine regular elements to make my sub-elements." Naruto told her.

"And what about Dust? What combination does it use?" she asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"It is actually more complicated than the regular tier two elements. Dust is what many would call a tier three elemental magic." Naruto said causing her to gasp while she thought, _"What? There is more than two tiers for elemental magic?"_ a bit scared now.

Naruto then sat up a bit so he could explain better "You see Dust is my most powerful combination due to the combining of three elements. By combining Wind or Sky Magic with Fire I create Scorch. But when I combine Earth with the Scorch Magic it infuses the power of Scorch with Lava and allows for me to destroy things at the molecular level with either a powerful beam of light or with a cube that can trap my opponents in and then detonate within and if I so choose kill them." he said.

"Are there any more elements that you can use?" Lucy asked him.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you. Reason why is we all have to have our secrets." he told her as she nodded.

When the train stopped in Onibus Station they got off the train which soon departed to head to the guild master's meeting. "You think that these Eisenwald fellows are still here?" Gray asked Erza.

She shrugged at him showing she didn't know. "Don't know, but then again the only way we can know is if we go looking to find out." she told him.

"Hey uh guys I think we have forgotten someone." Gray said.

Naruto looked around to see who could have been left behind and saw that Cyclone wasn't there with them. "OH MY GOD WE LEFT CYCLONE BEHIND!" he exclaimed as he turned around and started to chase after the train. When the train continued to out pace him he decided he needed to speed up he lit his feet on fire and used the flames as booster rockets to quickly catch up with it before it suddenly turned away and quickly outpaced him once again.

Erza and the others quickly caught up and stopped the train where Naruto quickly re-boarded and found a napping Cyclone in the seat he had fallen asleep in. He also saw a weird and creepy looking skull flute with three eyes stop rolling beside his feet. "Huh? What is this?" he asked nobody in particular.

"That would be my flute." a voice said from behind him.

"Oh uh yeah sorry it's just I've never seen one with such a design before. Which means I'm not giving this evil looking thing back to you. It is now in my custody sir good day." Naruto said seriously as he then began holding it up to look at it better.

"Careful bub I'm with the Eisenwald guild and we don't take kindly to things of ours being taken." he said.

"Oh so I was right in thinking that this was Lullaby?" Naruto asked mockingly. "You know I too am from a guild. It just so happens to one of if not the most powerful guild called Fairy Tail. You know I think it would be best if I destroyed this demonic thing so it doesn't hurt anyone." Naruto said.

"You better not you Fairy scum." the man said angrily.

He then heard the loudspeaker announce that the emergency stop was a false alarm and they would continue in a moment. "Oh crud. Well I'll see you later." Naruto said placing the flute to his forehead and giving a mock salute before he jumped out of the window with both Cyclone and the demonic flute in hand as the train began to move forward once again and was soon out of sight.

Cyclone woke up groggily. "Ugh where are we? Did we arrive at Onibus yet?" he asked.

"Buddy we're way past Onibus by his point. You know I was curious as to why it was so quiet on the train and I guess we accidentally forgot you." Naruto said to the cat.

"What! How could you forget the one person-"Cat" Naruto stated-that's been there with you for everything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but the good news is we have Lullaby in our possession now." Naruto said as the rest of the group walks up.

"So you managed to find him that's good news." Erza said as Naruto walked up to her.

"That's not all. I obtained Lullaby from one of the Eisenwald flunkies as well. We need to make sure it stays out of their hands so could you put this in your requip dimension thing?" he asked the surprised redhead.

She nods and with a small glow it disappears from sight. "We managed to get a magic vehicle so we could catch up with you." Erza told him.

"And by that I am guessing you mean stole it." he said as she nodded. "Good that means we just need to outpace them and reach the guild master's before they do and people get hurt or worse they get killed by some idiots." he said as he climbed up on the machine and attached the SE plug to his arm.

"What are you doing I was the one who was driving." Erza said. "We need to preserve our energy as much as possible. With me having the largest amount of magic it is best if I were to drive." he replied.

"What about your motion sickness? You know Lisanna would never let you drive thanks to it right?" she asked him as he gave a small glare.

"Well Lisanna isn't here anymore which means that I'm able to do things that I normally wouldn't be able to so get in already." he said to her.

Complying with the now frustrated blonde she got in the vehicle with the others and Naruto started to drive to the guild master's meeting quickly. Lucy was curious about something so she turned to the others. "Hey can I ask you guys a question?" she asked.

"Technically you just did but yeah sure go ahead ask away." Gray said.

"Who is this Lisanna that Naruto and Erza were talking about before we left a few seconds ago?" she asked as they tensed up a bit at the name.

Cyclone sighed as he tried to ignore his memories of him and his friend with his girlfriend while Erza and Gray just sighed. "Lisanna... Lisanna was once Naruto's girlfriend." Erza said honestly.

"Oh really? I never knew Naruto dated anyone before. Actually I take that back I thought that he was with Mira when they started hanging out at the bar before they left on that one mission a few days ago when I first joined you guys." she said before she looked at them and asked another question, "So what happened to her did they break up and she left him or is it something else?" she asked.

Gray shook his head at her "No that's where you're wrong. They were actually quite happy with one another when she was with us." Gray said with a smile as he remembered the old Naruto.

"Oh so did she leave the guild or something?" she asked as he shook his head no.

"Wrong again. Naruto and Lisanna were together so often you would think that they were married. Actually I'm pretty sure if she was still here he would ask her to have married him. But to know why he is the way he is you need to know the full story." he told her.

"You see Naruto and Natsu joined the guild only a couple of weeks apart but they have known each other for far longer. Both of them can actually support one anothers claim of being raised by dragon's which nobody believed when we first met them and they actually started talking about their father's which supported the other's story. Naruto met Lisanna on the same day he joined the guild and for them it was a love at first sight type thing." Gray said as he began to explain to her.

"Naruto and Lisanna did everything together whether it be the lowest ranking jobs to playing house out at a secret spot only they knew of. One day Lisanna went exploring and since it was her favorite hobby she easily got lost in the woods. Naruto being the love-struck puppy he was at the time runs out of the guild and into the woods without second thought in the world to find her. Gildarts followed behind him to make sure he didn't get hurt but he didn't." Gray said with a chuckle.

"Well from what Gildarts said when they came back was that Naruto easily killed a Vulcan by using his Lava Dragons Roar and melted it away. Actually the garden the two of them grew together is still there now that I think about it. Anyways Naruto and Lisanna started to grow closer with each passing day and when Naruto had just turned fifteen and Lisanna turned fifteen the next day after him he asked her out. Well they were so close that Naruto usually did tag along missions with her and her siblings so they could watch each other's back." Gray said.

"Oh who were her siblings?" she asked him.

"Mira and Elfman." he replied shocking her.

"But if they're still at the guild then what happened?" she asked.

"That's the thing. One day Lisanna had been invited on a mission with her siblings and told Naruto about it. Naruto had then immediately gotten a bad feeling and told her so. But when she left... she didn't come back to us." he said as he, Erza, and Cyclone then lowered their heads. Lucy just puts a hand to her mouth.

"She died on that mission due to Elfman not being able to control his emotions when he had taken over the very beast they were hired to kill. He took it over in order to better protect his family. Naruto was heartbroken and nearly died from it. Naruto wasn't seen for nearly a year after that and when he did come back he changed into the man that you now see. He doesn't smile like he used to he doesn't laugh like it either neither does he cause as much damage as he used to as well." he said.

"Wait Naruto was reckless?" she asked while Cyclone nodded to her.

"Oh yeah and it was actually much worse than Natsu on a really bad day where he took a job." the cat said with a chuckle.

"Oh god I think I've heard everything." Lucy joked, but her laughter quickly stopped when the magic vehicle lurched to a halt. "Naruto looked through the window with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Eisenwald. They've taken a train and are now ahead of us. The guy I stole Lullaby from is also dead." he said.

"What!" they all exclaimed as they climbed out of the vehicle. When they got out of the vehicle they did see that the man was dead. "This is bad. Eisenwald are probably now way ahead which means we need to move and we need to move now." Naruto said as they rushed back to the vehicle and quickly left with Erza driving once again.

* * *

Meanwhile with Makarov

* * *

Makarov was sitting at a table with Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild and Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus guild drinking a beer. "You know Makky I'm a bit jealous of you. I mean who wouldn't be when you have the one people call the Primordial Slayer or Son of Raiun the Primordial dragon of legends long forgotten. And I also heard that one of your members also gave someone a rude awakening as well." Bob says to Makarov with dramatic hand motions.

Makarov only hears him talk about Lucy. "Oh you must be talking about my newest recruit Lucy. Yeah she did and she's also got a body that most women would kill for." Makarov says.

Master Goldmine sighs at this "You know Master Makarov you shouldn't talk about one of your member's like that." he says.

"You know Makky I think that your wizards may get a bit to spirited one day and destroy an entire city." Bob says.

Master Goldmine nods in agreement "I agree with Master Bob, Makarov. Even the council is afraid that it'll happen one day." he says.

Makarov then hears the magic bird calling his name causing him to turn around. When he holds out his hand the bird drops a letter in his hand. "Ah a letter wonder who it's from." Makarov says as he opens the seal. In a flash of light a silhouette of Mira appears.

 _"Oh_ _hello master it's good to see you've arrived at the meeting safely."_ the silhouette says.

The men crowd around to get a better look. "See boy's this little cutie is our poster girl Mirajane. Grab some looks while you still can." Makarov says.

Mira's letter soon continues where Mira left off. _"Oh Master I have such great news for_ you.-Really- _Naruto, Erza, Gray, and Lucy along with Cyclone have formed a team together."_ Mira says as she shocks Makarov.

 _"What an amazing combination isn't it?"_ Mira asked him. Makarov could actually feel his heart stop beating. _"I actually think that this may be our strongest team since yours. It's a shame Natsu didn't join them though I'm sure it would have been the greatest bar none."_ Mira says.

Makarov soon started to shake as he started to think _"Oh no we're doomed. They actually teamed up together. Who did I manage to piss off in my past life enough for something like this to happen."_

"I guess the council had a good reason to be afraid after all." Master Goldmine said as Makarov collapsed onto his back.

Makarov was still thinking along the lines _"I really can't believe it those three alone could destroy a city, but if Natsu were to join we'd all be doomed. I better hurry up and leave so that nothing crazy happens before I return to the guild. No wait I should just leave now, but if I do then the other Masters will think I'm insane or something."_

* * *

Naruto now sitting inside the magic vehicle with a scowl on his face. "You know my private life and who it involves is meant to be oh I don't know PRIVATE." he yells making Gray sit up a bit straighter.

"Calm down Naruto she was just curious about who Lisanna was." Cyclone says causing Naruto to release a sigh.

"I know, but I buried the past behind me when she died. I don't look back as it's what she would want me to do." Naruto said releasing another sigh.

Naruto then sticks his head out and starts to yell "Erza we need to speed up, but don't overload the SE plug." at Erza.

"I know. Hang on." she yells back as she pushes more magic into the vehicle making it go faster. She suddenly stops the car making Naruto nearly hit his head. Sticking his head out of the window he saw a column of smoke rise into the air.

"Dammit we were to late and now they've done this." Naruto growled. They ran inside to see a manager telling people that a train derailed but they didn't believe it. "Ok let's sneak in and take them out. It'll be a thousand times easier than you knocking them out and then run in anyways." Naruto said as the group nodded in agreement and snuck by the man telling everyone what had 'happened'.

Naruto was in the lead with Erza and the others behind him. "Knowing that the Eisenwald guild is here shouldn't the army be here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but it may already be to late." Erza said.

"We can't let that slow us down. We need to focus on the people that are here setting up a pathetic attempt of an ambush behind the doors." Naruto said gaining looks of surprise from his comrades.

They soon walked through the doors where they saw the rest of the Eisenwald guild with a white haired man wielding a scythe standing before them. "I see you insects finally made it. Now I'm only going to say this once hand over the Lullaby flute to me or else I'll kill you." the man said.

"Uh huh and then you kill us either way so it's a lose-lose situation for us but a lose-win situation for you guys." Naruto said gaining the man's attention.

"And did I ask for mouth from you you stupid insect? Now I'm being nice here and here you are being rude. Now I am only going to ask you one more time. Hand it over or die." he demanded.

"Sorry but I have a question. Were you planning on telling your guilds-men that you were planning to throw them to the dogs and kill them with Lullaby and then go after the guild masters or did you leave that out of your little plan Erigor?" Naruto possibly lied as the rest of the guild now glared at Erigor.

"What did you say?" Erigor growled out.

"Oh it's just that since we're at a train station with loud speakers which I assume if and, you did get your hands on Lullaby you would broadcast it over the rest of the city to kill countless people, but did you know that regardless of they heard or not that your friends would die due to you playing the death song of Lullaby." Naruto said to the man.

Now the men of Eisenwald were really angry at Erigor for that. "I don't care what you say. When I kill the guild-masters then I Erigor the Reaper will then go after the king and when he dies the world is as good as mine." he says as he leaps into the air and starts to hover. "Well then I guess it's time I put you in your place insect scum." Erigor said. "Men kill them all and bring me the Lullaby." he ordered them and then disappeared.

"Yeah I don't think so." Naruto said as his body was then covered in lava. **"Yo** **ryū no Yoroi** _(Lava Dragon's Armor)"_ Naruto said when his transformation was complete. Lucy was amazed by Naruto's transformation just like everybody else. Naruto then turns back towards his friends. "Alright guys go after Erigor and stop him before he does something we can't stop." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Gray asked. "I'll be fine these guys aren't nothing when compared to a dragon. Besides we still have Lullaby in our possession which means we hold the advantage. Erza if he manages to get hold on one of our friends bring Lullaby out and threaten to break it. If he doesn't comply with your wishes break it anyways you got it?" Naruto asked her.

Erza nods her head and motions for Gray and Lucy to follow her. When they left only Naruto and Cyclone stood in front of them.

"Alright let's make some bones break." Cyclone said.

Naruto nods and takes a deep breath **"** **Yo** **ryū no Shakugaryūgan** _(Lava Dragon's Scorching Rocks)"_ Naruto shouts as the Eisenwald men charge him. The men stop when they see what comes out of the next ten seconds.

Naruto then expels a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the group of now wide eyed men with tremendous force. They bring up their defenses but due to their composition, and because a considerable number of them have been dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they easily destroyed what defenses were put up against the attack.

When the technique ends Naruto stands in front of a burning pile of defenses and a scared group of men. One of them then notices that Naruto's armor is pure lava. "Hey Water Magic users to the front. We'll beat him by solidifying that pretty armor of his." he says as the men complied with his orders. They then start to hurl multiple spells of water at him. Burt in a shocking move the water gets swallowed by him.

"What how is that even possible?" one of the flunkies asked.

"I don't get it he's covered in lava. He should be a stone statue right now." another says.

Naruto just sighs at them. "Oh come on I may be covered in Lava but I am able to use other elements even when I'm like this. Here I'll show you a real water technique." Naruto says as he sucks in a deep breath.

 **"Sui** **ryū no** **Daibakufu** _(Water Dragon's Giant Vortex)"_ Naruto says. Then he spits out a large wave of water over a large area. It surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.

Looking over the nearly drowned men Naruto could only smirk as they continued to cough up a lung as they tried to draw in a breath of air. Naruto allows for the lava that covered him in a powerful suit of armor dissolve into nothing as he shakes his head. "Honestly I am a bit disappointed in you guys. Y'all didn't even stand up against one of my weaker versions of that real technique." Naruto said looking at the group.

"And yet I find myself talking to nobody so I think I'm just going to knock out the rest of you and then be on my way." he says to nobody in particular and then walks around and knocks those still awake into the world of unconsciousness ties them up and heads after the others with Cyclone right behind him. Cyclone sighs which causes Naruto to look at him "What's the matter with you?" Naruto asks him.

"Oh it's just I thought that those guys would put up a better fight than they did. Guess I was proven wrong." Cyclone said which made Naruto nod in agreement.

"Yeah what a disappointment." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Erza and the others had been surrounded by a cage of wind courtesy of Erigor who was now cackling like a madman which wasn't far from the truth. "Now insects I'm only going to be nice this once and let you go. But in order for that to happen I need you to hand me the Lullaby flute. Now you either hand it over to me or I will not be kind and I will have to shred you with my wind, and trust me when I say it'll be messy and nothing will be left." Erigor gloated to them.

"No. We know you're going to kill us regardless. So take our offer and shove it up your ass." Gray shouted out to Erigor causing him to growl.

"Very well then scum prepare to meet the reaper." Erigor says as he give a maniac laugh while he starts to shrink the wind barrier. But in an instant is started to disappear as the winds started to calm down. Erigor got confused until he heard a burp before what sounded like chewing.

"You know your wind is a little to crunchy for my tastes. I would prefer that they be nice and calm with a mild dash of ass kicking to the side for an appetizer. But so far these winds are crazy and wild with a really bad crunch of I want to kill you and will smear your guts on the sidewalk for the main course. I tell you wind mages these days can't make a good wind spell to save a life it's gotten pathetic really." a voice said gaining their attention as the winds finally disappeared to reveal Naruto standing behind them as he finished inhaling the last of the hash winds into his belly before he released another burp.

"What the hell?" Erigor gawked as he watched the teen literally eat wind, which he thought was impossible, "H-how did y-you..." Erigor stuttered as Naruto walked forward.

"Eat your wind. Simple really I just inhaled it. That and the fact I can use just about any draconian element there is to offer. Wind is no exception to something that I can eat. And just like any slayer I have found some worthy prey to slay, but I'm not like you where I just kill for the hell of it. So Just this once I will kill a person and stain my hands red with blood to protect the innocent. Erigor the Reaper I hereby judge you guilty and by these witnesses I vow to win." Naruto said as he now had a seriously pissed off face while he looked at Erigor.

Erigor smirked at the teen. "Well show me what you can do insect." Erigor attempted to taunt him. It didn't work as Naruto just kept looking at him with the same face that was void of emotions.

"Ok. Erza I want you and the others to head to clover and deliver the package to the Master's and don't stop whatever you do alright. I'll catch up in a little bit ok." Naruto said still looking at Erigor.

Erza nods her head and motions for the others to follow. Naruto looks at Cyclone and speaks "You better go with them bud. There is now telling how bad this could get so go after them and listen to what Erza says alright." Naruto tells the cat who nods and flies away after the redhead. Naruto then turns back to face Erigor who was now chuckling a sinister laugh at him.

"Well that was a bold move fly, but now with your backup gone there is nobody to save you from the reaper." Erigor said trying to scare him.

"Yeah save your theatrics for the real reaper they don't work on me and they won't work on the real deal so let's just skip through all the bullshit monologues where the good guy tells the bad guy they will stop them where the bad guy does his evil speech and all that good fun shit I don't care to hear from you." Naruto told Erigor.

"Saves me the trouble of telling you that you're going down anyways fly." Erigor responds to him.

"Well normally I'm a person that doesn't want to cause much damage to a building or city block, but for you I'm willing to make an exception. Now I'm ready to break some bones. Get ready Erigor cause I'm coming for you." Naruto says with a gleam that was long forgotten now flashing in his eye's.

"Bring it." Erigor says as he flies at Naruto.

Naruto just draws back a fist enveloping it in hot steam "It's just too easy. Take this **"Fuu** **ryū no Tekken** _(Steam Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he launches the fist at Erigor. When the fist connects Erigor is sent flying through the wall where he then crashes through several more walls before he finally stops. Standing up he wipes some blood that comes out of his mouth before he licks it off his hands and chuckles. He then see's Naruto standing at the first hole that he had made with his body waiting impassively for him to come back.

Erigor draws back his scythe and starts to run at Naruto as fast as he could. Bringing the weapon up to cleave him into from top to bottom he swings the scythe while Naruto stands impassively. What happens next begins to make Erigor sweat. His scythe breaks against scales... iron scales. "My **"Tetsuryū no Uroko** _(Iron Dragon Scales)"_ are quite impressive don't you think?" Naruto asks him rhetorically.

Erigor jumps back to gain some distance from the ironclad human. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to come up with a plan so he could kill the kid in front of him, but so far he was drawing a blank. He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto calls out another spell **"Tetsuryūken** _(Iron Dragon's Sword)"_ and transforms his right arm into a blade instead of it's clubbed form he used on Mt. Hakobe with sharp spikes on it that start to quickly spin until it's more like a chainsaw than a sword.

Jumping up Naruto raises his arm up before he brings it down with great force. The force of the swing tears the ground apart and throws Erigor back through a wall. Naruto draws his head back no longer caring for playing fair and calls out **"Tetsuryū no Hōkō** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ After gathering enough magic power in his mouth, Naruto shapes it into a powerful tornado which he effectively emits and sends towards Erigor. Such tornado possesses an immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, and almost shred's Erigor's body apart.

Erigor barely managed to dodge the lethal attack before he growls. First this insect stands up to him and steals the Lullaby flute from him, and now he nearly killed him with only three moves. And to add insult to the wounds he hadn't landed a single strike on him not counting the ones the insect allowed him to. He then covers his hand in his wind magic and calls out **"Magic Wind Palm"** and sends out a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets, but still much to his anger his target just inhales it again.

"You're making this to easy for me man, and I've given you plenty of chances to cut me down. What's the matter you can't handle the pressure?" Naruto taunts Erigor making him mad.

"I'll show you why I'm called the reaper. Now DIE **"Storm Bringer"** Erigor calls out. Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the blonde dragon slayer. A powerful tornado is generated, which spins and strikes the Naruto, who still stands impassively, as it tries cutting him with wind blades.

Naruto just yawns before he once again inhales the wind much to Erigor's rage. "Seriously... I think that I may have been overestimating you. Guess we all have our disappointments to live with." Naruto told him. "Now that I've grown tired of the child's play I think it's time for me to pull off the kiddie gloves and get rid of you so I can catch up with my team." Naruto tells him before he draws back his head again, but this time Erigor saw his enemy's steel scaled throat glow from red to white from the sudden heat within his body.

 **"Shaku** **ryū no Hōkō** _(Scorch Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he spit's out a vortex of blue flames straight at Erigor, who was still standing with a still intact wall behind him, and since it was so widespread he couldn't dodge it. When it connected with him he could actually feel the flesh start to peel from his bones, before it suddenly stopped.

"What you thought I was going to make your end nice and quick. Oh no buddy boy. for all your sick thoughts and cruel things you have done I'm going to give you a righteous punishment. I know that when I die I won't be spared a punishment by the reaper for killing, but I think for you he'll make an exception. Now let's give that pretty head of yours a few new mark's eh?" Naruto said letting the Iron scales disappear from his body.

"Now **"Rai** **ryū no Hōken** _(Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist)"_ Naruto says as he gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists before he bends his left arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his magic seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, which is completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the downed man.

The strike electrocutes Erigor as well as gives him a few cuts to his body thanks to a few of the sharper bolts causing the man to cry out in pain. "Oh poor baby can't take what he dishes out. How bout I make it feel better with this **"Fu** **ryū no Saiga** _(Wind Dragon's Crushing Fang)"_ Naruto says as he then swipes at Erigor with his fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as he does so. The technique shreds some of the mans remaining clothes as well as leave a few shallow cuts on his body.

When he is done Naruto nods with a satisfied smirk. "You know I think I like you better like this Erigor. How bout I just leave you here for the army to come get since you're so nice to have evaded capture for the past six years. But remember if we ever cross paths again I'll actually go through with my promise unlike today." Naruto tells him before he grabs the back of Erigor's head and slams a knee to his face and breaks his nose in the process as he is knocked unconscious.

He then ignites his feet and flies off after his friends through the sky. As he is flying over the train tracks that head to Clover town he spots the magic vehicle with Erza driving it. Speeding up a bit he lands on the roof of the vehicle gaining Erza and the other's attention "Is it done?" Erza asked him. "If you must know I didn't kill him. I left him barely alive and since the army was on their way they'll apprehend the entire Eisenwald guild soon." Naruto tells the redhead.

"That's good to hear. I'm almost out of magic power so wanna take over while I get some of my energy back?" she asks him.

"Yeah let's just wait until we're off the tracks." Naruto told her as she nodded in agreement.

"So how many did you use to win?" Erza asked.

"More than I should have allowed myself to use. I severely overestimated his abilities." Naruto told her.

"You still didn't answer my question." she said as he gave a annoyed growl.

"Ok fine I used five." he told her. Erza giggled at the younger blondes frustration as they soon got off the tracks.

When Erza stopped the magic vehicle Gray, Lucy, and Cyclone climbed out of the machine and saw Naruto. Cyclone immediately latched onto his leg and hugged it. Gray nodded his head to the blond male in a job well done. Lucy smiled at him as she waved hello to the other blond who easily returned it. "Well now that Erigor and his other flunkies are now in the hands of the army I say we head to the guild master's meeting and hand over the LUllaby flute and head home." Naruto said as the others nodded quite easily as it had been a long day of trying to keep them safe.

Naruto then climbed into the driver's seat and attached the SE plug to his arm while Erza climbed inside to get a bit of rest. Now that Eisenwald was out of the way and the Lullaby flute was in their possession they could make their way to the meeting without any interruptions, which also meant they could travel at a steadier pace than before where they were rushing after the Eisenwald guild and try to stop them.

Upon arriving they saw the Master's leaving to head home. Naruto tapped Erza on the shoulder to get her attention. "It's time. Hand me the Lullaby and I'll take the responsibility of handing it over to the Master." Naruto said to the redhead. Nodding her head the redhead held out her hand where it glowed for a second before Lullaby appeared in her hands. Handing it over to the blond he nodded his head and walked over to the Master's.

"Master Makarov. Master Makarov." Naruto called out to the old man getting his attention.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked the blond.

Naruto gave a polite bow to the elderly man "I came here to turn this magic item over to a guild Master so they could place it back into the council's custody." he answered as he handed the flute over to him. Surprised to see the item he nodded as the rest of Naruto's team came walking over.

"You did a good thing turning this over to me Naruto. I can only imagine what could have happened if this fell into the wrong hands." Makarov told him.

Bob walked up to the blond "Oh Naruto honey you're looking absolutely ravishing. How have you been since you left the guild to return home?" Bob asked the now disturbed blond.

"Uh I've been good Master Bob." he replied to him.

"You know young Jenny has been asking where you went right?" Bob asked him causing the blond to sigh.

"Yeah and when you see her next time tell her I said hi." Naruto told him sarcastically as he walked over to Goldmine. "Master Goldmine it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto asked as he simply nodded to the blonde.

"Yeah it has my boy. I recon you had to get pretty wild in order to stop the person who stole the Lullaby flute to return it here." Goldmine said to the blond who nodded at him.

 _ **"I grow tired of all of this."**_ a deep voice says out of nowhere. Naruto turns to where the voice came from and saw Makarov looking down at the flute in his hands.

"Hey don't look at me it was the flute." he said as he dropped the now smoking instrument.

"Gray I believe it's your time to shine." Naruto said as Gray nodded his head.

"I got it just stand back everybody." Gray told everyone as he removed his jacket to reveal his arm that now had black tribal tattoos on it.

In a flash of light Lullaby stood in front of them in it's true form. _**"And now I claim all your souls."**_ Lullaby said.

"Yeah not going to happen. **"Ice Make Demon Zeroth Entrapping Glacier"** Gray shouts as a literal glacier entraps Lullaby stopping it in it's tracks. With a simple wave of his arm the glacier along with the trapped Lullaby shatter to pieces and start to dissolve into nothing.

"Well there goes that thing." Gray said as he looked at where Lullaby once stood and he replaced his jacket.

"Wow so that is the power of a Demon Slayer Wizard. He destroyed Lullaby so effortlessly. Is this the same kind of power a dragon slayer can wield as well?" Lucy asked as she watched the sparkling ice fall from the sky.

"We don't know. In Fact we've never tried to compare the two types of Magic before so we won't be able to tell until we do." Erza said as she watched Gray work to effortlessly defeat Lullaby.

"Well I think it's best we head home guy's." Naruto said. The group along with the other guild master's nodded their heads in agreement. It had been a long day for everyone and the only thing that they wanted to do was go home and get some damn sleep.

"Well see you next time Makky." Bob said to Makarov. Makarov waved goodbye to his old friend while Erza placed the short man on her shoulder's.

* * *

 _ **And BOOM goes the dynamite. Tell me what you think and leave a Review for me. I will see you guys on the next installment. This is the Adventreader221 signing out peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Phantom's Strike

_**And we're back in business. Leave me a review on the rewrite would you.**_

 ** _"_ Dragon/Etherious demon Speech/Spell"**

 _ **'Dragon/** **Etherious demon** **Thought'**_

 _"_ Human/Etherious demon Speech"

 _'Human/Etherious demon Thought'_

* * *

After their return to the guild Naruto was once again sitting at the bar with Mira serving him a hot meal that consisted of teriyaki noodles and chicken with a bit of shrimp to the side and a glass of coke. "So how was the mission Naruto?" Mira asked.

He grimaced at her "Yeah I kinda went a little overboard in a fight with a man named Erigor." Naruto said taking a couple of swallows from his soda.

"Oh really now? I sense a old excuse coming along shortly." Mira said in a singsong voice.

"Oi I didn't mean to overestimate the guy where I used more than the usual two elements. It's just he kept uh taunting and I basically let him know who was better." Naruto told her as he 'tried' to explain why he had done what he had done.

She raised a brow at the blonde Dragon Slayer "Oh really. And do tell why Naruto." Mira teased him.

"Nah knowing you you'll use it against me as blackmail or something." Naruto said taking a bite from his meal.

Erza then walked over to the bar and sat beside him "Hey Mira can I get a slice of strawberry cake and a glass of water." she ordered.

Mira nodded and went to get the redhead's snack. "You ready for our spar red?" Naruto asked as Mira came back with Erza's order which she happily ate.

"I said I'd think about it, and I haven't had time to do it blondie." Erza responded.

"Hey don't worry bout me I'm patient unlike Natsu." Naruto told her taking a large swig from the soda and then eating more of his meal.

Erza nodded in agreement "Ain't that the truth." she muttered.

After several minutes of thinking Naruto spoke "You know something red?" Naruto said looking at Erza.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think I need a spar to see if I'm strong. I know that if I'm strong in my heart and in my mind then in reality I am strong unless I am proven wrong." Naruto said suddenly as the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"And what brought this on?" she asked him as he shrugged.

"Don't know, but I know I don't need to test myself anymore. Why don't you go see if Natsu is up for a spar red. I know that you know you want to see how strong he's gotten." Naruto egged her on.

Erza soon cracked a smile at him "Alright you've talked me into it blondie. I'll go and test Natsu's limitations." she said standing up before she walked away.

Naruto didn't know why he suddenly wimped out on his spar with her, but he knew there would be other days where he would be able to fight the redhead. When he looked up he saw Mira smirk at him. "And what does little Mira have on her mind?" Naruto joked.

She waved her hand at him "Oh nothing it's just I'm glad to see a bit of the old you is all." she said with a small giggle causing him to shake his head at her.

The two then hear Natsu yell "ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP. LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED GUYS AND I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER" and then a crowd rushes out the door to watch them fight.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go watch a fight." Naruto said gulping down the last of his meal and walks calmly out the door.

When he get's outside he see's Cana taking bet's and walks over to her. "Okay which one you want to bet on?" the brunette asked him.

"I bet that someone or something is going to interrupt the fight." Naruto said handing her five thousand jewels while she marks down his bet.

"You know for once I actually agree with you." Cana told him.

Naruto just laughed "Yeah it's just something that my gut is telling me Cana." he tells the alcoholic brunette while he scratches the back of his head.

Cana then stands up and yells "Alright the betting is over. Let the fight begin." and Makarov waves the staff he walked with while shouting for them to start. Erza immediately Requips her Flame Empress Armor on to cancel out most of Natsu's flames as he start to throw punches and kicks of fire at her along with a couple of roars which are all blocked by the strong redhead.

The fight is stopped when a magic barrier suddenly appears and stops the two in their place. When everyone turns to see who stopped the fight they see it's a council frog messenger. "This fight is hereby over." the messenger says before it clears it's throat and speaks in a louder voice "May I have your complete attention please. I come here on orders from the magic council." the frog messenger says while Natsu runs away screaming he'll never be taken alive.

The messenger just ignores the running pinkette as it looks at Naruto who was collecting his money from the brunette. "As a result of the Eisenwald guilds attempted assassination of the guildmasters a few day's ago a member of Fairy Tail has been charged with seventeen counts of property damage, seventy eight counts of assault, and one count of attempted murder.-To be fair I was trying to stay alive since he wanted to kill me. I simply returned the favor except I didn't kill him out of kindness- Naruto of Fairy Tail you are hereby placed under arrest." the messenger says reading the charges against him while ignoring the blonde's excuse.

Everyone was shocked to hear that one of their own was getting arrested for such things. Makarov nearly had a heart attack at the possible amount of money the guild owed for the property damages alone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he knew this was a possibility of happening and walked over to the messenger and simply said to take him away, and disappeared with the messenger as the magic circle that the messenger place dissolved as well.

Upon arriving at the magic council Naruto has magic cuffs placed on him that stop's his ability to use magic. "Follow me please, and don't try to escape." the guard says to him. Nodding his head Naruto follows the guard through the halls before he is ushered through a set of large door's and is shown a pedestal he was to stand on while the guard exits the chamber. A man then takes a gavel and bangs it down several times to gain order among the council.

"This meeting is now in session." a man says loudly before he clears his throat so he could speak better. "Ladies and gentlemen of the magic council before you stands one Naruto of Fairy Tail." the man says opening up the case he had in front of him. Naruto looks up at the council and notices that out of all of them only a couple appear to be around his age while all the others were around the Master's age. Speaking once again Naruto clears his head to pay attention

"Naruto you stand before us with charges placed upon you due to your involvement with the fight against the dark guild Eisenwald. We have taken the fact that you stopped most of the main member's with one Erigor the Reaper as the main constituent of this plan. However that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Due to the fact you destroyed most of the train station that Eisenwald took over the damage alone has caused you to have been called here to face punishment." he said to him.

Naruto nods his head as he knew that actions always had a consequence. "The charges placed are no less than seventeen counts of property damage, seventy eight counts of assault, and one count of attempted murder. How do you plead young man?" the leader of the council asked him.

"I plead guilty sir. I have no excuses on how to appease the council." Naruto says. "I know my guild is very and I mean _very_ reckless since every time one of us takes a mission something is either broken or destroyed in the process in which someone get's hurt. I try my damndest to be careful where I choose to fight but when it came to the Eisenwald incident I couldn't afford to hold back or I would have been killed by Erigor. I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary councilman." Naruto tells him bowing his head in respect.

"One night in jail should do the trick so don't let an incident like this happen again." the councilman said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

But before the sentence could be carried out the wall behind him exploded where Natsu came walking through the rubble with his hair dyed blonde. "I am Naruto. I don't know who you idiots are but this guy is a fake. Do you hear me?" he says before be then begins to cause havoc throughout the room.

"Natsu you idiot I was just going to spend the night in jail. Now look at what you've done you dumbass." Naruto yells at Natsu.

Natsu stops his rampaging and looks up at the angry council with the exception of the blue haired one and a young voluptuous woman with dark black hair who watch with a humored face. Natsu chuckles as he starts to rub the back of his head like Naruto does when he is embarrassed about something "Eh heh heh heh heh oops my bad." he says nervously.

The councilman just bangs the gavel a couple times before he says "Take them to the holding cells." and the guard does as he is ordered and takes them to a cell for their punishment all the while Naruto gives Natsu a annoyed look.

"What?" Natsu asked him.

"Natsu when something like this happens you don't have to come after me you know that right?" Naruto asked his cousin figure.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't wanna leave you hanging." he replies.

"Well I guess I can't complain since I have company for however long we're here now." Naruto says.

"You know I'm pretty sure you could have gotten it off easy if you hadn't done as much damage to gain the council's attention." Natsu said to the blond.

Naruto snorts at his friend/brother "Eh it doesn't matter it's just how the council operates and keeps order throughout the land nothing we can do about it in the end." Naruto says shrugging his shoulders.

When Naruto and Natsu returned to the guild a couple of days later Naruto decides to go out and do a few missions after a quick bite of food from Mira's cooking. When he returns later that day he see's Mystogan walking out of the guildhall "Hey Mystogan." Naruto greets him as he passes him.

"Naruto." Mystogan greets as he passes him as they continue to walk their own way.

When he walks into the guild he sees everyone waking up from the sleep spell that as cast. As he walks over to the counter to sit down he hears people complain about how they were put to sleep. "So who is Mystogan again cause I don't think I've met him before." Lucy says as she stands up.

"He's one of the strongest wizards we have. The thing is every time he comes here to get a job he puts us all to sleep." Gray says.

"Not to mention nobody besides the master has seen his face." Elfman says rubbing his head.

"I have." a voice calls from the second floor gaining their attention while Naruto stays quiet.

"Laxus." Elfman say's a little surprised.

"Well what a treat." Wakaba grumbles.

Naruto walks over to her with Cyclone in tow "That's the Master's grandson Laxus. He's also a contender for the strongest. But he's kind of a dick to most of us." Naruto tells her before he looks at Laxus.

"You guy's do know that ol Mysty is shy. I don't know why you bother him and his privacy so quit digging your noses where they don't belong." the powerful blonde says to them.

"Hey Laxus when was the last time you were here six months or something like that right?" Naruto asked him.

Laxus let's out a chuckle "Ah my old rival it's been quite awhile hasn't it. Last time we fought we couldn't determine a winner to see who was stronger." Laxus said to Naruto.

"Yeah but then again we only used our hand to hand combat and not our magic abilities like usual so there is that." Naruto says nonchalantly. Lucy looks at Naruto in shock. How was he able to stand against such a brute of man.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Natsu screams out to the muscular blond who sighs in annoyance.

"Sorry pipsqueak but I just back and want to take a nap. Why don't you ask your cold hearted boyfriend to fight you." Laxus responds to the pinkette which riles him up.

"That's it your ass is mine." Natsu yells as he charges, but Makarov just smacks him to the floor with a giant fist.

"You know you can't go up to the second floor Natsu so don't even think about it." the old man tells him. The old man then looks at Laxus "Laxus if you want that sleep of your's then now is the best time to get it. Now go and quit antagonizing the other's." he ordered the man. Laxus grunts but does as he was told.

Later that night Naruto was working out in the lower basement when Mirajane comes running down with a scared look on her face. "Naruto I have terrible news." she said to him.

Naruto's stops his workout and grabs a towel and starts to wipe the sweat from his body. "Oh what is it?" he asked her.

"Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have taken a S-Class Quest. Well technically it was Happy, but they still took it from the second floor." Mira says in a frightened tone.

"Well there isn't anything I can do about it." he says.

"But Naruto if you don't then there's no telling what the Master is going to do. And he already sent Gray after them but he hasn't even come back yet." she says.

"Mira I'm not a S-class wizard yet so that means you either have to go, which is highly unlikely, or you need to send Erza or one of the other S-Class after them. I'm sorry but that's just how it is and I don't plan on becoming a S-Class anytime soon." Naruto tells her as he goes back to doing his workout. Cyclone just watches as Mira nods her head and goes back out to tell the Master what she was told.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" Cyclone asks him.

Naruto sighs at his friend "I know it was rude but we both know that since I'm not a S-class I can't go after them. Maybe when the trials come back around I'll take the time to become one but not right now buddy." Naruto tells him.

"I know it's just I wanted to get some money so I could get some food." Cyclone said. Naruto just chuckles at his friends antics.

"Aww come on bud maybe when I get done we'll take a A-class quest for a bit of extra cash." Naruto tells his friend.

"Uh huh and when Natsu and the other's get back?" Cyclone asks.

"I'll kick their asses to the point they can't walk and take their money as compensation and buy some food." he replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me Naruto. Now work that body and get a sweat going again. I want to see those muscles be twice as large as Laxus' are by the time we leave." Cyclone yells out.

"You got it boss." Naruto joked as he pushed himself. When he finished his workout a half hour later he took a shower to clean off any sweat he had on his body and went upstairs. "That idiot when he get's back I'm kicking his ass as well as those other two for doing something so stupid." Naruto said as he sat down at a table.

Macao nodded. "Yeah and from what we just heard Happy was the one who done it." Macao said.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I know Gray is the more responsible of the two so if he didn't willingly tag along with them then he must've been talked into going. Even so Gray knows that a non-S-Class wizard stealing a S-Class quest is against the rules and they could be severely punished or even kicked out for doing something like that. If the Master doesn't kick his retarded ass out of the guild then I'm going to kick his ass until he learns not to do something so retarded. Lucy I won't hurt, but I'm sure Mira will talk some sense into her if Erza doesn't do it for her." Naruto said.

Macao only nods in agreement with the blond "I don't know about you but I sure do hope they survive because if they do come back I'm going to beat them into the ground with a hard training session." Naruto says grabbing a bottle of water of the counter that Mira placed for him.

"Well we can only hope they don't do something that comes back to haunt us." Mira says leaning on the bar.

"Yeah we can only hope." Naruto agrees with her.

Three days pass by and still Natsu and the other's don't come back. But it was the evening of the third day they came back. "Hey guys we're back." Natsu shout's out.

"Oh look who it is guy's Fairy Tail's resident dumbass." Naruto growls out.

"What did you call me?" Natsu yells at him.

"You heard me Natsu. You're a dumbass. I don't know a simpler way to put it." Naruto says with a growl that scares Lucy. "Let me lay it out in simple terms so you can understand. You have Happy go up to the second floor and steal the quest for Galuna Island and run off into the night with Lucy tagging along. We send Gray out after to stop you from doing something as stupid as you did so you wouldn't die and you talk him into going along with you. Then we send Erza after you guys and then you do the same thing with her." Naruto says as he starts to yell at his friend.

"I just wanted to prove we could handle a S-Class quest." Natsu says.

"It doesn't matter Natsu. You're lucky to be alive right now. Did you know that when you stole that request that the Master considered kicking you, Happy and Lucy out of the guild?" Naruto asked Natsu who shook his head no. "Well he certainly did. I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't have a place to return to so she can call a place home. You, I know for a fact aren't responsible enough to pay a bill to save your life since I am the one that's been looking after you all this time." Naruto said.

"I am responsible." Natsu retorts back.

Naruto snorts in contempt "Oh really. If you're responsible to pay bills then tell me this. Who pays the light bill at our home not Lucy's home but our home where we've lived for nearly seven years, even when Lisanna lived with us, Natsu so we could see at night?" Naruto asked him.

"You do." he answered.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes that's right. Now can you tell me who pays for the water bill at our home, and once again it's not at Lucy's home but our home for the past nearly seven years so we didn't get thirsty during hot days and didn't have anything cold to drink come on can you tell me?" Naruto asked him.

"You do." Natsu said.

"Yes again. Now can you tell me who pays for that Communication Lacrima you use to call our friends with?" Naruto asked him.

"You." he responds.

"Hot damn what do you know he has a fucking brain. Now can you tell me who buys the food that keeps the cupboard full so we can eat healthy every day and not go hungry?" he asked Natsu.

"You." Natsu said.

"Correct. Now can you tell me who goes out and buys the cleaning supplies so the house stays clean?" he asked.

This time Natsu only points at him. "I want a answer not a finger Natsu." Naruto says.

"You." Natsu says quietly.

"Yes. Now can you tell me who buys the toiletries and all the other stuff we need to keep ourselves properly hygened every day so we can work without people saying we stink or our breath smells bad?" Naruto asked.

"You do." Natsu whispered.

"What was that I don't think that I can hear your voice could you speak a bit louder?" Naruto asked cupping his ear.

"You do." Natsu says. "Ding ding ding ding we have a winner. Now I want you to take whatever you got for a reward from Galuna Island and hand it to Lucy. This is so you learn not to reel other people along for something so damned reckless ever again you hear?" Naruto said as Natsu did as he was told.

"You're like a brother to me Natsu and I don't want to see you get removed from the guild for something so stupid." Naruto says.

"I... *sigh* you're right. I was irresponsible to have done that, and there's nothing I can do to change it bro. Good news is that we stopped another demon of Zeref in the process so that's a plus right?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that you're still in trouble." Naruto says.

"Damn it." Natsu whined.

"I think it's best if you go to the Master's office, the three of you, he has something he wants to say to you." Naruto tells them as he walks away.

Sitting at the bar he sighs heavily. "You know you didn't have to grill him so hard right?" Mira asked him.

"If I don't then he could end up dead. I grill him to protect him. I won't lose another family member even if we aren't really related." Naruto tells her. It was a few minutes later that Natsu and the other's came out of the Master's office.

"So how'd it go?" Mira asked them.

"Well it wasn't good but then again it wasn't bad either." Lucy said.

"Well that's a good thing as it just shows that the Master cares." she said as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well I think it's best if we all go home and get some rest. It's been a long evening for some of us and I'm sure we all could use a bit of shut eye." Naruto said as everyone readily agreed. "Natsu I expect to see you at our house tonight for dinner." Naruto said looking at Natsu who nodded. When everyone had left Naruto stood up and walked into the Master's office. "Master did you really have to let them off with only a slap to the wrist like you did?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"Yes my boy. You see the world is a cruel place, but as old as I am one needs to learn to be a little lenient to those who need it. Why don't we go home and call it a night." Makarov said.

When he got home he was actually surprised to not only Natsu there with Happy but Lucy was with him as well. "I didn't know you guys lived here. It's more well kept than I thought before." Lucy said.

"It's because Naruto likes things neat and well kept." Cyclone says flying into the kitchen. Lucy turns to see Naruto nod in agreement before he follows the cat.

"So what did you have to do to get the Master to let us stay in the guild?" Natsu asked from the living room.

"Nothing. When the Master calmed down enough to think straight he decided to give you a punishment to make you learn a lesson. It was thanks to Mira that he didn't go through with it so she's the one you need to thank." Naruto tells him.

"I guess I can do it tomorrow when we go back." Natsu muttered.

"Yeah we owe Mira a lot for that." Lucy said.

"How bout some grub guys?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a large tray of food.

"Yeah let's eat." Natsu yells in agreement.

Setting the tray down Naruto shows that the tray has all assortments of snacks and food. "Well dig in guys I'm sure you'll enjoy." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Lucy says as Naruto hands Happy a fish which he happily accepts.

"Eh it's alright. So Natsu you want to go through some of the stuff we have in storage I'm sure there are some things we can throw away?" Naruto asked.

"Yea sure I guess we've been holding onto some things we don't need." Natsu said.

"Well hurry up and eat I want the extra space." Naruto says as he walks out of the kitchen. When Lucy and Natsu finished eating Natsu showed the blond where to go.

When they reach the room that held all of their things Lucy was amazed to see some of the things there. Naruto was holding a war hammer in his hands as if thinking about if he wanted to kep it or not. "Whoa you still have that old thing?" Natsu asked in humor.

"Yeah I do. I don't know whether I want to keep it or give it to Erza so she can bash your head in when you step out of line." Naruto said with a curious voice.

"What you can't do that bro. Lisanna gave you that for your birthday when y'all started dating. And I don't want Erza to bash my head in." Natsu said shocked that he wanted to do that.

"Yeah but I can't keep holding on to the past. I think she would want me to move on and do what I thought best." Naruto said.

"Well give it some thought before you do something you regret alright bro." Natsu said mostly for the sake of his head.

"Ain't that the truth." Happy agrees.

"Hey guy's what's this?" Lucy asks as she held up an old scrapbook.

"Oh I remember that. That's the old scrapbook that Naruto and Lisanna made over the years since he joined the guild." Cyclone said.

"A scrapbook?" she asked.

"Yep that's one of the few things that I cherish besides my friends." Naruto said.

"Can I take a look at it?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. I think we can spare a moment of cleaning to look at it, right Naruto?" Cyclone asked.

"Eh why not." Naruto said setting the large warhammer down before he walked over and sat down. Opening the book the first thing they see is an old picture of when everyone was seven years younger.

"Oh god is this you guys when you were all younger?" Lucy asked as she looked at the picture.

"Yep sure is." Happy said.

"I recognize Gray anywhere." Lucy said pointing to the near naked boy.

"Yeah that's Gray when he first joined maybe a couple of weeks after." Naruto said.

Lucy let out a gasp of shock "Oh my gosh is that Cana?" Lucy asked as she looked at the young brunette wearing a dress.

"Hehe looks like her." Natsu laughed.

"Who is the man standing behind her though?" she asked as she pointed to a man with bright reddish brown hair. "Oh that's our ace Gildarts Clive. _He_ is our most powerful wizard when he's here." Cyclone said to her.

"What's his specialty?" Lucy asked.

"Crash." all the guys answered confusing the woman.

"What's Crash?" she asked.

"It is a very advanced form of magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused in any way, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally." Naruto said.

"What seriously? How tough is this guy?" Lucy asked.

Let's put it this way. Laxus and several others fought him at the same time and he didn't even budge as he brushed off all their attacks." Cyclone said as he remembered the trials when Gildarts was here at one point.

"Wow that's amazing." Lucy said.

"Yeah it is just not when used on you." Natsu grumbled.

"Oh what happened?" she asked as Naruto and the two cats snickered.

"He was thrown all the way to Hargeon when he scared Gildarts." Happy snickered.

"Oh really?" she asked as they nodded. She then looked at the photo and saw Wakaba and Macao. "Dear god is that Wakaba and Macao! They look so young in the picture." she said in a bit of awe as she looked at the very much younger duo. "Oh look it's Erza." Lucy said as she pointed to a picture of the younger Erza wearing an old suit of armor. This is where the four of them burst into laughter.

"Oh god I'd remember that old armor anywhere." Natsu said a he pointed at the picture and kept laughing.

"Yeah you would as she was always yelling at you for being so reckless." Happy said laughing as Natsu started to grumble.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked pointing to a girl with white hair wearing a skimpy outfit.

"Oh that's Mira when she was a S-Class." Cyclone said.

"Mira was a S-Class?" Lucy asked in shock. The guys just nodded.

"Hard to believe that the sweet and gentle Mira you know used to dress like that and did jobs for the guild isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just nodded her head "Yeah and she was a bitch to everyone too. She and Erza were actually rivals back then too." Naruto said as Lucy looked at the younger Mira in shock. She then saw Laxus in the back with a smile that made him look a bit more handsome and no scar was present at the time either.

"I take it that's Laxus right there?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the beanpole of a teen.

"Huh I honestly forgot he was in the photo." Cyclone said.

"Yeah me too." Happy agreed.

Lucy then notices a young blond with a white haired girl holding a small black kitten in the air.

"I recognize you two anywhere, but who is the girl?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's Lisanna?" Natsu said as he looked at the picture.

"Really... I wondered what she looked like as a teen then if she was this cute as a child." Lucy said.

"Well I'm sure there are a couple of pictures that will show you." Happy said.

"That mess of pink hair has got to be you Natsu, but what's with the blue dragon?" she asked.

"Oh god I still can't believe you had Reedus draw Happy as a dragon." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah that reminds me. How did you guys all meet?" she asked.

"I uh I found Happy and Cyclone in the woods before they hatched from their eggs. I don't know why they were in eggs, they just were." Naruto said.

"Really that's weird." Lucy said as she turned the page to show a picture of a sunset. "Oh that's beautiful where was this taken?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere where you'll never know." Cyclone said with a dark tone.

"Alright no need to get all riled up seesh." Lucy said as she looked at the next photo. It was of Naruto, Lisanna, and a struggling Cyclone as they tried to give him a bath. "Did you seriously try to give a cat a bath?" she asked.

"Hey baths are awesome. They keep you clean and and I don't know what else." Cyclone said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah he crawled into a garbage can and was rolling around in it so we cleaned him up. He didn't really like the water so we had to fight tooth and nail to bath him. Now he baths himself whenever he feels dirty." Naruto said as Lucy turned the page. The first photo showed an older Naruto and Lisanna holding hands with Cyclone holding a large fish plushy with a card that said "Happy birthday Cyclone and Happy" on it.

"I take it that this was a couple of years later?" Lucy asked as the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah that was during one of the festivals being held." Natsu said as he remembered the day that they came back with the fish plushy. Looking at the next one it showed Naruto and Natsu holding up a large fish with Happy and Cyclone biting into it from the top as they tried to eat it.

"Oh I remember that." Happy said looking at the picture.

"Yeah I'm sure you do you little pig." Naruto said.

Lucy turned the page to show Lisanna kissing a blushing Naruto's cheek as he tried to not look at the camera. "Oh my god that is so adorable." Lucy cooed.

"Huh I don't remember that day but I do remember what caused it to be taken." Naruto said.

"Oh and do tell." Lucy said wanting the juicy details.

"It was the day after Lisanna's birthday and I decided to get her some candy. I didn't know what she liked so I just bought as much as I knew I liked and hoped she would enjoy." Naruto said.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly that was also after we came back from a high C-Rank job worth eighty thousand jewels." Cyclone said causing Naruto to nod.

Turning the page it showed a teenage Naruto and Lisanna sitting on the ground with a picnic spread out and a stuffed Cyclone sleepin on the blanket. "This is the day we started to date. We had both just turned fifteen and I couldn't hold back the urge to ask her out any longer so I asked the Master for some advice. This is what he came up with." Naruto said. Lucy just looked at Lisanna in admiration.

"She's beautiful." Lucy whispered.

"Yep she was my angel that looked out for me. I remember that when we first started dating and came back to the guild and told everyone that people started to exchange money on lost or won bet's." Naruto said.

"Yeah and didn't the master win the most money out of that betting pool?" Natsu asked while Happy and Cyclone just nodded their heads in unison.

Page after page they turned until they saw the last one. It was of Naruto sitting on a bench with Lisanna in his lap with a smile on their faces as Cyclone and Happy fought over a meal. "This was the last day I saw her. We were just hanging out for a meal when she told me she was going on that quest. I was worried as every boyfriend would be, but the feeling I had that day was like no other. And in the end I lost her because I didn't listen to my gut instinct." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah I remember it too. We all lost a part of ourselves that day. Mira also stopped using magic as she vowed to never go on another job as long as she lived. Well she didn't keep it since you forced her to go with you to Mt. Hakobe to find Macao." Natsu said.

"We should get back to work we have a lot of stuff to clean out." Lucy said closing the book and putting it on a box that was meant to stay.

When they had finished cleaning and sorting through the things that would stay or go the guys bid the blond woman goodnight where Naruto told Natsu to walk her home. Natsu asked why of course so Naruto told him it was the nice thing he could do. Natsu did as he was told and then didn't come back until a couple hours later. That night when Naruto went to sleep he had a dream of Lisanna and all the good times he had spent with her.

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Cyclone, Happy, Gray, and Erza had met up and had taken a job to rid a town of a pest which was a bit more complicated than it sounded. When they had returned to Magnolia they saw the staring of the townspeople which made them curious. When they rounded a corner they saw the reason why. The guild was now torn apart due to the fact that massive Iron beams were sticking out of the guildhall.

Erza and the others looked at Naruto. "What are you guys staring at me for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell us." Lucy said.

"Tell you what? Guys I don't know anything." Naruto said.

"Then tell us why is the guild filled with massive beams of iron." Erza demanded as she pointed to the destroyed building.

"I don't know alright I have been with you guys all day. And I certainly didn't attack the guild with Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. I have known this place as my home for the past seven or so years so why would I suddenly turn my back on it?" Naruto asked.

"He's right. This wasn't his doing." Natsu said as he sniffed the air.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Naruto's magic has a specific smell to it, and when he uses his magic the smell becomes stronger. Naruto's magic smells like something that you would smell at a antique shop. This iron magic however smells like a bar be que out for blood." Natsu said as they then realized that Naruto had been telling the truth.

When they went inside and didn't see anyone they went down to the basement and saw everyone acting normal. Naruto walked over to Makarov and cleared his throat. "Master what happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked in the middle of the night. Thankfully nobody was here." the old man said.

"Well who did it?" Naruto asked.

"It was our rival guild Phantom Lord that did it." Makarov replied.

"I see. So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. This building has been long overdue for a remodel. Now why don't you go and get you a bite to eat my boy." a drunk Makarov said as he took a swig from his mug. Naruto nodded and found a vacant table. A few seconds later he heard Natsu yelling that they should make Phantom Lord pay for damaging the guild hall but Makarov put those to a end real quick by telling him to shut up.

Later that night Lucy was just getting home from another job that was harder than she had expected. Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it... to reveal all her friends in her home. Gray was bouncing on the bed with a pleasant smile "Wow Natsu, you were right for once, this thing is super soft." Gray said to the pinkette.

Natsu laughed "I know right that's why I always come here." Natsu said.

Erza sipped from her tea cup and smiled "Lucy has very good tastes in tea. This tastes delicious." the redhead complimented the drink.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in his hands "Yeah but I think she needs to buy some more food. There's only enough food in there to feed one person. What was she thinking doing something like that when Natsu is always coming over?" the blonde asked himself as Cyclone came up behind him.

"Lucy's not very smart guys." Happy informed them while he scratched his claws against the freshly cleaned carpet "I mean she can never really plan ahead for anything." the cat said.

"Happy don't be rude." Cyclone chastised his friend who only shrugged. They all looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway with eyes as big as plates. Happy waved at the blond "Hi Lucy!" with a awave.

Gray nodded "Yo." he said to her.

Cyclone stood and exclaimed "You're home!" happily.

Erza bowed her head "We are grateful for your hospitality to us Lucy." she said.

Naruto waved as he ate the noodles "You need to buy more chicken." he said eating his meal.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE?!" Lucy yelled angrily while pointing at all the intruders.

Erza answered "The Master wants to make sure we aren't attacked by ourselves so he ordered us to stick together. We're a close group so we decided to stay together until this is all over and resolved." she said.

Lucy's eye twitched "Yeah I get that but why are you in my house?" she asked them.

"You're the newest member so we wanted to protect you. So we all snuck in through the window to prepare for everything." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose "You know people call that breaking and entering." she said.

Erza had a twinkle in her eye, "We call that camaraderie!" the redhead said drinking her tea.

"Besides doesn't Natsu do it to you all the time. Hell I'm starting to think he has a crush on you." Naruto said. Lucy opened her mouth to comment on that, but noticed in the corner of her eye that everyone was just shaking their heads. So she then shut her mouth and agreed with letting them stay with her.

"Whatever I'm going to go take a shower so don't do anything to wreck the place." Lucy told them as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Several minutes later Lucy walked out the bathroom after she finished her shower and was drying her hair. She let out a sigh before looking at her friends "So is this the first time Phantom has attacked the guild, or is this a common thing between you guys?" she asked.

Erza was sitting on the edge of her bed before she shook her head no "Well we've butted heads before but nothing on this scale has ever happened before." she told Lucy.

Naruto grumbled "Yeah but it's usually just between which of our guilds deserves to take a job. Other than that this is new to us." he said.

With narrowed eyes, Natsu spat out "Or how they think that they're a guild that can get anything done better than Fairy Tail." angrily.

Gray continued "Or how they've got the seniority over us." he stated.

Cyclone sat up in her desk and waved the pieces of paper in his hand "Hey, are you writing a story with Levy or something cause this is good read. How much do you want for it?" he asked her. Lucy immediately snatched the papers back from him and pushed him off of the desk and onto the floor causing him to hit his head with a loud thump "Ow! What the hell?!" Cyclone said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't read this it's private you hear me!" She yelled as she opened a drawer and threw the papers inside before locking it shut. She then turned around and everyone was staring at her questioningly. She blushed and fixed her hair, "Yeah, so about Phantom. Can we do something about them?" she asked.

Erza shook her head "We shouldn't." Erza crossed her legs and looked at the blonde woman, "The argument can go on for as long as we want but the truth is our guilds are rivals. We're evenly matched in power, and nothing can change that." the redhead admitted.

Natsu scoffed at that "Yeah they wish." he said.

"It's the truth Natsu, no matter how much you want to say otherwise." Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at him, "If we have quality in our members, then Phantom definitely has the quantity. And besides their master holds the same rank as ours does One of the Ten Wizard Saints." she said.

Lucy eyes widened at hearing that. "A Wizard Saint?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yep one of the big ten." Naruto said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah they're top tier Mages in Fiore chosen by the Magic Council. Jiji's one of them, just like Master Jose of Phantom." Natsu said.

"Phantom's also got its own best Mages we got to worry about." Gray said while sitting up on the floor, "The Elemental Four. Four strong ass fucking wizards that are basically the S-Class of their guilds." he said.

"W-woah." Lucy spoke nervously "That's sounds bad. Like really really bad." the blonde said.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part of it all!" Happy said as he flew up in front of her and started waving his paws frantically, "Besides the Elemental Four, they also have a super powerful Mage as their ace! A Dragon Slayer!" Happy yelled out.

"What?!" Lucy yelled before looking down at the pink-haired Mage lying on her floor with a scowl.

Natsu glared at the ceiling, "Phantom's 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer. The only one to use a Metallic Dragon Slayer Magic besides Naruto. He was the one to destroy the guild." the pinkette growled.

Lucy was completely overwhelmed by this information. She sat back in her chair and looked at all of them in surprise "There are other Dragon Slayers besides you two?" she asked nervously.

"Well duh." Naruto said as he nodded, "Even if it is a rare form of magic, there is always a possibility of others practicing the same magic we do. Although 'Black Steel' is the only other Dragon Slayer we know about. Other than that we don't know for sure." the blonde said.

"He's right about that." Cyclone said. "See even Cyclone agrees." Naruto said.

"Really?" Gray raised an eyebrow before tilting his head, "Because I've met-like-two others besides you and Natsu." Everyone else in the room looked at the Ice-Make Wizard in surprise.

Natsu sat back up with wide eyes while Naruto gaped at him before the two yelled, "What?!" in shock.

"Yeah." Gray nodded his head as he continued "I've met two more Dragon Slayers, sure they were just kids but they definitely used the same kind of magic and it was pretty cool if I do say so myself. They had the opposing elements of Light and Shadows too." he said.

Natsu jumped over the table and grabbed Gray's shoulders "Do they know where Igneel went?! Can I ask them?" he asked as he started to shake him.

Gray's head flew back and forth before he grabbed his friend/rival's hands, "Natsu! Calm down! I tried asking them that already!" Gray said as Natsu looked hopeful for a few seconds.

"And?" he asked as Gray gave his friend an apologetic look and shook his head. Natsu let go of Gray and hung his head, "Dammit."Natsu said.

Happy came flying over to Natsu's side and patted his friend's head "It's okay Natsu. I'm sure we'll find him one day." Happy said.

"Why aren't you doing the same thing as Natsu is Naruto?" Lucy asked.

Naruto looked to her, "Because I have faith that my father will return. I don't need to know where he is just where he will be." he replied.

"That's Naruto for you always looking forward." Cyclone said.

"And you wanna know what the craziest part about it was?" Gray asked as he looked at all of them, "They both had cats like you guys did!" he said.

Everyone in the room just blinked in silence before looking towards Happy or Cyclone. Lucy looked at Gray, "Were they like, normal cats or were they-" she started to ask

"Like Happy and Cyclone!" Gray interrupted "Yeah. Talking. Walking. Annoying as hell the both of 'em I'll say that much! Hell one of them could even fly like Cyclone and Happy can!" he said.

"That...definitely sounds like these two." Lucy said.

"That's amazing." Cyclone said happily as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Happy..." Natsu looked at the cat "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked his friend.

"I had no idea there were others like us!" the cat said.

Gray sighed, "The world is bigger and stupider than we can ever imagine. Especially with more cats like them around." he said.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head "This day sucks more and more each minute! Our guild gets attacked! And Lucy doesn't have enough food to feed us!" he sighed.

"I wasn't buying for a group it was so I could eat for myself idiot!" she said. This caused the group of friends to laugh. Yes this was another normal ordeal with Fairy Tail...

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Team Shadow Gear**

* * *

Levy was quietly kicking up dust as she walked down the street with Jet and Droy arguing behind her. Her thoughts continued to drift to how her guild, her home, was close to being nothing more than rubble and nails now due to the attack. "Hey Levy!" Jet called out to the blunette. The blue-haired girl was shocked out of her thoughts as Jet's yell reached her ears.

She looked back "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening Jet." she told him.

The fastest member of Shadow Gear snarled his teeth and started his argument again "I said what do you think is gonna happen after the crap Phantom pulled doing this? They gotta pay for doing this in the first place, right? They should be punished! Suspended or something!" he stated.

Droy shook his head "They won't suspend Phantom we all know it. They're one of the oldest guilds in Fiore. They're gonna avoid causing a major stir up and try to handle this matter quietly and under the table." he said and although he looked angry but kept it in control. "They'll probably just foot them the bill and make them pay for the repairs or something." he said.

"That's not good enough!" Jet snarled angrily, "They need to pay for what they've done! We can't just sit here and do nothing guys." he yelled.

"Y'know Jet, it wasn't just your guild it was all of our friends' guild too!" Droy got up in his friend's face with an equal ferocity as the speed user. "Try to think about the rest of the guild before you start shooting off your mouth like that man! Besides this will soon be resolved and there is nothing we can do about it." Droy said.

"Guys stop it please!" Levy begged as she pushed them apart and got between them both. She looked up at her friends with a gloomy tint in her eyes, "We can't argue with each other! That's not gonna help us in any way! So stop!" she told them. Jet and Droy looked down at her and back at each other before stepping away. Levy's arms fell to her sides as she looked down dejectedly before she spoke.

"I know the guild hall was our home. I'm not alright with this either. None of us are. But... we have to grit our teeth and bear it for the guild's sake okay."she said. A small tear ran down her cheek and she whimpered "We have to stick together. Because we're all we have in the end. We're a family." she said. The men of Shadow Gear looked between each other as Levy wiped her eyes with a quick sob.

They tried to console her "Levy..." Jet said quietly "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. Not now." he said before he smiled. "Because we're Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear! The best team in Fairy Tail! And we stick together through until the end no matter what." Droy said happily in agreement.

Levy looked up at her partners as they grinned and nodded confidently. Levy sniffed a little and smiled with slightly swollen red eyes "Right boys" she asked them.

"Yeah we can handle anything thrown at us!" Jet gripped his fist.

"Yeah! Nothing's gonna bring us down we're Fairy Tail which means we're the best!" Droy agreed with a big grin.

Levy looked at both of them and nodded eagerly before throwing her arms up "We're Shadow Gear!" she cheered out. Then two large metal poles shot down from besides her shoulders and slammed the two men directly in the chest. It imbedded them deeply into the concrete and pushed them several meters through the rock and then through the wall enough to crater it.

Levy stood there, staring in horror as her shaggy hair fluttered in the sudden gust of wind. The metal poles pulled back and away from Jet and Droy long enough for them to gasp in pain before they collapsed unconscious. Levy turned around and looked up towards where the attack had occurred from. Standing on top of a building in the light of the moon was a man with wild long hair.

The metal piercings over his body reflected the light from the moon behind him. His burning red eyes pierced the darkness and his sharp white teeth widened in a maniacal grin directed at her. Levy nearly choked on her breath as she shook in fear. And the figure jumped down towards her while laughing madly. When the person landed he looked at her with a leam in his eye's. "Well, well, well what do you know it's a little fairy just asking for it's wings to be plucked off it's back." the man said.

* * *

Erza came out of the bathroom with a wall of steam following her. "Alright Naruto your turn." the redhead said.

"Alright thanks red." he told her and entered the bathroom. with so much steam in the air he couldn't see so he decided to open a window. When he did a familiar scent entered his nostrils. _"Huh? This smell it can't be..."_ he thought as he then dived out the window and began running down the road.

* * *

Levy bounced off the concrete and gasped in pain as she settled on the rock as she held her arm. She then struggled to lift herself up to her hands and knees while her vision was then constricted into a tunnel. The only sounds running through her ears right now were her breathing and heartbeat. Her eyes wandered and caught glimpses of Jet and Droy lying unconscious, beaten, and bloody along the sidewalk. Even after the initial surprise attack, they continued to lift themselves up and fight against their adversary when they woke up. And they held out for as long as possible.

She was proud of them. But... This man was ruthless like a monster. Levy heard the man speak again "Is this seriously all you Fairy Tail weaklings can do? Fuck me man, whoever thought you guys were equal to us must have been smoking some serious shit for that to happen. If this is all to expect from you then I'm pretty sure I could beat everyone in your guild with my hands tied and blind in one eye." he said to her.

Levy struggled to stand on her feet before flinching and clutching her possibly broken ribs. She took rapid and uneven breathes before she started writing in the air. Her Solid Script activated as she wrote **FIRE** into the air. The letters immediately changed into the element and spread out towards the attacker until he was engulfed in fire. But when the flames disappeared, it revealed him standing there with shiny metal skin and unmarked by her flame attack. He smirked with a toothy grin and held his arm out until a long metal rod extended from his hand and struck her directly in the chest.

Levy felt a massive wave of pure agony spread throughout her entire body until she let out one last moan of pain and passed out on the street. Her eyes fluttered a few more times until they closed as she fell unconsciousness. The figure walked out of the shadows and stood over his defeated prey. He was a man with long, spiky black hair and metal piercings over his face and arms. He wore a black vest without sleeves to show off his muscular and scared arms to his foes. His teeth had unnaturally sharp canines and his eyes were red like blood.

On his right shoulder was the guild tattoo of Phantom Lord. He was known as the 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. Gajeel sighed disappointedly before groaning out "Well, I had my fun..." He walked over and stood over Levy's unconscious form. "Time to send the message I guess." he sighed. He didn't like to necessarily hurt people, but he was under orders from Jose which meant he had no choice in the matter. He moved his foot under her stomach and flipped her over on her back. He bent down and ripped her shirt open to reveal her bra and bare and bruised stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container of dark colored body paint.

He took a clump of it on his fingers and started spreading it over the unconscious girl's stomach. After this, he had to put them somewhere Fairy Tail will notice them and get the message where they would then come seek vengeance. He grumbled "Stupid fucking ass plan. What the hell was that idiot Jose thinking when he told me to do this? I can barely draw shit. I know I ain't no artist and if he wanted me to leave a message for them then I could've easily wrecked the rest of their guild hall or-" he trailed off as a familiar scent reached his nose.

Gajeel stopped halfway making their insignia before something caught his attention. There was a strange yet familiar scent that was in the air. Something he was very accustomed to and would never forget. The same smell he noticed when he entered his room when he went to bed... The smell of a dragon. Gajeel's eyes opened up widely as he ducked his head immediately to avoid a burning kick that was aimed at his skull.

He kept to the pavement and slid away from his attacker before looking back up. The person standing over the unconscious blue-haired girl had his entire fist covered in what appeared to be blue fire, with his eyes peeking out of his blonde hair and glaring at the Phantom Mage. Gajeel realized who it was and smirked "The primordial slayer, I've been waiting a long time to meet you, ya'know." he said to Naruto.

He received no answer though as Naruto just dashed forward at the black-haired man standing across from him. Gajeel smirked and started to bounce on his feet in excitement as Naruto swung a kick out at his head. Gajeel leaned back while feeling the heat of the blue flames that covered his foot and caught said foot before spinning around and tossing him down the street.

Naruto gripped the concrete and then slid along it in time to look back up and see Gajeel ready to smash his head in with a iron club. He blocked Gajeel's heavy strike with his own ironclad arms with a loud _***Clang*** _ before trying to sweep his feet out from under him. Gajeel simply jumped over his attack before attempting to knee his face only to be met with Naruto's palm. They pushed off each other and glared at one another before jumping forward with their fists pulled back. Naruto brought his fist down into Gajeel's cheek while the Iron Dragon Slayer dug his fist into the blonde man's gut.

The two then jumped back and Naruto's fist burst into blue flame **"Shakuryū no Go Ken** _(Scorch Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ the blond called out as he threw a punch at Gajeel.

Gajeel's hand then became covered in hard metal **"Tetsuryū no Tekken** _(Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)_ " he called out as he threw a punch at the blond. Their fists impacted and a loud explosion was created as the two powerful attacks negated each other.

Naruto came flying out one side and bounced off the concrete before grunting and finding his footing to stand again. The dust started clearing and Gajeel was standing very far away before he started running in the opposite direction "I know you wanna keep this going my friend, but I was told to leave the moment one of you losers came charging! So I'll see ya later!" Gajeel said and disappeared out of sight.

Naruto looked at Team Shadow Gear before he growled, sending a look back to Gajeel's retreating form, before he shook his head and ran back to his friends' side. He gently lifted her back and shoulders, "Levy! Levy, come on wake up!" he said before he looked at Jet and Droy " Jet! Droy! Come on dammit!" he roared out.

"Naruto?!" Cyclone's voice called out through the night. He looked up to see Cyclone, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Lucy come running down the corner still dressed in their PJs.

They stopped, Lucy covering her mouth in horror as Erza looked at the scene in shock. She narrowed her eyes "What happened to them?" she asked the blond.

"We need to get them help first!" Naruto said as he looked to Happy, "Happy, Cyclone, go get Master! Tell Mira! Tell everyone! Go now!" he ordered the two cats.

Happy flew away "R-right!" the blue cat called out.

Cyclone nodded at his friend "Got it man." he said as the two flew away.

Lucy fell to Levy's side and started crying over her, "Levy-chan. Oh god no who could have done something like this to you?" the blond cried. Erza and the others continued to stand there in silence as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

The next morning. Lucy and Mira were sitting in the hospital room with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Lucy hadn't moved from Levy's side the during the entire night and bags had started to form under her eyes from crying and lack of sleep. A teacup was lowered into her sight and she looked up to see Mira with a sad look on her face. She comforted her "You need to drink something. You'll only be hurting yourself if you don't keep up your strength." Mira said to her.

Lucy looked at the cup and took it before just resting it in her lap. The young blonde's shoulders started to shake before Mira bent over and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. The door to the room then creaked open and got the girls' attention. Master Makarov stood in the doorway silently as he stared at the room. He slowly walked in before jumping up on the side of the bed. He looked down at Levy, and then looked over at Jet and Droy, before back down at Levy. He spoke softly "How are they doing?" he asked.

Mira pulled her arms away from Lucy before fixing her dress, barely able to keep tears from leaving her own eyes. She took a deep breath before she answered her best answer "They...they were all beaten badly. And they'll be unconscious for awhile probably a couple days at least a week at the most. We think they were ambushed, from what Naruto had told us. It could've been worse but..." Mira started to trail off as her voice started to break and she tried to calm herself down.

Makarov didn't wait any longer before he jumped off the bed and walked out of the room slowly. He silently walked through the hospital before emerging out of its doors and into the daylight. Standing all around the hospital, swarming the street outside the building their friends were healing in, was everyone in Fairy Tail. They were all just standing patiently and looking towards Makarov as the door closed behind him quietly.

He lowered his eyes and spoke loudly "I was fine with them destroying our guild. It was just a building that we could have easily rebuild and fixed up. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't truly harm our guild just by wrecking a building as that is what it is... a building. But this..." Makarov said. His voice became fueled with an edge of anger like never before "They attack our family. They beat and ridicule them. Because of what? They want to fight? They want to prove they're still the strongest in all of Fiore? Fine. We wanted to avoid this fight, but if they think for one second that it was a smart move to provoke us by hurting our friends, our family, then they've got another thing coming to them. If Phantom wants a war..." Makarov growled out.

Makarov's magic then flared to its highest point as it surrounded him in a golden light as he roared "THEN LET'S TEACH THOSE BASTARDS WHY FUCKING WITH FAIRY TAIL WAS THE WORST DECISION THEY COULD HAVE EVER MADE IN THEIR LIVES!"

The guild members roared in agreement.

There were no more thoughts about negotiations.

There was no mercy.

If Phantom wanted a war with Fairy Tail...

Then they just gotten one.

It was now time to cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.

* * *

 _ **And cut. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the rewrite. Peace**_


	6. Chapter 6 Jupiter Cannon vs Naruto

_**And this is the sixth rewrite. Read, enjoy, and please leave a review.**_

* * *

Location Oak Town

* * *

On top the large hill in Oak Town was a massive guild hall belonging to the only guild that was located there. Home to the main branch of one of the largest and oldest guilds in Fiore... Phantom Lord. Inside of the ancient guild hall, all of its members were cackling at the pain that their rival guild must be feeling about for their hurt member's. They laughed "Man, we got those Fairies good, right?!" a man asked laughing.

"Hahaha! You said it! We showed those weak little fairies who's the real boss!" another man laughed in agreement.

"Man I wish I had a camera so I coulda seen their faces when they saw their pathetic guild wrecked to pieces and took a picture!" the first man said.

"That woulda been priceless tell you what!" the second man said in agreement.

"I heard Gajeel went back to Magnolia and beat a few of the Fairies into the dirt! Just for the fun of it!" the first man said to his friend.

"Really I thought it was because of Master Jose told him to." the second man said curiously.

"Who cares! I'm just glad he did it! I hate those annoying little bastards!" the first man growled.

"No arguments there!" One of the members downed his drink before standing up and heading towards the door, "Well I guess I'm off!" he said.

"Where you headed?" a member asked.

"Got a job working as protection for some business. They begged for someone to guard their damned store with such a shitty pay, and all I had to do was threaten them a little and they doubled the reward!" the man said as he started to laugh.

"Only double? Pfft, weak. I probably coulda tripled it easily. Maybe even quadrupled that!" his friend laughed out.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be back when I get it done." He said as he opened the door and walked out while closing it behind him. The guild continued its celebration while cheering at their vandalism of the other famous guild until... "AHHHHHHHH!" And then the doors flew open and the Phantom mage that had just walked out was blasted right back in through the doors he had just walked out.

He bounced off the ground several times until he slammed into the back wall and passed out, a huge bruise on his cheek and blood from his mouth where he was missing several teeth. The doors started to close again but before they shut a figure stepped into the guild. They all looked towards the front in silence as a red-headed woman in armor stepped into their guildhall the sound of her metal boots being the only noise in the whole room.

She stopped in the center of the ground floor and her eyes slowly panned left and right, summing up the men around her. She closed her eyes before announcing "I want all of you to remember something we didn't start this fight... so whatever happens next, be it broken bones or waking up in pain, just remember..." Her hair parted to reveal brown eyes full of barely contained rage, "This is your own fault." she yelled out.

Then the doors behind her exploded off their hinges in a wave of fire as they flew past her and into the group of Mages. The smoke faded to reveal an angry pink-haired man with flames coming off his arms, joined by several other people standing right behind him. As the Phantom Mages stood up a metallic fist pierced through the left wall before blowing it apart with an explosion. They all jumped back in shock as a blond dressed in a open topped white shirt started making his way in with narrowed eyes and a now regular arm, and other Mages following behind him. Finally, the right wall started to be encompassed by ice before it was destroyed by a giant fist going through it smashing it into pieces.

A short man with white hair along with a man with black hair and bandages over his stomach started to step over the ice covered debris with another group behind him. The three entrances were now full with members from the attacking guild, the Phantom Mages looking around in shock at the sudden appearance. The short old man made his way past the selfmade entrance and stopped before yelling out, "FAIRY TAIL! I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK NOW!" and with that all of the invading Mages yelled before they charged forward, preparing their magic for battle.

The Phantom Mages panicked "FAIRY TAIL'S ATTACKING US!" a woman yelled in shock.

Natsu snarled his teeth and leaped up before rocketing back down with a flaming fists "YOU BASTARDS ARE MINE NOW!" he yelled out striking a Phantom Lord wizard.

A massive explosion blew several Phantom Mages off their feet and onto their backs as Natsu roared violently. The Fairy Mages were charging all around and attacking the overwhelming number of the Phantom Mages that surrounded them. Gray slammed his fist into his palm as a gust of cold air shot from his hands. He yelled **"Ice Make: Lance!"** and several spears made of ice extended from his hands and slammed squarely into the chests of the charging Phantom Mages, blasting groups of them away before he started charging towards his next group of victims.

"WRRAHHH!" Elfman's arms glowed brightly and they changed into his Beast Arm Take Over sets, the Black Bull and Iron Bull. He pounded them together with a resounding thud before he yelled and charged toward another group that started to pull out their weapons and magic. Before they could attack he started making large sweeps with his arms and blowing them all away with the force of his strikes. He shouted with a vein across his head "NONE OF YOU ARE READY TO FACE THE ANGER OF A REAL MAN!" he roared in anger.

As Elfman then grabbed two men by their shoulders and slammed them into the ground knocking them unconscious he then yelled "We'll never forgive you guys you hear me! Never!" at the groaning mages. Naruto swiped his iron dragon sword against his opponents before jumping back releasing his magic turning his arm back to normal. Naruto then saw a bright light shine directly behind him and ducked as Erza sent a wave of swords flying around her in a circle while in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

While the Phantom Mages were blown back by the force of her swords, Naruto looked behind him before he yelled, "FAIRY TAIL DUCK DOWN!" before he gathered magic into his fist as bright light started to cover his hands. He slammed his foot into the ground before throwing a literal pillar of light out from his palms not looking to see if the Fairy Tail mages did as he told them to as he used a last resort technique, " **JINRYU NO TSUIN GENKAI HAKURI: HASHIRA** _(Dust Dragon's Twin Atomic Dismantling Pillar's)"_ the blond yells out as the two pillars of light started to carve their ways through any and all people and their defenses and then through the walls behind them with a set of explosions as the blonde turns in a circle.

When the Fairy Tail wizard's technique fizzled out half the guild hall was gone from existence while a good third of the wizards were down and out of commision with tattered clothes. Seeing how he had no enemies left he ran to Master Makarov for ore orders. Macao and Wakaba stood besides each other and laid the beat down on numerous Mages with their Purple Flame and Smoke magic as Cana slid in besides them. She pulled out several cards and threw them on the ground as powerful blasts of water started breaking everything apart around her " **The Prayer's Fountain**!" she called out.

Loke gripped his fist and his rings shined brightly before sending a blast of light around with a loud roar. Natsu and Gray jumped besides each other and started gathering their respective elements before swiping their arms out to attack the Phantom Mages. Wakaba, Macao and Elfman then started working as a powerful team to defeat their enemies while Erza circled around them to defeat any stragglers all the while changing her armors.

Even Happy and Cyclone were flying over everyone's heads and dropping heavy objects on top of the Phantom wizards' heads and beating them with fish. It was pure pandemonium on the battlefield as Fairy Tail took out their anger on the ones that had attacked their guild and friends. Some Phantom Mages started to recover and push themselves off the ground before they looked over to see Makarov hadn't taken a single step since the charge started. One of them pointed to him and yelled "Master Makarov hasn't moved yet! Take the old man down and the guild will follow after!" as others roared in agreement.

They all charged towards the short old man as he continued glaring forward. And with a simple wave of his arm, he slammed all the Mages into the wall with his Titan arm and grabbed one of them before he could pass out. He held the beaten Phantom Mage directly in front of him and spoke threateningly **"Where. Is. Jose?"** in a voice that demanded an answer. The Phantom Mage had some tears start well up in his eyes from the fear before he slowly looked back towards a set of stairs leading to another level. Makarov dropped the frightened Mage to the ground before returning his arm to its normal size and marching towards the other guild master's chamber.

He made his way up the steps before he noticed more Mages start to come down from the higher levels and pointing at him. One of them yelled "It's Master Makarov! Get him!"They came charging at the short man and the Wizard Saint prepared to attack. But Naruto came jumping in from behind and sent a spinning kick into each of the Mages' faces before they could reach the old man. As they collided into the ground, Naruto landed in a crouch and Makarov spared him a look before continuing forward.

Naruto stood back up and ran over to his master's side before looking down at the old man "Please tell me you have a plan Master." he said to the old man

"Of course I do who do you think I am boy?" Makarov asked as he narrowed his eyes further, "I plan to beat that rotten bastard Jose into the ground for having his men to do something like this to our family. And once I'm done beating him black and blue I'll tell him to never mess with our guild again before I do it again to emphasize my point." he said to the blond.

Naruto groaned "And as much as I would love to see that happen, I think you should really take a moment and think about how you're gonna handle this situation Master." the blonde said before he breathed out a stream of lightning at a mage behind Makarov.

Makarov continued walking on ignoring the fights around him. "You know I really don't think you're one to talk about thinking ahead in a fight. Considering you chose to fight against an entire Dark Guild all by yourself and nearly destroyed an entire station in Onibus." Makarov said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna fight a Wizard Saint when I was doing that. Master this is different." The blonde told the old man.

"Do you not think I can't take him?" Makarov asked the blond.

"No! We all know you're strong enough to beat that bastard into the ground! And we want you to!" Naruto looked down at the short man in suspicion. "I bet Jose knows that too. Which means he'll probably be ready to fight you somehow to make up for that." the blond said.

Makarov continued marching forward without any change in his facial features before he looked up at Naruto "What do you suppose we should do then?" he asked Naruto.

The blond teen narrowed his eyes "Let me fight him first Master. I'll fight, he'll use up all his tricks and stuff on me, and then you can come in and-" Naruto started to say before he was interrupted.

"No Naruto." Makarov answered sternly without any room for argument, "I'm sorry my boy, but I'd rather not have one of you youngster's have to try and fight him. He's twisted in the head my boy. And besides that, you're no where near ready to fight a Wizard Saint on equal footing." Makarov told him.

Naruto sighs before he say's "I'm not talking about fighting him. I'm talking about about both of us working together to kick his ass and you stepping in to finish him off Master." Naruto told Makarov.

"Sorry Naruto but this is my fight now go help the others I'll be fine." Makarov ordered him as he turned around and continued to walk.

"On it Master." Naruto said as he jumped over the balcony. When he landed he was behind Natsu with a plan in his head.

"Hey Natsu you up for some extra power?" he asked the pink haired dragonslayer.

"You know that I am always up for that man." Natsu replied eagerly.

"Well then here's what I want you to do. I need you to turn around and eat one of my dragon roars and it'll give you a boost in power. Can you do that?" the blond asked.

"Which one cause I don't think we've ever tried something like that before?" Natsu asked.

"Well that the thing about trying you never know if it'll work and it's going to be the one I shoot out of my mouth next so get ready." Naruto said as the two jumped away from each other. "Now Natsu **Rairyu no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)_ " Naruto yells out as he then generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast at Natsu.

Natsu starts to inhale the lightning into his body and when the Lightning is all gone Natsu coughed a little bit with a couple of sparks coming from his body. "You alright man?" Naruto asked while Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah are kidding me I feel great." Natsu said as his body was then enveloped in a combination of fire and lightning energy.

"Well go wreck some of these pansies into the ground with that new power of yours and give'em hell." Naruto told the new fire lightning dragon slayer.

Nodding his head natsu rushes off and starts to give his enemies twice as much trouble than before now that his power had been boosted by Naruto. Gajeel who was up in the rafters saw what Naruto had done and could honestly say he was surprised by what the blond had done. He thought about it a little and thought about the possibility of having two elements to use in a fight, but they quickly faded away when he jumped down from the rafters.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia

* * *

Lucy was making her way through the streets of Magnolia with a bag of groceries in her arms and a disheartened expression on her face. She had told the others that she would stay back here in Magnolia with Mirajane to watch over the guild and the injured Team Shadow Gear. She felt powerless knowing all of her friends had gone off to fight Phantom Lord and she was left behind to watch over those who hadn't. She probably would have just gotten in the way if she had followed them into the fight anyway but...

She wanted to do something to make up for Levy's and the others pain. But all she could do was buy groceries and wait for their return it was a shame really. Lucy suddenly felt a drop of rain fall on her head and looked up at the dark clouds hanging over her head. A heavy downpour of rain started pelting her as the streets and roofs were nearly instantly filled with runoff water. She sighed and hung her head. This was actually appropriate for how she felt. She felt like a dark cloud was floating over her head all day so this was good.

But what made her curious was where did the clouds come from since it was clear and sunny just a few seconds ago. "Drip. Drip. Drop." a voice said catching Lucy's attention. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked back behind her and saw a figure started approaching her from across the street. Through the heavy rain she could see a slender figure walk towards her while carrying an umbrella with a large top.

The figure came into view as a young woman that was around or was the same height as Lucy. She had a pale complexion and long blue hair that was done up in curls around her head, which she thought looked cute. She was also wearing a thick blue raincoat with a rain-warding doll fastened around the collar. And her eerie blue eyes stared forward as she spoke in a monotone that carried over the street "Drip. Drip. Drop Juvia is the rain woman." she said.

The strange woman continued to walk up to Lucy as the new Fairy Mage grew suspicious of her. She slowly lowered her hand to her hip just in case she had to grab one of her keys as the woman walked closer still "The rain clouds continue to pour down on us. And though they may wash away the dirt, but they will never be able to wash away the thoughts that cloud us." the woman said. The strange woman stopped and stood besides Lucy and looked towards her for a moment before giving a slight nod, "Good day." and continued to walk on.

Lucy stood in place with a confused expression and looked back at the woman as she left. This town. What was with it having all the weirdos and freaks? Oh wait that's normal for Magnolia. Lucy just stood there confused until she decided to just ignore the strange behavior and- "Non non non, that is pas bon, Madame Juvia. We cannot just walk by the objectif like that." a french sounding voice said catching Lucy's attention once again.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back to see the pavement by the woman's feet start to stretch and warp itself as it started to rise and then turn into the form of a lanky man in a fancy brown suit with a pencil-thin mustache and a monocle. The young lady looked at him in mild realization "Oh, Monsieur Sol, Juvia is sorry. Juvia was so distracted by the rain that Juvia forgot what we came here for." the now named Juvia said.

"It's quite alright my dear, but it will be unfortunate for us if Monsieur Jose finds out we didn't grab our target and retrieve her." the man named Sol said.

Lucy eyes widened before she glared at them and faced them with anger in her voice "Jose! Phantom Lord's master?! T-that means you're members of the Phantom guild, right?" Lucy asked shocked.

The lanky man spun on his feet before giving a deep bow towards the busty blonde "Oui Oui, we are envoys of the Phantom Lord guild. Two members of the Elemental Four, Sol and Madame Juvia, at your service. We are pleased to make ze acquaintance of you Madame Lucy." Sol said to her.

Lucy held the bag closer to her chest and narrowed her eyes at the two strange enemies. She then spoke "Are you gonna attack the guild again? Even if everyone else is away, I will protect our guild no matter what!" she told him.

Sol let out a hearty laugh at Lucy's determination while Juvia started to look at her with a smile as well. The Earth Mage smiled at her, "Non non non, you misunderstand our intentions mademuaselle. Our guild never wanted to fight your guild out of jealousy. We just needed to get you separated from each other." Sol told her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that "What are you talking about?" she asked him with a confused face.

"We are not interested in a guild war, we are only interested in you...Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia." Sol said. Lucy's eyes widened in horror and she dropped the bag of groceries before reaching for her keys. But before she could even grab one of her golden keys, a ball of water wrapped around her head and cut off her supply of oxygen. She held her breath and tried to pull the ball of water off her head but it was futile as her fingers just slipped through the water. She tried to keep holding her breath as long as possible but she reached her limit and opened her mouth as a stream of bubbles started coming out of her mouth.

Sol stood and watched as Juvia kept the ball of water around her head long enough for her to lose her all of her air supply and start blacking out. Just a little more and then they will have had their target. "Lucy? Lucy, where are you? It just started pouring down and I was worried you were caught in it!" Mira's voice carried over the street as she walked around the corner with an umbrella over her head. She kept calling "Lucy where are you? Lucy..." Mira stopped and looked in horror as she saw two strange people standing in front of a Lucy that was slowly losing all of her air. She dropped her umbrella and ran over "LUCY!" she screamed.

"Ohhhh, that's pas bon." Sol raised his hand and the ground started to bend before exploding and knocking Mira back with a yelp of pain. As their attention was on the lovely barmaid, Lucy finally managed to pull out a golden key and aimed it towards her two assailants before it started glowing. A bright light started to illuminate the entire area and the two Phantom Mages had to cover their eyes.

"Mooooooooooo~!" A golden axe tore through their bodies horizontally and they collapsed into rock and water as the giant Celestial Spirit, Taurus, yelled "I'll take down anyone that tries to harm Lucy and her fabulous body you hear me!" at the two. When the two Mages were attacked, the ball around Lucy's head collapsed and she then gasped for air.

She fell backwards and started coughing up water as Mira pulled herself back up and ran over to her side "Lucy are you alright?" Mira asked her. Lucy still continued coughing as a few small tears started gathering in her eyes. She held her throat and looked at the spot the two Mages once stood as the rain finally stopped. She knew why they were doing this. And it was all her fault.

* * *

With Fairy Tail at Phantom Lord

* * *

Landing in a crash Gajeel gained everyone's attention. When the smoke from where he landed cleared all of the Fairy Tail mages narrowed their eyes at him. "Ooohhh mister Primordial come on out and play." Gajeel called out in a singsong voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" a voice yelled out angrily. Gajeel looked back just in time to see Elfman pounce on him with his fist pulled back. Gajeel dodged and flipped to the side as the Strauss man's fist dug into the floor before he immediately started chasing after him with a barrage of fists. He yelled with a righteous anger "IT WAS YOU THAT ATTACKED THE GUILD AND OUR FRIENDS!" Elfman roared at him.

Gajeel cackled while swiftly evading the larger man's fists, "Damn you guys really are raring to go! Now you're making this fun!" Gajeel said. Gajeel continued to just barely evade the attacks before he backed up into a partially destroyed table. Elfman saw the opportunity and aimed directly for the man's face before he saw a grin stretch over Gajeel's face. Gajeel jumped back and held himself up on the broken table before kicking out and turning his legs into metal poles. Elfman guarded against the attack as it pushed him back and across the ground.

He struggled to keep the metal attack against the back of his arms before he glared at Gajeel, "Is that all you got?" he asked the dragon slayer.

"No and as a matter of fact!" Multiple bumps started appearing along the length of the metal poles before dozens of smaller bars started shooting out and nearly striking against Elfman's skull. The white-haired man had to dodge them constantly as a flurry of metal spires nearly took off his head as they kept coming out faster and faster. One finally landed against his jaw and he flew backwards "AH!"he yelled in pain.

Gajeel smirked as he watched the large man stumble back. But his smile faded when he saw someone leap over Elfman and fly towards him with a fiery anger in his eyes. Naruto landed a punch against Gajeel's face and sent him flying back with a roar of "WRAHHHHHH!" and the Iron Dragon Slayer bounced off the ground and slammed into the wall as Naruto gathered his blue flames and swung his arm towards the downed man **"Shakuryū no Yokugeki** _(Scorch Dragon's Wing Attack)"_ the blonde calls out. A wave of blue fire spread out along the ground floor and bounced off the remaining wall Gajeel was imbedded in while also taking out a few remaining Phantom Mages. The surrounding debris was lit on fire and Naruto stared at the spot Gajeel was lying in before he spoke over his shoulder "Elfman, I'm taking this fight! No arguments!" he said the the white haired man.

Elfman rubbed his injured chin before grumbling, "Can't believe you would be taking a man's fight so selfishly. If you're doing this then you can't lose. You got me?" he asked. Naruto just gave him a silent nod as he saw Gajeel's figure start to move through the wall of flames. The fire wavered as Gajeel jumped through it and landed in a crouch. He kept himself low to the ground before standing back up and smiling menacingly, only a slight bruise on his cheek from the attack he had just took.

He laughed a bit before he looked at Naruto "I guess we can finally get back to business... Prime. Yeah that's my new name for you... Prime." Gajeel said.

* * *

Natsu had slight scuff marks over his body as he stood silently in the destroyed hallway. Smoke and rubble surrounded him everywhere as his eyes darted back and forth to try and find the man that continued to disappear and reappear to attack him. Natsu was not happy that he was always just an inch away from landing a hit he knew would make the large man actually cry in pain instead of his fake cries.

Aria appeared floating above him and held his hands out as the air distorted into balls and rocketed towards the pinkette " **Zetsu**!"Aria called out. Natsu looked up before stepping aside as a ball of highly compressed air fell where he once stood. He then started to speed up and dash across the hallway and along the walls as the balls of air started pelting everything in sight and reducing it to rubble.

Natsu jumped up against the wall and launched himself towards the large man while pulling out back his flame encased fist. He was prepared to punch a hole right through the Air Mage but Aria faded away before he could reach him. Natsu spun through the air and skid against the ground before looking around angrily "Asshole! Stop being a cowardly bitch and face me!" Natsu yelled out to the invisible man. Natsu was scowling and grumbling, angered that this guy could turn invisible in the air and disappear from his senses. This guy controlled Air and it was similar to Naruto's wind, so did that mean that he could turn invisible too if he could manipulate his in a certain way? No. Not the time for that. Focus on trying to find the big bastard.

"Huhuhu!" Aria's sobs echoed through the hallway and could not be distinguished where he was hiding. He continued crying "It is so sorrowful that our two guilds had to come to such a violent confrontation like this! Truly a terrible twist of fate!" Aria cried.

"Fate had nothing to fucking do with it dirtbag!" Natsu yelled out to wherever the Elemental Four member was hiding while snarling his teeth "This happened because you guys chose to fuck with our guild and hurt our friends so take your punishment!" Natsu roared.

"We did not mean to instigate a fight with your guild!" Aria said sobbing still.

"Bullshit!" Natsu responded with venom in his voice at the answer, "All your guild ever does is pick fights with us! You've been angry and jealous towards us for years now! If you wanted a fight then I would have happily taken you up on that offer! Instead you chose to hurt our friends when they least expected it! And now you have to pay for what you did!" Natsu said.

"You misunderstand. We were not doing it just to antagonize you." Aria said with a sob.

"Then why did you attack us?" Natsu asked.

"We did it to tear your guild apart." Aria said.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the voice literally behind his ears and looked back to see the massive man floating over him. Aria waved his hands around and a cage of solid air formed around Natsu. The inside of the cage started spinning and Natsu held his throat as he felt the air slowly evacuate his lungs. Aria continued to cry as Natsu stumbled on his feet inside the cage suffocating. He wept once again "It is so sorrowful that you will not get to see the end of your guild come with your own eyes! So sorrowful indeed!" Aria cried.

* **Fwoom** *

Aria stopped crying when he felt a gust of heat pass over his body and looked back to see Natsu had swung a flaming fist and destroyed his cage. The pinkette kept his arm outstretched and his eyes were out of view before he looked up at the Air Mage with ferocity burning in them. Aria jumped back and contorted the air around him to run away before Natsu could make a move, but a massive surge of wind countered and destroyed his magic before it could solidify.

The teen dressed in black appeared directly in front of Aria's face before turning in the air and planting his lightning flame encased fist in the large man's face as he called out " **Raienryū** **no** **Go** **Ken** _(Lightning Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and punched the man in the face _._ Aria's whole body was lifted off the ground before he was sent flying across the massive hallway and into the wall on the other side before breaking through most of it from the extra force. Aria's cheek was now bruised black and blood was streaming down his chin before he was barely able to lift himself up.

"I thought you and Naruto had similar powers but I was wrong. Your air thing is weak and timid so it works better for a coward like you to hide. My brother's wind thrashes around wildly like a storm and you have no chance of stopping it." Natsu spoke to Aria with a low growl in his voice as he stood a few feet away from the man he had so easily tossed aside "And if you think something like this is enough to destroy our guild, then you are stupider than I thought. I welcome the challenge." he said.

Aria gritted his teeth and started to lift himself up before reaching for the blindfold over his eyes. Natsu narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly in anticipation of another round. But before Aria could grab the cloth he flinched like he had felt something pass over him. He lowered his hands before tears started going down his cheeks again, "So unfortunate...so sorrowful...I'm sorry Salamander. I truly wish to take the time and show you your inferiority before the might of Phantom, but I am needed elsewhere."

He put his hands together and the air around him started to swirl, "It is so unfortunate...that you and your friends must now walk this perilous journey alone." He told Natsu as he disappeared. Natsu's eyes widened and he dashed forward while swinging his sword but cut through thin air as Aria vanished. Natsu crash landed on the ground and looked around desperately to locate the large man. But the nagging feeling of being watched and the possibility of being attacked had disappeared from his senses. Aria was truly gone.

* * *

In the chamber room atop the highest point in the Phantom Lord guild, there was a massive wooden door that led into a mostly empty room except for a large throne directly across from the door. A low humming could be heard before a massive blast blew the doors of their hinges and blasted them across the room and into the wall. Makarov walked in while his large pool of magical power flared around his whole body and his eyes were white with rage. He yelled with a booming voice "Jose! It's time for you to pay for your crimes come out and face me!"

The man being threatened by the short guild master was comfortably sitting on the throne across from Makarov. He was dressed in a strange and ostentatious wizard outfit with a large purple hat to match the rest of his clothes and a pair of massive bat wings on his back. He was a slim, middle-aged man with long black hair and black lipstick over his subtle smile. This was the guild master of Phantom Lord and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla.

His eyes poked out from underneath his hat and looked at the short, wrinkled man that flooded the entire area with his staggering magic power. He spoke with a calm tone in his voice to his challenger "Hello again, Makarov. It's a pleasure to finally see you again after all these years. When was the last time you and I met face-to-face like this, do you remember cause I sure don't?" he asked the old man.

"I'm not here for small talk Jose." Makarov seethed at the younger man "I'm here to deal only punishment." Makarov said.

"My my, that's so reckless Makarov. You usually have such a calm and composed aura about you, but now it feels like I'm actually looking a monster directly in the eye." He smiled, "Truly terrifying." Jose said.

"I haven't even begun to show you what really is terrifying, Jose." Makarov said as he then flared his magic again. "I don't know why you chose to attack our guild, but all that matters is that you did. You destroyed our guild. And more importantly, you've hurt my children. And no amount of begging nor forgiveness will be able to protect you from that sin or me!" Makarov said.

"Well there's no reason to be so jumpy Makarov." Jose said as he stood out of his throne and looked to his side, "Because we already have what we wanted." he said looking at a vision Lacrima.

The image of Lucy kneeling on the ground with a bubble of water over her head and drowning appeared right besides Jose. Makarov's eyes widened and he jumped towards his captured child "LUCY!" Makarov screamed as Makarov jumped, the form of a massive man in a long green coat appeared over him. Makarov's eyes slowly opened and he turned in midair to see the air around his hands start to contort and twist around the short man. Makarov felt the strange air start to cover him, _'Shit this isn't good!'_ Makarov thought.

* * *

* **BOOM** *

The fighting on the ground level came to a screeching halt as they heard a massive explosion blow out the roof over their heads. Naruto stopped fighting Gajeel and ran to the edge of the blown out wall of the hallway and looked up as he was a small figure fall through the air and careen towards the ground. He felt a cold chill run over his back before he jumped off the side and caught the small figure before they landed on the floor and cracked the ground. The other Fairy members looked at the blond dragonslayer as he stood out of the small crater with a sickly and pale Makarov in his arms, gasping for air as his eyes started to roll back into his head.

Erza saw the horrible sight "M-Master!" she gasped in shock at the sight.

The Fairies started to swarm around the sick man in Naruto's arms as they all panicked, "What happened to him?" Wakaba asked.

"Why does he look so pale?" Cana questioned.

"W-wait, where's his magic?" Bisca asked.

"You're right! I-I can't sense any magic from him!" Elfman said

"How the hell did that happen?" Macao asked shocked.

Natsu came running out of one of the halls and rushed over and then looked over the gasping man in his friend's arms with a panicked expression before he sensed the magic signature over his body. He was appalled by the sight, but stayed silent. Naruto gulped "Aria. The Elemental Four Mage. He did this!" Naruto said.

Gray looked at his friend "What?" he asked.

"He took Master's magic somehow! I don't know how but he did! We need to fall back now." Naruto said. While the Mages from Fairy Tail panicked with their guild master incapacitated, the Phantom Mages slowly started to advance forward with evil grins on their faces.

"Your sorry ass excuse for a master got his magic blown away. Now what are you going to do?" Most of the Fairy Mages looked over as Gajeel stepped out from the horde of Phantom Mages with a slightly bloody grin, evidence from his quick skirmish with Natsu. He spit some blood off to the side before smiling, "Looks like you losers are alone now without the big boss to guide you. So whatcha gonna do now?" Gajeel asked again.

Natsu snarled his teeth in anger while pushing himself back on his feet. The remaining Phantom Mages started smiling as they got their second wind while the Fairy Mages were concerned about the wellbeing of their master. They kept the stalemate going for a few more moments.

"We have to retreat." Erza said repeating Naruto's statement. The Fairies looked back at Erza in shock as she spoke with a reluctant choice "The Master is incapacitated and we have people that are injured. We need to regroup and return to the guild." she said.

They looked at the scarlet-haired Mage like she had grown a second head. They questioned, "W-what are you talking about Erza?" Cana asked the redhead.

"We can't leave!" Bisca said.

"We have to." Erza said.

"Bullshit!" Natsu yelled while standing up to her, "These guys hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy! And now they got Gramps! They wrecked our guild! They insulted Fairy Tail! WE CAN'T JUST RUN!" he roared out.

Erza rounded on the teen, "AND WE CAN'T JUST KEEP DROPPING LIKE FLIES WHILE TRYING TO FIGHT THEM!" Erza yelled back at Natsu, her left eye watering slightly at the sight of their master and having to run from the fight. She steeled herself as she continued, "We won't get anywhere if we leave the injured to suffer and not think our next move through! They're going to pay for what they did...but we can't do it today." she said.

The Fairies all looked at Erza before they slowly realized she was right. Makarov was down and suffering, a few of their own were injured, and Phantom had the home field advantage with their larger numbers in their base. They were gonna defeat this guild...but they couldn't do it now. Naruto started walking past Erza with Makarov in his arms and looked back at all of them "There's a time to fight, and a there's a time to run. And right now we can't risk a fight. She's right. It's time to go." he said and he walked out of the large hole in the wall with Cyclone behind him.

The Fairies all looked at each other before they started heading out through the holes they had made earlier. Natsu was standing there seething in anger as Happy landed on his shoulder "Natsu..." Gray's hand grabbed Natsu's shoulder and he looked back at the Maker Mage as he shook his head, "C'mon man... the Master needs us." Natsu gritted his teeth and looked back at Gajeel as the rest of Phantom Lord started chasing after them while taunting them. The two Dragon Slayers shared a look before the pink-haired man reluctantly turned around and followed the rest of his friends back to their guild.

As the Phantom Lord guild cheered and helped their beaten friends up, Gajeel just stood there with a disappointed glare and frowned. He clicked his teeth "Well... there goes all the fun." Gajeel said as he watched Naruto and the others run away.

* * *

Alzack and Bisca stood at the side of the room inside Porlyusica's treehouse as she examined their resting master. She was silently looking over him and contemplating his status as the two gunners looked between each other. Bisca spoke up, "Um Porlyusica, is he going to be all right? What wrong with him?" she asked the elderly woman.

The old woman stood back up and sighed before facing the two young Mages "The fool has gone and lost all his magic he'll be lucky to survive." she said.

"What?!" the two gunners yelled in shock.

"Stop yelling!" she replied, causing them to jump back in fright at what she might do to them in anger. She grumbled and stood back up before walking over to her work station.

Alzack recovered first and asked, "H-how did something like this happen?" he asked.

"A very powerful magic. All of his magic was forced out of his body and scattered into the air, leaving him as a hollowed out shell. Using up all of your magical power usually leaves someone exhausted but when it is all dispersed from your body in a matter of seconds, especially the ridiculous amount of power this buffoon has, then it leaves you weak and incapable of moving." she said.

Bisca and Alzack looked at their master in worry as he slept in the bed. Bisca looked at the old woman and asked, "Will he be okay?" in a worried tone.

She looked at Bisca "His magical power will return to him but since it was forced out like that then it will take longer than usual. He won't be moving for some time. He can stay here while I try to help the process along but I can't promise he'll be awake anytime soon. I would appreciate it if that one dragon slayer came and helped him recover faster so go get him." she ordered. Nodding their heads they quickly ran off to retrieve Naruto.

A few minutes later Naruto came walking in. "I'm here Ms. Porlyusica." Naruto said.

"Good now get over here and heal him." she ordered.

"Well my healing magic isn't able to restore a person's lost magic. I might be able to refill some of his container so that he's guaranteed to survive, but I won't be able to fully heal him to full power unless I give my life by doing so." Naruto said.

"I don't care what you do just fix him up and get him out of my house." she said.

Naruto nodded at her and walked over the Makarov's bed. Stretching his arms out to where they were over Makarov, Naruto muttered a spell that would leave him weak for a bit **Tenryū no Shinpi-tekina Chiyu Tenohira** _(Sky Dragon's Mythical Healing Palm)"_ and his hands glowed white with the forgotten magic of the sky dragon.

With his eye's trained on Makarov Naruto didn't see the look of slight awe as she looked at the powerful healing magic. When he was done Naruto collapsed and started to gasp for air as he ran out of magic. "There... that should... do it... he should... be fine." Naruto huffed before he took a deep breath and inhaled a lot of air to replenish his lost energy although it wasn't much.

"Thank you for helping the fool get better now get out." the old woman said. Naruto raised an eyebrow but he did as he was told and left.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Elfman roared as he slammed his fists down on a table and broke it into pieces after a crestfallen Lucy had told them the news. He was seething "They came here and attacked our friend while we were away! No man should ever do something so cowardly!" Elfman said with rage in his eye's.

"Calm down man!" Loke said while trying to calm the large Take Over Mage down, "Just calm down." he repeated himself.

"We can't!" Natsu yelled in agreement with Elfman's ferocity as he started spitting fire, "We were this close to destroying those bastards! And then we had to run away! We could have stayed and finished the job! I would've handled it all while you guys got gramps to safety-" Natsu said but was interrupted.

"Shut up you idiot!" Gray yelled while facing the pink-haired Mage, "None of us are happy about retreating, especially not Erza! But gramps was hurt, we were all injured. We got too anxious and we ran in there unprepared. Next time we get them we'll be ready but for now that was the right choice. We needed to run." Gray said.

Natsu was panting in anger before he took a deep breath and started to calm down. Loke and Elfman looked between each other before they started to calm themselves to think clearly. They were all walking around silently before Loke looked around, "They came here even when they knew the rest of us were gonna attack their guild. What were they trying to do here?" he asked.

"Who cares!" Natsu answered while shaking his head, "Maybe they were gonna try and ambush us or something or-" he was saying but a whimpering voice interrupted him.

"It was me." Lucy said.

The four men looked at Lucy as the girl hung her head in shame. She spoke with a defeated and empty tone, "It was me they came after... me. I was all they wanted." she said dejectedly.

Gray looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"The people that came here... said they were coming to take me back for a job. They destroyed our guild and hurt Levy-chan and the others to get our attention. They were paid to come take me back. The only person that would go to such means like this to get what he wanted is my father... I ran away from home... and he wants me back... so he asked Phantom to come take me back to him." she said.

Lucy pulled her legs up on her seat and wrapped her arms around her knees while her sobs mixed with her words, "I'm so sorry. I-it's all my fault. The guild. Levy-chan. Master. They're all hurt because of me. If I didn't come to Fairy Tail-if I didn't run away from home-none of this would have happened." Her voice started to crack as her tears filled up her eyes, "I-" she sobbed but couldn't finish.

She felt a hand land on her head and gently pat her hair. She lifted herself out of her knees and looked up at Natsu with tear-filled eyes. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter why they did this to us, to you. All that matters is that we make them pay. And none of this is your fault, you got it? So don't you ever say you wish you didn't come to this guild. Because you would be the only one who would ever even think that." Natsu said.

"You're our friend and will be till the end Lucy. Our family. So don't you forget it." Natsu said to the crying blond. Lucy looked up at Natsu in surprise before looking at the others around her who nodded in agreement.

She felt another wave of tears started to fill up her eyes before she wiped them away and nodded with a sob, "Okay." she said wiping her tears away with a smile.

* * *

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're shitting me, right? The old geezer went and got himself K.O.'d by Phantom! That's fucking priceless!"_ Laxus laughed as Cana glared angrily at the holographic image of Laxus projected inside the Communication Lacrima.

Mira continued the call "Laxus, the guild is in danger. We need you to-" Mira said but was interrupted.

 _"O-oh wait, tell me what he looked like when he was beat! I bet it was priceless!_ " Laxus laughed.

"Laxus, stop laughing and come to the guild as fast as you can!" Cana said defensively while yelling at the Lacrima "Your grandfather is hurt and we all need your help!" Mira said.

Laxus' smile faded and turned into a small glare before a cocky grin filled its place, _"What did the blond dragon princeling do while the shit hit the fan? Or how about Erza? How about Mystogan? Did he finally come out of that hole he was hiding in? Did the little babies finally step out from the old man's shadow and try to take charge? I bet that worked out perfectly for all of you."_ Laxus said.

"Dammit Laxus you bastard we need you here!" Cana yelled furiously while facing the S-Class Mage through the hologram, "Lucy's being targeted by Phantom and we're desperate for help since we're forced to call you for help! Just get over here already!" she said to Laxus.

 _"Lucy? Who the fuck is Lucy?"_ Laxus thought for a minute until realization crossed his face, " _Oh wait, you mean the new gal, right? Why the hell are you guys even bothering trying to help out someone who's barely a part of the guild. That's your problem. You get attached way too easily. It's shit like this that makes Phantom think they can come and attack whenever they want. You losers are weak. And until you can actually learn to stand on your own two feet, I'll take my sweet time coming-"_ Laxus didn't get to finish as-

* **CRACK** *

The Lacrima was knocked off its pedestal and shattered against the ground after Mira had suddenly knocked it off, ending the call abruptly. Cana looked at the barmaid's shaking shoulders, "Mira what's the matter?"Cana asked her.

"How?! How can he say something like that?" Mira cried with pain and sadness filling her voice, "He's a part of our guild! Our friend! He should understand what we're going through but he's just sitting back and watching us suffer! And we can't do anything about it! Master is hurt because we couldn't help him! We're all suffering and we can't do anything about it!" Mira's voice started to crack as she lowered her head, "I-I can't do anything. O-our guild is-is-" she started to cry.

Cana reached out and held Mira's shoulder before she turned around and faced her friend, her big blue eyes filled with tears and her whole body shaking in fear. Cana felt a tear come to her eye as well and embraced her friend "It's all right Mira don't cry." Cana said to her. Mira leaned into Cana's hug and cried into her friend's shoulder as the weight of their current situation started to bear down on them. When she was done Cana sat back in her seat at the table and looked down at the cards she was using in a futile attempt to locate Mystogan. She groaned and swiped them all off the table before covering her face with her hands and screaming into them.

Naruto was almost to the guildhall when he felt the ground rumbling. Looking up his eye's widened in shock and fear at what he saw. He began to run as fast as his feet could carry him. He had left Cyclone back at the guild with Mira so he could do what needed to be done with Makarov. When he reached the guild he saw the others come running out to see what the commotion was about.

Erza slammed the bathroom door open before she ran to look out the window. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god." she whispered. Erza dashed out the door towards the patch of land behind the guild. As she ran up the stairs, she saw everyone else was running outside to see what the commotion was all about. But when she ran outside a sense of horror and hopelessness enveloped them all.

Walking through the lake behind Magnolia was the guild hall of Phantom Lord, supported on some kind of spider-leg mechanism that carried them over the water. With each step it took, it shook the entire town and everyone in it. Finally, reaching close to the shore, the colossal structure stopped its sporadic trek to Magnolia and had basically parked right behind the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The Fairies were looking up at the mobile guild in shock and horror as they tried to comprehend how tenacious the Phantom guild was at continuing the fight as quickly as possible. Gray shook his head, "T-that thing could move all this time." he said shocked.

Elfman was shaking "It's a mobile guild." he said as he looked at the structure.

Tears were filling up in Lucy's eyes, "T-that's shouldn't be possible." she said as she took a step back. Mira covered her mouth and Cana took a step back in fright.

Erza was gritting her teeth "They would go this far to destroy us." the redhead exclaimed. Naruto who was now standing with his friend was silent at the sight of the massive moving building.

A ring echoed from the moving guild and a voice spoke through the speaker, _"Hello young and esteemed members of Fairy Tail. I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Earlier today many of you came all the way to Oak Town to wreak havoc on our guild. And while I must commend you for your tenacity, as many of you have already noticed we are not confined to just the one guild hall. Now this whole silly feud was only a method we decided to take in an effort to find and return one Lucy Heartfilia to her dear worried father. And in an attempt to_ _end all this silly fighting, I wish to offer you all an ultimatum. Forfeit Lucy Heartfilia to us...and I promise this little 'war' can come to a stop."_ Jose said to them.

Lucy eyes widened in horror after Jose finished stating his terms. Her mind started to race and she realized this was her chance to stop the fighting. To stop anyone else from getting hurt because of her. She hesitantly took a step forward, "I-I-" she stuttered out.

"NEVER!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs in anger while pointing at the giant moving guild, "WE'LL NEVER GIVE LUCY TO YOU BASTARDS!" he roared which was soon repeated by everyone else.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"SHE'S OUR FAMILY THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN HAND HER OVER TO BOTTOM FEEDING FILTH LIKE YOU!"

"YEAH TAKE YOUR OFFER AND GO TO HELL!"

Lucy watched and listened as everyone denied his offer and defended her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the sobs. The speaker rang out, _"Very well then. I suppose we must take some of the more drastic measures from here."_ The guild started to let out a loud mechanical whirring as a gate started to open on the front. A long, massive cannon slowly started to slide out of it and aim for the shore, the guild, and everyone in front of it.

 _"This, as I am sure many of you have already guessed, is the almighty Jupiter Cannon. Now I would hate to have to actually use this on all of you...but I promised I would bring that girl back to her father. And I am a man of my word."_ Jose told them. The magic started gathering at the barrel of the cannon, (" **Three**.") a mechanical voice counted out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWN!" someone shouted.

(" **Two**.") the voice counted down again.

The Fairy Mages realized that Phantom Lord was only using this job opportunity to finally take Fairy Tail down once and for all. They didn't care about any job. They didn't care about bringing Lucy back to her father. Because they were willing to risk killing her along with a part of the town just to destroy their guild and their members. Erza swiped her arm back at everyone in the guild "RUN!" she yelled out to them.

They followed her command and started retreating towards the guild to try and escape from the incoming blast. A few of them stopped and yelled at the redhead as she charged forward while her whole body glowed, "ERZA! NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Gray yelled out. Naruto was frozen in place. He just stared up at the Jupiter Cannon as it nearly reached its breaking point and prepared to fire. He stood there silently as everyone else retreated back around him and yelled at Erza to come back. He watched as a man crazy with power was prepared to kill everyone he cared about and destroy part of the town just to get his way.

Naruto finally came back to reality and watched as Erza kept running forward while she equipped her Adamantine Armor over herself. She screamed as she prepared to take the full blast by herself and save everyone from danger. (" **One**.") the mechanical voice counted out. Erza charged forward while screaming. She ignored the warnings from everyone else and prepared for the blast that she was about to take. She kept sprinting forward with her sturdiest armor over her body... But she realized she suddenly couldn't take another step forward.

She looked back just in time to see Naruto had appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her armor to stop her. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed several meters back as the blonde Dragon Slayer continued to charge forward in her place. She landed in the sand and watched in horror as Naruto charged forward. She pulled herself back up and screamed "NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!" out in fright.

(" **Fire**.) the mechanical voice said.

The Jupiter Cannon fired its blast and a massive concentration of magical power started soaring towards the shore to blast away the guild. Naruto took a deep breath and gave a roar as he shoved both his hands forward with his palms facing the blast of powerful magic. When it came into contact it immediately blasted around him while leaving everything else untouched. The blast from Jupiter stayed put and clashed with the unmovable blonde palms and had began to slowly die down while a massive blast of wind flooded the entire area. The Fairy Mages were nearly blown back by the force of the clash of force over Naruto's mediocre defense as the water started to ripple and make waves from the resulting crash.

Everyone watched in shock, awe, fright, and fear as Naruto slowly got pushed back all the while he was holding off the magic energy blast from the cannon with his bare hands alone. Naruto could feel his whole body, mainly his palms being hurt from the raw energy, crying out in pain as he continued to block the Jupiter's attack. His legs were close to falling out underneath him. But he couldn't afford to let the Jupiter blast get by him. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eye's and stepped forward causing the ground to crater underneath as he did, while he begun pushing the attack back just a little bit as he started making space against it. Everyone watched in disbelief as Naruto actually begun to push back raw magic from the cannon shot by himself and protected them from danger. Until... a explosion happened.

The Fairies Mages were watching in horror as Naruto was left defenseless as time came to a screeching halt around him. He couldn't hear the sound of the blast reforming and heading towards him again. He couldn't hear the screams and cries of his friends to get out of the way. He couldn't even hear himself as he yelled and planted his feet firmly in the ground again to attack... and pushed against the energy once again. It didn't last as long as the first time he had tried and it wasn't as successful either. The explosion blew everyone back into the ground, blasted all the water away from the shore, and even caused the backlash of the blast to incinerate the Jupiter Cannon's barrel.

The explosion started to subside and the ringing disappeared from their ears. The flare and light started to die down as well as time passed. The Fairy Mages were pulling themselves back up and looking at the large scorched area that covered part of the shore and beach as the waves came crashing back down. The Fairies stood up and we're looking around desperately for any sign of their friend after his heroic act of sacrifice. Erza stood back up and changed into her base armor before slowly turning around to look at the guild hall. There was a massive hole in the back of the structure and it was still settling after the blast had blown something through it.

Her eyes widened before she made a mad dash towards the hole with Natsu and Cyclone at her heels as he cried out for his brother figure "NARUTO!" in fear that the man had died. The members of the guild all looked in the same direction as Erza dashed through the crowd and towards the guild. Mira gasped in shock before she started following and Cana came not long after. Erza ran through the hole in their guild and looked in horror at Naruto's severely injured form. He had gruesome burns and lacerations over all the visible parts of his body, smoke still coming off of him from the blast.

Most of his clothes were nothing more than tattered cloth at this point, his vest and pants were blasted away, burnt up to the knee. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head to just show the whites. Erza kneeled down to his side and just looked at him in horror as Mira and Cana arrived a second later. Mira gasped in shock as tears filled her eyes and Natsu kneeled by his side. He leaned down and placed his ears against his chest to try and find a sign of life. His eyes widened before he placed his hands against his chest and started pumping, "One, two, three, four. Come on bro wake up." he said as he leaned down and started giving him mouth-to-mouth in an effort to resuscitate him.

He went back to giving him compressions, "One, two, three, four." he counted out. The Fairy Mages watched from their spots on the shore as the blond continued giving the unresponsive Naruto CPR. Some of them started shaking there heads and tears even started forming in their eyes as they expected the worse was going to happen. Tears started filling Natsu's eyes but he kept trying as he started compressions again, "O-one, two, three, four. Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen." he said and leaned down and started giving mouth-to-mouth again. Why did this happen, why did this have to happen again, and to Naruto no less...

 _ **"*GAK*"**_ Naruto coughed as he pushed the blood that filled his lung's out to fill them with fresh air.

Naruto spit up more blood into Natsu's mouth before he started coughing violently with more blood covering his mouth. After a moment his head fell back again this time breathing heavily, "T-thanks man... that hurt like a bitch..." he said before he chuckled at the thought. Natsu couldn't help but gag from the taste of the blood in his mouth and started to spit it out as the taste was embedded on his tongue. They all watched in unbelievable relief as their friend was revived from his moment of crisis. Erza looked up at Naruto with unbelievable joy as the dragon prince coughed up some more and started wiping his mouth before he sat up.

Natsu gave a glare towards Naruto "To be honest I should've let you die for doing something so stupid. However seeing what you did made me change my mind." he stated to the blonde. Mira enveloped her friend in a tight hug, so glad he had saved their friend/brother figure from the imminent danger he was in.

 _"I must be honest, I did not expect one of you to sacrifice yourselves like that. And it to be 'Fairy Tail's Dragon Prince no less, the stories about him are just as terrifying as I've heard. Truly the power of a Dragon Slayer like him is utterly world defying."_ Jose said in a surprised, and sort of respectful, voice.

Massive magic circles started covering the mobile guild and black specters started flying out. The Fairy Mages faced towards the Phantom Lord guild as Jose's voice rang out once more _"One last chance...surrender Lucy Heartfilia...or die with the next attack that happens in fifteen minutes._ " Jose said. Erza lowered her head over Natsu as she had almost just lost the man she considered friend like everybody else. Her guild was more than destroyed now. Her friends were nearly killed. Naruto had nearly died saving them. Their master was out of commission. And this man still wanted Lucy...

He thought...he could just walk away...from all of this? Erza raised her head with a furious, maddening rage burning in her eyes. She sprinted off the ground, ran through the crowd before she emerged in front of the rest of her guild. She gritted her teeth, gripped her sword in her hand, and yelled while aiming it towards Phantom Lord-

"ATTACK!" she yelled in fury

"UWOOHHHH!" everyone yelled out as the Fairies charged.

There was no more room for hesitation.

They didn't care whether Phantom had larger weapons or that some of them were still injured. What they had done had gone too far.

Their rage had built up until its breaking point.

No matter what happened to them, Phantom Lord would fall on this day.

Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.

Naruto stood up and clenched his fists as he looked at the Jupiter Cannon with a plan to keep his family safe from the impending harm that was sure to come if they did nothing. "Come on boy's we have a cannon to take out." Naruto said as he looked at the two cats that had rage in their eyes while Naruto eyed the giant cannon.

"Aye sir." Happy yelled out as he used his magic to start flying. Cyclone picked Naruto up and flew off while Happy spared a look back at his friends who stayed back to protect the home they had known for years.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so send a review and I will see you guys later peace out.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto vs Jose

**_And we're back in business everybody. For the last chapter I literally stayed up all night to write that chapter to get it out of the way so you guy's could read it. If you haven't read chapter six and have skipped it then I urge you no I beg you to go back so you don't miss anything that you have skipped. I don't have anything else to say so I'm just going to start on the chapter. Do enjoy._**

* * *

Naruto, Happy, and Cyclone were flying across the lake towards the long barrel of the cannon that had seriously injured his brother figure and had nearly killed him as well. Naruto's eye's were narrowed with anger as he drew closer and closer to his target. "Cyclone I need you to fly me above the barrel." he told the cat.

"Ok how high do you want to be and then what will you have me do next?" the cat asked him.

"I want you to fly me to the same height as the first tower which is about thirty feet into the air. And after that I want you to drop me." he said.

"What are you crazy Naruto? I know we can expect Natsu doing something like this, but why would you do something so crazy." Happy said.

"Yeah you'll be hurt by the fall." Cyclone agreed with the blue cat.

"Honestly I'd rather make a big impact and take out the cannon in one shot than having to possibly hurt myself twice." Naruto said.

"Ok that's logical, but wouldn't it be easier to take it down from the inside?" Happy asked.

"No the element I plan on using is almost like Gildarts' Crash Magic and could seriously hurt someone on our side." Naruto said to him.

"Ok but are you sure about this?" Cyclone asked his friend as he reached the height for the drop.

"If it destroys the cannon then yes." Naruto answered him. "Now let me go bud and I'll see you in a few seconds alright." Naruto said as Cyclone did as his friend told him to.

Letting go of the blond Cyclone and Happy watched as Naruto coated his hand in his magic before he drew it back and called out **"Baku** **ry** **ū** **no** **Jiraiken** _(Explosive Dragon's Landmine Fist)"_ and lands a powerful punch on the barrel of the cannon and generates an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact with his fist landing on the cold metal barrel of the cannon.

This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate the far larger cannon with a mushroom shaped cloud rising from the point of contact. Due to the directionality of the blast, Naruto manages to minimize any potential repercussions, such as being struck by resultant debris and even the recoil appears to be completely negated. He smirks when he feels the metal cannon buckle before it starts to fall down now detached from the guild.

Cyclone and Happy flies down and grab the calm blond by the arms and start to hover in the air when all of a sudden to their surprise the Phantom Lord mobile guild starts to transform into a giant humanoid form. "Ok I honestly did not see that coming." Naruto said as he watched the castle transform.

"Yeah same here man." Happy says while Cyclone just nods in agreement as he was looking at it in awe.

Shaking his head to regain his thoughts Cyclone looks at Naruto waiting to be told what to do next. "Well what now?" he asked.

"Fly me to the top of the head and we'll make our way through and kick Jose's ass for doing this to kill our friends. No surrender and no mercy until they're beaten." Naruto said as the to cat's nodded their heads and started to fly upwards to the top of the giants head.

When they had reached the top they dropped the blonde down on the roof of the head and saw Gray and Elfman coming out of one of the skylights. "What are you guy's doing here?" Naruto asked confused when he saw his two friends standing before him.

Gray looked at him as he wrapped one of Elfman's arm's around his shoulder's so he could keep standing. "Well we just got done handing that one guy from the elemental four Monsieur Sol or something like that ass to him." Gray said.

"Yeah he was a strong man and he tried to use the day Lisanna died to make me give up. Luckily Gray saved me." Elfman said.

Naruto's eye's narrowed at the mention of his deceased girlfriend before he managed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down a bit "Well what else happened to you guys cause one of you has the smell of fire on you. Who did you fight with?" he asked them.

"Oh it was that fire prick from the element four Toto something or another. And it was at the same time you blew up the Jupiter cannon when I beat him. Without that explosion of yours I would have lost." Gray said.

"Aww you guys are lucky I haven't fought anyone yet." Naruto pouted. It was at this time a new smell reached Naruto's nose as it spontaneously started to rain. "I take it back why don't you guys go on back to the guild and wait for me there. I'll catch up soon." Naruto said turning around to face the two cats with him "Why don't you two go along with them to make sure they stay out of trouble." Naruto suggested to the two felines. The two cats saw the look on Naruto's face and saw he was wanting to keep them safe so they nodded and started to follow Elfman and Gray down another staircase and back into the mobile giant. When they were gone Naruto turned around and called out "Alright enough with the hide and seek game you can come out now." to the person that had yet to reveal themselves.

Walking out of the steam that was being released by the giant came a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a white doll strapped to her neck and a hat to match her outfit. "Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia is the rain woman and I am a member of the element four. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." the now introduced Juvia said walking forward.

"Yeah same to you." Naruto said to her.

Juvia looked at him in the eye's before she spoke once more "I must say watching you recover from stopping the Jupiter Cannon on your own was quite impressive. Even if it was a weak blast that came out of the Jupiter Cannon before you destroyed it. You must be quite special to have done that. When you destroyed the Jupiter Cannon your friends defeated two of my comrades. However even with them out of commission you must not underestimate me or Aria." she said to him.

Naruto smirked at her "If you you think that just because you're a woman I'll hold back in a fight then you're wrong. I tll you now I won't hold back and you bet I'll take you down. So bring it on." he told her.

Juvia smiled at the challenge. "Very well then. I will stop you and then I shall retrieve Lucy Heartfilia to return her to her father. **"Water Slicer"** she called out sending a multitude of sharp blades of water at him.

To her shock Naruto just inhales the blades of sharp water into his mouth "Wow now that's some sweet water. It tastes like cherry and grapes." Naruto said to the blue haired woman with a grin.

Juvia blushes before she steels herself and focuses once more before she calls out **"Water Lock"** and surrounds him in a sphere of water.

Naruto inhales the large amount of water once again and looks to Juvia, "So I take it you don't wanna talk it out?" he joked with her.

She shook her head "No my orders are to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia and bring her back." Juvia monotones.

"Ok I guess that just means that I have to beat you to stop that from happening then. **Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen** _(Sea Dragon King's Encircling Deluge)"_ Naruto calls out loudly.

Instantly a large amount of water fills the air before it crashes down on the head of the giant soaking it from head to toe. _"Juvia's body is made completely out of water so Juvia does not understand why he is using a water based attack."_ Juvia thought to herself. The water's warm temperature suddenly plummets to freezing cold where it dawns on her what he was planning to do next.

 **"Hyo** **ryū no Towa Hyōgaki** _(Ice Dragon's Permanent Ice Age)"_ the blond calls out as the water quickly turns into a hard ice that wouldn't be broken easily. Naruto stands outside the frozen prison to watch what the blue haired woman would do next and began planning several different scenarios in his mind for what would come next.

Just as he expected the ice that he trapped her in melted quickly and turned into hot steam and evaporated into the air. "Juvia thinks that you are not as smart as you look. Why use a water based attack then freeze it when I can simply unfreeze my prison and continue to fight back?" she asked him.

"As I said before I won't hold back and fight against you with the simplest plans. My plan is just go with the flow so now **"Rai** **ryū no Hōtengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Naruto calls out. He then raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the Water Wizard he then hurls the gathered energy at his enemy with great force.

Juvia is struck head on by the fast paced attack that electrocutes her water body causing her to scream in pain as the lightning courses through her body. When the shocks finally stopped coursing through her entire body she looks at him in rage. "Juvia will make you pay for hurting Juvia." she said to him.

 **"Water Lance"** she calls out sending a barrage of sharp lances of water at him which he just inhales once more as he sends a attack back at her **"Chiku** **ry** **ū** **no Daichi Hokai** _(Earth_ _Dragon's Earth Destruction_ )" he calls out. as he smashed one of his fist's into the ground. Suddenly there was an explosion underneath the area where they stood. The ground underneath them both cracked, followed by chunks of steel and stone flying upward into the sky.

Juvia just forms a Water Lock around herself to stop any unwanted debris from hitting her while Naruto calls out another technique **"Yory** **ū** **no** **Uroko** _(Lava Dragon Scales)"_ which then covers his body in what appeared to be scales of pure molten lava. "Alright now to finish this **"Yory** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Lava Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. Naruto draws his head back no longer caring for playing fair against her and then after gathering his magic his entire body heats up making a red aura glowed around him, his mouth now shown to be shining red on both cheeks. Finally Naruto then releases it, as a big tornado made of pure lava that burns everything it touches. The roar has the blunt effect of rocks and burning effect of magma and races towards Juvia.

The chunks of molten rock impact against the Water Lock and harden into stone heating up the water as they are rapidly cooled by the cold water's temperature. Juvia feeling her Water Lock starting to boil releases it before she cooked alive allowing Naruto release his Lava Dragon's Scales before he looks at her impassively. "Again you keep using all your power to stop me while I am in this form. I ask you to please just hand over Lucy Heartfilia to us so we can return her to her father." Juvia told him.

He snarled harshly at Juvia causing her to take a step back. Naruto then ignites both his hands in flames and brings them together as he creates a large fireball land hurls it at her with a yell of **"Ka** **ry** **ū** **no** **Kōen** _(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ where the ball of fire speeds towards Juvia.

 **"Water Lock"** Juvia yells out and cancels out the ball of scorching flames in a thick cloud of steam that causes Naruto to start sweating.

When the thick cloud of steam kicks up into the air he rushes at Juvia and tackles her to the ground and then inhales the steam as he pins her to the ground after a brief struggle. "Why are you doing this to hurt my family? We haven't done anything to you and yet you just attack us just because some jerk says he wants his daughter back after she leaves a year before. Tell me?" he demanded.

Juvia feels his hands on her and blushes a deep red at their current position. "J-Juvia is j-just following orders. Juvia just wants to have enough money for the bills and a life of normalcy." she told him.

"Well news flash water goddess nobody's life is ever going to be normal. Not even my life is normal. So why would you desire a normal and plain life when you're a wizard always going on adventures that take you to new places every time you take a mission?"he asked her.

 _"Water goddess. He thinks that Juvia is a Water Goddess. I see now with him being a Primordial and I a Goddess it was destined for us to meet and love each other."_ Juvia thought to herself as Naruto helped her stand up.

"I'll be going now, and I'm only going to say this one time if you hurt my family I hurt you. See you later." Naruto said and jumped down through one of the holes he made in his fight while Juvia was thinking about the blond dragon slayer that stole her heart so suddenly.

Meanwhile:

Lucy had put up a good fight, but in the end both Reedus and Loke had been beaten to a pulp right before her eyes by Gajeel and his team when they found the hideouts location. "Wow you Fairies just don't know when to give up do you?" Gajeel asked her as he shoved the resisting Lucy through a door. "I mean yeah you guys have some impressive bastards in your guild but come on at least give me a challenge that will make me pay attention to you in a fight." he said sounding disappointed as he locked the door tightly and swallowed the key... literally.

"Fairy Tail will stop you. Just wait when Naruto comes he'll kick every single one of your asses and then he'll do the same to Jose." Lucy said.

"Oh so the cheerleader has a fire in her belly does she. Well I guess that I'll just have ta snuff it out like a candle." Gajeel aid transforming his arm into a steel club before he pointed said club at her and extended it where it found itself lodged in her gut causing her to grunt in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Come on is that the best you can do? Naruto gave us a much harder time when he was punishing me and Natsu after we stole the mission for Galuna Island. This doesn't even hurt." she said to the iron dragon slayer who smirked.

"Oh so she doesn't think I can be a bit rougher ok I see how it is. Now I know I can do worse than I already am so **Tetsuryūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ Gajeel calls out and sends a harder club into her gut causing her to cry out in pain.

"Come on cheerleader don't tell me you're giving in already I thought we were just starting?" Gajeel asked her.

She spit out a glob of saliva before she galred at him "Do your worst and I guarantee Naruto has you outmatched by a thousand-fold. If this is your worst then this would have been Naruto at his nicest." Lucy said with a glare.

Gajeel smirks again "Alright I guess I was being a little nice as your daddy didn't want you to be hurt but I guess that you brought this upon yourself cheerleader **"Tetsuyūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ he called out.

With Naruto

Naruto was running through the hallways looking for his next opponent when he sensed a movement in the air and jumped up in time to dodge a air blast aimed at him. "It's so sorrowful that I had to face you young dragonling, but I have to do so. I am Aria the strongest of the element four and I now have the chance to rid the world of it's dragon prince. It's so sorrowful that when I am done all that will be left is the cold corpse of a dragonling." Aria said as tears streamed down his eye's.

"Ok then let's start over with me telling you that you can most certainly try to kill me but in the end I will eat all you send my way. You must have forgotten what you know. I am able to eat all known draconian elements which includes your wind which I can eat to stay strong while you can't which means you'll run out of magic long before I will and then when I am done with you I'm going to hunt for Gajeel and show him not to mess with my family." Naruto said.

"Then I must sorrowfully tell you that you must defeat me before you can hunt for Gajeel." Aria said as he raised his hand.

"Well I'm going to have to use m friends most favorite line and say I'm all fired up so why don't you give me your best shot." Naruto said as he looked at Aria.

 **"Zetsu"** Aria says calmly and a series of spheres of air are shot at Naruto who just inhales them then called out, **"Shaku** **r** **y** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Scorch Dragon's_ _Iron Fist)"_ and throws a blue flaming fist at Aria's face, but Aria just leans to the side and dodges the fist.

"It is so sorrowful that even with the power of the dragon king on your side that you cannot land a hit **"Airspace"** Aria calls out sending an invisible blast of air at Naruto but once again the air is swallowed by the blond dragon slayer.

 **"Shaku** **r** **y** **ū** **no Go Ken** _(Scorch Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto calls out sending a fist at Aria who just snuffs out the blue flames as the punch lands against his palm which cause Naruto's eye's to narrow.

 **"Zetsu"** Aria says and once again fires off more air balls at him which he just swallows again **"Metsūryū Ogi: Azūruōkiddo: Goka Mekkyaku** _(Dragon LSayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Great Fire Annihilation)"_ Naruto calls out and spits out a large wave of flames so hot that it is causing the temperature to rise to extreme temperatures of nearly a thousand degrees. The flames create such an inferno that Aria is forced to teleport out of the area where when he reappears he collapses unconscious while the areabehind the blonde was turned to ash. When the flames die down Naruto looks behind him to see the sleeping Aria and smirks. "Told you I would stand strong while you fell." Naruto told the sleeping man with a smirk before he lifted his nose to the air.

"Now *Sniff* *Sniff* where are you Black Steel?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air. *Sniff* *Sniff* "Found you." he said looking up. Naruto then kneels down before he launched himself up and through the ceiling just in time to catch Gajeel throwing an Iron Club at Lucy which he stops with his own steel encased hand.

"Hello Prime it's been awhile." Gajeel said to him. Naruto growls when he looks behind his enemy to see Lucy on the ground groaning in pain as tears roll down her face.

Naruto looks at Gajeel and snarls "What did you do to her?" in a voice that said "Answer now or I'll make you.

Gajeel just smirks at the blond as he states, "Well I was giving her a makeover so when we sent her back to daddy he would welcome her with open arms. Now I want to have the fight that was interrupted back at the original guild hall. and now that we're basically the only ones here we won't have any pathetic interruptions either. So what say you Prime are you up for a little tussle or is the great Dragon Prince to much of a wimp to fight me?" he asked Naruto who glares at the younger man.

"You want a fight well now you got one. Get ready because I'm about to open up a whole can of whoop ass and hand it right to you." Naruto said as Gajeel smirked. "Alright if we're gonna fight then I want a couple of rules laid out." Gajeel said. "What kinda rules are we talking bout?" Naruto asked. "First is that when we fight you can't wimp out and run away like you did when you attacked our guild." Gajeel said to him.

"Meh you don't have to worry about that one. Besides I just told you that I have a whole can of whoop ass with your name written on it." Naruto replies. "Second rule is that you can't use more than one element at at time as we fight. Is that fair enough?" Gajeel asked the blond. "Sounds alright to me. Now I believe it's time to kick some ass cause I'm rearing to go." Naruto replied to Gajeel with a smirk.

"Let's rock **Tetsur** **y** **ūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ Gajeel calls out as he sends a metallic club at Naruto. Naruto seeing this brings up his ironclad arms and blocks the strike with a resounding *Clang* where he slides back a couple of feet. Naruto looks up to see Gajeel with an arm transformed into a steel sword bearing down on him from above.

Naruto just jumps out of the way as Gajeel lands on the ground swinging the steel sword causing the backlash to tear the ground apart. Naruto tears his head back and yells **Tetsuyū no** **Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Naruto then shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his enemy. The tornado possesses an immense force, capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process towards Gajeel.

Gajeel smirks before he just inhales the metallic attack into his mouth before he then calls out **"Tetsuryu no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and punches at the blind with a literal iron fist. Naruto catches the first in his hand and brings up his leg to kick Gajeel in the side of his head. Lucy was watching in awe at the sight of two slayer fighting with their full power, well full power for Gajeel, and how much damage their short fight had caused.

 _"As dragon slayer's they both have the ability to call on the power of the mythical creatures to fight as they choose. Right now it's a fight of Iron vs Iron, but soon it will be getting a lot rougher. I guess this means I don't get to form the new contract with Sagittarius since Naruto can fight Gajeel on equal... no wait better footing. And they're both practically half naked now that Naruto did his Iron Dragon's Roar."_ Lucy thought with a blush as she watched the two dragons duke it out in front of her. **"Shakuryu no Tek Go Ken** _(Scorch Dragon's Iron Hard Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he tries to punch Gajeel with a blue flame encased fist.

Gajeel leans back so he doesn't get hit by the flames. Naruto keeps his barrage of fist's coming, and even though he keeps missing his target the punches that land actually removed some of Gajeel's iron scale armor. Naruto then rears his head back and takes a deep breath **Ran** **ryu no Hoko** _(Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out releasing a large amount of golden-grey lightning in the form of a powerful breath attack. This attack can do a great amount of damage to the opponent, and has both pushing force and damaging force, being able to send opponents flying across a town or destroying them outright.

This attack can also break through stone walls and sometimes stronger materials, and the user can even release a 'second push' through it, doubling the spell's power. Gajeel smirked before he inhales the power of the storm roar, much to Naruto's, and Lucy's, shock. Naruto quickly regained his composure and smirked. "Well what do you know I guess the Salamander isn't so special after all. What you thought that I didn't see your little powering up move back at the other guild?" Gajeel asked him with a smirk as black lightning started to arc across his iron scaled body.

"No not really. What I want to know is why didn't swallow my scorch dragon flames instead?" Naruto asked him. "Well it's like this Prime. I saw you giving the Salamander his little Lightning Fire Dragon mode, and I thought what would happen if I absorb a similar element. Obviously this new Iron Storm Dragon mode is as powerful if not more so than the Salamander and his own Lightning Fire Dragon mode." Gajeel told him.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea when I tell you I thought about eating your fire and getting the Scorching Iron Dragon mode because that would give a boost to my abilities by superheating my iron to extreme levels. But as you and I both know iron is a perfect conductor for electricity and it just so happens that I have a better conductor than Salamanders flames."Gajeel told them while Naruto shook his head at his enemy.

"That's where you find yourself wrong Gajeel. I welcome a challenge. Not because I'm a dragon slayer, but it gives me the chance to prove people like you wrong and get the opportunity to kick ass while I do so." Naruto told him before he motioned for the Iron Storm Dragon Slayer to come at him. Gajeel smirked before he rears his head back to release a breath attack of his own now that he had two elements to wield.

 **"Tetsuranry** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Gajeel yells out as he releases a large wave of sparking iron in a powerful tornado at the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eye's before he raised his foot and called out **"Chikuryu no Doryūheki** _(Earth Dragon's Wall)"_ and slammed his foot down on the steel flooring where a large wall of earth rose to intercept the onslaught of iron and lightning combination. The roar hit the wall and tore it apart forcing Naruto to jump out of the way so he didn't get hurt by Gajeel's breath attack.

"Heh heh well now that was what I would call a dragon's roar. I do believe that if I was a female I would probably confess some sort of hidden love for you Prime, but since I'm a guy that likes my woman like I like my Iron I can't so you'll have to deal with me winning this fight now that I have your Storm Magic in my belly." Gajeel gloated as he stepped forward.

"Well I'm not done yet. I have a fire in my belly that's rearing to go. Now come at me bro." Naruto said. Gajeel charges at the blond as he raised his foot before slamming it on the floor. **"Yory** **ū no Goyo Mekkyaku** _(Lava Dragon's Great Lava Annihilation)"_ Naruto calls out causing Gajeel to stop in his tracks. Gajeel seeing the floor heat up draws his head back for another breath attack and once again releases another Iron storm Dragon's roar at Naruto.

The area around him then erupted into a sea of molten lava, which completely overwhelmed Gajeel's Iron Storm Dragon's Roar before spreading in every direction, blowing away the debris and the incoming breath attack as well as setting both Gajeel's and Lucy's clothes on fire. Not even the outside of the building as well as the lower levels were spared from its power. The next moment, the head of the building collapsed around him, but Naruto easily avoided the falling objects and landed gracefully on his feet and caught Lucy in his arms while Gajeel landed in the water with a big splash.

When he resurfaced Gajeel looked at Naruto in anger but it was more akin to respect than the latter. "I didn't know you had a trick like that up your sleeves. I won't be caught off guard like I was again." Gajeel told him. "Good I hate weak and stupid opponents." Naruto replied. Naruto then draws his head back **"Shakutetsu** **ry** **ū no Hoko** _(Scorching Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he sends his own dual element breath attack at Gajeel.

"The combination of fire and Iron initially surprises Gajeel as he didn't think Naruto could pull of a self made dual element dragon's roar, but clearly he had just been proven wrong in that ideal. Gajeel draws his own head back to counter the blonde's breath attack with his own and calls out **"Tetsuranry** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ and he once more releases a large wave of sparking iron in a powerful tornado at Naruto.

The two breath attacks collide and create a large explosion that gains the attention of some of the Fairy Tail guild members causing them to break away from the group that is fighting against Jose's super phantom as it was trying and succeeding in destroying their guildhall. Naruto charges Gajeel before he draws a fist back and **"Shaku** **tetsu** **ry** **ū no Tekken** _(Scorching Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he punches Gajeel in the face breaking some of the iron scales on his face.

 **"Tetsuranry** **ū** **no Go Ken** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Gajeel called out as he launches a fist into Naruto's gut.

Naruto slides a few feet backwards before he steadies himself. He rushes at Gajeel and they swap a few punches before Naruto calls out **"Shaku** **tetsu** **ry** **ū no Kagizume** _(Scorching Iron Dragon's Claw)"_ and ignites his feet in flames and kicks Gajeel in the side of his head and sends him crashing across the shore.

Gajeel stands back up and suddenly in a surprising turn of events turns his body into a bolt of lightning and blitzes towards Naruto. Naruto dodges the bolt of electricity but just barely. Naruto turns off his Scorching Iron Dragon Mode and switches to another dual element. " **Shakuhyo** **ry** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Scorching Ice Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he rears his head back before he releases a roar of both hot fire and cold ice at Gajeel.

Gajeel flashes out of the way of the literal scorching ice where it hits some of the fallen head of the giant and literally explodes on contact. Naruto moves his head in the direction of Gajeel's lightning body but Gajeel just ducks under it before Naruto ran out of energy to use the attack. Gajeel turns back into his Iron Storm Dragon Mode before he kicked Naruto in the side of his head.

Naruto easily brought up his arm to block the kick, but the numbing effects of the lightning that Gajeel had over his Iron Dragon's Scales numbed it as Gajeel headbutted him. Naruto takes a couple of steps back as a small amount of blood trickles down the side of his face. " **Shakuhyo** **ry** **ū** **no Furōsupiāzu** _(Scorching Ice Dragon's Flow Spears)"_ Naruto calls out as he slams his foot down on the ground once again.

The ground is suddenly filled with spike of ice that are wreathed in blue flames that spiral up and around the frozen spears. Gajeel dodges and punches the oncoming spikes not caring as they are broken by his lightning and steel encased fists. When the attack finally dies down Gajeel looks at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I must say I honestly didn't see you being able to use multiple dual elements like you are. My question is how did you come to use them?" he asked Naruto.

"I was always able to use them. I just choose not to for the fact I have never been pushed hard enough to do it. My own question is how are your magic reserves doing? I assume that keeping the Iron Storm Dragon Mode active for so long is surely taking it's toll on your body." Naruto said to the younger man. Gajeel stops for a second before he places a hand on his chin and feels how much magic he has under his belt before he looks at Naruto.

"I have more than enough to kick some ass Prime." Gajeel says to him.

"Good cause I'm raring to go." Naruto tells him as he charges Gajeel.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two dragon's Prime." Gajeel says as he charges the blond as well. the two men reach each other in the middle with fists drawn back ready to strike. **"Tetsuran** **ry** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Iron Fist)_ Gajeel calls out as he launches his fist at Naruto.

Naruto launches his own fist at Gajeel while he calls out " **Shakuhyo** **ry** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Scorching Ice Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ and their two fists connect causing a explosion that craters the ground around them. Naruto then starts to launch more ounches at Gajeel "Now take this **Tekken Rendan** _(Iron Fist Barrage)"_ Naruto calls out as he starts to pummel the iron storm dragon slayer with each strike breaking the armor that covers Gajeel.

"You messed with the wrong family. This is everything you owe for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Master Makarov, Elfman, Gray, Lucy, and NATSU" Naruto yells as he finishes breaking the armor and slugs Gajeel across the face which sends him sprawling across the sand where he lands on his back.

 _"H-how did I lose?"_ Gajeel asks himself, and almost as if he heard him, Naruto ends up answering the question which he answered as he walked over to the downed dragon slayer.

"It's because you fight only for yourself. When you have something to fight for that's when you become truly the most powerful you can be. It's what I will always fight for and there's nothing you can do about that one Black Steel or perhaps I should call you the Storming Black Steel now that you have my Storm Dragon Slayer Magic coursing through your veins what do you think about that?" Naruto asked him.

Gajeel doesn't answer as he passes out while Naruto shrugs and turns around to see the gathered crowd looking at him. They start to cheer for the blonds victory but he collapses to his knees as he realizes just how tired he is. "* **Huff** * I'll admit that the fight with Gajeel took more out of me than I thought. It was fun but man was it tiring." Naruto says as Lucy comes over with Mira to help him, but he waves them off showing he would be fine.

"Naruto what do we do now? With the guildhall destroyed what will we do when we need to gt our jobs?" Macao asks him.

"Well when the guild is rebuilt we do as we've always done. Now out of the way I have to go kick some more ass." Naruto says standing up and walking over to the water's edge. "Cyclone take me over to the giant now. I have to kick Jose's ass still for Master being hurt." Naruto says to the cat.

"You can't. You're all out of energy and you can barely stand on your feet. Do you really think you can stand against Jose as you are?" Cyclone asks his friend.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Yes... now take me to the giant." Naruto says calmly.

Cyclone takes a deep breath "Well alright, but I think I should inform you that Erza is already fighting him." Cyclone says.

"What and you didn't tell me this. Now I'm really going to kick his ass. Let's go." Naruto says as Cyclone picks him up and starts to fly him over to the nearly destroyed giant.

When they reach the giant Naruto drops into the place where the head once was and begins to search for Erza by scent due to the amount of destruction and lack of people in the destroyed guild. Erza meanwhile was exhausted while Jose was still standing strong. "I'll admit I can feel the sheer amount of energy your dragon prince has and I must admit I don't think that I should have woken him." Jose says as the final vibrations from the explosions with his fight against Gajeel die down on shore.

"Well he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't shake the land around him." Erza says as she smiles.

"Not only that but he is an extremely exceptional wizard that is just as powerful if not even more so than I am." Erza tells Jose.

"Oh come, come now there is no need to sell yourself short. Your ability with the Requip is nothing short of legendary even here in Phantom." Jose says to her. "In fact I would say your one of the first wizards to have last this long against me besides Makarov when he beat me in our spar that we had all those years ago." Jose tells her.

"You've fought the Master?" Erza asked him as he nodded.

"Yes and he beat me in the blink of an eye with his Magic. Your Master is the only one to have defeated me in a fight." Jose tells her.

"Why are you telling this to me?" she asks him next. "Because I can't stand the thought of how so many powerful wizards such as the great Titania ally themselves with Makarov." Jose says as he flicks the air which in turn sends Erza flying into the wall behind her.

"And since I know I can't sway you into joining Phantom then I must change that." Jose says as his fingers glow with magic and starts firing burst after burst at Erza "And that means I must end your life. This is your end Titania." Jose says as she dodges the bullet magic shots being aimed at her.

"Well give me your best shot Jose." Erza taunts as she continues to dodge the magic.

"With your death Makarov will surely die from his despair. Why don't you just give up I promise it'll be painless." Jose says in a sweet voice.

"Yeah like I'll let that happen." Erza says.

"It's people like you Erza. People like you, Laxus Dreyer, Mystogan, Natsu Dragneel, and your precious Primordial Slayer Naruto that have given Fairy Tail that significant boost to push Fairy Tail to the top. This has put our place as the number one guild in a dangerous position and this means I cannot allow for Fairy Tail to exist any longer." Jose says as he continues to fire his magic at the redhead.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" Erza asked as she dodged a rather close shot.

"No it isn't but you're still part of Fairy Tail thus it means I have to eliminate you either way." Jose tells her.

"So basically I'm fighting you to live because you're jealous of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as she slashed at Jose who dodged the swing before he fires some more magic at her.

"Jealous of Fairy Tail oh come now don't be so absurd. I just want to keep showing the kingdom why my guild is still the best." Jose says to her.

"That is such a bullshit reason and you know it." Erza yells as she jumps at Jose trying to strike him down. She swings several times at him but with each swing he just dodges with a smirk on his face almost as if he was taunting her.

Jose then holds out his hand and shoot out several of his Phantoms that catch her in their grap and begin to electrocute her. "You know it was never my intention to return your precious Lucy Heartfilia to her father." Jose says to the shrieking Erza. "In fact I was going to hold her prisoner while her father kept giving into my demands. You see my plan is to bleed the Heartfilia family dry until I have every last penny they have from their companies in my pocket. That is when Phantom could actually prove that it is the best guild in all of Fiore." Jose said to her.

"I think that is quite enough Jose." a gravelly voice says catching his attention. Turning around Jose sees a hovering Makarov with his arms crossed.

"Makarov what a delight to see you." Jose says to the old man.

"Cut the bullshit Jose I heard it all." Makarov says seriously.

"Well then you must know that I do this for the greater good." Jose says.

"Yeah the greater good for you. You have shed the blood of my children. That is something that is truly unforgivable." Makarov says to Jose.

"They have suffered pain because of your greed. Your incompetence is something that angers me to ungodly levels. This war between Phantom and Fairy Tail is over Jose. It has gone on for too long and far enough to make me cry. It's all over as of now." Makarov says to Jose. Erza smiles as the Master tells Jose that the fighting is over but clearly Jose doesn't like the idea of ending it.

"Never. Phantom is the number one guild in all of Fiore and if I have to kill an old man thne so be it. I will show the world Why Phantom Lord is the best of the best." Jose says as he flares his power. Makarov narrows his eyes as he covers his hand in a magic that is nearly blinding.

"Then you leave me no choice Jose." Makarov says to the Wizard Saint.

"Wait Master." a voice call out stopping the two wizard saints.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Makarov says in shock.

Naruto landed next to him with a growl "He's mine. He will pay for what has done to you and my family." Naruto says with a look in his eye that shows the three wizards present showing he isn't joking around.

Makarov seeing his young wizards face nods. "Alright then. Give him hell for me my boy." Makarov tells the blond while he motions for Erza to come with him as they leave the guild hall.

However as they try to leave Jose gives a yell and sends out several tendrils of his magic. Naruto jumps down from a rock and waves his hands in front of him causing several Magic Circles to appear in a array of different colors showing his use of multiple Dragon Slayer Magic Elements to stop the attack. Naruto looks back "Go Cyclone you'll just be in the way of my fight." Naruto says to the cat who just nods at his friend and leaves.

When the two no longer feel the other presences of the wizards that left Jose smirks "Well well well if it isn't the little dragon prince. If I had to say you came here to kill me if the look in your eye's are anything to go by." Jose says to naruto as he is once again surrounded in his magic.

"I didn't come here to just fight against you Joe. I came here to remove you from this world." Naruto says as he too is covered in a bright array of colored magic.

* * *

Enter Makarov vs Jose OST

* * *

Jose grins darkly "Well show me what you have boy." Jose yells out.

Naruto growled "GLADLY JOSE!" Naruto bellowed out while surging his power. "I am glad to be a member of Fairy Tail, because Fairy Tail has bonds like that of a family, and that is something I will never let go." Naruto yells out.

With that their powers surged to unprecedented levels. Outside a bubble of magic formed around the destroyed guildhall while the water's stirred around it in a circular funnel. Storm clouds released multiple lightning strikes on the ground drawing the attention of many far and wide as two extremely powerful wizards fought.

Alzack hearing the storm rage looked over to the ever growing storm in shock, now ignoring the phantoms that Jose sent out, "W-What's Going on, what is happening over there?" he asks in shock.

Bisca looks over towards the storm like Alzack and her eyes widen in awe "The sky..." she states as another thunderbolt rains down on the lake.

However she couldn't form another sentence as the ground suddenly shakes upon Naruto clashing with Jose once again with his ancient magic. Alzack stumbles "What the heck, the ground is shaking!" he exclaims in shock.

Bisca tumbles into Alzack "I-It's an earthquake!" she says in shock.

Back inside the destroyed guildhall Jose is sending large waves of his Phantom's towards Naruto while the blonde is releasing several blasts of three different Dragon Elements to combat the Death Magic of Jose.

Naruto roars in rage and sends out several tendrils of his Scorch Dragon Slayer Magic around the initial clash of magic. Jose sees this and roars while copying the obviously powerful blonde man. Explosion upon explosion rips apart the already destroyed building as both men fought for dominance against their opponent. Naruto feels himself get struck by the magic, but he just ignores it and sends a wave of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to the wound. Hearing Jose curse as he is struck by the powerful flames makes him smirk, and fight harder against Jose.

Jose ignores his instinct to stay calm and lets his anger control him " **DEAD WAVE"** he bellows out and releases a powerful beam of Magic at Naruto finally overcoming his magic and strikes him. However on the outside of the guildhall the explosion is much more noticeable and a large shockwave rushes out forcing people to cover their faces.

When the winds die down Naruto shows he is fine as he is covered in a array of different types of Dragon Scales from Steel to Obsidian. A triad of Magic Circles appear in front of Naruto and he bellows out, not even giving a name to his technique as the beams of Magic blast into Jose without remorse. The ground shakes harder than ever before and forces people to fall to the ground. Cana looks over to the battle within Phantom's guildhall "Just what the hell is going on over there?" she questions as the ground shakes on.

Natsu looks over to the building with a smirk "It's Naruto. I can smell him." he says with a grin.

Lucy gawks at the response "This is Naruto, just how strong is he?" she asks the man.

Natsu smirks some more "Don't really know, I mean I ain't ever seen him go all out before so this is probably the hardest he's ever been pushed." he responded to Lucy.

Back with Naruto and Jose they stop for a mere moment to assess their opponent, "This fight has pushed me father than I have ever been pushed. I relay feel like I can go all out against you, and now I'm raring to more than ever before Jose." Naruto says as he releases his power once more causing the building, or what is left anyways, to shake.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you six feet under the ground." Jose says to Naruto while releasing his own power to match the blonde.

Jose swings a arm towards the ground **"Crashing Death"** he bellows out and several seals appear overhead and release multiple blasts of Jose Phantom Magic down upon Naruto.

Naruto roars as he draws his head back before releasing a powerful beam of magic from his mouth as he shouts out **"Bakuryu no Hoko** _(Explosion Dragon's Roar)"_ where upon releasing the magic from his jaws a beam flies straight towards the falling Phantoms. Upon contact the Explosion that is released blasts through Jose's magic and soars on until it bursts out of the roof while creating another shockwave.

Jose growls once again and releases another technique at Naruto, **"Death Song"** and a powerful wave of Phantoms crash into Naruto causing him to cry out as he didn't see the attack coming which causes Jose to smirk.

However he doesn't see the blonde's next attack as Naruto suddenly appears in front of him **"Shakuryu no yokugeki** _(Scorch Dragon's Wing Attack)"_ Naruto calls out, but Jose manages to dodge it, only to be kicked in the head as Naruto calls out **"Shakuryu no Kagizume** _(Scorch Dragon's Talon)"_ and sends Jose flying back as the blonde strikes him in the gut. When Jose crashes into the wall and begins to recover, Naruto takes a deep breath and roars out **"Shakuryu no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases a blast of his magic at his enemy. When the roar strikes Jose it releases yet another blast and destroys the building even more as some of the wall collapses around them.

Jose blasts the fire away with a wave of his hands and looks towards Naruto "I must say, you have a large amount of bravado. However I think it's time I sent you to your grave. Be thankful, my friend Brain taught this to me long before I took over Phantom Lord **"Genesis Zero"** he calls out. With that he then gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence, "Farewell Naruto the Primordial." he tells Naruto as the magic reaches the now struggling Naruto.

Jose smirks "Go my dear travelers of the void. Consume this man's soul and memory, consume him all." he orders his magic.

Naruto gives off one last yell before he is sucked into some type of black portal, never to be seen again. Jose lowers his arm and smirks "And now you too are a traveler of the infinite void of nothingness, farewell Dragon Slayer." he says to nobody.

Upon feeling himself being stuck in the void he grunts to himself, "Well this sucks. Blind and low on power really is a double edged sword right now." he tells himself.

However before he could question himself anymore a glow permits through the darkness gaining Naruto's attention, **"Naruto what happened, how could you let such a man defeat you so easily? How disappointing, and you call yourself the son of Raiun the Primordial!"** Raiun's voice says in his mind.

Naruto suddenly thinks back to when he was around five years old. He and his father had started learning how to use a elemental Sword Horn on some giant rock, but he couldn't do it correctly, "Aww come on, you don't really expect me to really break that giant rock on my own now do you?" he questions the dragon.

Raiun leans down **"I'm not asking the impossible of you my boy. I know you have the power to do it, so stop doubting the strength that you have, and push past the current limitations you have set for yourself. Never forget that you are a true dragon slayer and should take pride in knowing that."** the dragon tells the younger blonde causing the current Naruto to smirk as Raiun moves closer to his son, **"Know this, no matter what happens I Raiun will always be proud of you."** he tells Naruto who tells his father he will try again.

Naruto looks inside himself and calls upon all his remaining power causing his ethereal body to glow a golden color. Suddenly in the outside word a golden glow fills the already destroyed room causing Jose to gasp in shock at what he sees, "What, it can't be!" he says in shock. Just as he says this an explosion rocks the building as white flames emerge from the void that once trapped Naruto within, and the magic that once trapped him begins to burn. Jose feels himself take a step back, "How did he come back from the void?" he asks as he looks at the white flames burning his magic. He gulps in both shock and fear "Such lovely white flames, my magic is being burnt away!" he gasps out.

Naruto gives a roar causing some of the flames to move behind him as he stomps on the ground seemingly cratering it, only it wasn't the only thing Jose saw. For right next to the blonde's own foot was a black foot reminiscent to that of a dragon's with platinum markings crawling up the leg of the ancient creature. Jose gasps once more in shock at what he witnesses in front of him. Naruto draws his head back and roars so loudly the flames are blown away, and then Jose nearly faints at what he see's in front of him. The dragon was absolutely humongous. It was a extremely mastodonic dragon with an entire upper body covered in blue, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, platinum markings.

The dragon's lower body, specifically the chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are black in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The Dragon's eyes are an enraged green, and have black circles around them, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The Dragon's mouth is full of obsidian colored razor-sharp teeth with long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of the tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. His eyes, however were what drew the Wizard Saints attention. The sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red and both were filled with rage.

Jose takes a step backwards in fright at the sight of the ancient dragon before him _"His lost magic gives him to power of a dragon, and in turn the strength to defeat one."_ he thinks to himself in shock. However he does nothing as Naruto leaps forwards and lands a powerful right hook to his face, _"This boy is a true... dragon slayer..."_ he tells himself as he is thrown into a wall.

"I'm done playing games with you pal, and it's time to end this fight, so I'm going to do it in one move." Naruto roars out in primal rage.

Recovering from the shock of his life Jose looks to the blonde defiantly "Well show me then. Show me the power of the Primordial Dragon." Jose yells at him.

Naruto claps his hands together and yells out "Alright then take this **"Metsuryu Ogi:** **Himitsu Arashi Kata: Tenpenchii** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Secret Storm Mold: Cataclysm)"_ Naruto roars out. With that Naruto's eye's now glow with an unprecedented power showing just how much magic he was sending into his attack that could surely end life on earth if his father had used it in a fight. Although he would soon unlock a more powerful spell in the future.

With that one word the onlookers could only describe the scene that happened afterwards as pure chaos. The Phantom Lord Guild hall was now the epicenter of the ultimate natural disaster. From Naruto's location tornadoes rapidly started to form as bolts of lightning struck all over the lake. From where Naruto was standing massive waves of water ripped through and flooded the building, but he ignored him so he could focus. The earth shook and was uplifted from the power. Jose and everyone on land was hard pressed to stay above the water level and simultaneously avoid both the lightning and tornadoes all the while they couldn't get a stable footing because of the random shifts in the earth.

 _'This is unreal! Not even God Serena could cause this much devastation in such a short amount of time.'_ the Wizard Saint thought as he jumped out of the way of a lightning strike.

* * *

End Makarov vs Jose Ost/Enter Naruto vs Hiruko Ost (Movie Will of Fire)

* * *

On the shore everyone watches as the water in the lake is pushed up and into a massive water funnel with lightning striking the lakebed while the earth is either raising up to form new landmarks or cratering down to form deep ditches. Lava spews from several of the newly formed hills releasing massive amounts of magma into the lakebed. The rain falling down hits hard enough to bruise skin. "W-what the hell is this?" Lucy asks as she tries to hold onto a barely standing tree.

"It's Naruto." Cyclone yells out as he points to the Phantom Guildhall in shock.

"What this can't be possible?" Lucy yells over the loud winds.

"I know it's impossible to believe but trust me my children this is his most powerful spell under his repertoire." Makarov says as he shoves his Titan Hands into the ground to stay in place, and not get blown away.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto had a spell like this up his sleeves, and he never told us?" Elfman yelled as he grabbed hold of Makarov's jacket.

"Yes now shut up." Erza says as she tries not to swallow anymore dirt.

"This is so messed up." Lucy shrieks as a lightning bolt strikes the ground next to the tree.

"This isn't as devastating as it was when that bandit threatened Lisanna." Mira says getting a shocked look from Lucy.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she yelled at the barmaid.

"Back when he was younger Naruto and my sister went on a job to exterminate a group of bandits. Naturally they wanted something to entertain themselves with and it sent Naruto way over the edge causing him to release every drop of his magic which as you can see has become this storm. The first time he used it he created a entire valley which was named The Final Valley and it nearly killed him." Mira said to the blonde.

"You mean to tell me this is a weak version of a actual natural disaster that's insane." Lucy yells as the tree she held on is lifted out of the ground causing it to start spinning in place.

"Well technically that was only five years ago, and since that day his magic reserves have nearly tripled in size." Gray yells out to them.

"Shut up Gray." Lucy yells out at the demon slayer who just laughs at the blond.

Eventually the entire disaster retreated into a single spot before it detonated as a massive explosion like the world hadn't seen since the age of the Primordial Dragon King was still around. The explosion took the shape of a giant mushroom cloud with bolts of lightning coming out of the large top of the cloud. Unlike before Jose wasn't able to dodge this attack and engulfed in the aftermath of the explosion.

* * *

End Naruto vs Hiruko Ost

* * *

When the cloud disappears from the sky Naruto is standing in a rapidly filling crater of water alone while Jose is nowhere to be seen in sight. "Told you I'd end it in a single move." Naruto said as he collapsed to his knees in the water. After a few swallows of the lake water Naruto's energy is fully restored which as he notices the guild standing at the shore and smiles. Standing up Naruto takes a step only to fall into the lake water.

When he comes up he coughs up a couple globs of water but sees the guild smiling and waving to the bond. Cyclone flies over to his friend "Naruto you did it." the cat screams out as he reaches the blond.

Naruto laughs as he grins at his friend "Hey there's my bud, how you been Cyclone old buddy?" Naruto asked the cat.

"I was almost killed again thanks to that move you used." Cyclone tells his friend who laughs.

"Oh come on it wasn't as strong as it was when those dumb bandits threatened Lisanna-chan now was it?" Naruto asked the cat.

"Alright I can give you that one, but you owe me big time you hear." he tells the blond who nods.

"Oh yeah and I can just hear the council's screams of terror in my ears." Naruto says with a laugh.

"Want a lift back to the shore?" Cyclone asked his friend.

Naruto nods his head eagerl with a laugh "Yeah that would be nice cause this water is kinda hot from the lava boiling it underneath." Naruto says. Cyclone grabs the blond and laughs with him as he flies to shore. When he lands all of Fairy Tail shouts and hollers in joy.

"We did it. We actually beat Phantom." Lucy says as she looks around her.

"Let's hear it for Naruto the Primordial Dragon Slayer, Price of all Dragon-kind." Cyclone yells.

"To the Dragon Prince defeater of Phantom Lord." Makarov yells in high spirits.

"To the Dragon Prince of Fairy Tail." Erza shouts as she lifts a hand to the sky followed by everyone else.

"Aww it was nothing guys." Naruto says trying to calm down the rowdy group before they could cause any more damages.

He then notices a solitary Gajeel sitting on the sand looking over the lake. Walking over to him he sits next to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "So you're alright." Naruto said to him.

Gajeel snorts "I can't bear the idea of losing. So when I actually lost I guess I was revealed to the wrong ideas then if what you said earlier was true." Gajeel said.

"Win or lose doesn't matter Gajeel. What does is why you fight to begin with. By the way where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic from anyways?" Naruto asks the younger teen who snorts as he wipes away some sand in his nose.

"What's it matter to you anyways?" Gajeel asked him as he looked at the blond.

"Well besides Natsu you are the first wizard other than us to have the same abilities. And you have pushed me farther than anyone in Fairy Tail ever has in a fight with Dragon SLayer Magic before I fought Jose." Naruto tells him. "Come on you can tell me that much can't you?" Naruto asks him.

"Metalicana." Gajeel mutters.

"Huh Metalicana is that someone you know?" Naruto asks.

"He's my father. He's also a dragon that is made out of metal. He's the one that taught me my magic." Gajeel says.

"So me and Natsu weren't the only ones after all?" Naruto asks him.

"Huh what the hell do you mean by that?" Gajeel asks.

"Well I've known Natsu basically my whole life. We were trained by dragon's as well. He was taught his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic by a fire dragon named Igneel. I myself was trained by Raiun the Primordial Dragon King." Naruto says.

"Nuh uh seriously you two were trained by dragon's as well?" Gajeel asks.

"It's true. The last day I saw my father was when I was young. Natsu's father left practically on the same day from what I remember." Naruto says.

"What day did he leave?" Gajeel asks. "July seventh in the year seven seventy seven. And now that I think about it Natsu said Igneel left on July seventh in the year seven seventy seven. When did yours leave Gajeel?" Naruto asked.

"That's to coincidental because Metalicana left on the same day and year." Gajeel said.

"Well if I were Natsu I would be asking you where Igneel went or something like that, but I know that if I don't know where Raiun or Igneel is then you don't know where Metalicana is right?" Naruto said as Gajeel nodded his head.

"So that means that all three of our dragon's left us seven years ago." Gajeel said in realization.

"Yeah and there might be others that were trained and abandoned as well." Naruto said.

"So what do we do now?" Gajeel asks him.

Naruto shrugs "Well you could always join Fairy Tail and the three of us could search for them and then kick their asses for doing us like that. So what do you say truce?" Naruto asks as he sticks his hand out to the dragon slayer.

"Eh why the hell not I guess I can deal with a truce." Gajeel says shaking his hand.

Standing up Naruto looks over to see Lucy crying which makes him curious "Say Gajeel why did you guys attack the guild for Lucy anyways? I mean surely since she never claimed the Heartfilia name you guys had to necessarily come after her." Naruto said.

"It's because Jose was a greedy bastard and wanted to drain her family dry from all it's money. I could honestly care less but that's the jist of it I guess." Gajeel said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Jose is probably dead then now that nobody found him then." Naruto said as Gajeel shrugged.

"Don't know which means that I don't care." Gajeel said standing up.

"Well I'll see you later Gajeel." Naruto said as Gajeel laughed.

"Yeah I'll see ya later Prime." Gajeel replied and walked away.

"Wait will you think about it?" Naruto asked him.

"About what?" Gajeel asked.

"Joining Fairy Tail of course." Naruto said.

"Yeah I'll think on it." Gajeel said as he continued to walk away. Naruto smiled when he smelled a familiar scent of ash and static coming his way.

"Natsu you're alive." Naruto jokes as he turns around to see Natsu, who was covered head to toe in bandages, hobble over to him.

"So you saved the day again huh?" Natsu asked as Naruto shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong bro. We all did, but you did the most saving. I just ended the fight like a coward." Naruto admitted to Natsu.

"Well I can agree we all saved the day, but your no coward Naruto. You're one of the bravest wizards in Fairy Tail so don't say something like that." Natsu said to the blond who laughed.

"Alright I guess I can do that." Naruto said to him. And with that Fairy Tail waited for the time they would be questioned about the fight against Phanto

* * *

 _ **Well give me a review and I will see you in the next chapter Adventreader221 is out so peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The New God of Ishgar

_**And I bring you another update for Son of the Primordial Dragon, Enjoy...**_

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Dragon/Demon speech/Spell"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thought"**_

* * *

"Naruto We're going to be in trouble with the magic council aren't we?" Cyclone asked him as the blond picked up another board and lifted it up to nail it into the wall.

"Yeah we are bud. We both know that guild wars are illegal and yet we just participated in one a couple days ago." Naruto replies to Cyclone. Cyclone nodded and said nothing more on the subject as he watched Naruto finish nailing the board in place. "There that section is finished." Naruto said with a smile.

The day before had been quite hectic when he and Natsu came to tell Lucy that the debris had been cleared away only to find her missing. They had done a little looking and saw she wrote a letter saying she was going home. So with the fear of her leaving their mind they immediately set out to stop her. Naruto, Cyclone, Gray, Erza, Happy, and a heavily bandaged Natsu had found her that evening at a grave surprising her.

She of course settled their fears when she said she was just visiting her mother's grave and telling her father to leave them alone. They also found that the 'town' they were walking through was just a part of the gardens which her family's estate went all the way to a mountain. Natsu and Gray immediately started to goof off when they found out she was rich as fucking hell. Happy and Cyclone could only gape at the two idiots while Erza looked at the sky saying it was beautiful.

Naruto could only sigh. He knew the Heartfilia family was one of the richest families in Fiore, but then again he didn't expect them to be as rich as Lucy said they were. When they had returned to the guild hall he saw people were already busy and decided to join in helping them rebuild the guild. As he went to pick up another plank the Rune Knights appeared. "Members of Fairy Tail I order you to cease any and all activity. As a member of the Rune Knights and an enforcer for the council I order you all to stay where you are and answer all questions regarding the guild war between Phantom Lord and this here guild." a Rune Knight commander ordered.

With no other choice but to comply or get arrested Naruto set the plank he had picked up back down in the pile. "Now where is the Third Master Makarov, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Naruto of Fairy Tail at." the Rune Knight demanded.

Stepping forward Naruto waved a hand "I'm Naruto." he said to the Rune Knight. Snapping his fingers he motioned for Naruto to be cuffed and placed in a transport. Makarov, Erza, and Natsu quickly stepped out and then Natsu of course tried to bolt when he saw the Rune Knights but got caught by Erza.

In the end the four of them were taken to Era for a meeting with the magic council. They were each interrogated one by one until only Naruto was left satnding outside the great hall that held the meetings. The door opened an hour later and Master Makarov walked out with a small smile on his face. "Naruto it's your turn. Are you ready?" Makarov asked the blond. Nodding his head he signified hewas indeed ready to get this overwith.

"Alright then follow me." he said turning around. Opening the door, the two men walked inside and proceeded with heading upstairs to the council chambers. Upon reaching their destination, they opened the large brown door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, the duo saw a the Fairy Tail mages and a group of people sitting patiently, as if they were solely waiting for their arrival.

Naruto noticed the familiar faces of the council except for one that was sitting in the center of the council members. The newcomer was a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard. He had moderately sized droopy eyes, elevated eyebrows and relatively small ears. He wore a black undershirt and a robe that he kept tied tightly shut. He also had on a dark-cuffed coat with a cape over his shoulders. This was Org.

"Welcome back Makarov-sama, we've been expecting you." Org said plainly before his expressions changed as he continued, "I see you have brought the dragon slayer as requested that is good." he said with narrowed eyes as he looked at Naruto while getting a raised eyebrow from said dragon slayer.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the weak gaze the councilman was shooting at him, and simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "I'm here on your request councilman Org." The young man replied calmly, as he eyed the man who questioned him.

Org nodded in acceptance before turning towards Makarov as his expression turned serious. "Naruto of Fairy Tail… we've heard about the war between Phantom and your guild. What reasoning was there for you to execute such an action? We are asking the same questions we have asked your friends so there is no need to feel incredulous. Now be honest and answer." The councilman told him, knowing how much he hated the decision of a war to occur between Legal Guilds.

The other council members nodded and waited patiently, as they knew that Fairy Tail wasn't a Guild that would implement such a decision and they had indeed asked the same questions, and had been given the same answers. Therefore, they were curious as to what could have happened for Makarov to pass on that ruthless judgment. "Two days ago Wizard Saint Jose Porla sent one of his mages to damage our guildhall. That was something I was willing to forgive because I strictly told by Master Makarov not to retaliate as a building can be fixed up to be good as new." Naruto said beginning.

"However, that was before one of his men attacked my friends and beat them ruthlessly on Jose's orders. That is something I _know_ the Master would never take lying down. That was when he ordered the attack on Phantom Lord." Naruto said as he explained to the people in the room with a grim tone, as he started to recall what happened during Phantom's attack.

The council members were nodding as they had been informed by the other's and the information was still the same. It still was rather hard pill to swallow to hear Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, would allow his Guild to do such a thing to the mages of Fairy Tail. They of course had heard of the travesty and wanted to fix it as soon as possible. Belno was being rather quiet, seeing as she didn't agree with the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild in the past and still didn't even now. However, hearing this from all of the mages, she could sympathize with how they handled the situation.

However, the fact of the matter was that she had a narrow minded thinking towards Fairy Tail. "How can we be sure you're not lying just like the other's?" She questioned Naruto rudely. Makarov growled at the wordings of the councilwoman because he understood how much Belno disliked his guild and her way of thinking wasn't healthy. However, the leader of Fairy Tail didn't get the chance to give his response as a certain redhead stepped forward. "Watch your tone. What Naruto speaks of is the truth." she said.

"I understand that you may be telling the truth from your own perspective but it is still a question that you must answer nevertheless." Org said as he looked at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"Alright I'll give you that one. However, if you need further proof of this claim, I'm sure you could always bring in that insignificant and mentally challenged Jose who I had the utmost pleasure of putting down, like the lost dog he truly is." Naruto answered emotionlessly as he gave every council member present a watchful eye.

They all quickly went wide-eyed at hearing what the blonde had to say, realizing that he was the one that defeated the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild. "WHAT WAS THAT?" A roaring tone came from a man in the far east of the meeting room, which caused everyone to turn around. Smirking widely, Naruto turned and saw an enraged Jose Porla who was handcuffed like them, with the exception of Makarov, glaring at him heatedly.

The Phantom Lord Guild Master was currently standing with some of the council guards by his side. He was just called in and was awaiting for the council meeting to commence. He stayed silent as he walked through the door, but hearing the blonde talking about him like that, made him furious. Naruto's smirk could only grow wider as he eyed the man with disgust. "Oh you're still alive Jose. I'll admit that it's a rather nauseating pleasure to see you still living." He said coldly while keeping up the magnificent smirk he had on his face.

Jose could only seethe with rage at those words from the blonde and stomped his feet angrily. A few of the council members were wide-eyed at the interaction between the two mages as it was nothing like they ever seen before. They could only look on in shock as the blonde kept infuriating Jose while keeping calm as he was at it, like those actions were of a second nature to him.

Ultear was smirking inwardly at the conversation. Siegrain was smirking in the background upon seeing the sight. The young man then turned towards Ultear, who blushed once more under his analytical gaze. _'Her presence is rather strange as well, but I am not too sure of her intentions, other than the obvious interest she has in myself.'_ Naruto thought before mentally shrugging his shoulders as those people were no threat to him... yet.

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Jose screeching absurd things once more. "…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BRAT?" Jose shrieked furiously as he started stomping the floor while glaring at the blonde with unmarked rage.

Naruto chuckled amusingly before turning his attention towards the entire council. "Let's just get on with the meeting, as my patience is wearing thin. I know that Jose is in a rush as well, seeing as he probably requires a couple of the more willing members of his Guild for his nightly activities." He said coolly while chuckling further as he looked over at the man he so effectively disrespected.

Jose began screaming with fury upon hearing this, and the guards beside him snickered at his displeasure. The council members had to smirk at the comment, and even though it was inhumane, not to. Ultear was giggling furiously at the way Naruto was talking to Jose. ' _What is this kid a comedic god or is he making this on the fly?_ ' Michello thought to himself before slowly regaining his composure, from the initial shock he got from overhearing the two mages' converse. These thoughts were shared among the other council members.

Makarov himself was silent but in reality, he was trying his best not to roll down on the floor in laughter. He had the distinct pleasure of witnessing the blonde at work during the Phantom Lord invasion, and the way Naruto handled himself when he defeated Jose was absolutely astonishing. Chuckling, the newcomer of the council members looked at the blonde intently. "You are a rather interesting person Naruto-san. My name is Crawford Seam. I am the chairman of the Magic Council." He said before chuckling once more at the antics of the young man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, now knowing that this council member was actually the chairman of the organization. The young man smiled as he bowed slightly to show the man respect before calmly replying, "It's an honor to meet you, Crawford-dono. However, if we may, can we please continue on with the task at hand?" he asked the smiled widely at the bold statement and gave a nod, while keeping a fixed eye contact with the blond. Naruto then began looking at the council members once more with an impassive face.

With that, the council members all began questioning Naruto about what happened while Jose kept yelling. It had once reached a heated argument as the interrogation continued, but everyone was shocked to the core when they heard that Naruto truly was the one that beat Jose and his guild to an inch of it's life, as they looked at the young man with wide-eyes.

When they had finished questioning them "Miss Scarlet and gentlemen, please wait outside so we may come to a decision." Crawford stated before turning towards his fellow council members. The group nodded before walking outside of the chambers. Outside the door, Naruto kept with his infuriating comments aimed at Jose, which only made him seethe further in rage at the blonde. Natsu snickered in the background, observing one of his guildmates inflicting emotional wounds to his old nemesis.

After 10 minutes passed, a guard emerged from the door and requested them to walk back inside. As they stepped into the chambers, the council members smirked slightly. It was quite obvious from seeing the proud look Naruto had on his face that Jose was verbally stomped on. "We have reached a final verdict." Crawford said in a serious tone as he stood in the center of the council room.

The mages gave a nod for the man to continue, and the chairman nodded in return before clearing his throat. Crawford remained serious before explaining, "The attack on Fairy Tail was unjust and with the other information we have gathered, we of the council hereby disband the Phantom Lord Guild." he said and then heard screams of outrage from the former guildmaster at the proclamation of his guild being disbanded.

He paused to see the look of outrage on Jose's face, and snickered inwardly as he knew Naruto would be proud right now. "We have also have decided to strip Jose Porla of his status as Wizard Saint as of now." The chairman finished calmly before intently looking at the group of Fairy mages, who had a mixed reaction. Erza was honestly surprised like Makarov and Natsu while Naruto was laughing himself to death on the inside.

This had angered Jose greatly as not only his Guild was disbanded, but now, he also lost his rank. All of his work in forming Phantom Lord, becoming Master and then obtaining the title of Wizard Saint. That was now all gone to waste and he had only one person to blame for it all. Jose glared at Naruto, the one that had defeated him in battle and seethed at that infuriating blonde.

The young man in question simply smirked at the now former Guild Master of Phantom Lord. "Oh, poor sweet innocent little Josephine-hime. Go and hand your precious medallion over to the nice people of the council." Naruto said innocently while waving two fingers in a childish manner. The now former Wizard Saint fumed as one could visibly see steam releasing from his ears. The guards beside him placed a hand to their mouths as they were on the verge of laughing hysterically at the comment made towards Jose.

"Go on, be a good girl now and give it to them." Naruto stated childishly once more before a wide smirk emerged on his face, knowing the man he disrespected would further glare at him for it. Jose scowled as he walked over to the council members with his medallion in hand. Everyone was now chuckling at the interaction, especially Makarov, who had longed to see this moment. The members of the council were rather surprised by the repetitive taunts being thrown at Jose. They looked Naruto, who seemed to make his actions look like it was a mere child's play thing.

Jose handed over his medallion and turned around to leave the meeting hall as he was still enraged by what was happening to him. Naruto smirked as he felt the need to give the foolish man a final taunt. "While now that the trash is leaving, I'd like to request something." The young man said coolly while keeping his attention towards the council audience, showing that he could care less for Jose Porla.

Jose tripped in his step and turned to Naruto as his rage continued to rise to unmarked territory. _'HOW DARE HE!?'_ He thought to himself as his blood boiled at the sight of an unfazed Naruto. Jose fumed once more before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him. Natsu laughed loudly at the retreating Jose and held his stomach, knowing how satisfied his friend truly felt at the moment. Everyone around him chuckled in amusement at what just transpired and had their fill of laughter for the day. That was before Naruto regained his composure and formed a serious and slightly cold look on his face, making the others gulp slightly at his sudden change of attitude.

"Yes what is it you require?" Org asked him.

"I want the title of God of Ishgar, and now that an opening for the Ten Wizard Saints has been made I hereby enact the Wizard Saint Challenge." Naruto said shocking all of them.

"You do realize that if you lose your life is basically forfeit right boy?" Yajima asked him.

"Yes that is why I requested the challenge. So that I can see where I hold myself in this world. Either I am the strongest in all of Ishgar or I am not the Dragon Prince I am thought to be." he said to the council member with a calm facade and a strong conviction in his voice.

Nodding his head Org stood up "Alright if you truly want to test yourself and risk your life for the title as the God of Ishgar then you will go to Mt. Zirconia in the Hakobe peaks. There you will find an arena built in the honor of the Jade Dragon Zirconis. That is where you will fight. The only exception is that since you're a part of Fairy Tail you cannot fight your Master. And with Jose no longer a Wizard Saint you must battle eight of the ten. We will send a map now go." Org said dismissing them from the meeting.

Walking out of the council room Erza, Natsu, and Makarov were silent while Naruto was thinking of his upcoming battles with the Eight Wizard Saints he had to fight against. When they arrived back at the guild Makarov had told them what had happened and stated that Phantom had been disbanded with Jose losing his title as a Wizard Saint making them cheer in joy. The real shocker was when he told them of Naruto's challenge for the title of God of Ishgar.

Everyone had of course yelled out in shock, but Naruto said that the challenge couldn't be taken back as he was determined to win the challenge. the next three days went by slowly but when the time came for him to leave he had asked everyone to come with him to the arena to watch him fight as a way of supporting him. They all agreed to it and they set out for the Hakobe peaks where Mt. Zirconia was.

Three hours later they had arrived at the arene. Walking into it he actually was surprised to see it packed full of people to watch the fights. He also heard Fairy Tail cheering him on from the stands which caused him to smile. As he looked at the center of the arena Naruto saw eight men, well it was actually six men and three old guys. He noticed that the one with blue hair from the council was there and could only raise an eyebrow at seeing him as a wizard saint.

He also knew not to underestimate the old men as they held the titles of wizard saint for a reason. It was upon his arrival that a voice rolled over the arena _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and young children to Mt. Zirconia. My name is Toma E. Fiore King of Ishgar."_ the voice said introducing itself. _"Today is a very special day as we have a person from a very well known guild has taken up the offer of the Ten Wizard Saint Challenge for the Title God of Ishgar."_ the king said to them.

The crowd began to cheer as a Vision Lacrima appeared in a square formation for the crowd to watch the fights at a better angel. The camera's had focused on Naruto who had his hand in the air waving at the crowd showing off his guild mark that was on his palm. _"I do hope you try your best young man. And now for the challengee's he must face."_ the king's voice said as the view of the cameras change to settle on the group of men he was to fight.

The crowd cheers even louder while the men waved at the crowd. _"Alright the rules for this challenge are simple. For every win he has then he will move past the Wizard Saint that holds the position. I have decided to make a slight change in the rules, but this benefits us all. If you lose young man then the Wizard Saint you lost to you shall be ranked under. First up to the table Is Naruto of Fairy Tail vs Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale."_ the king said as the crowd cheered.

When the other Wizard Saints had moved out of the arena a loud booming sound followed by the ground shaking caught their attention. This continued before the ground underneath them opened and revealed a large grate rising with an even larger form on it. As the form rose higher and higher the crowd gasped at the sight. **"I am Zirconis the Jade Dragon. I welcome you to my humble abode."** the green dragon said.

 **"As Toma said earlier this is a fight to determine where a wizard ranks in the Ten Wizard Saints."** Zirconis said as the crowd cheered. **"What I forgot to mention is that this battle will be viewable by all in the land. This means that you are being watched as you fight. So without further ado I give you the Tournament for Ishgar's God. Now take to the skies to win and fight."** Zirconis said as he flared his wings open and took to the skies.

With that Naruto looked at Jura. Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. He wears clothes initially mirrored those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb; his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it.

On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of a reptile. Around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, something which matched the design of his boots, almost completely composed of fur.

"Uh hi." Naruto said with a wave to the amazonian looking man.

Jura just nods. "It is an honor to meet the Primordial Slayer. I will do my best to honor you with a swift defeat. I am the weakest of the ten, but I am no slouch when it comes to a fight." Jura said.

"And I will not make the mistake of underestimating your ability Jura-san." Naruto told him.

"That is all I can ask of you. May the best man win." Jura said.

"Yes may the best man win." Naruto repeated.

 **"Iron Rock Fist"** Jura calls out starting their fight. Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the blond. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched.

Naruto narrows his eyes before he calls out **"Tetsuryū no Uroko** _(Iron Dragon's Scales)"_ and covers himself in scales of Iron. The rock fists connect to his body and send him crashing back, but they did their job in protecting him from losing in the first five seconds of his fight. When the dust clears Naruto is standing a couple of feet from his original position. "I must admit you do live up to your title as a Wizard Saint." Naruto said in a respectful tone.

"Thank you for the compliment but even that won't stop my victory." Jura said. " **Iron Rock Fist"** Jura says as he sends more of the rock fists at him.

Naruto draws his fist back and calls out **"Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai** _(Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction)"_ and punches the closest fist shattering it into small bits of rubble. He then kicks the next one that comes near him and it to crumbles to rubble.

On and on he reduces the fists to rubble until none are left. God Serena the God of Ishgar was honestly surprised the kid could use the same type of magic he could, but then again this was the real Dragon Slayer that had been taught everything he knew by a dragon that was undefeatable. **"Rai** **ryū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he sends a ray of lightning at Jura.

 **"Ganzan** _(Rock Mountain)"_ Jura calls out. Jura then joins his palms together. This gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. Motioning with his hands the warrior places his hands in front of Jura and takes the strike, but in a surprising move Naruto's roar drills through it like butter. Jura barely jumps out of the way, but his foot gets struck by the lightning shocking him. The lightning continues to carve its way through the rock until it emerges from the back of the warrior and dissipates.

Naruto noticed how his Lightning Dragon's roar basically chewed on the warrior and spit it out got an idea. **"Rai** **ryū no Raishinsen** _(Lightning Dragon's Thunderbolt Flash)"_ Naruto calls out as he raises his hand to the kneeling Jura who had rubbed his leg to rid it of it's numbness. He then releases a bolt of lightning from his hand at Jura, but Jura isn't out of the game yet.

 **"GanTetsu Heki** _(Iron Rock Wall)"_ Jura calls out. This was Jura's signature technique that showed why he was chosen as a Wizard Saint. He moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking the incoming attack. The bolt of energy strikes the columns of rock and drills through the first six before it dissipates.

Jura frowns as he lowers the wall of hard rock. He hadn't anticipated that his magic having such a obvious weakness, but here he was being one upped by a teen that was barely even reaching seventeen. **"Rai** **ryū no Kangekiha** _(Lightning Dragon's Wave of Inspiration)"_ Naruto calls out. He then begins releasing a large water wave from his mouth and covers his hands in lightning and sticks them into the water thereby mixing the lightning into the water.

Jura motions for another wall of rock and hears the water filled with electricity connect, but with no success in drilling through his wall. **"Iron Rock Fist"** Jura calls out as he sends another wave of earthen fists at the blonde.

Naruto jumps out of the range of the fists and draws his head back **"** **"Rai** **ryū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he sends another ray of lightning at Jura.

Jura jumps out of the way of the lightning beam and motions with his hand for another barrage of rock fists to fly at the blonde. Zirconis watched with adept attention, and Toma was getting revved up at how the fight was going. Jura let out a huff of air as he cleared his throat. "I appreciate the want of giving the crowd a show, but I am not one for a person to hold back. Show me your real power or this fight will be over." Jura demanded.

"Well you're right about me wanting to give the crowd a show, but you're wrong about me holding- Naruto begins to say but Jura interrupts him, "I have heard you can cause a natural disaster with a single thought. I have heard of your fight against Jose from his own mouth so don't lie to me boy. I know you're holding back." Jura says to him.

* **Sigh** * "Alright you got me I am holding back quite a bit, but I was just pacing myself so I didn't waste my energy." Naruto said.

"And I commend you for thinking with your head. Now show me your ability child." Jura said.

"Hey I'm only seventeen and you don't look that much older than I do so what the heck is with calling me a child?" Naruto yelled at Jura. **Iron Rock Fist Barrage"** Jura calls out but this time he sends out three times as many fists as before. **"Shakutetsu** **ry** **ū no Hoko** _(Scorching Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he sends his dual element breath attack at Jura.

Jura had raised an eyebrow at the name of the technique, but knew he had to get out of the way. Stomping his foot on the ground a large slab of earth rose up to intercept the roar. When the roar hits the slab it drills into it to the point Jura could actually see it crack in front of him before it shot out of the earthen slab and raced towards him at very high speeds. This made several spectators roar in excitement from watching the fight.

Jura jumps out of the way just in time to avoid being skewered like a kabob and looks to see the damage that the breath attack caused. It costs him as Naruto acts on his opponents distracted visage. **"Shaku** **tetsu** **ry** **ū no Tekken** _(Scorching Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he punches Jura in the face breaking some of the mans teeth out of his mouth. This also has the effect of sending the Wizard Saint skidding back a few feet.

Standing up straight Jura spits out one last tooth and looks at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "See that wasn't so hard to do now was it?" he asked the blond.

Naruto just shakes his head "I know it's easy to let loose, but my abilities are more dangerous than any mage. It's why I hold back. I don't like hurting people, but if even one of my friends are being hurt then I will hurt the person that is hurting them by releasing all I have on them." Naruto said to Jura.

Jura smiles at the blond. It was one of those smiles that showed he understood where the blond was coming from. "There it is. The resolve to put even your very being on the line for those you care for. By willingly sacrificing yourself you are truly worth the title of Wizard Saint. I give up for I know I cannot defeat you. This round belongs to you Naruto. And maybe the next time I fight against you I could provide more of a challenge to you." Jura said to him.

"I'd like that." Naruto said.

Zirconis lands in the center of the arena and clears his throat **"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Our winner in the fight for the lowest rank of the Wizard Saints Naruto of Fairy Tail. The next round will begin in fifteen minutes as we allow our combatants to either regain their energy or use the bathroom to relieve some stress by taking a crap."** Zirconis announces as he walks through one of the tunnels large enough for him to walk through.

When Zirconis walks out of sight Naruto looks at the group of Wizard Saints and walks up to them. "Hey guys." Naruto announces as he nears them.

The one that looks like he is part tree looks at him and talks first "What a mighty fine show of wizardry my boy. Surely you have enough energy to continue?" he asked him.

"Yes I do. Jura may have been the weakest of the Saints but he was no slouch in a fight I can tell you that much." Naruto told him.

"Right you are. I have heard some fascinating things about you young man. My name is Wolfheim It's nice to meet you lad." the now introduced Wolfheim said as he shook hands with him. "This man to my left is Warrod Sequen, and the man to my right is Draculos Hyberion. We are the second, third, and fourth wizard saints, but people call us the Four God's of Ishgar. That young man over there is the one you will have to beat in order for you to become the true God of Ishgar." he said pointing to a tall blond man that smelled similar to Natsu.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"His real name is Albert Serena but the people that know of his status as the God of Ishgar call him God Serena. He's a dragon slayer just like you." Draculos said to him.

"So that's why he smelled kinda like Natsu I was wondering why he smelled so familiar. That actually explains a lot to me." Naruto said.

"Yes and just like you he has the ability to use multiple elements of dragon slayer magic, and he is definitely not one to underestimate." Draculos told him in a serious voice.

"Huh what do you know I guess I'm not so special after all. I guess I can go introduce myself to him and get to know him before I possibly have to fight him." Naruto said as he bid the group farewell and walked over to the God of Ishgar.

"Well well if it isn't Naruto the Dragon Prince it is an honor to meet you." God Serena said as he turned around to talk to him.

"Hi you must be God Serena nice to meet you too I guess." Naruto said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes I must say that some of your recent exploits were truly remarkable. I heard that as a child you created the Final Valley when some... bandits I think it was tried to take a friend of yours for their own pleasure is this rumor not true?" Serena asked him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Yeah I'm afraid I don't remember much except Lisanna-chan and I were bored so we decided to team up and do a bit of teamwork. I don't really remember much from before the creation of the valley, but I do remember the devastation I caused." Naruto said.

"Remarkable. How old were you when you did this?" he asked Naruto. "I was around thirteen possibly fourteen at the time it happened. What about you. I have heard that you are similar to me or is this not true." Naruto asked Serena.

He let's out a laugh before he taps his nose and says "Now that would be telling. And everybody knows a good wizard always keep it's secrets, but yes that is true." Serena says to him.

"Ok I can go with that. How many elements do you use if I may ask." Naruto says to him.

"Eight different elements. I can use selfmade dual elements like you too, but I have no use for them. How many do you use if I may inquire." Serena says to Naruto.

"I honestly don't know as I haven't counted what elements I can combine. It's a really big Number I can tell you that much." Naruto tells Serena as he scratches the back of his head in a unsure manner, which was actually the truth as he never did count the amount he could use yet.

It was at this time that the king's voice rang through the stadium _"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are mo-_ the king was interrupted by God Serena projecting his voice through a spell. "Your majesty if I may have but a moment of your time." he said as the cameras focused on him.

 _"Yes what is it Albert?"_ he asked the God of Ishgar.

"I have something I wish to do. You know to give a better show." he said as the king's face appeared in one of the Vision Lacrima.

" _And that would be what exactly?"_ he asked Serena.

"If he is wanting a fight for my title as God of Ishgar then why must he exhaust himself fighting the other Saints when he has challenged me to begin with? I mean let's think about this for a second. He has openly challenged me to a fight for my title as the First Wizard Saint. So I propose a new deal for this. He is to fight me here and now for my title. If I wins he will train under me to enhance his abilities. If he wins then not only will he get the title God of Ishgar then I will give him all eight Lacrima in my chest. That way we can fight and the people get what they want." Albert said to the king.

The king rubbed his chin as he began to think of what the Wizard Saint proposed to him. After several seconds Toma looked up and nodded his head. _"Very well Albert. Your wish is granted. You have brought up several valid points that I have taken into consideration thus I will allow for you to fight him now."_ the king said.

 **"Well ladies and gentlemen there you have it. Toma is going to let the two kids duke it out for the title of God of Ishgar. Now I want a clean and fair fight. This means no dirty tricks to beat your opponent."** Zirconis said as he took to the skies once more.

 **"Now if you are ready... Begin."** Zirconis said to the two of them. Naruto and God Serena shot of and came together with their forearms pressing together. Naruto launches a kick to God Serena's head which causes him to duck under the kick. God Serena jumps back before he lights his hands on fire. **"Rengokuryū no Tekken** _(Purgatory Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Serena calls out as he launches his fist at Naruto. Naruto seeing this engulf his own hand in flames and launches it at Serena.

 **"Shaku** **ryū no Tekken** _(Scorch Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out. Their fists come together and cause the ground to crater a bit while causing the flames to heat the arena up to ridiculous levels. Jumping back Naruto ignites his feet and launches it at Serena. **"Shaku** **ryū no Kagizume** _(Scorch Dragon's Talon)"_ Naruto calls out as he tries to kick Serena in the head with his burning foot.

God Serena just raises a hand and catches the foot in his palm. Naruto jumps back when he sees God Serena draw his head back in a all to familiar way. **"Bof** **u** **ryū no Hoko** _(Gale Dragon's Roar)"_ and he releases a powerful vortex of air at Naruto. Naruto calmly inhales the wind with no troubles and easily replenished his energy.

"Honestly if you think about it Scorch Dragon Magic and Purgatory Dragon Magic is the same except my flames can be as hot as I desire." Naruto said.

"While this may be true there is a big difference in our magic." Serena said to him. "On that we agree, but I wonder just how many elements you can use for a solitary attack?" Naruto asked. "As I said before it is eight solitary elements with several dual elements. You however have an unlimited potential to become one of if not the most powerful dragon slayer to have ever been born. That is why I will no longer go easy on you." Serena said before he is surrounded in a aura of energy.

His magic is so potent and dense that the ground starts to crack apart and lift up into the air bit by bit. Naruto however is unfazed by the show of power as he too is surrounded in his own aura a few seconds later, but what they didn't expect was for the ground to instantly crater under him from the density of his power. "If that's what you want then I'm raring to go. So give me your best and I'll return it ten-fold." Naruto said to him.

God Serena smirks before he raises his fist into the air and slams it onto the ground and calls out **Gankutsury** **ū** **no Daichi Hokai** _(Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction)"_ causing large boulders and chunks of the earth to start flying into the air.

Naruto seeing the carnage move towards him thinks _"It's so similar to Gildarts' Crash, but in this instance it's actual chunks of rock instead of cubes. I know I can use it too but nothing like this guy just did which means he is real strong and has the capability to backup his claims if he want's to."_ Naruto raises his foot and slams it onto the ground and calls out **"Dory** **ūheki** _(Earth Dragon's Wall)"_ and raises a thick wall of earth to protect him from the flying chunks of rock.

Naruto dismisses the wall before he rears his head back and calls out **"Suiry** **ū no Hoko** _(Water Dragon's Roar)"_ And releases a large amount of water from his mouth that almost looks like a sea has come from nowhere. God Serena seeing his smirks before he inhales the water into his body. Naruto raises his eyebrow seeing this while thinking _"So far that's three elements. Which means he has Fire, Wind, and Water if the way he ate my water dragon's roar like Natsu eats flame."_

God Serena then catches on to the blonds plan "Oh I see what you're doing, you're making me reveal what elements I can use. I must say it was a devious move on your part, but I can't allow for you to have any more than those three you have seen. Now **"Hyory** **ū no** **Towa Hyōgaki** _(Ice Dragon's Permanent Ice Age)"_ Serena calls out. And Ice suddenly bursts out of the ground and freezes everything around.

Naruto seeing this is surprised but he quickly composes himself as a sharp spike of ice comes out of the ground aimed at his heart. Naruto draws back a fist before he strikes the spear shattering it. He then raises his foot once more before slamming it on the ground calling out **"Bakury** **ū no Bakukagizume** _(Explosive Dragon's Explosive Talon)"_ where the ice that is coming at him from all sides suddenly explodes away from him in large chunks of ice that are more like bludgeons than chucks of ice meant to stop a person or dragon in their tracks.

God Serena raises his eyebrow seeing his ice get stopped the way it did, but he didn't question it as he calls out his next attack **"Kōryū no Hoko** _(Steel Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases a tornado of energy filled with steel shards. Naruto raises his eyebrows at the name but then focuses when he sees that the vortex nears him. Since Steel is just hardened Iron Naruto inhales it and actually feels his energy change to accept the steel energy as if it were Iron.

Naruto doesn't question why his magic changed, but continues to focus on the fight. Zirconis who is watching from a perch thinks _**"They are almost equal in terms of magic abilities as they are now. But if Naruto or Albert were to get serious then it would be Naruto to come out on top. If there is one thing I know it is that he has the larger amount of techniques under his belt due to the amount of magic attacks he knows."**_

Naruto is suddenly covered in his Lava Dragon's Scales where he calls out **"Yo** **ryū no** **Shakugaryūgan** _(Lava Dragon's Scorching Rocks)"_ Naruto then expels a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards Serena who actually had no choice but to jump out of the way in order to avoid the molten boulders to stay alive.

Naruto smirks before he says "Oh so Lava is one of the elements you don't have that's a surprise." and then stomps on the ground **"Yo** **ryū no Kakazan** _(Lava Dragon's Floral Mountain)"_ the blond calls out. Suddenly a small volcano erupts and explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. God Serena is forced to use his Purgatory Dragon Magic to fly into the air in order to avoid being melted from the large amount of lava.

When the technique dies down people could see Naruto standing in a large pool of Lava. Naruto then does something that is unexpected, and collapses. "*Huff* Man *Huff* *Huff* that took more *Huff* *Huff* outta me than *Huff* I thought." he said as he then began to devour some of the lava to regain some of his energy that he lost. "So I take it that you haven't really perfected that technique have you?" Serena asked him.

Naruto stands up and looks at his opponent and smirks "Naw what gave you that idea." he said sarcastically.

"Well then I must ease you into the reason I am called the God of Ishgar. Don't worry I won't kill you, but if you're going to be pulling trump cards then I might as well teach you what a real trump card is." Serena says a he claps his hands together before his magic energy soars through the roof.

God Serena then in a loud yell calls out **"Ishgar Hachiryū** _(Eight Dragon's of Ishgar)"_ where the energy that surrounds him suddenly begins to project eight massive, destructive dragons each a different color and smell to Naruto. The individual smells were Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Steel, Ice, and what smelled like Shadows or darkness, either or, and there was one unidentified magic he could smell but not place.

Naruto took his eye's off the eight giant dragons and looked at God Serena. He could see that pulling off this technique burned through most of his power, which meant two things. The first was that he didn't have the energy to actually pull it off, or it meant that it consumed a lot of energy and quickly by the look on Serena's face. Naruto clapped his own hands together and called upon his own energy.

God Serena then lowered his hands before he aimed a open hand towards him which sent the eight dragons racing at him. Naruto knew he needed to stay calm as what he was about to pull would be risky to not only him, but everyone that was watching the fight. **"En** **ryū no Honoikazuchi** _(Blaze Dragon's Lightning Fire)"_ and creates giant spikes of black flames from his body that impale the eight dragons.

The flames quickly spread over the eight dragon's where they quickly turn to ash and dissolve. God Serena and everyone that was watching was stunned. God Serena was now feeling scared as nobody had ever beaten his ultimate technique so quickly or effortlessly, and everyone else because of how easy the flames had destroyed the dragons. Naruto looked at God Serena's shocked expression and smirked before he reared his head back and called out **"Shaku** **ryū** **no Gōka Senpū** _(Scorch Dragons Great Fire Whirlwind)"_ and spits out a large amount of flames.

These flames then take the shape of a tornado of extreme temperature. God Serena watches as it nears him and inhales the flames like they were nothing to him. "I must say I didn't see you being able to use the black flames of a Blaze dragon coming. Tell me how did you learn to use such fire?" God Serena asked him.

"I learned to use them from my father Raiun the Primordial. That's all you'll get from me as I don't intend to give up yet.

Naruto then ignites his feet to the point he shoots into the air and starts flying like God Serena. "Now what do you say we take this to the next level." Naruto said as he looked at God Serena.

His opponent said nothing except he drawed his fist back and called out **"Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku** _(Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell)"_ and then, moving his fist forward, releases the infernal fire which explodes, becoming a colossal sphere of flames which incinerates the entire area.

When the smoke from the explosion dies down Naruto is still in the air, while people watch as he eats the flames. "Thanks for the meal. Now I've got a fire in my belly, and it's raring to go like I am." Naruto said with a smirk. "Now that I have so much energy built up I'm going to show you why I am the prince of the dragon's. **"Tetsuranry** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yells out as he releases a large wave of sparking iron in a powerful tornado at the wizard saint.

The Wizard Saint dodges the roar before he calls out **"Hakueiryū no Hoko** _(White Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases a tornado that was both light and dark at Naruto from his mouth. Naruto dodges the roar with a surprised look on his face. God Serena chuckles "Yes Naruto-san that right there is the last two elements that I had to show you. Normally I can only use one element at a time, but somehow with you still being here has allowed me to combine the two." he said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto asks him. "What I mean is usually I have to use either my White Dragon Magic or my Shadow Dragon Magic. Yes I can combine the two, but it takes a lot of my magic to do so. Now **"Hakuryū no Hōrī Rei** _(Light Dragon's Holy Ray)"_ Serena calls out. Serena then gathering light in his hands. Shortly after, he opens his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light all aimed at Naruto.

Naruto calls out **"Tetsu** **ryū no Uroko** _(Iron Dragon Scales)"_ and the streaks of light just bounce off the iron scales of Naruto's armor. God Serena switches his magic element and calls out **"Rengokuryū no Hoko** _(Purgatory Dragon's Roar)"_ and spews forth a sea of flames at Naruto. Naruto however just swallows the flames like Serena did with his water. Serena growls and calls out **"Hakueiryū no Ashiginu** _(White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk)"._ And from his hand, God Serena releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows at Naruto. Naruto however does something that not even he had thought would happen.

Naruto swallowed all the thin beams of light and darkness. Coughing he suddenly falls from the air and crashes into the ground. God Serena watches to see what happened, but he can only ask himself what had just happened?

Naruto coughs up a bit of blood before he stands up and surges some of his magic. Now half of Naruto's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance. " **Hakueiryū no Modo** _(White Shadow Dragon Mode)"_ God Serena whispers to himself when he see's Naruto's new transformation.

"Well now I know what Natsu and Gajeel feel like when they used someone else's magic to power them into a different mode. This is incredible." Naruto says as he looks at his new transformation in a bit of awe, but he sure wasn't the only one looking at him in the same way.

God Serena smirks before he says "You really would make a fine apprentice Naruto-san. But I'm afraid that now you've made me- he was interrupted when a flash of light passed him and he suddenly coughed up his own blood when he felt a punch to his gut. Looking down he see's Naruto's fist lodged in his gut. Naruto then raises his other arm and slams his elbow down onto Serena's back sending him crashing into the ground.

"Now now there is no reason to get a little upset just because I have a new power and you don't. Now let's try something a little explosive." Naruto said before a orb formed in his hand. **"Bakushiroikage** **ryū** **no** **Ashiginu** _(Explosive White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk)"_ Naruto calls out. He then begins releasing numerous beams of light and darkness aimed towards God Serena. The beams suddenly splinter off from one another forming thick beams of energy for several feet before they splinter off once more to the point that it's nearly impossible to count the total number of beams. God Serena cover's himself in a sheild of earth as the beams make contact.

The beams start to detonate one after the other until lighting starts to form in the air and starts to barrage the earthen shield with loud ***BOOM*** after ***BOOM*** after ***BOOM*** until the beams finally die down. As they wait for the dust that is in the air to clear they could only feel amazed at the sheer power such a technique held. The dust slowly lifts and people can see a battered and bruised God Serena with a little bit of blood running down his cheek, but from the look on his face he wasn't ready to give in just yet. "Damn that was loud." he said as he then picked his ears a little as if trying to stop the ringing in them.

"Well I have to say I'm surprised you managed to live through that. That's good because it means I can still cut loose a little bit." Naruto said.

God Serena lands on the ground in front of Naruto. "Well then if you think that just because you can now use both the light and shadow dragon slayer magic makes you invincible then I welcome you to try and prove that it does so." Serena said to him.

"Alright but it's going to be your funeral." Naruto says. **"** **Hakueiryū no Kenkaku** _(White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn)"_ Naruto says and turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into Serena upon impact causing him to cough up some blood and fall to his knees. Naruto turns back into his normal self and cancels his **Hakueiryū no Modo** _(White Shadow Dragon Mode)._

Naruto turns around to face God Serena who then collapsed onto his belly. "I-I lost" God Serena said in shock as he rolls onto his back. Naruto walks up to him and kneels beside his once opponent.

"You put up a good fight Seren-san, but like I said I wouldn't lose to you." Naruto says.

"Well a deal's a deal Naruto-san. My dragon Lacrima are your. Expect to receive them in a couple days alright. I feel like taking a nap now so just take me to a hospital room will you." he says as he passes out.

"But I never agreed to accepting them." Naruto muttered to himself as Zirconis lands in the destroyed arena.

 **"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen your new God of Ishgar Naruto of Fairy Tail."** Zirconis says as he motions to the blond who was now standing. The crowd begins to cheer for the blonde's victory while he waves to the Lacrima causing more people to cheer for him. Naruto then sits down next to the former God of Ishgar and releases a heavy breath.

"I gotta say that was actually the most fun I had in a long time. Even if it was more destructive than I wanted to be." the blond says as his guild comes running over to him. "Way to go my boy." Makarov says as he pats him on the back. Natsu and Happy clapped like mad men/cats while Mira smiled.

"You did good blondie." Erza said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Whoohoo Fairy Tail really is the best now that we have the God of Ishgar in our guild." Cyclone cheers happily for his friend.

"Aww come on guys it's nothing really." he says as they laugh. It was at this time the king himself came walking over. Standing up Naruto walked up to the king and bowed.

"Your highness." he said to the short man.

"Well done young man. That was a splendid show of wizardry you showed. For your victory over God Serena I would like to present you with your Wizard Saint Medallion, and extend my congratulations to you." the king said handing him the medallion.

"Thank you your highness." Naruto says. Taking the medallion he places it over his neck showing he accepted the position of Wizard Saint.

"Also for your victory and all the nonsense I would have to tell you for becoming a Wizard Saint I give you these tickets to Akane Resort. Have fun and don't act so reckless ok." he told the blond handing him the five tickets." Naruto was shocked because to get into Akane Resort you had to reserve a room before you go or else you couldn't get in.

"Thank you your highness. I will take this vacation and enjoy it very much." Naruto said with another bow as the king chuckled and waved goodbye to the blond. With a new Wizard Saint things were actually looking up for Fairy Tail, but for how long would things last as they were.

* * *

 _ **Well there you go. I know this wasn't what many people would want, but I wanted to make him a wizard Saint. But this is not just any Wizard Saint this is The God of Ishgar. Tell me what you think with a review. Also I know Zirconis is supposed to be dead, but I wanted to have a sort of side commenter or whatever the hell the word is. Anyways that is all I'll see you guys later in the next instalment peace out.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Relaxation Ruined

_**And it's time for some action. Ok there was something I forgot to explain in my last chapter. Ok as we know Naruto is the son of a dragon with the ability to use all elements. I never once used Light/White or Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic so in his fight against God Serena he swallowed the magic as his new elements. He will of course be able to use them separately, but not right now as that will come later. Well let's get to the story enjoy.**_

* * *

The beach outside of Akane Resort was brimming with happy people and loungers resting on the sands. Lucy stood up in her bright white swimsuit and gave a big smile as she held up the inflatable ball she had brought to play with her friends. She asked, "Hey guys, wanna play a little volleyball?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered as he jumped to his feet, "That sounds awesome!"

Happy flew up with a shower cap on his head "Aye!"

Cyclone shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure why not."

Lucy stepped back before hitting the soft ball into the air "Ready!"

Happy flew over and knocked it higher into the air "Set!"

"And!" Natsu leapt up with his hands engulfed in flames. He pulled back with a massive grin before slamming it down "SPIKE!" he yelled. The ball flew down at high speeds and Lucy yelled in surprise as she ducked to avoid the speeding ball. It blew through half of a sandcastle and nearly took Gray's head off from where he was resting on a towel... in his underwear. The inflatable ball popped from the stress after a moment and the busty blonde glared at her friend

"Natsu! That was the only ball I brought!" she said to him.

"Dammit you idiot!" Gray yelled furiously as he stomped forward and knocked over the other half of the sandcastle that had been destroyed. The Ice Mage flared his teeth at the Dragon Slayer and yelled accusingly "You nearly took my head off with that freakin' ball, dumbass!" he said to Natsu.

Natsu looked aside "Well you don't have a brain in there anyway so it's not like you would be losing anything." he replied.

"Huh?" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder and yelled directly in his face "What was that Charcoal Breath?" he asked with a growl.

"You heard me Icicle Brain!" Natsu threatened back as he raised his fist "I said your head is totally empty and you can't get brain damage when you're missing a brain in the first place!" he said to Gray.

"Oh you're one to talk! You got so much space in your head you could rent it for free space it's laughable!" Gray said. Lucy sighed as her teammates once again did their usual yelling game.

She palmed her face "Again? Seriously guys it was just a ball no need to get so upset." she told them. Natsu and Gray growled threateningly at each other before separating.

Gray cracked his neck, "Looks like I'm gonna need to kick your sorry ass a little to get my point across, huh?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu scowled and cracked his knuckles "You're welcome to try. But I'm gonna smack you around just for saying it." Natsu taunted back.

The two boys showed their teeth and got ready to beat the living shit out of one another- "Gray. Natsu." Their skin went white as the two boisterous males looked over in absolute horror as they stared at the redhead that had returned from grabbing a snow cone from a vendor at the edge of the beach. As the two men shook in fear, Erza slowly turned her head to look over at the sandcastle she had been working on for the last hour. She closed her eyes and remained quiet...

She held the treat out behind her "Hold this." she said.

Naruto sighed before taking her snack and placed it with the tray holding the other ones they bought. He gave his own snow cone a quick lick before nodding, "At least make it quick. I do want to go back to my room to get a shower before the night begins." Naruto sighed.

Erza nodded as she slowly walked towards them, "Absolutely." she told the blond slayer.

"E-Erza w-w-w-wait-" Natsu stuttered out.

"I'm sure that we can work this-" Gray tried to say.

"No more talking!" Erza said to the two problematic slayers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed as Erza beat them up.

Naruto just walked over to where Lucy, Cyclone, and Happy were standing off to the side and offered them a cone from the tray. Lucy picked up a cone and licked the delicious treat before she sighed "Do these two ever stop fighting?" she asked her fellow blond.

Naruto answered the busty blonde with a shake of his head no. "Well considering I've known them for about seven years and it's been nothing but yelling and punches between them so... nope." he answered her.

"Don't be so surprised Lucy you've been with the guild for a few months now so this shouldn't surprise you anymore." Cyclone said to her.

"Well watching those two fight is one of the first memories I have. Yelling insults and being angry and punching each other and blood. It brings back a ton of fun times!" Happy's morbid nostalgic trip was interrupted when he licked his cone and frowned. He looked up at the whiskered male, "Couldn't you have gotten me some trout-flavored ice instead you know that right?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto and Lucy shared a quick look before he glared at the blue cat, "Y'know what...next time we get snow cones, you can check with them yourself." he told the cat.

"Don't be so down Happy just be grateful it's something to snack on. Personally I like this Pina~Colada flavored snow cone Naruto got for me." Cyclone said as he took a lick from his own snow cone. Lucy just looked at the black cat with a raised eyebrow but said nothing about it.

Erza finally stopped beating up Natsu and Gray and walked over and gave a relieved sigh "Well, I think I've resolved that little problem. They shouldn't be acting up anymore from now on." she said with a small smile. Naruto, Cyclone, Lucy, and Happy leaned over and saw other people around the beach stare quietly and avoid the spot where two lower bodies stuck out of the sand while twitching. Erza didn't seem to notice as she plucked her snow cone out of the tray and went back to enjoying her sweet treat.

Lucy took a moment while eating her snack and looked around at her team. Erza ditching her usually composed and stern attitude in favor of sitting in the sand and feeling the soft sand under her feet. Naruto happily worked with both Cyclone and Happy to raise a sandcastle out of the beach. It was a big difference compared to the other outings and missions they had gone out on together recently... like really big.

When was the last time she had gone to the beach? Well technically she was at the beach in Hargeon when she first met Natsu, and Naruto more than a month ago. Okay, when was the last time she went to the beach for fun? No recent thought came to mind. But she remembered a time just like this. The warm sun bearing down and enveloping her. The shifting and subtle softness of the sand beneath her feet.

And the fuzzy warmth of playing with people she treasured and felt comfortable with. The blonde beauty smiled lightly while looking around at her friends before asking "Hey guys, why don't we play something?"

Erza looked up from where she was lounging before she too asked "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm." Lucy looked up in thought before she snapped her fingers triumphantly "How about we see who can make the best sandcastle." she said to them.

"Yeah! The biggest and best sandcastle wins!" Naruto declared loud enough for all of them to hear with Cyclone nodding his head in agreement. He kneeled back down around the sandcastle he was already making, "This one's mine and Cyclone's! Ready set GO!" he said as he and Cyclone began building it up more.

Happy looked up at his brethren in shock "What?! I was making this one too guys! You're just stealing it from me?!" He cried a little and dramatically ran away "Traitor's the both of you!" he said as he cried.

"All you did was put a twig on the top mound! Learn to contribute more if you want credit you little freeloader!" Cyclone yelled at his fellow feline.

"Traitor!" Happy ran over to the legs planted in the sand and nudged them softly "Natsu! We're making sandcastles and I need your help!" he said to the now apparent Natsu. Natsu's legs started to bend before he popped out of the sand with an eager pounce.

He didn't seem the least bit taxed by the beating and planting he had gone through as he looked down at his best friend, "Got it Happy! Let's make the most kick ass sandcastle ever!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Gray followed up and popped out of the sand next. He rubbed some of it out of his hair before he scoffed "You think you could make a good sandcastle Natsu? Somehow I can just see you wrecking that just like everything else you touch." he said to the pinkette.

Natsu looked back and scowled at the ebony-haired wizard "Yeah well we'll see about that." Natsu looked down again before grimacing and looking away "By the way, this isn't a nude beach Gray." he said.

"Nude beach?" Gray looked down, "The hell are you-COME ON!" Gray covered his nudity in an effort to shield it from the prying eyes of anyone on the beach... mainly the women. He immediately turned back to the hole he was planted in and started digging it up to find his trunks. Unbeknownst to him, their was a shrill gasp and moan from a woman as she passed out from embarrassment from what she saw.

Naruto was quickly patting the sand down to make it more compact and tougher to fall apart. There was no way he was gonna lose out to any of his friends in a challenge like this! He pulled and pressed down on the mound of sand to try and make a tower out of it. After taking a moment to make a few crude towers, he looked around to see the others were steadily making progress.

The blond haired man grumbled a little at the fact he was losing his advantage before an idea popped into his head. He jumped to his feet and away from his masterpiece and smiled "If you wanna make a bigger castle, you just need more material to build with!"he said.

"Good idea Naruto" Cyclone said. He lifted up his foot and covered it in magic until it gave off a glow. He smiled and kicked the ground, **"Furyu no Kagizume** _(Wind Dragon's Talon)"_ he called out.

A sand cloud exploded from beneath and Naruto found himself in a massive empty hole he had created. With this, a ton of sand was displaced above on the beach and he could use that to fortify his castle! He climbed his way out of the ditch... And found that there was no pile of sand anywhere in sight. Naruto looked around in surprise and shock, "W-wait what the hell? Where's our sand?! Where'd it-" he started to say. He then got his answer when he saw Cyclone pointing over his shoulder and saw two large piles of sand now resting beside Natsu and Gray's attempts at castles.

His eyes twitched with annoyance before he growled out "Did you guys steal my sand?" he asked them.

Gray didn't look at him "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Natsu smirked and added more sand to his pile, "First come first serve, Naruto! Sorry man!" he told his fellow slayer.

Happy stood atop the pile of sand and pointed a paw at the blond mockingly "All's fair in sandcastle building and war! Guess you're just gonna have to pick up the slack and hurry up!" He teased and giggled, no doubt finding joy in teasing the man that had kicked him off the original team. Naruto furrowed his eyes in displeasure as he knelt down to his feet and looked around for something in the sand. Happy perched himself on the top of the growing castle as Natsu worked on its foundation. He looked down at his partner "Hey Natsu, once we're done beating everyone else with our sandcastle, you wanna go get some fish and go to the amusement park?" he asked his friend.

Natsu looked up and grinned "Totally!" He started laughing with his best friend, "We're gonna wanna celebrate how we win!" he told the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

 ***Swish***

Natsu and Happy's jovial expressions disappeared when they heard a swift piercing sound in the air before deafening silence. Suddenly, the castle crumbled entirely on the spot and Happy was smothered by the sand. Natsu looked down in shock at all his hard and stolen work turned to ruin in the blink of an eye. He noticed a little bump in the sand and pulled out a seashell, "W-who-" he began.

"Awwwww~, what's wrong guys?" Cyclone's voice called out as Natsu looked over and saw Naruto and Cyclone bouncing some seashells in their hands as the blond smirked "Did things not go too well for you two? Guess things aren't always fair in sandcastle building and war, huh?" he teased the pink haired mage. Natsu snarled and showed his teeth at the whiskered blond that was pressing him to react.

But before the pink-haired boy charged to attack, he just smirked and covered his hand in fire. With a quick flick of the wrist he tossed the seashell as hard as he could and destroyed Naruto's sandcastle as well "AHHH! DAMMIT NATSU, WHAT THE FUCK?" the blond wizard saint whined.

"HOW ABOUT I ASK YOU WHAT THE FUCK?!" Natsu yelled back with equal ferocity "DON'T GO BREAKING MY SANDCASTLE JERK!" he yelled at Naruto.

"WELL DON'T STEAL MY SAND YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled back as he started pulling on Natsu's cheeks and stretched them out. Natsu retaliated and pulled on Naruto's cheek and hair.

The two boys kept struggling and arguing while getting looks of surprise from the other patrons around the beach. Gray spared them a look while making his castle and sighed "Geez you two. Can you not cause a scene while the rest of us are-WOAH!" He jumped to his feet and created a shield of ice to block the seashell propelled towards him with extra speed from some wind. He yelled beyond the shield "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"You wanna criticize us, you're pulling yourself into a losing battle Gray! Now suffer!" Naruto said as he started to pelt the shield with a barrage of seashells at blistering speeds as they left small cracks on the surface of the shield. Despite the force and speed Naruto threw the shells, they weren't making any progress in piercing through any part of the sturdy ice shield.

Gray smirked from behind his defense "Sorry Naruto, but you're gonna need a lot more force to break through this baby than some seashells!" "Well how 'bout a bomb then?" Natsu's voice called out.

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up just in time to see Natsu floating over him with Happy's help.

The blue cat dropped him directly above Gray and announced, "Bomb's away!" Happy said as he dropped Natsu.

"BANZAI!" Natsu said as enveloped himself in fire and roared as he landed and blasted away the sandcastle. Gray stood there in shock as the cloud of sand settled and he was covered head-to-toe in sand.

The Ice Mage looked over himself and shook with anger before he yelled at the Dragon Slayer "DAMMIT HOTHEAD! NOW ALL OUR CASTLES ARE RUINED!" in fury.

Natsu yelled back and pointed at the blond "BLAME NARUTO AND CYCLONE FOR BREAKING MINE FIRST! I WAS JUST EVENING THE FIELD!" he yelled back.

Naruto yelled back "WELL YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN FROM ME AND CYCLONE!" to the two.

"YEAH DON'T STEAL FROM US!" Cyclone said heatedly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he punched Naruto across the face. The blond man reacted and punched Gray across the face in return.

Gray kicked Natsu in the stomach and the three boys turned into a pile of punches and kicks towards each other to shut them up. "Guys, can you please stop fighting? And Naruto why are you acting so childish?" Lucy asked. The three men stopped their fun and looked over at Lucy and her sandcastle. But it wasn't so much a crude sandcastle as a wonderful masterpiece of architecture constructed from sand. She focused on patting down the detailed tower "You might mess up my castle!" she told them.

The three men stopped their brawling and shared a look with each other. A star twinkled soon formed in their eyes before they pounced towards Lucy's castle to ruin it, "BANZ-AHHHHHHH!" But before they reached Lucy's castle the ground beneath them fell out and they were dropped into a deep series of hidden pits. Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully as Virgo popped out of the sand beside her.

The maid spirit bowed her head respectfully "Princess, the defenses for your kingdom worked exactly as you predicted them to. Congratulations." she told Lucy.

Lucy smiled victoriously "Thanks Virgo! And nice job on the castle too! It's beautiful!" she told her spirit.

"Will you punish me now Princess?" Virgo questioned Lucy.

"No, still not gonna do that." Lucy said as she looked around at the state of her victory. A hole containing her most dangerous enemies, three mad wizards all of which were slayers. A stunned black and blue cat that could only gape at the fact that her stupid trap ditch plan actually worked.

And finally- "And... done." Erza said proudly as she finished one small tower of her castle as a childlike expression came over her face. She piled up some more sand to use. "And next, the main structure." the redhead said.

Lucy didn't know whether to consider her a threat in the game or just someone playing around. Probably the latter. Virgo looked up at her Key holder "Princess." she said to the blond.

"What's up?" Lucy asked the spirit.

"I should probably inform you that there is a rumbling occurring beneath the ground." the spirit told Lucy.

"What?" she exclaimed as realization finally dawned over Lucy's face as she groaned, "U-uh oh." she said.

"WRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eruptions of fire, ice, and electricity exploded from beneath the sand and caused the beach around them to shudder. The large sandcastle tumbled over and fell on top of Lucy as she was completely smothered. She popped out and spat up some sand before yelling, "Guys, you ruined it!" the buxom blond burst out of the ground,

"AHHHH, I DON'T CARE ABOUT CASTLES ANYMORE! THIS IS WAR!" Naruto yelled out as Cyclone flew over and hovered next to him, "I'm ready to kick some ass." the cat said brandishing a knife.

Gray popped out as well and was already molding his magic to attack, "SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" he yelled out.

Natsu blasted the ground away from him in a pillar of fire as he cheered, "ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" the pinkette yelled out as Happy flew over to him "Let's beat these bitches into the ground." the cat said. People watched in amazement as the small group of young adults started releasing waves of elemental attacks in all directions. One moment fire erupted and engulfed the air above them. Then it immediately turned cold as ice suddenly popped up in its place. Then explosions and gusts of wind, ice spikes, fire, electricity spread over the entire beach front. And the strange people suddenly appeared from thin air and yelled while attacking one another while two cats whacked one another with buckets.

Erza blissfully worked away on her sandcastle as the pandemonium occurred beside her with no worry. She happily finished with her crude but cute castle until... "WRAH!" Only for an explosion to shake and topple her hard work. The redhead looked down in horror at the result of her efforts before she grit her teeth in anger. She stood up, shoulders shaking with fury and eyes hidden by her scarlet hair. She raised a fist-

"YOU IDIOTS!" the redhead roared at them.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" the three yelled out as the cats were suddenly nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Please don't cause any more trouble while you're at the beach." A lifeguard told the group sternly "There are other people trying to relax here too you know." he told them.

"We're sorry." The five young adults and two cat's bowed their head apologetically to the lifeguard after causing a big scene. The lifeguard nodded and went back to his post. The group of Fairy Mages looked around at the effects their arguing and fighting had caused. Pillars of ice with spots of foliage either being toppled over from the wind or burning from the fire with sand turned to glass from electricity.

Erza lowered her head in shame, "We went too far... again." she muttered.

Lucy sweated a little, "Maybe we should try to do something a little easier?" She scratched her cheek, "Any suggestions guys?" she asked them.

"Oh! Oh!" Natsu started waving his arms with eagerness as he pointed back towards the resort and grinned "I say we go try some of the rides! I wanna ride the coaster around the resort! I hear you'll feel like your face is sliding off your head right away!" he said.

Lucy went pale "That just sounds terrifying. Wait what about your motion sickness?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter we gotta try it out!" He reached over and grabbed Lucy's wrist "C'mon Luce! It's gonna be so much fun!" Natsu said.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered. Naruto, Cyclone and Erza were now the stragglers as they stood at the edge of the beach. The redhead crossed her arms and gave them a stern glare at their carefree attitude even after their misbehaving.

She shook her head "I know they're trying to relax, but we can't just ignore these moments when we are being told about our errors. They shouldn't just..." She looked up to see Naruto with a conflicted look on his face as he stared at the amusement park entrance. She asked, "What is it now?" she asked him.

He bit his lip before bouncing on his toes "Well... I really wanna try out the bumper cars."

Erza's eyebrows rose in surprise "They have bumper cars?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Cyclone said.

Erza looked back at the beach and struggled with her moral compass before coughing into her fist "I uh I suppose... us being told off is nothing new exactly. We could remember this as a learning experience and-"she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Well c'mon! We're gonna be last in line red!" the blonde exclaimed grabbing his friend's hand.

"Wait what about your own motion sickness?" Cyclone said.

"I'll be fine bud remember." he told the cat. Erza abandoned her train of thought as she and the Wizard Saint sprinted towards the entrance to play in the park.

"If you puke just remember it's your own fault." Erza said.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it." Naruto replied to the redhead.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the shower and was drying off his face and hair. He took a moment to make sure there was no remaining smell of sand or salt water over his body before he gave a satisfied nod and walked out into his room. He walk out with his towel around his waist as he wore a pair of black underpants for modesty underneath just in case the towel fell, not that it mattered anyways as the scarlet haired beauty was a closet pervert. "Erza the shower's free." He said as he headed towards the closet and looked around for his shirt and pants before he realized he hadn't received a reply from the woman "Erza?" he questioned.

He looked around the room to see that she wasn't sitting in the chair or on the beds, unlike a sleeping Cyclone who was resting on a pillow. He stepped around and finally noticed her resting back in a lounge chair on the balcony of the hotel room in her bikini. The long day of playing with the others on the beach, riding thrill rides for hours, and bathing in the warm setting sun had caused her fatigue to win and sleep to settle over her.

He smiled warmly at the sight of the sleeping redhead, resting contently after a long day of fun. There was a lot he liked about Erza but one of his favorite things was when she relaxed, abandoned all the troubles that bothered her, and took the time to enjoy herself. She tried to shoulder so much of the guild's problems and responsibilities by herself because she was the only one that could really handle it. And he knew how much she needed this time to unwind. Probably even more than him or Cyclone.

Naruto decided to let her sleep and grabbed a pair of pants for their evening out with the others. He pulled them up over his legs- "Mmmmm. Mmm! Mmm!" he heard. He heard a soft moan of fear and discomfort as he looked back at the balcony. Erza's feet started kicking out on reflex and she started jerking around on the chair like she pushing something away. His eyes widened in shock as he immediately ran to her side and grabbed her arms forcefully "Erza! Erza wake up!" he said to the redhead shaking her to wake her up.

Erza's brown eyes shot open in terror as she panted and looked around to confirm where she was. When she saw Naruto kneeling over her with his hands around her arms, she immediately figured out what had happened. She took a moment to catch her breath before she nodded, "I'm...I'm okay." she said. Naruto waited before gently letting go and allowing her to sit up in her chair.

As she seemed to calm herself down with a deep breath and placed her feet back onto the balcony he finally broke the awkward silence "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" he questioned her.

Erza was silent for a moment before giving a small nod. She sighed in disappointment before running her hand along her face, "It's been awhile since the last one." She muttered before shook her head, "There must have been a trigger and I..." she muttered again before Naruto gently squeezed her shoulder to comfort her as she needed a minute to collect herself. Sometimes, not very often but enough, she would have a dream reliving moments from their time in the Tower of Heaven. The work. The torment. The torture. The fear. The hopelessness. Eight years later and those things still stick.

"I'm sorry." Erza's voice permeated the silence that was hanging between them, "I didn't mean to ruin the evening like this." she said to her friend.

"Don't ever apologize for that red. Nightmares are a normal thing for all of us." Naruto responded while squeezing her shoulder again.

"But it never happened to you when you're trying to relax." Erza said as stood out of the chair and took a moment to take a deep breath of the fresh air as the gleeful screams of the park patrons filled the background.

Erza looked out towards the beach in silence before she looked down at Naruto "I arrived a few miles down the beach when I came from a place called the Tower of Heaven." she said to him. Naruto looked up at her in surprise before standing up and looking out in the same direction she was.

He shook his head, "I didn't know that." he said. "So where is it anyways?" he asked her.

"I forgot myself. Akane Resort wasn't as big a place as it is now back then. It was just a hotel." Erza said.

She then turned back around and held her arms together like she was hugging herself "A lot has changed in that time. And some things not at all. And I'd rather not say as it brings up to many bad memories." she said. Erza stepped in front of the mirror inside the wall of their room and stared at herself for a moment. She rubbed her arm before looking down at her wrist and ankles to see a pattern of faded scar skin that had come from years of wearing shackles. She shook her head "I still need to hide behind armor after all these years. It feels like I haven't changed at all since I was a kid." she muttered.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her and hold her closely. She leaned back a little as Naruto hugged her tightly from behind. He whispered "You're become one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're certainly brave for sure. Braver than me. It doesn't matter that you need to hide your fear sometimes. We all hide sometimes red." he muttered.

A small smile came over her face and she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Then how come you don't wear armor?" she asked the blond.

"Who says I don't?" Naruto said as he rested his head on a wall "My armor just appears when I need it." he replied.

"So why do you always use the scales when you are basically like me. Is it because of Lisanna?" she asked him.

Naruto hugged himself this time and it was a little tighter before he started to sob "She gave me strength every day. And she was taken from me so quickly I never even got to ask her to stay with me." he sob quietly. She looked in the mirror at Naruto's crying reflection. She held his arms warmly and closed her eyes in content. She did sometimes need to hide behind her armor... because she still felt fear from her past grip her mind like a bed of thorns.

She felt safer behind her armor... She always felt safe when she was with her friends. Kneeling beside the blond she hugged him. "It's alright blondie. Don't cry." she said.

*Knock*Knock*Knock* "Erza, you in there?" Lucy's voice came from behind the door as she entered with excitement "The guys already went down to the casino and we wanted to..." Lucy blinked in confusion and hesitated to ask, "What-uh-what are you doing?" she asked as she saw her embracing Naruto.

"I'm comforting a friend." the redhead said to the blond.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to tell you and Naruto we were going to the casino. Oh and you can bring Cyclone if he wants to come." Lucy said.

"Oh don't worry about him he'll sleep for the rest of the night." Naruto said drying his tears.

"Yeah-uh-good idea." Lucy was about to step away before she asked "You coming?"

Naruto and Erza nodded. "Yeah I'll leave a note for Cyclone that'll tell him we're going down." he said as he started to look for a piece of paper and something to write with.

"Got it. Come on Erza." Lucy cheerfully said and closed the door as she left with the redhead.

* * *

"And the lady has a royal flush!" the dealer said.

"Woah!"

"That's her fifth hand in a row!"

"Who is she?"

Lucy clapped excitedly and hugged the woman around her shoulders, "Wow Erza, you're so cool!" the blonde said to her.

"It's not much. I guess I'm just being lucky." Erza modestly boasted while she was the center of attention for all the people watching her play poker. The others players on the table could do nothing but stare in shock at this amateur that walked up in such a colorful blue rose dress. She perked up, ready for the next hand "Let's continue this little game. I'd love to see what plays next." she said.

Further down the casino strip, Natsu and Happy watched eagerly as a roulette wheel spun at quick speeds with the ball bouncing around. The wheel finally started to slow down before coming to a complete stop, "14 Black. The house wins." the dealer said.

"NOOO!" Natsu cried out as he grabbed the wheel and jerked it around, "The ball was in 7 Red for a moment! This thing is rigged! The wheel's knocking the ball around!" he said shaking the wheel.

"S-sir please stop! We need that wheel to play the game!" the dealer stuttered out.

Happy flew up and landed on Natsu's shoulder "Natsu, it's okay! Just trust my judgement and we can still make a killing in this game! Just put it all on 39 Black!" the cat told his friend.

Natsu grinned and nodded, "Good idea Happy!" The Dragon Slayer slammed the wheel back down on the table "All on 39!" he said to the man.

"S-sir, the board only goes up to-" the dealer started to say.

"I said 39 dammit!" Natsu yelled at the man. Meanwhile Gray shook his head at the echoing scream that reached their end of the casino.

The Ice Mage pulled on the slot machine's lever and sighed tiredly "Doesn't that idiot ever shut his mouth? You'd think his brain would die out with all that lack of oxygen." he said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged while playing the slot beside him,"I don't know, maybe Natsu's learned to live without oxygen. Somehow it feels like he'd figure out someway to do that by accident. But you shouldn't be focusing too much on him. If you do..." Naruto pulled down his lever and immediately got a jackpot, "You're gonna get left behind! Woohoo!" he cheered.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled in exasperation while coins fell out of the coin slot in a massive wave of winnings. Naruto laughed cheerfully as the black-haired man shook his head "How do you keep hitting the good slots?! That should be impossible!" Gray said looking at the Wizard Saint.

"Don't really know. But it's fun getting all these coins." Naruto said before he grinned as Cyclone picked up another coin before sliding it into the slot to play again "You wanna just sit there staring at my awesome skills or do you wanna win back some money?" Naruto questioned as Gray's eye twitched and he scowled.

"My machine's rigged. It's gotta be." he grumbled out.

"U-Um...e-excuse me, Naruto-sama?" a shy voice said.

Naruto heard somebody quietly whisper his name from behind. He turned around to see a lovely young lady with pretty pale skin and wearing a flattering blue dress that complimented her curvy figure. Her long blue hair was rolled into three stacked curls on each side of her head. Despite only meeting once, he immediately recognized her from the recent conflict with Phantom. She shyly nodded her head, "I-it's good to see you again." she said with a small wave.

"Oh" jumped out of his seat, "It's you!" he said pointing to her. Gray leaned back to see who had scared Naruto like that and saw the pretty young lady.

He raised an eyebrow, "Someone you know?" he asked the blond.

"She's a Mage from Phantom Lord! One of the Elemental Four!" Gray looked back at her in surprise "We fought against each other when their guild came and attacked ours. She's a Water Mage and she's tough." Gray stood up prepared for a fight "If you came here for a fight-" he started to say but she shook her head no real quick.

"N-no no not at all!" Juvia said as she waved her arms at a rapid speed to stop any fighting breaking out between them "Juvia isn't here to fight! And she doesn't want to fight about Phantom Lord anymore! She swears!" she told them. Gray blinked in confusion before sharing a baffled look with Naruto.

The blond shrugged his shoulders before Gray turned back to the woman, "Well if you're not here to fight then why are you here?" he asked.

Juvia blushed with embarrassment and timidly spoke, "J-Juvia would like to talk with you about something, i-if you don't mind N-Naruto-sama." she said looking at Naruto.

Gray tilted his head, "Sama?" he asked her.

"Well, if you wanna talk about something..." Naruto scratched the back of his head before casually nodding, "I guess if you aren't mad then it'll be cool." he said as Juvia brightened up in joy as he looked back at Gray "You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked the Ice Wizard.

"Yeah." Gray pulled on the lever again and got good spin, "I'll just be hanging out here, winning back my losses." he said.

Naruto scowled, "Don't know why I bothered." he grumbled.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his bicep and pulled him along "This way Naruto-sama! This way!" she said walking away. Gray watched them walk off before focusing back on his slot. He pulled the lever again and watched as another good spin came to his favor as coins filled the deposit. He grinned and started collecting his winnings.

When they were a few feet away Naruto pried the young blunette off his arms. "Ok what is it you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"N-Naruto-sama Juvia was wondering if it were possible..." she started to mumble.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the last of that could you repeat yourself?" he asked her.

"Juvia would like to know if I could join Fairy Tail." she said with a bit more courage. This surprised the blond dragon slayer as he didn't expect that.

Naruto blinked at this "You...you want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked her.

"Yes! Very much so!" Juvia responded with a twinkle in her eye, "Since Phantom Lord was disbanded, Juvia has become an independent Mage. And in that time, Juvia has been looking around and she believes that Fairy Tail would be the best place to join. She knows how close you all are to each other. How much fun you have. How often you sleep without shirts on in your hotels." she mumbled the last part out.

"What was that?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Juvia looked at her crush with a hopeful optimism, "What do you think Naruto-sama? Do you think Juvia has a chance of joining?" she asked him. Naruto was stumped and stayed silent for a moment in deep thought.

He scratched his head, "Uhh...I'm not sure. I mean I guess I don't have a problem with it. And if you really aren't angry at us for causing Phantom to disband." he said.

"Not at all." Juvia shook her head "She understands why you chose to fight." she replied.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed his Pina~Colada "Then I guess it's really up to the guild if you can join. When we come back from the trip I can introduce you to Master and then-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Woah!" a voice yelled out. gaining his attention. Naruto and Juvia stopped talking when they heard the excited and girly voice interrupt their dialogue. They looked over to Naruto's other side as a young teenage girl was closely examining Naruto's drink with a mesmerized gaze.

The younger girl was wearing a bright yellow jacket with a pink shirt underneath with a bow. Her brown hair was tied up into two small ponytails on either side with the top of her hair looking similar to cat ears. She had red tattles on both cheeks that resembled whiskers and her cat-like eyes sparkled at the strange drink, "Oooooooooooooo~, I've never seen water like this before. It's got little crystals around it and everything." she said.

Naruto blinked in confusion about this girl's strange fascination with his drink. He deadpanned, "Uh, that's because it's not water. It's a Pina~Colada." he told her.

"Pina~Colada?" The girl looked at the drink in wonder before looking up at the dragon slayer "Hey hey, can I try some of it please? I've never had one before! Please!" she begged him.

Naruto just shrugged and offered it up, "Sure, knock yourself out." he told her.

The stranger took the drink and had a quick sip before her eyes widened and she gagged. She grimaced from the sudden and strong taste as she struggled to swallow the drink. She finally forced it down before shaking her head, "Ew. That tastes really bad. And I don't feel as spiffy as I did before." she said.

Naruto nodded, "It's a required taste." he told her. Juvia watched from the side as this stranger not only interrupted their conversation, but she also got to drink from his glass!

 _"_ SHE GOT AN INDIRECT KISS! SO EASILY!" She stood out of her seat and walked around her 'date' to face the stranger with a menacing glare "Juvia is sorry, but this is unacceptable. It is very rude to just come over here next to strangers and drink from one of their glasses like that! Even Juvia hasn't gotten the chance to drink from the same glass as Naruto-sama yet!" she told the cat girl.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why does that matter?" he asked Juvia.

The girl smiled and stood out of her seat before shaking her head, "Oh that's not a problem." She gave a cute smile "I'm exactly with who I need to be here with." she said.

"What are you-IYA!" Juvia was caught off guard when a strange stretchy tube wrapped around her body and locked her arms into an uncomfortable position. Gray jumped out of his seat in surprise as Juvia tried to escape but stood there in shock, "M-my body, Juvia can't escape!" Juvia said shocked.

Naruto ignited his fist into his palm "Why you-" he began but before he could do anything...

"Catch." she said. The girl pushed the tangled Juvia forward and Naruto had to catch her before she fell over. A second elongated tube appeared around them and tied itself around Naruto and the already ensnared Juvia. They were trapped together as Naruto and the Water Mage stuttered "What the hell?" he asked the other woman. "See ya." she told them.

The girl got in their blind spot and slammed her palm into Juvia's stomach, sending them flying back into the bar's main structure and frightening the other people around the bar. Juvia moaned in pain as Naruto lifted them both up and groggily shook his head, "Who is this girl?" he asked. Another tube stretched into the corner of his eye and he watched it circle around a support pillar of the bar.

She pulled it and the pillar broke instantly, sending the entire ceiling of the bar and its drinks crumbling down on top of the two trapped Mages. The cat girl winked at her crushed enemies and waved goodbye "Sorry but it's just because you guys are so spiffy." she said before she disappeared from their sight.

"I don't know about you but something isn't right." Naruto said as Juvia nodded.

"Let me help you Naruto-sama." she said to him.

"Seriously you need to stop with the sama crap. I may be a new wizard saint and all but it's just a title." he told the blunette.

* * *

Natsu slammed his head down on the table in defeat, "Dammit! I! Can't! Win!" he yelled.

Happy patted his back sympathetically, "It's okay Natsu! We can still pull a win out of this! Just put it all on B-8!" he told Natsu.

"That's the eighth time I've had to put it all down!" Natsu cried a little "I have nothing left to give Happy!" he cried.

"Sir if you're done playing can you please step aside. There are still other people trying to participate!" the dealer said to him.

Natsu groaned and slammed his face down in despair, "Dammit! Dammit! Da-a-a-ammit!" he balled anime tears.

"I've never seen a man act so pathetic and small before." a voice said behind him.

Natsu's anguish was completely abandoned as he jumped up to his feet and growled out threateningly, "Okay, who said that! You wanna start something!" he said. The man chuckled a little at Natsu before he shook his head.

"I don't feel like starting a fight with a brat." The man who said it was dressed in a pristine blue suit with a scarf around his neck and hat on his head. He had a pair of sleek sunglasses and a small cigarette releasing a plume of smoke to complete his dandy image. However the whole look was completely ignored due to the fact that its wearer looked remarkably like his entire body was made of blocks, with jointed limbs and a strangely shaped chin as he glowered at the pink-haired wizard "Men should stay tough and act dandy, not whining and complaining. Ain't you got any self-respect kid?" he questioned Natsu.

Natsu had completely forgotten about the argument he was having because he was too mesmerized by the man's strange appearance. Happy was entranced by the look as well as they pointed at the man, "Block man." the cat said.

The oddly shaped man took a deep drag of his cigarette before just shaking his head again "Can't believe I gotta waste my time with an un-dandy guy like this." he complained.

Natsu recovered from his shock and yelled at the man "Hey, who the hell do you think you are! You wanna come over here and say that to my face!" he yelled at the block like man.

In an instant, the well dressed man jumped through the air and kicked Natsu's arms to the table, his feet becoming strange glowing blocks that pinned the dragon slayer to the roulette table. The dandy block man stood up over the surprised Fairy Mage before he looked aside towards all the frightened people "You better run. You don't wanna get between a man and his mission." he told them.

The people all started retreating backwards and running away as Happy yelled, "Natsu!" in fear for his friend.

The dandy man pulled out a six-shooter before kneeling down and forcing the barrel of the gun into Natsu's mouth. The blue cat froze in fear as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man holding the gun over him. The well-dressed man shook his head, "Nothin' personal kid. Maybe if you weren't so tough we coulda worked this out some other way. But unfortunately you are...and we ain't leavin' until we get our friend back." he told Natsu.

Lucy and Erza looked up from the game of poker they had finished and back towards the large casino area after hearing a strange commotion. Erza tilted her head, "Is something going on over there?" the redhead asked.

Lucy just sighed and shook her head, "Natsu and the others better not be causing a scene." Someone came up to the dealer behind the table and motioned over to the side.

"Dealer change. It's my turn now." The man said as the former dealer stepped aside as the new dealer stepped into the back of the table as everyone turned back towards him. He grabbed a deck of cards and started shuffling and cutting it at fast speeds. He then started flicking cards out at a swift speed until only five cards laid face down in front of Erza.

Other players at the table complained, "Hey buddy, we're still in this game too!"a man said looking at the new dealer. "And this is poker! There's only supposed to be two cards for each player!" the man continued to yell.

The new dealer shook his head and motioned to the cards in front of the redhead, "Sorry gentlemen but this next game is only for the pretty lady in front of me." he told them. Erza looked down at the cards laid out before her before she took them and flipped them over one by one to reveal the letters- D-E-A-T-H to her.

"You really are pretty." The dealer looked up at the redheaded Mage and gave her a knowing smirk. The dealer was a young man in his late teens, with dark skin yet bright blond shaggy hair. He had a tattoo of the number five on his lower left chin and a cross-shaped earring on his left ear. He smiled at the redhead once more with an eager look in his eyes "You've gotten so pretty since I last saw you... Nee-san." he said to her.

Lucy stepped back away from the strange man worryingly, "What are you talking about? Erza, what is he..." Lucy stopped when she saw a strange look over Erza's face, "Erza?" she asked the redhead.

Erza was looking at the young man with constricted eyes as her whole body seemed to tremble in shock. She struggled to find the words before they finally passed between her lips, "S-Shō?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, "That's right Nee-san. It's me." he told her.

Her shoulders seemed to shake a little less as a tear formed in her left eye, "Y-you're alive." she said happily.

He shook his head, "Not just me." he told her. Suddenly, the lights for the whole casino floor turned off and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"AH!"

"The lights!"

"Where is everybody?!"

"Erza what happened?" Lucy asked the redhead.

*Bang*

"Was that a gun?" Lucy asked.

The lights finally came back on and Lucy and Erza were the only people left standing around the table. They looked around in shock, "Where did everyone go?!" Lucy asked.

"They're right here." Shō showed them a deck of cards with each one containing one of the civilians that crowded the table just a moment ago moving inside them. He tossed the cards up in the air before he walked around the table and started stalking towards the terrified girls "Don't worry they'll be released soon enough. I just didn't need any of them interrupting our reunion." he told the two women.

Erza stood out of her seat and could only stare at the young man she had not seen in years.

She marveled, "You know how to use magic?" she asked him.

Lucy yelled, "Erza, who is the guy! How do you-EEK!" she shrieked out. Erza looked back to see Lucy had been tied up and restrained by an orange tube. Lucy fell to her knees with hers arms being pulled back behind her head as a teenage girl stood beside her and pawed the air, "Heya Er-chan! You look so spiffy in that outfit!" the girl that had surprised Naruto and Juvia said.

Erza couldn't believe the sight in front of her as she turned towards the younger girl, "Milliana?" she said surprised.

The girl gave a warm smile and nodded, "Yep." she told the redhead.

"I know a dandy man should always be composed in front of pretty ladies." a man said as they looked aside as a blocky man in a suit walked up and put out his cigarette before tipping his hat towards Erza, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you again Erza. And not just because of the beautiful lady you turned into." he told her with a wink.

"Wally?" Erza shook her head in disbelief, "You...you all...you're alive." she said as she looked over them.

Milliana nodded cheerfully "Yep. We all learned how to use magic since we last saw ya Er-chan! Now we're super strong too!" she said to Erza.

"Many of us have changed a lot over the years Erza, but we are still the same people from back then." A portal of Darkness formed at the ground and a massive man with a turban and iron jaw grew out from it. He aimed his one eye at Erza, "Even if we may not look like it." he told the redhead.

Erza's left eye started welling up again as a tear ran down her cheek, "Simon. You're all here." she gasped out looking at the group.

Shō stepped forward, "That's right Nee-San. The old gang's back together." he said.

"Erza!" Lucy looked up from her constrained position on the floor, "Who-who are these guys? How do they know you?" she asked the looked around solemnly and answered in a small voice.

"They're... they're my family." Erza said.

"Family?" Lucy questioned, "I-I don't, I don't get it! What are you-AH!" She tried sitting up but the rope around her tightened her arms and legs together and pulled her in closer to her back. She screamed in pain, "AH!"

Erza see's this and calls out "Lucy!" she then panicked and looked around at her friends, "What are you doing?" she asked them. "It's my Nekōsoku Tube." Milliana proudly boasted "My magic creates spiffy tubes that can bind just about anybody and lock away they're magic too. And the more they fight it, the tighter it gets. So soon enough she's gonna bend so far back her body snaps in half from the force." Milliana explained.

Erza's eyes widened in horror at the cheerful way Millianna said she was slowly killing someone. She whispered out, "W-what?" more as a question than a exclamation.

"Sealing away and scaring the civilians was an easy task when we found out you were coming here, Nee-san. But when we found out your new friends were coming here too, we had to be prepared." Shō answered, "We heard about how strong they were and how far they would go to help you if they thought something went bad...so we had to prepare ways to eliminate them as effectively as possible." he told her.

Erza and Lucy both felt a cold pit fill their stomachs when they realized Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Naruto hadn't shown up yet to hear what the commotion was about, and Cyclone was asleep in the room. Erza gulped, "You didn't-" she said. "We did what we had to do to meet you like this." Simon stated before looking around at the others, "And don't worry. I took care of 'Naruto'. He won't be a problem anymore." he told the others.

When Simon said that, Shō, Millianna, and Wally suddenly seemed more calm and collected then they were before. Shō closed his eyes and collected himself before nodding at his tall friend, "Thanks Simon. I-I don't think we could've faced the God of Ishgar like that." he told his friend.

"I understand." Shō said.

"What are you talking about?" A sense of dread started filling Erza up as she looked around at her old comrades "Where's Naruto? What did you-" she started to say.

"It's okay now Nee-San. It'll all be okay now." Shō said. Erza went quiet when Shō said that.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

Wally nodded, "We know how hard it's been for you since you left. And what you've been living with since you've been gone." he told the redhead.

Milliana gave a warm smile, "But it's okay now Er-chan. You don't need to keep that burden with you any longer." she told the redhead.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked them.

"He did it Nee-San." Shō said as he gave a big, hopeful smile "Jellal figured it out. He knows how to fix everything. How to set it all right again. We can bring everyone and everything back." he told her.

Erza looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" she asked him in confusion.

"We just need your help Nee-San." He offered her his hand, "We need you..." he said softly. "We need you to come back to the Tower."

Erza's eyes then widened and she processed what Shō was asking her. She seemed to take a step back and shake her head, "You can't-" she started to say before-

*Bang*

She felt a bullet impact her side before her eyelids became heavy and she passed out. Wally holstered his gun again "I needed to bring the sleeping rounds. Just in case she couldn't answer." Lucy watched as the strange group of people started walking away as the large man gently picked Erza up in a bridal carry.

They started walking away as she yelled after them "Hey! Where do you think you're taking her?! Give her-AH!" The rope tightened and Lucy felt her body scream in pain but she persisted, "Give her back!" Lucy yelled at the group.

Milliana waved the busty beauty goodbye, "Be careful~. Anymore more tension and you might snap." she told the blond.

"Hey Milliana." Wally walked up to the cat girl and held out his hand as an unconscious blue cat appeared in his hand "I got you a present." he told her as she looked at Happy.

Milliana's eyes twinkled in joy as she grabbed the kitten and hugged it tightly, "Yay! Kitty!" the girl cheered clutching Happy... uh happily.

"Happy! Give him back!" Natsu yelled in rage.

Shō led the group out the side exit and he looked back at his old friend resting in Simon's arms. Tears seemed to fill his eyes as he smiled, "It's okay Nee-San. It'll all be better once we go home."

Lucy watched with futile effort as they walked out the door and left her behind. She struggled to move and screamed out in panic-"ERZA!" the celestial wizard yelled out.

* * *

 _ **And we are out.**_


	10. Chapter 10-The Game of the Heaven's

_**And we're back with another chapter of Son of the Primordial Dragon. You know I think I should shorten the title or something like that. Don't know but if you think I should give a review and the name you think would suit it. If you think it should stay the same then do the same and leave a review. Anyways were going to begin the chapter.**_

* * *

" **Tetsuryukon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ Naruto called sending a Iron club into an enemy.

 **"Karyū no Yokugeki** _(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)_ " Natsu yelled as he called upon his fire.

 **"Ice Make: Cannon!"** Gray said as he created a cannon that shot a large sphere of ice into the enemies number.

 **"Water Nebula!"** Juvia called sending a spiraling wave at the large amount of enemies.

"Get 'em Virgo!" Lucy said pointing to the enemy.

"Of course, Princess." Virgo replied.

The chaos of Fairy Mages, Virgo, and Juvia assaulting the guards of the lower level encompassed everything as the new cult members were knocked off platforms and fell towards the patches of water. The remaining guards watched in fright as their enemies completely overwhelmed them in a matter of minutes. They weighed the options of what to do against these strangers before just deciding to run away as fast as possible.

Once the last person had been beaten and knocked out of sight, the Fairy Mages regrouped. Natsu cracked his knuckles "These guys suck big time. They definitely need to get better guys to guard this place. It was wide open." he said.

Lucy sent Virgo back to the Celestial World and walked up to her friends, still wet from entering through the water and dressed in the bikini she was wearing underneath her clothes. She wrung out her hair "Well, to be fair, I doubt they were thinking that anybody'd be stupid enough to swim a dozen meters under solid rock and pop up in the water." she said to the pinkette.

"They underestimated Juvia's ability to adapt in the ocean." Juvia said calmly before sneering in Lucy's direction, "Yes, she was extremely valuable in the effort to get here, unlike some people." Juvia said looking at the blond.

Lucy deadpanned, "Yes. You were a big help. Now wipe the grin off your face." she yelled at the water mage. Naruto stepped forward on the platform and looked around at their surroundings.

He silently stared at the intricate platforms and water basins beneath them as Gray asked behind him "What's up Naruto? Did you notice something?" he asked him.

They could see the anger building in the blond's blue eyes, not even bothering to ask when they could see how angry he was coming here. This whole place might just be one big trigger for him. Lucy hesitated, "Naruto? We...we should keep going." she said nervously. Naruto spared her a look before staring back at the lower level.

He finally nodded before steeping away from the edge "Yeah, good idea." he said.

She nodded and started leading them towards the wall to exit while Natsu psyched himself up "Stupid jerks! Why the hell would they take Happy in the first place?" Natsu whined.

Cyclone answered, "That was probably the cat looking girl you told me about. You might be hard-pressed trying to take him back from her." he told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"And she's pretty quick too." Naruto noted, getting a grumble of agreement from Lucy and Juvia. They knew full well how much of a pain in the ass that cat tube thing she used could be, "If she pulls out a tube and throws it at you, get out of the way. You do not wanna get caught in that thing." he stated.

"No worries. I'm way better at avoiding that crap than you guys." Natsu said. Juvia hung her head in shame and Lucy aimed a small glare at him while Gray struggled not to punch him in the face "I just got to get a good hit and-" Natsu, Gray and Naruto froze in place as the air that smelled of salt water and moldy rocks suddenly became drenched in something else. It reeked of it.

Blood... Lucy looked back, "Nat-" she started to say before all three slayers yelled out to the others "GET DOWN!" the three yelled. Natsu dashed forward and tackled Lucy to the floor as several projectiles went over their heads faster than they could see. They all suddenly got into a defensive stance as projectiles started getting hurled around their heads at blinding speeds. Natsu kept Lucy's head down as she screamed, "Ah! What's going on?" she asked fearful.

Juvia's body continually changed from physical to liquid as the projectiles flew through her body. She looked around desperately "Juvia cannot tell where they are attacking from!" she said.

"Shit!" Gray created a shield of ice to block the attacks from every point of vision above them "We gotta do something or else we'll be turned into kebabs." the Ice Wizard yelled.

Naruto stood clad in his iron scales taking the full power of the attacks that went for his head and body while trying to figure out the point of origin for the attacks. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the enemy that was striking from the shadows before landing in a crouch. ***Clack*Clack*Clack*** the blades sounded as they clashed with the iron scales. The blond parried and knocked each strike out of the air as the projectiles flew in every direction with simple waves of his hands. Most of them fell over the side but one sharp kunai fell by his foot.

He slipped his shoe underneath it before kicking it up and grabbing it out of the air. He examined it closely and narrowed his eyes "A ninja." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." A voice echoed out through the entire level "Most people don't survive the onslaught of flying knives piercing their bodies, let alone blocking them and guessing who their attacker may be. You're a strong opponent. But then again you're also wearing a armor made of steel." a voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows further down from the platform they were standing on, surprising them all on how he was able to get down here without getting their attention. He was an older man, with a relaxed expression on his face and shaggy black hair. He was wearing a purple hakama and had both his hands hidden away in his sleeves. He cracked a small smile "I can understand why Jellal-sama suggested I handle the most dangerous element first. You could be a big hassle in the plans for today." he said.

Gray shattered the shield he was hiding behind and stared at the strange man cautiously. He shook his head, "This guy is strong. We gotta be careful." he voiced out.

Natsu stood up and engulfed his hands in flame "Don't care. If this guy's getting in our way then we just gotta kick his ass like the others!" he said angrily. Natsu started running toward the strange man as the new opponent just stood in place. He smiled and placed one foot back.

"No!" Naruto said as he grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pushed him aside before throwing the kunai he had picked up at the ninja.

The black-haired man smirked and dashed forward at staggering speed, knocking the kunai aside with another he pulled out of his sleeve as he soared at the blond man with intent to kill him. Naruto transformed his arm ith his magic and swung his sword out and parried the rapid strikes of the skilled killer that turned in the air and landed behind them. The assassin extended his hands and kunai slipped into his palms, dashing forward to attack the group of Fairy Mages before they could counter.

Naruto intercepted his advance and blocked the kunai with his blade, sparks flying off between the two men who struggled for ground against the other. Naruto pushed forward with his sword arm but met equal resistance from the assassin who smiled menacingly at him. His friends yelled, "Naruto!" in worry.

The blond yelled back at them, "I'll handle this guy! You guys go ahead and get Erza back!" he yelled at his friends.

"But-" Natsu started to say but Naruto interrupted him., "Go! I can do this piece of trash!" he yelled at them.

The Fairy group hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow his wishes and recuse their friends. The team ran down the platform and followed the wall to the inner levels of the tower as Naruto held off the ninja. The man smiled and pressured the whiskered man further with anticipation "You have much confidence believing you can handle me by yourself, young one." he told Naruto.

Naruto smirked in return, not wanting to reveal how focused he was in keeping the other fighter at bay "Well, I feel like I need to focus taking you on myself. I mean, who better to face swordsman than a swordsman, right?" the blond said.

"Oh... I thought that I had recognized the teachings of a killer in your movement. Guess I was wrong then. Your actually a slayer that also falls back to rely on other means to win a fight." the man stated.

The sound of metal clicking emanated around them and Naruto felt his skin crawl in response. He jumped back just as the section of platform they stood on was sliced apart into thin pieces and exploded violently. Naruto looked back up and saw his opponent had vanished from sight in the chaos and the remaining debris fell towards the bottom of the water basin.

Naruto looked up and saw the man was now standing firmly in midair like there was an invisible platform beneath his feet. He abandoned his hakama to reveal his muscular form and weapon patches around his legs. He held out his hands and summoned kunai from a Requip space before smiling down at the Fairy Mage, "I am the master of the mercenary guild, Death's Head Caucus. I am the assassin, Tobita, also known as the Ruby Spider. I hope you can prove to be an entertaining prey." he said in a menacing voice.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed to himself.

The assassin raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something of interest, young one?" the ninja asked him.

"No I just find it funny we are in a place that was built by slaves, and my friend was once a former slave nothing big. Now are we going to fight or are we going to talk all day?" Naruto asked the assassin.

* * *

At the Magic Coucil

* * *

"What you are suggesting, Siegrain, is in direct violation of each and every code the Magic Council has established since its creation." Org told the blue haired wizard.

The young Council member furrowed his gaze and spoke with a firm edge "If that was true, then you would have decommissioned the entire thing years ago. But you kept it around. Because you knew, in desperate times, we might need to use it again." he replied to Org.

"That may be, but keeping it functional and actually using it are two very different things." Org retorted before continuing. "For one, the destruction and fallout of using it would be on a catastrophic level. We would be receiving flak from the press, population, and anyone that could see it coming. Plus, the king and his advisors would need to be forewarned any time we believe it is necessary to use the weapon." he told him.

Ultear shook her head at the mans antics "Getting the information to the king and then waiting for their permission would take too long. We would be sitting here waiting for a yes while we would be letting Jellal succeed in finishing the damned R-System." She vigorously looked at the other members. "And sitting by and letting it happen would be a grievous mistake on our part! We have to act now!" she told the others.

"We aren't just going to decide to use it because you're yelling louder, child!" Michello yelled back with a grouchy tone as he tapped his cane loudly against the marble floor. "The ramifications of using that weapon won't just be limited to this country! Alvarez has been keeping a watchful eye on us ever since their invasion attempt two years ago! If they see us use a weapon like that so close to the coast-" he started to yell before Ultear interrupted him.

"And yet Alvarez is nowhere near where the tower was spotted!" Ultear argued. "It's off the south coast! It's closer to Caelum! Nowhere near Alakitasia! Alvarez will have no jurisdiction or knowledge about how we use it!" she said.

"When a neutral country like ours uses a weapon as powerful as Etherion, everyone will get their hands on that knowledge! We cannot be so hasty to resort to it like this!" Org said.

Siegrain stood out of his seat and everyone turned their attention in him. The blue-haired man looked between them all with a reserved stare. His voice came out quietly "I know how dangerous it is to use something like Etherion. By its nature it is not a device that should be used at the whim of man. Some of us even scrutinize our predecessors for creating something that destroys everything in its path. But the fact is that it was created so that in the face of an unprecedented danger we could stop it, and we have kept it working up until now for that same reason." he said softly

The young Wizard Saint looked down at the table "We have heard about the atrocities Zeref created during his reign. The horrors he brought to the world centuries ago carved deep scars into our history like no other. The monstrosities he called demons whose effects and damages can still be seen even to this day. But these are mere legends. Stories passed down from generations because they wished to warn us of the horrors a man like Zeref can cause to this world." he said to them.

"We have never personally seen what happened 400 years ago to make him so feared and yet his presence is still powerful enough to influence people to this day to continue his evil." He then looked up from the table and stared directly at everyone around him. "Would you be willing to let a man like Zeref be revived to the land of the living because we couldn't come to a decision? Will our negligence be the thing that condemns millions of people to Hell?" he asked them.

"It's not just about the after-effects of the weapon, Siegrain-kun." Yajima stated, his usual soft-spoken tone abandoned for a much firmer one. "Etherion erases everything. Matter. Magic. Everything. It will literally wipe its target from existence like they were never there to begin with. There will be nothing left when the light clears." The old man said as he looked the younger boy in the eyes. "There are people on that island. People that would cause harm to others if they could but people none the less. If we use Etherion while they're still there then they will just cease to exist. There wouldn't even be anything left of their souls when it was done. You won't be killing them Siegrain. You would be condemning them to oblivion for all eternity. Can we make that choice so easily?" he asked him.

Siegrain shook his head and looked at the older man with a solemn face "It seems like a simple answer to me, Yajima-San. I am willing to live with the sin of sacrificing the lives of those people if it assures salvation for the rest of the world. The question is if the rest of you are willing to shoulder that sin as well." he replied.

* * *

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia took a moment to catch their bearings and reconvene in an empty hallway of the tower's interior. The Maker Mage looked around cautiously for any more tough enemies or cult members that may try to attack them while they rested. He couldn't spot any more approaching enemies or anyone else in the hallway. He nodded "I think we're clear. We can take a second before we need to keep moving." he told them.

"There's so many of them! A-and it's like they just keep making more guys to attack us with!" Lucy was panting lightly and looked back from where they had just run from in a panic. She gave a small huff and pushed off her knees, "And what the heck was with that guy?" She shivered and held her arms tightly, "I felt cold just looking at him." she said with a shiver.

"Naruto said he was a ninja." Gray noted as he remembered the precision the assassin showed trying to take them out. The Maker Mage looked back at them. "He definitely looked the part." he said.

Juvia looked back at the shirtless Fairy Mage and asked, "Are you sure Naruto-sama will be able to handle that man by himself? He seemed extremely powerful. Maybe we should go back and-" Juvia started to say but Gray shook his head no.

"He can handle himself." Gray interrupted the Water Mage before she could voice her worry. "Naruto's more than enough to take on a killer like that. But he trusted us to make sure we find Erza and take her back from this place. So that's what we're gonna do." he told her.

"Princess." Virgo suddenly appeared behind Lucy from the Celestial World, carrying a beautiful outfit over her arms. She bowed her head respectfully to her key carrier. "Here are the garments that I promised you. They should be sufficient in covering you for the rest of this journey while also protecting you from physical danger as well." Virgo said to Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo!" Lucy cheered as she took the clothes from her maiden spirit and nodded thankfully. "Tonight looks like it's gonna be a tough one. Go tell the others that I might be calling on them soon." she told the spirit.

"Of course Princess." The pink-haired spirit gracefully nodded her head before her body glowed brightly and disappeared back through her gate.

Lucy looked over the clothes she had received and ducked into a corner out of the way of the rest of the hall. She peeked out, "Gray, I need to change. Don't you dare look this way." She saw Gray turn around and give a lazy wave over his shoulder as Juvia scowled at the blonde. Lucy started changing. "Don't you look either Natsu. I'll be angry if you do." She received no answer in return and stopped removing her swimsuit to peek around the corner, "Natsu?" she asked.

They all looked around and spotted no sign of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer anywhere. Gray felt his scorn rise and yelled. "God dammit! That idiot is gonna get us all killed!" Gray yelled.

Juvia raised a eyebrow "Where could Natsu-san have run off to?" she asked.

Gray ran his hand over his face and moaned "He went to look for Happy. If that dumbass had just waited a moment so we could plan something to make sure we wouldn't be running in blind!" he moaned out.

"Should we follow after him?" Lucy asked the demon slayer.

Gray took in a sharp breath before shaking his head, "No, let's leave him. He's an idiot but he won't get himself hurt too bad. If anything all the crap he'll be doing will probably draw their attention off us. Let Natsu focus on getting Happy and we'll take Erza back." he told her.

"Over here! I heard something!" a voice said.

Gray and Juvia looked over and saw a large group of new cult members coming from the corner with spears in hand. The one leading the charge pointed his weapon towards the Fairy Mages, "There's the intruders! Get them!" he ordered.

"You spoke too soon." Lucy said as Gray prepared to attack and Juvia stepped up beside him "Get ready!" he told them. Lucy yelled from her changing spot, "W-wait! I'm not done yet!" the celestial wizard said to him. The cult members were approaching them faster and faster ready to fight. But a shadow quickly dropped down behind them and the new cult members looked back in surprise.

 ***Schwip***

The sound of a blade slicing through metal and air resonated through the hallway before the cult guards were all swatted away. The Fairies watched in stunned silence as the defeated guards crashed into the floor while a familiar redhead had her sword outstretched and kneeling on the ground. The others stared at her in shock as Gray spoke up, "Erza?" they exclaimed. The woman with brown eyes heard the familiar voice's and looked up in shock to see her friends in front of her. A sense of relief filled her chest that they were alive before immediately being replaced with dread that they were here. She stood up and looked between them, "Gray. Lucy..." she said looking at them.

Juvia stepped forward and gave a small bow to the warrior they came to assist. She humbly spoke up, "H-hello, Erza-San. We haven't been introduced-" Juvia began before Erza interrupted her.

"Leave." the redhead told them.

"H-huh?" Juvia said.

"Leave. All of you." Erza waved them off, walking past them without meeting their eyes as she pointed her sword down the hall "Get out together, get back on whatever you took to get here, and go back to the coast. I'll meet up with you there." she told them.

Lucy finished dressing up in her long celestial gown and tried to persuade her friend, "Erza, we came to help." she told the redhead.

"I know you did. But I won't need help here." Erza stopped before turning back at the blonde and asking with absolute seriousness, "Was anyone hurt in the hotel after they took me?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Um, Natsu got a little roughed up but he's fine. And Naruto was okay too." Gray said.

"I see. That's good." Erza muttered to herself with a relieved sigh before she realized that if they had come here, Naruto probably had as well. The thought caused a cold pit to fill in her stomach before asking, "Where are they right now?" it was Gray who answered her.

"Natsu ran off to look for Happy and Cyclone followed after to help him out." Gray's eyes drifted off to the way they had just came from. "Naruto's fighting someone back there. Some kinda killer hired to protect this place." he said as she looked back at him in confusion and he shook his head "He can handle it. He said we needed to focus on getting you back. And that's what we're here to do." Gray told her.

"No. You just need to get Happy and leave as fast as possible." Erza responded. "I have business here that I can't leave unfinished." she told them.

"You mean your family, right?" Lucy asked her. Erza stood in place silently as Lucy's question hung in the air. The long silence was enough of an answer for all of them to know Lucy was right. The redhead stayed silent before Lucy stepped towards her friend, "Naruto...he told us what this place is. What it means to you. What happened here." she said.

Erza didn't show any outward reaction to what Lucy admitted as Gray spoke up too. He assured his old friend, "If they're your old family then we'll understand if you want to help them. Or stop them. Whatever you want to do, just tell us." Gray proudly knocked his fist against the Fairy emblem on his chest and spoke with a solid tone. "As long as we have this mark, we're you're family too. And that means we're ready to stand by you no matter what. You don't even need to ask." he told her.

Erza looked back at her team, a sad look in her eyes and a weak smile. Gray gave a confident smirk and nodded as Lucy asked "Erza, what are they trying to do with this Tower? Is it really what Naruto said it was?" she asked the redhead.

Erza wiped the tear forming in her left eye and nodded, "Yes. That's right. Jellal... h-he's trying to resurrect Zeref." the redhead revealed to the group of mages who now had shocked expressions written on their faces.

* * *

Natsu raised his nose and took a deep whiff of every room he passed by in the tower hallway. He stopped in front of a door and sniffed, "No."Cyclone himslef stopped in front of another door and sniffed, "No." he told Natsu as they moved on. He stopped in front of another door and sniffed, "No." Natsu and Cyclone repeated this process over and over while climbing each level of the tower to find their lost friend. After searching for a few minutes and getting a deep whiff of every room, Natsu finally stopped in front of one in particular. It smelled like fur... and Happy.

Natsu didn't waste a moment as he kicked the door down and barged in. "Happy!" He said as he looked around, startled by the sheer amount of cat paraphernalia in the room but still focused on the cat he needed to retrieve. He called out again, "Happy! C'mon Buddy! I'm here to take you back!" he said as Cyclone came in behid him. Happy's scent was somewhere lingering in this room. He was here, or at least he was here recently. He yelled again "Happy! Happy! Hap-" he started to yell before-

 ***Bang***

Natsu and Cyclone quickly ducked down quickly and jumped back to the other side of the room as the pinkette looked up at the man that tried to shoot him from behind. Emerging from behind the entrance was the block-faced gunner that had attacked him earlier. The well-dressed man groaned and lowered his revolver, "I'm impressed. Not only did you survive but you came all the way here to get in the way again. Not very dandy, man." the man said.

Natsu lifted himself back to his feet and glared his attacker down with contempt. He growled through his teeth "Shoot me once, piss me off. Shoot me twice, and I'm gonna send you flying you bastard." to the block lik man.

"Mmm." Wally hummed uninterestingly at Natsu's threat as he flipped his gun open to dislodge the used bullet casings. He thought he would be able to end it quickly with a shot to the back of the head, but it looked like this was going to take a little more time. He pulled out six bullets and started sorting them into the weapon before speaking once more "Well I hope you realize, that the moment you stepped into this tower, you sealed your-" he started to say before-

"WRAH!" Natsu yelled as he attacked Wally. Wally dematerialized and turned himslef into cubes and dodged the flaming fist that threatened to cave in his face. Natsu yelled when his punch missed as the gunman appeared behind him again and aimed his gun at the mop of pink hair "Fate." he finished before shooting some more. ***Bang*Bang*Bang*** the gun went again and again.

Natsu flipped and dodged across the room as Wally's bullets followed after him and destroyed their surroundings. The bullets pierced the cat toys and pillows that littered the room as the Fairy Mage jumped through the floating cotton and debris. Wally's rapid fire stopped for a moment as he needed to reload his shots. Natsu took this chance to dash at his enemy and try to finish him off in one shot. But the moment before he impacted the man's chest, the square-shaped man spread apart into cubes and let the Dragon Slayer pass through him. Wally sweat a little in worry "That was close." he commented.

Natsu yelled angrily "God dammit! Stop dodging me you freak!" he yelledat him.

"You're one to talk, pyro." Wally said as he reloaded and aimed his revolver again, locking Natsu's head down his sights and ready to end this fight. He prepared to pull the trigger "If you'd just stay in place I can promise a quicker end than-" he began before he was interrupted.

"WALLY!" a enraged feminine voice yelled out. The usually composed gunner flinched when the female voice pierced the heavy fighting atmosphere. Another door on the other side of the room swung open at the cat-themed girl was looking around at the remains of her room in tearful despair. She looked at her friend and cried a little "What did I tell you about firing your gun off in here! I knew this would happen!" she said exasperated. Cyclone himself began to sweat as he realized this girl was just plain crazy.

"Milliana!" Wally grumbled and kept his eyes on his opponent while trying to calm down his companion. "This guy is a serious threat! He has to be dealt with right now." he told the now introduced Milliana.

"Not in my room!" she retorted.

Natsu pointed at the new girl, "Hey you! Where did you take Happy?" he demanded as Cyclone smacked his forehead.

Milliana looked over at the Dragon Slayer and leveled an annoyed glare at him for helping destroy her room. She stuck her tongue out at him indignantly, "No way! The kitty is mine now and I'm not giving him to you no matter what!" she told him.

"Sorry kid." Wally noted, "Once she's got her hands on a cat she won't let it go. If it makes you feel any better we'll take real good care of him." he told Natsu.

Natsu glared at the two angrily and enveloped his fists in flames, "Like I'm taking your word after you kidnapped Erza and brought her back here." he yelled.

Wally's eyes narrowed behind his shades and he grumbled, "What's are you talking about?" he asked the fire user.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! You attack us! You try to kill Naruto! Then you bring Erza back to this shithole!" Natsu just shook his head with disdain. "Some friends you guys are." he grumbled to himself.

Milliana and Wally both glared at the Fairy Mage intently as the gunner coldly asked "What is that supposed to mean exactly, kid?" he asked the fire user.

"You know exactly what it means." Natsu retorted, "Naruto told me all about what you guys are trying to do. That you guys would stick around here at all is nuts. But now you bring Erza into it so she can suffer all over again is just sick." he yelled at them.

Milliana's eyes turned cold as she glared Natsu down, "You don't know what you're talking about." she growled at Natsu. Cyclone stayed hidden, but he started to sweat when he felt the tension rise so he snuck out and continued the search for his fellow feline.

"And you guys are just trying to convince yourself you're not hurting her! Coming back to this place is hell! And you're a part of it!" Natsu yelled back at them. "No friends wouldn't do something like that to someone they cherish like you say you do! And if this place is as bad as I heard then you guys are just torturing yourselves by staying here! If you guys wanna suffer then that's on you but I ain't gonna let you bring Erza back into this!" he yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Milliana yelled as she jumped up and went in for a dive kick that Natsu sidestepped at the last moment. The cat girl landed on her feet and she followed up with a flurry of kicks and swipes at the Dragon Slayer's head. The pink-haired man dodged the brown-haired girl's attack as she desperately continued with a furious look in her eyes, "Don't act like you know the real Er-chan! Like you know the real us! You jerks just pretend to understand but you'll never know who we really are! What we've been through!" she yelled at the dragon slayer in anger.

"And I don't care!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and held her back as he showed his teeth, "I don't care what you went through because she's my friend! What I care about is that you're bringing her back into something that scares and terrifies her so much! And if you try-" he began to say before Wally reappeared beside them and pointed his gun at Natsu's temple and pulled the trigger.

 ***Bang***

Natsu released his grip on Milliana's hand and flipped back to avoid the shots that followed him. Wally fired shot after shot to force Natsu to evade before Milliana collected herself and fired a Nekōsoku Tube in his direction "Take this!" the cat lover yelled at him. Natsu landed on his feet and watched as the rubber tube came his way and he could make no effort to dodge while landing. He prepared to propel himself with fire before a voice called out to him-

"NATSU!" Happy said as he and Cyclone came flying in. Happy came flying in from another part of the room and dove into the cat-girl's attack, binding himself in the magic rope and deactivating his wings. He fell roughly on his face, "OOF!" he grunted as Cyclone smacked his forehead again.

"Happy!" Natsu said in releif.

"More like dummy if you ask me." Cyclone said.

"Two cute and cuddly Kitties!" Milliana gasped as she saw the two cats.

Wally clicked his teeth. "Now we got-" he began before the girl stopped him.

"No!" Milliana pushed her friend's gun away and pleaded desperately "Don't shoot the kitty cats!" to Wally.

"I wasn't gonna shoot the cats! How bad do you think my aim is?" he asked her.

"You shot the rest of my room!" she said with a blank face.

"Happy!" Natsu quickly picked up his feline friend as he struggled with the constricting rope around him. He gripped a part of rope and pulled it tight until it ripped apart. He held his best friend carefully, "Happy! You okay buddy?" he said in relief.

"Not the first word that comes to my mind." Cyclone grumbled.

"Shut up Cyclone!" Happy yelled before he looked at his friend. "Y-yeah." Happy shook his head to focus again and looked up at his best friend. Little tears formed in the sides of his eyes and he hugged the Dragon Slayer's torso, "Natsu! I didn't think I'd see you again!" he cried.

'Seriously?" Cyclone said but they ignored him.

"Pfft." Natsu patted the cat's head. "C'mon man. Like I would actually leave you behind." he told the blue cat.

Happy looked up at his friend sadly "Natsu, that girl told me about this place. It's...it's really bad." he said.

"I know man. Naruto told us too." he told Happy.

Happy teared up a little, "They said Erza went crazy or something. They... they really, really want to help bring Zeref back." the cat cried.

Natsu looked down at the cat before sparing a look towards the two opponents that were talking between each other. Natsu thought for a moment before smiling and patting Happy's head "Erza's always been crazy. No worries Happy, we're here to help Erza instead." He reached over and grabbed the remains of the magic tube Happy was caught in, made sure it didn't distrust his magic anymore now that it was broken, and wrapped it around his fist "And if that means we gotta knock these guys down for a bit and tumble this tower, we'll just do what Fairy Tail does best." he said.

Happy looked up at his friend with relief at his optimism in this bad situation. His eyes started to water and his nose started running, "Natsu." he said as Cyclone placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu gave a confident smile to his friend's before standing up and meeting the glares of the girl and the blocky man as they probably caught the end of his reassuring statement to the cat.

Natsu smirked and held his hands up like he was issuing a challenge "You guys wanna come at me again and see if you can do a little better now?" he told them in a serious voice.

Wally and Milliana's faces were twisted with anger and annoyance at the man in front of them. The gunman cocked the hammer back on his revolver and sternly warned the rose-haired man, "Don't get cocky kid. You haven't been able to stop us yet." he told Natsu.

"I was more worried about my friend before. But now I'm focused all on you." Natsu replied to the gunner mage.

"WRRAAAHHHH!" Milliana charged forward in fury and threw her hand out, releasing several more tubes that stretched out to entangle the Fairy Mage. Natsu dashed forward, weaving around the magic tubes that promised to restrict and trap him if they connected. But Natsu dashed past them with renewed vigor and appeared directly in front of the cat girl.

Milliana shot up with a start "Wha-" she gasped in shock.

Natsu grabbed her wrist "Got you!" He stepped back and swung her off her feet, causing the younger teen to shriek in shock as he spun her around. His back started catching fire and while Milliana was in line he created an explosive wave of flames that caught her, " **Karyū no Yokugeki** _(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)_ " Natsu called out.

"AHHH!" Milliana yelped as she was knocked back by the explosive fire and crashed into the wall across the room.

"Milliana!" Wally yelled back to his friend as she moaned in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. He pointed his barrel at Natsu and started firing "Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Natsu engulfed one arm in blistering fire and created a massive wave between him and the gunner. The bullets were engulfed in the fire and it created a screen that blocked Wally's vision of his opponent. He panicked, opened up the revolver and tried to change the ammo as quickly as possible, "Shit!" he cursed.

As the flames started to dissipate, a familiar orange tube spiked through the remaining orange glow and struck Wally between the eyes. His shades broke in half and he stumbled back, "What the-" he began to say before Natsu dashed through the fire and landed his palm against the block-like man's chest. Wally was so shocked he couldn't break apart in time and Natsu's voice pierced him, "Sorry man..." Natsu said. **"Karyū no Akugeki** _(Fire Dragon's Grip Strike)_ " he called out before-

 ***Boom***

Natsu's hand burst in a fiery explosion that covered Wally instantly and sent him through the wall and into the hallway. Natsu looked out at the unconscious man before sparing a look to the resting girl on the other side of his room. His eyes softened with empathy but his voice kept its stern edge. "But Erza is my friends too." he said. He then looked at the two cat's and motioned for them to book it and they all left.

* * *

 ***Sching***

Naruto jumped into the air and felt his blade cross with Tobita's knives, leaving a cloud of sparks from the quick exchange. The blond flipped through the air before landing on another platform and sprinting ahead as a rain of knives chased after him and littered the ground behind him. He immediately stopped and swung his blade around to scatter the knives trained on him until they clattered against the ground and stopped. Naruto stood his ground with his sword at the ready, his eyes darting back and forth as his fingers tightened around the handle of his sword.

He felt something speed toward him from the side and jumped back as a blur passed by him while trying to slice his throat. **"Ranryu no Go Ken** _(Storm Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ the blond called out sending his fist out covered in black lightning. The lightning sparked off of his fist and shot out as several large thunderbolts. The barrage of lightning attacks flew through the air at staggering speeds and nearly caught up with the speedy assassin before he made an unnatural turn upwards and avoided the attacks altogether. Naruto clicked his teeth in anger before looking up as the assassin dashed around in the air like he could fly.

The Wizard Saint's eyes attempted to keep up with the ninja's experienced moves but he could only catch glimpses before he disappeared again. Like he was ricocheting through the air. It was so similar to Laxus's Lightning Body. But this wasn't that. And he bet it was much simpler than that. He heard something split the air again and Naruto vaulted back as something pierced through the stone platform and reduced a section of it to nothing but rubble. Naruto soared through the air before he landed on the ground before he heard the mercenary's deep voice echo through the room with a chuckle, "I must admit... You're putting up quite the challenge. Not even my own son could do something like this. It's intriguing to see you do something like this. Quite unorthodox." the man said.

Naruto looked up and saw his enemy, the hired mercenary Tobita, crouched in the middle of the air and looking down at him with a condescending glance. Naruto grumbled "Pot meet Kettle. Kettle meet Pot." to nobody in particular. The rugged man smirked before he stood back up and crossed his arms.

He chided the blond below him "Don't go saying that so soon. You put up a good show earlier but I barely sense any killing intent from you blondie." He then raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at the blond "What kind of slayer doesn't slay?" he asked.

Naruto jumped off the wall and sped towards the Ruby Spider like a bullet. He swung out at the ninja but the black-haired man leaned back as the sword passed just over his head. He jumped and positioned his feet towards the Fairy Mage's chest before kicking forward and knocking them away from each other "I never lower my guard." he said to the blonde as he grabbed the sword from the air and broke it with his bare hands.

Tobita then fell from the air before he landed on something and spun around before launching himself back up towards the blond. He let a pair of kunai slip into his palms and prepared to eviscerated his enemy but was shocked to see his opponent pull a new sword from his own arm and it was exactly like the old one. Naruto turned in the air and created a massive wave of fire that spread out around him to block any attack, **"Shakuryu no Jigoku** _(Scorch Dragon's Hellfire)_ " Naruto calls out

 ***Squelch***

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as something almost invisible shot through the flames and actually pierced through his shoulder. He looked down to see pool of blood start to form under his shirt from his shoulder. He felt it start to pull him in and he swung his arm down in front of him to cut off whatever connection that was binding them. He fell through the last of the fire and aimed for a platform to land on. The moment he landed and felt he wasn't in danger, he reached up to check that his arm was still usable.

The entry and exit wounds were small. And the object was nearly invisible. He had a guess before but this definitely confirmed it. Tobita's voice rang out through the massive room in a patronizing tone, "Are you okay? I certainly hope I didn't hurt you too badly with that last attack. I was just so startled by that fire that I reacted without thinking. You know, if you're having trouble keeping up, I could give you a day off and put you out of your pain." the man told him.

Naruto clapped his hands together like he was praying before the pools of water at the bottom of the basement shot up like torrents, **"Furyu no Yōbachi** _"Steam Dragons Boundless Curse)"_ Naruto called out as he breathed out more blue flames. The streams of water finally collided and splashed against the ceiling until they spread apart and let a steady rain pour down across the entire room before they fell through the fire and turned to steam. Naruto looked up amidst the steam as the droplets of unboiled water collided against something in the middle of the air and spread out along thin lines of steel tied between the walls.

Steel wires. So _that's_ how he was 'walking on air' was it. The assassin walked along his steel wire into the open and looked down at his opponent, his hair matted with sweat as he looked down at his opponent with some intrigue. He nodded, "You figured it out. That's impressive. Most people never realize it before I kill them." he told Naruto with a bit of respect in his tone.

"I'm just pissed it took me this long to notice." Naruto grumbled out angrily. "My head's so filled with other crap that I can't think straight. Took me longer than it should have to realize you can manipulate sting's to suspend you in the air or attack." the blond replied.

"That's right." Danzō leaned forward and hung upside-down with a wire around his foot to keep him suspended. He hung there unnaturally before craning his head back to look down at his opponent. "I use Magnet Magic to manipulate the wire to kill my targets. I can twist it in any direction or manner I wish to complete whatever task I'm met with." He said before he spread out his arms before swing them down towards Naruto "Like this!" he yelled out.

Naruto grit his teeth and swung his sword as several wires shot out towards him. He used his arm to parry and block the steel wires that scraped and scratched along the steel of his sword and scales. He gathered some fire around his free forearm and used it to knock away the wires that twisted in the air and tried to attack his blind spot. He was pinned on both sides by wire and sharp blades that threatened to make him a pin cushion if he slacked off for even a second. But it was also a good thing he had his Iron Scales active or else it would be a bigger pain in the ass to deal with his enemy

The assassin took this opportunity and landed behind Naruto to try and slice at his scales. But Naruto felt the killing intent bearing down on him and inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with Wind before breathing out and letting it explode violently around him, **"Furyu no Hoko** _(Wind Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out. He then exhaled a large gale of wind creating a whirlwind that threatened to blow all away.

The pressure from the wind was so great that the assassin and his wires were blown off the platform entirely. But he threw his hand out and pierced another wire into the formation around him to swing and launch himself back up to his opponent. As he came back over the platform he caught sight of Naruto creating a tornado around himself. His eyes widened as he created a barrier of wires to protect himself from the torrential onslaught of shredding wind, **"Furyu no Hoko (** _Wind Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out again as he released another wind roar.

The wire barrier was blasted backwards until it roughly impacted into the wall and the assassins wires fell apart entirely. He groaned in discomfort and opened his eyes to see the blond jumping at him. The hired ninja braced against the wall and kicked off it to jump high into the air as Naruto's sword slashed through the stone. A portion of the wall exploded and Naruto landed against it before jumping after his opponent. The black-haired killer pulled out two kunai and blocked Naruto's blade before it made contact.

The Fairy Mage and the hired mercenary crossed blades and attempted to get the advantage against the other before they landed. Naruto swung his sword with staggering force and yelled "You can't beat me! So just stay out of our way and leave this place and I'll let you off before anyone else needs to get hurt!" to the man. Sparks flew across Danzō's face as the sword creeped closer past his knives as they were falling towards the ground.

He seemed panicked before a calm smile took its place "See? No desire to kill. Can't call yourself a dragon slayer if you don't follow through." he told Naruto. Tobita then swung his arm down and a garrote wire came shooting down from the ceiling and wrapped around Naruto's sword arm. The Wizard Saint was abruptly stopped in the air before being roughly pulled upwards until he slammed into the ceiling. The blond gasped in pain as several more wires shot out to entangle and bind him to center of the ceiling. He struggled to breath as one pulled around his neck and he squinted as the Ruby Spider smiled beneath him. The older man chuckled and waved his hand, "Goodbye, young slayer. It was fun while it lasted." he told Naruto.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHH-" A part of the ceiling was sliced apart by the steel wires and a large chunk slid out of place with Naruto tied to the bottom of it. It slid from place and plummeted downward, destroying any platforms or bridges in its way as it was careening straight down the massive room. Naruto let out a rage-filled scream before it was drowned out with the sound of the ceiling chunk crashing into the ground and water with Naruto in the middle.

The entire basement shook with the force of the collision as Tobita looked down at his efforts with a smile. He leapt down from broken platform to broken platform as he descended down to the lowest level. No one could survive getting crushed by that, but he wouldn't risk the chance considering the stories of how his opponent to never seemed to die. He had a reputation as the master of a mercenary guild to make sure his target was always dead. The guild master of Death's Head Caucus landed on the lowest floor, standing between the docking bays for boats and the broken remains of the ceiling. He smiled and walked towards the center of the rubble as a knife slipped into his hand.

He'd present the head of Fairy Tail's Primordial Slayer as a gift to Jellal in good fortune. He stepped between the rubble and smiled, "I hope Jellal-sama won't be too mad that I killed you. He said he had plans for both you and that little redhead he captured earlier. But maybe he'll still be able to have fun tormenting Titania with your head when I-" he began to say before the stones glowed red before the words **"Bakuryu no Jiraiken** _(Explosive Dragon's Landmine Fist)"_ reached his ears as a voice called out and-

 ***BOOOOOOM***

The largest pieces of debris in the center of the ground exploded violently and sent pieces of rubble flying in every direction. The assassin reacted quickly and sliced through any rocks coming his way before he had to cover his eyes from the wind and dust. "What is he doing?" Tobita wondered to himself. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked up through the smoke cloud and saw a figure start to step out of it. The blond Wizard Saint stepped into sight, bruises over his arms and face and a steady trail of blood going down from his forehead but not defeated by the ceiling falling on top of him.

His whole body was glowing with his magic before it receded and disappeared back into his body. Naruto's dark blue colored eyes were covered by his bangs before they parted and a chilling glare locked squarely on his enemy. "What does Jellal want with Erza?" he growled out as his eyes took on a different color of bright red that seemed to appear before all slayers when they were angry.

Tobita looked on in surprise before a small smile came over his face. He felt a cold sweat drip down the back of his hands as he gripped his kunai tighter. Well...this really was going to be interesting.

* * *

"And I attacked him in retaliation. And then we just started fighting like we were possessed. We'd trade blows and despite our injuries we persisted forward to beat the other one." Erza continued retelling the last dark memories of their past and time in this place to her companions, "But Jellal's new powers were just so much stronger than anything I could do. Before I could do anything he blew up the remnants of the tower and separated us from one another. I fell into the ocean and drifted in the sea for an entire day before washing up on the beach. And Jellal..." Erza growled.

Her blue and brown eyes closed as she clenched her fists tightly with regret and anger. She looked back up at her friends with determination burning in her eyes, "This tower being rebuilt. My friends having to spend all these years building here again. Everything Jellal does today is because I couldn't stop him eight years ago. I need to stop Jellal and destroy this tower once and for all. To put an end to this madness." she told them.

Gray looked at the redhead in silence as Juvia seemed saddened by her tale and Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes. Hearing the hardships Erza and her friends had gone through really put weight into how much meeting them again after all this time meant for her. And how devastating it must feel to see them being warped and manipulated by their oldest friend. Gray grit his teeth and sharply inhaled to try and calm himself down. He looked around at the Tower's hallway and elegant interior and could feel the inside of his stomach start crawling as the stories she told them started becoming images in his eyes. He balled his fist tightly "No wonder you hate the idea of coming back here. And were even more serious about not wanting us here either." he said.

"Being back here, even after all this time, still feels like too much." Erza's eyes shifted downward in shame "I can't imagine what it must have been like to stay here and rebuild it after it had fallen." The redhead's look shifted to a sad but relieved smile aimed towards her friends "But it makes being here easier knowing that you came to help me." she told them with a smile.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and nodded her head, ignoring the redness around her eyes as she prepared to do whatever it took to help her friend. She pumped her arms "What do we need to do?" Lucy asked her.

Juvia gave a small bow "Whatever you may need, Juvia will provide assistance however she can." she told Erza.

Erza looked between her team "What we need to focus on is stopping Jellal and his plans for the Tower of Heaven. If I can meet with him face-to-face then I can try to convince him. If that doesn't work then I'll be prepared to take him down myself if I have to." she said with conviction.

Gray pointed out "What about your friends? They'll still be on his side if we can't get them to join us." he pointed out.

A conflicted gleam filled Erza's eyes before they closed "They've been here following his command for many years now. It might take time we don't have to try and make them understand that we're trying to help. If that's the case then it would be better to focus on stopping Jellal now and trying to convince them afterwards."

"It might not be as hard as you think." a voice said gaining their attention. Erza jerked up and turned around to see a large figure step out from the shadows. Simon, in all his statuesque glory, walked up to the Fairies unbidden before stopping just a foot away from them.

Lucy panicked "Ah! That's one of guys that attacked earlier!" she exclaimed pointing to him.

Gray realized Erza couldn't fight her friend this quickly and slammed his fist down on his palm in preparation for battle, "Erza, get back!" he told her as he readied himself for a fight.

"Wait." Erza said stopping him from acting. Erza just raised her hand and motioned for her comrades to stop before they could react in any way. Erza stepped forward and craned her neck back to look up at her old friend. The only visible part of his face beneath the metal jaw and cloth was one of his eyes. But unlike earlier when it was cold and stern, his eye seemed much softer and familiar with her. Her shoulders eased and she felt a warmth fill her chest, "Simon..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to come back here Erza. I'm sorry we had to bring you here. And attack your friends." Simon's voice was filled with remorse as he lowered his head, "But what's about to happen here is too much for me to handle by myself. And I believe if anyone is strong enough to to stop Jellal, it might be you." he told her with a sincere voice.

"Woah woah, wait a minute. Just hold on." Gray sputtered before pointing at the big man in shock, "You aren't brainwashed or loopy or whatever? You know what's going on?" he asked him with a raised eyebrow

. Erza looked up at him, "How long have you known?" she asked Simon.

"Since the very beginning." Simon answered. "Since the moment Jellal returned from the remains of the Tower I've known something was wrong. The Jellal I knew would have stopped at nothing to bring you back even if it killed him. And he never would have returned to that place even if you forced him. But the way he spoke and carried himself changed." he told her.

"He started speaking to the people and trying to convince them that rebuilding the Tower of Heaven could actually fix everything bad that had ever happened to them. He lied to Shō and the others, saying you killed Old man Rob. And that we needed the Tower to help you bring him back. To make everything right. The way he talked and manipulated the others with his words was just...unnatural." Simon said with a shiver.

"But you stayed." Erza said.

Simon nodded, "I stayed because I needed to watch over the others. Make sure they didn't get hurt. Or killed. I wanted to try and figure out a way to stop Jellal myself so I learned how to use magic like the others. I thought I was becoming strong enough but the rate and way Jellal grew was unbelievable. In just a few short years he had become stronger than any monster and there was nothing I could do. It seemed like he was unstoppable. But Jellal showed us what had become of you. What you were doing. He was weaving more lies and convincing the others to follow him to bring you back but I saw you... growing so strong...strong enough that you might be able to stop this." he said to her with a hopeful smile on his face.

Erza's eyes softened, "Simon." she said with quietly.

"So when the day came that the Tower was near completion and you were close enough to retrieve, I realized this might be the only chance we had to finally put an end to all this. I followed the others to retrieve you and bring you back here because if you, the person they've been reaching for all this time spoke to them, maybe you could convince them that this was wrong. But Jellal was keeping an eye on us even when we were on the coast so I couldn't say anything." he said. "So I attacked your friends. Not to kill but to delay and show we were still alive and where we were going. I organized each of others to attack your friends with the least likelihood that it would kill them, long enough to deceive Jellal and for them to escape and help. I know how much being here hurts you but you are our last hope. I'm sorry but you are the only one strong enough to stop Jellal and the Tower." Simon's head lowered even more, "You're the only one that can make them see the light." he said in a whisper.

Erza stepped forward enough for Simon to open his eye and see the smile on her face. A small tear filled her left eye and her voice trembled with hope, "I'm sorry that I left you to handle the mess, old friend. It must have been so hard to bear this on your back." she said crying.

Simon blinked in surprise before a tear welled up in his eye too and the corners of his smile showed over his metal jaw, "I'm just glad to see you again." he said to the redhead.

Simon bent down and the two old friends embraced in a hug. The cold and piercing anxiety that had filled them just a moment earlier melted away as the two companions finally spoke again after so many years. "W-what are you talking about?" a voice asked nervously. Everyone looked back and saw Shō with bags under his eyes and a bruised nose standing behind them.

The cards in his hands he was about to use to attack slowly slipped from his grip as his eyes trembled rapidly. His mouth opened and closed over and over as he stuttered "S-Simon, what are you talking about? What did Big Sis mean about all of that? What did you mean about Jellal lying?" he asked nervously.

Simon separated from his hug with Erza and the redhead looked up at him with worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring nod before stepping forward, "Shō..." The younger blond hinged on his word as the scarred man answered "It's true. Everything I've said to Erza. Everything she said to her friends. It's all true." he told him with a unreadable expression.

A look of complete devastation crossed the dark-skinned teen's face as Simon's words sunk in. His shoulders slumped disparity, "W...what?" he asked.

"It's true Shō." Erza affirmed as she stepped forward and nodded to the younger man. "Jellal has been deceiving you all this time. Yes Rob died, but I never tried and brought him back. I escaped. And he's been keeping you all around this entire time to help him recreate the Tower." She looked at the anguish in his eyes and felt her stomach turn at the confusion he must have been feeling, "Jellal has been lying to you all." she said to him.

Shō legs nearly gave out from shock before he steadied himself and looked down at the ground in horror. His thoughts were going rampant and his heart was beating so loudly that he could feel it through his ears. He couldn't make sense of it. Jellal told them what had happened. What they needed to do. They could use this place to fix everything! They could finally put all their suffering to good use by fixing this world! He looked up desperately at the one person that had been by his side through these past few years and pleaded "S-Simon, you have to be joking! Please-please tell me what's going on! I-if this was real then you could have told me! I would have understood-" Shō stated before- "No you wouldn't Shō." Simon interrupted with a shake of his head as his eye softened with pity for the crushing reality he was presenting to his friend.

"You love Erza too much. You would have done anything to protect her again like she protected you. But Jellal twisted that love and affection and turned it into an obsession he could control. And the goal of helping Erza slowly changed from a purpose to an excuse." Simon shook his head sadly, "We aren't helping like this. We're hurting her by doing this." he said to the other man.

Shō trembled some more and grit his teeth until they almost cracked. He lowered his head and screamed, "Why?! What was this for?! What was he trying to accomplish?! What's this all been for?" he yelled angrily.

 _"I told you Shō...I'm doing this to change the world."_ Jellal's words spoke through the walls. Everyone flinched and looked around for the disembodied voice that echoed through the walls around them.

Lucy shivered and looked around in a panic "W-where is that voice coming from?" she asked scared.

Erza then stepped forward "Jellal. Where are you?" she demanded enraged.

 _"Everywhere Erza. I'm in every inch. Every tile. Every grain of this Tower. My eyes are everywhere. And I see all of you. I see how lovely you've become over the years. And I see how strong you are now after all this time too, Naruto. Don't look so surprised. I've been keeping a watchful eye on all of you since the moment you entered through the waterways. The perilous fight happening in the basement. This little heart-to-heart in the hallways. I'm even watching you, Salamander, running back through the halls trying to find me. Don't waste your breath screaming, I'm not anywhere near you. All of you Fairies are so interesting to watch."_ Jellal said.

Gray yelled out, "What do you want you freak?! I hope you didn't call out to us just to show how creepy you are!" he said to the man.

 _"Oh, that's right. There's some business we have to address. Now there are a lot of you running around and some of you are scheming to stop me. And I have prepared for this outcome by acquiring the help of some gifted individuals in the art of riding annoyances like you lot from the system"_ Jellal said to them.

" _However, just a moment ago I received a very interesting piece of information from an informant of mine. The Magic Council has been notified of our existence and plans. And to make sure that our plans can not follow through and that no one could ever use its remains for their original purpose ever again, they've prepared to fire the Etherion cannon directly at us."_ Jellal said to them.

Several of the Fairy Mage's eyes widened in horror as Juvia covered her mouth, "E-Etherion." she said.

 _"To the ones who are blissfully unaware, Etherion is the most powerful magical weapon capable of destroying nations that the Magic Council keeps lying around for the most dire situations. Apparently they deemed the Tower of Heaven as one of those terrible circumstances and plan to erase us from existence. But I happen to know that this magical weapon needs some time to gather a suitable amount of magic to fire. And I suppose it would reach its peak and fire within the hour. So here's how this may play out..."_ Jellal told them.

 _"There is a group here that has reclaimed their prize and may choose to run. My hired help is prepared to scour every level of this structure in an effort to pick you off and retrieve the prize once more, the integral sacrifice for Zeref's revival. However with a ticking clock now in play, we are at the endgame of this little match. Will the Fairies try to stop me before I can activate the Tower or run away to save their skins? Will I be able to activate it before anyone takes my head and revive the Black Mage once and for all? Or will the Magic Council prove victorious and wipe us from the map? I'm very excited to see who comes out on top in this little game of ours..."_ Jellal said with a laugh in his voice.

Gray furrowed his eyes, "This guy is a lunatic." he said.

Lucy looked around worryingly before settling to face Erza for guidance, "What should we do Erza?" she asked.

"We can't let Jellal use this Tower. If we run then he'll escape and just try to recreate this place again wherever he can." Erza looked up sternly at the walls and ceiling knowing her friend was watching them. "We need to stop him here and now. Once we do then we can leave this place and let Etherion take care of it." The redhead faced down the hallway and narrowed her eyes...

"This all ends tonight." she said getting nods from all of them. "Let's end this nightmare before it ever begins." she yelled out. This caused them to yell out in agreement before they charged down the hallways ready to face anything that was thrown their way.

* * *

 _ **And that's all for now. Leave a review and I will see you on the flipside. Peace out.**_


	11. Chapter 11-It's What Friends Are For

_**And we are back in action. As I have said in a bunch of my previous chapters I have a poll so go and vote. I know in the last chapter I severely underpowered Naruto, so I will go back and edit the last chapter for you guys.**_

* * *

Location: Magic Council-Era

* * *

Siegrain, Ultear, Org, and Yajima stood beside each other on the edge of a balcony as they overlooked the process of activation. Dozens of talented and gifted Mages gathered together and started chanting incantations to stockpile magic power. There were more chants and elements being thrown around at once than any of them had seen before. All in preparation for one thing... the Etherion cannon. The ultimate weapon that could destroy anything it touched. Org looked over the side to see the magical circles stacked over each other from the bottom of the room to the very top. He never believed in his time as a figure in the Magical Council that he would be forced to use such a weapon.

It had gone many years without being used... dormant... untouched. But what mattered right now was they were using it here. To save the world. Hopefully the future generations will remember their reason for doing it and not just that they resorted to the final measure. "It's actually quite beautiful to look at, don't you think?" They looked at Ultear as the gorgeous woman silently stared up at the aura of magics dancing around in front of them. Her eyes were solely focused on the lights in front of her as she noted "You'd never believe something so beautiful could cause such a utterly devastating catastrophe in the wrong hands." she said.

"Yes. And we're being forced to use it." The old wizard gave his grievance on the matter as he rubbed his forehead. "I'd never thought I'd see it being prepared in my life. And yet now we are left with no choice." Org said reluctantly.

"But you have made the right choice Org." Siegrain attempted to alleviate some of the doubt in the older Councilman's mind. "It is for the good of the people and even though we might destroy the lives of the innocent many more shall be spared." he said.

"Yes, well, we'll see what the people have to say after tonight. We may have just put our careers to the gallows by doing this." The elderly man moaned before sighing and stepping away from the railing. "We need to make a statement for the public in case they start asking any questions. And we'll need to prepare an explanation for the king as to why we didn't report this to him before we decided." he told the younger man.

"That's sounds wonderful." Ultear stopped watching the weapon being prepared and stepped away from the railing. "I suppose I'll come help you with that. We have some time before the weapon discharges so we might as well use it productively." she told Org with a smile. The raven-haired beauty stepped up to Org before they both looked back to see Siegrain and Yajima still staring at the Etherion process. She asked coyly "Siegrain-sama, do you wish to help us with the paperwork? I doubt it will be as mesmerizing as watching Etherion charging up but it is work that needs to be done." she said.

The young Wizard Saint didn't look away from the majesty in front of him "I'll be with you all in a moment. I wish to watch this a little bit longer." he said quietly.

"Very well." Org's eyes then shifted to the short man beside the blue-haired youngster and they appeared to softened with some shame. He and Ultear begun to walk away "I'll leave you both here then." he said quietly and left.

The young and old Council members stood beside each other in silence while elements flickered in front of them at rapid speeds. Siegrain settled back in his posture and crossed his arms "I understand your hesitation with following through with this action, Yajima-San. But you have to remember it is for the greater good. No matter what happens-" he started to say but the older wizard interrupted him.

"Your brother." Yajima interrupted and Siegrain looked down at the wizened old man who gripped his hands behind his back so tight his knuckles showed white "You once spoke to us about how tragic it was to lose your brother and be separated from him. Now you find him again and you still resort to the idea of using this weapon against him. Why, Siegrain-kun? At least tell me why you are willing to sacrifice your brother to do this?" he asked the younger man.

The blue-haired man looked away from the old man and up at the ceiling again as Etherion's magic process continued to work away in front of him. He blinked a few times before answering in a flat voice "I realized long ago that the man I once called my brother is no longer the same man I once knew. The person I once saw brimming with hope and strength has now been twisted with pain and suffering. And I know that despite any effort I could try to make, he has been so twisted that he could never turn away from it. He is willing to let the world suffer because that's just what he has come to accept. And it hurts me to see that." he answered.

"A sacrifice is needed to save this world. And I'm willing to make that sacrifice even if that means I must say goodbye to my brother." the blue haired Wizard Saint admitted.

Yajima lowered his head sadly before turning around and walking away "I hope your conscience will be strong enough to bear this weight. Lord knows most men couldn't." the old man said quietly.

Siegrain watched the old Mage leave before turning back to watch as the magic gathering process initiated. It was so powerful... so overwhelming... such staggering magic. A devious smile started to creep over his face before he quickly slapped his hand over it. No. Not yet. It had been so long he couldn't risk it this close a little bit more... And it will be perfect.

* * *

Erza stood in the hallway in silence as Jellal's ominous announcement hung in the air. There was a moment of complete silence between all of them as they awaited a follow up that would indicate that Jellal was still addressing them. But it never came as apparently the moment he began this little Paradise Match of his, he stopped interfering. Lucy paled a little at the dark tone the voice used and gulped loudly "P-Paradise Match, huh? What are the chances that's not as bad as he makes it sound?" she asked.

"Pretty low I'm guessing'." Gray said as he looked around at the walls surrounding them, angry that they were being watched at this very moment. His face twisted in disgust "This guy just keeps getting creepier and creepier." he said to nobody in particular. Simon had begun to expect that Jellal was keeping an eye on them even when they were in the Tower. But if that was true then Jellal had suspected him and knew about his disloyalty from God knows when but he didn't do anything. Does that mean he didn't see him as a threat?

Did the idea of Erza and Naruto being here and capable of fighting him not scare him in the least? The former Phantom Mage looked over to the Ice-Make Mage and asked curiously "The gifted individuals he mentioned a moment ago. Is there a chance they are associates of the man Naruto-sama saved us from earlier?" to Gray.

Gray's eyes closed in apprehension as he shook his head "A team of ninja chasing us with a ticking clock and certain death overhead? This day just gets better and better." he groaned

"You said Naruto was holding off an assassin of some sort in the basement." Erza looked back at Gray and asked him with a serious tone in her voice "Do you think Naruto can take care of that man himself?" she asked.

Gray didn't hesitate at all before nodding, "Absolutely. He said he had it. So that means he has it." he said.

The redhead let out a relieved sigh before nodding "Good." she said.

She looked between all of her friends "We need to regroup with our comrades and prepare to evacuate before Etherion hits. Where's Natsu?" she asked.

Gray shrugged his shoulder uncertainly, "Don't know. Cyclone and that moron ran off before we knew it. They're off somewhere looking for Happy." he replied.

Simon added "Which means that he's looking for Milliana." quietly.

Erza thought for a moment before pointing at Gray, "Gray, you need to go look for Natsu. Calm him down and tell him what we are planning to do. Knowing him he's probably thinking about breaking this whole place down after he finds Happy." Gray nodded and the redhead turned to Simon "Can I get you to convince Milliana and Wally to leave this place?" she asked.

The tall man nodded "It shouldn't be that difficult to convince them now that Jellal made that announcement." he answered.

"Juvia and I can help you." Lucy offered.

Simon gave a positive him before looking to Gray "I can show you around. Follow me." he told the demon slayer. The group of four started jogging down the hallway as they followed the scarred Darkness user. Erza knew what her mission was.

Face Jellal. Whatever happened after that was something she needed to prepare for. "Nee-San." a voice called out to her. Erza looked back at Shō as the blond had a very vacant and lifeless look in his eyes. Having everything he's known for nearly a decade turn out to be fake would brutally shock just about anyone. The dark-skinned blond seemed to struggle with composing himself before he looked up at her, "I know a way to sneak into the room Jellal is watching from. A way to sneak up on him. You'd have a better chance facing him if he wasn't in complete control of the situation."

Erza thought for a moment before asking critically "Does Jellal know you found a passage into his chamber room?" while Shō was silent before shaking his head in defeat. "I don't know. I'm not sure about anything anymore." he said honestly.

Erza saw the pure devastation across the younger man's face and felt a pain in her heart. She reached up to gently grab his shoulder and reassured him, "Thank you Shō." she told the man. He only gave a small nod before he started leading them in a different direction to sneak into Jellal's chamber.

* * *

Natsu, Cyclone, and Happy were making their way through the hallway down from Milliana's room. After that weird announcement that sounded like it was coming straight out of the walls, the pink-haired man started searching around to find the man that so smugly talked down to all of them. The Dragon Slayer kept punching down the walls and doors of each room he passed after leaving the cat-girl's turf once he saved Happy.

The flying cat's watched skeptically before cutting into his destructive path "Natsu, I really don't think that guy is actually watching us in the walls. Punching the doors and wrecking the hallway isn't gonna stop him." Happy said.

"Yeah this is a waste of time and energy. We should find the others." Cyclone agreed.

"It might slow him down." Natsu proudly exclaimed "If his eyes are the walls then if we take them out, he probably won't know we're coming."

Happy shook his head, "I really don't think it's as easy as you think." The blue cat then seemed very distressed as he remembered what the announcement said near the end.

"Plus there's that Etherion thing he said the Council was gonna fire at us! And what about Erza?" Cyclone said.

"Didn't you hear what that Jellal guy said?" Natsu said rhetorically before he cracked his knuckles.

"He was talking to Erza and the others that whole time. They freed her already so she's okay. And that jerk is holding a game with all of us in it and he won't let us leave until one side is down for the count anyways." The Fairy Mage smirked again before his knuckles released a quick burst of flame, "Which means if I take out the top asshole then no one can get in our way anymore and we can leave. Plus after what he planned to do to Erza and trying to hurt us, I really wanna kick his ass." he said heatedly for what he heard.

Happy floated there for a moment before seeming hesitant with the idea "B-But Natsu, isn't that Jellal guy super strong?" he asked his friend.

"Doesn't matter." Natsu said as he gave a big, confident smile to encourage his best friend. "He messed with us, which means he needs to get his ass whooped by us. So I'm voting for myself to deliver a Fairy Tail Ass Kicking to teach that prick a lesson. And that's a promise." he said.

The two cat's waited for a moment before a smile came over his and Cyclone's face, "You sure?" Happy asked.

"Totally! I got this buddy! Now let's go kick his ass!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Aye sir!" Happy said while Cyclone once again brandished his knife, "I guess I can use a little workout." the black cat admitted.

"Sweet!" Natsu turned on his feet and threw his fist up. "Then let's head straight to the top and..." The pink-haired brawler stopped when he finally noticed the two figures standing far enough away down the hallway that he couldn't discern who they were.

But the tense atmosphere and the cold intent being aimed toward him meant it wasn't anyone he knew. He furrowed his eyes and looked at them "Who are you guys?" he asked them.

"Jet Ho Ho Hoo!" one said to him. He immediately got an answer as the larger figure let an immense pair of explosions blow out behind him before he launched himself forward at staggering speeds.

Natsu didn't get a chance to react before the figure barreled into his stomach and carried him down the hallway until everything around him was a blur, "Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu gasped in pain as the massive, muscular man knocked the air out of his lungs as they sped down the hallway like a rocket. The Dragon Slayer looked at the huge jetpack that was propelling them forward and the Fairy Mage started slamming his fist down on the man's shoulder in an attempt to separate from him. But as they rocketed down the hall Natsu looked back just in time to see the wall they were approaching, "OH SHI-" Natsu began to yell but then-

 ***BAM***

They broke through the rock wall and flew outside before the Fairy Mage and his attacker finally separated. Natsu groaned in discomfort before looking up at the rocket-propelled man that flew out over the ocean before turning back to him, giving Natsu a clear view of him in the moon light. His attacker had massive muscles and wore no shirt, appearing like a body builder that never skipped a day to exercise with a massive jetpack secured behind him. But the most striking feature was the fact that he had an owl's head that stared at him with piercing black eyes. He proclaimed while speeding toward Natsu, "Hoo hoo! The Hero of Justice, Fukuro of Trinity Raven, has come to slay the allies of evil!"

Natsu blanked, "An owl!" he said in a deadpan voice.

"Natsu!" Happy said. The Dragon Slayer looked up to see his feline companion flying out of the hole they just made with his friend and making their way to help him. He reached up, "Happy-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the owl-man.

"Hoo hoo-no you don't! Jet Ho Ho Hoo!" the man called out once again. The owl-man came flying down and slammed into Natsu's chest again, flying directly into the Tower again and breaking through the wall. Natsu was carried through another hallway at blistering speeds as he tried to escape the incredible lock the owl had him in.

Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth, "Natsu!"Lucy called out.

Juvia joined in, "Natsu-San!" the water mage cried out.

Gray yelled, "Hey, Hothead! We need to get going and we can't waste time looking for you so you better come out and-" he yelled, but the sound of a familiar voice yelling caught his attention. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A pink and beige blur passed by them before continuing down the hallway with a trail of smoke directly behind them.

The group of Mages violently coughed in the smoke cloud before Lucy asked with teary eyes, "W-was that-" she started to ask before another blur passed.

"NATSU!" A blue blur followed a moment later as he screamed, chasing his friend and the attacker that was grappling him.

Cyclone flew up to them slowly and sighed "And this is what a third wheel fells like... man I need better friends..." the black cat said with a sigh

. "Happy?!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh fuck." Gray cursed before he started sprinting down the hallway to help his friends, "Natsu! Happy!" he called out to the two of them.

Simon followed after, "Wait! You can't fight him!" he tried to tell them.

Cyclone noticed they ignored him and sighed once more "They didn't even notice me... I hate this so much." Cyclone sighed. Lucy and Juvia tried to run after them before they heard a deafening rip of an electric guitar. The two girls shook from the horrific cacophony that assaulted their ears as they turned around to see a thin, sickly pale man stroll forward with a wide gait as his hands shredded down a guitar.

Once he stood in sight they finally noticed that his skin wasn't pale, but his whole body was covered in white body paint. He had paint on his face and silky, long black hair that he whirled around like a vortex behind him before he ripped one last cord and let his long tongue fall out of his mouth, "YOOOOOOO! HOW'S IT GOIN' YOU SEXY LADIES! YOUR GOD, TRINITY RAVEN'S VIDALDUS TAKA, HAS DESCENDED TO RIP SOME ROCK'N' NOTES AND MOISTEN THE FINGERHUTS! LINE UP IN ORDER AND WE CAN GET STARTED!" the man yelled. Juvia furrowed her eyes at the strange, offensive stranger that stood in front of them as Lucy was disgusted by his attitude.

"Well he certainly is unique..." Cyclone muttered before he decided to leave and find his friend.

* * *

"GRRRRRR!" Natsu had to grit his teeth as his back broke through stone walls over and over while being tackled by the strange owl. The furious Fire Mage yelled in anger before his body burst with flames, "I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!" the dragon slayer roared out. The owl flinched and finally released him when they were in a much larger room. Natsu spun through the air and puffed up his chest before roaring out, **"Ka** **ryū** **no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)_ " Natsu yelled out.

The owl deactivated his jetpack and fell back to the ground just as the flames engulfed the area he was standing in a moment ago. The massive assassin landed on the ground across from Natsu and looked up just in time to see the Dragon Slayer charge at him before he threw a hook kick, **"Karyū no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Talons)"_ Natsu called out The owl man leaned back unnaturally to dodge the kick before flipping over and landing a kick on the Fairy Mage in the process.

Natsu blocked with his forearm and skidded across the floor before the muscular owl exclaimed loudly, "I am a mercenary from Death Head Caucus, Trinity Raven's Fukuro, the ultimate assassin of Justice! And as Jellal-sama stated, you need to play the Paradise Match in order to survive! Jumping to the top is cheating!" he told the pinkette.

Natsu felt a tick form in his eye and yelled at the odd looking mercenary "You can't be an assassin of Justice! Assassins aren't righteous or whatever! You're just a killer!" Natsu retorted.

"I am a slayer of evil! No matter how powerful they may appear, all evil doers fall before my fist!" he said as he got into a fighting stance and prepared to beat his opponent dead. "So when you stand in the way of our master's desire, that means you're evil!" Fukuro told Natsu.

Natsu growled and cracked his neck before raising his fists up as well, "Well I can slay dragons. And I'm gonna kick your employer's ass into next week. So let's see, evil or dragons, who's the better slayer." Natsu commented.

It was tense between the two men before Natsu sprinted forward and let his fist go aflame. He leapt up and launched a punch, **Ka** **ryū no Tekken** _(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)_ " Natsu called out. Fukuro blocked the fist with the back of his arm as a blast of fire engulfed him entirely. He then pushed and spread his arms out wide, pushing the dragon slayer back before following after him. The mercenary and Natsu started to exchange blows and kicks that they blocked before any lasting damage could remain. Natsu grit his teeth as he blocked a punch, ducked beneath a swipe to his eyes, and threw an kick up to the owl-man's chin.

But Fukuro leaned away to avoid the kick and spun on his feet to strike Natsu's lobe with a back fist. However the Fairy Mage raised his arm at the moment before contact and grunted from the force that nearly pushed him back as the owl man followed up and tried to rip out his heart. "WRAHHHH!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs and released a column of fire at the mercenary that forced him to dodge and jump back.

The two fighters separated and made some distance between each other to prepare for the next attack. The owl guy was quick and precise with his attacks but Natsu could see each move and knew he could land some serious damage if his strikes would land directly. He slammed his fists together, creating a giant fire around his body and yelled "MY NEXT HIT IS SENDING YOU FLYING!" to the man.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice called out. The Dragon Slayer stopped in his mad dash to attack the owl and looked over to see Happy flying towards them as quickly as he could. He had a very panicked look trying to chase after him after he had been attacked and cried out, "Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy asked his lifelong friend.

"Happy! Get out of here! Go find Cyclone and run while you can." he called out to the cat in dread that his little friend had entered the battlefield. The moment he turned to address the feline, he saw his enemy take the chance and dash at him from the corner of his eye.

He reacted but was barely able to block the heavy cross that dug into his forearm and lifted him off his feet, "URRR!" Natsu groaned loudly.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled out. Before Happy could register who had attacked his partner, a large shadow descended over him. The cat nearly froze in fear and looked up to see two piercing black eyes gaze down at him with pure focus. The blue cat could do nothing before a large fist was raised above him, "Bad kitty." the man said before-

 ***POW***

Happy was punched and crashed right into the floor as he gave a loud yelp of pain, "AHHH!" Happy cried out in pain.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried out as he landed on his feet and leaped forward, flames pouring off him in livid rage as he punched at the owl man's back, "I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Natsu roared in rage. The mercenary's head turned around until it was almost completely backward as he caught sight of Natsu's attack before it could land.

He turned his body at the last moment and tried to land a kick on the Dragon Slayer who turned and matched his strike with a kick of his own. The two fighters were blown away from each other and skidded against the ground before the Trinity Raven member extended his fist out in a pose towards the sharp-eyed boy, "Hoo hoo, I told you! All evil falls before my fist!" Fukuro told Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu immediately scampered to his feet and ran before sliding to his knees. He gently picked up his injured friend and cradled him carefully, "C'mon Happy, speak to me! Say something man!" he told the exceed.

The blue cat struggled and groaned in pain before opening one of his eyes. He murmured, "N-Natsu?" causing Natsu to smile.

"Happy! You okay man?" he asked his friend.

"It really hurts Natsu." The cat gasped when he tried to move and he felt Natsu's hands hold him a little closer. The little cat looked over at the owl man that attacked him and muttered weakly, "W-who is this guy?" Happy cried.

Natsu answered with a dark glare that slowly turned up to focus on the owl-faced killer that had attacked them. He growled threateningly, "He's finished. That's all that matters." he told Happy.

"Hey Natsu! Happy!" a new, but familiar voice called out to the two of them. They looked over to see Gray coming up to the room they were fighting in with a strange large man following close behind.

The half-naked Fairy Mage called out to them "What the hell was that about? You came flying past us like a bat outta hell! And..." They stopped just on the edge of the room and stared at the strange-looking individual with a jetpack and owl head that blinked at them curiously. Gray had a bemused glare, "W-what the hell is that thing?" he cried out in shock.

Simon's eye shook in horror when he saw the man they had engaged in battle, "Oh no." Simon said quietly.

"Hoo hoo! Splendid! More evil doers to be slain by my hands!" Fukuro said as he gripped his fists tightly as if challenging the newcomers to try their hand at facing him. "Come at me! I shall christen this righteous place in your blood to celebrate the new world!" the man yelled out.

"Is this guy crazy or something?" Gray questioned before shaking his head.

"Just to let you know Cyclone is gone... probably to find Naruto you might want to go too." Gray said to Happy. "Now I believe we have a fight to get started... You know what, doesn't matter." he said as he started cracking his knuckles.

"If he's holding us back then he's a part of Jellal plan. If he wants a fight-" Gray started to say before he was quickly stopped.

"No! We can't fight him!" Simon said as he grabbed Gray's shoulder before he could go any further and pulled him back with a jerk. The ice demon slayer stumbled back as Simon placed the middle and index finger from both hands on his temples as they glowed black. He extended his hands out and unleashed a technique, **"Dark Moment"** Simon yelled out. The entire room lost all of its light in an instant and it was pitch black around them.

They were all made blind as a startled Natsu looked around in panic, "W-what the hell! It's all dark like in the casino again!" Natsu said fearfully. Simon, being able to see through the dark because of his magic made a straight beeline for Natsu and Happy as they looked around, baffled by the sudden shroud of shadow. He grit his teeth as he sprinted past the mercenary to retrieve the man and his cat before it was too late, _'I didn't think Trinity Raven and Death's Head Cuacus' master would act so quickly. If they're already in play then we can't risk a fight against them! If I can grab them then we can escape-'_ Simon thought before a voice stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

"Good effort to run, deviant!" Fukuro told Simon. Simon's eyes widened when the Trinity Raven member dashed towards him with the complete eclipse of light not bothering him in the least "But my vision can pierce even the darkness!" Fukuro said. He turned around and let a massive burst of flames engulf the Tower dweller, "Judgement Hou!" the man called out his attack.

"AHHH!" Simon was sent flying from the explosion and slammed into the wall with a loud crack as a web pattern spread out behind him.

The Darkness faded away and Natsu looked over to see the downed Darkness user moaning on the floor, "Woah! Hey man you okay?! What were you doing trying to fight that guy?!" he said confused.

"Hoo hoo!" the mercenary called out. Natsu reacted to the yell of the mercenary and jumped over the fist that almost hit him and imbedded itself in the wall. He landed and cradled the cat closely to his chest before sprinting across the room and toward his guildmate. He stopped right in front of the shirtless man, "Gray! I need you to take Happy!" he said trying to hand Gray Happy.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed as he was handed the injured cat and he saw the bruises over his face before asking, "You know we're on a clock, right?!" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know these guys are gonna try to kill us if we can't stop them first, right?!" Natsu countered.

"If these guys get Erza back to that Jellal guy and that blast hits then it's over! So if I can stop at least one of these assholes before that and beat Jellal, then we'll be good! Erza's safe, this place is destroyed, and we'll be out! And this all starts after I'm done kicking this guy's ass!" Natsu said.

Gray sighed exasperatedly, "How much do think you can do in under an hour?" he asked his friend.

"More than enough." Natsu said with a gleam in his eye's. Fukuro clenched his fists again and prepared to march over and attack- **"Dark Burst!"** Simon's voice called out. A wave of Darkness magic came flying into Fukuro's side and exploded violently, creating a cloud of smoke that obscured him from his enemies' view.

Natsu and Gray looked over and saw Simon lying on his knees and panting heavily after his surprise attack. His breathing was haggard as he called out to the Fairies, "Y-you have to run! This man is an assassin from a mercenary guild! He's too strong! You can't beat him!" he said between gasps of breath.

"Huh?" Natsu asked baffled by this stranger's warning before looking towards the Ice Make Mage for clarification.

Gray saw the confusion on his face "That guy is Erza's friends. He's on our side and he's trying to help us out." Gray explained to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Ooohhhh." Natsu said as he nodded his head.

Simon yelled out desperately "Please! Just go! I'll hold him off-" he tried to say but Fukuro's voice called out.

"Hoo hoo-led me off?" Fukuro asked him. Simon's eye widened as the mercenary walked out of the smoke cloud with just a few bruises and scorch marks on his body.

The man turned to him as his owl-like head tilted almost at a complete right angle as he asked "Was that your best effort at holding me off, evil doer? Because if it was then I am greatly offended that you believe that is enough to deter the great Fukuro!" Fukuro yelled out.

Simon looked up at the hired mercenary and saw his attack did nearly nothing to hurt him. He gasped and muttered in shock, "N-no way." he gasped out shocked his attack didn't work.

"Hoo hoo. However, it seems like if I wish to stop these two great sources of villainy, I will need some help." He looked over and realized he was the object of condemnation for the two Fairy Mage at the side. He turned back to the injured Tower dweller and stepped forward to grab his shoulders, "Rejoice! I shall be using your powers for the greater good!" Fukuro said as he grabbed the large man.

"W-what?" Simone gasped out.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" Natsu yelled at the man.

Happy turned his head a little, "W-what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Gray muttered with narrowed eyes, "Something bad." he replied to him. F

ukuro stood back up and brought Simon with him, causing the injured dark magic user to moan in pain before he looked into the owl man's lifeless black eyes. They stayed staring directly at each other in silence as Simon's mind became racked with fear and anxiety. Was he going to crush him? Break his neck? Pop his eye- he didn't finish his thought as he was pulled out of them by the owl like man.

"Capture." Fukuro said as his mouth grew several times larger and his jaw dropped until it reached the middle of his chest.

Simon was taken out of his stupor and just stared on in shock, "E-eh-AHHH!" he yelled out. Fukuro lifted him up and threw Simon into his mouth, engulfing the large man completely with his jaws before swallowing him whole with a very loud gulp. In an instant, the bulge formed in his mouth from eating Simon traveled down to his stomach and disappearing like nothing ever happened. A strange dark aura started to cover Fukuro's body as he wiped his mouth, "Thank you for your help." he said to his belly.

The Fairy Tail Mages just looked on in shock and horror after seeing someone eaten alive and swallowed like he was a snack... it was both gross and... cool.

Natsu: "What-"

Happy: "-the-"

Gray: "-fuck?"

The three said in perfect order as they just watched as the dark aura finally evaporated and the owl mercenary turned towards his enemies. He had shut his left eye and a small tuft of black hair was growing out at the peak of his head. The Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make Mage just stared at him in confusion before he suddenly blurted out, **"Dark Ho Ho Hou** " Fukuro called out loudly. Then a large wave of Darkness magic came flying towards them and Natsu looked on in shock before he reacted. He jumped in front of the blast and struggled against it with his block.

His arms suddenly became shrouded in flames and he destroyed the attack before it could go any further, "WRAH!" he yelled out as his attack disappeared and Natsu leveled a furious glare at the owl man, "That attack was the same one that other guy just used." he said looking at his enemy.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Fukuro, "He... used Simon's magic." he said with narrow eyes... this couldn't be good... not good at all.

"That's right!" Fukuro proudly proclaimed as he patted his stomach with one hand and fiddled with his new black hair with the other, "I used my Absorption magic to capture that evil doer and assimilate his magic into mine." he said as he patted his stomach again. "Once he's done digesting, I'll have his magic for my own. And then I shall eat you two as well and become the greatest hero of Justice in the world!" he exclaimed.

Gray gagged in disgust at what he had heard "He eats people and takes their magic? How messed up do you have to be to choose that magic?" he asked Natsu.

"He said digesting." Natsu noted dryly before sending Gray a quick glance, "That means he's still alive inside him, right?" he asked as a bit of fire and lightning formed around his body.

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. But it makes sense that if he swallowed him whole, then he's probably still in his belly." he replied to the pink haired teen as he sent his magic into his forearm causing a black tattoo to appear.

"All right." Natsu said as he stepped forward and pounded his fists together with a toothy grin, "That just means that I just gotta hit this guy hard enough until he throws up. Piece of cake." he said with a laugh.

"That's...so gross." Happy moaned in disgust.

"You ready you owl-headed bastard?" Natsu mocked before charging forward and yelling, "Because I'm gonna kick your ass!" he roared out.

Fukuro stood back in a fighting stance as Natsu came charging at full speed. They were about to clash-Fukuro crouched down and placed his hands firmly on the ground before his jetpack flew off his back like a missile **"Missile Ho Ho Hou!"** the owl-man called out.

The jetpack went flying directly at Natsu and the pink-haired man stopped in place "W-what the-" he said before the jetpack slammed into his chest and carried him around as it suddenly started flying around in a sporadic and uncontrollable course, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled out.

"Natsu!"Happy yelled up at his friend.

"Hoo hoo! I know about your weakness, 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel! Jellal-sama informed me." he said as he pointed up at the man he had just condemned to his personal nightmare.

"My jetpack will carry you round and round this room faster than you can imagine! And since it will be carrying you-" he didn't finish as Natsu couldn't talk back at th moment before- "U-UGGHHHH! BLARGHHH!" was heard from the dragon slayer. Natsu's pained moans echoed through the whole room as his motion sickness started acting up being carried by the jetpack. Gray looked up blankly at the pink and silver streak that swirled around the ceiling in blur before he just sighed. He shook his head disappointedly and turned around.

"Damn idiot. We can't waste time playing with your stupid affliction. We're gonna die waiting here on your dumbass." he yelled at Natsu. Gray bent down and gently placed Happy against the wall. The blue cat looked up at his friend as he asked "Happy, I know you're hurt but can you wait a sec? I need to deal with this guy before we head out." he said to him. Happy asked "Can you do it yourself?" he asked.

"Totally." Happy said as Gray stood up and walked back into the room until he stood across from his opponent. The shirtless man craned his head back to look up at the taller, owl-headed assassin as they just stared at each other. "Well it's a good thing Cyclone went to search for Naruto... otherwise he'd probably be in the same boat I am..." Happy said.

"Yeah... that's probably true. Now get some rest while I handle this guy." he told Happy. Happy nodded his head at the man.

Fukuro tilted his head "Handle me? Hoo hoo! You must think very highly of yourself-" he started to say but Gray stopped him.

"HA!" Gray yelled as he jumped, kicking his foot out as quick and hard as he could to strike the owl's head as his foot pressed into the larger man's forearm. Gray's foot hooked and attempted to press further in but couldn't get any advantage like this.

Fukuro chuckled at this "Hoo hoo! Just like an evil doer to attack while someone is talking." he said.

Gray furrowed his eyes with a smirk, "That's rich, coming from an assassin." he responded to the man.

"Not just any assassin!" the Trinity Raven member said as he threw up his arms and sent Gray flying from the force, "I am Fukuro, the hero of Justice!" he yelled at Gray.

"I don't give a damn what you are you hear! You're done!" Gray slammed his hands together and released a dozen spears of grey ice that shot down at his enemy, " **Ice Demon's Zeroth Hell-bringer Lance**!" he called out.

Fukuro weaved through the rain of ice weapons that littered the ground around him as he dashed towards where Gray would land. He swiped his hand up and released a wave of Darkness to hit him in his prone state, **"Dark Ho Ho Hou** " he called out.

 **"Ice Make: Shield** " Gray said as he created a shield between him and the magic attack that canceled each other out. The raven-haired man fell through the particles of ice and dark before he placed a foot on Fukuro's shoulder and vaulted off to get behind him.

The mercenary looked back in time to see the Fairy Mage land behind him and slam his hands down on the floor **"Ice Demon's Prison"** he called out. Suddenly a cage of ice popped out of the ground and locked Fukuro in before the mercenary swung his arms out in a clothesline and broke through the bars although it was with some extra effort. Gray clicked his teeth in annoyance before he had to leap back as the owl man started chasing after him and throwing a series of punches to cripple him.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" Fukuro yelled at Gray. Gray quickly ducked and backed up as he felt the air pressure from each punch nearly connect with his face and break his skull. The Absorption Mage threw his kick out like an ax and attempted to shatter Gray's chin but the Ice-Make mage flipped back before diving forward to kick back at the assassin. Fukuro slid and avoided the kick, swiping his elbow out to break Gray's rib but was blocked by his hands.

Gray gripped the elbow tightly and channeled his magic **Ice Demon's Flash Freeze** " he yelled out. Purple ice spontaneously surrounded the joint and Fukuro released a quick scream of pain before knocking his opponent away and cradling his arm. He looked down at the sudden sheet of ice that locked his forearm to his bicep and sent a deep chill down to his bone.

He stumbled a little and tried to hold his arm as his fingers started to curl from the icy sensation, "M-my arm. Y-you've frozen my arm." he stuttered out.

"A little flash freeze never hurt anybody." Gray said with a smirk as he stood up and pointed out to the mercenary "Glad I'm getting a chance to knock you down a few pegs, Hero of Justice... what a joke. Doesn't matter what magic you use or how evil you think we are. Stand in our way..." he gripped his fist and aimed it out to the owl, "And we'll knock you down." he said as Fukuro hunched over and held his arm gently as his body started to shiver from the chill.

His beak slowly opened up and he yelled, **"D-Dark Moment"** he called.

The room was suddenly devoid of all light and Gray was left standing in a black space without being able to even see his hand in front of him. "Gray! W-what happened?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy! He took out the light! I can't see!" Gray said.

"Natsu! Make a flame! Gray needs your help!" Happy yelled to his friend and partner.

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-URRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" was their response causing the two to groan in annoyance.

Gray was annoyed by the groans and hurls of his Dragon Slayer companion before he felt a strong first strike him across the face. He stumbled back and felt blood cover his lips, "W-what the-" he said. * **THWACK*THWACK*** the fists of his enemy impacted against his face again. Gray staggered as several heavy punches, crosses, and jabs riddled his body in a matter of moments. The ice mage could barely let out a groan before he was socked in the jaw, punched beneath his rib, and hit in the knee hard enough that they buckled.

"Hoo hoo!" The owl's laughter permeated through the sheer darkness as the attacks continued to blindside him. "Can you sense me?! Can you see me villain?! Do you see how in merely a moment I destroy your arrogance and topple your defenses! In the dark, where the light of my eyes illuminates my path to victory, I shall end your reign of terror!" Fukuro said arrogantly. Despite his words, Gray detected hints of crazed ramblings and boasting in his voice while the attacks continued. The half naked mage felt a cold and brutal strike slam against his forehead and split his eyebrow open, causing a sudden but heavy stream of blood to drip down his face and blind his right eye.

Not that it affected his vision considering he still couldn't see in the dark but it still stung like hell! A sudden light bulb went off in his head and he slammed his hands together before touching the ground, **"Ice Make: Floor"** he called out. A sheet of ice covered the floor around him and the attacks stopped for a moment before the owl laughed again in the dark "Hoo hoo hoo! A valiant effort cutting off my attacks but only for a moment! You can't see me so unless you wish to attack blindly in the dark then just resign yourself to your fate!" Fukuro told Gray.

He knew he would just be wasting his efforts to attack his enemy like that. But that wasn't what he was doing. He could feel his ice stretch out and cover the floor before one section of it finally stopped. There it was... a wall. Gray turned and dashed along the ice without any fault, cradling his aching ribs and ignoring the pain that shot through his whole body as he ran towards the place he knew the closest wall was. Fukuro saw him running and chased after him carefully over the ice, "Hoo hoo-oh no you don't!" Fukuro said to him.

The shirtless Fairy Mage could feel his enemy approaching and slammed his fist down before aiming at the wall, **"Ice Make: Hammer"** he yelled out. He created the hammer and it succeeded in its job as it broke off a portion of the wall and revealed a small source of natural light against the unnatural darkness. Gray yelled and jumped out of the hole into the open air, squinting as his eyes readjusted to the light as he went into freefall. His eyes focused back into the black hole he just escaped from and caught sight of the owl's face in the darkness before creating a massive cannon on his shoulder and aiming up **"Ice Make: Cannon"** he called out.

A massive cannonball of ice shot through the hole in the wall and Fukuro had to lean back to dodge before he heard the projectile explode somewhere high above him. Gray shot his hands out and created a line of stairs between him and the gap that stopped his descent. He desperately held on to keep himself from falling as Fukuro chuckled derisively "If you really thought you could hit me by luring me to the edge, you underestimate me fool." Fukuro told Gray with a sneer.

Gray panted, his ribs causing his lungs to burn and sweat to drop down his face, before looking up and smirking, "Wasn't aiming at you, dumbass." he told the assassin. **"Karyū no-** Natsu's voice called out loudly almost like a yell. Fukuro realized too late that a bright light had illuminated the darkness he created and looked up to see Natsu falling at him wreathed in flames. The jetpack that had captured him reduced to pieces from Gray's strike as the Dragon Slayer threw his hands out at the owl man and released a mighty explosion, **"-Kōen** _(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ Natsu yelled out his attack.

"HOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Natsu's flames blew the owl man across the room and destroyed the unnatural darkness that covered the room in less than a second.

Natsu landed on the floor and wiped his vest of the metaphorical dust as Gray finally climbed back up to their floor. The ice demon slayer groaned and shook his head,"I have got to stop falling off all these tall places. It's fraying my nerves." he groaned out before he chuckled at the thought.

"Did you have to shoot me asshole?" Natsu grumbled as he looked over the bruises he got from the cannonball as his stomach finally settled down from all the movement. How Naruto could handle movement he would never know.

Gray scoffed and growled through his teeth "I didn't really have a choice. You shouldn't have gotten yourself caught like that in the first place." he retorted to the fire mage.

Natsu seethed and was ready to argue back before he finally noticed the bruises, cuts, and blood that covered Gray's body from the ambush in the dark. The pink-haired man let his comment die on his tongue before turning back to see the owl man struggling back to his feet, "You gonna be okay?" he asked Gray.

"I'll be fine." Gray said as he forced himself up to his feet and slammed his fist into his palm. He swiped his hands down as a long blade of ice formed over his right hand and left elbow before he stepped forward. He looked forward and glared, "I'll open him up. You think you can stay on your feet long enough to finish it up?" he asked.

"I'm not the one having trouble standing, idiot." he retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes, fire prick." he said while they both grinned. Gray dashed forward, covering the space between him and Fukuro in a matter of moments before appearing right in front of him. The owl's eyes widened in horror as Gray spun around, **"Ice Demon's Horror Blade: Seven Sword Dance"** he yelled out. Gray turned into a blur as he struck the massive man's body at rapid speeds, leaving five long slashes over his body that drew blood before swing him up with both blades and leaving an X on his chest.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Fukuro yelled in pain. Fukuro was left flying in the air before he opened his eyes again and saw the ball of flames heading straight for him.

" **Karyū no Kenkaku** _(Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)_ " Natsu yelled out. Natsu tackled directly into the Trinity Raven member's stomach and released a powerful burst of scorching hot flames before Fukuro's eyes rolled back from pain. His cheeks puffed up before his neck grew wider and Simon's head peeked out from his beak, "BLARGHHHHHHHH!" he puked up the large man.

Simon was released and fell harshly on the ground as his eye opened up in surprise. He caught sight of Natsu blasting the owl mercenary across the room until he slammed into the wall hard enough to crater it. He lifted himself up on his hands and looked around in confusion, "W-what? What happened?" he asked trying to make sense as to why he was still alive.

"You got eaten by that owl guy and he took your magic." Happy said as Simon looked to the side to see the little blue cat fly up beside him with a few bruises on his body but otherwise he was alive and well.

Happy gave a big grin of pride as he answered the question Simon wanted to ask "Don't worry. Natsu and Gray took him out and made him throw you up." he said to the dark magic user.

"T-they beat him?" Simon said as he looked back over to see the Dragon Slayer strolling over and standing over the demon slayer sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey." Natsu not so gently nudged Gray's body. Natsu asked with barely any actual interest, "Are you dead?" he asked with a tilted head.

The eye not covered in blood slid open and Gray droned out with a cough, "I'm resting. In case you didn't notice I was busy handling your fight and had to pick up your slack dumbass." he told Natsu.

Natsu kneeled down and slung Gray's arm over his shoulder before gently lifting him up beneath the armpit "Sorry for the wait pal. I guess I'll just have to pick up the slack for you from here on out." he said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever." Gray grumbled.

Simon blinked in surprise before muttering in surprise, "They...they were strong enough to win." he said stunned before his expression turned to a small grin.

* * *

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the eccentric musician yelled out horribly. Lucy had to cover her ears as the eardrum-splitting note echoed throughout the entire hall and she swore she felt it reverberate through her torso.

She was barely able to open one eye against the horrendous sound and yelled, "I-it's so loud! And so bad!" she screamed in pain.

"Juvia actually finds this music quite intriguing... it reminds me of Gajeel-san playing his music." Juvia quietly mentioned as her body shook and jiggled as she switched between physical and liquid against the sound waves. She nodded, "Yes... Gajeel-kun liked to blast this kind of music back when we were in Phantom Lord. Juvia is accustomed to these sick chords." she said nodding her head.

"There is something wrong with your tastes in music!" Lucy said. Juvia only shrugged her shoulders. The prolonged note finally ended and Lucy removed her hands from her ears to see the strange man in white body paint and leather clothes run a hand through his long hair.

He opened his eyes again and let his long tongue hang from his mouth before shrieking in excitement "WELL?! WHAT'D YOU LADIES THINK?! I'M PRETTY ROCKIN, AIN'T I! BE HONEST!" he yelled out.

"Be honest?" Lucy droned as she tried to get the ringing sound out of her eardrums. She looked at him with more than repulsion disgust "You are way too loud. And way too gross." Lucy said honestly.

"Juvia has to agree." The blue-haired woman nodded, "However she did enjoy the music." she told the man.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! SCATHING! YOU GIRLS GOT CLAWS!" he said as he gave an over dramatic yell and bent back as if he were in pain before shooting back up on his knees and letting his tongue hang out, "I LOVE IT! YOU GIRLS ARE RAW AND TELL IT LIKE IT IS! AND I GOTTA APPRECIATE THE FANS WHO CAN TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled out.

Lucy's shoulders slumped and her eyes wandered to the side, "How do I keep getting stuck with the weirdoes? Is it a condition I somehow contracted? Do I have a magnet that says "HERE BE WEIRDO'S" or something?" she asked herself.

Juvia stepped forward with a baleful glance, "Raw or not-" the blue haired woman said.

Lucy shivered "Please don't agree with him like that!" she asked the water mage.

Juvia ignored her and continued speaking to the rocker "-if you plan to impede our efforts to leave this place then Juvia will have to defeat you." Juvia said.

"WOOAHHHHH! FEISTY!" Vidaldus motioned for the girl to try and hit him, "FIRST HIT IS FREE LADIES! COME AND-BLURPARGH!" Vidaldus yelled before he himself suddenly trapped by liquid and drowning inside a concentrated bubble of water. Vidaldus struggled and thrashed around in the bubble of water for some traction to escape but found none. Juvia lowered her hand after capturing the strange rocker in her Water Lock and spoke in a quiet voice "No one can escape my prison once they are fully captured. Except Naruto-sama but..." A pink hue covered her cheeks and she gently placed her hand on her cheek in fond memory of him. "No one is as fabulous as Naruto-sama." she said.

"Way to go Juvia!" Lucy cheered with joy that they had stopped the freaky man without any strenuous effort. And the best part was he couldn't talk in there either! She gave the girl a big thumbs-up and praised her more, "You're the best partner ever!" she said in excitement.

Juvia looked aside in disappointment, "Juvia wishes it was anyone other than you praising her right now." she said honestly causing her to start sulking at her words that pierced her chest.

Before Lucy could comment about the ex-Phantom Mage's reluctance to address or even converse with her, they heard a strange whirring occur in the liquid prison. They looked over to see the rocker spinning his head around as his long flowing black locks followed behind at a slower pace. They thought he was just trying one last time to escape before they noticed the water inside the magic prison start to follow the path of his hair. The rim of the water prison slowly started to enclose to the center more and more as his hair became shinier with each and every spin of his head.

He whipped his hair around one last time and absorbed the rest of the Water Lock like it was nothing. His hair had a sheen of water over it for a moment before it returned to normal and cascaded down his back. He ran his hand through it once before giving a prideful grin and wink to the two of them "THANKS BABY! I COULD ALWAYS USE A LITTLE WASH TO MAKE SURE THESE LOCKS ARE AS SHINY AS EVER! JUST FOR THAT I'LL LET YA BE MY NEW GROUPIE!" he yelled out in that oh so annoying voice of his.

"No thank you." Juvia responded flatly as her hand morphed into liquid and she waved it in front of her and released a sharp blade of water **"Water Slicer** " she called out

The blades of water went flying at the Trinity Raven member and he smirked and yelled triumphantly as he waved his hair and absorbed the blades of water easily. He smiled again and mocked the Water Mage for her efforts "WHAT'D I TELL YA BABY! WATER AIN'T GONNA WORK ON ME! JUST GONNA MAKE MY HAIR SILKIER AND SHINIER!" he roared.

"Just testing something." The water woman answered as her hand morphed into a liquid state and started getting longer. She lifted her arm up and created a whip that obliterated the columns and ceiling above the dark mage **"Water Cane"** she yelled out.

If her water abilities weren't going to do anything against him, then let's see how he fairs against rock. "THAT'S WHAT I CALL ROCKIN!" he screamed as he whipped his head around and his hair traveled with such ferocity that it shattered through the stone and rock like it was made from tinfoil. The rubble fell around him harmlessly and he stuck his tongue out and let it wiggle "GOTTA BE QUICKER THAN THAT, BABY!" he yelled out to them.

Juvia furrowed her eyes in irritation, "This is becoming tiresome." Juvia groaned in annoyance.

"Then let me try!" Lucy offered as she stepped up to her side and pulled out a golden key to show her "If this guy can negate your attacks, let's see how he handles mine." Lucy said as she held the shiny key out, there was a resounding click through the air, and she called out, **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus** " she said as she called upon the spirit.

A golden light appeared in the form of a humanoid man before it disappeared and it revealed a massive cow man carrying a golden ax. He exclaimed, "Mooooooooo, I'm here to protect Lucy-san and her friend's sexy bodies!" he declared.

Juvia blinked in surprise at seeing the same cow that reduced her to a puddle a few weeks earlier, "That's quite strange." she said.

Lucy groaned, "It's a double-edged sword using him." she said, but Lucy immediately perked up and motioned towards the annoying assassin "Taurus, show this guy who he's messing with!" she ordered the spirit.

"Moooooooo! You got it Lucy-san!" Taurus rushed forward and swung his ax out at Vidaldus as the rocker panicked and jumped back to avoid getting hit. Taurus reared his weapon back and grinned, "You aren't getting away from me that easily!" Taurus declared.

"WOOOOAH!" The Trinity Raven member gasped in surprise as the massive ax swung around him in an attempt to slash him. He stuck out his tongue, "YOU'RE CRAZY MAN! I BET YOU'D MAKE SOME AWESOME FURNITURE WITH ALL THAT LEATHER!" he yelled loudly.

A vein started to pulse in anger on Taurus' head and he yelled furiously, "MOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU WALK AWAY FOR THAT ONE, ASSHOLE!" he yelled at him.

Juvia watched in slight amazement at the strange hulking figure that attacked their enemy with such ferocity. She spoke lightly while watching the fight, "Your friend is surprisingly monstrous." she said.

Lucy gave a small, solemn nod as she tried not to smirk "At least it's working to stop that guy." she said.

"HEY! HOW'S THIS FAIR?! THREE ON ONE IS JUST TOO MUCH!" The panic and worry in his voice was very obvious now before it was suddenly replaced by a very cocky assurance. "GUESS I'M JUST GONNA NEED A LITTLE SLAVE OF MY OWN!" he yelled out. Before they could do anything else, Vidaldus started strumming his guitar with a wild flick of his hair before finally landing on the last note, "YEEEEAAAAHHHH! **ROCK OF SUCCUBUS**!" he yelled out. The note was so loud and powerful that it echoed through every brick and rock down the hallway. Lucy had to cover her ears because she thought she'd go deaf otherwise. The music finally died down and she lowered her hands to see that nothing had happened or occurred after he had yelled.

Taurus was looking around in confusion as Lucy asked, "Huh? Did-did he do something? I can't see. Juvia, did you see something?" she asked her partner.

"..." she didn't get a reply.

Lucy looked over and saw Juvia with her head hung down enough to shadow her eyes from view. In fact, her entire outfit had changed from what she was wearing just a moment ago. What had once been a coat that covered her body almost entirely had become an outfit revealing her midriff and cleavage for all to see. Lucy blinked in bewilderment and asked, "Juvia-" she said in confusion.

"Hehe!" Juvia giggled menacingly before sprinting forward and letting her arms turn into streams of water. Taurus heard the rushing footsteps behind him and looked back just in time to get dual-whipped across his chest, " **WATER CANE** " the blue haired woman yelled out.

"A-AGHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Taurus!" Lucy screamed in worry to the brash but very powerful spirit. The Celestial Spirit's body glowed yellow and disappeared in a cloud of light before he even hit the ground.

Lucy stared in horror after watching her spirit return through his gate to heal before looking past the light and at her partner. Her posture was more relaxed, her hair was unraveled and wavy, and her skin was paler than it was before. Juvia stood in front of Vidaldus like some sick mirror image and cackled, "HAHAHAHA! WHAT'S UP YOU SLUT! JUVIA LOCKSER, THE NUMBER ONE BITCH OF THE GREAT VIDALDUS TAKA, HAS COME TO SPILL SOME BLOOD! HAHAHA!" he laughed in glee.

Lucy shivered in fright seeing the girl change so drastically in the blink of an eye and shook her head. Her confusion suddenly turned to anger as she looked over and glared at the man that just laughed and played his guitar, "This is your fault, you sicko! What did you do to her?!"

"IT'S MY ROCK OF SUCCUBUS!" Vidaldus answered before whipping his hair around wildly, "I PLAY A LITTLE SONG AND I CAN FORCE ANY LADY OF MY CHOICE TO BE MY NEW CONCUBINE! AND SEEING AS THAT WATER GIRL LOOKED SO INNOCENT AND LONGING, I JUST HAD TO HAVE HER BE MINE! SO I DID!" He smiled and turned to his new groupie to look her over objectively, lingering on her curves and body figure before matching the creepy grin on her face with his own, "AND WE ARE GONNA ROCK THIS WORLD!"

Lucy shook with unrestrained anger for the psychopath that had manipulated her teammate and growled out, "You're a freak. And the worst kind of scum in the world!" she yelled at the assassin.

"WOAH BABY, HOLD ON! DON'T GET ME ALL HOT IN THE CROTCH WITH YOUR WORDS! I HAVE A GIRL OF MY OWN NOW, YOU KNOW!" he said. He gave her a evil smirk before turning his back on her and playing his guitar, "AND SHE IS A JEALOUS LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled.

Juvia cackled and sprinted forward at Lucy who couldn't back away in time before the possessed Water Mage got within a foot of her. Lucy could only gasp before Juvia laughed and struck her stomach with a whip of water. Lucy doubled over and cried in pain, "AHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain.

"HOHOHO HAHAHA!" Juvia's chortle barely drowned out Lucy's scream before the succubus continued. "THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP SCREAMING BABY!" she yelled. She swung her arm down again and struck Lucy's arms and legs until parts of them went red "THE BOSS GETS HIS MUSING FROM THE SCREAMS OF LITTLE WHINERS LIKE YOU!" she yelled out.

Lucy could barely move as a stinging sensation went up her arms and legs from the whipping. She felt tears start filling in the corners of her eyes as the blue-haired woman continued to laugh and strike her. Lucy desperately covered herself to avoid more injury before making a move and reaching for her keys- "NOPE NOT HAPPENING SWEETHEART!" Juvia yelled as she slammed her foot into the blonde's stomach and sent her sliding across the floor. Lucy gasped in pain and tried to catch her breath. Her vision tunneled a bit and she saw her keys had slipped off her belt and laid on the ground a foot behind her enslaved attacker. The Celestial Mage tried to lift herself up but was immediately slapped across the face by the possessed girl "CAN'T LET YOU GO UNTIL THE BOSS HAS HIS INSPIRATION!" she yelled in Lucy's face grinning all the while at her immense pain.

Lucy struggled on the ground and tried to steady herself up to her knees. She gasped for air, feeling like her lungs were still on fire, and mumbled under her breath, "J-Juvia, y-you have to fight this guy's control. You can't-" she started to say, but Juvia interrupted her. "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she roared. The Water girl slammed her water whip down on Lucy's back and made her topple to the ground. Lucy kept her scream muffled through her teeth, knowing that if she let it out it would just stir the psycho on to force Juvia to attack her more.

Lucy writhed on the ground and tried to look up, "Please Juvia. I-I know you aren't doing this of your own w-will, b-but please try-" she begged her partner.

"YOU CAN KEEP TRYING BUT IT'LL AMOUNT TO TOTAL SHIT IN THE END!" Vidaldus said as he danced mockingly a few feet behind them while he laughed. "I'M IN HER HEAD! MAKING HER DANCE AND SUCCUMB TO HER MOST SALACIOUS AND DARKEST THOUGHTS! SHE'S A BAD GIRL! AND SHE LIKES DOING BAD THINGS! RIGHT BABY!" he roared excitedly.

"RIGHT!" Juvia responded eagerly as she reached down and grabbed Lucy by the top of her hair, eliciting a yelp of pain as Lucy was forced onto her knees by the harsh pull on her hair.

The blond moaned in pain before looking up at the girl that kept a hold on her. She gave a small shake of her head, "N-no. I don't know a lot about you Juvia, but I know you aren't a cruel person. Y-you wouldn't do this just for fun." Lucy carefully reached up and held the hand that grabbed her hair but merely gave a comforting squeeze. "He's making you do this Juvia. You tried to help us. You came here to help us save Erza because you knew it was right. And I know it's just this guy making you do these things." she said. Lucy squeezed the hand holding her hair and felt her voice hitch, "I'm...I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you from this, Juvia. I'm so sorry." she told the blue haired woman.

"PFFT!" Vidaldus scoffed and ridiculed the blonde for her words and pointed at the back of his wench "IF YOU'RE TRYIN' TO APPEAL TO HER 'Humanity', THEN YOU OUGHTA KNOW I DROWNED THAT SHIT WAY DOWN IN HER SUBCONSCIOUSNESS! SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS, WHEN SHE WANTS, TO WHOEVER AND WHATEVER SHE WANTS NOW! RIGHT BABY?!" he yelled out.

Vidaldus waited for an answer but didn't get one as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lucy looked up at the girl that held her captive and was startled to see that despite the vicious grin on her face, there were tears filling Juvia's eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Lucy looked up in defeat, knowing she couldn't do anything to help her new friend like this and felt tears fill her eyes as well, "I'm sorry Juvia." she said looking down.

Vidaldus clicked his tongue in annoyance before laughing, "WHATEVER! LET'S GET BACK TO THE SHOW! JUVIA BABY, BEAT THAT BITCH UNTIL-" but then-

 ***Bang*** "-AHH!" The Trinity Raven member stumbled forward and yelled in pain as a horrible sting and burning sensation ran through his shoulder. His right arm went lax and he looked down to see a bloody exit wound form on his shirt. He looked in complete bewilderment at the injury and stuttered, "W-what the-" he said in bewilderment.

"Well hot damn. I guess I got hit harder than I thought I did." a familiar voice said catching their attention.

They looked back to see the block-shaped man in the snappy suit with his revolver out and a smoking barrel. His clothes were disheveled, he had dry blood down his chin, and his glasses were missing from his face as he spun the gun over his finger, "I usually hit my targets way better than that when I try." Wally said.

Vidaldus turned around while clutching the wound on his shoulder and muttered weakly, "Y-you! You're one of Jellal-sama's dogs! W-what are you doing?! AREN'T YOU WORKING WITH JELLAL TOWARDS THE SAME GOAL?!" he yelled at the block man.

Wally gave a conflicted expression before holstering his gun and tipping his hat to the rocker "I'm not quite sure what Jellal is aiming for anymore. And I'm not sure we're aiming for the same thing. But I do know one thing..." he said as he glared at the sadistic rocker with pure disdain "I, as a humble and respectful guy, can't stand idly by and watch a creep enslave one girl to beat her friend. Just ain't our style." he told him.

" **Multi-grab** " another familiar voice called out. Suddenly both Vidaldus and Juvia were captuered by two Nekōsoku Tubes that restricted their moves. Juvia couldn't escape with her Water Body and Vidaldus couldn't channel his magic to his hair to protect himself. Panic started to fill his eyes as he looked over and saw the young cat-girl walk out from behind a pillar to stand by Wally's side.

The Trinity Raven member realized he was in a bind as Wally asked "Now...what should we do with you?" with a small smirk on his face.

"I know what to do." Lucy said as she stood. Vidaldus shivered and turned around to see Lucy force herself up to her feet and grab her keys. He sweated in fear and tried to free himself but felt the rubber tube around him tighten until he couldn't move. Lucy carefully picked up her Golden Keys, ignoring the pain in her limbs, and held out one key, **"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer"** she called out.

Another bright light filled their eyes before a tanned man in a buttoned shirt with crab legs on his back and a crab hair style appeared. A pair of scissors spun in the air before he grabbed them and spoke in a silky voice, "What can I be doing for you today Lucy, shrimp?" he asked his master and what he considered friend.

"Cancer, I need you to cut the strings of his guitar." Lucy said and then met Vidaldus' frightful eyes with a rather stoic gaze. The blonde smirked and shrugged her shoulders "And give him a nice shave too while you're at it. He needs one." she said pointing to the man's hair.

"N-no, not my do! NOT MY-" the assassin cried out.

"Got it, shrimp." Cancer said and got to work. ***Sching*Sching*** The strings on the guitars gave one last dying tone before they were cut in half. The Trinity Raven member didn't even get a chance to scream before all of his luscious hair was cut and removed from his head in an instant after. He stood there with his jaw agape as his newly bald head shined in the light.

Lucy pointed to the girl beside her, "Cancer, can you cut her loose please." she told the spirit.

"You got it. shrimp" he responded.

The Celestial Spirit dashed forward and cut the magical restraining tubes to shreds before they fell to the ground. The moment they fell, Lucy could clearly see that Juvia's clothes and skin color had returned to normal. The Water Mage blinked in surprise and looked down at her hands before looking up at Lucy. The Fairy newbie gave her a quick nod, "I thought you'd like to do the honors." she told the blue haired girl.

Juvia immediately turned around and sent a spiteful glare at the man that had controlled her like a puppet. Vidaldus cowered under the girl's angered gaze and couldn't retreat back as the tube tightened around him dangerously causing him to grunt in pain. The ex-Phantom wizard stood up and slowly stalked her way towards him as he pleaded "C'mon baby, d-don't look at me like that. W-we had fun, right? It must've felt so liberating to be bad like that, right? You can't say you didn't-" he begged her, but she wouldn't give him the luxury of winning her over... not this time.

"Shut. Up." she growled Juvia's hands liquified.

"Uh oh." he said.

 **"WATER SLICER"** Juvia called out. Several new blades of water went flying at the loud assassin and sliced the tube and his chest up rapidly. He let out a quick scream of pain before passing out and falling harshly on his back. The remaining people looked at the assassin with contempt before letting him rot there on the ground.

"Ah!" Cancer returned through his gate and Lucy fell to her knees as the pain she had ignored had come rushing back.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia exclaimed as she quickly came running to her side and kneeled down to check on her. She looked her over in worry that she had been grievously injured. "A-are you okay? Did Juvia break anything? Can you still move?" she asked the blond.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay." Lucy said as she tried to give a confident smile but to no avail as she flinched from the aching in her lungs. She took a moment to breathe slowly and regain the feeling in her chest after the beating she had taken.

Juvia was horrified at the injuries she had made and the pain she had caused the blonde spirit user. Even if she wasn't in control of her actions-even if she was screaming in the back of her head to stop-this was her doing. She was responsible for Lucy's suffering right now. She lowered her head in shame and apologized, "L-Lucy-San, Juvia is sorry." Juvia said quietly.

Lucy looked up at her, "Juvia, it's okay. This wasn't your fault." Lucy told her.

"But Juvia still did this. She hurt you and laughed over your cries of pain." Juvia's shoulders slumped and her voice became quiet. "This is the same thing that happened during the Guild War. Juvia thought she...she thought she had moved past this. She didn't want to hurt people anymore for no reason. She didn't want to be a part of so much pain like that ever again. J-Juvia thought if she could help herse-prove herself to all of you-then maybe you would let her join your guild. But...but that was just foolish. It was a stupid dream Juvia is forcing on all of you. She was-" she started to cry.

"Juvia." The blue-haired woman looked up from her depression and saw a sweet and kind smile on Lucy's face, "You are our friend. And I forgive you for everything that happened in the war." She tilted her head and grinned, "I know you'll have a lot of fun at Fairy Tail. So smile. Please." she asked the woman.

Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat as tears filled her eyes. Her shoulders shook and her breathing started to shudder before she gave a small nod. She lowered her head in gratitude and mumbled out between her sobs, "T-thank you." she said quietly.

Lucy smiled and nodded before she heard footsteps over the sound of Juvia's hiccuping. She looked up to see Erza's friends walking down the hallway. She perked up and yelled to them, "H-hey wait! Don't go, please!" she exclaimed.

Wally and Milliana stopped and looked between each other before turning back to them, "What is it?" Wally asked her.

"Thank you for helping us. But why?" she asked him.

Wally turned away from them, "I already said. I can't just watch two ladies hurt each other like that. It's just not my way." he said tipping his hat at her.

Milliana seemed a lot more reserved and muttered quietly "I hurt you guys because I thought I was helping my friends by doing so. I guess...I guess that isn't true anymore." she said quietly before Wally patted her shoulder and the two friends turned back and walked further down the hallway.

Juvia called out, "Where are you going?" she asked them.

"To get a boat. Get off this island. Or just wait for the light to shine down and make everything go black. We don't know yet." he said shrugging.

Juvia and Lucy looked between each other and the blonde thought intensely before asking, "Can you help me up?" she asked.

Juvia nodded, "What do you want to do?" Juvia responded.

"We can trust Gray to help Natsu. And Naruto will definitely win. Erza is handling Jellal. So I guess...we need to help her friends." Lucy said. Juvia just nodded her head and they started to make their ways to their objective.

* * *

 _ **And that is an officail wrap... Anyways leave a review and I will see you all on the flipside peace out.**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Illuminating Heavens

_**So sorry for the long wait, but we're back with another chapter for Son of the Primordial Dragon. I would like for those who were waiting patiently on the new post and for all the reviews you guys gave me. Anyways I will skip all the spinning rims and get to the story. Also this is a double update.**_

* * *

The fight between Naruto and Tobita was heating up at a fast pace. Naruto drew his head back for another breath attack **"Bof** **ū** **ryū no Hoko** _(Gale Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out as he released a powerful vortex of air from his mouth at the assassin.

"HA!" Tobita yelled out as he waved his arms out and formed a protective wall out of his wire's in front of him to part the powerful gust of wind on either side. He slid against the wall and landed on a lower level before looking up to see Naruto standing on the floor above and across from him.

"Do you see now, young man?" Tobita said as Naruto looked at him with burning eyes at the man with the steel wires dancing behind him. The Death's Head Caucus master smiled and tilted his head "This is an execution. And you were a fabulous prey while you lasted." he said to the downed blond. One of the wires shifted forward and unwound at the tip into the numerous wires that formed it "But just like a spider... I'm done playing with my food. You're in my web... and it's time for the last bite." Tobita said to the blond.

Naruto lifted himself up to stand straight as he ignored the exhaustion lingering through his body. Erza was in danger... His friends were in trouble... They were all going to die and he was just sitting down here like an idiot. His hands lowered to his side as he looked over the bottom level he stood in... he couldn't allow himself to fail here. And just like that, a memory flooded into Naruto's head of a promise he made years ago after burying Lisanna... the first time he met her... the time Cyclone hatched from his egg... the night of passion he and Lisanna shared before her last job... asking her to stay with him until the end of their days...

"I won't lose anyone again... I'll protect everyone I care about, and I'll never let them die... I'll become strong... the strongest there ever was! I'LL NEVER BE WEAK AGAIN!" the God of Ishgar roared out. He wasn't always able to keep that promise he made years ago... He lost the love of his life... He wasn't always able to protect the people he cared about... He wasn't the strongest he knew that... He just beared a title saying he was... But this wasn't going to be one of those times... No... it wasn't like those other times... for today... was a new day...

The God of Ishgar stood up and covered his fist in Earth dragon slayer magic **"Gankutsuryū no Darakuchikyū** ( _Cavern Dragon's Fallen Earth)"_ and he slammed it down in the floor, causing a quake to shake the whole tower. Tobita staggered on his platform as the Wizard Saint continued to slam his empowered fist down on the ground over and over. The walls, platforms, ground level, and ceiling all started to break part before an avalanche of stone started coming down around them. Naruto turned around before swinging an Ironclad arm turned sword upwards and creating a cyclone of debris that filled the entire room.

Tobita's platform broke apart beneath him and he was left falling through the air before he landed on a stray slab to steady himself in the tornado of debris. He tried to stand up but quickly flicked out his hands to destroy some rocks that were coming in to crush him. He continued to leap between boulders as he realized he was trapped. Inside the cyclone of debris, he was blocked off on all sides and in constant danger of being crushed. The Wizard Saint was merely waiting for the moment he was crushed between two massive rocks like an insect. It was cowardly but a smart move to trap him inside a certain death trap of stone and rock... But it wasn't going to be enough.

He was Tobita... Guild Master of Death's Head Caucus... The Ruby Spider. He couldn't be taken out like this. The older man jumped off a rock and spun through the air before channeling his String magic. The makeshift spider legs on his back separated into their respective wires and whirled around at breakneck speeds to obliterate the debris floating around him. The rocks were reduced to pebbles and then reduced to dust as the wires sliced through them with ease. The Ruby Spider smirked in the midst of his rampage as he knew his strength and skill were proven with this. He was the greatest killer in his rank- * **Schwip** * Tobita's eyes widened his shock as he suddenly felt the magic going through his wires disappear.

He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto falling through the eye of a tornado and reducing his wires to shreds with his iron dragon's sword. Tobita panicked as he realized he had lost his offense and defense trying to destroy the rubble around him and left himself wide open. With no wire remaining and with him now freely falling through the air, Naruto ignited the soles of his feet and flew towards him at high speeds and sent the a flaming fist back as his body glowed with magic. Tobita turned in the air and pulled out knives to counter- **"Tets** **ū** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto called out. A barrage of heavy punches easily shattered the knives and landed squarely on the assassin's torso. He gasped and felt blood fill his mouth as his body bent with the rapid strikes. Naruto pulled his fists back before concentrating his magic into his right until it glowed bright.

He landed the devastating right into Tobita's stomach and roared, **"Shak** **ūry** **ū no Tekken** _(Scorch Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto yelled out as he struck Tobita with an immense amount of power.

"GAH!" Tobita gagged as he was launched clear down the room and cratered the ground from the force behind the punch. Naruto righted himself in the air before landing in a crouch and falling to his knees. He hunched over a little and tried to catch his breath before looking over the cuts along his body.

They were healing thanks to his powerful healing factor. It was slow but they were definitely closing. He could make it go faster with his healing spell but... no. He needed to conserve and regain as much magic as he could right now. The blonde took a moment to compose himself before pushing himself up to his feet with a huff and walked towards the crater he had created. He walked to its edge and looked in to see Tobita lying in the center motionless. The blond man waited for a moment before slowly walking down the crater to the center before standing over the defeated ninja and speaking sternly, "I know you're breathing. Your chest is barely rising at all but I can still see your nostrils moving." he said looking down at his former enemy.

A small smile cracked on Tobita's face before a modicum of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth "Was it convincing?" he asked the blonde. His broad chest seemed to contort and shake before it broke apart to reveal a coat of wire that had been colored to match his skin tone "I wore of vest of wires over my chest like chainmail armor. It reduces the damage I receive from physical attacks to my form. Although it didn't seem to do much good this time since you kept hitting so much I'm certain you broke my ribs." he said in between gasps.

"I just decided to take the opportunity." Naruto said.

"No... you made yourself an opportunity to strike..." Tobita said to the blond accepting the truth. "You took advantage of my pride by giving me a challenge that forced me to act as wildly as possible. Then you ate my wires before they could return to me and attacked me before I could retaliate. Although if I were you, I would have sliced me up with that pretty arm sword of yours." he told the blond. He tilted his head up from the floor, "Are you going to finish me now?" he asked the blond.

Naruto shook his head no "I told you... I don't follow your methods." he said.

"Well maybe you should." Tobita told him. "Take it from someone who's taken more lives than you can count. It's useful to tie up loose ends." the assassin said.

Naruto responded by roughly gripping the man's shoulder and lifting him off the ground, gaining a groan from the injured ninja "Well take it from someone who doesn't give two shits... I won't ever use the methods you do." Naruto said to Tobita.

Naruto then started to drag him along the floor, pulling him over rocks and debris and ignoring the pained moans it resulted in. Naruto tossed Tobita into a small row boat and pushed him through the waterway and towards the ocean. The immobile ninja could only lay in the boat silently before Naruto turned around and walked back towards the walls. Tobita's voice reached out before he floated out of the Tower "What are you going to do now, young Wizard Saint?" he called to the blond.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the floor and looked up to the ceiling. His eyes narrowed in deep thought... "I'm going to keep my promise... for her..." Naruto said to the injured man and ignited his feet and began to fly up the side of the tower. He was going to save Erza, and defeat Jellal right before he destroyed the tower.

Before he could actually start to fly he heard Cyclone call out to him "Naruto wait!" causing the blond to stop where he was while he looked down at the black cat he called friend.

"Cyclone! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the cat.

"I came to help. Friends stick together until the end right?" the cat asked rhetorically.

"Sorry pal, but not this time... this is only something I can do. Go find Happy and get outta here while you still can." Naruto told the cat.

"B-but we were supposed to do it together..." Cyclone said quietly. Naruto sighed... he didn't mind that his friend wanted to help him, he really didn't, but this was something that only he could do.

"Not this time... I'm sorry... I just don't wanna see you get hurt alright." Naruto told him.

"I hear ya, but I'm still- Cyclone tried to say but Naruto raised his hand to him causing the cat to fall silent.

"I'm sorry... but please... go find Happy and get outta here... for me..." Naruto told him. That's when Cyclone saw the tears that were about to fall down the side of his face. His friend was just looking out for him... as he always did...

Cyclone nodded his head "Alright... I'll go... but you better kick Jellal's ass you hear me." Cyclone told his partner.

Naruto smirked at his friend "You got it man. See you soon." Naruto said as he began to fly up the side of the tower. Cyclone listened to what his friend said and left to search for his own friend.

* * *

Erza looked around the hallway Shō had been leading her through to ambush Jellal. This passageway was much less refined and well decorated as the hallways she had been running through before. This was simply a long hallway made entirely of stone with old torches and lanterns lighting the pathway. She knew this section was different than the others because this was like a remnant of the older version of the Tower. She remembered carrying buckets of mud and rock in line with dozens of other slaves down pathways like this years ago when she was just a little girl.

"Just a little further... We're almost there I'm sure of it." Shō stated as he lead the redhead through the halls. She trusted Shō... She didn't want to leave him alone anymore. He knew he must be in pain but despite the confusion he still wanted to help her. She still loved him, and she was sure he loved her too. But she couldn't do this... Erza spoke up, "Shō, what are you doing?" she asked the dark skinned man. The dark-skinned man spoke over his shoulder "I'm leading you through the catacombs. I don't know why these are here but they cover the entire structure of the Tower of Heaven. We could effectively reach any spot in the Tower without fail-" the man started to explain but was interrupted by Erza.

"Shō stop." Erza said. The Fairy Mage and her younger brother figure stopped in the dark hallway with a tense silence. Shō didn't turn around as Erza spoke up, "Shō, we've passed by several connecting pathways already. If we wanted to go to the top we would have traveled up somewhere but all we've been doing is going down. I followed because I thought you wanted to tell me something but you haven't said a word. This place might have changed over the years... but I know...you're leading me to the beach, aren't you?" she said as her eyes narrowed with concern and she asked, "What are you doing?" she asked the man.

Shō kept his back to her before turning around and looking at her with as firm a look as he could "I'm leading you to the beach so you can take a boat... to protect you... from Jellal..." the man said. Erza showed no reaction, probably having already guessed that so he lowered his eyes to the floor "I want you to get on one of the boats and leave this hellhole once and for all." he urged the redhead with a begging look in his eye's.

Erza shook her head, "Shō I can't do that... Gray, Lucy, Naruto and the others are all still in here... And I'm not abandoning them. And we need to stop Jellal as well-" she started to say be this time he stopped her.

"I'll stop him..." Shō's voice went rigid as he gripped his fist so tightly his arm started to shake while his palms bled. He growled through his teeth "I'll kill him if I have to. I'll make him pay for lying to us and keeping us here and-" he continued to growl, but Erza stopped him once again.

"Shō." Erza's voice broke through his mad muttering before she gave him an apologetic look. "Shō, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but fighting Jellal by yourself is suicide... You can't beat him on your own." she told the man. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to face him either but she couldn't focus on that right now. Shō looked conflicted by what Erza had said to him but closed his eyes knowing she was right.

His shoulders trembled before they went slack and he looked up at her sadly "I should have known that he was lying... I should have known you weren't hiding away from us like that but I listened to him... I tried to be strong... I tried to be like you because... because I was just too scared to face this world by myself. I wanted to believe what he said about being able to set everything right once we were done here." he said quietly. He shook his head in self-loathing and spoke in a solemn voice "I wanted to see you again. I wanted us to be happy once more... for us to be a family. But I was living in a dream and I was willing to bring you back to hell...back here...to do it." he started to cry.

Her eyes softened in pity "Shō..." she whispered softly.

"You're new family... Fairy Tail, you said, right?" he asked as he looked up at her before she nodded. "Then go back to them. Don't let them end up like us. Be there for them. I'll try to warn your friends to leave this place before anything happens but I just...I want to make sure at least you can get away." he said honestly.

Erza looked at her friend sadly before she shook her head. He looked at her with slight confusion before she looked at him with a firm stare "Shō, I won't leave this place again. Me leaving here left you, Simon, Wally, and Milliana to stay and suffer here by yourselves. It's because I left that I wasn't able to stop Jellal when I could and get you all back to freedom." she stated. She frowned and shook her head, "I left once before...I'm not leaving here again." she said to him.

Shō looked at her in shock before his eyes started watering with gratitude. He closed them and gulped before he continued, "Er-chan... I-I love you. I want you to be happy. And I know you being here and fighting this battle won't do that. So if I have to..." he then held out his hand and prepared to capture her in a card as a last resort, "I'll force you on that boat myself and make you leave this place." he told the redheaded knight.

Erza looked between his outstretched hand and his panicked, confused expression. She frowned and warned him "I need to stop Jellal. And I won't back down from that. So if you are going to stand in my way, I won't hesitate to push you away." she said. Shō tried to keep composed but his arms started to shake. His voice hitched "I don't want you to suffer because of us anymore. I'll sneak up on Jellal, I'll force him to let you go, and if I have to-" he didn't get to finish as as a new voice stopped him from finishing what he had to say.

"You will do what exactly, young man?" a new voice asked him.

Erza and Shō froze before the blond teen turned around and stood by Erza's side away from the silky voice that echoed through the hallway. They heard something clap loudly against the rock ground before a figure finally appeared in the faint light of the torches. The person approaching them at a slow and reserved pace was a beautiful woman with long pink hair and bright red lips. She had beautiful piercing eyes that settled into a small, intrigued stare at the duo she approached. She wore a white kimono with flames and skulls decorating its sides with the sleeves so far down they revealed a generous amount of cleavage.

Her high-platform sandals clicked against the ground and the long katana secured to the nape of her back swayed slightly with her saunter. She stepped up to stand across from them and tilted her head quizzically "You make it sound like you are prepared to fight Jellal-sama by yourself, but how in the world do you think you will be able to handle him alone?" the woman asked the dark skinned teen curiously. Shō was frozen in fear and Erza stepped in front of him protectively as she narrowed her eyes at the strange woman. She acted refined and cordial... but her bloodlust was flowing off her like a river.

The pink-haired woman gave a formal nod to the defensive redhead "You are Titania Erza Scarlet correct? The Queen of the Fairies." she said. A small smile came over her lips, "I have been very eager to meet you face-to-face." she told the scarlet haired woman. Erza kept her glare and spoke with a heavy tone, "And who are you?" she asked the woman. "Oh, my apologies. It is rude for someone to approach a stranger like this without giving a name." she said in mock apology. She gave a small bow to them "My name is Ikaruga. I am an assassin of Death's Head Caucus and a member of Trinity Raven." she said as she stood up straight with the same smile on her face. "My associates and I were hired by Jellal-sama to make sure that this evening went off without any mistakes or altercations. Unfortunately, you escaping and the arrival of your guildmates set the clock back ever so slightly. But not far enough that it cannot be salvaged."

Shō gulped loudly facing the strange woman and asked, "How did you find us?" Shō asked the assassin.

"Did you not think it strange that these pathways and systems cover the entire Tower?" Ikaruga looked around, seemingly fascinated by the complex catacombs they were traveling through. "Jellal-sama had these paths built through the walls for some special reason. And he knew you traveled through them regularly. He noticed you leading Titania through this way and sent me down here to make sure you did not escape. I must return her to Jellal-sama's side... and no one is going to stand in my way." she told them.

Erza stepped forward and scowled at the woman as she smiled 'kindly' at her "And just how does Jellal plan to make the Tower function?" Erza asked the woman.

The assassin shrugged her shoulders at the redhead "I am not exactly sure. I was merely told to retrieve and deliver you to his side." the woman answered her.

"Sorry..." Erza said as she pulled two swords out and dashed forwards at high speeds while cutting across the woman. She stopped in a stance with both her swords outstretched in front of her after ambushing the pink-haired woman, "But I can't afford to waste time with someone like you." she said seriously.

"No, I am sorry for the inconvenience. But Jellal-sama did say that I needed to return you to his side." the assassin replied to the redhead swordswoman.

 ***Crack*** Erza's swords and armor cracked and shattered apart into scrap metal in an instant as the damage finally settled in. Erza gasped in pain, clutching her chest and looking down in shock to see the blouse she wore beneath her standard armor. Her armor had been cut, and she didn't even notice until it broke. She heard Shō yell her name in panic and slowly looked over her shoulder at the woman she attacked. Ikaruga slowly peeked over at Erza and smiled deviously, her long sword gripped in her right hand.

She gave a quiet giggle and titled her head in amusement at the shocked look on the redhead's face, "He also said that you needed to be alive. Not particularly in a perfect state if necessary. Will that be necessary, Titania?" she asked rhetorically.

"You won't have her!" Shō yelled angrily and threw several cards that shot through the air like bullets. Ikaruga merely raised her sword and blocked the cards without looking away from Erza. The young man looked at the assassin in shock that his effort to protect the redhead didn't work before yelling and throwing several more desperate attacks at her.

Ikaruga turned around this time and her arm flashed so quickly she looked like a blur. By the time her counterattack stopped her sword was back at her side before the cards split apart in thin layers that floated to the ground. He stood there in absolute shock and watched as she smiled, "There is nothing in this world that can withstand my Mugetsu-Ryu and Yasha Empty Flash. Before my blade, everything will fall apart. And everyone shall be cut." she told the young man.

Two deep, bloody gashes crossed over Shō's chest and he gasped in pain before coughing up blood and falling over. Erza jumped to her feet and called out "Shō!" worriedly as she switched her clothes out into Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned dozens of swords to float behind her. She yelled ferociously and sent them flying at the kimono-wearing woman in an effort to try and stop her from hurting her friend anymore than she already did. Ikaruga merely scoffed before she pulled out her sword in a silver flash and destroyed all the blades instantly.

Erza sprinted through the raining metal and started swinging her broad swords at the other woman in an attempt to cut her down but could only meet her blade as Ikaruga parried. Their sword slashes were faster than the eye could see before Erza jumped back to gain some distance. Only for her swords to break apart again and for her armor to shatter while Erza felt the cuts pass through her body as well. Ikaruga smiled darkly at the exhausted redhead "Did you merely receive your name by chance? Because this is hardly the showing I expected from someone called the Queen of Fairies." Ikaruga told her.

Erza's rage grew and she switched into her Black Wing Armor before running forward to strike. Ikaruga merely turned towards her and prepared to parry but Erza passed by her side and slid along the ground to flank her. She leapt in the air, flying toward Ikaruga with the help of her wings and quickly slashed twice **"Moon Flash Dance"** Erza called out. The pink-haired assassin let her swordplay do the talking and easily blocked the double attack coming from the redhead with ease.

Erza flew over her head and they turned to face each other as Erza started rapidly swinging her sword and Ikaruga met her blow for blow. The Fairy Mage pulled back to swing again but the Trinity Raven woman acted faster, her sword disappearing in blurs before the black armor around Erza shattered to pieces. Erza felt the near invisible slashes hit and cuts appeared over her body but she ignored them to continue her swing. But her sword was instantly destroyed again before it could even connect with Ikaruga.

The redhead stumbled back, disarmed and unarmored before the hilt of her opponent's sword came up and knocked her in the chin. Erza fell back with a grunt and held her bleeding chin before looking up at the powerful swordswoman over her. Ikaruga stood over the redheaded woman, enjoying in the sight of her panic and confusion. She was probably very strong. And her skills and armor would have worked on just about anyone else... but not her. Her magic. Her swordsmanship. Mixed with her Mugestsu-Ryu... No one could ever challenge her with the blade. There was nothing under the moon she could not slice apart.

The feeling fear and anxiety, both of which were unknown for quite some time, filled Erza's eyes looking up at the kimono-clad lady. A tinge of joy filled her heart seeing the fear she caused with her skill as she smiled. What can the human body withstand? How much pain can one person go through before they died? And how much could she bring back to Jellal to still be considered a sacrifice? She was so...eager to find out... just how much she could endure from her torment.

"Get...get away from her." Shō ground out. Ikaruga stopped stalking towards her prey and looked back at the injured animal she had left behind. Shō slowly lifted himself up on his hands and knees while a small amount of blood dripped out from his wounds. He struggled to his feet, gasping in pain as he tried to steady himself before finally standing up again. His eyes were heavy and he tried to calm himself as he glared up at the swordswoman.

Ikaruga raised a delicate eyebrow in befuddlement, "And how exactly do you plan on making me get away from her?" Ikaruga asked rhetorically.

"I-I'm not going to let you t-to hurt Erza anymore." Shō rasped as a pair of cards slipped into his bloody fingers. "The cult members... Jellal... people like you... I won't back away from them anymore." he said as he raised his arms up and crossed them over his chest in preparation to attack, "I won't run! I promise I will protect her!" he declared with conviction in his voice.

Shō sprinted forward and threw the cards as precisely and fast as he could. The cards disappeared in a white blur and cornered the kimono-clad assassin on all sides. Ikaruga made no move to attack or defend. "You are a fool." she said calmly as she started to swing the blade.

 ***Swish*Swish*Swish***

The sound of cutting air came and went in an instant before the cards fell apart in shreds. Shō could only watch in silence as the woman's alluring voice reached out to him once again "People as weak as you are need to focus on becoming stronger before they can ever hope to protect something precious to them. Until then it would be more beneficial to back down and run away from the fight before the predators catch you... except now..." the woman told the teen.

* **Plop** *

The sound of something substantial landing in a puddle drew their attention as Shō slowly looked down. He lost his voice and his eyes started shaking as he looked down to see his right leg severed off just below the knee. A stream of blood was spewing out from the stump and coating the floor beneath him in a crimson sheen. "You may not be able to back away so quickly." the assassin said calmly still acting as if dismembering a person was the most normal thing in the world.

"SHŌ!" Erza yelled out to him. In a flash, Erza sprinted past Ikaruga and caught her injured friend before he toppled over to the floor. She lowered him to the floor carefully and listened to his breathing as it started speeding up and becoming irregular.

He was flinching and twitching as the shock of losing his leg started to settle in. He turned to her but his eyes were wildly looking around like he couldn't concentrate, "E-Erza! W-what happened?" he asked the redhead shakily.

"Shō, calm down! It's gonna be okay!" Erza said as she tried to comfort him while she looked down to see the blood escaping from his wound. He was going to bleed out if she didn't stop it. She quickly undid his belt and tied it around the stump before tightening it as much as possible making a makeshift tourniquet. The blood loss slowed, but only by the smallest of margins.

"N-Nee-San, m-my leg hurts." Shō gasped as he gripped her shoulder and unconsciously started tightening his hold on her, "W-what do I do?" he asked the redhead.

Erza was panting and looking between him and his injury. She closed her eyes and thought quietly before her shredded clothes changed into the red and orange Flame Empress Armor. She held up the red blade and started channeling a small amount of fire magic through it with the armor's help. The blade started releasing a powerful heat and she spoke softly to her terrified friend "Shō, I'm sorry...but it will be okay." Erza declared to her childhood friend.

Without wasting another moment, Erza pushed the burning blade against the leg wound and heard the sound of flesh sizzling against heated metal. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shō released an agonized scream as his wound was cauterized with Erza's blade. It was the most horrific thing that she had ever heard in her life. He thrashed around and tried to escape her grasp but Erza held what was left of his leg down as she closed the wound until the sizzling stopped. The rapid bleeding finally halted and Shō let out one last gasp before falling back unconscious from the pain. Erza dropped her sword and finally caught her breath again as she panted heavily from the experience.

She looked down at her armor, knees, and hands to see they were all covered in blood. She tried to regain her senses and gently placed her fingers against his neck to feel his heartbeat. She couldn't find one and believed she had failed before finally noticing a pulse after her senses had stop flaring. Shō needed medical assistance... And she couldn't give him any... not without Naruto's healing spells... She wasn't good at helping people. She wasn't skilled at saving them. All these years after the Tower-after all the atrocities she had seen and Erza decided to take up the one answer she could find... to fight. The redhead gentle dragged Shō under his armpits and over to the wall before placing him against it. She checked on him one last time before slowly standing up and showing her back to her enemy.

Ikaruga merely stood there patiently before stating "He doesn't look good." rather obviously.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza yelled as she concentrated, and a large amount of flames ran down the hallway towards the assassin and picked up her sword on the way. She charged the woman in the sea of fire and swung down- * **Crack** * The flames were swiped away. Her sword broke apart. And her armor fell to pieces once again. Erza stumbled behind her before yelling and switching into her Giant Armor. She turned and threw her mighty fist-

* **Crack** * Ikaruga broke that armor as well. Erza switched into another- * **Crack** * Broken. Into another- * **Crack** * Broken. Another and another and another and another- * **Crack** * **Crack** * **Crack** * **Crack** * Broken. Broken. Gone. Gone. Broken. Broken. Broken. More and more cuts and injuries started to show up over Erza's body as she was left wearing only the black underwear she wore beneath her armors. She was breathing heavily and Ikaruga hadn't been hit once.

Erza panted a bit more before turning around as her hair flared and her eyes focused with anger. Her body glowed with light once again before she was finally wearing a spiky, bulky, almost demonic black armor from the neck down. And incredible pressure poured off her and Erza's voice was filled with desperation and anger "My Purgatory Armor. The strongest armor in my inventory. I have never worn this armor and prepared to let my foe walk away again." she declared to her enemy.

Ikaruga raised an eyebrow in intrigue before she sheathed her sword. She let her hand rest on its hilt in anticipation before smirking at the redhead, "Well all right then Titania...show me the most of what you have to offer." she told her.

"AHHHHH!" Erza jumped forward and raised her arms up to crush her enemy. Ikaruga pulled out her sword to defend as Erza's fists came down, "WRAAAHHHH!" Erza yelled out. The ground cratered and the hallway cracked beneath the immense strength and pressure behind Erza's strike. The entire hallway shook and even the Tower seemed to quiver beneath them as a massive dust cloud exploded down the corridors.

Erza stood up from the ground, panting heavily while her shoulders fell up and down with each breath. That was the strongest strike she could offer at this time. If that didn't do it- "My my, was that not intriguing." Ikaruga's voice sounded through the halls. * **Crack** * The Purgatory Armor, the strongest armor she had in her arsenal, shattered and split apart into junk before it fell to the ground. It took a moment for Erza to realize she had been defeated again before she fell to her knees in disbelief. Ikaruga's sandals clapped against the floor as she emerged from the dust cloud with a few scuff and bruise marks from taking the attack. She smiled and tilted her head, "That was your best effort yet. I must admit that last attack was strong...but not strong enough." she told Erza.

She knew that now. Every armor she had...every sword in her possession...everything was moot before this woman and her sword. All the years of gathering the strongest items in the land to protect herself...reduced to nothing... again... She was unprotected. In...in the Tower of Heaven Her eyes widened in horror as her voice hitched in fright. In an instant, all the horrors she had tried to forget flooded into her fear. The loneliness. The hate. The doubt. Watching her friends get tortured. Getting tortured herself. Threatened to be killed and eaten if she didn't follow their demands. Losing old man Rob. Losing everything she ever knew. In an instant Erza thought she had changed. She wasn't the woman who had become a Fairy Tail Mage...

She was a cowering little girl once again. Curled up with her knees to her chest and crying under her arms to hide from the world around her. Alone... in the darkness. She hadn't changed at all... The little girl felt someone approach her and looked through the darkness to see Old Man Rob standing over her with a smile. Slowly he was followed by Milliana, Shō, Simon, Wally, and Jellal all standing before her. And then...there were more... Naruto. Natsu. Gray. Lucy. Happy. Cyclone. Mira. Lisanna. Elfman. Makarov. Cana. Levy. Jet. Droy. Gildarts. Porlyusica. Laxus. Macao. Wakaba. Reedus. Max. Warren. Laki. Naruto, now all grown up and joined by his friends, turned back to the redhead and smiled before offering his hand. Erza looked over herself to see she was grown up again. With a moment of hesitation she reached up and took his hand before getting pulled to her feet. Her friends and family greeted her with warm smiles.

Ikaruga approached the frozen woman slowly before Erza's body glowed with light again. The brightness faded to reveal the Fairy woman wearing simple red gi pants with flame details and wrappings around her chest. Her cuts and wounds were still very visible as her hair was tied in a ponytail and she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Two lights shined from her hands before a knight sword and a katana appeared in her grip.

Ikaruga gave a small hum before inquiring, "So, what do these garbs do to enhance your abilities?" she wondered aloud.

"Nothing." Erza responded in a quiet voice as she looked down at the floor in thought. She took a deep breath and followed up, "My armors and defenses are worthless before you. In the end anything I wear will merely be stripped away and leave me exposed here." Erza said as she closed her eyes. "I wanted to hide behind my armors because the thought of this place touching me again...taking everything from me again was just terrifying. But even without my armor...I am protected... What my loved ones have given me to keep stepping forward...to keep fighting on no matter what I am faced with..."Erza said to her enemy. Erza's eyes opened to reveal her anxiety and fear had been completely abandoned. Her brown eyes burned with a powerful intensity as she leveled a glare at her opponent.

"They are the one's that protect me even when I am bare and trapped in this place. And if I cannot beat you with my armors..." she held the katana up and aimed its tip at the kimono-clad killer, "Then I will let my swordplay lead me through this." she told the pink haired assassin. Ikaruga was annoyed that she was being underestimated again, the redhead woman believing now that she was solely relying on her swords that she'd be able to win.

But she stayed calm, preparing to crush the woman's hopes, and motioned to her mismatched swords, "And what will you do with those? They do not match well. What may they be exactly?" she said to the woman.

"My last resort." Erza said calmly. "Veritas and Requiem. The forbidden swords of light, justice, truth, and honor. I have practiced with these swords a few times when I was younger but never actually used them to fight." Erza told her enemy. She had kept them in her Requip space so she always had a piece of Old man Rob with her wherever she went. They were memento's from the elderly man that had given his life so she could experience hers. They were keepsakes. And she never wished to risk breaking them in battle. But in this place... before her enemy with no other option...she entrusted these swords with her life. She wasn't sure if it still worked or if it would work with her but... she felt stronger with them in her hands.

Ikaruga smiled before nodding and pulling out her katana. She turned it in her hand before pulling it back to strike, "Well then...let us see how your last resort fairs, Titania." Ikaruga stated. Her arm flashed with a silver blur before she whispered out, " **Yasaka Void Slash**." the assassin said calmly.

The invisible air strike flew through the air directly towards Erza as she raised her swords up in the air. She closed her eyes and let her breathing be the only thing in her ears. Right now she could do only one thing... Fight. "HA!" Erza cried out.-* **Schring** *-Erza brought her swords down on the invisible attack as it broke apart and destroyed the ground on either side of her. Erza slowly opened her eyes to look down at her blades as they released a faint light from their metal. Ikaruga was perturbed by the sight of her attack being unsuccessful before she sent several more attacks that flew through the air at the redhead.

Erza looked up and jumped to her feet to retaliate against the barrage. She swung her swords out and destroyed each attack before they even reached her. She turned and slashed out against all of the staggering attacks that were useless against her pair of mismatched swords. Ikaruga looked in shock as the Fairy Queen rendered her attacks useless and charged towards her. Erza brought her swords up and slashed at her with a firm strike that Ikaruga faltered and poorly blocked against.

The swords scrapped against each other before Erza's blades slipped past and slashed against Ikaruga's shoulder and arm. The kimono-clad woman looked at the blood over her arm and felt her eyes start to shake before seething out in anger, "T-those swords. T-they can nullify magic?!" she gasped out in shock. Erza looked down at her blades as the glow from the swords slowly faded out. A small smile came over her swords were used to protect. Which meant that the runes written on them had to be powerful if they had been designed to nullify magic.

Their swords were forged with Magic-Nullifying Lacrima in their temper. In the right hands they would activate a null field that neutralized some magics that came in contact with the blades. But apparently they were only made to work for her, because they hardly ever worked for Rob, and when they did it didn't do it good enough. But she was the old man's friend. And they worked for her. The keepsakes of her guardian were no longer heirlooms she could let rust in her inventory. They would become the masterpieces of her fighting style. And right now they leveled the playing field against this assassin with ease so that was good enough for her.

Ikaruga growled through her teeth before unleashing a flurry of air attacks that flew towards Erza. Titania wasted no time and dashed forward through the barrage, letting her instincts and swordplay take charge as she countered each strike she felt come her way. Some of the attacks were too blunt and left small scratches and cuts that drew blood over her body but still she continued to fight. Ikaruga could no longer hold off her nemesis from a distance and held her sword in for a close fighting stance. Erza pounced and struck down as Ikaruga guarded and let their swords clash before parrying her knight sword and thrusting forward in retaliation.

Erza used her katana to block and redirect her sword and swiped forward to catch her other shoulder. Ikaruga felt a deep slash rip through the skin of her top breast before she retaliated and quickly left a deep gash along Erza's side. The two women passed over each other before turning around and charging once again. The swords flashed in silver light as their attacks moved faster than normal in a shower of sparks. Erza and Ikaruga both yelled furiously as they continued slashing at each other with the intent to tear the other woman apart. Cuts started to appear over their bodies but they were paid no mind as they focused on fighting.

Erza felt slashes cut her legs, stomach, sides, chest, shoulder, and dodged as the blade cut open her cheek. Ikaruga felt cuts open up on her legs, her arms, her waist, and felt a chunk of her pink hair get lopped off but focused solely on the redhead. She didn't care if she was supposed to bring her back to Jellal anymore! She was going to make this woman pay! Their blades crossed and they tried to force the other back in a stalemate. Ikaruga pushed with her sword, her hair disheveled and the calm smile she used to bear now changed to a look of crazed determination. Ikagura yelled out, "I will not fall to someone else's sword! You are beneath my blade!" to the Fairy Queen.

Erza met her fury with her own push back, "I don't care if you're better than me. Right now there is nothing in this world that can stop me from pushing forward! From winning against you!" she yelled out. Erza knocked Ikaruga back and turned on her feet to strike the woman with both swords as she blocked. The assassin dashed in and started waving her sword around wildly as Erza had to quickly repel each strike but struggled to keep her strength with the cuts along her arms. Her sword was knocked aside and Ikaruga came in to slice her but the redhead twisted and fell before kicking her leg out and catching Ikaruga's chin.

A glob of blood came out of her mouth before Erza braced against the floor and kicked out again, catching the woman in the stomach and knocking her back several feet away. Ikaruga nearly doubled over and gripped her sword tight as Erza held her dual blades out in a combat stance. They yelled, charging at each other and crossing paths as they swung their blades down to strike. The two ladies skid along the floor for a moment before stopping in place and keeping their backs towards one another in waiting. Two bloody gashes opened on Erza's body, cutting a wound beneath her ribs and down her shoulder. The Fairy Mage grit her teeth tightly to stifle her painful groan before lowering her head and panting heavily.

She had taken damage. And it had hurt a lot opening herself up like that. But in return for leaving herself open to a strike... * **Crack** * Ikaruga's sword broke apart into pieces and two long gashes appeared down her body from her shoulder to her chest. The assassin let out one last pain filled moan before falling back unconscious. Erza's shoulders relaxed after having defeated her opponent and she let out a long sigh. Her breathing was slowly coming back to her as she looked herself over. She was covered in bruises, cuts, slashes, and blood. It hurt but she wasn't shaking in fear anymore. She relaxed a little before panic filled her thoughts again and she turned "Shō!" She quickly ran over to her friend's side to check on him and saw that his face had lost a little color. Her mind went to the worst place as she held his cheeks and patted them "Shō? Please wake up. Please!" she begged him.

Shō remained motionless before his eyes slightly fluttered and looked towards her. His eyes were tired and almost clear but there was still some life in them. She almost cried in joy as his ragged voice responded to her, "E-Er-chan?" he asked groggily.

"Yes. It's me." Erza happily answered before looking down at his injury. The blood had stopped but the cauterized wound was still badly injured as he had lost a lot of blood. If he wasn't in shock then he must have been numb to the pain at this point. She looked around and planned to move "Shō, just hold on. I'm going to move you. I need to get you some medical attention from Naruto as soon as possible." she told him.

"No don't." Shō muttered out as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Erza please...you need to go and face Jellal. There's isn't any more time to waste." he told her weakly.

"It's not a waste of time helping you." Erza reprimanded as she argued with what he said, "I'm not leaving your side to go and fight. Not when you are left like this." she said to him.

"You can't...risk letting him escape from here." Shō said as he tried to rationalize with the redheaded woman.

"Even if Etherion comes down on this place and wipes it from existence, if Jellal escapes and lives on to try again...then another Tower of Heaven will reappear somewhere else in the world. It will just keep going on and on for the rest of our lives. This place and all the horrible things it represents will never vanish from the world. So please...even if it means forsaking me and the others...put an end to this nightmare..." Shō's voice started becoming hoarse and tired as tears filled his eyes, "Put an end to Jellal...you're the only one who can." he told her as he passed out.

Erza could only look at her friend in shock as his eyes slowly shut and his head tilted to the side. He was right. If Jellal continued like this, he would just make another Tower somewhere else. The Tower would be destroyed by the cannon... But they needed to stop him first. Erza felt disgust fill her mind at the idea of leaving her friend as she grit her teeth. She summoned a dozen blades that channeled her magic and created elements around them.

With a wave of her hand she sent the blades careening down the hallway in the direction they came from so they would leave a trail leading back to Shō. Hopefully her comrades would notice this pattern and come pick him up. It might not happen but she had to hope for the best... Erza stood up and looked in the direction Ikaruga had emerged from. Her eyes narrowed with intensity before she sprinted down the corridor to climb to her destination... Jellal

* * *

Wally and Milliana kept marching forward and tried to ignore their followers before they spoke back, "Why are you still following us?" Wally asked them.

Lucy answered from Juvia's piggyback, "Because we want to help you! You guys are Erza's friends, right? Her family before she came to Fairy Tail! And you saved us too!" she said to the block like man.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia concurs. She owes you both greatly for stopping that man and helping her back to clarity." she said in agreement.

"Don't bother thanking us." Milliana sadly muttered, "We don't deserve any thanks. Not from you or anyone." she said with a whimper.

Lucy's shoulders slumped sadly, "Don't say that." she told them. Wally and Milliana turned back towards them, an annoyed and miffed expression on their respective faces as they glared the girls down.

The block man pointed out, "Look. Just stop. Stop whatever you think you're doing by trying to convince us to stick by you. We don't...we can't be here anymore. We can't see Erza or anyone else anymore. So just leave us alone." he said harshly.

"But why?" Lucy implored, "You're their friends. Friends can't just ignore and forget each other like that. Erza doesn't resent you guys for anything that happened. She still loves and cares about all of you so there's no reason to be so reluctant to see her again." she told them. Their conflicted expressions persisted as she became irritated, "What is so wrong about seeing the people you love-" she didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Lucy! Juvia! There you are! I've been looking all over for..." he stopped when he noticed the two extra people in the room with them.

Lucy and Juvia looked up in surprise as Wally and Milliana froze from the new voice that appeared in the hallway. "Ok... are we going to fight or is there something I'm missing?" he asked them.

Wally shook his head "Nah man we were being played all this time. We don't know what to think now so we're gonna make our way outta here." he told the blond man. Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't really want to fight again especially when he just finished one of his own.

"Well I wish you both best of luck out there." he told them.

Juvia looked at the blonde in both respect and fondness before Juvia suddenly dropped Lucy on her butt before she yelled, "Naruto-sama! What happened?!" as she ran up to the blonde. Naruto turned to face the water mage and scratched the back of his neck. "It's all right. I got knocked around a little but I made the bastard who did this pay. So it all works in the end." he told her as she began to look over him for any sort of energy. He didn't know why she was doing this but he was sure it was nothing special. He wasn't hurt all that bad just a few minor scrapes to his body, it was mainly his clothes that were damaged but they could be changed later.

At this time Gray came limping over towards them with some support on Simon's shoulder. Happy was resting tiredly on his head as the Maker Mage tried to walk in a steady line. Cyclone brought up the rear of their little group like the back of a locomotive. Naruto seeing the Ice-Make Mage could only ask "What the hell happened to you?" with a curious look on his face.

"I got my ass knocked around, flew several hundred yards, but in the end we made the bastard who did this pay. So it all works in the end." Gray said.

"Well I just caught up to them a few minutes ago as they came walking down the hall. Happy was already with them so I decided to tag along." Cyclone said.

"Yeah but you weren't tortured by a maniac dressed as an owl." Gray said while Simon nodded in agreement.

Juvia however was still on the words Naruto had said earlier when he had first arrived, and she was not happy "It most certainly does not!" Juvia shrieked angrily as steam started coming off her form confusing all of them. What in the world was this chick talking about? Probably something stupid. "Tell Juvia where this bastard is! She shall go and teach him a lesson herself!" she yelled as her flaring hatred disappeared before she shook her head side to side "N-no, what's more important is to help Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama, is there anything Juvia can do to help you?" she asked the blonde dragon slayer.

"Uh... we moved past that not even five minutes ago." Happy said.

"Maybe she's just dumb or something." Cyclone said.

"I don't know women are weird that way." Gray said, and once again Simon nodded in agreement.

Naruto once again shook his head "I said that I'm fine so don't bother. Besides I can heal my own injuries with my magic." he told the bluenette as he shrugged her off him. Simon looked up from the man he helped carry down to this floor before his eye met with Naruto's.

The two older men just stared at each other before Simon gave a small nod, "I'm sorry for ambushing you all. But I had to make it convincing so you could come here and help bring everyone back." he said to the blond Wizard Saint.

Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding, "Well it was super convincing. You got us better than I originally thought." Naruto said.

"Thanks..." Simon said.

Lucy slowly got to her feet and rubbed her butt before looking around for a missing someone. She looked confused and worried before asking, "Where's Natsu?" she asked.

Happy finally opened his eyes from atop Gray's head and answered, "Natsu ran off to fight that Jellal guy. He said he was gonna make that jerk pay for the stuff he's done. We tried to stop him but he was too fast." he told the blond woman.

"Yeah but then again it is Natsu." Cyclone said causing them all to nod their heads.

"That idiot!" Gray yelled out. Simon moved Gray's injured form for Naruto, where he began to heal the injured Ice-Make Wizard, to support before he started stepping back down the hall, "I have to go catch up to him! The rest of you need to go!" he said.

Naruto who was busy trying to heal Gray looked at the giant man "Wait!" Naruto called out to him.

"I was the one who couldn't stop this! You're all here because of me! I can't risk losing any of you to this fight so go!" he ordered them and left before they could argue. Naruto clicked his teeth, "Shit!" he yelled out. He looked between the party they had gathered and thought about what to do, "We can't go back into the basement because I ruined everything in my fight against that one guy." Naruto said with grit teeth.

Wally shook his head, "The guards and members are all gone now too so that's all the boats. I don't think there are any left." the man said in thought.

"Yes there are." Gray pointed out as he looked between them, "We still have our boat floating on the shoreline of the island from when we snuck in. We might be losing space but we can all still fit if we try." he said.

"That's our best chance." Lucy said nodding her head.

Milliana looked around in worry, "What about the others? Er-chan still isn't here and I don't know where to find Shō." she said.

"I heard and smelled something when we were passing by." Cyclone stated in a hurried voice as he looked down up Naruto from where he stood.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Cyclone looked back from the direction he came from "There were a lot of explosions and some of Erza's blades sticking out of a wall. They were pierced into the ground down some weird hallway behind the wall. And I...smelled blood in there too." the black cat told his partner.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he moved recovered Gray's arm over Wally's shoulder and looked between them,"Get everyone on the boat and prepare for takeoff!" he ordered before he started running down the hall, "I'm gonna go find Shō!" he yelled out as he looked back while Cyclone followed the blond.

"What about the others?!" Gray asked the blond.

"Just go!" Naruto ordered his friends while he and Cyclone continued to run down the hall of the tower.

* * *

Shō's eyes were heavy and he couldn't move at all. He didn't know whether he was alive or dead at the moment but he was still in pain. So that was probably a sign that he was still alive. He remembered...losing his leg...and telling Erza to leave before he passed out. And now...his leg wasn't hurting nearly as bad. He opened his eyes to see a light blue glow emanating from his lower region and relief come from his fresh wounds. He looked over to see Naruto kneeling beside him with a hand out beside his leg while he healed him. He tried to feel his dry throat and whispered, "W-what happened?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up in relief, "Shō! Fuck, I thought I was too late!" Naruto said as he released a deep sigh of relief before looking down at the horrible amputation and burning he had suffered "How did this happen? Who did this?" he asked the teen.

"It...it was that woman over there." he said trying to point to where Ikaruga was lying at.

"What woman?" Naruto asked clearly confused at what he was being told. Shō turned his head to look over the floor to see Ikaruga had moved and vanished from the hallway. Damn... She escaped while he was unconscious. "Look Shō, I healed this as much as I could but I'm out of time." Naruto said as he stopped using his healing spell before hefting the younger boy over his shoulder and moving through the hallway again. "How the fuck do I get out of here!" Naruto demanded.

"Wait N-Naruto-san!" Shō tried to find the strength to speak and gripped Naruto's back "Er-chan is still up there! We have to help her!" he said weakly.

"We have to get you out of here before anything like that can start to happen." Cyclone said to the teen.

"B-but she'll die if she doesn't get help either, please go save her." the dark teen begged Naruto.

"Not now!" Naruto argued as they finally ran out the front entrance of the Tower of Heaven and onto the beach. He looked around for the boat he had come on and quickly moved around the shore "Erza would say getting you out of here is our top priority so that's what I'm going to do!" Naruto said.

"B-but-" Shō tried to say but another voice called out.

"Guy's!" the voice of the cat-girl called out to them causing him to turn around.

"Hey!" The blonde dragon slayer called out to his the teen once he saw them preparing the dinghy for their escape. He finally arrived at its side and stepped into it, "I found him but he ain't doing so good." Naruto said to them.

Milliana cried out when she saw the state he was in, "Shō! O-oh no!" she said as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock and worry.

The dark-skinned teen was slowly lowered into the center of the small boat and Wally looked up at Naruto in worry, "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked Naruto.

"He needs help better than I can currently provide." Naruto said to them as he pulled out a Healing Lacrima, one of his own inventions from his pocket and gave it to Wally, "I need you to channel your magic into that and hold it over Shō. It will do the rest." he told the gun user.

Wally took the orb and followed orders as Naruto jumped in and pulled out the oars. He started getting them ready before Gray groaned through his injuries, "W-wait, where's Erza?" he asked Naruto.

"And what about Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

Milliana looked at him with fright "Simon is still in there too!" she said worriedly.

"Naruto-sama what are you doing? You're not going to leave them there to fend for themselves are you?" Juvia asked shocked he would do such a thing.

Naruto ignored their complaints as he started rowing them off the shore and into the ocean. As quickly and as powerfully as he could he started rowing through the water and putting some distance between them and the Tower ignoring the queasiness in his gut as he moved them across the water. In a matter of minutes he rowed them a few hundred feet away from the island and into the shifting waters of the ocean. Gray grit his teeth and looked at Naruto with fervor, "We aren't leaving them behind! Take us back!" he ordered Naruto.

Happy sat up from his place at the bottom and shook his head, "I don't wanna leave Natsu!" he whined.

"You're not seriously doing this are you Naruto?" Cyclone asked his partner.

"We have to go back for them!" Milliana cried out.

"They need us!" Lucy said. Naruto finally reacted to their worries and stood up in the boat, looking up at the Tower of Heaven that filled the sky. He silently stepped forward on the boat, causing the others to shuffle around to avoid his path and the oars in his hands.

He stopped on the end of the boat before asking, "Juvia?" gaining her attention.

The Water woman sat up, "Yes Naruto-sama?" she asked the blonde.

"Will you be able to push this boat to the mainland if you have enough time?" he asked her.

Juvia blinked in confusion, getting the same looks from the others in the boat before nodding, "Y-yes." she answered hesitantly. She really didn't like where this was going.

"Good." Naruto said quietly. He turned back and faced them. He really had a case of bad timing just like his father did.

Slowly he looked each of them in the eye, "You all have been so brave. And so strong today. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all alive an mostly intact. But with what's happened to you...how badly you've been hurt...I needed to get you away from the Tower...because I won't risk endangering you any further in this fight now." he told them. Naruto tossed the oars into the water as they splashed and immediately sunk as the others looked up at him, "I'll get Simon, Natsu and Erza all back. I promise. But from this point on...you are heading back to shore... Without me..." he said before he jumped off the boat and into the water, "So please stay safe." he told them as he splashed into the sea.

Naruto suddenly flew out of the water with his feet burning caused a mighty splash that rocked the boat. They all stumbled and strained themselves to stay seated on the boat before they saw Naruto sprinting over the water and heading back towards the Tower. They realized what he was doing and called out to him, "Naruto! NARUTO!" but it was Cyclone who called out to him the loudest The blond pushed their panic out of his head and focused on the shore he flew as fast as he could to reach the tower. He was cutting it close. He was running out of time. He needed to get them all back. He needed to stop this.

* * *

The guards were gone. The members were gone. The enemy was gone. His friends were gone. All signs of life were gone. The Tower of Heaven was vacant. Everyone had run away from the threat of complete annihilation at the hands of the Etherion cannon. He was alone. Except there were still a few stragglers bouncing around in the place. Jellal gave a small smile beneath his hood before he leaned forward and knocked the chess board over and let the pieces clatter over the floor. He leaned back in his throne and coyly smiled, "Well then, I suppose the Paradise Match is coming to an end." he said. He had actually hoped it had lasted longer, but oh well.

"Yes. It is." Erza's voice said from behind him. She then drew both her blades * **Schring** * **Schring** * "And so is toying with the lives of all the people I care about." she growled at the blue haired man. Jellal froze in place as two different blades pierced through the back of his throne and locked his head in from either side. Jellal didn't seem to mind the close call at all as he remained calmly seated on his throne.

He looked to his side and saw the faint reflection of his eyes in the length of the katana. He turned to look forward again and smiled, "If you were hoping to skewer me then I should probably tell you that you missed." he said sarcastically.

"I'm well aware of that." Erza's voice muttered behind the chair as she held the grip of her blades tightly. She spoke calmly, "This is over Jellal. The fighting is finished. You've lost." she told her once good friend.

Jellal began laughing and had more than enough sarcasm fill his voice, "If you actually believed that then you would have gotten your comrades together and escaped while you could." he told her. He tilted his head a little and let his hood touch the blade, "Come on Erza. We both know that this isn't truly over as long as I'm still in play." he told her darkly.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why are there pathways and passages along the inside of the Tower? You wouldn't have made an entrance into your chamber room without a reason. So why?" she demanded of him.

"Erza, this is hardly the time for questions. We are still in the middle of a match. And if you really wanted to assure victory..." he trailed of as a swirling orb of black magic appeared in his hand as he smiled, "You would have killed me from behind." he told her darkly.

* **BOOM** *

The black orb compressed in his hand before exploding out in a ball of Dark Magic. Erza pulled her swords out and jumped back to avoid getting caught in the blast. She skid across the floor and held her swords out in a fighting stance as Jellal appeared through the fading darkness. He slowly pulled his hood off to reveal his matured face, causing Erza to furrow her eyes at the reserved smile he showed while facing her. The palm of his hands started glowing black and he motioned for her to come, "Well then Erza...shall we begin?" he asked once more. The redhead rushed forward as Jellal released a volley of dark attacks at her at high speeds.

The Fairy Queen started swiping the quick flurry of magic attacks away with her two swords as she pressed forward. Her swords reduced the attacks to nothing as she appeared in front of Jellal and crossed her arms back to strike. The blue-haired man jumped back with surprising flexibility to avoid the slashes towards his body. Jellal landed a few feet back and stumbled in his stance before looking down at the cuts on his coat and shirt. He played with the tears a little before looking at the girl with interest, "Are those the magic-nullifying blades you used to defeat Ikaruga? I'm impressed. They're very special, but you'll need more than them if you want to stop me." he told her intrigued as to how she had them.

"Don't worry. I intend to." she said as light started appearing around Erza in a cloak of energy as she sent swords flying from her Requip space to overwhelm Jellal. The tattooed man looked around at the large amount of weapons headed towards him before he clapped his hands together and created a small army of slithering apparitions around him. The creatures all shrieked before rocketing forward and colliding with the blades to protect their master. Dozens of apparitions and weapons impacted against each other and destroyed the ground around them from the shockwave. Erza gripped her blades tightly and lowered her stance as several ghouls popped out from the smoke and flew towards her.

She leapt off the ground to avoid the first familiar before running along its body to gain some height against the remaining enemies. The ghouls started flying up and attacking the body she was running mindlessly as she leapt off it to keep dodging. She fell to the floor and came up to her feet to cut apart the first apparitions that came flying down at her before she dodged the third. She was left stuck in the air as another pulled up to attack her and she twisted in midair, feeling the creature scrap her hair and untie her ponytail before swinging back and cutting off its head.

Erza sprinted towards Jellal to try and attack him before a dozen apparitions came falling down on her and created a massive explosion that engulfed her. Jellal lowered his hands after his apparent victory- "HA!" Erza roared out. Only to fail to react when Erza burst out of the smoke with minor injuries and slashed across his chest hard enough to draw blood. The blue-haired man staggered back before Erza twisted and jumped, landing a powerful kick on his chest and knocking him onto his back. He hit the floor and groaned before he felt something sharp press to his neck. He opened his eyes to see Erza standing over him, the tips of her swords pressed to his chest, his arms and the base of the blades crossed over his neck.

Erza was panting lightly after taking the powerful attack before glaring down at the man beneath her. She spoke in a pointed tone and looked directly into his eyes, "It's over Jellal. You lose. Stop this now." she ordered the man.

Jellal shuffled on the ground before he felt the blades get pressed further against his neck. He stayed still as a small chuckle escaped his throat even in his hopeless position, "Well...I guess you really did win." he told her. He made a loud gulp before looking at the blades hanging precariously over his jugular and looked up at the exhausted woman pinning him down.

Despite her various injuries and cuts she still had an indomitable, unyielding glare that focused solely on him. A genuine, small smile came over his face as he noted, "You really have changed a lot since I last saw you. You've become so much stronger. Like a gallant knight." he said to the redheaded beauty.

Erza furrowed her brow before asking, "Why are you still doing this?" in confusion. She looked around the chamber room and shook her head "Why are you still clinging to make this thing work when you know it can't." she told Jellal.

"Because I'm trying to change the world, Erza. With Zeref's power under my control I can really remold the world and change it to my whim. Create a world of pure freedom. I could create a world for all of us to be happy." Jellal answered, "And I needed someone with a strong body with strong magic and a strong soul to act as the sacrifice to bring him back. That's why I chose you." he told her. Jellal looked directly into Erza's blue and brown eyes, "I chose you to be the one that truly ushered in an age of peace and tranquility for this world. I thought you would at least appreciate that." he said irritatedly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Erza stated as her hands tightly gripped the hilts until her knuckles went white, "I mean that no matter what you did, you wouldn't have the magic power necessary to make the Tower of Heaven work." she said. The smile on Jellal's face folded into a line on his face as the flaw in the R-System construction was addressed by his old friend. She didn't understand why he was so obsessed with doing this. It didn't make any sense to her so why was he still doing this. Erza's eyes lost the edge in them as she remembered the research she had done, "The thing needed most for the R-System to work right is a sacrifice with the power on par with at least a Wizard Saint and more magic than is physically possible to gather by one man." she said as she remembered what she read.

She looked him in the eye and scowled, " Then it's true that it also requires enough raw magical power that if you gathered all the Mages from across the country and filled their magic into the Tower that it still wouldn't be enough. You would need to stockpile raw power. Generators that could create ton's of raw magic a second and even then it would take more than seven billion wizards to reach your goal." She shook her head, "Even if you had your sacrifice-" she said but was interrupted.

"Making the Tower function was still just a dream I would never be able to see finish." Jellal finished her thought as he looked up in desolation. He blinked and his eyes seemed to look directly through her. "Of course I know about the magic deficiency issue. I've known about it the whole time. It was the only thing standing in the way of this place finally becoming perfect." he told her offhandedly.

Erza stayed silent before she slowly raised her blades up and held them off at the side. Jellal remained lying on the ground and she asked, "Then why stick around? Why would you stay and create something that did nothing but hurt you?" she asked him.

"Because it was an obsession." Jellal said as he moved a little on the ground and Erza moved off of him as he sat up, "I think my mind was taken over by the spirit of Zeref. When I was being tortured by the cult I heard a voice whisper that name in my head and tell me about how I can save myself, my friends, and this world. It began whispering ideas and I started acting however I had to in order to reach that goal. I lied to our friends. I manipulated people's' feelings like a puppeteer. I toyed with them and planned for how I would move forward." he told her as he slowly stood up and craned his head to look up at the ceiling and he staggered forward.

"The thought of you leaving my side just started burrowing in my head along with his commands and I became...obsessed. Erza, the girl that offered her hand to me even in the midst of my cruelty. The thought of bringing you back to our perfected Tower of Heaven consumed my mind for so long that I didn't even notice until one day..." he said before he collapsed to his knees and his shuddered. "Zeref's voice had disappeared and I...I was still having the same thoughts. I knew how horrible a man he was and I believed I could use him. But then I realized that all the horrible acts and things he suggested for me to do were just my thoughts now. I wasn't being influenced anymore. I was just changed. I had become a broken man obsessed with hurting my dearest friends and rebuilding the hell that treated us like garbage. I couldn't stop no matter what I did. Even faced with unclimbable walls like the lack of magic needed I still continued forward to finish because I couldn't force myself to stop." he told her honestly.

Jellal's hands tensed up and he growled through his teeth in shame, "And now here I am...eight years wasted in rebuilding hell on earth and I can't do anything about it! This is just a monument. A monument to my failed obsession. And everything I have forsaken along the way." he growled out. Erza looked at the broken man with pity for his plight. What he had done was unforgivable. Even if he was manipulated and then obsessed with that outcome, he held this sin upon his back for the rest of his days. But...even so...seeing someone she cherished like a brother and friend having fallen so far...

She stepped forward, "Jellal, come with me. This place doesn't have control on us anymore. Let it stand as a monument that you have finished with your obsession and you can move on now. We can leave the Tower-" she started to say but he didn't allow her to finish.

"No." Jellal interrupted before he hung his head in resignation, "I'm sorry Erza but..." he trailed of and shook his head. Erza noticed a bright glowing start to warp the shadows and fill the outside at an unnatural rate. The room started to glow like the sun was physically coming down closer on them. Erza watched as everything started being obscured in the bright light as Jellal spoke in defeat... "We wasted too much time." he said quietly.

* * *

Natsu was sprinting up the next flight of stairs as he panted in exhaustion "The moment I see this bastard Jellal I'm gonna breaking his freakin' nose! Then I'm gonna put my foot up his ass and-" he complained. Natsu had to shield his eyes as an overwhelming light shined through the windows and made the rock tremble. The Dragon Slayer lowered his hands and looked on in shock, "What the hell?" he asked in bewilderment.

* * *

Simon was running through the hallway as quickly as he could to catch up to Natsu and Erza and get them out of here. The large Darkness user kept moving until the whole enclosed space started glowing brightly. Even surrounded by concrete and metal on all sides the inside started glowing white and Simon could barely see his outline in the illumination. His eyes shuddered and he staggered back against the wall before muttering out, "I'm...I came too late. I failed." he said slamming his fist into a wall in defeat.

* * *

Naruto was flying up the side of the Tower as he made his way to the top. What better way to bypass all the stairs and shuffling when you could fly up the side of a building? Naruto looked up past the peak of the structure before he came to an abrupt halt in shock. The black clouds above the Tower started to spiral around and turn like they were becoming a tornado. But instead of reaching down to the surface the clouds slowly parted away from each other. A brilliant light started to appear in the center of the open vortex and caused everything underneath it to start glowing.

Naruto looked over himself to see he was also bathed in the encompassing luminous that bared down on them. He looked up at the light "Oh no." he said quietly as he watched the light fall from the sky down towards the tower of heaven. He was too late... he had failed to save his friend after all... again...

* * *

"Etherion." Erza stated in a neutral tone as she looked around to see everything was aimed down upon with that ultimate weapon. There was no escape... And yet... she wasn't scared. Why? Was the fact that they were now most certainly going to disappear just not scary? Or did she already know she was resigning herself to this fate by staying behind to face Jellal? It didn't matter because it was happening right now...

"I'm sorry Erza." Jellal said. The redhead looked down at the kneeling blue-haired man that was facing away from her. His voice and tone were defeated and he lowered his head, "In the end I've condemned you to oblivion as well." he told her.

Erza looked around sadly at the state they were in. They only had a few seconds left before Etherion hit and destroyed everything. She spoke with a quiet voice, "I always knew that I would one day face my end. I never thought it would be here when it happened..." A ghost of a smile came over her face while looking down at the tattooed man, "And I never thought I'd be by your side while it did." she told the man.

Jellal's head raised up and he looked back at her to see the smile even in their doom. He turned back around before quietly asking, "Erza...I can never ask you to forget my sins or the horrible things I've done. But now, at the end...can you forgive me?" he asked her.

She still wanted to do so many things. She wanted to see Gildarts return to the guild. She wanted to get married. She wanted to start a family. And she wanted to say goodbye to the people she loved most in the world. But right now...she at least didn't want to die with hatred in her heart. She stepped up to Jellal's back and kneeled down as well to gently rub his hair and hug around his shoulder. She felt him tremble in fear and she whispered as she closed her eyes, "I forgive you, Jellal." she told him. The light grew even brighter, becoming so intense she could see the shine even through her closed eyes.

She felt the final weight of the light weapon finally bear down on them as one last thing reached her ears before oblivion- "Thank you." he said.

And then silence engulfed all of them.

* * *

 _ **And that is a wrap. Anyway's tell me what you think leave a review and I will see you guy's on the flipside Adventreader221 is outta here Peace!**_


	13. Chapter 13-Battle of the Saints

_**And we are back with another installment of Son of the Primordial Dragon... Enjoy it with great pleasure as I have to go do some editing on the story later on.**_

* * *

 _Previously: Naruto was flying up the side of the Tower as he made his way to the top. What better way to bypass all the stairs and shuffling when you could fly up the side of a building? Naruto looked up past the peak of the structure before he came to an abrupt halt in shock. The black clouds above the Tower started to spiral around and turn like they were becoming a tornado. But instead of reaching down to the surface the clouds slowly parted away from each other. A brilliant light started to appear in the center of the open vortex and caused everything underneath it to start glowing._

 _Naruto looked over himself to see he was also bathed in the encompassing luminous that bared down on them. He looked up at the light "Oh no." he said quietly as he watched the light fall from the sky down towards the tower of heaven. He was too late... he had failed to save his friend after all... again..._

* * *

 _"Etherion." Erza stated in a neutral tone as she looked around to see everything was aimed down upon with that ultimate weapon. There was no escape... And yet... she wasn't scared. Why? Was the fact that they were now most certainly going to disappear just not scary? Or did she already know she was resigning herself to this fate by staying behind to face Jellal? It didn't matter because it was happening right now..._

 _"I'm sorry Erza." Jellal said. The redhead looked down at the kneeling blue-haired man that was facing away from her. His voice and tone were defeated and he lowered his head, "In the end I've condemned you to oblivion as well." he told her._ _Erza looked around sadly at the state they were in. They only had a few seconds left before Etherion hit and destroyed everything. She spoke with a quiet voice, "I always knew that I would one day face my end. I never thought it would be here when it happened..." A ghost of a smile came over her face while looking down at the tattooed man, "And I never thought I'd be by your side while it did." she told the man._

 _Jellal's head raised up and he looked back at her to see the smile even in their doom. He turned back around before quietly asking, "Erza...I can never ask you to forget my sins or the horrible things I've done. But now, at the end...can you forgive me?" he asked her._

 _She still wanted to do so many things. She wanted to see Gildarts return to the guild. She wanted to get married. She wanted to start a family. And she wanted to say goodbye to the people she loved most in the world. But right now...she at least didn't want to die with hatred in her heart. She stepped up to Jellal's back and kneeled down as well to gently rub his hair and hug around his shoulder. She felt him tremble in fear and she whispered as she closed her eyes, "I forgive you, Jellal." she told him. The light grew even brighter, becoming so intense she could see the shine even through her closed eyes._

 _She felt the final weight of the light weapon finally bear down on them as one last thing reached her ears before oblivion- "Thank you." he said._

 _And then silence engulfed all of them._

* * *

It was like a billion Lacrima Bombs had gone off directly in front of them. The ocean seemed to crater under the force of the incomparable blast as massive waves rippled out from the center of the destruction. They were so violent that the small boat the Fairies and Tower refugees were on was nearly completely engulfed by the tidal wave before Juvia created a bubble to protect them. Even with the Water Mage's protective the bubble bounced over the waves like a roller coaster and everyone fell out of the boat in a heap. Even with their injured and broken bodies and the pain of tumbling so violently like that, they could only stare at the worst of what had happened.

The Tower was gone now... gone forever... A massive cloud of steam, dust, smoke, and water vapor created a pillar that dwarfed where the Tower of Heaven once stood. It traveled high up into the sky and even merged with the clouds as the water settled and ground zero continued to smolder. The survivors could do nothing but look at the cloud of smoke in silence as their thoughts were so rampant that they didn't know what to do.

They had failed...their friends had failed to evacuate when they could and they had failed to save them... It was gone... it was all gone. Milliana found no joy in the fact the Tower of Heaven was finally gone because her friends were gone now too. Her knees buckled and she fell down in the bubble before tears filled her eyes, "Er-chan... Simon..." she whimpered before she hopelessly shook her head, "No..." she cried silently. She didn't think they would have been caught in the Etherion blast... but somehow... they were...

Wally lowered his head to hide his crying as Shō sat on the floor of the bubble and stared at the destruction in horror. Erza went back in there to fight because he had agreed with her wish and told her to go. He should have tried to convince her again! He should have tried to get her to leave! He should...he should have tried something.

"Natsu." Happy cried softly as tears started rolling down his face and slipped down his whiskers.

"Naruto... w-why..." Cyclone wept silently.

Lucy cried and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, "No. Please no." she said in denial.

Gray fell back and panted lightly before slamming his fist down on the bubble in unbridled anger. He seethed before whispering pitifully, "God dammit. God fucking dammit." he growled out.

"What is that?" Milliana asked as she spotted something large within the thick cloud of dust formed by the large explosion caused by the power that came from the Etherion blast. He looked up from the bottom of the bubble and craned his head back to see Juvia looking at the same thing as them in confusion. She blinked with a blank stare at the sight that captivate her attention, "There...there's something in the cloud." she said confused... how was that possible... nothing could survive such a powerful blast... especially something like the tower that had once been there.

Gray blinked in confusion before looking back up at the massive cloud as it began to travel with the wind. Taking a moment to stare at the obstructing figure and letting his eyes adjust to it allowed him to see something still standing in the midst of ground zero. Something had managed to survive obliteration?

* * *

Magic Council: Era

* * *

The Council members watched the screen projected with an image of the destruction they had caused to their target. The atmosphere was tense and no one said a word as they just stared at the carnage they had brought down on the last remaining R-System. Org gave a solemn nod, "We've done it. Let us hope the backlash is kind." the man said solemnly.

Michello shook his head, "There's no reason to be so dramatic." he told his fellow council members.

"He's not." one of the other Councilmen pointed out while looking over at the short man, "We'll be lucky if we get any sleep for the next week considering all the complaints and questions we'll be receiving." said with a sigh.

"We decided to do this. We made our bed and now we are sleeping in it." someone else stated before they turned around, "We should prepare the statements-" but before he could finish speaking he was interrupted by a loud noise reminiscent of a claxon.

 ***WEEEEOOOO-WEEEEOOOO***

A room-shaking alarm started to go off and everyone in the hall looked around in panic. One of the Council guards looked over the console monitoring the R-System location and called back in worry, "S-sir, our monitors are saying we missed our target! There's something still there!" he announced shocked that they had missed.

"What?!" Org yelled in disbelief before looking back up at the screen, "That's impossible! Nothing can withstand a blast from Etherion! How-" he didn't finish as they were finally given their answer when the smoke cloud dissipated over the area they attacked.

What stood was no longer a monument of stone and metal but instead a jagged, uneven tower of crystal that pierced the clouds. Every person in the room just stared at the screen in shock and horror as realization slowly started to dawn on them. Org struggled to swallow the lump in his throat as he turned to the boy who had warned them about the R-System in the first place, "Siegrain! Did you know about this?! Did any of those reports tell you the R-System was prepared to do this?!" Org demanded from the Wizard Saint.

Org was taken aback when he saw the small smile on Siegrain's face while looking up at the screen. Another look and they noticed that Ultear had a complex magic formula hovering above her hands as she concentrated on something. The whole room started to shake violently. And then the entire building. All of the Era Magic Council started to crumble and break apart. The councilmembers inside started to scream and run in a panic to escape the collapsing structure as Siegrain and Ultear quietly stood in the middle of calamity.

The blue-haired man turned around and faced his assistant/partner-in-crime as she focused on bringing the Magic Council crumbling down into pieces. This would be the last time he ever saw her before bringing his new world to life. He ignored the falling debris around him and spoke only loud enough that she could hear him, "You did wonderfully. Thank you for helping set up our new world." Siegrain said darkly.

A small smile grew on the gorgeous woman's face as she looked up at him, "Not bad for a pawn, don't you think?" she asked her ally. He stepped forward and looked her in the eye.

A fruitless effort they both knew but he believed it was still appropriate to thank her for her help, "You were amazing Ultear, just like always." he told the woman. The raven-haired Time Arc Mage smiled warmly before the man in front of her disappeared in the before she could blink an eye. She slowly closed her eyes and let the falling rubble surround her as the last of the Magic Council escaped. And in an instant, the leading, most influential force in the world came crashing down on the building. After she was done she began to make her own getaway so she wouldn't be caught and imprisoned.

* * *

Erza kept her eyes shut for a few moments more after everything had stopped around her. What she had felt was almost indescribable. There was an intense, almost unnatural light that bathed over them until they had to close their eyes to avoid going blind. It felt like a weight had started bearing down on them until she was worried they might crack the floor from the force. And the piercing hum was so loud she could still hear the ringing pulsate through the back of her head. It was a horrible experience to go through before being reduced to nothingness.

Which made it all the more strange that she was still feeling anything. And that the room was now much more frigid than it was moments ago. The redhead woman carefully opened her eyes and felt them widen at the sight around her. Erza looked around in disbelief as the chamber room they were fighting in had transformed completely into space filled with blue Lacrima in all shapes and sizes. She looked up at the crystal ceiling and back down at the floor beneath her that had transformed without her even noticing.

"Hehehe..." the laughter of Jellal caught her attention. Erza looked down at the man she was comforting in their last moment as he gently held her arm and slipped out of her hold. He stood up and walked a few feet away as he looked around and admired the unusual sight around them. "Hehehehe..." another chuckle escaped his throat as his shoulders relaxed. He turned back to her with a relieved smile "I'm so glad this actually worked." Jellal said with a dark smirk on his face.

"W-what?" Erza mumbled in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked Jellal.

"This." Jellal motioned to the surrounding room, "This all worked in theory but this is the first time we had to test it out. It was either going to work or...well, the other option was a automatic given." he told the redhead with a dark smirk on his face.

"Jellal..." she said shocked at his admittance. Hell Erza was still too stunned to properly process everything. "What is all of this? What did you do?" she demanded from Jellal.

"Erza, did you really think that just because I couldn't find a way to produce the magic necessary to make the tower work that I would just give up?" he asked with a raised brow towards the flabbergasted Mage. "If I couldn't make the magic, then I would just have to find a way to get it. So I made the Tower of Heaven completely out of Lacrima." Jellal boasted in pride as he looked around him with a proud smirk on his face... all according to the plan... perfect... now about that sacrifice...

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that much. It took a lot of preparation and time. I had to call in some advice from an old teacher of mine for ideas about proper magical storage and methods in return for some information about an old magic the Council was hiding. I had created pathways between the walls so I could align transmutation patterns along the insides so that the moment a large amount of magic coursed through it, it changed from rock and metal to Lacrima. It had to be perfect." he told her.

Erza slowly shook her head in disbelief "B-but how did you know this would happen? How did you prepare for Etherion? You couldn't have known they would use it!" she said with a shake of her head showing that something was amiss.

"Oh... we made them use it." a familiar voice said simply. Erza stood up startled and turned around to see Siegrain suddenly appear behind her with a carefree smile over his face. He saw the shocked expression on Erza's face as he walked past her to stand by Jellal's side. "I infiltrated the Magic Council at a young age when I discovered that they had a weapon with more than enough magic power to power the Tower of Heaven." he told the redhead.

"I slowly worked my way into the graces of the other members and finally got a position on the Magic Council where I could get more influence. After that, I just had to keep diverting the Council's attention away from the Tower of Heaven long enough for it to be rebuilt and then scare them into using Etherion on it." Siegrain shrugged. "It was a long and hard job but it's all been leading to this moment." he told her as if it weren't that big a deal.

Erza looked between the two brothers in horror as she aimed her spite at the Council traitor, "You've been in on this the whole time Siegrain?!" She looked at the Wizard Saint in disgust, "So when you said you wanted to help your brother and that you didn't know where he was, that was all just a lie? Did the idea of hurting and betraying people just sound all too appealing for you to pass up on the chance?" she asked him.

Jellal and Siegrain looked between each other before laughing with a lighthearted tone despite the disdain Erza was emanating. Their laughing died down before Jellal addressed the woman, "Erza, I don't think you quite understand everything just yet." he told her with a humor filled laugh. Erza looked at him with confusion before she noticed Siegrain start to twitch and fade from the light. Jellal stepped forward and into his brother as a small light glowed over his body as he was complete once again. The horror on Erza's face was enough for him to know his intention got through "Siegrain isn't my brother. He never even existed. He was just a Thought Projection I used to fool the Magic Council. Of course I had to give him a more physical body to avoid suspicion but he still got the job done." he said as he looked at her.

Erza just stared at Jellal silently as she processed what had just happened. Siegrain wasn't real. He never was. He was just an illusion Jellal created to infiltrate the Magic Council. To fool all of them. She thought... for so long... that she had never gotten to see her friend for eight years because he had disappeared. But he was right in front of her...this whole time... watching... toying with them... Her shoulders started to shake with anger before she growled out, "How long?" she asked quietly, angrily.

Jellal perked up at her voice "How long what?" he asked curiously.

A sword appeared in Erza's hand and she gripped it tightly before leveling the most venomous stare she could muster at the blue-haired liar "How long are you going to toy with people's emotions and lie to them Jellal?! How long?!" she roared at him.

Jellal's smile flattened into a line as he finally took notice of the rage behind her voice. He turned to her with a firm stare, "Erza, that was my last lie. With Siegrain finished and Etherion done firing, I have completed my task. I no longer need to cheat, manipulate, or lie to reach my goal. Because I've finally reached it." He gently placed his hand on his shirt and coat, "From this point on, I will say nothing but the truth to you and everyone else. And here's my first promise to be held true..."

He tore off the damaged shirt and coat to reveal a sleek black undershirt that clung to his form tightly. He flexed out his hands before stepping forward with one foot to match the S-Class Mage in front of him "I will catch you... and we will resurrect Zeref together to change this world. Count on that." he said effortlessly. Erza didn't say anything. There wasn't any choice now. The Tower of Heaven was fully operational. If he caught her and made her into the sacrifice then the world would suffer unimaginable damage. So the only way to stop this from happening...was to stop him. Permanently.

Erza shook her head "Sorry Jellal, but I'm going to have to make a liar out of you once again." Her magic flared dangerously as she firmly yelled, "I won't ever submit to you or your dream!" before she charged at Jellal.

Jellal finally gripped his fists and nodded, "Yes...you will." he said calmly. Erza's foot dug into the ground until she made a furrow and dashed forward as she came down on a prone Jellal with a yell. She swung her sword towards his head-

Only to hit nothing as Jellal seemed to disappear and reappear just a foot away from her blade in an instant. Erza looked at him in surprise before she landed on one foot and launched herself with a spin with her sword out to slice him. This time Jellal was more animated with his movement as he slid back away from the sword and its vehement wielder. He started quickly moving and weaving his way through Erza's precise sword strikes as the redhead did not give him a moment to think before he had to react. Jellal took a chance and reached out to grab Erza's hands around her blade, forcing her to stop and gaining him a chance to catch her.

However Erza didn't let this hinder her as she flipped backwards and forced Jellal's grip to weaken and release her. She landed and immediately turned around to kick at his head as he ducked, Jellal jumping up to punch her stomach before she turned around and threw the sword at his head. The sword flew down quickly and imbedded itself in the floor halfway down the blade. But it missed its target as Jellal had disappeared once again. Erza righted herself and stood firmly as she caught sight of how Jellal evaded her attacks. The sword was coming down at his head one moment...then he glowed and vanished the next, leaving a sharp gust of wind behind him.

Erza slowly looked over her shoulder to see the blue-haired man standing across the room from her with a bright yellow aura surrounding his entire body. He stared her down, "My Heavenly Body Magic increases my power and makes me faster than anyone can see. You won't be able to catch me off guard with a thrown blade." he told her calmly. Erza narrowed her eye at him in thought. Her armors were broken and she didn't have one to counterattack his magic like this. She couldn't just throw a blade at him. But she did have hundreds to offer. Another two blades slipped into her hands before she spun around quickly and threw them like javelins across the room. Jellal activated his Meteor again and quickly dodged the projectiles that had enough force to shatter and destroy the ground.

But Erza didn't stop there as with each throw a new weapon immediately appeared in her hand so she could throw it at her speedy opponent. He disappeared in a golden ball that left a light trail behind him as he avoided and danced between the onslaught of weaponry. Erza kept tossing her weapons as fast as she could, returning them to her Requip when they impacted the ground before throwing them again. Just as she was about to throw again she realized that she had lost sight of Jellal for just a moment- A gloved hand shot out behind her, locking one of her arms to her back and letting the other arm wrap around her neck in a chokehold.

Erza struggled against the powerful lock as Jellal whispered pointedly "Please don't destroy the surroundings. This took a lot of planning so-GAH!" he yelled out as Erza threw her head back and slammed it into the bridge of his nose snapping it. With his focus broken and his grip slightly lessened, Erza forced her locked arm out of his hand and grabbed the arm around her neck. She pried it off and turned to lock his arm tightly before he quickly covered himself in Heavenly Body and spun in her grip, forcing her to turn off her feet and release him before separating from each other.

Erza landed first and thought of her options of how to fight. If she couldn't keep up with Jellal, then she was going to have to do what she could to wreck this plan. If causing damage to the Tower would ruin the process... Erza pulled a massive broadsword about as long as her body out of her Requip before turning around with it still over her head. She brought it down as hard as she could, "AHHHHHHHHH-" she yelled only for Erza to stop just an inch away from the blade connecting and smashing the ground. The massive sword shook in her grip as her arms and entire body started to tremble. She was so close to hitting but...

Her whole body just felt like it froze and went rigid. Erza struggled to move at all and was barely able to look down to see a serrated black snake tattoo twist around her body. The tattoo moved over her skin and restricted her arms, legs, shoulders, neck, and chest until she couldn't move and barely breathe. She choked before looking up to see Jellal holding his hand out towards her while the snake constricted. He droned out lowly, "I told you this took a lot of planning. I'd appreciate if you didn't destroy it so quickly." he told her sounding irritated.

He had set seals on her? Erza's mind started racing as she thought back to when she comforted Jellal, when he gripped her wrist, and when he had her in a lock. He was preparing for this. She choked out in a raspy voice as the tattoo cut off her air, "Dammit. Damn you, Jellal." she growled out. The blue-haired man flashed forward and slammed his palm into her chest and sent her flying backward into a massive crystal. She slammed into it and gasped in pain before she suddenly felt something smother her back and limbs. She looked aside to see her arms and legs slowly being sucked into the Lacrima like it was liquid.

Erza struggled to escape but couldn't find the strength with the seal restricting her movement. She yelled, "N-no!" Jellal lowered his hand and his face formed into a small smile in relief to watch her being assimilated by the Lacrima. Her body would be deconstructed into the magic, making her one with the magic and the Tower of Heaven. Then he would use that to take Zeref's soul back, reconstruct his body through the magic, and finally resurrect the Black Mage.

This was it.

His mission was complete.

 **"Ka** **ryū no Kōen** _(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ Natsu's voice yelled before a sphere of red hot flames came down upon Jellal. Jellal held his hand out defensively as a massive amount of intense flames engulfed him almost completely. The fire died out after a moment and the smoke cleared to reveal Jellal with one of his gloves now completely burned off. He looked down at it silently before looking over to the figure that dashed over to Erza's side when he was distracted.

"Erza!" Natsu cried out as he came up to the crystal Erza was being assimilated into and snaked his arms under her armpits. He braced his feet against the Lacrima and with a huff pulled Erza out of the crystal before she was fully absorbed. They stumbled back and Natsu made sure that Erza was okay as she laid motionless in his arms, "Hey Erza, you alright?" he asked her worried.

Erza struggled to move her head before looking up at the Dragon Slayer that saved her. She gave a small laugh and the concern in his face disappeared with a relieved sigh, "When did you get here? I thought you would leave before the Etherion came down and hit." she said confused.

Natsu grinned and shook his head "Nah, I wasn't gonna leave before breaking that dude's face apart for messing with you. I just really, really thought I'd make it out before that big light hit. Lucky for me this whole place just sorta... turned into a crystal. That was so weird." he said as he looked around. He then raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "How did you get here before me? I was running up here as fast as I could!" he said as he thought he was ahead of her... huh apparently he wasn't as far ahead of her as he had originally thought he was.

"Paths inside the walls. I took a shortcut." Erza responded when she saw the surprise on Natsu's face before he hung his head in defeat. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks for saving me Natsu." she said honestly.

He looked back down at her before he smirked "No problem." he told her. He finally noticed the intricate black tattoo that wrapped around her body before asking quizzically "What the hell are these things?" while he looked at them.

"Seals. Around my whole body." Erza responded with a flinch before looking at Natsu with a firm gaze, "I need you to help me get up. I have to finish this fight with him." she said. Natsu took a moment to answer as he looked her over from head to toe. She was littered with cuts and bruises and injuries that probably would have made anyone else topple over already. She looked tired and she couldn't even move right now. And all she wanted was to stand up and keep fighting this guy.

Natsu carefully shuffled backwards and dragged Erza further away to the side of the room. He carefully laid her on the ground as she looked around in confusion, "Natsu... what are you doing?" she asked. He stood back up and turned to face the man silently watching them from the center of the room. Natsu asked without really waiting for an answer as he stepped forward, "This is the guy causing all the trouble, right?" as he looked to her to which she nodded her head yes, before something else clicked in her brain, he wanted to fight Jellal.

"Natsu! Natsu don't! You can't fight him! He has the power of a Wizard Saint, the same rank as Naruto!" she yelled out. Erza shook and writhed on the ground to get any sort of traction to move but failed. She yelled out "Jellal! Your fight is with me! Take this seal off me and leave him alone!" she yelled out.

"It's okay Erza. You've fought enough." Natsu slammed his fists together and released a heavy wave of flames off both when they impacted, "I'll handle it from here." he told the redhead.

Jellal watched the other young man step up to face him as they stared each other down. The blue-haired man smirked and looked his new opponent over, "Natsu Dragneel one of Fairy Tail's great dragon slayers... I've been itching to meet you face-to-face. I've already had the privilege of meeting one of you, and now I have the pleasure of meeting another." Jellal told Natsu.

Well that was discouraging to say the least "Oh?" Natsu grumbled. Well if he said it like that then what was the point of even wanting to meet him in the first place.

"Well when you've read so much about Dragon Slayer legends and the incredible amount of power they can wield, you want to put a face to the legend. And you've garnered quite a lot of attention and fought a lot of impressive opponents, just like your friend Naruto who is currently triying to fly up the side of my tower." Jellal stated. Naruto was on the way... thank... fucking... god... They were brought out of their thoughts by Jellal talking once again "So of course I've been looking forward to meeting you the son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, he is the one you've been looking for correct."

"Well cool, I've been wanting to meet you too... Also leave my dad out of this or you'll pay for it." Natsu growled and turned his head to crack it while frowning at Jellal. "I finally get to see who the dick that's been toying with us and watching us through the walls looks like." He looked him over before glaring vehemently, "I didn't know what I was gonna see when I heard about the guy who was trying to hurt his best friends for no good reason after all this time."

That comment actually struck a chord as Jellal's smile thinned into a line. He defended, "I do have a good reason. Erza left this place together for me to finish. I decided to bring her back here to usher in a new world, together with my friend." Jellal said ignoring Erza's yell of her not being his friend.

"That doesn't look like you're doing anything together!" Natsu angrily stated while pointing back at the condition Erza was in, restrained and injured after fending off the attacks of his assassins. Natsu growled with venom aimed at the blue-haired man, "You hurt Erza! You tortured your friends! How the hell can you say you're doing anything for their sake when all you've done is cause them pain?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU CALL YOURSELF THEIR FRIEND?!"

Jellal was silent as his eyes narrowed slightly in cold contempt for the pink-haired man seething in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before speaking, "I suppose it was silly of me to believe I could negotiate with the 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail. I suppose in the end you best communicate through-" he didn't get to finish as Natsu appeared in front of him with his hand ignited.

 **"Ka** **ryū no Tekken** _(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Natsu yelled out as he struck Jellal across the face hard as he could. Jellal was knocked back at the sudden strike to his face as he was sent back by the explosion. Natsu roared in fury and let his fire burn hotter than he had ever let it burn before. He dashed after the blue haired man and quickly landed a series of punches at his flying form. He clasped his hands together and brought them down on Jellal's back like a hammer.

The blue-haired man's body slammed roughly into the ground as Natsu came into his side and landed a flaming kick into his gut, **"Ka** **ryū no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Talon)"_ Natsu roared and then sent the Wizard Saint flying before puffing up his cheeks and blasting out a pillar of fire to engulf the man, " **Ka** **ryū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)_ " Natsu roared as he released his flames towards Jellal. ***BOOM*** The explosion rocked the entire room and Erza lowered her head to shield herself from the intense heat. The blast rang through their ears and they were blinded by the cloud of smoke that raised up in their vision.

Natsu stood firmly as the wind caused his scarf and vest to flap while he focused on the smoke cloud. He waited with baited breath and furrowed his eyes in fury... And watched as Jellal slowly emerged out of the cloud practically unscathed. He had a few bruises and some blood trailing down his chin from the attacks but didn't look winded from the combination of strikes Natsu used. Jellal stepped forward and came to a stop before wiping the blood off his chin. He rubbed it between his fingers for a moment before gazing back up at Natsu. His body started to emanate a faint glow and he spoke in a disdainful tone, "Was that all you had?" he asked.

Natsu stayed quiet before a small smirk came on his face, "Not even close." he told Jellal. He didn't waste another moment before he immediately threw his arms out to his side and created an intense sphere of fire and lightning around his hands. They started extending into large pillars as Natsu brought them together to attack, "Taste the power of the Lightning Flame dragon **"Raien** **ryū no** \- Natsu didn't get to finish as Jellal managed to move faster than the dual element dragon slayer.

 **"Meteor"** Jellal called out as a magic seal appeared underneath him and he vanished.

The dragon slayer's words died in his mouth as Jellal moved forward through the gathering torrent of flames and lightning where he dispersed them with the air pressure of his movement alone. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and before he could move he felt a staggering fist slam into his stomach, making his eyes widen in pain as a muffled gasp left through his lips. Natsu's body was flung back and he bounced off the ground like a rag doll before Jellal disappeared in a flash of light and appeared again landing a sidekick into Natsu's side. Natsu skipped off the ground and the Fairy wizard tried to regain his senses after the almost instantaneous attack.

In an instant, Jellal was just standing there preparing to take the attack head-on. The next he was like a ray of light, vanishing forward and attacking him before he could even react. He couldn't even see him anymore. He was just that fast. Natsu pushed through the pain and landed on the ground before leaping towards Jellal and swinging his arms to envelop him in fire **"Raien** **ryū no Koen** _(Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ Natsu yelled out.

Jellal's body was covered by light once again and he effortlessly flipped over the wave of lightning and fire like nothing. He landed behind Natsu and charged forward to land a kick in his back. Natsu let out a pained gasp before Jellal wrapped his arm around his neck and hefted him off his feet. Jellal turned and threw the dragon spawn across the room before speeding after him and slamming him into the floor. Natsu's eyes widened in agony before Jellal smiled and vanished again. The young man grumbled on the floor and struggled to turn over before pushing himself up to his feet. He tried to spot his enemy again and felt a strong blow land on his shoulder before he could react.

He threw his fist out to try and catch him but Jellal disappeared and passed by him again while leaving another strike. Natsu tried to retaliate and counter but Jellal's speed was so overwhelming that every time he came close to landing a hit the man had easily evaded and landed another strike on him instead. Natsu felt all kinds of strikes land over his body at blinding speeds as he powered through the pain. Even with each hit causing a flare of pain and a white flash go in the corners of his eyes, he could hear Erza yell at Jellal to stop. But despite her pleas the blue-haired Mage made no attempt to stop as Natsu felt another kick land on his back. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his senses calm down despite the situation around him. For a moment he felt his breath fill his lungs and his blood slow down as his ears blocked out all other distracting noise around him. He focused...and focused...

And heard the sound of a man moving so fast he was causing the air to barrel around him. "YOU'RE MINE!" Natsu yelled as he turned on his feet and threw his fist out to catch Jellal in a sucker punch. But the Wizard Saint changed directions at the last possible moment to get behind Natsu, "WH-!" Natsu started to exclaim only for Jellal to kick Natsu and knock him to the floor once again before slamming his foot down on his back. The floor cracked from the force as Natsu groaned and tried to lift himself up but couldn't get any leverage while pinned to the crystal ground.

Jellal looked at his enemy as he stood tall over him, "I expected more from you Natsu Dragneel. This is a rather lackluster performance so far." he sneered out to the pink haired man.

"Fuck you Jellal and the white horse you think you rode up on." Natsu muttered to the ground as he did what he could to lift himself up under the man's pin. He struggled to get off his stomach before seething in anger and glaring at Jellal over his shoulder. "If you want a real fight, stop running away and fight me you pompous ass bitch." he yelled out. What colorful language for a young man to have...

"I can say with certainty that my interest in watching you fight has been dulled greatly now. And I am tired of toying with you." Jellal said as he held his hand out and aimed his palm at Natsu's head as a small light started gathering at the point, "Goodbye, Salamander." he said emotionlessly.

 **"Ka** **ryū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu roared and a massive pillar of fire enveloped him, forcing Jellal to jump back and away for safety. The pink haired slayer pushed himself up to his feet and yelled loud enough to shake the whole room, "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING OUT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET YOUR WAY!" he told Jellal.

"Sorry. But that isn't your choice." Jellal stated to Natsu and a brilliant light along with a magic circle appeared over their head and Natsu looked up just in time to see it shine even brighter. An identical magic circle appeared directly under him. Jellal hovered over the light and seven more magic circles appeared over the light, aiming down at the Dragon Slayer before he whispered, **"Grand Chariot"** and he was enveloped by the overwhelming light and power of the attack. Erza's eyes were shut as the massive air pressure and smoke cloud washed over her before it started to calm down.

She felt the billowing wind finally come to an end and she slowly opened her eyes to look up at the result of the immense attack. The smoke finally cleared and revealed Natsu sprawled out in the middle of a crater, blood and burns covering his limbs as he laid face down unconscious. She felt her insides go cold and she whispered out, "Natsu..." she whispered out in shock. Natsu was powerful, but to be taken down so easily was unthinkable. She wanted to reach out to him but felt the seal over her limbs restrict her movements completely. She grit her teeth and forced her hand out before she heard shuffling boots and looked over to see Jellal landing off to the side.

He looked down at Natsu's defeated form and gave an impressed nod, "That attack had the power of a meteor directly falling down on its target. The fact that you aren't a bloody smudge on the floor is quite admirable. I suppose you were quite a formidable adversary while you were still alive, Natsu Dragneel. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to face me at this point." Jellal said as he went to finish the pink haired dragon spawn off.

However before he could a voice called out to him angrily "Jellal!" Erza yelled at him in outrage. The blue-haired man looked over to see Erza glaring at him furiously for hurting Natsu like that.

He gave a small smile and turned to her, "To be honest, I was expecting someone else to stand in my way before I finish my plan." he told her before he started making his way towards her while a smirk started forming on his face. "Oh well. We work with what we're offered." he said as if it wasn't that big of a deal as it really was.

"H-hey." Natsu's weak voice called out to him. Jellal stopped his trek towards his target and looked back when he heard Natsu's voice call out to him. They watched the injured dragon slayer struggle to lift himself up before tumbling over to one side and catching himself before falling.

He coughed up some blood and panted before finally making it up to his knees. His eyes were half-lidded in pain and he clutched his ribs before glaring at the blue-haired psychopath, "W-where do you think you're going? I'm just getting started." he stated, although it didn't look like he was actually about to start anything except fall over.

Erza looked at her friend in fear before shaking her head, "No, Natsu, stay down! You can't fight him! He's too strong!" she yelled out to the rosette.

"W-what are you talking about, Erza?" Natsu asked as he gave a hoarse laugh through the pain and smirked before locking eyes with Jellal, "I'm just getting started." he reiterated.

Jellal shook his head and scoffed, "Do you live in your own little world?" he asked Natsu rhetorically.

"WRAH!" Natsu roared as he leapt forward and released a torrent of flames at Jellal as he quickly moved and vanished from sight. Natsu followed his scent and ran as fast as he could in his injured state to intercept him again. But each time he threw a punch or strike, Jellal simply sidestepped or avoided it by a large margin. Despite his injuries, Natsu kept throwing as many attacks as he could to ensnare his foe in fire but to no avail. His body was getting slower while Jellal was possibly getting faster with each movement.

The pink haired teen threw a wide kick out to catch the Wizard Saint's head but Jellal moved and appeared on the other side of the room. Natsu made a weak landing and nearly fell to his knees from exhaustion as Jellal held himself up with his magic still flaring powerfully. The dragon slayer gave a cough and Jellal merely smiled at his pained expression "It was good while it lasted, but you've reached the end of the line, Salamander." Jellal said to Natsu with a dark look on his face as he was ready to end it. Natsu felt sweat start to run down his chin and drip to the floor as his vision started to go black in the corners.

He heard Erza's voice call out to him in panic "Natsu, you're going to die if you don't stop! There's nothing else you can do like this! You can't beat him!" she yelled out to the teen.

Natsu's cloudy eyes focused and aimed at the floor beneath him before he repeated what she said "Can't beat him..." and he clenched his hands and let his fingers roam over the Lacrima floor for a moment before they became fists. He gave a relieved sigh. He brought his arms up, let them catch fire, before slamming them down on the floor with fury "WRAAAHHHHHH!" he roared as he brought his fist down.

 ***BOOOOOM***

A massive explosion rocked the room and Jellal's eyes widened as a web pattern spread out beneath where Natsu struck. The Lacrima around the whole room seemed to flash in a dozen different colors like a spectrum before disappearing and resulting in a rumble. Jellal looked around in alarm before narrowing his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu let out a ragged chortle before he grinned with his sharp teeth. He gave a cocky smile to the Wizard Saint and mocked his angry expression, "What's wrong man? Wasn't I reaching the end of the line? Cause let me tell ya, tired or not..." he lit his hands on fire again as he gained a fighting expression on his face.

"If there's one thing a Fairy Tail Mage is guaranteed to do..." Natsu said and he brought his fists down and created another pair of craters that destabilized the magic contained within its body, "It's wreck important shit!" Natsu said as the cracks spread more.

"STOP IT!" Jellal yelled out as he came flying over and kicked Natsu over the head, sending him sliding across the floor and into a tired heap on the ground. The pink-haired man gasped and attempted to push himself up to his feet before he felt a massive surge of air pressure swirl around them again. He looked up and saw Jellal standing across the floor from him while creating another ball of intense light.

He gathered his magic power "Enough! I will not let you put everything I've worked for in jeopardy out of retaliation, Dragon Slayer!" He declared furiously and then roared in anger, "I will end you-" however before he could finish that statement.

 **"Dark Burst"** Simon's voice called out before a blast of dark magic came over the top level and impacted against Jellal's side as he made no effort to dodge or block. The blue-haired man focused on finishing his magic attack and just let the pain from the surprise attack fade away before he spared a look in the direction it came from.

He saw a bruised and tired Simon panting heavily with one hand outstretched. Simon looked around at the injured Natsu and incapacitated Erza looking over at him. The scarred man composed himself before yelling out at Jellal, "Jellal! Stop this! You've gone too far!" Simon declared tiredly.

Jellal looked back at Natsu and spoke up so he could be heard "Simon, I need to focus on taking out this man first. If you want to stand in my way, like I know you've been dying to for so long now, then you'll need to wait." he said carelessly to the man.

"Is this really what you wanted, Jellal?" Simon asked the blue haired Wizard Saint.

He then motioned over the entire room "Terrorizing Erza?! Torturing our friends?! Now that you've got the Tower of Heaven to function, do you just think you can act like this without consequences?!" he roared out.

"I never once believed I could do this without consequence." Jellal answered lowly, "But I've already bared every sin imaginable to reach this point. What's one or two more?" he growled. He then sent a quick look towards his old friend, "Beside's Simon...you were the one who put your faith in the Fairy Tail Mages solely because they were Erza's friends. Whatever terror they may have faced or injury they may have suffered...that's because you chose to bring them here." he answered.

The dark magic user stood there silently and grit his teeth as he couldn't find a response to what he said. Jellal was right. He was the one who planned Erza's retrieval and left the Fairy Tail wizards aware of where they were going. He was the one who wasn't strong enough to handle this fight alone and needed support. All the fighting that had gone up to this point was on him. Simon seemed to shake the thoughts away before looking over at Natsu. He resolved himself and went sprinting over to the dragon slayer's side before helping him up "I won't let anyone else get hurt because of this fight! It's over!" Simon declared to Jellal.

"Well, you're right about that." Jellal answered before he finished charging his spell and aimed at the two men, "Forgive me, Simon. **Grand** -" he didn't get to finish as Erza yelled out to him.

"JELLAL NO!" Erza pleaded out.

"- **Chariot"** Jellal finished without a care in the world. As if her senses had been super jolted, Erza saw Jellal's attack activate and start to leave his hand. It was aimed directly at Simon as he helped Natsu get to his feet. Jellal said that attack had the force of a meteor, and if it hit Simon and Natsu as they were... Dread filled her stomach and panic gripped her brain. And that was just the thing she needed to realize what she had to do to escape.

Doing the best she could to turn her hand towards herself, Erza summoned a sword out of her Requip space and sent the remainder of her magic towards her palm. A blade appeared in her hand and pierced her flesh once it had materialized, stabbing the black seal on her leg that was binding her and negating the magic that had created it. Erza ignored the searing pain from the gash in her leg and pushed herself up to her feet before using the last of her strength to dash towards her friends. She gripped her nullifying sword and felt its power start to radiate as she tried to reach the devastating attack before it hit them. But she was coming too slow... She wasn't going to make it.

With as much strength as she could muster, Erza leapt across the floor and desperately reached out to block the light attack before it hit her weakened friends... And then...just before they were engulfed by the brilliant light... A shadow dove in front of them and screamed- "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then the attack was blocked by a iron shield created from the lost magic of its user. ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM*** Jellal watched silently as something impacted against his magic attack and caused it to erupt. A powerful gust of wind spread out in every direction and caused his hair to billow over his eyes rapidly.

He narrowed them in quiet focus as the smoke started to part and he got a better look of the man that defended against his powerful attack. Erza covered her eyes after the attack exploded and opened them again to see what had happened. She saw a tall figure with blond hair standing just in front of her after blocking the attack with his Iron Dragon's Adamantine Shield. She and the others looked at his back as it gave a quick heave and tried to regain his breath. Erza stared at him as he lowered the sword to his side and stood there in silence while facing Jellal. "You finally made it... Naruto..." Simon stated quietly.

The blond perked up and turned around once he heard Simon say his name. When he turned around, his eyes immediately met with Erza's own set of brown eye's which were filled with relief. The two just silently stared at each other silently without a word spoken. Erza's eyes had bags underneath them and her hair was a mess with dust and dirt. Most of the bandages wrapped around her chest were ripped and torn away with traces of blood and her pants torn almost to her knees. She had cuts and bruises all over her body with dry blood covering her skin. And there was a nasty gash she had inflicted on herself to escape the snake seal that was still letting out a fair amount of blood.

Naruto looked tired. His eyes were heavy and he was panting after all the fighting and panic that had been going on. His clothes were torn to shreds and the remains had blood stains on them. His high healing factor may have closed the worst of his injuries but his reserves and stamina had probably taken a pretty big dive after all the fighting he had done. The two friends just stared at each other in silence as words seemed to fail them. Naruto regained his breath and seemed to struggle with the right thing to say to her. He took a deep breath in... He was silenced when he saw a small tear start to form in the side of her eye.

Naruto went silent when he saw that and Erza merely wiped it away before he could say anything. A relieved but sad smile came over his face before looking down at her, "I'm sorry you had to come back here..." he told the redhead softly. The two shared a quick moment of understanding together before the whiskered blond looked back to see Simon and Natsu standing by in wait. "Are you two okay?" he asked the two of them.

Natsu made sure he could support himself, slipping from Simon's hold before giving a small nod and powering through the pain "Been better, but no real complaints." Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayer.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Simon asked him curiously.

That was what interested him the most. Naruto gave a chuckle , "I was flying up the side of the Tower. I was about halfway up when the sky split open and Etherion came crashing down. When I saw the top of the Tower start to change and withstand the whole blast, I sorta just moved on reflex and dove inside. Lucky me, huh?" he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Natsu grinned, "Lucky bastard." he said to his friend although he didn't mean it. His smile seemed to falter as he motioned his head towards the foe behind them, "We've still gotta deal with that guy though." he said to Naruto.

Jellal was indeed the bigger problem than a tower that was now functional as he knew how to make it work. Naruto looked over them "Can you move?" he asked the two of them.

Natsu seemed confused by his question as Simon gave a quick nod "Yes. I can still move and do whatever is necessary." he told the dragon prince.

"Good. Simon..." Naruto said as he then helped Erza stand and the grip on Erza's shoulder seemed to tighten before he addressed the large man, "I want you to take Natsu and Erza and get them out of here." he said to the man.

Erza's eyes widened in horror as Natsu verbally fought the idea, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I AIN'T LEAVIN'! THIS WAS MY FIGHT BEFORE YOU GUYS CUT IN!" he yelled at the blonde dragon slayer.

Erza pulled back from Naruto's grip and looked up at him as he had a somber expression on his face. Her eyes focused dangerously and she firmly shook her head, "I'm not leaving here without you or anyone else." she told Naruto.

She would not allow for someone else to sacrifice their life just for her own. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to her. Then he moved and Erza's eyes widened as the feeling in her limbs vanished at the swift chop to her neck. She fell to her knees, hands still gripping his shirt desperately to stay awake as Naruto gently lifted her up. Why did he have to cheat like that at such a time like this, oh the little prick.

Her heavy eyes looked at him and he whispered out, "But I can't protect you against him. I can't protect any of you while fighting him. And I won't lose someone else ever again." he told her silently.

She pleaded with a weak voice, "D-don't-" but he ignored it.

"Simon, you need to take her and get off the island." Naruto carefully handed the injured woman off to his friend who took her in a bridal carry to not exasperate her wounds.

Simon looked down at the redhead teetering on consciousness in his arms before looking at the blond "Naruto... even if I take Erza away...all Jellal needs now to complete the Tower is someone with the sufficient amount of power. That means he could use you too." Simon said.

Simon then spared Jellal a look as the Wizard Saint just seemed to stand away from them in silence. The Darkness Mage was confused by his lack of action before addressing the blond once more, "You can't let yourself get caught by him. If you have to-" he didn't finish as Naruto interrupted him.

"I know that." Naruto interrupted before giving him a firm look, "But I can't let Erza get stuck as a pawn for someone's sick game. So please... get her and Natsu out of here." he told the big man. Simon was conflicted as he looked between Naruto and Erza in silent contemplation. Could he really choose between his allies like this?

He spared a look towards Jellal as he merely stood there in wait before lowering his head. He turned around and started carrying Erza away to safety at the request of his old comrade, condemning him to a fight against his evil friend and silently begging for his forgiveness. Naruto watched them walk off before speaking lowly, "Natsu...you need to go too." he told his fellow pink haired dragon slayer.

"No way in hell." the injured teen spat back with a growl, "Don't think just because you pop in and say so that I'm just gonna walk away. This was my fight first." Natsu declared. Technically Natsu was right about that, but he knew Naruto was also trying to prove a point.

Naruto gave a smile, "Technically it's my fight as you ain't in no shape to kick his ass." Naruto told Natsu.

Natsu scoffed "That's tough shit." Natsu argued as he started stepping forward to pass the blond and continue the fight, "I ain't gonna let you take this fight all by yourself-" Natsu didn't get to finish as he was blocked from moving any further.

"Natsu..." Naruto immediately held out his hand to stop Natsu's stomp forward as the pink-haired man turned to look at him. Natsu's eyes eased a little once he saw the plight on Naruto's face as his old friend looked to him. "I need you to go with them...because you need to protect the others in case anything goes wrong. I'll give everything I've got but against him. To be honest I'm not sure it will be enough. You need to be there for everyone...because I might not make it back this time." he told Natsu. He needed to be the one to find their parents and then kick their asses for abandoning them if this indeed happened. He needed to be the one to find Lisanna and bring her home if there was no other way. He needed to be the one to lead Fairy Tail through the darkness when there was no light for them to see with. He was Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel, just like he was Naruto so of Raiun.

"You don't get to fucking say that you prick." Natsu growled out to his fellow dragon slayer. Naruto looked up at the angered glare Natsu was locking in on him as the Dragon Slayer spoke, "You don't get to take my fight and then say you might die. That's not you. That's this place messin' with your head. You don't say that you're gonna take my fight and then die, it's not gonna happen you hear me. And you're stronger than him." Natsu pointed at the blond accusingly and almost growled out angrily, "You don't get to die in this place. You don't even get to let that thought cross your stupid head. We are making it back to the guild. You have to make it back to play with Happy and Cyclone and finish the guild and get rent money for Lucy...plus Erza still needs to kick your ass for knocking her down like that."

Natsu stood up straight and placed his fist against Naruto's chest before sternly stating, "You win this fight... and you come back to Fairy Tail. You help me find Igneel while I help you find Raiun. No exceptions." he told Naruto as a small smile came back over Naruto's face, still without any real conviction behind it but with a ghost of admiration aimed towards Natsu.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll see you soon then." he told the pink haired man.

"Damn straight." Natsu lowered his fist and started to move towards the stairs before saying one last thing, "Naruto...kick his ass." he told the blonde haired man.

Naruto just nodded before Natsu made his way down the stairs to follow after Simon and Erza. The blond stood there silently, his hand balled into a fist at his side and his hand slowly uncurling from the fist he had unconsciously made. He waited another moment in silence before asking over his shoulder, "You're just going to let them go?" he asked Jellal.

"They won't get far. I'll make sure of that." Jellal said to him. There was...something unnerving hearing Jellal say something so dark like that so casually. He took in a deep breath before finally turning around to face the blue-haired man. The two Wizard Saint's stood across from each other, taking a moment to size the other up.

There was so much to say but they knew there was nothing else that could change the paths that had set them down this far. Naruto spared a look around the room made of shimmering Lacrima and blankly droned, "You definitely know how to decorate a place I'll have to give you that one." Naruto told the man.

"Had to make some serious changes in order to make this thing work in the first place." Jellal said before narrowing his eyes and looking around with disdain in his voice, "I don't know how those morons from the cult were ever hoping to make this work in their lifetime. They were probably going to push it on their descendants to finish after generations of slavery." he said.

"And you did it in eight years. All it took was forcing your friends to work tirelessly for all that time and lying to them." Naruto spat out sardonically, "How does it feel to finally finish?" he growled out to his fellow Wizard Saint.

"No reason to be so derisive." Jellal countered, "I know no matter what I did and for what reason, as long as it involved the Tower of Heaven then I was putting myself at odds with you, Erza, and everyone who knew the true threat of the R-System." Jellal stated to the blond.

"So what are you going to do about the Magic Council?" Naruto inquired while looking around at the Lacrima. "If they can't use Etherion on this place anymore then they'll probably send a small army to attack you instead." Naruto stated which was true as it took a lot of power to make Etherion work.

A smirk came to Jellal's face "With you, the new leader of the Wizard Saints, why would they have need of an army when you are here instead. Ishgar's most powerful Wizard... Besides that won't be a problem considering I've destroyed their headquarters and dismantled Etherion in the process." Jellal said. His enemy looked shocked by that bit of news as Jellal created a quick Thought Projection of Siegrain at his side that quickly waved and disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Jellal continued, "Nothing left to chance." he told Naruto.

Naruto's grit his teeth and then got control over his anger by taking in a deep breath and sighing. He looked at Jellal silently, "Simon said that you only need someone with enough power to finish the Tower now, right? He said I'd be enough to finish...but you aren't going to use me, are you?" he asked Jellal.

Jellal only shook his head "When I think about the new world in my mind, I can't imagine you being the key to ushering it in. You're too stubborn. And I'm certain you'd somehow screw up the whole plan if I put you in it." Jellal said.

"And you really think Erza isn't stubborn enough to change something like that if she tried?" Naruto asked rhetorically. That was the understatement of the century that redhead was more stubborn than Raiun when she didn't get her cheesecake.

"Oh no." Jellal let out a dry laugh and shook his head, "If there was one person I thought could be more stubborn than any of us if she wanted to be, it's Erza. But I believe if I could tell her how this new world could be beneficial...how good it would be to start over, then maybe she'll do this willingly." Jellal said before he spread his arm out towards the sea and what laid beyond it.

"I could rid the world of all the Dark Guilds that corrupt it. I could stop all the needless pain and suffering people are put through by others. I...could stop people from killing others. I could bring Erza and the others parents back to them. They don't need to suffer anymore." Jellal said to him. Naruto's shoulders slumped at hearing Jellal talk about the benefits of what he was doing. He said he wanted to fix the world. Bring back the ones they've lost. Protect the people out there that couldn't be reached in time when they needed it the most. It sound nice. It sounded peaceful... But he knew better than anyone that it was all a lie.

A world created with the help of Zeref, the Black Mage that's warped history and created so much death after all this time would be too risky. And if Jellal wanted to complete this plan...by letting Erza die... it was bullshit... He wouldn't let it happen. "So you want to finish what your friend the Salamander started. Very well." Jellal said as he turned to face Naruto.

"You won't win Jellal... I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do." Naruto declared as he drew his head back **"Shaku** **ryū no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he released a sea of flames at Jellal. Jellal however jumped out of the way of the flames and crouched down.

 **"Meteor** " Jellal called out as a seal appeared underneath him and he vanished.

Naruto covered his fist in Iron "You're not escaping from me Jellal." Naruto said as he clashed with Jellal's fist creating a shockwave. Naruto ignited his foot and sent it at Jellal's head **"Shaku** **ryū no Kagizume** _(Scorch Dragon's Talon)"_ Naruto declared as Naruto's foot connected with Jellal's head. Jellal brought his arm up and blocked up the strike. Jellal then grabbed the leg of the dragon slayer and threw him across the tower. Naruto dragged his hands across the ground to stop himself before he did a backflip and landed on his feet.

Naruto then covered his body in lava and then slammed his fist forward onto the floor **"Yo** **ryū no Kakazan** _(Lava Dragon's Floral Mountain)"_ Naruto called out as lava suddenly erupted out of the blue Lacrima into the shape of a flower ironically. Jellal activated his Meteor once again and called upon his water magic and doused the lava causing a thick cloud of steam to erupt. However it disappeared as Naruto ate the boiling hot steam like it was a plate of Mirajane's spaghetti. Naruto drew his head back for another roar **"Fuu** **ryū no Hoko** _(Steam Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he sent a twister of hot steam towards Jellal.

Jellal blocks the roar with a wind wall causing the steam to swerve around him. However this was what Naruto wanted as he covered his fist in his new element **"Hakuei** **ryū no** **Ashiginu** _(White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk)"_ Naruto called out and then he releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows towards Jellal. The combination of white light and thick shadows tear apart the top of the tower, but yet again Jellal manages to dodge using his Meteor. Jellal stops and begins to hover above Naruto and a seal appears where several streams of fire come out and rain down on Naruto, only for Naruto to eat the flames.

The two vanished in a burst of speed before colliding together and sending a massive shockwave out in every direction, splintering the Lacrima around them. Naruto's hands blurred away as he tried to hit his fellow Wizard Saint, while Jellal continued to block him. Naruto threw a wide right hook hoping to strike his blue haired opponent, only for Jellal to dodge out of the way. Jellal ducked in and landed several powerful jabs into the blond's side before he covered his body in iron to strengthen himself. He slammed his foot down, cracking and cratering the floor as he continued to try and land an attack on Jellal's form.

The Wizard Saint looked at the damage the blond was causing and yelled, "DAMMIT! WILL YOU GUY'S STOP ATTACKING THE TOWER!" Jellal roared at him. What was it with his enemy's attacking what he had worked so hard on.

Naruto covered his arm in iron before transforming it into a sword and he swung it down trying to hit Jellal only to succeed in damaging the tower more. "NOT A CHANCE!" Naruto yelled back as he continued to throws attacks and strikes in every direction, in hope of either hitting Jellal's speedy form or leave lasting damage on the Lacrima. The blond looked to Jellal and yelled out, "THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM JELLAL! YOU CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST ME AND PROTECT THE TOWER AT THE SAME TIME! BUT ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DESTROY THIS PLACE AND THAT'S THE END OF IT! YOU LOSE EITHER WAY!" He swung his arm and left a deep trench along the length of the room, "GIVE UP JELLAL! THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN FIGHT ME IS TO SACRIFICE THE THING YOU'VE GIVEN YEARS TO COMPLETE! CAN YOU HANDLE THAT JELLAL?! CAN YOU REALLY RISK THIS FIGHT?!" Naruto yelled at the blue haired Wizard Saint.

Jellal froze in a corner of the room and watched as Naruto merely focused on destroying the surroundings and destabilizing the magic. And it was working. The Lacrima continued to shimmer and shake unstably as waves of magic started to release from their containment. This was what Naruto wanted. In order to avoid fighting his opponent any further, he was willing to destroy the efforts and work he, Jellal, and his friends had been giving for eight years. And he was right. That was the only way this fight was going to end. If they continued, the Tower of Heaven would be destroyed in the process.

It would all start back from square one. So what was he going to do? What could he do faced with this option in front of him. Naruto yelled and roared at the top of his lungs, releasing a flurry of his fastest and heaviest attacks in every direction possible to destroy what he could of the top floor. If the container was broken and the magic was released, then this place would become useless. If he destroyed the Tower, then everyone would be safe. If Jellal ran away from this, then they would just follow and capture him by whatever means necessary. He wouldn't be able to run anymore. No matter what corner of the world he escaped to, they would find him.

Naruto continued to attack the crystal tower only for Jellal came flying in from one direction and a burrow a fist down into Naruto's side. "GAAAH!" Naruto yelled out as he spit up a glob of his saliva as he was sent careening down into the floor with such force that he cratered it on impact. Naruto groaned as he sat up and glared at Jellal. He slowly got to his feet and continued to look at his adversary with narrowed eyes. "So you ready for round two?" Naruto asked as he wiped the spit away from his mouth.

Jellal smirked at Naruto "It's over Naruto, you've lost." Jellal said as a seal appeared around Naruto surprising him by what type of spell it was.

"Is that, an Amaterasu Formula?" Naruto asked.

Jellal waved his hand "Just shut up and die." Jellal said as the seals glowed.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed as the spell activated and detonated. ***BOOOOOO** **OOOOOOOOM*** the spell shook the entire tower as it exploded. Several seconds after the tower stopped shaking a bolt of lightning flew up out of the cloud of dust and made its way around Jellal. However in a surprising factor Jellal could see Naruto within the bolt of electricity. Naruto swung his leg and struck Jellal in his back sending him sprawling across the floor where he skid to a stop on his stomach. That kick had hurt more than he had thought.

Naruto smirked as a shadow covered his face with the exception of his glowing eyes "To think that was only one leg. I still have the other one as well as both my hands. Not to mention the rest of me. If I combined that into one attack it'd be a hell of a lot stronger than the kick I just gave ya. You wanna try me?" Naruto asked darkly as lightning began to spark off his body erratically.

It was at this time Erza came running up the stairs gaining the two Wizard Saints' attention Jellal, even though he looked at Erza continued to speak "You talk big, although I can't blame you. There's an air of confidence that comes with you, but it's not indicative of your skills." Jellal said and then looked back at Naruto.

The two Wizard Saints then jumped at each other "You can't beat me!" Jellal yelled.

"Oh yeah just watch me." Naruto yelled as their fists collided and another explosion occurred as their power rose from their colliding position nearly throwing Erza back. Erza was watching with wide eyes _"I had no idea Naruto was this powerful. Was he really holding back in the Wizard Saint placement match?"_ she thought to herself as she watched the two Wizard Saint's clashed against each other in a show of power. ***FWOOM*** There was a resounding shock as the two strikes negated each other and the combatants were separated.

Naruto landed in a crouch, his eyes focused with determination before dashing forward and catching Jellal with a hook as the blue haired Wizard Saint started getting up. Naruto found his opportunity. He had caught Jellal before he could escape with his speed. The blond started landing staggering punches back and forth across Jellal's cheeks as the man grunted in pain with each strike. Naruto ignored the pain shooting through his body as he watched Jellal "IT'S OVER JELLAL!" Naruto yelled as he watched Jellal stumbled on his feet but still not fall. What did it take just to knock the guy down. For gods sake he had already been beaten so why didn't he stay down.

Jellal looked at Naruto and charged without saying another word forcing Naruto to do the same. There was a resounding smack as Naruto's fist impacted against Jellal's palm. The blond looked at him in surprise and tried to pull back before the Wizard Saint clamped down on his fist like a vice. Jellal slowly stood up, his brown eyes peering into Naruto's with more will and determination than ever before. Jellal scowled and slowly pulled back his fist, "Don't think...for even a second...THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE NOT WILLING TO LOSE!" Jellal roared as he struck Naruto in his gut with a powerful right hook.

 ***BAAAAM*** Jellal's fist dug deep into Naruto's gut and had enough force to lift him off his feet. Jellal released his fist and watched as the blond doubled over, grabbing his stomach in an attempt to ignore the pain and a choked moan escaping from his lip. He could use his healing spell, but he would be utterly drained o the point he would die. And he wasn't willing to hal himself just so Jellal could win and get his hands on Erza. Naruto's eyes shuddered in pain before a mix of bile and spit spilled out of his mouth. He had taken strong punches before...and he had gotten hurt enough that he felt it through his body...

But Jellal's punch...it was so much stronger than he thought. It was so much heavier than even Laxus' own when they had their own bouts with one another. Before he could look up again, Jellal came in with another hook across Naruto's face and sent him flying across the room. The whiskered Mage's body flew before Jellal chased after him quickly, landing dozens of devastating strikes over his prone body before striking him down into the floor. Naruto's eyes went white from the pain before Jellal kicked him up into the air, "I WON'T FORFEIT EVERYTHING I'VE CHASED AFTER! IF I MUST REBUILD, SO BE IT! BUT I WON'T ABANDON THIS CAUSE!" Jellal yelled.

He jumped up with Meteor, appearing over Naruto at the top of his arc before clasping his fists together and bringing them down on his chest, "EVEN AGAINST YOU!" Jellal roared as he brought both his fists' down upon his back. ***BAM*** Naruto's body rocketed down and nearly shattered the entire floor from the force as Naruto laid sprawled out from the heavy attack. He gave a pained cough and tried to lift himself up as Jellal stayed hovering over him and crossed his hands over his head. A massive black mass of magic started to swirl and gather over him with spots of light peering through the powerful darkness.

An immense suction of air started swirling into the magical attack as Naruto pushed himself to his hands and knees. Erza struggled to climb the last stairs before finally reaching the top and feeling the massive surge of air cause her red hair to billow. She looked up and saw Jellal flying overhead, a massive surge of Heavenly Body magic collecting and gathering over him. She looked on in shock before her gaze traveled down and she saw Naruto trying to lift himself to his feet. Her eyes widened and she reached out to grab him, "NO!" she yelled out in horror. She wouldn't make it in time, and Naruto would be dead before she reached him.

" **ALTAIRIS** " Jellal roared. Jellal then threw the mass of black magic down on top of Naruto as a deafening explosion rocked the entire floor. The blond's entire form was engulfed by the extraordinary attack as a shockwave spread out and cracked the entire room from the force. Ezra's eyes looked on in horror as her hair blew back from the explosion. She stared hopelessly at the center of the blast before the smoke was blown away by the gust of wind passing through the broken Lacrima. The black shroud passed and revealed the massive scorch mark that covered the deep and brunt crater in the Lacrima.

And in the center of it was a facedown Naruto, unmoving and completely unresponsive to the shimmering magic around him. Erza stood in shock and silence, her eyes void of all light as she stared at Naruto's body. He wasn't making a move. His chest wasn't even moving. The injured Requip Mage just stared down in apprehensive dread at her best friend's defeat. She felt empty. Cold. Like everything was lost. Like at that moment...there wasn't anything left in her world. Another friend... had died... just so that she could live... Why... why did this always have to happen to her. First it was old man Rob... and now it was Naruto.

Erza forgot about her injuries. She forgot about the pain that had crippled her and the fatigue that had gripped her. Everything that had made her slow and caused her to arrive late to his side was forgotten as she merely stepped forward with her gaze focused on his form. She reached out and muttered in an empty voice, "Naruto..." she said quietly. And slowly she watched as Jellal descended directly in her path and stood between her and Naruto. Erza seemed to acknowledge his presence as she stopped and lowered her hand. Jellal kept his eyes firmly on Erza as he recognized the emptiness in her once vibrant eyes and the anguish that would soon take its place.

He wouldn't dare look back at Naruto's corpse. Naruto had fought and died to defend Erza. Jellal's was just somehow stronger. Now... He had to finish what he started. "I've won." Jellal announced without a shred of pride or joy to be found in his words. His gaze was unreadable yet focused as he looked at the despondent redhead in front of him. Despite the Tower breaking and crumbling apart around them, Jellal spoke in a quiet voice as he knew Erza could hear him, "But the Tower of Heaven is breaking. Soon enough this whole place will come crashing down and the magic will be released." he said quietly.

He spoke with a disappointed voice at the destruction of his work before he looked down at Erza, "I'll need to rebuild...and I'll need to take you with me." Jellal said as he looked at her. Erza didn't respond as her head lowered and her bangs covered most of her face. Jellal knew he wasn't going to get a response from her like this. He was taking her away from everything she knew...and he had just taken a life of a person she called friend just o get to her. He closed his eyes before opening them up with a bit of hope, "I can bring him back." he told her. He noticed Erza react shuffling around on her feet as he tried reason to her.

"Once I make this new world, I can find a way to bring you and him back to life. If you just come-" he didn't finish as Erza looked to him and growled.

"How could we live in that world?" she growled out towards Jellal. Her shaky voice finally spoke up and interrupted the blue haired Wizard Saint's speech. She looked up, her eyes a mix of sadness, despair, and anger with tears forming in her eye. Her voice hitched before she shook her head, "This world you want-any world you want-if it can only be built upon the pain and death of other people, can not be considered a paradise! If I had the choice, I'd rather stay dead than live in it! And if I'm the last key to realizing it..." she said before trailing off.

She summoned a sword into her hand and raised it as the tip nearly punctured Jellal's chest, keeping him at bay before he could step any closer. The tears streamed from her eye and Erza grit her teeth in contempt as she shook her head, "Then I will keep resisting. As long as my body has blood and my will has a purpose, I shall stop your cause however I can." she yelled out. Jellal slowly blinked and looked down to see a drop of blood going down his chest where the blade breached the skin.

He closed his eyes, steeling himself for whatever he had to do next as he started raising his hand, "Fine..." he said to her, "To the bitter end." he said to the redhead. Suddenly, he felt a powerful grip wrap around his wrist as Jellal looked back in shock. He was pulled off his feet and lost his balance as he saw a bruised and bloody fist come down on him-

"HAAAA!" Naruto yelled as his punch struck Jellal's cheek and slammed him into the Lacrima at their feet, splintering it under the force as the man's cheek ripped from the force. Right now Jellal was wondering how the dragon slayer was even alive at this point. Erza too was astounded at how Naruto managed to survive a strike to his body as she had felt the amount of magic in the strike to him.

Jellal's body immediately reacted to the attack and he leapt as far away from the attacker as possible. His vision was blurred for a moment and he lost feeling in his face before he looked up in shock at his opponent. Naruto's fist lowered in front of him, his body covered in bruises, burns, and blood as he painfully gasped and wheezed for air and he collapsed to his knees as a memory, one of the few good ones, he had with his father made its way to the surface of his mind. Jellal was a monster, and why wouldn't he be one he was absorbing the energy from the Etherion magic that was within the tower as it seeped out of the broken crystal's

* * *

 _Flashback:_

* * *

 _"Hey, how tough is this magic yer teachin' me?" the voice of a young blond asked his new father figure._

 _The mighty black and blue dragon looked down from where he was carefully stalking their prey and questioned, **"What was that brat?"** he asked the child._

 _The little blond-haired child was looking up at his father and questioned again with increased interest "I said how tough is this magic yer gonna be teachin' me?!" he repeated again while rolling his blue eye's._

 _Raiun just looked forward and furrowed his eyes at the target **"Well, magic can't be tough. It's an abstract, metaphysical idea. Certain types of magic can make an individual tougher and stronger if that's what you mean."** he said to the child. Raiun then focused on the deer and rabbit that frolicked in the small field of the forest. This was the effort of a alpha-predator stalking its prey. Complete silence. Erase your presence. Erase your existence. Complete control. Steady your breath. Focus your mind. And when the time comes...pou- _

_"HEY! RAIUN!" Naruto yelled while jumping in front of Raiun's face._

 _Unfortunately, the blond's abrupt and excited yelling made the wild animals suddenly aware of the alpha predator watching them from several meters away and they all ran off to safety away from the two of them. Raiun looked at the situation in shock before one of his eyes twitched and he slammed his face into the grass with exasperation. He sighed while little Naruto kept bouncing up and down "Hey! Hey! Hey Raiun! You didn't answer me!" Naruto yelled out at his father_

 _. Raiun sighed before looking back up and resting his head on the ground **"What are you talking about Naruto?"** he asked the blond. _

_"I'm talkin' 'bout this Dragon Slayer stuff ya been teachin' me! Is it gonna make me tough or not?" he asked the dragon._

 _**"Hmmm...I suppose we should test it out then to see if there's a change."** Raiun said after a moment's thought before he lifted his large hand and flicked Naruto across the clearing with some small force from his talon. _

_"_ _AHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" the blonde's voice rang out as he bounced along the ground before skidding along the grass for several moments and finally planting firmly in the dirt._

 _It was silent with only the distant sound of chirping birds before Naruto popped back up on his feet with dirt marks and small, annoyed tears in the sides of his eyes. "HEY YA JERK, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the blond yelled at the dragon._

 _Raiun raised his head with some amusement at his son's anger at him, **"You asked if the magic I was teaching you made you stronger and tougher. Well you seem fine to me so you must be getting stronger."** Raiun said pointing to the blonde's body._

 _"YOU COULDA JUST TOLD ME YA'KNOW!" Naruto yelled at the dragon before plopping his butt down in the dirt and wiping off his face and shorts while grumbling about what an abusive father Raiun was to him._

 _He then looked over himself and saw he really didn't get too much damage before he started grinning. He started shaking with excitement "This is so cool!" he exclaimed._

 _Raiun tilted his head in confusion **"What is?** " he asked the child._

 _Naruto grinned at his father "I'm so strong with this magic stuff! It's so cool!" Naruto said as he was beaming with excitement before throwing his hands up in the air. "When I finally get to meet other people, I'm gonna show 'em just how strong a Dragon Slayer really is!" he yelled out to the skies._

 _Raiun slowly walked out of the forest and into the clearing **"Well that also depends on if they haven't met a stronger Dragon Slayer than you."** the dragon said to the blond child. _

_Naruto's mirth and excitement escaped his voice and he looked up at his father "What?" he exclaimed._

 _Raiun lowered himself and sat back down in front of the blonde-haired boy **"Well there are other Dragon Slayers in the world. There may be a chance that you meet one stronger than yourself.** " the dragon explained to the kid. _

_"Other Dragon Slayers?!" Naruto yelled as he ran and climbed up Rauin's arm before he was looking over his father's snout and in his eyes. "Raiun, are you teaching others the same magic as me you jerk?! Do I have brothers and sisters I don't know about or somethin'?!" he yelled at the dragon._

 _**"What? No. I mean-well technically they could be considered cousins or at least relatives of some kind but-I'm losing my train of thought."** Raiun said as he shook his head before continuing._

 _ **"Naruto... son.. there are many other dragons around the world. And a few of them may have taken on children and students of their own. That effectively makes them Dragon Slayers as well."** he said to the child._

 _"Ooohhh..." Naruto said as he looked down for a moment and it looked like a thought was crossing his simple little mind before he asked, "Hey, are the others stronger than me?" he asked the black dragon._

 _Raiun thought for a moment **"Well, that depends. You'll just have to meet with them and see for yourself."** Raiun said as he thought about it. _

_Naruto scrunched his face, not satisfied with that answer before another idea came to mind "Well are the other dragons stronger than you?" he asked his father._

 _ **"Absolutely not."** Raiun boasted with a smug turn of the nose, **"I'm the Dragon King if you haven't noticed. Which means I'm the strongest dragon there is."** the dragon said. _

_"So if you're teaching me how to be strong, shouldn't I be the strongest?" the blond asked._

 _**"That's entirely up to you and the other Dragon Slayers Naruto."** Raiun replied to the young dragon slayer._

 _"Well I wanna be the strongest out there!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _ **"Then prove yourself to be the strongest."** Raiun said with a small smile as he looked at his son's enthusiasm. **"Just get stronger and prove you're stronger than every other Dragon Slayer out there."** he said believing in the child._

 _"Ok!" Naruto answered happily before making a blank stare and tilting his head, "How do I prove that?" he asked._

 _Raiun rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling and answering his son. **"Don't lose."** his voice echoed through the blonde's brain before it vanished._

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto stood up once again surprising Jellal. But then again... he had heard rumor that dragon slayers had an extraordinary magical damage tolerance so this was also expected from the blond. Jellal smirked "So you're still able to fight are ya, well good this allows me to show you what true despair is like." he told his fellow Wizard Saint.

Naruto just balled his hand into a fist "I won't allow for you to win... not now... not ever." Naruto declared as he slammed his fist into the crystal floor causing it to crack, and also stop Jellal in his tracks. What was he doing? Did he know what he was bout to do and the consequences of his actions if he did so.

"What are you doing?" Jella demanded.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm bringing down the house." Naruto said as he then punched the floor again causing large amounts of the floor to break apart while the tower shook on its foundations... he really needed to thank Gildarts for those small lessons on Crash when he saw the old man again. Naruto then picked up one of the larger crystals and... bit into it surprising them.

"Don't do it Naruto. Etherion contains elements from all kinds of magic. You don't know what it'll do to you." Erza exclaimed as she watched the blond eat raw magic. Was he crazy? Eating raw magic was like asking for a death sentence.

* * *

Enter Fairy Tail OST-DRAGON KING

* * *

The God of Ishgar smirked at her "Erza... did you forget that I can use any draconian element I please... I got this." he told the redhead as he took another bite out of the Etherion powered crystal. He ate more and more of the crystal until it was gone. He then picked up another and proceeded to chow down on it before his magic began to explode from his body cratering the ground where he stood. Naruto then began to glow as scales began to form on his body covering him head to toe in burning blue scales. His body glowed from the sheer heat he gave off while the floor under him melted into slag while both Jellal and Erza began to sweat heavily. (1)

 _"W-what is with this heat? It's unlike anything I've ever felt in my life."_ Erza thought as she tried not to pass out from dehydration.

 _"I-it's almost as if I'm standing next to a star... could this be his Dragonforce..."_ Jellal thought before it grew freezing cold. This caused the two to unconsciously wrap their arms around their bodies as they tried to stay warm. _"W-what t-the h-hell. I-it s-suddenly got s-so c-c-cold."_ Jellal thought as he saw his breath appear in front of him while his teeth chattered. Erza requipped, with what little magic she had, into a snow suit sighing in relief as she wasn't cold anymore.

Naruto smirked as he watched his body start to change a third time. Black steel scales began to coat his body, although it was still cold as hell, and frosted over a bit before they changed a fourth time. His body was then coated in thick shadows that oozed off him like a dark messenger from hell before that too faded away into another form. This time Naruto sparked with grey electricity that sparked around his body before arcing at some of the crystals destroying them. Naruto then looked up at the blue haired enemy "Get ready Jellal... cause I'm coming for you." Naruto declared as his body changed once again, but this time he glowed white, an almost complete opposite of his shadow form.

"Come then, and do your worst." Jellal roared as he charged the blond.

Naruto charged just as molten rock began to flow off his body "Let's finish this!" Naruto roared back. Just as they clashed their forearms together Naruto's scales shifted once again to a powerful white that destroyed all the small crystal pebbles under his feet where they turned to particles of dust.

Jellal was sent flying back from the sheer power Naruto had from just clashing with him where he couldn't help but think _"So this is the power of a dragon... amazing... but it's not enough to stop me now."_ Jellal thought to himself.

Naruto drew his head back and released a large beam of light from his mouth **"Jin** **ryū no Hoko** _(Dust Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out.

Jellal dodged the attack, although a few of his hairs got turned to dust, before he waved a hand at Naruto "Nice try, but that's not even enough to try and stop me." Jellal told the blonde. "Now taste the power of the stars **"Grand Chariot"** Jellal calls out.

"Naruto watch out!" Erza exclaims worried for the dragon slayer. The power of Heavenly Body Magic wasn't something one could fool around with. Jellal placed both of his arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out.

Seven Magic Seals were then summoned in front of him and connecting together, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then released a powerful light that blasted down on the blond, forming the same pattern on the ground before Naruto begins to swallow the magic as it is a form of light. "Dammit." Jellal curses as he watched the dragon slayer eat his magic.

"My turn." Naruto says as he turns into shadows and vanishes before Jellal. He then appears behind the man as his scales shift into a combination of all his magics... the Primordial Dragon's Dragonforce.

Drawing his fist back just as Jellal turned around **"Genshiryū no Go Ken** _(Primordial Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto yells out as his fist strikes Jellal across the cheek sending him flying through the air. Naruto reappears with his arm extended where Jellal's neck crashes into his arm in a clothesline.

It hurt like hell for Jellal that was for sure, but he still got up to fight the blonde haired man "You may have the Dragonforce, but I have something better **"Abyss Break"** Jellal calls out as the magic seal appeared over his head. "Now take this!" Jellal yelled out as a large beam of energy came out of the seal aimed at the blond. As it emerged Naruto saw the combination of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water Magic and began to devour it just like he did with the blue haired mans Grand Chariot.

Jellal curses again as he forgot that Naruto was able to eat just about any elemental magic. With a wave of his hand another seal appeared above the blond "May the heavens shine down upon you **"Grand Chariot** " Jellal roared out as he creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his blonde haired opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power afterwards. Naruto flashes away before the magic could strike him where he appears above the blue haired maniac.

"Not today Jellal **"** **Genshiryū no Hoko** _(Primordial Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto roared as he released a powerful beam of all kinds of dragon slayer magic. Within the beam Jellal could see small shards of Iron.

A few molten rocks showing that it was lava. Some blue fire, along with small rocks sparking with electricity, surrounded with water that had sharp blades of wind. He could also see sharp blades of white and dark shadows indicating a combination of White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Alongside those Naruto saw a beam of white energy that Jellal knew wouldn't be good for his health if struck as well as several other elements he couldn't define. In the end Jellal got hit with the beam and was sent careening through floor after floor after floor, one after the other causing the ground to shake and the tower to slowly crumble down to the ground creating a large cloud of dust.

Naruto had caught Erza as they were falling and gently sat her down on the ground. Jellal got up and scowled at the blond "How dare you... how dare you defy the will of Zeref." Jellal yelled at him.

"I do it because I can... unlike a punk bitch like you." Naruto said.

Jellal growled "It doesn't matter I can rebuild the tower- Jellal went to say but Naruto vanished only to reappear in front of Jellal "I don't care... time for you to go to sleep." Naruto said as his arm shifted into a iron scaled arm where he quickly drew back his arm. With a single punch to the chest Jellal went flying where he crashed into a wall that collapsed on top of him... and all was still... it was over... the tower of heaven was no more... damn it all to hell... he was exhausted...

Naruto walked over to the downed form of Jellal and pulled him out of the rubble. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket confusing Erza "Naruto what are you doing he's already beaten." she said to Naruto.

Naruto looked to her "I'm sorry but from what I was told by the king those who commit acts of treason like this are automatically sentenced to death. Would you rather him rot in prison for the rest of his life or would you rather him be free from the burden of having to possibly go insane where he comes after you again." Naruto said as he looked at Erza.

"I'd rather him rot in prison what kind of question are you asking." Erza stated.

Naruto gave a sad look "I have no choice Erza, he betrayed not only the council by lying to them, but he also committed treason, it's an automatic death sentence. When the Rune Knights get here, and they will be, they would just execute him on the spot rather than lock him away. I'm just doing him the favor of waiting that much longer." Naruto said to the redhead. Erza couldn't help it but think about what Naruto had said. She realized, he was right. When the Rune Knights came as she knew they would they would just kill him rather than throw him in a prison where somebody could break him out later.

"Alright... just get it over with." she said looking away. Naruto sighed sadly and then stabbed the blade into Jellal's chest for a quick and painless death. He then laid Jellal down gently and then gathered some crystals and began stacking them. Erza seeing what he was doing gained a curious look, but as she was sad at the loss of her friend didn't say anything. When he was done Naruto had a large stack of crystals half his height with Jellal's body placed on top of it with his arms on his chest. Naruto left the Wizard Saint medallion as a show of honor and then drew his head back before releasing a torrent of flames onto Jellal's corpse.

The crystal's caught flame and allowed for the flames to spread across themselves before Jellal began to burn. Naruto then looked around to find Erza silently crying at the loos of someone she once called friend. Naruto didn't know how he would console her, but he knew that for Erza standing beside her during this would be more than enough. Naruto slowly walked away as the flames spread across the tower before it all went up in flame. Naruto led Erza back to the beach where everyone stood watching the pyre burn higher and higher. Neither one of them spoke a word as they watched the magic crystals burn away releasing the magic into the air.

Naruto felt bad he had to kill a man like Jellal as he didn't seem all that crazy, well he did but there was something off about his attitude, but it was inevitable. He knew that Jellal's old friends felt bad due to the fact Jellal had died, but he thought they looked more relieved to be free from working on the tower more than anything. Erza was an emotionless person right now as she tried to think of something to take her mind off her friend's death. Natsu looked to him and nodded his head showing that he had faith in him throughout the whole fight and he was just glad he hadn't died in the fight. Naruto sighed to himself, it had been a long weekend.

* * *

 _ **And that is a wrap. Tell me what you think and leave me a review.**_


	14. Chapter 14-Moving On

_**And we are back in action with another chapter.**_

* * *

After returning to the resort with all of Erza's friends they had a small celebration with some fireworks provided by Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Naruto. Cyclone and Happy were still wary of Milliana due to the fact she had them stay so close to her during the ride back to the resort, but they were slowly opening up to the young woman. Naruto and simon traded a few secrets on their magics and how they worked. Simon had come up with a few ways to use Naruto's techniques as his own darkness spells while Naruto had come up with a few from Simon's own spells, which were really good. When they parted ways Naruto packed up and left the group, sans Cyclone, at the resort.

He had felt he had more than enough relaxation and wanted to get back to the guild. So he arrived three days before they finished their job on rebuilding the guildhall. Naruto walked over to Mirajane and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around "Oh hey Naruto how was your vacation?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged "It was fine. Listen do you know where I can find the old man at?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh huh he's in the office right now." she answered him. Naruto nodded his head in thanks and made his way into the office, only to see Juvia and Gajeel there getting their stamps.

"Naruto-sama look Juvia is an official member of Fairy Tail." she exclaimed as she showed him the mark on her leg.

Naruto nodded his head "Nice, very nice Juvia." Naruto said as Juvia blushed and quietly thanked him. Naruto then looked to Gajeel "Well well look at this Black Steel Gajeel in Fairy Tail as an ally." Naruto said as Gajeel gave a dry laugh at him.

"Very funny Prime, but just remember we've got a score to settle." Gajeel said and left afterwards.

Naruto then looked at Juvia "Juvia not to be rude but can I talk to the Master alone?" he asked her. Juvia felt a bit down, but since it seemed like Naruto had important business to have with the old man so she quietly left. Naruto then turned to the guild master, and Makarov had a serious look on his face.

"So you want to talk, well talk." Makarov said to the blond. So with that Naruto began to explain what had transpired during his time at the Akane resort and then at the tower of heaven. When he was done he sat silently and waited to hear a response from the old man.

Makarov however sighed and then looked the boy in his eyes "While I do not condone killing it seems that you saved a lot of people trouble by doing what you did." Makarov said.

Naruto was confused "So I'm still a part of the guild?" he asked causing Makarov to nod.

"Yes and while you are my leader now due to your position you must remember that I basically hold a equal position as your guild master." he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Thank you Master." Naruto said with a bow.

Makarov then opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a box and presented it to Naruto "This came in yesterday for you. It's from Albert Serena former leader of the Wizard Saints... as promised." Makarov said to the blonde.

Naruto took the box from the old man and nodded his head "Will there be anything else?" Naruto asked. Makarov waved his hand and Naruto left without another word. Naruto walked out and saw Juvia standing there as if she was waiting. Naruto gave a wave to the young woman "Hey Juvia." he greeted her causing her to smile widely.

"Hey Naruto-sama what do you have there?" she asked as she walked over. Naruto smiled as he opened the box to reveal eight different colored orbs. Naruto knew what they were... Dragon Slayer Lacrima... There was the Purgatory, Gale, Sea Dragon King, Cavern, Steel, White, Shadow, and finally Ice Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

Naruto looked to her as he pulled out a Lacrima that was blue in the shape of a dragon's head and handed it to her "Dragon Slayer Lacrima... take this one as a welcome to the guild gift." he said as she took the Lacrima from him with wide eyes. Naruto walked down the stairs looking at the seven different Lacrima in his hands.

To be honest he didn't know why he made the bet with the former leader of the Wizard Saints, but now that he looks at these Dragon Lacrima he was glad he did. Naruto saw Gajeel sitting at a table eating a meal, and Naruto seeing as Gajjel was a Iron Dragon SLayer decided to be nice. He reached into the box and pulled out a solid silver dragon head and sat it by the dragon slayer getting a confused look from Black Steel "What the heck is this?" Gajeel asked with a mouth full of food.

Naruto chuckled "It's a Dragon Lacrima. It's meant to boost your abilities with your magic." Naruto said before walking off. It was almost time for the Fantasia Parade so he was excited.

Naruto then found a empty table and pulled the rest of the Lacrima out as well as a sheet of paper. Naruto read the paper and it turns out that the paper was instructions on how to put them in his body so Naruto quickly worked on implanting them into his body. When he was done he admitted he felt a bit more powerful, but he knew that it was just something that was improving his overall ability. Juvia came running over gaining his attention "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama Juvia needs help." she said causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Well what kind of help do you need from me?" he asked the beautiful young woman.

"Juvia doesn't know how to place the Lacrima in her body so can you help Juvia out here Naruto-sama?" she asked him as she pushed the Lacrima in his hand. Naruto shrugged and grasps the Lacrima in his hand and motions for Juvia to sit where she quickly does so. Naruto then scooted forward causing Juvia to blush, however what Naruto does next causes her to become so red steam starts to rise off her face due to how embarrassed she was.

He placed the Lacrima to her chest and channels his magic into it and the young woman who was beet red. He watched as the Lacrima slowly disappeared into Juvia's body until it had been fully absorbed fully. Naruto sighed "There you go one dragon Lacrima has been implanted in your body." Naruto said to her.

Juvia bounced with joy "Juvia is so happy now. Juvia is a dragon slayer like Naruto-sama and Gajeel-san." Juvia cheered happily. Naruto said nothing as he watched her cheer before she jumped into his arms and started to hug him "Thank you for this gift Naruto-sama. You are so kind to Juvia, Juvia will never forget this." Juvia said to Naruto. Naruto took the weird girls actions as normal and so without second thought he hugged her back for a few seconds before he pried her off with a small smile.

"Your welcome Juvia. Now would you like me to help you learn how to use your dragon slayer magic, or would you rather train alone?" he asked her.

Juvia blushed but she didn't want the man of her affections to think she was helpless so "Juvia would like to figure out how to make her dragon slayer magic work on her own thank you for the offer though Naruto-sama." she told Naruto. Naruto nodded in acceptance and then watched as Juvia left to go get some training in. Naruto sighed. What was wrong with him, he had once been happy like Juvia was, but he didn't want to lose another person he was close with like he had with Lisanna.

Naruto contrary to most girls beliefs was not as dense as they thought he was. However the sound of cheering gained his attention "Welcome everyone to the new and improved Fairy Tail Guildhall." Mirajane cheered while everyone began to celebrate. Naruto joined in the festivities, but he didn't celebrate hard. Naruto didn't really like to celebrate things, but he stomached that feeling for once as this was a special occasion. When he had felt he had, had enough celebrating he left for home as it was late in the evening. He of course felt Juvia following him, but he didn't really care about it as she was just going to keep stalking him.

Naruto stopped and sighed before he looked up to the sky. It was a lovely night that was for sure, and he wasn't so sure when he had last saw the stars shine as brightly as they were now besides the night he spent with... Lisanna. Naruto smiled and turned "You can come out Juvia... I'm not going to yell at you I promise." he told to the now revealed Juvia who walked out from the tree's to see Naruto looking at her. Naruto motioned for her to catch up to him before he resumed his walking. Juvia ran to catch up to Naruto where she quickly fell in line with him.

She then looked at Naruto "So where are we-I mean you going Naruto-sama?" Juvia asked him.

Naruto chuckled and looked at her "I was actually about to turn in for bed. Do you have some place you can go or would you like me to accommodate you at my house?" he asked her without trying to sound like a pervert.

Juvia blushed deep red at that "J-Juvia would like to go with you Naruto-sama." Juvia said. Naruto had to hold off a hard laugh, she really was like Lisanna with the exception she wasn't her. She wasn't Lisanna at all for she was a new person altogether, and her name was Juvia. Naruto nodded and continued to walk towards his house while Juvia followed him. His house wasn't big as it was a two bedroom single bath house.

It wasn't much but it was comfortable. Juvia looked at the pictures lining the walls and could see ones that depicted a group made of Natsu, her love Naruto-sama, and a white haired girl. A few of them even showed Naruto and the young woman holding each other intimately which made her a bit envious as well as curious. She could see the love that the two of them had for each other in their eye's, but she also wondered what had happened to make them split apart. She looked to Naruto who had been in the kitchen getting something to drink. She then looked to the next picture and could see that it was of her dear and the girl where they were smiling.

It showed Cyclone, who was with Mira currently as she was preparing him a treat, the young woman who appeared to be younger as well as a younger Naruto. They were both smiling happily as Naruto held her close. Naruto had a smile that could melt a lot of hearts, more specifically her own, while the girl just looked happy to be held by her lovable blonde. Naruto walked into the living room with a cup in his hand and saw Juvia looking at the pictures of him and Lisanna when they had been a thing before she turned to face him. And as if he knew what she was thinking he nodded his head and then motioned for Juvia to sit down on the couch.

"Let me guess, you were wondering who the girl in the picture's with me and Cyclone were?" Naruto asked as they took their seats on their separate pieces of furniture. Juvia nodded slowly and Naruto explained who and what the pictures were about. He explained that he had a girlfriend in his past, but she had died on a job. Juvia's heart went out to the powerful blonde even more when he said that he was so saddened that he lost a piece of himself that day. He then explained how he had been single ever since and with that he finished his tale of his past love. He didn't really mind telling people, but this made twice he explained his love life.

Naruto then looked at the clock on his wall "It's late. I'm going to turn in Juvia you should too. I'll let you take the spare room, which is down the hall and to the left. Goodnight and pleasant dreams Juvia... chan." he said. He didn't know why he had called her 'chan', but there was something about saying it that felt right. He had gotten over Lisanna a while ago, but now he was thinking of the future and so far he wasn't complaining. Juvia hearing him call her 'chan' gushed and began to blush so hard her face was similar to a steaming tomato, one of his favorite snacks besides ramen, and she quickly hurried down the hall to the guest bedroom so he wouldn't notice if he hadn't.

Naruto stayed awake just in case Cyclone came home early and so he couldn't help but go outside to look at the stars. He hadn't told anyone this, but it was one of his most favorite things to do even when he was little he would do this. He then heard the sound of lightly walking feet and turned with a small smile. Cyclone came walking up to him and sat down beside him with a sigh of comfort. Naruto sat down beside his small friend and sighed in contempt, this was what he enjoyed, hanging out with his friend with no worries. Cyclone looked to Naruto "So who's in the guest bedroom?" the short cat asked Naruto who chuckled in return.

"I think I finally understand what Lisanna said by don't get attached." Naruto said.

"Oh really? Also you haven't answered me." the cat said.

"It's the rain girl Juvia. She didn't have a place to go to for tonight so I'm letting her crash in the old storage room." Naruto answered.

"Ok now back to my question on really now." the cat said as he waved his arm wanting the details from his friend.

Naruto laid back "I think it's time I let go of my past and start to move forward with my life." Naruto answered his friend.

"What brought this on if I may ask?" the cat asked him.

"The look in her eye's say's it all Cyclone." Naruto answered the exceed.

Cyclone smiled. So he had finally decided to heed Lisanna's advice after so long now. About time now that he thought about it. Cyclone looked at Naruto "So any idea what you're going to do now?" he asked his friend.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Not really sure, but if it works out then I'll just move on with her. As leader of the Ten Wizard Saint's I am an automatic S-Class wizard due to the fact that I hold the position. I'm going to call a meeting between the others and I'm going to see what there is to be done about the now empty position. Other than that I'm just gonna live my life one day at a time." Naruto said as he remembered his father's words to him.

Cyclone nodded his head "Cool. I guess I'm gonna turn in so don't stay up late my friend." Cyclone said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head in return "I'll just stay up a bit more before I turn in as well." Naruto replied to the black cat. Cyclone nodded his head and headed inside leaving Naruto alone. Naruto looked back up to the sky "Stars huh... it's just like you said Lisanna... when I thought I was all alone, you come back in your own way." Naruto said to himself. After he had gotten his fill of stargazing he went inside for sleep. The next day Naruto left for the council in era and found it was destroyed so his message he had to deliver wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

So with a sigh Naruto and Cyclone left Era and headed back to the guild due to the fact that Era was under reconstruction from a dark wizards assault. With nothing to do Naruto decided to take a job with Cyclone which was to capture some guy from prison and wanted to rob a family for their prized ring during their priceless ring. Naruto managed to capture the convict, after he realized he had taken his magic with Magic Drain. The fight lasted a couple minutes, but then Naruto found out his reason for trying to take the ring. He had wanted to marry the daughter of the short man, and turns out they knew each other when they were little, and the girl accepted his proposal.

The dad was in outrage as he didn't like the fact the man was the son of a servant who was marrying his daughter. Naruto shrugged and told the old man to suck it up and deal with it as that was what happened. Needless to say Naruto didn't get paid for the side comment he gave to the old man. Not that it mattered as Naruto made more money with his status as the leader of the Ten Wizard Saints than the man ever did in his lifetime. So with his job over, and the criminal captured Naruto returned to the guild just in time to see the others return from Akane resort. Naruto gave a wave to them "Welcome back. I assume that your vacation was fun." Naruto said.

Natsu looked at him with a deadpan expression "Uh dude you were with us so you know how it was." the pink haired dragon slayer pointed out.

Naruto laughed and then shook his head "While that may be true I left almost a week early to go report Jellal's treason to the council. However the council has been disbanded for the time being and a slot for the Wizard Saints has been left open. So it is with a conscious decision that I make this. Erza Scarlet you are hereby inducted into the Wizard Saints as a honorary member until I can have a meeting with the king to actually make you a true member of the ten." Naruto said as he looked at the shocked Erza.

Natsu grinned widely "Wow that awesome Erza great job." Natsu said to her.

Erza was still stunned "B-But I'm not worthy of the title. What did I do to get this?" she asked the blonde haired man.

Naruto shrugged "Well as leader of the saints I have the power to not only induct whoever I see fit to have the rank, but I can also remove someone from the ranks as well. With Jellal's untimely death there is a vacant spot left open, and I would rather chew my arm off then give such a position to Natsu who has the brain of a avocado." Naruto said as they laughed at Natsu's yell of what he was being called which in turn served to make them laugh even more.

Makarov chose this time to get on the stage, which was new, and give an announcement. When he managed to get the mike down from its holding place he tapped it "Alright I think it's time we began celebrating the new guild being finished." he said as the entire guild cheered. "So with that I want to introduce two of our newest members. Come on up kiddo's." Makarov called out. First to walk onto the stage was Juvia. "This is Juvia one of our newest members. Now tell me if this girl isn't a cutie that you wouldn't work with." Makarov said with a smile. Juvia just waved to the guild members happily before she looked at Naruto and blushed.

Juvia stepped back to let the next person walk up "And finally we have someone that you may recognize but let's give him a warm welcome. Here is Gajeel." Makarov said as the Iron dragon slayer walked out shocking the group.

Natsu was seeing red nearly "Gramps are you serious this guy trashed the guild." Natsu seethed.

"It is better to help those in need than to push them aside Natsu. Besides he needs a place he can work so play nice." Makarov said to the pink haired teen who was grumbling to himself. "And now let's rock this joint." Makarov said as Gajeel and Juvia jumped off the stage and onto the floor as the lights went out causing the guild to fall into complete silence.

Then a solitary light shown on the stage to show Naruto sitting in a chair. Behind him sitting behind a set of drums was Natsu, and beside Naruto was a clothed Gray with a electric guitar in hand with a small smile on his face. The guild cheered for them as Naruto waved back "Sup everyone. Been awhile hasn't it?" he asked as they all laughed. "Well instead of giving a excuse as to why I haven't done this in a long time I guess I should just jump right into it and start playing huh." Naruto said as he reached his hand out and grabbed a guitar that Mira held out to him before she got down off the stage so the dragon slayer could play his song. Naruto didn't know what he was going to play them, but he had an idea to say so with that he began to strum the guitar. This was for the guild as he had promised.

* * *

 **Enter: Sean Kingston: Eenie Meenie**

* * *

 _ **{Naruto surged his Light Dragon Slayer Magic and the lights seemed to dance through the air around the guildhall}**_

 **Eenie meenie miney mo**  
 **Catch a bad chick by her toe**  
 **If she holler (if, if, if she holler) let her go**

 _ **{Suddenly people gasped as they saw a image of Lisanna appear in front of them. Then a image of Naruto appeared. Naruto was holding her tightly. Both were smiling brightly with joy.}**_

 **She's indecisive**  
 **She can't decide**  
 **She keeps on lookin'**  
 **From left to right**

 **Girl, come a bit closer**  
 **Look in my eyes**  
 **Searchin' is so wrong**  
 **I'm Mr. Right**

 _ **{Then suddenly Lisanna stood up and walked away with Naruto reaching out to stop her from going. Instead she just held up a hand and he halted where she walked off.}**_

 **You seem like the type**  
 **To love 'em and leave 'em**  
 **And disappear right after this song**  
 **So give me the night**  
 **To show you, hold you**  
 **Don't leave me out here dancin' alone**

 _ **{The image of Naruto broke into tears when she left, never to return.}**_

 **You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind**  
 **Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time**  
 **I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind**  
 **I wish our hearts could come together as one**

 **'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**

 _ **{However a new image appeared. A young woman, her features unseen as they were hidden by his magic.}**_

 **Let me show you what your missin'**  
 **Paradise**  
 **With me you're winning, girl**  
 **You don't have to roll the dice**  
 **Tell me what you're really here for**  
 **Them other guys?**  
 **I can see right through you**

 _ **{The young woman sat next to him, and soon time passed and days passed, then weeks, then years. They saw as both Naruto and the woman aged.}**_

 **You seem like the type**  
 **To love 'em and leave 'em**  
 **And disappear right after the song**  
 **So give me the night**  
 **To show you, hold you**  
 **Don't leave me out here dancin' alone**

 _ **{They then saw Naruto and the woman with a couple kids, and apparently another on the way, sitting on the same bench with smiles on their faces.}**_

 **Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind**  
 **Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time**  
 **Not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind**  
 **I wish our hearts could come together as one**

 **'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**

 _ **{It soon turned to a age where both Naruto and the mysterious woman were old aged, and had several grandchildren.}**_

 **[Natsu & Gray]**  
 **Eenie meenie miney mo**  
 **Catch a bad chick by her toe**  
 **If she holler (if, if, if she holler) let her go**  
 **Eenie meenie miney mo**  
 **Catch a bad chick by her toe**  
 **If she holler, holler, holler (let, let, let, let)**

 ** _{They sat on the old bench with their adult children and grandchildren around them. They wore the same smiles as they had when they were younger.}_**

 **[{Gray]}**

 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**

 **[All]**  
 **!Here we go!**

 _ **{Then scene changed and now all they saw was a extremely old Naruto sitting on the bench. His clothes were nearly rags, but you could still see the kindness in his eyes despite his current situation}**_

 **You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind**  
 **Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time**  
 **I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind**  
 **I wish our hearts could come together as one**

 _ **{The scene changed one last time and all that remained was the old bench. However it changed and a group of elderly men and women came to the bench with a larger group of children who had children of their own with them. They all sat on the bench and put up a camera and all said the same phrase "For family" where the picture was taken.}**_

 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**  
 **Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**

 _ **{A set of pictures was shown to be a young Naruto with surprisingly a smiling Juvia. The next was them when they were getting married. The one after was them in a hospital room with Juvia holding a baby. The next was them as a elderly couple. The last showed the children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren all with smiles on their faces as they sat at the same bench Naruto and Juvia first got together nearly a century ago}**  
_

* * *

 **End: Sean Kingston: Eenie Meenie**

* * *

When he was done Naruto, Natsu, and Gray gave a courteous bow for the guild to start clapping. Juvia was smiling at how beautiful the song was, as was Mira but her smile was one of happiness. Naruto had finally decided to move one after all this time. Naruto got down from the stage just as Gajeel went up and started to play... only to start saying nonsense after more nonsense which prompted Natsu to throw something at the Iron Dragon Slayer which prompted a whole new brawl to break out.

Mira however decided to play funny and put on some rock and roll music, which was a really bad idea, and then even more brawls started to break out across the guild. Makarov was literally crying his heart out as they had just finished the guild, and now they were destroying it.

Naruto got punched by Gajeel in the face and he too joined in on the two dragon slayers fight as he covered his fist in blue flame. He then threw his fist and struck Natsu who in turn turned and punched Gajeel in his gut, which in turn prompted the iron dragon slayer to strike Naruto in the face again. And with that a new celebration was well underway. "Shoo bee do ba!" Gajeel yelled as he threw a kick at Naruto. Naruto ducked allowing the kick to go over his head where it struck Natsu.

Natsu threw another punch at the iron slayer "I've had enough she do be bah!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel. Gajeel got hit in the gut once again as Natsu hit him.

However Gajeel ended up elbowing Naruto in the face "It's shoo bee doo baa ya moron!" Naruto yelled out to the fire slayer. Gray seeing the three dragon slayers start a whole new brawl stood up and bumped Erza, who had cake in her hand, making her drop it where she was in shock.

Gray looked to the three dragon spawn in frustration "Will you idiots quit screwing around already." he yelled.

Elfman stomped on Erza's already ruined cake making her shriek in horror "Listen up guys. If y'all were real men you'd all take this outside!" he yelled which prompted a now mad Erza to punch the Take-Over wizard in the face in anger as she yelled about Elfman ruining her cake.

Naruto grew frustrated as he kept getting elbowed in the face and drew his hand back **"Shakuryū no Go Ken** _(Scorch Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ he yelled as he struck Gajeel in the face. Gajeel transformed his arm into a iron club and smacked Natsu in the face. Natsu lit his foot on fire and hit Naruto in the back of his head with his Fire Dragon's Talon. Erza then picked up a table and proceeded to scare the life out of the members of Fairy Tail. Lucy seeing the fight break out quickly ran away and hid behind the bar.

Happy and Cyclone were hashing it out as well over a large fish, when there was another one right next to them, and were trying to claw the other's eyes out of their skull. Naruto couldn't help but smirk "Now this feels like home." he said off handedly before Gajeel struck him in the stomach once again.

"Don't slack off around me Prime!" Gajeel shouted out to him. Naruto head-butted Natsu causing the fire slayer to use his roar on the powerful blonde. Naruto and Gajeel jumped out of the way where the roar struck a pillar and destroyed it. Naruto drew his head back at the same time Gajeel did, not noticing Natsu standing in the middle of them, and let loose. **"Tetsuei** **ryū no Hoko** _(Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he released his breath attack.

" **Tetsuran** **ryū no Hoko** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Gajeel yelled as he released his own.

Natsu went white as he realized where he stood, and in the end was in the center of a massive explosion that sent many of the brawlers flying. When the cloud of dust settled Natsu was standing there burnt to a crisp before he fell face first to the floor. When the fighting finally calmed down the whole guildhall was like it was a war zone, which technically is true as the members had all been fighting against each other. Makarov was crying at the damages the guild had caused and he would have to pay for them.

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a field watching Juvia practice her Dragon Slayer Magic. He had to admit she was almost like a natural dragon slayer.

 **"Kaiōryū no Koshōken** _(Sea Dragon King's Breakdown Fist)"_ Juvia called out as she struck a boulder for the thousandth time that day. Juvia then turned to face Naruto with a smile on her face "How was that Naruto-sama?" she asked him.

Naruto stood up and walked over to where the young water woman stood. He sighed "I think it's time to take a break. You've been at this for longer than usual so why don't we go get a bite to eat." Naruto said to her.

Juvia was smiling brightly "Oh my darling you know just what to say to make me love you even more." Juvia proclaimed. Naruto found it a bit funny the way she talked, but then again Lisanna was not any better.

The duo then started to make their way into town where they could buy a meal so they could restore Juvia's magic so she could keep training. She was already good, but she wanted to be better than she was, and this was four days after having the dragon Lacrima implanted in her body. When they arrived at the diner they could see Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Gray, Happy sitting at a table together. Juvia was looking around at all the people that had come to Magnolia with wide eye's. She had never seen such a crowd before in her life. If this was what the Fantasia Festival was about then she wanted to be a part of it for sure this year.

"And I'm telling you, if you keep showing your teeth at me like that, I'll knock 'em out!" Natsu yelled out to Gajeel. And there goes the relative peace and quiet.

"Then go sit somewhere else! I was here first fire face!" Gajeel snarled at Natsu as his fellow dragon slayer matched his vicious glare, "You and your chuckle buddies had better pick up your shit and move! Or else I'm gonna start making gaps in your teeth! Starting with you." Gajeel threatened Natsu.

"You wanna try?" Natsu challenged the volatile boy with a toothy smirk, "Naruto kicked your ass once. He could kick your ass again." Natsu said.

Gajeel laughed at that one, "That was a one and done time." Gajeel said and tightened his fists, "Besides every dog has his day, and his just came at the same time as a billion shooting stars while the world's aligned and shit. Once in a lifetime. So I say bring it on, but I want you to expect him to be crawling his way back with a bent leg if he does." Gajeel stated back to the Salamander.

"Can you two idiots just shut the hell up?" Gray groused from the table while having to listen to the two snap at each other. The dragon spawn just ignored him as the Maker Mage's face twisted in irritation. He exhaled sharply and turned away from them, "You two get any louder and I'll freeze you assholes on the spot." he told them.

"What was that?!" Gajeel roared at the ice wizard.

"Say that again you stripper!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Oh, you two were listening now, huh?" he mocked them. Naruto snorted at that. He did not want to be sitting near them when he was eating as they might drag him into it as well which could start a whole new brawl. Naruto and Juvia walked by the group and sat at a different table. Them being together didn't go unnoticed by the others either. Erza had a small happy smile on her face _"So he's finally decided to try placing himself on the market for other people again has he. Well good luck Juvia you're going to need it with him."_ she thought to herself.

"Hey guys look Naruto's on a date." Natsu whispered to the group causing them to turn towards the Dragon Prince and his... date.

Gray smirked "So he's finally decided to move on. I must say that they don't make such a bad couple now that I look at the two of them together." the ice wizard stated.

Gajeel grinned "Juvia has never been one for dating, but if Prime managed to get her to agree to go on a date he must have some spunk now." Gajeel stated.

"Well Naruto is a man so let him and Juvia have their manly date." Elfman said. They all sweat dropped at that. Why did everything Elfman say have to involve things being manly it made no sense.

* * *

 _"Welcome everybody to the one big event you've all been waiting for! Some of you have come from very far and even some from very wide! Some have been counting down the seconds since the last year! Whatever it might be, I know we're all excited! And now we're ready to get it started!"_ Max announced in his snazzy suit and threw his hand in the air, _"Let's get the Miss Fairy Tail competition underway!"_ Max said into the microphone.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the booming cheer came from all the people that had filled out the guild hall as they celebrated the competition they had so patiently been waiting for finally started.

Most of the hall had been cleared out to accommodate for the influx of people. In fact there were only a few tables still along the floor and most had been relegated to stepping stools so people could see the stage better. The only table not being stepped on was occupied by some of the members that still wanted to watch the show but not get overwhelmed by the mosh pit. Of course that didn't stop some of them from still losing their minds. "GO, MIRA-NEE-CHAN! THIS IS SO MANLY!" Elfman declared and caused everyone around him to shy away before his next outburst caused their eardrums to bleed.

"C'MON LUCY! DON'T LOSE TOO BADLY!" Happy cheered, "IF YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND CRY YOU MIGHT END UP GETTING THE PITY VOTE!" Happy yelled out.

"SCREW YOU YA DAMNED CAT!" Lucy's ticked off voice behind the stage yelled which caused a few people to chuckle.

 _"And now let's get the show started! We're starting off with our favorite sexy veteran! She's been with the guild far longer than anyone, and we're all gonna remember her as the youngest person to have died from a liver failure solely from alcohol poisoning! The beautiful Card Mage! Cana Alberona!"_ Max called out.

"Damn right there better be an applause." The drunk's heels clicked across the stage as she strutted out. The brunette flicked then her hair back and smirked as the people lost their minds and started to call her name. She strolled up to center stage and flicked her hand out as several cards slipped into her fingers, "You wanna see a magic trick right? But a fair warning some of your hearts might just stop." Cana joked. Even more cards came to her hands before she sharply threw them out. The cards sailed through the air for a moment before swerving and turning over the crowd's head.

The cards started releasing bursts of colored powder, fire, lightning, and anything else that grabbed the people's attention. A veritable light show went off over their heads before it finally died down and Cana stood out proudly on the stage. And in all the excitement, she had shed her clothes and now wore a striped bikini that complimented her complexion and toned figure. The crowd lost their minds, men's cheers and whistles drowning out everything else as Cana playfully winked, "Told you that your hearts would stop." Cana said before leaving the stage.

 _"WHHHOOOAAAA! One moment she gives us the flash of the cards and the next she's giving us the much more desired flash we wanted! Is this girl a natural born entertainer or what?"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered. Cana passed by him to head backstage as he covered the mic and whispered, "Good move. How'd you know they'd love it so much Cana?" he asked her.

"Easy... Sex sells." Cana said before she grinned and made her way out.

 _"Alright everybody, ready for the next contestant?"_ There was a resounding yes as Max grinned. _"Okay! Then our next contestant is cute! She's a sparkling drop of rain on a cloudy day! Ladies and gentlemen I give you Juvia Lockser!"_ Max said causing the crowd to cheer some more.

The blue-haired newbie stepped out and blushed under the attention she was getting. Makarov clapped atop his seat on the tabletop, "You go kiddo! You got this!" he cheered with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to have any favorites old man." Naruto said as he looked to the old man.

"Naruto, they're all my favorites. This means that I have no other choice but to cheer for all of them." Makarov responded.

"Hello everyone." Juvia greeted and stood up bravely as her arms started to morph into Water. She smiled and started making the waves move to her whim, "Juvia has something to show all of you!" Juvia said.

A violent crash blasted droplets of water across the entire hall and let the crowd marvel at the beautiful sight. The water immediately pulled back into a vortex on the stage before it disappeared completely... And revealed Juvia in a bikini striking a very dirty pose. The people quickly lost their minds as Juvia beamed a smile and waved into the crowd. In one direction in particular. Naruto was clapping for the blue haired woman with a smirk on his face. Juvia blushed a deep red at her beloved's praise for her performance and bowed before she walked off the stage. Makarov could only look at the blonde with a glad smile on his face as he knew what this entailed.

 _"Okay, I think I'm spotting a theme here! Won't that be interesting to see it the other contestants carry that out?"_ Max said, _"And would you look who's up next! It's our mascot! Our lovely maiden! The face of Fairy Tail that gets us all the good attention after we wreck up a few towns! Let's hear it for the one! The only! Mirajane Strauss!"_ Max cheered out with the crowd. Even after the prior two contestants had exposed their bikini-clad bodies to them, the crowd had given the upcoming girl a much louder response. It was obvious who the fan-favorite was as the entire guild shook from the sound of their clapping alone.

The barmaid gave a humble wave and smiled as she took the stage. "YEAH! NEE-CHAN!" Elfman slammed his foot on the table and roared, "YOU GOT THIS!" he kept roaring which made people wince.

"Hello everyone!" Mira's voice carried over the crowd and they all greeted her in return as the kind woman giggled, "Well I'm not sure how I can compete with those two." Mira joked causing the crowd to start yelling- "YOU KNOW HOW!" someone called out from the crowd.

"YOU GOT THIS MIRA-CHAN!" Makarov called out.

"THOSE LAST TWO ARE LIKE HAGGARD OLD HAGS COMPARED TO YOUR BEAUTY!" Romeo yelled out which made people look at the seven year old like what the fuck is wrong with you looks.

"Oh thank you." She just smiled and waved, "Well I have something interesting I've been waiting to show all of you!" Mira said. Mira then covered her face and several dozen cameras were raised in anticipation to capture her showing. "Happy!" she said. She pulled her hands back to show the black cat head on her shoulders. It smiled and waved to everyone, "Aye!" the voice of Happy said.

"Way to go Mirajane!" Happy cheered. His voice was the only voice in a room of nothing but dead silence. She then swiped in front of her face against and she looked like Makarov's bony face on her voluptuous body, "It's the Master!" someone said quietly.

They immediately purged that sight from their minds. _That_ head on _that_ body did not mix at all. "And in celebration of his recent joining, everyone give it up for Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said as she waved her hand over face. Then the grumpy face of the stud-faced Dragon Slayer appeared on the barmaid's shoulders as some people gagged at the sight. Gajeel had started choking on his drink at the awful sight that was his manly head on a sexy ladies body.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Nice boobs you got there Gajeel!" Natsu laughed.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR HEAD UNDERNEATH MY BOOT FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT YA HEAR!" Gajeel roared out as he looked at his fellow dragon spawn. Mirajane happily changed back to normal and waved everyone off as she stepped backstage. There were a few random claps as people waited for her to leave.

"What a damn shame." Makarov shook his head, "And I thought that after all the magazine covers she's done she would have already known exactly what they would've demanded from her." the old man sighed out while Naruto shook his head.

"Gramps?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" Makarov responded.

"Shut up." Naruto said/demanded the old master.

"Okay." Makarov said simply and he did.

 _"Ok then, I'm sure I'm probably not the only one who didn't expect that to happen."_ Max simply said as he cleared his throat and grimaced after the poor showing of the fan-favorite model before his expression brightened, _"Speaking of the unexpected! Here she is everyone! The alpha girl! The top dog! When she comes a stomping, we all go running! Give it up for the Fairy Queen, It's the Titania herself, I give you Erza Scarlet!"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered again with high spirits.

Without hesitation, Erza jumped onto the stage and landed in a crouch. Before the crowd could even react, the armored girl's body already started to shine as she used her Requip to change her outfit, "Feast your eyes on this!" Erza said as her armor had disappeared and in its place was a Gothic Lolita fashion. The S-Class had her red hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon on top. Her boots were complimented with a pair of black knee highs that perfectly complimented her long legs. The black and white clothes fitted her perfectly, showing her curvy figure and lifting up her breasts with the help of the blouse.

The redhead smiled and winked to the crowd, "I think this will help do me some good yes." she said as the crowd eyed her form. "WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the crowd lost their minds. Flashes of cameras and people were jumping up and down cheering her name. Erza stepped up and gave a flashy bow to the crowd as they ate it up.

Makarov chuckled, "That's impressive." he said.

"Hahaha." Naruto snickered. "Erza did say she was gonna have to do something to get their attention, and I guess this was just as easy to be honest. So in the end what does this crowd get from this moment?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing but a few pictures and the chance of catcalling a woman? Why don't we just let them have it. This doesn't mean anything to her." Makrov said to the blonde who nodded in agreement.

 _"Didn't expect that from her, did we? I'm honestly kinda surprised. But I won't complain and I can see from the looks on your faces that you won't either! In fact some of you look a little too excited. We're in a public place here people so show some decency. Anyway, onto our next contestant! She's smart! She's cute! Our resident bookworm and the best looking part of the Shadow Trio by a country mile! Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Levy McGarden!"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered some more.

"I might not be flashing any of my skin tonight, but I'll still do my best!" Levy hyped herself up as she started writing words in the air. The Solid Script created magnificent creations in the air, elegant words and elements coming off them as people cheered in joy, "How was that?" Levy asked as the crowd cheered for her.

 _"Up next is the sharpest shooter from the West and had to make her way over here to the East just to have some fun again! The dangerous cowgirl! The only Quick-draw extraordinaire! Once known as the thug Mulan Rouge, ladies and gentlemen it's Bisca Mulan!"_ Max announced as she walked onto the stage.

"Y-you didn't have to bring that last part up." The green-haired shooter pulled down her hat to better hide the blush on her face. Once she had gotten her composure back she stomped her foot on the pedal. Suddenly a dozen clay pigeons and targets sprung up around the guild hall. People looked up in surprise when in an instant they were shot down by Bisca's expert shooting skills. The shooter fixed her hat and smiled as the crowd applauded, "Thank you for watchin'." she said with a bow as the crowd roared for more from her as she exited the stage.

 _"Alright everybody now we're almost done with the show and we'll be asking you for your votes in a few! But let's round this baby off! Last but not least! For us Fairies she's the spunky newbie we all know and love! For you visitors she's the rookie making waves with dozens of violent rumors spreading about her! Everyone give it up for Lucy Heartfilia!"_ Max announced as the young blonde walked out and waved to the crowd of people. She chuckled before starting to undo her jacket to reveal her performance outfit.

"TAKE IT OFF!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"I am taking it off! Geez, impatient much." She said as she tossed her jacket aside and grabbed one of her keys. She took a breath before beaming a smile, "And a one! And a two! And a one, two-" Lucy began to say but she was interrupted by someone.

"And done." someone said to her left.

"Eh?" Lucy froze after she had been interrupted by a more mature voice. She looked back and saw a beautiful woman strut out to stand in front of her, "W-wait what, but I haven't done my performance-" Lucy started to say, but was once again interrupted by the newcomer who gave a chuckle at the blonde's confusion.

"What is this really? Did you think you could throw a competition for Fairy Tail's most beautiful, wonderful member without me? When you think of the woman most embodying the traits of a Fairy, there's only me!" The beautiful bespectacled woman lowered her fan to reveal her face. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail out the side of her hair, her glossy lips in a sultry smile as she gently fixed her glasses up her nose. Her green dress was adorned with wings in the back, a skirt around her hips that led into blue stockings and heels. Her breasts were lifted up with her attire to better show the Fairy stamp on her right side of her bust.

She laughed and waved her fan up in the air, "The perfect Fairy! Evergreen!" the now introduced Evergreen said There were some confused murmurs over the crowd as to what was happening. But the Fairy members only watched in shock upon seeing her return after such a long time.

"H-hey!" Lucy didn't notice Max's surprise and approached the attention hog, "This is still my turn! You have to wait until I-" Lucy once again started to speak, and once again was interrupted.

"What are we on? A little talent competition?" Evergreen giggled as she removed her glasses before turning to the busty blonde.

"If it is, then allow me show you all my professional sculpting talent." she said.

"Lucy, get away from her!" Makarov shouted out. Lucy had no chance as Evergreen opened her eyes and a pulse of magic shot out from them. The Heartfilia woman was almost immediately turned into a stone statue, and frozen in place. The crowd gasped in shock and horror before Evergreen smiled, "Will that not be enough? Don't worry!" She then swung her fan out before needles of magic started flying out from them and tearing through the curtain which made it fall, "I made more!" she said as the curtain was finished getting destroyed.

There were screams of worry and civilians started running out of the hall when they saw the other contenders had been turned to rock. All the people escaped as fast as they could as the Fairies stood their ground and glared at the green-clad woman. Makarov stood up on the table and pointed out at her, "Evergreen! Change them back immediately! Or by god I will make you." Makarov ordered her.

"Sorry." Evergreen playfully winked and earned the scorn of the guild members watching her, "But if I did that then what would be your motivation for playing?" she said getting confused looks from the guild members.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" a wicked cackle echoed over the hall as two figures came flying in. One was a tall, spindly man standing atop a pair of totem heads. His face was hidden by a metal visor before he stuck out his tongue to show off the black Fairy tattoo stamped over it, "We're talking about the game of course!" he said before someone hollered his name out. "Bickslow!" the other figure had a pair of black, ink-like wings extending from his back that quickly vanished. He landed on the stage and kept one hand on the sword at his side.

His bright green hair covered one of his eyes as his perpetual frown looked out over the crowd. He stepped forward, "We're here to fight or did you forget what our part is?" the newcomer asked.

"Freed!" Makarov seethed.

"If you guys wanna fight then that's totally fine!" Natsu jumped out of his feet and smirked while pounding his fists.

Naruto got up beside him, eyes locked on the stone figures as the Dragon Slayer yelled, "Let's get this fight underway!" at the three. "If you guys are gonna keep them stuck like that then just come over here!" Naruto yelled angrily looking away, "I'll kick anyone's ass to get them back!" he stated with rage in his eye's.

"Good to know." Everyone looked over in shock at the familiar voice. Naruto and Natsu tried to look back before they both felt their heads being palmed. They saw a flash of yellow and a smirk before Laxus lifted them up and slammed them headfirst into the table and then the floor.

The figure over them disappeared in a flash of electricity before they heard- "YAAAAHHH!" Cyclone's pained voice rang out with Happy's as they were electrocuted by the blonde powerhouse. Laxus then grabbed the spasming Cyclone in his grip as the black cat made no attempt to free himself as the electricity circulating through his body prevented it.

"LAXUS!" Makarov yelled at his grandson.

"Well, glad to see you guys all come together here today!" he smirked, "Makes the message get through a lot easier!" Laxus stated to them.

"Laxus, let him go!" Naruto yelled as he flared his teeth and clenched his fists, "Let Cyclone go right now!" he ordered the man.

"Not just yet. Not until we're done playing the game." Laxus stated to the blonde dragon slayer.

"What game are you talking about?!" Gray yelled.

"This guild has become a joke. A laughing stock. You can't go to another town without even the most pathetic people mocking or ridiculing us." Laxus growled out angrily.

"We used to be the top! Our name used to mean something! But then we started accepting anybody into our hall. Weaklings! Failures! A tourist trap with novelties and games! Even the people that attacked and ruined our reputation in that fight with Phantom are now walking in our halls like they belong! It's a disgrace!" Laxus yelled out.

"LAXUS!" Makarov roared out. "So I've come up with a plan!" Laxus said as he ignored his grandfather's yell and smirked. "We're holding a game, and Magnolia will be the stage. We need to decide who in this guild is strong and worthy to keep carrying our name! So you're gonna go out there, and you're going to fight us." he said.

"Are you insane?!" Naruto yelled at his fellow blonde.

"The time limit is three hours." Evergreen continued, "You have three hours to find us around the town and beat us. If you don't..." she tailed off and her hand gently ran along Mirajane's stone cheek and caused a few of them to tense in fear, "I don't know what will happen to them." she cooed out.

"Y-you can't be-" Makarov stuttered out shocked.

"And don't try any funny business like trying to undo the petrifaction." Laxus warned, "If you try-" his hand sparked with lightning once again.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Cyclone roared in pain as he was electrocuted once again.

"CYCLONE!" Naruto yelled out as he saw his friend get electrocuted once again by Laxus.

Laxus continued to smirk "You get the picture." Laxus said with a dark smirk on his face.

"YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he charged the stage to kick Laxus' ass to a pulp. Laxus grinned and snapped his fingers as the whole hall was blinded by a flash of lightning. Naruto was still charging towards Laxus as the Thunder Legion held onto Laxus. He smirked, Cyclone cried out one more time before he disappeared in a flash and let Naruto barrel through empty space where they once stood and he crashed into the floor.

The blinding light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes again. When they did Laxus was gone, the Thunder Legion had vanished, and the girl's were still stone. The cocky S-Class Mage's voice rang out through the hall one last time. "LET THE BATTLE FOR FAIRY TAIL COMMENCE!" Laxus roared out.

"Master?" Max said quietly to the old man. Makarov wasn't sure how long he had been silent. His fists were clenched so tightly his arms started to shake and he was certain his hearing had gone for a moment. When he stopped seeing red the old master looked around to see all their anxious faces towards him for guidance.

Gray had a hand on Elfman's chest and was stopping him from running to the stage. A futile effort they all knew but still felt sorry for the lone brother. Natsu began pulling himself out of the heaps of wood that used to be their table. Happy was apologizing, ashamed for letting Laxus smack him away long enough to nab Cyclone. If he didn't snatch him away from the cat then he probably would have put Happy through a whole lot of punishment. He looked up at the stage and saw the girl's frozen in place like decorative statues. Once bright and full of life but reduced to stone and the prizes for this ridiculous game Laxus had proposed.

And on the stage beside them was Naruto, his shoulders rising and falling while he took in air. Probably hitting himself for not being able to grab Cyclone in time and just imagining how he was going to hit Laxus when he got the chance. Makarov couldn't blame the blonde. Makarov took a deep breath and looked around at everyone present. His voice was low and firm, carrying over the room clearly to everyone present, "I don't know what my idiot grandson is playing at but this is not a game. Endangering the girls. Kidnapping Cyclone. Trying to start a fight during the festival. I don't know...and I don't care anymore!" Makarov yelled as the guild started cheering in agreement.

"That boy has taken this too far!" Makarov roared as they all yelled in agreement.

"YEAH!" they all roared in agreement. "If he wants a fight, then let's give that brat a fight!" Makarov pointed out to the exit, "Let's get out there and find that uppity shit! And make him apologize to us and all these girls!" he seethed. "YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" They all started charging out the guild while roaring at the top of their lungs. The short master squared his shoulder and took a deep breath as his brow furrowed. He stalked towards the doors and seethed, "When I find you Laxus, I'm going to kick your - AGH!" he didn't finish as he was stopped by some kind of barrier.

Gray and Elfman looked back when they heard their master grunt in pain. They saw the wizened old man's face pressed up against nothing as he stayed just behind the guild entrance. The two men shared a look of confusion, "Old man, this isn't really the time to be playing around." Gray said to the elderly man.

"He's right, Master! We can't afford to waste any more time!" Elfman said to his guild master.

"Y-yes, I agree." Makarov stumbled back and before taking a deep breath. He started back in a run but slammed his head against nothing. He kept pressing himself against it but couldn't budge an inch past the entrance.

"A-and I would love to help, but I appear to be stuck behind these GODDAMN DOORS!" he yelled out.

"The hell?" Gray stepped up and grabbed Makarov by the shoulders before pulling him. He met a powerful force stopping him from pulling the old man through and groaned while Makarov was pressed up against the invisible wall, "H-He won't budge!" he stated very obviously.

"Let me try." Elfman said as he stepped up and easily enveloped the small man in his hand before yanking back as hard as he could. Makarov's body was compressed between Elfman's grip and the barrier he could not pass through.

"W-what's going on?!" Elfman stated confused.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! LET GO YOU IDIOTS!" the elderly Dreyar was finally released and left groaning on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up before they widened in horror, "He really did it." he said quietly.

"Huh?" the two looked up to see the dark purple letters hovering within the doorframe. Gray gawked, "A-are those runes? Did Freed seriously set these things up while we were having the contest?" he asked. **Rule: Those over the age of eighty and stone statues may not pass through.** the runes read out.

"Shit." Gray pulled on his hair, "They planned for this." he seethed angrily.

"They knew they'd never get away with this if Master was part of it," Elfman showed his teeth in a snarl, "And they were ready to hold Nee-chan and the others captive from the beginning." he man growled before he turned around and bolted, "GOD DAMN YOU LAXUS!" he yelled angrily.

"Elfman-" Gray started to say only for Makarov to interrupt him.

"Gray, just go!" Makarov warned the younger Mage while he continued to rub his aching face. He pointed out into the town, "Just get out there and do what you can! I'll figure out how to work with this!" he said.

"Okay!" Gray nodded and started running off, "We'll fix this! I promise!" Gray said and he began to run. Makarov watched in silence as Gray turned the corner around the guild yard and disappeared from sight. A situation where his family and children were all in danger...some held hostage and reduced to stone statues as the others were left to search the town for Laxus... And all he could do was stand here and watch. What was Laxus was after? Did he just want to test himself by fighting the other members of the guild? Did he want to prove he and the Thunder Legion were stronger and more capable than other members of the guild?

 _"We need to decide who in this guild is strong and worthy to keep carrying our name!"_ he thought to himself as he remembered Laxus' words. That wasn't what the guild was about. This place was never about finding the strongest people or being the toughest in the land. This was a home. A family. Where people came together and found the place they'd been missing from their whole lives. Why was Laxus twisting it like this?

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy cried out to his friend.

"I'm okay, Happy." Makarov looked back and saw Natsu lifting himself up from the destroyed table his grandson had planted him into. The pink haired slayer merely rubbed his neck and looked around at the empty hall "Can't believe that jackass blindsided me." The pink-haired man's eyes widened before he looked to the stage, "Naruto, are they-" he didn't finish as Naruto nodded his head.

"Fine. They're stone...but they aren't hurt." Naruto said as he took to checking on the girls after their sudden petrification. And one person in particular.

He raised his hand and gently cupped the cheek of Juvia softly. Another one taken from him just like Lisanna was. He knew she wasn't dead, but he very well might have been in that moment. Naruto pulled back his hand and let it fall to his side limply. His whole body begun to tremble from how tightly he was clenching his fists as he growled through his gritted teeth, "Juvia. Erza. Mira. Levy. Bisca. Lucy. Cana. Cyclone... All of them. I'm gonna make him pay for this." he growled angrily. "Everyone is already out there looking for Laxus. You two should go as well." he told the twin dragon slayers. This was bad since he couldn't get in he was being forced to do this.

We're going to stop him and make him realize what he's done." Naruto growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Damn right we are!" Natsu slammed his fists together and grinned, "If he wanted a fight I would have been happy to give him one!" Natsu said.

"Shut up already." Gajeel's gruff voice groaned from the bar as the men finally noticed an assortment of pans and metal mugs with bite marks in them. An arm covered in piercings palmed the countertop and lifted the owner up to reveal Gajeel with a scowl in his face, "Seriously how does this whole guild stand listening to you yell like that all the time?" he asked them.

"Gajeel!" Happy exclaimed gladly, "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out there fighting with everybody else?" he asked the iron slayer.

"I quit halfway through that crazy show. After seeing that one woman flaunt around those boobs with my face on..." Gajeel shuddered in disgust and Natsu snickered, "I decided to eat some of her stuff as payback. Some quality eats despite how crummy the rest of the place looks. So, there's a fight going on or something, right?" Gajeel asked as he cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Interesting. I kinda wanted to fight that lightning guy. Seemed strong." he stated.

"As long as you fight, that's fine." Naruto said with a frown, "But if you find Laxus then tell me. I call first dibs on kicking his ass." he declared as he grabbed his arm.

He wouldn't reveal that unless absolutely necessary "No." Gajeel quickly replied, "Ain't gonna happen, Prime. First come, first served." Gajeel said to the blonde.

"I agree. First one to find Laxus should get to beat him." Natsu grinned, "I'm totally up for that idea." he said with a grin on his face.

"All of you need to be careful." Makarov warned the trio of dragon spawn causing them to look at the old man with confusion written on their faces. What did he mean by that?

"Everyone's out there fighting but I'm sure the Thunder Legion have taken precautions. And Laxus has never been a pushover. Good luck out here, all of you..." he told them. The old man's eyes softened, "And please stop him before he goes too far." he asked them.

"On it, gramps!" Natsu made for the entrance with Happy flying by his side as he took an early start, "Laxus, ready or not here I - GAGH!" he didn't finish as he too ran into the same barrier Makarov ran into. They all flinched in shock at Natsu's agonized gasp as he slammed face first into the invisible wall. Happy kept sailing through and needed a moment to notice.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Happy asked his friend.

"Aaaaah." Natsu moaned on the ground as he cradled his chest and coughed, "W-what the hell?" he stated in confusion as the blue cat came back to his side as he pulled himself up and reached for the entrance. His hand spread out against the invisible wall as a flash of runes appeared for a moment before immediately disappearing.

He pushed a little harder but found no give to move past the barrier, "What the hell is this?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"H-how?" Makarov muttered in shock, "The rules are people over eighty and stone statues can't get through. So why can't you?" he asked.

"How can I not get through?!" Natsu stated as he pressed harder into the wall as his face scrunched up against it. "How is that fair?! I wanna fight too!" he wailed.

"Pfft, sorry to hear that, you geezer." Gajeel scoffed and walked past the stunned Natsu, "Guess you'll just have to stay here and imagine how much I'm gonna be kicking ass out there. Poor you." the Iron Slayer chided and took an inordinate amount of pleasure in seeing Natsu's depressed expression, "Like I said, 'First come, First - AH! FUCK!" he yelled in pain when he too met the barrier that Makarov and Natsu met mere moments before he did.

Gajeel reeled back after smacking straight into the barrier as well. He stumbled back and covered his nose before looking up in shock. He then looked back at the others and saw their expressions probably matched his at the moment. He turned back and instantly threw a punch, watching his fist hit nothing before screaming in anger, "NO FUCKING WAY! I'M NOT OLD LIKE THE LITTLE GEEZER OR THE PINK-HAIRED GEEZER! AND I'M NOT A ROCK EITHER!" he yelled in shock.

"Ha! In your face!" Natsu said.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he looked between his fellow arguing Dragon Slayers in confusion before looking down at Makarov. "Master, what is happening?" he asked in confusion.

"I-I don't know." the older Wizard Saint looked up at the rules of the barrier once again, "The Jutsu Shiki should only be able to keep in people over eighty and stone statues." he said as he read the rules for the Jutsu Shiki.

"Well what if Freed made other rules that aren't displayed or something?" Naruto asked him.

"Not possible. The rules of the Jutsu Shiki are iron-clad. As long as the processes are well-thought and planned out, it could be an absolute prison. But the rules for this magic have to be displayed. And those rules are the ones up there right now." Makarov said as he pointed to them.

Naruto looked up at the rules as well before looking down to see Natsu and Gajeel at each other's throat while Happy panicked beside them. The blond man shook his head, "Then what the hell is going on?" he asked Makarov.

"I can only think of one thing to cause this to happen..." Makarov cupped his chin, "It's your magic. Dragon Slayer magic is a Lost magic. Ancient styles of magic that can come with side-effects and other symptoms depending on the style used. I can only think that it's because of the magic that you wield that the Jutsu Shiki believes you to be over eighty. I'm not certain, but whatever the case you're all stuck here and can't go fight with the others." he told Naruto.

Naruto hung his head in anger. How was he meant to save Cyclone and all the girls if he couldn't get out and fight? "What's that?" Happy asked aloud as they all looked up to see what the cat was referring to. When they did they saw runes appear on the intangible barrier and form together into words.

 **Progress Report:**

 **Alzack vs Jet vs Droy**

 **Remaining members- Eighty-four**

"Why are they fighting?" Naruto asked.

Makarov's eyes widened in horror "Oh no... Laxus how could you do something like this?" he asked himself. For two hours they watched as the number of fighters dropped lower and lower from the high number of eighty four down until the barrier read **Progress Report:**

 **Remaining Members - three**

"That's it. All that's left is the three of you." Happy said before sulking in the air, "It's not even counting me and Master. How is that fair?" the blue cat whined as he was consoled with a pat on the head from Natsu.

"It ain't buddy, sorry." Natsu tried to cheer the cat up, "But if it's any help then none of us get to be out there fighting too." he told Happy.

"Damn it all!" Naruto yelled and made them all flinch back at his sudden outburst. He turned to his fellow Dragon Slayer with a scowl, "Natsu, this isn't a joke! This isn't like one of the brawls in the guild! Everyone went out there to help but they're beaten! Cyclone is still captured! The girls are statues! And they're gonna get hurt because we can't do a fucking thing about it!" he yelled out.

Makarov looked up at the panicking man, "Naruto-" he didn't get much further as Natsu beat him to it, "Yeah, I know that." Natsu replied before grinning, "But you shouldn't worry so much. Everyone else is gonna get back up soon like they always do. And it's not like Laxus is actually gonna follow through with hurting any of the others." he said. Naruto, Happy, and Makarov stared at the pink haired Dragon Slayer in shock.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as Makarov walked up to Natsu, "Natsu, Laxus isn't joking this time. He wants to take over Fairy Tail. And he won't stop until he succeeds in getting it." Makarov stated.

"Nah." Natsu waved off the idea, "Laxus is always spouting off crap like that but this place is his home! He isn't really gonna do anything to wreck this place." he said offhandedly.

"How," Naruto shook his head, confused at the pink-haired man's belief, "How can you be so sure of that?" he asked Natsu. "Well... Laxus is an asshole to everybody. Always has been the whole time I've known him at least." Natsu answered with a simple shrug. "But he's also been a part of this guild longer than most of us. This has been his home for years, and we've been his family." Natsu said to his friend who was in denial.

Natsu smiled reassuringly at the blond's stunned expression, "He might start a fight, but he's not actually gonna hurt Cyclone like he says he will. And Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza and the others aren't gonna get hurt either." Natsu stated. He then clapped the blonde man's shoulder with a grin, "Plus he can't technically win unless he beats us too. So he's gonna have to come back here to fight us. And when he and the Thunder Legion do, we'll be ready to win. So don't panic okay? We got this!" Natsu said with a wide grin on hs face. Ok Natsu was still an idiot it seems so yeah... next plan.

Naruto nodded his head at Natsu "Okay, I'll put my faith in that idea." he said as he looked over towards the girls, "I bet they'd be mad if they saw me waste all my strength yelling and - Gajeel, the fuck are you doing?" he asked as he noticed Gajeel hanging around Erza.

"Checking something out." Gajeel said. The Iron Slayer was walking over the stage and inspecting the petrified girls closely. He ended on Erza and looked her over critically before changing his hand to a long metal rod, "You think we can chisel them out?" he asked with a grin on his face. Was he insane he'd break them before that would happen.

"Huh?" the three others asked in confusion. "I mean they're covered in stone, right? Think we can just chisel them out." Gajeel suggested. Oh this was going to backfire big time Makarov just knew it.

Makarov palmed his face, "Oh my god." he said. He just knew this was a bad idea waiting to happen.

"Oh I get it." Natsu said as he knocked his fist into his palm, "That's actually pretty smart." he said as he thought about it.

"No," Happy replied, "It's really not." the cat said sagely. At least someone was on the same page as Makarov was or else the whole group of girls were in danger... hopefully.

"You are not chiseling them out!" Naruto said and made his way over to the stage to stop them from doing something stupid. "They're not covered in stone, they are stone! You'll break them if you do that!" he said as he climbed on the stage with them.

"And how do you know that, Prime? Ever been petrified before?" he asked the blonde dragon slayer.

Naruto shook his head no "No not really." Naruto answered the iron slayer who smirked back at Naruto.

"I thought so." Gajeel said in victory over his rival slayer.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Gajeel, if you seriously try to chisel anyone of them out of their stone, I'm gonna-" he didn't finish as Gajeel interrupted him.

"Calm down Prime." Gajeel huffed and threw his arms out, "I just wanna do something because I'm bored-" he didn't finish his statement either as the group went silent when Gajeel knocked Erza's statue over as it slammed onto the stage.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

It went deathly silent when they heard a crack follow. Happy blanched, "Oh shit." the cat cursed for probably the first time in his entire life. Nice choice of words Happy.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Gajeel panicked, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" he shouted in panic.

"OH FUCK!" Naruto immediately went to Erza's side as the cracks traveled over her form, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!" the blonde dragon slayer panicked.

"H-HOLD ON WE CAN FIX THIS!" Natsu said as he jumped up as well, sweat pouring down his face as his hand went ablaze, "LET'S BURN IT SHUT!" he suggested in fear.

"YOU CAN'T BURN STONE SHUT YA MORON!" Naruto yelled at Natsu as he covered his hand in magma. What were they thinking right now?

"HE'S RIGHT! HERE, SUPERHEAT MY HAND AND I'LL WELD THE CRACK!" Gajeel suggested as he held out his ironclad arm to Naruto and Natsu.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screeched out in panic when he saw the cracks spread wider and wider. Only for the rock to break away and reveal Erza in her normal form.

The dragon slayers all froze in surprise as the scarlet-haired beauty blinked. Her dark brown eyes blinked a few times before she sat up. The S-Class Mage looked herself over, pulling on her pageant outfit to see if everything was still together. "Huh...I guess we did just need to chisel it away." Natsu said now that the excitement wore off.

Erza stood up and rolled her neck and shoulders. The three boys stared up at her before she slowly looked back at them. They shivered at the look she was giving them... "Who knocked me over?" she asked darkly. Oh boy she was pissed. Yep that meant that it was now survival of the fittest here.

Natsu and Naruto slid away from Gajeel without a second thought. "Oh you fucking bitches." Gajeel said as he watched the two other slayers move away and practically sacrifice him to the red headed devil of Fairy Tail. Was this really what it boiled down to in the end. Erza punched Gajeel and called him an idiot for trying to break her.

Makarov sighed in relief "Thank goodness you're alright Erza." he said as he walked up to the redhead.

Naruto looked at the redhead Requip user "Erza do you know what's happening?" he asked her.

Erza nodded "I believe I do. Even though I was stone I managed to hear most of what was said somehow." Erza said to Naruto.

"Alright now it's time for us to strike back." Makarov declared as the number on the barrier went from three to four.

"Look the number is four now." Happy said as he pointed at the number.

"We can see the obvious Happy." Naruto said.

"It seems that the runes automatically update themselves, but now there is only four of us left to finish this." Erza said. "Actually Erza it's just you." Naruto said getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked the dragon prince.

"Our magic, plus the old man can't get by the barrier." he told Erza. Suddenly the number rose from four to five getting confused looks from the group once again.

"Wait it went up again." Natsu said.

"But who could it be? All the girls are still stone so how did it go up?" Natsu asked.

"Did you already forget about our most mysterious person?" Naruto asked his pink haired friend who was confused.

It clicked "We got this in the bag." Natsu said happily.

"What is going on?" Gajeel asked.

"One of if not one of the most powerful members we have in the guild is back." Erza said to the iron slayer.

"And he's back just when we need him." Makarov said. The sound of cracking filled the air and once again the group turned just in time to see Juvia turn back to normal while the number rose from five to six.

Naruto ran over to the water slayer "Juvia-chan are you alright?" he asked her.

Juvia looked up to the blonde man "Naruto-sama how am I back to normal?" she wondered aloud.

"It's your dragon slayer magic. It has nullification properties that's what must have changed you back." Naruto said to her while Juvia nodded.

"Why are you still here Naruto-sama and why aren't you out there fighting?" she asked him.

"Our magic is a lost form so we were trapped behind a barrier along with the old man. Natsu and Gajeel are trapped as well, but we managed to free Erza." he told the blue haired beauty.

"This is great and all but how are four dragon slayers of any use when trapped in a old building?" Gajeel asked as he jumped up on the stage with them.

"We have to have faith that either Erza or Mystogan pull through, if we don't then Laxus will win." Naruto told Gajeel.

"Well Erza just ran off so we have no choice but to wait." Gajeel grumbled. And to think that this was starting to get interesting too, guess some thing aren't as good as they seem.

"I do have faith. When that barrier comes down the four of us are hunting down Laxus and then we're putting an end to this." Naruto said to Gajeel as the four dragon slayers huddled up. "Alright here's the plan-

* * *

 _ **And that is a wrap so leave me a review and I will see you all on the flipside.**_


	15. Chapter 15-Battle for Fairy Tail

_**And we are back with another chapter of Son of the Primordial Dragon. The last chapter was meant to be given as a double update, but since I was a bit behind I was delayed until it was published so I hope that you can forgive me. Anyways without further ado I give you Chapter 15 Enjoy!**_

* * *

Erza was running through the town looking for that stuck up bitch known as Evergreen. However the sight of little orbs of light drew her attention as she dodged them. Laughter drew the redheads attention where she turned to see a smirking Evergreen hovering with her fairy wings out. Erza growled as her hand glowed where she pulled out a sword from her Requip space. "Well Titania let's see what you can do." Evergreen said. Wth that she started to glow even more where more golden orbs flew off her body towards the Fairy Queen. Erza started swiping the sword she had called on while her other hand glowed before she had a second sword in hand.

With that she swung the second sword and bisected a tower with the air pressure alone. "You know something I think we something we need to settle." Evergreen said as she smirked at the redhead.

Erza swung her sword again, while once more Evergreen dodged out the way. "And what would that be?" Erza asked the woman. "Besides the sooner I defeat you the sooner the others will be free." Erza said as she jumped at Evergreen.

Evergreen's body glowed again "Well first you'll have to catch me. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun"** Evergreen calls out as she shoots countless orbs of light at the redhead while Erza does her best to deflect them once again. Evergreen laughs "Not bad, but I think it's time to up the ante a little. So with that in mind let's see how you fare against twice as many." Evergreen laughs as she doubles the amount of golden orbs she starts to shoot even more orbs of light at the Fairy Queen. Erza starts to deflect them, but they just keep coming nonstop. Evergreen seeing the redhead struggle laughs "With this victory I shall be the one they call Titania for I am the true Queen of the Fairies." Evergreen declares. Erza sees she is making no ground growls to herself and herfeet glow where she calls on two more swords shocking Evergreen as she starts to successfully deflect the large barrage of light.

When she gets close enough to the flying woman Erza throws two of her swords at Evergreen and pins her to a wall shocking her as she was beaten. Erza walks up to the growling Evergreen "Release the others and I'm sure that the Master will allow you to stay in the guild." Erza says to her.

"Hmph if you think your little scare tactics are gonna work think again." Evergreen declares.

Erza scoffs "I could care less about scaring you. I swear if you return the other girls back to normal I will let you go. It's simple as that." Erza tells her.

Evergreen smirks "I think not. You see there is one thing my eye's allow me to do that not anybody really knows... Self Control." she tells Erza.

Erza quirks an eye. "Bow before me or I will use my eye's to shatter the others into millions of pieces." Evergreen says to Erza darkly. Erza keeps her eyebrow quirked and then her body glows. When the glow dies down seventy swords hover behind the redhead while her appearance is that of her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Evergreen turns pale at the sight of all the swords pointed at her.

Erza smirked "I'm actually impressed. I actually never thought you were the kind to threaten your comrades. If you shatter them then I will have you know your life will pay for the price of their own." Erza says just as darkly as the pinned Evergreen who chuckles nervously.

Evergreen shrieked in fear as the swords moved towards her at high speeds. As she continued to shriek Erza grew annoyed and walked over to her and planted her fist into the brown haired woman's face. "If you're going to bluff then at least try and bluff right." Erza tells Evergreen.

Evergreen's finger twitches as her muffled voice reached the redheads ear's "Alright you win..." she tells Erza. Meanwhile back at the guildhall all the girls that were still statues glowed before the stone covering them shattered into pieces revealing the girls unharmed.

"Hey what happened?" Lucy asked as she looked around confused.

"Yeah I can't remember a thing." Levy says in agreement. What had happened?

Juvia seeing as all the other girls had been turned back smiled "Juvia is so relieved to see that you are all alright." she says to them happily.

Natsu cheers when he see's the the girls turn back "Woo hoo Erza won." he cheered happily.

"Well thank goodness." Makarov said in agreement.

Naruto gives a dry laugh "Well what do you expect from Fairy Tail's Titania Erza?" he asks them before he smiles as well. Happy seeing Lucy was back to normal rams his face into her buxom chest crying in joy causing everyone to laugh. However their happiness goes higher when they notice the barrier change to show that in the fight between Erza and Evergreen the redhead won.

"Well would you look at that. Since Laxus has no more hostages this battle is as good as over." Naruto says.

"Indeed and when I find that boy I'm giving him the punishment of a lifetime." Makarov declares.

Naruto looks to the girls "Ok now that we got you guy's back there are some things you need to know." Naruto says gaining their attention.

"Like what exactly?" Bisca asked him.

"Laxus has it in his head that only the strong will be able to make Fairy Tail better. He's hosting what he calls the Battle of Fairy Tail to see who has the guts to stay in the guild if he takes over." Naruto says very seriously to the group.

"Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked confused.

Cana scoffed at that one "It seems that Laxus managed to outdo himself better than ever with this one." she says calmly.

"And now that you are all free I will not indulge this game any longer. The only reason I ever went along with it to begin with was because of the fact that your lives were all in mortal danger." Makarov states.

"We can't let Laxus get away with this." Mira says quietly.

"And he won't. If I have to then I will do something that befits the boy's punishment." Makarov tells the white haired woman. "Besides this is now officially done and done." Makarov says with a smirk.

Natsu raises his hand "Wait a second gramps." Natsu says gaining their attention.

"What is it Natsu?" Makarov asked the teen.

"Oh boy I have a feeling I know what he's gonna say." Naruto grumbled as Juvia gave a giggle.

"I don't know about taking hostages, but to be honest I don't mind finding out just who in the guild is the strongest." Natsu says as they all blanch at his words. Oh yeah definitely the same old Natsu. Natsu chuckles as he cracks his knuckles "So what are we waiting for let's see who's the strongest." Natsu declares playfully getting the others to laugh and somehow calm down.

"You never cease to amaze my friend." Naruto says laughing.

Suddenly the barrier starts to act up drawing their attention. "Hey what's going on with the barrier?" Gajeel asks.

Naruto shrugs "I don't know but it sure is acting funny." he says as he stands up. Letters start to fly off by the hundreds until a giant skull made of red letters forms in front of them.

"Ok I think I see what's going on." Makarov says, and just as he thought Laxus' voice came through the skull.

"Well since we have a change in the rules then I guess it's only fair that I do the same." Laxus' voice says. "In other words since I would hate to see the battle end early I have decided to do it and activate the Thunder Palace." Laxus tells them.

Everyone with the exception of Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Happy and Natsu gasp in shock Naruto growls "Laxus you idiot do you have any idea just what that'll do if you use it on the whole town?" he asks the man.

Laxus laughs "Well it's a good thing you guys have an hour to take me down then right little princeling?" Laxus laughs again. Just what was he up to?

"What are you thinking boy that could kill someone." Makarov yells.

"Well then you better get moving or else it's going to blow." Laxus tells the old man. With one last laugh the skull breaks apart and dissolves into tiny particles of dark red magical dust.

"Damn you Laxus this has gone too far! I will not stand by and watch as you drag innocent people into this fight!" Makarov yells only to clutch his chest in pain.

"Master!" Naruto yells in shock as he runs over and begins to administer first aid on the old man with his magic. "This is bad his heart can't take much more of this." Naruto says shocking everyone there.

"I'll go grab his medicine." Mira says and runs off.

"Dammit all." Natsu says.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asks.

"Yeah is he hurt?" Levy asks the blonde.

"Master hang in there." Cana says in worry.

Natsu looks at Naruto "Hey Naruto since you seem to know what Laxus was talking about explain what Thunder Palace is." Natsu says.

However before Naruto can answer his pink haired friend Mira runs in with a worried expression "It's been activated!" she says causing everyone to run outside while Naruto carries the old man while continuing his first aid on Makarov. When they get out on the balcony they look into the sky to see hundreds of Lacrimi floating in the air, each was overflowing with Lightning Magic so much so they could practically feel the energy coming off the orbs.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Naruto says as he looks at the orbs.

Natsu looks at Naruto "You know you still haven't answered me." Natsu says to the blonde who was currently busy healing the old man.

"Not now Natsu I'm a little busy at the moment." he tells Natsu.

"That Natsu is the Thunder Palace that Laxus was talking about." Cana said to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Huh?" Natsu says confused.

"While they may not look all that dangerous to the normal eye, each of those individual Lacrima are filled to the bursting point with Lightning Magic. If one were to get hit and destroyed then the magic that is used to destroy them comes shooting back to electrocute you." Cana says.

Bisca's hand glows "Well it's a good thing I'm a sniper then." she says as she takes a knee while shouldering her sniper rifle and then taking aim to shoot a lacrima down. However before she could pull the trigger to take it out Naruto's hand shoots out and takes it from her. Bisca looks at him in shock "What are you doing I said I could take them out." Bisca said to him.

"Yeah you can take them out and then electrocute yourself in the process. What are you stupid Bisca? Alzack would have a heart attack if that happened to you." Naruto said as he handed the gun back to the green haired woman who graciously took it from the blonde.

"Ok what do you suggest that we do about this then huh?" Bisca asked him.

"We use us dragon slayers. We are the only ones here that can use Lightning Magic and devour it and be unaffected by the lightning." Naruto says.

"But taking down that many could kill you." Cana says to him.

"I would rather die than see a innocent person get killed Cana." Naruto says to the drinker.

"I get that but still what about Gajeel and Natsu huh?" she asks.

"Let them choose because I won't let it happen." Naruto says as he turns his arm into iron. He then turns around and faces the Lacrima and begins to focus his magic. Everybody watches as the clouds above them begin to gather, growing darker and darker by the moment. A loud crash of thunder sounds from one of the clouds as a bolt of electricity strikes the lake, followed by another. Naruto slowly lifted a hand in the air and the group behind him watched as lightning begun to spark off of his hand. However the next thing to happen shocked them more. A swirling sound was heard only to be followed by a powerful lightning bolt striking him in the hand.

Everyone jumped back in shock, but Naruto stood firm in his spot still concentrating on his technique. They all watched in silent awe as suddenly a bright blue spear of electricity formed in his hands, **"Rairyū no Rasen Kaminari Yari** _(Lightning Dragon's: Spiraling Thunder Hell Spear)"_ Naruto yelled out as he held up the extremely powerful technique above his head proudly.

Gajeel raises an eyebrow "Seriously this is what he's going with?" he asks as he looks at the blonde dragon spawn.

Naruto looks back "You got a better idea?" he retorts only to get a shrug.

"No, no it's just that of all things you make it is something made out of electricity." Gajeel said to him.

"Well it's the only thing that comes to mind. To nullify electricity, you need to use electricity. And besides aren't you supposed to be doing something?" he asked the iron slayer.

Gajeel sighs "Alright fine I guess I can be of some use besides standing around." he grumbled out. Just because he was stuck here didn't mean he was going to be useless. Gajeel covered his body in his dual element magic causing the girls to cover their faces as the air pressure flowing off Gajeel was nearly enough to blow them off the balcony. Natsu smirked to himself as he too activates his dual element mode.

Lucy was trying her best not to get blown away by the powerful gusts of wind coming off the two dragon slayers. She was in awe of their power as she had never thought they would be this powerful _"So this is the power of a dragon slayer when not aimed at you, it's amazing."_ she thought to herself. It was amazing to say the least, but did they really have to push themselves like this? Naruto decides to add his own power into the mix and his whole body begins to spark with electricity. So much so that he manages to trump both Gajeel and Natsu as it forms a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area causing several windows to shatter by the pressure alone.

This time the girls were blown away and were sent sprawling across the balcony as the power of the dragon slayers was now too much for them to handle. Mira looked at Naruto and gasped at what she saw. The aura around him... it changed into that of a dragon. The dragon was a dark black so dark that it was like looking into the abyss. Its entire upper body covered in blue, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, platinum markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are black in color, and appear to be rather smooth almost as if they were supposed to be a mirror.

The dragon's eyes are green, and carry a sharp gaze and have black circles around them almost as if they were searching for something. The gigantic beast's head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth with long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw, and attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of the tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.(1) The dragon easily bigger in size compared to the guildhall.

Was this... Raiun's power channeling through the dragon slayer... it was so potent that he called upon such a spectre... The dragon spectre reared its head back and gave a loud roar so loud it seemed to shake the city of Magnolia to its core. When the spectre faded Naruto's body remained where the dragon once stood with powerful arcs of lightning arcing off his body shattering a few of the stone tiles around him. Naruto smirked "Alright let's get to work." Naruto said. This caused the two other dragon slayers to nod their heads in agreement. There wasn't a lot of time left so they needed to work fast to take as many of the Lacrimi down before they detonated and hurt a innocent civilian or worse kill one which was something they didn't need to happen.

The electric spear that Naruto had created with his magic began to glow brightly as he channeled more of his magic through it causing it to spark like crazy. Naruto drew his hand back and let it fly from his hand where it soared towards the Lacrima's. It quickly burst through one of them only to turn and burst through another and then another until the Lightning Spear had successfully taken out thirty of the Lacrima before the spear shattered into pieces and faded away. Naruto felt a build up of energy surround him and started to channel the lightning. Several hundred bolts rained down on the blonde striking him where he stood and then kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

Naruto swallowed the electricity and then looked at Gajeel who was at another corner of the balcony and motioned to the Lacrima in his direction "Take them out." Naruto ordered the iron slayer.

Gajeel smirked before he held his hands up and began to channel his magic causing his body to begin sparking heavily with thick electricity. Gajeel then aims his arms at several of the Lacrima and smirks "I'm not gonna let Prime show me up, let's rock **"Tetsuran** **ryū no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** _(Iron Storm Dragon's Charged Particle Cannon)"_ Gajeel roared as he released a massive pillar of grey lightning from in between his arms at the Lacrima's where he easily destroyed ten of them.

However the Lacrima that were beside the one's that exploded too blew up quickly to the point that over a dozen of the Lacrimi exploded in bright flashes of light. And once again lightning formed around the smirking Gajeel where he quickly began eating it just as the lightning bolt struck the iron slayer like a lightning rod. When the lightning died down Gajeel stood tall just like Naruto had done when he had done his own part in destroying the lacrima's. Natsu stepped forwards as his own lightning fire dragon mode surged around him. He had only one thing that could compare to Naruto and Gajeel, so he could only hope he did his part.

Natsu drew his head back **"Raien** **ryū no Hoko** _(Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu yelled out as he released the almighty dual element breath attack at the Lacrima's above the guildhall. One after the other the Lacrimi were blow to bits so much so that nearly thirty were wiped out within the span of ten seconds. Natsu kept his breath attack up and poured more magic into the spell and took out another dozen before the magic faded away into nothing. With that electricity began sparking around Natsu, but before he could begin eating it the lightning proved to far faster as he was electrocuted causing him to scream out in pain while Naruto and Gajeel flinched.

"Saw that one coming." Gajeel said to himself. When the lightning died down it showed a heavily bruised Natsu who was still standing although his hair was now sparking with electricity. With those three strikes the three dragon slayers had quickly taken out nearly half of the Thunder Palace with such ease, and only one suffered a lightning strike.

Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction "Alright that's nearly half the Lacrima from the Thunder Palace that's been taken down." Naruto said as he clenched his fists' together in victory.

"That's amazing. To think that with three of them they managed to nearly wipe out the Thunder Palace." Cana stated in awe.

Juvia cheered for her beloved "Naruto-sama is so cool!" the blue haired woman said as she jumped up and down.

"We ain't out of the woods yet so don't start celebrating jus yet." Gajeel said causing their celebrations to fall short. "Just because we wiped out a good chunk of those lightning balls out of the sky doesn't mean we've beaten the bastard that can make them. Besides I don't think that we got all of the one's that matter most." Gajeel said confusing a few of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi asked him.

"Look over there." Gajeel said as he raised his hand and pointed across the town where countless Lacrimi floated.

Naruto clenched his teeth. There was nearly three times more than what they had just wiped out left above the city. So in truth they had only managed to wipe out a tenth of the damned things. "We need to find Laxus, and we need to find him now." Naruto growled.

"Well since the barrier is a type of enchantment and is similar to Solid Script I'll start working on a way to rewrite the barrier to allow you to get out and track down Laxus." Levy said as Natsu finally gained the color he had lost from his unfortunate lightning strike and began cheering.

That was great news to the three true dragon slayers. "Well what are waiting for let's get busy." Naruto said.

Levy laughed and quickly ran down the stairs with the others hot on her heels. When they reached the downstairs Naruto gathered the girls around "Ok now that you girls are free you can all go out there and hunt down Bickslow and Freed. However to avoid being stuck in a barrier you guys need to split up. Levy will stay here and work on a way to decipher the barrier and when she's done me, Gajeel, Natsu, and Juvia-chan will join the fray to hunt Laxus down." Naruto said.

Lucy raised her hand a bit "Uh why would Juvia need to stay behind? Don't get the wrong idea, but still why would she have to stay?" the blonde woman asked Naruto.

"It is because Juvia has been turned into a dragon slayer like Naruto-sama, Gajeel-san, and Salamander-san." Juvia said happily.

Gajeel nodded his head "So that's why she started to smell like a reptile, you gave her one of those dragon Lacrima like the one you gave to me." Gajeel said as Natsu looked hurt.

"Hey what about me I thought I was your best friend." Natsu said.

Happy laughed "Well if I had to guess you're now in second due to Juvia taking your place as most important." Happy said.

Naruto waved the cat off and looked at Natsu "It's not that I just felt that with her ability over water she should have one, and besides I did leave you one but you tossed it out the window." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah and what did I toss out the window recently?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"It was a small stone looking item in the shape of a dragon head that was red in color." Naruto said in a deadpan voice while Natsu's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" the fire slayer yelled out. So that's what he threw out the window, and he didn't even think to ask the blonde what it was.

"We can't worry about that now." Mira said stepping forward. "What we need to do is find the rest of the Thunder Legion and take them down before anyone else get's hurt." the white haired woman said. Although the shock of Juvia being a dragon slayer was a bit unforeseen by the others.

"While you guys do that I'll keep working on making the old man feel better with my own magic." Naruto said while the girls nodded their heads.

"Alright let's get moving." Cana said as she led the girls out of the guildhall.

Juvia walked up to stand beside Naruto "Do you think they will beat them?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked "If anything they'll annihilate the rest of them, so yes... they will." Naruto said confidently as he walked into the infirmary where Makarov lay.

Several minutes later the barrier showed that Lucy had somehow beaten Bickslow causing Gajeel to gape at what he read on the wall "What the heck!" the studded man said in shock.

Naruto walked over to the dragon spawn with Natsu and Juvia "What's wrong?" Naruto asked the man.

"The cheerleader somehow beat one of your Thunder Buddies." Gajeel exclaimed.

Natsu clenched his fist "Well what do you expect, that's Lucy for ya." the teen said happily.

Gajeel shrugged "To be honest I didn't think the cheerleader had it in her to pull something like that off." Gajeel stated to the dragon slayer.

Naruto shrugged his own shoulders in return "I guess that every dog has his day, and Bickslow was just having one of those days as well." Naruto said to the son of Metalicana as he returned to helping Levy.

Gajeel snorted in response to the blonde saying that one, "Oh yeah, and why do you say that?" he questioned.

However it was Natu who answered him as he chuckled, "Well Lucy was always strong, she just never knew it." he told Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at Natsu, "But she's a cheerleader!" he exclaimed.

Natsu glared at the man as he suddenly brought up a turtle puppet from seemingly out of nowhere, "What! Are you kidding me? Have you not heard the story about the Tortoise and the cheerleader?!" he asked rhetorically.

Gajeel growled back at Natsu, "Are you retarded, it was a hare not a cheerleader!" he exclaimed as he too brought up a bunny puppet seemingly out of thin air, "And the Hare lost that fight." he growled out to the pink haired idiot.

Natsu snorted, "Yeah the first time around." Natsu responded to Gajeel. Natsu then smirked, "H ethen one the next hundred times around as he got smarter." Natsu said.

Gajeel thought about it, "Yeah ok, sure learn from failure." he said in agreement.

Naruto clenched his fists hard "Now all that's left is for someone to take that bastard Freed out." Naruto said.

However the three dragon slayers were brought back to reality by an excited Levy "I've done it!" the blue haired woman exclaimed loudly causing the three dragon slayer's to smirk. And just in time for the words **Progress Report:**

 **Mirajane vs Freed**

 **Winner: Mirajane**

To work themselves onto the barrier screen. "Mira's back in action." Naruto said to himself with a smile on his face.

Levy finished changing the runes of the barrier around and jumped up "Alright it's done. Now just like you guy's planned with the others you need to stay split up or else you're going to have to fight which is something we don't need to happen. Now do me a favor and go kick Laxus' ass you hear me!" Levy exclaimed as the three dragon slayers ran out the doors. It was time to work, and make Laxus pay for what he's done.

Naruto was on the move using his sense of smell to try and locate Laxus, but with all the people in Magnolia it was hindered to the point he couldn't smell the man anywhere. So with that he took to the top of the buildings. Naruto had also been searching for Cyclone's scent as well so he could free his friend from the enraged, quite obviously at that, Laxus and then enjoy the Fantasia Parade. He wouldn't admit it but this day was all but shot to hell and back due to Laxus' big stunt so he was determined to kick the man's ass to hell and back. Not just for doing this to the guild and ruining the pageant, but taking his best friend at the same time.

Oh and the slamming of his head to the ground for no reason whatsoever. Suddenly an explosion came from the Cathedral showing that a fight must have been going on in there. Naruto smirked "As much as you try to hide yourself Laxus, your power can't hide you anymore. The time for you to get your ass kicked has come. A couple of blocks away from the church, Natsu continued on his search as he tried to find Laxus through his scent, while on another part of town, Erza, who was also a couple of blocks away from the church was still searching for Laxus and the others that went to fight him.

 _"Laxus, where are you? Why are you doing this?"_ thought Titania desperately as the worry for her friends began to get the best of her.

"Erza!" a voice called out to her. Erza turned back to see who had shouted her name, only to find Cana, Juvia and Mirajane running towards her, coming to a stop to catch their breath once they reached her.

"What are you guys doing here? H-how are you here?" asked Erza, relieved to see her friends free and unharmed.

"We've come to help you find Laxus and win the guild back." replied Cana once she managed to regain her breath.

"And to stop this madness before the Master's condition worsens." Juvia said to her.

Erza grew in concern at those words. "Is the master alright?" she asked them with wide eyes.

"I gave the Master his medication before we left, his pain was stabilized from what I could see, but he still needs a bit of medical attention." Mirajane answered this time, causing Erza to look at her in surprise. Noting her surprised look, Mirajane smiled softly at her friend while a dark aura began to encircle her, "I will not let Laxus harm my friends and family any more, if he does, he's going to find out why I was feared." she growled causing Cana and Juvia to back away a little. Ok Mira was pissed that was obvious now as she was literally brimming with power.

"So how were you able to get out Juvia last time I heard you were a dragon slayer." Erza asked the blue haired woman.

"The one named Levy has rewrote the barrier so Juvia and the other dragon slayers could come join in the battle. Naruto-sama is currently south of us looking for Laxus-san." Juvia said.

Erza smiled "So Naruto has joined the fray has he, that's good." she said with a sigh.

"For whoever fights against Naruto-sama, Juvia feels pity," murmured Juvia. Cana and Mira nodded, causing Erza to look at them in confusion for a few seconds till she shook her head only for an explosion to rock the cathedral again.

Erza looked at the other's "Someone has found Laxus, and has engaged him in a fight. We need to get there and help with anyway we can." Erza said where they all nodded and ran towards the cathedral. Upon reaching the cathedral, the four of them had noticed that Natsu had arrived at the same time as them. Nodding to each other, the five of them burst into the church as the slammed open the doors. "Laxus!" shouted Erza and Natsu, only for all of them to find Mystogan and Laxus at a standoff. "Mystogan!" shouted Erza in worry and relief at the sight of their ally fighting Laxus. This was good with him they could win.

However, Mystogan was distracted by the group's arrival, allowing the thunder mage to shock him with a lightning bolt to the face at point blank. "Mystogan!" shouted Natsu as he rushed to help his guild mate, but came suddenly to a stop when he and Erza stared at the mage's revealed face.

"Jellal?" muttered Erza shaken in shock at seeing her former friend turned enemy, who she had seen die by Naruto's hand, alive causing the girls and Laxus to look at her.

"Oh, a familiar face is he?" mocked Laxus from across the room.

"Erza?" questioned Mira as she approached her friend.

"What the hell!? You're supposed to be dead?!" shouted Natsu in disbelief at the sight.

"Erza, I wanted you, at least, not to see this face and bring back bad memory," said the Jellal look alike as he turned away from Erza, as if in shame, "I'm not Jellal, I know of him and have heard of his demise, but he is not me. I'm sorry... I leave the rest to you." the man said to them. Mystogan/Jellal disappeared without warning afterwards. Erza was too shocked to see Laxus had sent one of his lightning attacks straight at her, however, she was saved by Juvia as she had pushed Erza out of the way and took the attack for her.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Juvia in pain from being shocked. Why would she do such a thing, was she crazy or something?

"Juvia!" shouted Cana as she watched the water mage fall to the ground severely hurt and quickly went to her side. Erza had crawled onto her other side and kneeled beside her, helping Cana in helping Juvia sit up.

"Why! What were you thinking you foolish girl?" exclaimed Erza, but all of them were shocked to find tears on her eyes as she smiled.

"Juvia just wanted to... make you all accept her... as a true member of Fairy Tail... Juvia loves you guys." was her reply, causing Cana and Mira to shed tears while Erza silently shed hers.

"Of course you're one of us. You were one of us the second you joined Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Mira as she cried.

"There was never any question about that! You're a brilliant mage of Fairy Tail!" Cana continued.

"Juvia is... so glad," murmured Juvia before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Then a cold laughter echoed across the church, "I would have rather killed the Phantom trash before allowing her to become a member of my guild." boasted Laxus with an arrogant grin on his face.

Suddenly, Erza's and Mirajane's magic energy began to spike as Erza reequipped her black wing armor while Mira transformed into her Satan Soul, Natsu glared angrily at the Master's grandson, fire encircling his fists from the rage "Where's Cyclone?" he demanded.

"Laxus, I'm going to make you eat those words," remarked the demonic Mirajane calmly.

"Oh, so the barmaid finally grown a pair of balls to fight back has she?" mocked Laxus as he ignored Natsu's demand and glared right at Mirajane. "So how does it feel to know that your power is nothing compared to mine?" the man asked as he flared his power easily overwhelming Mira.

"Naruto will stop you. I may not have the power, but he does." she told Laxus.

"It amuses me of how all of you believe that with Naruto's arrival I'll be defeated so easily." then he got a dark grin on his face, "But I'd like to see him try and beat me." he said evilly. Laxus' power output started to increase causing powerful winds to kick up.

"You shouldn't underestimate Naruto, Laxus," claimed Erza with confidence before she narrowed her eyes angrily at him while preparing for battle, "Especially now when you have angered him by taking the guild hostage." the redhead told Laxus.

Laxus just growled at Erza's taunt, "Then I'll just have to find out how mad the punk can get once he sees you all beaten into the ground!" shouted Laxus as he began to power up, lightning dancing around his body.

Without warning, Natsu dashed at Laxus with his fist covered in flames. "Give up Laxus!" Natsu yelled out.

"I'm sick of you and your head-on charges brat." sneered Laxus as he sent a lightning bolt straight at Natsu, but he had dodged to the right and shifted his body in mid air to deliver a flaming kick to the lightning mage's face. " **Karyu** **no** **Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Talon)_!" shouted Natsu, but the attack proved to be useless in the end as Laxus just used his lightning covered forearm to protect himself, shocking Natsu's leg in the process. Seeing her chance, Mirajane rapidly went behind Laxus' back and tried to deliver a strong right, but the powerful blond saw it coming as he side stepped to the right and grabbed onto Mira's arm, pulled her towards himself, and kneed her hard in the stomach causing Mira to gasp from the sudden lack of air.

"Laxus your mine!" shouted Cana as she made her cards glow red, preparing to send out a fire attack at Laxus, but she didn't get the chance to complete her spell as Laxus then sent Mirajane crashing into her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Laxis saw Natsu charging at him once more, but this time he met him head on as he delivered a lightning enhanced kick to the dragon slayer's face that sent him flying across the cathedral.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he saw him get pummeled by Laxus as said person grabbed onto Natsu's arm and pulled him up to deliver a quick volley of punches to the dragon slayer's face.

Natsu, however, wasn't one on giving up as he then countered with a flame enhanced fist to the man's face, and the two continued to duke it out until Laxus had, had enough and so he electrocuted Natsu only to then use him as a human club as he hoisted the fire dragon slayer up before he then slammed him into a charging Mirajane from above to the ground, then twisted his body to use Natsu again, only to slam him right into Erza as she came from his side to kick her in the side. "Come on now, don't try to make this so easy for me. The parties only just begun!" mocked Laxus as he stomped his lighting covered foot right into Natsu's back causing him to groan in pain before he then kicked him right at Cana.

However, while he was preoccupied with them, he didn't notice a shadow sneaking in from one of the broken windows of the cathedral and begin approaching him from behind. Keeping his eyes focused at Laxus, the iron dragon slayer growled hatefully as he saw the unmoving form of Juvia from behind Laxus. Although he may not care for those in Fairy Tail much, he did care for Juvia since she was the only one who would approach him during their days back in Phantom Lord. She always was the one that was there for him and when he asked her why, her answer surprised him greatly.

 _"Because just like Juvia, you're all alone and being alone hurts."_ Juvia's words echoed through his mind.

And since then, and although he wouldn't admit out loud, he did care for her like she was a sister, and he vowed to protect her from any harm. " **I'm going to kill you!"** shouted an enraged Gajeel as he charged at the unsuspecting Laxus, " **Tetsuryu no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)_!" Gajeel shouted out as he threw his iron encased fist at Laxus. Hearing the shout coming from behind him, Laxus turned around only to receive the Iron Dragon Slayers hard fist across the face, sending him crashing towards and through a pillar of the cathedral.

"Y-you're protecting the guild?" asked a shocked, both literally and figuratively, Natsu as he then shakily got up to his feet although he was still in pain from Laxus beating his ass thoroughly.

"Protecting it or destroying it is my choice, not this assholes." snorted Gajeel, causing the fire dragon slayer to snort back at him in humor.

"And here I thought there wasn't room for two dragons in the sky," grinned Natsu as he remembered how Naruto described his fight with Gajeel, only for his fellow dragon slayer to smirk back at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, but with all this damn thunder that is around, the sky isn't fit to fly in now is it?" Gajeel asked Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"You damn right it is." replied Natsu as he then turned his attention back at a groggy Laxus, "I'm going to settle things with you one of these days Black Steel." Natsu said.

"You can settle your differences later..." Erza said as she appeared in the middle of the two dragon slayers. "So what's the plan boy's?" Erza asked them.

"We have to attack now while he's still out of it!" Gajeel said seriously as he focused back on the fight.

Erza quickly regained control as she reequipped her black wing armor to heaven's wheel armor in a flash of light. "Everyone! Give it all you have and don't hold back!" Erza said loudly.

Mirajane gathered the energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which then started to take the form of a very large, transparent globe before she launched it towards Laxus. **"Soul Extinction!"** Mira shouted out.

Next Gajeel and Natsu took a long breath as they both reared their heads back and puffed their cheeks out with a seal forming in front of them for their breath attacks. **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!" Natsu shouted out as he released a sea of flames at the blond dragon slayer.

 **"Tetsuryu no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)_!" Gajeel shouted as he sends out his iron based attack in the shape of a silver tornado. Such a tornado possesses an immense force, that is capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but it also releases hundreds of sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the slayer's opponent's body. The two breath attacks combine and a tornado of immense force with sharp shards of hot metal in it and a large fire ball headed towards Laxus.

" **Prayer's Fountain**!" Cana called out her attack as she placed a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions from all around Laxia. And lastly, Erza with her sword held high called out her attack-

Erza shouted as she slashed at Laxus with her sword in a delta formation. All five of the attacks hit Laxus head on in the center of his chest, causing a large explosion to occur upon impact as a large cloud of debris that then expanded in the aftermath. "D-did we get him?" panted out Natsu as he tried to find Laxus energy throughout the debris they had made form their combined attack. Then, a dark evil laughter reached their ears, causing them to look in shock as the cloud dispersed and revealed Laxus slightly harmed although his coat and shirt were destroyed upon impact revealing a part of his bare chest giving the girls a full view, a view many would die to have, which gave them minor nosebleeds.

"I knew that I shouldn't have ever bothered in trying to bargain with the old fool." Laxus stated darkly with a wide grin over his face. Lightning was beginning to dance around his body once more, and more violently, "I knew I should've relied on this power of mine from the very beginning!" Laxus roared as he released his full power causing the group to slide back covering their faces from the wind.

 _"W-what kind of monster is he?_ " Gajeel asked himself freaked out that Laxus had managed to come out almost barely if not unscathed from the constant onslaught. It was insane for someone to come out like that, and be unhurt.

 _"How is this possible he should've been severely hurt by all our combined attacks and yet he stands strong even now!?"_ raged a frantic Erza in her mind as her body shook a little from the pressure.

"The old man was always telling me to shut up about this little secret of mine, but now... Now that I'm pised beyond imagination I just have no choice but to use it." raged the lightning mage as his teeth began to turn into fangs like Natsu's and Gajeel's, greatly shocking all of them, "Now I can show all of you just how special I truly am," he said before slowly, Laxus reared his head back as he took a deep breath of air.

"He's a dragon slayer!" gasped Mirajane in shock

"He's bluffing!" argued Natsu in denial as he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Impossible!" muttered Cana.

"Oh crud... This is gonna hurt." Gajeel muttered.

 **"Rairyu no..."** Laxus started to say causing them to tense up.

Erza recognized right away what was about to occur and quickly readied herself for the oncoming attack. _"If Laxus attacks with that much energy, all of us no matter how far will get caught in the blast from his breath attack!"_ thought Erza franticly as she dashed/flew towards her friends and landed in front of them, pulling as she then used her body as a shield to protect her friends. **"HOKO** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus roared out as he charged a wave of Lightning generated from his mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast towards the group.

The attack destroyed everything in a wide area in front of him, engulfing everyone in it as they were sent flying back in the attack. After the attack had dispersed, everyone was laying on the ground injured and paralyzed due to the amount of volts of electricity their bodies were exposed to, leaving them slightly numb. They in the end, however, were mostly unaffected as Erza had successfully managed to protect her friends from harm. Suddenly though, a shadow overshadowed them, causing Erza to look up and gasp in fright as she saw Laxus standing over them, a crazed grin plastered on his face.

"So much for the great and mighty Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail." mocked Laxus with a laugh, "I guess I should go prepare my gift so I can present it to Naruto and see his broken face for once he sees you all lying like broken toys at my feet!" Laxus said with a sneer plastered on his face. Erza slightly turned her head to see Laxus raising his clenched fist, lightning cackling madly as he chanted his spell for his next attack... " _Resounding_ _through_ _the_ _air..._ " Laxus chanted as Erza began to forcefully will herself to get on her knees in front of her friends to shield them behind her once more, _"The roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_ Laxus continued to chant out.

"Erza..." muttered Natsu as he helplessly looked on while Cana was laying beside him unconscious from Laxus' last attack.

"Erza.." gasped Mira as she tried to get up on her feet to try and stop Laxus herself, but her efforts were in vain as she collapsed once again. However, nobody noticed the energy approaching them at high speeds from outside the cathedral as the energy spike had been felt throughout the city. " **Rejingu** **Boruto** _(Raging Bolt)_ " Laxus yelled out as a large bolt of lightning began to descend upon them from the ceiling causing them all, with the exception of Laxus, to shut their eyes close as they waited for impact of the thunderbolt.

However a shadow jumped in between the giant bolt of lightning and them and smacked the bolt of lightning into the air causing it to crash through the roof and soar through the sky. The group all sighed in relief as they saw Naruto standing in front of them his hand sparking with electricity and a dark glare on his face. Laxus smirked darkly "So you finally decided to show up... Naruto." Laxus growled out.

"Laxus... Give up the fight now and I'll be merciful," growled the blonde coldly, his eyes showing no emotions, glaring dangerously at the artificial dragon slayer as he begun flaring his full power causing the entire building to shake.

Meanwhile Natsu, Erza, Mirajane and Gajeel could not help but shake at the amount of power Naruto was letting off in anger. _"T-this is guy is unbelievable! Is he even human?"_ thought Gajeel as he stared at Naruto with fear.

 _"This isn't going to be a fight between mages, this is going to be a battle between two monsters."_ Erza thought as she stood up.

Laxus though, was getting angry at the fact that was being brought to knees by a mere flare of energy. _"He is just a nobody! A punk that needs to be shown who's better. I'm the strongest of them all,"_ rages Laxus as he powered up, electricity crackling around as it destroyed anything where it landed in order to compete with the dragon prince's power.

Natsu shielded Happy in his arms as he watched some of the bolts coming straight at them, but to their surprise, Naruto simply extended his hand out as the lightning bolt stroke his hand, but it didn't affect Naruto as he stood immobile while the palm of his hand was smoking from the strike. "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to any of you," Naruto said while his eyes glared angrily at the other blonde.

Erza could feel the energy surrounding him. It felt passive, warm. Then watched him as he began to walk towards Laxus. "Naruto." she said causing the blonde to stop and slightly turned back towards Erza, his blue irises, slit dragon-like pupils, and black scales around his eye's.

"You better not lose to him, you hear me." she tells him.

"Yea Naruto! Kick his ass!" shouted Natsu, gaining Naruto's attention as he saw his best friend get to one knee from his spot with one eye closed.

Naruto just smirked and turned serious as he turned his sights back towards Laxus. "Well I suggest you get out of here quickly, and don't argue this fight is way beyond anything you guy's can handle." Naruto said. Nodding their heads the group left while Gajeel gathered up Cana and left the building while Natsu gathered up Juvia. When he sensed their energy had left a fair distance away and was still going Naruto looked at Laxus with a fire in his eye's.

"You know I didn't want to have to fight you, but now that you tried hurting my friend's... you've made me very angry Laxus." Naruto said.

Laxus laughed "So what that just shows that they're weak. Besides we only have two minutes until I blow the Thunder Palace." the man said with another laugh.

"This isn't a game Laxus so just stop this now." Naruto said to him.

Laxus crossed his arms "Oh and what are you going to do about it huh?" Laxus asked him.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't." Naruto said causing Laxus to laugh again.

"I'd like to see you try." Laxus said as he got into a fighting position before motioning Naruto to come at him.

Naruto drew his head back and gathered his power causing it to flow off of him in powerful waves as he released the dam holding it back. with a roar his power exploded causing the rest of the windows to shatter, the ground to crater under his foot and the very air became thick with pressure from his energy. Naruto reeled his power back in, "You want me... you got me." he told Laxus.

* * *

 _ **Well there you go. Anyways leave me a review and I will see you guys on the flipside of everything.**_


	16. Chapter 16-Rise of the Dragon Prince

_**And I have come back for another chapter for the updated version of my story Son of the Primordial dragon. Anyways enjoy the new chapter I give to ya**_

* * *

 _Previously:_ "How is this possible he should've been severely hurt by all our combined attacks and yet he stands strong even now!?" _raged a frantic Erza in her mind as her body shook a little from the pressure._

 _"The old man was always telling me to shut up about this little secret of mine, but now... Now that I'm pissed beyond imagination I just have no choice but to use it." raged the lightning mage as his teeth began to turn into fangs like Natsu's and Gajeel's, greatly shocking all of them, "Now I can show all of you just how special I truly am," he said before slowly, Laxus reared his head back as he took a deep breath of air._

 _"He's a dragon slayer!" gasped Mirajane in shock_

 _"He's bluffing!" argued Natsu in denial as he could not believe what he was seeing._

 _"Impossible!" muttered Cana._

 _"Oh crud... This is gonna hurt." Gajeel muttered._

 _ **"Rairyu no..."** Laxus started to say causing them to tense up._

 _Erza recognized right away what was about to occur and quickly readied herself for the oncoming attack._ "If Laxus attacks with that much energy, all of us no matter how far will get caught in the blast from his breath attack!" _thought Erza franticly as she dashed/flew towards her friends and landed in front of them, pulling as she then used her body as a shield to protect her friends._

 _ **"HOKO** (Lightning Dragon's Roar)" Laxus roared out as he charged a wave of Lightning generated from his mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast towards the group._

 _The attack destroyed everything in a wide area in front of him, engulfing everyone in it as they were sent flying back in the attack. After the attack had dispersed, everyone was laying on the ground injured and paralyzed due to the amount of volts of electricity their bodies were exposed to, leaving them slightly numb. They in the end, however, were mostly unaffected as Erza had successfully managed to protect her friends from harm. Suddenly though, a shadow overshadowed them, causing Erza to look up and gasp in fright as she saw Laxus standing over them, a crazed grin plastered on his face._

 _"So much for the great and mighty Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail." mocked Laxus with a laugh, "I guess I should go prepare my gift so I can present it to Naruto and see his broken face for once he sees you all lying like broken toys at my feet!" Laxus said with a sneer plastered on his face. Erza slightly turned her head to see Laxus raising his clenched fist, lightning cackling madly as he chanted his spell for his next attack... **"Resounding through the air..."** Laxus chanted as Erza began to forcefully will herself to get on her knees in front of her friends to shield them behind her once more, " **The roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"** Laxus continued to chant out._

 _"Erza..." muttered Natsu as he helplessly looked on while Cana was laying beside him unconscious from Laxus' last attack._

 _"Erza.." gasped Mira as she tried to get up on her feet to try and stop Laxus herself, but her efforts were in vain as she collapsed once again. However, nobody noticed the energy approaching them at high speeds from outside the cathedral as the energy spike had been felt throughout the city. " **Rejingu** **Boruto** (Raging Bolt)" Laxus yelled out as a large bolt of lightning began to descend upon them from the ceiling causing them all, with the exception of Laxus, to shut their eyes close as they waited for impact of the thunderbolt._

 _However a shadow jumped in between the giant bolt of lightning and them and smacked the bolt of lightning into the air causing it to crash through the roof and soar through the sky. The group all sighed in relief as they saw Naruto standing in front of them his hand sparking with electricity and a dark glare on his face. Laxus smirked darkly "So you finally decided to show up... Naruto." Laxus growled out._

 _"Laxus... Give up the fight now and I'll be merciful," growled the blonde coldly, his eyes showing no emotions, glaring dangerously at the artificial dragon slayer as he begun flaring his full power causing the entire building to shake._

 _Meanwhile Natsu, Erza, Mirajane and Gajeel could not help but shake at the amount of power Naruto was letting off in anger._ "T-this is guy is unbelievable! Is he even human right now?" _thought Gajeel as he stared at Naruto with fear._

"This isn't going to be a fight between mages, this is going to be a battle between two monsters." _Erza thought as she stood up._

 _Laxus though, was getting angry at the fact that was being brought to knees by a mere flare of energy. "_ He is just a nobody! A punk that needs to be shown who's better. I'm the strongest of them all," _rages Laxus as he powered up, electricity crackling around as it destroyed anything where it landed in order to compete with the dragon prince's power._

 _Natsu shielded Happy in his arms as he watched some of the bolts coming straight at them, but to their surprise, Naruto simply extended his hand out as the lightning bolt stroke his hand, but it didn't affect Naruto as he stood immobile while the palm of his hand was smoking from the strike. "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to any of you," Naruto said while his eyes glared angrily at the other blonde._

 _Erza could feel the energy surrounding him. It felt passive, warm. Then watched him as he began to walk towards Laxus. "Naruto." she said causing the blonde to stop and slightly turned back towards Erza, his blue irises, slit dragon-like pupils, and black scales around his eye's._ _"You better not lose to him, you hear me." she tells him._

 _"Yea Naruto! Kick his ass!" shouted Natsu, gaining Naruto's attention as he saw his best friend get to one knee from his spot with one eye closed._

 _Naruto just smirked and turned serious as he turned his sights back towards Laxus. "Well I suggest you get out of here quickly, and don't argue this fight is way beyond anything you guy's can handle." Naruto said. Nodding their heads the group left while Gajeel gathered up Cana and left the building while Natsu gathered up Juvia. When he sensed their energy had left a fair distance away and was still going Naruto looked at Laxus with a fire in his eye's._ _"You know I didn't want to have to fight you, but now that you tried hurting my friend's... you've made me very angry Laxus." Naruto said._

 _Laxus laughed "So what that just shows that they're weak. Besides we only have two minutes until I blow the Thunder Palace." the man said with another laugh._

 _"This isn't a game Laxus so just stop this now." Naruto said to him._

 _Laxus crossed his arms "Oh and what are you going to do about it huh?" Laxus asked him._

 _"I'll kick your ass if you don't." Naruto said causing Laxus to laugh again._

 _"I'd like to see you try." Laxus said as he got into a fighting position before motioning Naruto to come at him._

 _Naruto drew his head back and gathered his power causing it to flow off of him in powerful waves as he released the dam holding it back. With a roar his power exploded causing a few of the windows to shatter, the ground to crater under his foot and the very air became thick with pressure from his energy. Naruto reeled his power back in, "You want me... you got me." he told Laxus._

* * *

Enter: Lifehouse-Hanging By a Moment

* * *

With that Naruto charged with a furious yell cratering the ground as he jumped towards Laxus. Laxus himself jumped at Naruto and drew back his fist just like Naruto had done. The two dragon slayers met in the middle and their fists' connected with a loud ***BOOM*** causing the entire cathedral to shake as the glass was blown out from the wind pressure the connecting strikes made. Naruto swung his foot at Laxus, however Laxus simply blocked it with his forearm. He then grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him across the building. Naruto rights himself in the air and slams his feet into the wall to stop him from going any further.

Laxus suddenly flashed in front of him with a fist surrounded in lightning drawn back ready to strike him in the face. Naruto allowed the man's fist to connect, but the only thing that his punch managed to do was strip some of the scales that covered his face off. Naruto grabs Laxus's hand and then swings up over his head bringing Laxus over his head before slamming him down into the ground with an explosion of rock. Naruto then jumps back avoiding several bolts of lightning. Naruto scowls "Where is Cyclone at Laxus?" Naruto demanded as he smacked a bolt of lightning away.

Laxus smirked "Well since I care so much I actually went through all the trouble to drop him off at your house." he answered.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "I don't believe you." Naruto told Laxus.

Laxus laughed "Oh but it's true. All I did was knock him out with several bolts and then had Evergreen drop him off at the place and then rejoin the fight. Now that we got that out the way... let's get started." Laxus said. With that his power explodes from his body causing a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area. Naruto seeing as Laxus got serious as well and released the bandages around his arm to reveal a black draconic tattoo on his arm. With that his energy exploded from his body easily overcoming Laxus' own power as it actually started to overpower his own.

Laxus growled _"It's impossible. I'm the strongest in the guild, not some punk kid that thinks he is."_ he thought to himself. " **Rairyu Hotengeki (** _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Laxus yells out. Laxus then raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the blonde dragon prince he then hurl this gathered energy at his enemy. When the attack lands on the blonde, Naruto is pushed out of the wall behind him in an explosion of lightning that destroys the wall behind the two causing the wall to start collapsing in on itself. Naruto stands up revealing his form.

When the blonde's perfect mode is activated, in a radius expanding meters, the ground itself becomes lit in a circular inferno, bodies of water near the blonde enigma, like the nearby river, quickly evaporates away, leaving nothing behind; and the clothes that Laxus was wearing quickly burn off from the heat. This was his Scorch Dragon King Mode. Naruto looked at Laxus "Let's get wild." he said and then vanished. However Laxus didn't expect the blonde to reappear in front of him and then land a powerful uppercut on his chin. However the uppercut was more powerful than either thought as it shattered the ground and several pillars.

Laxus shot up though the roof where he was quickly followed by Naruto. Naruto reappeared above Laxus with a leg held high where he then strikes Laxus in his chest and sends him flying away. To those watching it was like watching a ball of blue energy swatting a immobile Laxus with ease. Gajeel was wide eyed "H-holy shit. What power..." he said to himself. Mira was worried. She knew what this power was, as Naruto had told her about it. This was a more powerful form than even the dragon force as the amount of energy put out was nearly three times greater than a dragon slayer with the ability to use dragon force.

This was the same power that allowed him to create his secret technique the Cataclysm in the first place. Somehow Naruto had found a way to store his energy away for later uses and the result was the mode he was using. Natsu cheered "Get him Naruto!" he said loudly.

Lucy watched as the ball of blue energy vanished and smacked Laxus again and then vanish once more before appearing once again only to send Laxus higher into the sky "A-amazing..." she said in awe. Laxus had finally had enough of being the blonde's proverbial punching bag. It was supposed to be easy to beat him, and yet here he was getting smashed to a pulp.

"RARGH!" Laxus roared as he released his breath attack towards Naruto.

However Naruto just swallowed the electricity before he drew his own head back **"Shakuryūō no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon Kings Roar)"_ Naruto roars as he releases a large sea of flames bigger than any of them had ever seen from his mouth. It was so hot that it forced everybody to cover themselves from the heat.

Laxus flashed out of the way and appeared before his fellow blonde with a fist drawn back **"Rairy** **ū no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Laxus yelled out as he threw the fist towards Naruto. However Naruto easily blocked the strike with his palm as he redirected it away from him. Naruto swung his leg up towards Laxus and struck him in the head and sent him flying once again. However Laxus just blitzes back in front of him with his head reared back in a way Naruto knew all too well. **"Rairy** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus roars out as he gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him.

But since he is right in front of him, Naruto, the blonde takes the strike head on sending the dragon prince crashing into the ground with a loud boom shaking the surrounding buildings while kicking up a cloud of dust. Standing up with a bit of steam coming off his face Naruto smirks at the man's attempt to kill him. Naruto then looks up to see the man dive bombing him as he held a fist drawn back once more. "It's over Naruto now die! **Rairy** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ he yells out loudly. Naruto turns around and somehow swings his burning fist just in time for the gigantic blonde to be sent flying out of the area. Naruto ignites his feet and charges after Laxus and draws a fist back before striking at the same time Laxus did causing a large explosion of power to emit from the contact between their fists which then threw the two back.

* * *

End: Lifehouse-Hanging by a Moment/Enter: Five Finger Death Punch-Watch You Bleed

* * *

Naruto regained his balance in the air just as Laxus managed to do the same **"Metsury** **ū Ōgi: Shakury** **ūō no Bakufū Ranbu** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Scorch Dragon Kings Blast Wave Wild Dance)"_ Naruto yells out as he releases a even bigger sea of flames from his mouth. Suddenly much to Laxus as well as everybody the giant sea of flame starts to shift into a blaze drawn into a spiral when the blonde dragon slayer expands his stomach, which was attempting to engulf his opponent in a massive vortex, giving Laxus no chance to escape, leaving him to suffer and burn.

Laxus covers his body in lightning once again and charges towards the flames. He then starts to fly right through the flames as he tries to destroy the blonde. Laxus then blitzed away and appeared over Naruto's head then raised both his hands and clapped them together then enchanted them with lightning once more. **"Rairy** **ū** **no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ he roared and brought his hands down upon Naruto's head sending him crashing back into the ground. Naruto stands quickly and narrows his eye's at Laxus.

Igniting his feet Naruto took to the sky "Get it through your thick skull Laxus I ain't gonna lose!" Naruto yells as he reaches the man.

The two dragon slayers begin another slugfest causing loud crashes to be heard as they trade blow after blow to the other dragon slayer hoping to win. Laxus drew his head back and roared loudly "RARGH" and released a gigantic bolt of electricity from his mouth towards Naruto.

Naruto drew his own head back **"Shakury** **ūō no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon King's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he released a wave of flame from his mouth at Laxus. Colliding the two elements released a large explosion that lit up the cloudy sky. Laxus takes the opportunity to blitz away where he appears in front of his fellow blonde with a sinister grin upon his face.

Laxus clasps his hands together and raises them above his head and shout's **"Rai** **ry** **ū no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ and then slams his clasped hands down on top of Naruto's head which sends him crashing to the ground hard once more. This also causes several large rock formations to break up as Naruto impacts the ground. Naruto ignores the pain throughout his body and rises to his feet once again to face Laxus.

Naruto draws upon more magic causing the earth beneath his feet to turn into molten magma as he eyes Laxus from the ground. Drawing his head back Naruto gives a yell of **Shaku** **ry** **ūō no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon King's Roar)"_ and releases another sea of flame from his mouth.

Laxus dodges the large quantity of flame taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto smirks and takes to the sky once again as he appears above Laxus with his own hands clasped just as Laxus had before. He then yells "Payback is a bitch Laxus!" and slams his flaming hands down on the man's head sending him down towards the ground. Laxus however recovers and blitzes towards Naruto where the two dragons start to trade blows. To the members of Fairy Tail on the ground they could hardly believe that Naruto was taking Laxus on and equalling him in power. Naruto and Laxus met with their fists colliding once again sending large amounts of energy through the air.

The two draw back away from each other, not noticing that they are over the park. Naruto looks at Laxus "I will give you a chance to surrender and I will think about asking gramps to let you stay in the guild. We both know that you doing this will lead to you getting excommunicated." Naruto stated matter of factly to Laxus and the giant man just scoffed.

"I will kick your ass and then take over the guild as the fourth master when you're dead. Now die! " **Rai** **ry** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar!)"_ Laxus said as he released another lightning beam towards Naruto who only sighed at the man. Was he still going on about how he would make Fairy Tail better?

The attack landed and created another explosion that kicked up more dust that was quickly cleared by the dragon prince flaring his power again. "I was giving you chance but oh well. I think I will have no choice but to fight you seriously instead of letting you exhaust yourself. I never really liked to fight, but I think this will make good experience for you to learn Laxus." Naruto said to Laxus who laughed at Naruto. However Naruto just blitzed in front of Laxus with his hand encased in his flame once again. Laxus jumped and dodge the strikes as Naruto continued to swing at him. He glared towards the younger blonde who appeared where he was hovering in the air before he was forced to dodge the next strike.

"What the hell is with that flame?!" Laxus growled as he dodged another swing from Naruto.

"I will say it one last time Laxus. Surrender and I'll speak to the Master and see if he can over look this insubordination where you can stay in the guild Laxus." Naruto said ignoring Laxus's question.

Laxus merely grinds his teeth together and charged the teenager, **"Rai** **ry** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Laxus roared again. The man then launched an electrical punch towards Naruto who dodged it by ducking his head a little then tried to punch him away, but the young man dodged it but was struck on the knee.

He appeared over Naruto again while he raised both his hands and clapped them together then enchanted them with lightning once more. **"Rai** **ry** **ū** **no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ he roared and brought his hands down upon Naruto once again. Naruto was once more driven down and he quickly recovered seeing Laxus charge at him from above.

He then lifted his elbow encased in thick flames and brought it up to block the strike, **" Shaku** **ry** **ūō** **no Enchu** _(Scorch Dragon King's Elbow)"_ he says loudly. The hot flames and lightning collide causing an explosion. From the smoke Naruto and Laxus jumped away from each other and skidded over the ground.

* * *

End: Five Finger Death Punch-Watch You Bleed/Enter: Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare

* * *

"GRRR Just give up already Naruto, it's over!" Laxus growled out at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "Never in a million year's Laxus." he retorted to the man.

Laxus growled in rage "Don't mock me! NOW DIE!" the man roared a he called upon another technique, **"Rai** **ry** **ū** **no Hotengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)_ " Laxus yelled as he raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates more electricity between his opened mirroring palms. This lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning in the form of a trident. He then threw it toward Naruto who horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body, the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart

Suddenly a black ice started to formed from his forearm to arm, before it engulfed them and it focused into where he distant his palm apart and slammed them on the ground. **"Hyo** **ry** **ū** **Makyo Hyosho Gaeshi** _(Ice Dragon's Ice Crystal Mirror Reflection)"_ Naruto roared as a mirror of ice rose from the ground to block the attack from hitting him. Much to Laxus's surprise the mirror _actually_ shot a lightning beam _toward_ the incoming spear and the result create another and even bigger explosion. The smoke slowly cleared to show the two seperate from each other each looking worse for wear. Blue eye's meet angry red eye's in a staredown as they both eyed each other.

Both of them were suddenly engulfed in their own energy and jumped away from each other then charged again, but Naruto instead of meeting in the middle soared up into the sky once again. Seeing this Laxus activated his Lightning body once more before he flashed in front of Naruto. They reached at each other a second time, Naruto's hand blocking his forearm while Laxus's feet were tangled from trying to deliver as many attacks to him as he could as Naruto landed once more. Naruto flipped back as Laxus narrowly delivered a crescent kick to his head. Naruto balanced himself on his hands while spinning his feet back around as Laxus flashed behind him.

Laxus managed to avoid Naruto's foot swipe, then tried to sweep the blonde off of his hands, only for him to push off the ground and dodged it then the blonde charged quickly caught Naruto guard off in result he got black lightning fist placed on his stomach sending him crashing through several tree's tearing the land up even more. "GRRAAHH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Laxus roared as he appeared from the above the broken tree's over the dragon prince in his Lightning body form. Laxus began to roar and let out a lot of magic from his body. He was Makarov's grandson for sure with how much power he had up his sleeves.

The sky turn into dark, thunder began to roared at sky and wind blowing more. Laxus's shoulders, forearm skin slowly turned into yellow scale's, his fang's turned sharper, his eyes then turned pure white, then his nails become claws. And then wind, lightning, water start to merged from his mouth which make Naruto's eyes widen in surprise for once. _'Is he about to-'_ Naruto didn't finish his thought's as Laxus attacked.

" **RANRYU NO HOKO** _(Storm Dragon's roar!)"_ he roared out as a large grey/yellow lightning bolt struck him head on causing a devastating explosion. When the beam died down and disappeared the entire forest that had stood in the beam's way destroyed and Laxus could only grin in satisfaction from his attack on the dragon prince.

"Ha! Take that you dumb brat! Can't hear anything from yo-" Laxus then suddenly got hit by a flaming fist from Naruto who appeared in front of him.

He was then sent flying above the tree's and into the sky as Naruto appeared from the ground before he was gone and reappeared in a burning flash above Laxus and grabbed him in his hands., **"Shakuryūō no Go Ken** _(Scorch Dragon King's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Laxus was suddenly blown down to the ground in a ball of flame and crashed to the ground creating a crater. Naruto waited for the smoke to clear to see if the fight was over, but instead he heard laughter from the smoke cloud.

Naruto then landed in ground softly and glare in Laxus's direction "GRAAH! WAS THAT ALL?! I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT!" Laxus laughed from the smoke, his clothes were already destroyed now revealed only his pants and scale's that slowly reach his arm's.

 _'I knew using a solitary element wouldn't do any good. This is crazy, I honestly don't think Laxus is human? He's crazy strong enough to beat me when I'm like this on his own. And he'll keep growing stronger where he will soon reach his prime in a couple of year's!'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was fighting with all he had and Laxus was still kicking his ass to kingdom come. Like seriously what the hell?

"MY TURN!" Laxus roared as he appeared behind Naruto suddenly make his eyes widen at the sheer speed Laxus possessed in this form. Naruto barely had time to think as he turned and dodged the strike from Laxus causing him to strike the ground. He appeared few feet away from Laxus then charged towards the lightning user. Naruto performed a Scorch Dragon King's Claw kick aimed at Laxus, but he dodged the strike easily and disappeared, only to reappear right behind Naruto only to kick him in the back of the cranium. Naruto was a little surprised by the speed and being unable to block, and had ended up flying into the clearing underneath him.

Laxus disappeared in a lightning body flash and appeared in front of Naruto who was still crashing through more of the tree's. " **Ran** **ryū** **no Tekken** _(Storm Dragon's Iron Fist)_ " Laxus yelled as he gave Naruto a punch in the chest sending him flying further in the opposite direction before he was gone again and appeared above him. " **Ran** **ryū** **no** **Agito** _(Storm Dragon's Jaw)_ " Laxus yelled as he ax punched Naruto again making him fall to the ground with large crater being created before he flipped away from him and landed in a crouch. "NOW DIE! **METSURYU OGI: HAKAI NO ARASHI!** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Storm of Destruction!)"_ Laxus roared out.

* * *

End: Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare/Enter: Rebirthing-Skillet

* * *

He then clasped his hands together and sent some thick beam's of Lightning, at the downed dragon prince at high speed. When it hit where Naruto lay it exploded into a large pillar of storm clouds. "Hahaha! I finally beat you stupid brat. Just goes to show that you weren't strong enough to stay in my guild after all" Laxus laughed before he grinned at his victory over the dragon prince.

"You forgot your change asshole." Naruto roared as he appeared from behind Laxus. Right when Laxus face turned around he got a fist implanted into his entire body and was sent crashing through the tree's.

"GGAGGH! What the hell?! Why don't you just die!" Laxus growled as he slowly stood up and glared at Naruto.

A sizable amount of Naruto's skin was now injured revealing his muscle and several bruises and wounds covering his body from the attack before, blood dripping from his forehead and into his eyes. _'That was a dangerous attack. I honestly almost got killed by Laxus. He's not kidding around in this fight. If we keep fighting like this, this park will be destroyed and people will get hurt. I need to finish this quick and get back to the guild.'_ Naruto thought seriously for once. "I will give you one last chance. Surrender now and i won't harm you any further Laxus" Naruto said seriously. Laxus only scoffed before mix of burst of grey lightning shot from his body and it focused into both of his hand's.

"Shut up! I won't be taken down by a mere punk! I'm the strongest in the guild! Now take this **Ran** **ryū** **no Yokugeki** _(Storm Dragon's Wing Attack)_ " Laxus said a he sent a large wave of Storm Dragon Magic towards Naruto who only sighed. Soon the area then covered into another explosion. Laxus grinned but then it turn into shock when he heard something sound like... Chuckling? From the smoke Naruto was sitting in the middle of the storm chuckling as if he were trying not to laugh. "Thanks. That was good a good scratch behind my back" Naruto said before he grinned at Laxus who was shaking in shock.

"Y-Y-You're still-" he didn't finish the statement when a fist covered by hot flames hit hims causing Laxus to cough up blood he was planted into one of the boulders nearby sending up a cloud of dust.

"You may think you are a ruler Laxus..." Naruto started to say as he walked forward towards the downed dragon slayer. Laxus held his stomach and groaned in pain before glared towards Naruto "But you're nothing compared to the old man. Know your place... asshole." Naruto said to the man. "If you want to surrender there's still time. This is the last time i asking you this. Give up." Naruto stated with his arms crossed his arms.

"Never! NOW DIE! **Ran** **ryū** **no Tekken** _(Storm Dragon's Iron Fist)_!" Laxus roared as he brought out his storm dragon's iron fist towards Naruto.

"So be it Laxus! **Shakuryūō no Senjin** _(Scorch Dragon King's Crushing Fist)_ " Naruto said flaming fist and meet with Laxus's storm dragon fist. Their energies collided and created an impact crater that blew more tree's, and rock away.

Both trying to gain dominance but slowly Laxus's storm fist starts to fizzle out allowing Naruto's fist to move forward. "WHAT THE?! HOW I-URGH" Laxus didn't finish his statement as Naruto's fist planted on where the top of his and sent him flying away.

Naruto then jumped making a large crater and reappeared above Laxus with his foot raised in the air. "IT'S OVER LAXUS!" Naruto roared as he give then swung his foot down upon Laxus's chest sending him down to the ground and created a large crater from the impact.

Laxus coughed up some blood from the hit and he stayed down... unable to move his body, _'H-How? His hit's are even stronger than mine? O-Only with few attacks and they've already damaged me like this! W-What is he?'_ Laxus thought as fear start to appear on his mind from the power used by the younger blonde. Naruto then grabbed the man's leg and spun so fast Laxus couldn't think.

Naruto then threw Laxus to the nearby boulder that was near them but before he could be planted in the mountain Naruto appeared in front of him. " **Shaku** **ryū** **no** **Enchu** _(Scorch Dragon's Elbow)_ " Naruto called out and he gave Laxus a strong elbow strike making him cough up more blood and planted him deeply into the boulder where he then landed a bit away from Laxus's now immobile form. "It's over now Laxus..." Naruto said to the man he had defeated. He then collapsed to his knee when he heard the tell-tale sound of the rest of the Lacrima that surrounded the city exploded and smirked. It happened just in time too as they had around ten seconds left.

* * *

End: Rebirthing-Skillet

* * *

While Naruto fought Laxus the others had another thing on their mind. The surrounding lightning lacrima that were crowding over the town of Magnolia. They had to think of something to stop this madness and so they started to formulate a plan to overcome this obstacle. Naruto had entrusted them to fix this while he dealt with Laxus and that was they were going to do. "We will be attacking the lacrima with our attacks and there is without a doubt, they will strike back as they will be linked to the opposing user that destroyed it." Makarov said to the group before hearing everyone gasp loudly. The mages quickly formed grins on their faces as they nodded.

"Let's make our attacks on the lacrima count while I handle everything else!" Erza declared as she looked at the group. Everyone was thinking what strategy the redhead had to overcome the backlash of the counterattack the lacrima would surely shoot off at them, but they didn't really want to question her at this moment. They all nodded before getting into their positions and started to gather their magic to make their moves.

Gray looked up at the Lacrima above and gathered his magical energy. " **Ice-Make:** **Lance**!" he shouted as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched up in the air where the attacks would then strike.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few. **"Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!"** Cana screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the floating Lacrima.

Alzack pulled out his guns before shooting, **"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!"** he shouted before he began shooting multiple shots in succession towards the Lacrima he was aiming for.

 **"Requip: The Gunner!"** Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands back and lined up her shots. **"Guns Magic: Homing Shot!"** she exclaimed, as her shots aimed for the Lacrima above.

Natsu quickly gathered his magical energy from within before shouting, " **Ka** **ryū** **no Hoko** ( _Fire Dragon's Roar)_!" he yelled before he proceeded to release a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards the floating Lacrima.

 **"Water Slicer!"** Juvia cried as she created a single wave of water blades that resembled scythes which were then sent as projectiles aiming towards the Lacrima in the sky.

Gajeel gathered his energy and then looked up at his designated Lacrima before yelling, " **Tetsu** **ryū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)_!" to which a large volume of the iron blast went shooting upwards.

" **Requip: Flame Empress Armor**!" Erza said as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor. She then looked upwards before yelling, " **Flame Slash**!" as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on upwards lacrima. The attacks all struck at the same time and now it was for the moment of truth. The lacrima shattered in the sky as lightning was forming from the lacrima and was about to come raining down on each and every one of the mages that attacked it.

Freed took this time to step forward. **"Dark Ecriture: Containment"** Freed yelled out as a barrier came into existence.

The lightning came shooting down and was then absorbed into the barrier that Freed had created before the strikes came, much to their relief. The lightning kept rushing down but it was of no use, the Runic barrier was way too strong for that lightning to even harm a speck of dirt at this point. Once it was all over, Freed deactivated the barrier and turned to the others and smirked. "See Runes can be useful Natsu." he said with a self satisfied smirk. Said pinkette just grumbled about lucky mint green haired leprechauns and their runes. This made Freed start yelling out about how great the art of Runes were which in turn caused the two men to start fighting... just after they had stopped.

Everyone chuckled at the two men's antics and nodded happily before turning around and walking back to the Guild, as according to Makarov, that was the best solution. They sighed in relief at the sight and then realized that there was nothing else to do, so they left the area. Everyone walked inside where they saw Naruto and Mystogan sitting in the lounge, sweat dropping slightly upon seeing the two at so much ease before approaching them. Naruto saw the guild members walking towards himself and Mystogan before smiling as he got up. He was more tired than he looked and all the magic he had stored away was gone for now.

* * *

 _ **And that is a wrap, leave a review and I will see you on the flipside**_


	17. Chapter 17-What is to Come

**And we are back with Chapter 17 of Son of the Primordial Dragon. Anyways enough of the chit chat Enjoy Chapter 17**

* * *

Everyone was inside having their injuries healed by Naruto. So far the worst of them was his own, but he ignored them for everybody else. Evergreen, Bikslow, and Freed had come by and apologized for what they had done, and Naruto easily forgave them and patched them up. Mirajane had come by and gave him a plate of food to regain his energy and pecked him on the cheek saying that Lisanna would be proud of how strong he had become for the guild causing him to smile happily. Erza was easily healed as all she had sustained battle wise was several shocks from the Lacrima. She thanked him by crushing his head into her breastplate and saying he should keep up the good work.

Juvia had taken several hours of healing as she had nearly died from striking several dozen of the Lacrima. He was honestly worried about the Water Dragon Slayer as she didn't respond... until Gajeel pulled a prank on him and slammed his lips into Juvia's own. Upon making contact Juvia immediately locked her arms around her neck and kissed him harder. When he managed to free himself from her suffocating grasp he quickly finished healing her and helped Bisca and Cana out. Bisca thanked him by giving him a golden bullet and told him to hold onto it for it was a good luck charm her dad gave her as a child. Cana on the other hand... she was almost killed by a sudden flood from Naruto's, Natsu's, Gajeel, Freed's, and several other males nose bleeds when she flashed the blonde man her breasts.

When he managed to stop the flood, he rehealed Freed, Gajeel, Natsu and the other males that were affected by the show. When he managed to heal everybody Naruto sat in front of the guild with a smile on his face, until someone he didn't want to currently see appeared in front of him. Naruto quickly calmed himself "Laxus, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Laxus cleared his throat "Hey Naruto... is the old man awake?" he asked calmly, and a bit nervously from the sound of his voice. Naruto nodded his head

"Yeah... he's still in the infirmary though so be careful with how you speak, I may be being kind, but I don't know about everyone else though. Good luck Laxus..." he told the man.

Laxus nodded his head and entered the guild. Immediately he could hear everybody's enraged yelling, which was calmed by Erza who told Laxus the same thing. As he sat calmly on the steps he looked to the sky and pictured his beloved Lisanna. He could see her gentle and happy smile as she called out to him before she leapt into his arms. He gave a sigh "Lisanna... what do I do now?" he quietly asked her silhouette.

He received a answer, but it was from the least likely person in the world, Gajeel "I think that this Lisanna chick would say... get off your ass and join the party. Get to know that Juvia girl and be happy once again and stop mourning over me like a knuckleheaded brat and be happy." he stated.

Naruto swiftly turned and looked at the heavily bandaged Iron Dragon Slayer and chuckled "Wow that's deep as hell. Where did you even pull that one from, cuz I know you ain't ever had a girlfriend before. Although... now that I think about it Levy has shown some interest in you so I can't say what is really going on from your perspective." he stated in thought. Gajeel begun to grumble about stupid blondes and other things causing him to chuckle. When he calmed down he motioned for Gajeel to sit beside him, which he did. Clearing his throat he spoke "So is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Gajeel gave him a hesitant nod "Yeah, there is..." he stated.

Naruto sat up straighter "Well what is it?" he questioned the man.

Gajeel gave a sigh "I wanna know something Prime, but I only want the honest truth from you." he stated getting a shrug from the Primordial Dragon Slayer. He cleared his throat "Depends on what you wanna know Gajeel." he responded in kind. Gajeel gave a grunt "Sure, whatever. Anyways, what I wanna know is how you managed to store your magic like the way you did, Maybe I can learn how to do something similar to what you did in your fight against Laxus." he stated calmly.

Naruto hummed in thought "You know I'm not even sure how I managed to do that, but I created a way to seal up a portion of my own magic if that is what you mean." he responded.

Gajeel gave a shrug "Whatever." he stated. Naruto shrugged in return "Well the first thing you gotta put a sealing matrix on your arm out of your blood. This'll allow you to siphon several drops of your magic every minute with almost no notice. After you set the seal up you simply funnel a select amount of magic into the seal and it'll hold the magic for you. If you wanna use it all you have to do is simply stop feeding the seal magic where upon doing so it'll return all of the stored magic to you." he explained to Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded his head and hummed in thought "Alright. Thanks Prime, I'll go ask the smart chick and ask her to create the seal on me. Thanks again." he said.

With that Gajeel stood up and walked away. Naruto sighed and looked at all the people getting ready to celebrate Fantasia, and he couldn't help but sigh in remembrance. When Lisanna was alive they always did the parade together with Cyclone doing his own thing with Happy. Natsu would show off his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but he hadn't entered in nearly three years. Was there a reason he hadn't joined in the festival in nearly three years. Shaking his head he stood up and walked back inside just in time to hear the Master finish his speech about having fun during the Fantasia Parade. Naruto jumped on the stage gaining everybody's attention.

He cleared his throat and stood nervously. He couldn't believe he was about to this after so long, what would everybody think. Without a second thought of quitting he spoke "I have decided to join in this years Fantasia Parade. I don't know why, but I think it's time for a new show to be seen." he said. The looks of shock, awe, happiness, and extreme joy was on everybody's face. For the first time in nearly three years Fairy Tail's Primordial Prince was joining in on a celebration. With that everybody begun to cheer.

Lucy looked to a extremely pleased Levy with a confused look "Why is everybody cheering, I mean he is only joining in the parade." she stated.

Levy only shook her head at this and looked at her friend "No Lu-chan you don't understand. You see as he grew up Naruto would only join in the Fantasia Parade because of Lisanna asking him to, but when she died he stopped any type of celebrating. He would just sit in the crowd and watch everybody have fun, and would only have a few spars with Natsu and Gray to keep his skills up. But now he's come back to us. Slowly yes, but he's coming back." she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Lucy could feel her eye's widen. With Naruto's surprise announcement everybody scrambled about to get ready for the parade. Naruto jumped down and approached Natsu and begun whispering in his ear.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, but he looked to the man he called brother or cousin "Heck yeah I can do that, but what about the crowd?" he asked Naruto.

The son of Raiun smirked "Leave that to me Natsu... Leave that to me." he told the rose haired man. Several hours later found the streets of Magnolia Town were filled with a crowd that was bigger than ever before as the festival of Fairy Tail was commencing, or in other terms, The Fantasia Parade. Erza and Mirajane were first using a combination move. The redhead used her Requip magic to change into her Adamantine Armor and then her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and finally she changed into her Flame Empress Armor causing the crowd to cheer for the queen of Fairies.

Mirajane used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** before the both of them began to start posing for the crowd. They changed back and then waved at the people, making them cheer loudly in excitement. Their float was simple yet elegant, as it was based off on pictures of swords and the Fairy Tail logo on the background. Lucy, Gray and Happy shared one float which was based off in a ice palace. Gray used his Ice-Make abilities to freeze them in mid-air. Lucy called on her Celestial Spirits Taurus, Scorpio and Cancer to perform a cheerful routine and both Cyclone and Happy simply floated around among this and the whole crowd was nodding happily at their performance.

Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack and Bisca had another float which was modernly designed in pictures of guns, and in big bold letters were the words **FAIRY TAIL IS A REAL MAN** written on a banner that hung over the float, which made the crowd sweatdrop before they laughed. Elfman used his Full-Body Take Over to transform into a beast that started to prance around making the crowd clap at the Strauss man. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to shoot an extended fist into the sky before he reared his head back and used his dragon roar to make the crowd cheer loudly. Alzack and Bisca were performing their Gun Magic to shoot coins in the air turning the coins into candy that rained down on the crowd.

The crowd was really enjoying themselves at seeing everything so far and they could all agree that this was the best festival to date. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were on their float with the Thunder God Tribe logo on the background. Laxus used his Lightning Magic to form sparks of lightning over his fingertips before he shot them into the sky. Bickslow called upon his magic dolls to float around in mid-air enticing the crowd. Evergreen simply posed for the crowd while Freed used his **Dark Ecriture: Darkness** to transform himself into a fearsome beast and cast a few rune spells before changing back a few minutes later. Everyone smiled and clapped eagerly to see more of the floats.

Makarov was in his own float in his giant form, dancing around and grinning happily while looking over at the crowd who at this point were cheering at the top of their lungs. He simply danced around, making everyone joyously laugh as they also began to dance along with the old man from their spots. And finally came the one that made them gasp with wide eyes. Naruto was using his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to fly about with Natsu flying beside him. Looking to the rose haired teen Naruto nodded his head. With that the real show for Fairy Tail's Dragon Duo begun. Natsu drew his head back and released a powerful roar followed by a sea of flames.

The flames all separated to create several gigantic figures made of flame. With the figures complete it was revealed that each figure was a large dragon. As if they were in a actual battle each flame dragon begun to attack Naruto getting gasps of surprise from the crowd as they watched Naruto mock battle with the flaming creatures. Drawing his head back his mouth was filled with blue flames. With a mighty roar he begun to twist his head in all kinds of directions. Left, right, left, right, up, down, spin left in a circle, turn right while spinning again. Each flaming dragon ran into the wall of flames and caused the once blue flames to glow green in color wherever they made contact with blue flame.

When each of the dragons had been absorbed by Naruto's own flame they crowed gasped in shock, for what was now in from to them was a gigantic Fairy Tail Guild Mark. Naruto clapped his hands together "We're not done yet, for this party is just getting started. **Metsuryu Ogi:** **Etānaru Furea** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Eternal Flare)"_ Naruto intones. That is when the show begins. Instead of a deadly attack the stars begin to glow gaining everybody's attention just as thousands of small beams of light come crashing through the atmosphere. Before they could reach the ground they begin to explode in a array of beautiful colors.

Children were screaming in awe and parents were clapping in amazement from the light show. It was a new spell he had created using his White Dragon Slayer Magic, and if he was to use the true spell it would rain untold destruction down on the town and its people. Juvia was on a float made of water behind the duo of dragon slayer's and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was a show like no other and Naruto was certainly special if he cold use his magic to give entertainment. He really was the love of her life. She drew her head back and spewed a jet of water from her mouth that came into contact with one of the beams of beautiful light made by Naruto.

Upon doing so it exploded in a bigger sight causing people to cheer louder. Naruto looked at Juvia and flew over to her "Wanna join me... my Water Goddess?" he asked her. Juvia gasped in shock and nodded her head. With that Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and took to the sky. Juvia gave a gasp of surprise, but the actual shock for everybody was when Naruto gently cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to her own. Gajeel couldn't help but feel happy for Juvia. He knew she deserved a chance at love so he would support the relationship. Natsu smiled happily for his best friend and brother figure, knowing that he had finally found happiness once again with Juvia.

The girls of Fairy Tail squealed in happiness for Naruto and Juvia as they kissed under the magical light show Naruto had conjured up with his magic. To the people of Magnolia Town it was as if their Dragon Prince had found his true second wind and had sprung back to life. Makarov smiled happily for the teen he liked to call grandson, after Lisanna had left he wasn't sure Naruto would ever spring back up, but he did. Several stars shot across the sky as the last of Naruto's spell vanished while he was still kissing Juvia. The light of the full moon made the duo glow almost like a divine couple making some people coo at what a wonderful couple they made with each other.

* * *

After the Fantasia Parade Laxus said he was going on a journey of redemption. He was glad Naruto managed to talk Makarov out of excommunicating him from the guild *Cough* Outranked him as a Wizard Saint *Cough* and so he decided to learn what true power came from. He said he would be gone for a few months, but he would eventually return. Now it was nighttime and Naruto was asleep with Juvia curled across his chest with a smile on her face. With Naruto accepting her as his girlfriend he allowed her to move in with him and she never left his side since then. Right now Naruto was deep in sleep having a dream that was almost lifelike it was scary.

* * *

 **In Naruto's Dream**

* * *

 _Naruto's chest hurt like never before. Why... why was his heart beating like a war drum. Was it because of Acnologia's arrival, or was it something more. However before he could ponder more on that_ ** _"Naruto..."_** _a voice he thought he would never hear again rang through his head,_ ** _"It's been to long my boy."_** _the voice said causing Naruto to gasp in shock before he turned to look around._

 _"Raiun..." he said quietly._

 _ **"It must be you who defeats Zeref, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task."** the revealed Raiun said to his son._

 _Naruto looked around frantically "Raiun... how can I hear your voice?" he asked as he looked around more._

 _Lucy gulped a bit. Why would Naruto be talking about his father at a time like this? Levy quirked a eyebrow "Raiun?" she asked him confused._

 _Juvia shrugged "There's nobody else here." the blue haired girl said. She then looked at Naruto "Who are you talking to my beloved?" she asked him._

 _Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to glow **"Fear not for I will deal with Acnologia."** Raiun's voice rang out to all of them shocking those present. The glow grows to encompass Naruto's entire body as he groans in pain. Lucy's eye's widen in shock. What was going on? What was happening to Naruto, and what was that glow surrounding his body? This was nothing she had witnessed in her life!_

 _Even the downed Laxus was being shown in the dark, and he was unconscious. Naruto gripped his stomach as a rush of memories entered his mind. Naruto was six when he managed to perfect his first Dragon Slayer technique. He and Raiun celebrated by going on a hunt together and having a fun time. The next was when he and Raiun were going over some notes on literature and culture where Naruto was smiling at the idea of learning. A new memory flashed by his mind where he and Raiun were just taking a day to relax and enjoy a day free of training. And then the final memory was the day he realized his father had left him without any warning._

 _With one final shout from Naruto a pillar of light shot up from Naruto's body where it began to take shape. Lucy was thrown back by a small shockwave of power where she cried out in pain. Juvia crouched over Laxus as she tried not to fall back. Levy fell on her bum and winced as the winds grew stronger and stronger. Gajeel was openly gaping at what he was watching, and he was honestly confused at what he was seeing. Raiun's sorrow filled voice spoke gently **"I'm sorry son, but I never did leave you."** Raiun said to him as he finally began to take form. To say Raiun was large would be to try and tell the waves at a beach not to crash._

 _Raiun was absolutely humongous. He was a extremely large_ _dragon with an entire upper body covered in blue, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, platinum markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are black in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Raiun's eyes are green, carries a sharp gaze and have black circles around them like in Acnologia human form, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Raiun's mouth is full of obsidian colored razor-sharp teeth with long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead._

 _His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Raiun's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape._ _His eyes, however were what drew the group of wizards attention. Raiun's sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red, yet there was no malice in them._ _Naruto looked up to his father in surprise as his father spoke once more **"In fact I've been closer than you ever could have guessed."** Raiun told his son. Lucy was looking at Raiun in shock. So this was Naruto's father. Levy had felt her jaw drop, but she just couldn't pick it up. Juvia was speechless at the sight before her as she never would have guessed that this dragon was on their side._

 _Gajeel couldn't form words as he too was in shock at what he had just witnessed happen. A dragon had just come out of a human's body like a everyday thing was happening. The winds surrounding them died down as Raiun looked down at his son **"Please trust that all will be explained in time."** Raiun said to him. __He then looked up to the accursed dragon known as Acnologia. The Primordial Dragon King growled **"Right now I must wipe the likes of Acnologia from this world."** Raiun said as he charged the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia charges a breath attack to rid the world of these pests. Today the last of the dragons would die, and nothing could stop him now. He was now the ruler of the world._

 _Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack a dragon similar to Acnologia came out of nowhere and rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night._ _The members of the Fairy Tail guild covered their eyes from the brightness, while the new dragon roared while he tried to keep Acnologia's head aimed away from the people below them. Raiun then roars out **"Fight Naruto! Fight to live!"** Raiun tells his sons as Acnologia reels back from the unseen enemy that managed to push his attack off course. Acnologia shakes his head in anger at the sight before him... a dragon dare challenges him, him to a fight... no it was **him!**_

 _ **"** **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"** Raiun roars at Acnologia in challenge._

 _ **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in return as the two dragons then try to slam each other out of the way creating massive blasts of air that cause the group of wizards hair to blow away. _

_A wide eyed Juvia looks at the spectacle in shock "I'm dreaming... I have to be." she says. Raiun rams his head down on Acnologia as the two start to dance about in the air in a battle of death. The two dragons then spin around and head-butt each other before flying around a bit more. Naruto had tears in his eye's. He never thought he would see him again._

 _He was crying for the first time in nearly ten years since he had hurt himself falling down the volcano and scraping his knee. Tears flowing freely he spoke "Your back... you came back..." he said crying. Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His father had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years._

 _Lucy gulped as she looked at Raiun "That's him... the King of the Dragon's... Raiun..." she said quietly, although the dragon slayer heard him. Hell Naruto was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Just why did his father decide to reveal himself now instead of seven years ago on Tenrou. Although Gajeel and Natsu were still recovering they had heard her speak about the Primordial Dragon King._

 _It was at this time Anologia made his move and charged at Raiun. The identical dragon seeing this drew back and charged at Acnologia with high speeds where they met in a powerful head-butt. Growling at their enemy the two dragon's then proceeded to trade blows while roaring at each other in fury. Naruto was shaking with frustration. He then looked at his father "I can't believe it" he said in shock as he wiped the tears away._

 _Juvia looked at the ongoing battle with wide eyes "Raiun was inside him. How? Is that possible?" she asked watching the fight._

 _Levy shrugged her shoulders and looked to Natsu and Gajeel "Maybe, do you guys have one?" she asked the two dragon slayers._

 _Gajeel took a deep breath of air "Don't really know, but the pain's gone." he said._

 _Natsu nodded in agreement "Yeah I don't feel as if my heart will explode any second now." he said in agreement._

 _Meanwhile with another member of the Fairy Tail guild Wendy, she had just gotten up with a small groan. Her friend Carla looked at her "Wendy are you alright?" she asked worriedly._

 _Wendy smiled "Yeah, sorry about that." she said to her friend._

 _Doranbolt, a member of the Magic Council, kneeled down next to the lovely woman "You had us worried a bit there." he said._

 _Wendy smiled "Sorry Mest." she said before she looked to the fighting dragon's, "Carla what's happening?" she asked._

 _ **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in challenge to the Dragon King. _

_**"** **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"** Raiun roars at Acnologia in return accepting the challenge._

 _Over with Cana, the resident alcoholic, she and several others watched the battle with wide eyes. Cana gulped as she watched them fight "Where did they come from? Who's side are they on?" Why does that other dragon resemble Acnologia so much? she asked worriedly._

 _Vijeeter looked up curiously "Well the black one with blue markings is obviously Acnologia." he said matter of factly._

 _Reedus looked on with a worried expression "But what about the other black dragon?" he asked in fear._

 _Vijeeter kept watching as he replied "Do I look like a dragon expert?" a bit heatedly._

 _Macao narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched the battle of the king's "Guy's if I didn't know any better I'd say that black and silver dragon was fighting Acnologia." he said to them._

 _His son Romeo shrugged "Well it's obvious that Acnologia is the enemy, but maybe this dragon's on our side." he said tossing a theory out there._

 _Cana voiced another thought that made all of them worried "And if he wins, will he turn on us?" she asked._

 _Wakaba, the resident smoker of Fairy Tail, puffed on his cigar "We could really use his help." he said as he breathed out a cloud of smoke while watching the two monster's battle in the sky with the intent to kill._

 _Over on the other side of the fallen Tartaros guildhall Erza, the Fairy Queen, who was at one point fighting against Kyoka, Goddess of the Slave Planet, looked up with everyone that was watching with wide eyes as well. Kyoka knew the power a dragon held, more so when it was Acnologia, and gulped "Why are they here?" she asked nobody in particular._

 _Erza shrugged her shoulder's "I honestly can't answer that one." she said. Naruto's Exceed partner Cyclone looked up at the dragon with wide eyes as well while voicing her opinion "Wait a minute you don't think Acnologia's here to finish what he started back on Tenrou do you?" he asked worriedly._

 _His friend Pantherlily shook his head "I highly doubt that's the case, but if they keep this up there won't be any trace of Magnolia left." he said._

 _Lector, who was a fellow dragon slayers Sting's friend looked on with a scared expression "So why'd they come back now?" he asked scared to death at the sight of the two dragon's._

 _His friend Frosch, who was partnered up with Sting's battle partner Rogue, quivered "And why are there two of them?" he asked._

 _Happy shivered "Are they going to eat us?" he asked._

 _Minerva, who had been forcefully transformed into a demon, looked up and shook her head "We're doomed, humans don't stand a chance when faced with the strength of a dragon." she said._

 _Mira sat up and looked at the rampaging dragon's "Who's the dragon fighting Acnologia? Where'd he come from?" she asked softly. Raiun huffed out a small bout of blue flames surprising them._

 _Erza's eyes widened as Cyclone's spoke "So he's a fire dragon!" he stated._

 _Erza spoke nervously "Is he..." she said trailed off not knowing if it was Igneel or Raiun who Naruto and Natsu claimed to use fire._

 _Over where the Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros stood he watched the two dragon's battling with a smirk "Dark Winged, Acnologia... Primordial Dragon King, Raiun... your existence is nothing more than an obstacle I shan't tolerate any longer." he said as he placed a hand over his face._

 _He smirked "So I have decided to make a slight change in my plans, and it is now it is you who shall be destroyed... Oh ye who is forgotten." he said before chuckling darkly._

 _Lucy gulped "We're going to be okay aren't we?' she asked._

 _At this time Gajeel, Natsu, Levy and Juvia were standing next to each other watching the fight between the two dragon's._

 _Gajeel shrugged "To be honest I'm not sure." he said before looking to Naruto, "What's going on Prime? I mean is that really Raiun? What was all that stuff about being inside you?" he asked._

 _The Primordial Dragon Slayer growled in frustration "I have no idea. He left, and I searched for so long." he said clenching his fists._

 _Juvia put a hand on the blonde haired teens shoulder "Naruto-kun." she said in concern._

 _The man removed her hand and stepped forward looking down with a growl. He then raised his foot and slammed it on the growl summoning his magic._ _He blasted off on thruster's made of pure flame and flew at the two dragon's "WHAT THE HELL RAIUN, WE'VE GOTTA TALK NOW!" he roared at his father._

 _Erza's eye's widened when she saw the trail of blue flames head up into the sky towards the gold dragon "What's he doing?" she asked shocked that he would do something like that._

 _Cyclone shot both hands into the air "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed._

 _Happy danced around a bit "Go Naruto!" he cheered out. Raiun looked to the golden haired teen in shock as he flew at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed "HRGH" he growled loudly at the dragon._

 _Raiun narrowed his eye's **"Naruto you fool I told you, we'd talk later!"** the dragon growled at the dragon slayer as Naruto latched onto his wings._

 _Naruto shook his head no "Tell me now! Why'd you disappear and leave me? Oh and if you were inside me the whole time why didn't you say something?" he demanded. Raiun snorted at the dragon slayer. Naruto growled again "Do Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel have dragon's inside them too? And what happened that day, on July seventh the day you left me?" he demanded from his father. When his father didn't answer Naruto grew angry "COME ON YOU OWE ME!" he roared out._

 _Acnologia charged forcing Raiun to fly higher while dislodging Naruto from his wing **"Enough!"** Raiun growled in a frustrated voice as he caught Naruto in his hand._

 _Lucy's eye's widened "Naruto!" she shouted out._

 _Levy sighed in relief "That was close." she said._

 _Gajeel growled "Quit distracting him!" he yelled._

 _Natsu shook his hand "You made him space out!" he yelled. When Naruto looked down he had a eye close up of Acnologia charging him and his father. Raiun seeing how close the black demon was drew his head back filling it with hellfire._

 _With a mighty **"** **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"** he spits forward a sea of roiling hot flames from his mouth that surrounds the black dragon in the form of a large scale fireball. The sheer heat given off by the flames could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his rage on his enemy._

 _Lucy immediately covered herself as she felt she was going to boiled to death. These flames were hotter than the one's Atlas Flame created when he freed the Sun Village, "E-Eh!" she gasped in shock. How did Naruto handle such temperatures?_

 _Levy immediately fell to her knees clutching her sides "It burns!" she exclaimed._

 _Gajeel was feeling hot but he was mostly unaffected by the powerful element and stepped in front of her "Stay behind me." he ordered._

 _Juvia could actually feel her body start to boil from the heat given off "T-this heat... it's causing me to boil." she stated as she tried to cool herself down. As they said this Raiun released another roar while spewing his flames down on Acnologia._

 _Over where more members of the Fairy Tail Guild were a man named Elfman Strauss watched with large eyes "Seriously?! That's a manly dragon!" he said in shock._

 _His baby sister Lisanna was sweating "That some serious heat!" she exclaimed._

 _"This is bad. Like really bad." Warren said really quickly as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemy._

 _"It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Jet said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead._

 _His friend Droy nodded in agreement, "It's hot!" he exclaimed as Raiun gave another roar while releasing more flames from his mouth._

 _Cana winced from the heat of the flames "Such heat... It's as if the sun itself has fallen... almost as if it were going to crash down from the sky..." she ground out._

 _Macao pointed to the fireball "Oi look over there!" he yelled out._

 _Romeo's eyes widened "Acnologia is suffering!" he exclaimed in shock._

 _Wakaba nodded "I'd imagine he'd be helpless before the might of those flames." he said._

 _Macao gave a groan from the heat he felt "I'd reckon that if that dragon can't stand such a heat, then none of us can." he stated._

 _Vijeeter nodded his head "Shouldn't we hide?" he asked._

 _Hearing this Reedus shook his head, "It's probably too late to do that." he said as he watched the fireball grow in size. The dragon's roar reached its apex and Acnologia gave a roar of surprise before he was hurtled down towards the ground where both he and the attack crashed with a loud ***BOOM*** before Raiun's Roar expanded to be three times its original size causing them to look on in awe while it cratered the ground._

 _Erza's eyes widened in shock and awe "Amazing... that's the..." she trailed off as she watched the flames._

 _However it was Cyclone that finished as he and Happy spoke in unison "The Scorch/Fire Dragon's Roar..." they whispered out in shocked awe._

 _Lector's eyes went wide "Oh wow those flames are unbelievable... And that fireball is so huge..." he stated._

 _Frosch nodded his head "Fro thinks so too." the frog like cat stated._

 _P_ _antherlily stood still "You're right about that." he said in complete agreement with his fellow exceeds._

 _Minerva could only voice one word "Incredible..." rather quietly._

 _Mira couldn't help but feel worried "So... that's the power of a dragon? He could destroy Magnolia..." she said with worry clearly in her voice._

 _His mouth still filled with smoke coming out of it Raiun looked down at his enemy. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So you killed him?" he asked his father._

 _Raiun shook his head no **"Not at all. That attack only had enough power to push him back, hell that wasn't even worth being a tickle to him, just wait and see."** he told the dragon slayer. And shortly after just as he said Acnologia was revealed from the smoke wrapped by his wings. _

_Unfurling them he gave a loud roar. Lucy's eye's widened in shock "It had no effect!" she exclaimed in shock. Heck all of those who watched were still wide eyed._

 _Levy gulped "So that fireball did nothing?" she asked._

 _Gajeel growled "Seriously!" he growled in frustration._

 _"How could he have survived those flames?" Juvia asked._

 _Cyclone narrowed his eyes "Even though his whole body was enveloped by those flames, he hasn't suffered any damage to his body." he said._

 _Pantherlily narrowed his eyes "He doesn't even have a scratch on his body and yet those flames, which could have utterly destroyed any other dragon, left no mark." he said._

 _Happy shook in fear "Is Acnologia invulnerable to magical attacks?" he asked._

 _Lector shook his head "I'm starting to think he's immortal." he stated._

 _Erza narrowed her eyes "So how do you kill something that's both invulnerable to magic attacks, and immortal?" she asked._

 _Minerva shook her head "All we can do is watch the battle unfold from here." she said._

 _Mirajane nodded in agreement "Let's hope for the best. That's all we can do right now." the white haired woman said. Acnologia flapped his wings and shot up from the ground and Raiun released more smoke from his mouth in excitement_

 _ **"Oh yeah I'm raring to go."** he said with a wide grin spreading across his face. Raiun looked to his son **"Naruto I hate to say it but...** **you're being a pest."** he told the golden haired man. _

_Naruto shook his hand in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU SURE HAVE A WEIRD WAY OF SHOWING THAT YOU MISSED ME!" he yelled at his father._

 _Raiun ignored it **"I already told you we'll talk about everything later."** he told his son. __He then grew serious **"I've got a job I need you to do."** he told his son as Naruto grew serious. _

_Naruto looked his father in the eye "What kind of job?" he asked._

 _Raiun smirked **"You are in one of those guilds aren't you, well I'd like to officially hire you."** he said as he faced Naruto towards Mard Geer. **"Over there. Make sure you get a good look at that guy. See that book, that's the book of END."** he said. _

_Naruto looked at Mard Geer "Ok so what do I do?" he asked._

 _ **"I want you to steal that book."** he told the dragon slayer. Naruto looked confused _

_"Why do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked his father._

 _Raiun narrowed his eyes **"Because you're the only one who can Naruto. Plus he's the ringleader of all this fuss. That alone is a reason that you should have to want to fight him."** he said to Naruto. _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes "He did all this." he growled._

 _Raiun interrupted the dragon slayer **"Now listen you are not to open or destroy that book under any circumstance, just take it you understand?"** Raiun asked his son. _

_Naruto looked to his father "Well how much does this pay?" he asked in return._

 _Raiun's eyes widened **"What!"** he exclaimed in shock from hearing that come out of his son's mouth._

 _Naruto huffed "I work for a guild now I don't do these kind of things for free you know." he said to the dragon._

 _Raiun sighed **"Very well, for payment I will tell you everything you wish to know."** he offered the dragon slayer. _

_Naruto smirked "Sounds like a deal to me." he said accepting his father's offer._

 _Raiun grunted **"Good... now go get that book, and take him down... NARUTO!"** he roared his son's name as he threw Naruto at the Etherious demon._

 _Naruto ignited his feet and yelled back "You better keep your promise. Don't even think about going anywhere.' he yelled._

 _Raiun turned back to his enemy and answered **"I won't..."** he told the man._

 _Naruto then roared "I'm going to hold you to that... NOW I'M RARING TO GO!" he roared out as he flew towards Mard Geer with the intent of retrieving the Book of END for his father so they could take down Zeref together._

* * *

 ** _Enter Fairy Tail AMV: Catch Fire_**

* * *

 _Raiun sensed that his son had gotten far enough away and drew his head back once again, flaring his power as he spread his arms widely " **ROT IN HELL YA BASTARD, ETERNARU FUREA (Eternal Flare)"** Raiun roared loudly, and it was as if the heavens deemed him worthy, and soon stars sparkled brightly in the moonlit sky. __The wizards of Fairy Tail and all those who were watching felt their eyes widen in shock as suddenly hundreds if not thousands of stars seemed to suddenly breach the atmosphere and began exploding across the lands. Acnologia was dodging them to the best of his abilities, and then he was struck in the center of his chest by one of the seemingly falling stars. Fire and brimstone rained down on the Dragon King of the Apocalypse as the explosions focused on a central point where he crashed at._

 _The explosions grew bigger and bigger until the night was turned to day when a solitary explosion nearly ripped the land apart at the seams. A large valley split the earth and mountains fell before the might of the Primordial Dragon King and his rage towards the destroyer of his kind. As the explosions died down Raiun then gave a heaven splitting roar as he then drew his head back_ _this time filling his mouth with pure Magic. With another mighty roar he released a beam of white light that was so bright it turned the dark night back into a lovely day while causing several people who intimately knew what that light was to gasp in shock._

 _For Erza she quietly spoke "Impossible... there's no way Naruto's dad would come at a time such as this." she stated._

 _Mirajane could only whisper "Its Raiun... he's here to save us..." while inwardly she was excited for the fact a true ally had appeared._

 _Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana all gasped while they thought 'it's the **Jinryu no Hoko**... It's Raiun!' which made them excited about how this fight would go. The pillar of light turned into a powerful explosion that shook the world to its core while it drilled through several mountains, instantly vaporizing them before drilling into the ground hard enough to make a nearly bottomless pit with a severely injured Acnologia at the bottom. With a roar the dragon shot up to face his own enemy in a death fight._

 _As he neared the Etherious Mard Geer gained a curious look as Naruto gave a mighty roar while drawing his magma coated fist back._ _"And who might you just be?" he questioned as he raised a fist and blocked the Lava Dragon's Hard Fist from Naruto where a minor explosion occurred._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes "ME! You'll know me as Raiun's kid!" he roared out as he managed to push the demon back quite a few feet._

 _Mard Geer got a excited look in his eyes "So I'm meeting the son of a dragon am I?" he questioned the Dragon Slayer._

 _However he couldn't speak anymore as Naruto appeared in front of him suddenly with a Lightning covered leg. With a shout he gave a powerful kick to the demon's chest and sent him flying. At the same time in the sky, Raiun covered his own leg in boiling magma and drew it back with a loud growl. Acnologia seeing this covered his face with his arms as Raiun kicked him away in a almost simultaneous movement as his son had with his enemy._

 _Spinning on his heel Naruto charged the demon as Raiun charged the dragon slayer turned dragon. Naruto's glare intensified "I'm going to take that book, and when I'm done you and the rest of your guild are going to pay for what you did to my friends and family. After that I'm going after the Faces!" he roared out._

 _Mard Geer sneered **"Thorns"** the demon called out as several long winding vines covered in thorns erupted from the ground. However Naruto easily ran around them as they were easy to spot and dodge, hell they were spread out so widely he could have spun around them. __Mard Geer felt his eyes widen in shock_ "Impossible, he dodged my curse!" _he thought to himself as he watched the dragon slayer appear in front of him._

 _As Naruto got right in his face he coated his hand in his Lava Dragon Slayer Magic once more, as Raiun did the same thing in tandem, only he used Scorch Dragon Slayer Magic, and gave a cry of_ ** _"_** ** _Yoryū_** _ **no...** __Naruto yelled out. Then his fist, as well as Raiun's own fist, met his opponent's face as Naruto gave a yell of_ ** _"Tekken_** _(Lava Dragon's Iron Fist)" and the two enemies were sent flying away from the powerful strikes of the father and son. Naruto drew his head back and gave a mighty roar causing several geyser's of Magma to erupt around him in a flower like formation._

 _Naruto leaped at Mard Geer as Raiun flew up above Acnolgia. Clasping his hands together he gave a shout of_ ** _"Yoryū no_** _ **Dai Funka** (Lava Dragon's Grand Eruption)" and then proceeds to slam his hands down on the demon's head just as Raiun slams Acnologia into the ground where suddenly several massive pillars of magma erupt out from underneath both demon and Dragon with powerful explosions._

 _Lucy gawked "Amazing, he did that with just a simple strike?" she questioned._

 _Ultear narrowed her eyes, "Why do each of those strikes look so much like the ones Naruto uses? I'm sure Naruto never mentioned learning such a powerful strike to us before, hell he hasn't even once used such a move since the Grand Magic Games where he beat future Natsu who came through the gate to try and rule the world." she said silently._ _The battle was getting heated, who would win Light or Dark, Magic or Curse?_

* * *

 _ **High in the sky**_

 _Igniting his fist Raiun slammed it into Acnologia's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Raiun then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at Acnologia who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy._

 _Raiun dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia filled his jaws with Magic while Raiun coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. Not even the full moon over their heads shown as bright as the explosion had._

 _The humans had covered their eyes to ensure they didn't go blind from the harsh light given off by the explosion. When the light died down it showed Acnologia and Raiun standing on their hind legs facing each other with their teeth bared in rage. Raiun had honestly never expected his foe to be this powerful, and Acnologia still wasn't willing to hold back against the only creature powerful enough to hurt him. Flapping their wings they took to the sky. Raiun flew a bit higher and dove at Acnologia with a snarl **"I'll make sure that this fight will be your last!"** where they clashed with one another. Roaring at one another they crashed into the ground and shook the world._

 _Acnologia flew out of the cloud of dust where he raced to the clouds, with Raiun right behind him, and aimed a roar at the ground. Raiun burst from the earth and dodged the roar from his foe and responded with his own as he quickly raced to catch up to his enemy. Acnologia drew his head back and filled his maw with his power and released the mighty attack from his jaws where it flew at Raiun with powerful force. Raiun seeing this drew his own head back and released a similar wave of energy from his own mouth where the two attacks collided in the middle and formed a even more powerful explosion that easily forced the clouds to evaporate in a circular formation around the two of them as the sphere of energy over took the skies._

 _When the explosion died down Acnologia's and Raiun's eyes were glowing with power and the charged each other once more. Their skulls met in the middle and Raiun swung his tail at Acnologia and with a powerful strike his head was reared back. Raiun took this as his chance and flew even higher into the clouds to fight his enemy._ _Acnologia roared, however he didn't notice that Raiun was diving and missed the chance to nearly rip the Primordial Dragon King's throat out. Raiun leaned out of the way of a powerful strike and grabbed his foe behind the neck and wrapped his free arm around Acnologia with a gleam in his eyes. With a flap of his wings Raiun begun to dive with the still trapped 'Dragon King of the Apocalypse' being forced to move with his enemy._

 _Emerging from the clouds the dragons crashed into the mountain beneath them so hard the entire thing was turned to dust from the sheer force behind their fall. Raiun rose from the dust and gave a mighty roar at Acnologia while the dust rolled off his body. Acnologia flapped his wings to clear the air and roared in tandem with his foe. Acnologia rushed towards Raiun, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Acnologia gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Raiun of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion._

 _Acnologia drew his head back once again and released the mighty attack at Raiun. Raiun felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up. Raiun swung his tail to try and hit Acnologia again, but the dragon slayer was already seeing it and swung his own tail where they met in the middle. Changing tactic Raiun latched onto his enemy by the horn while Acnologia did the same. Acnologia growled and placed his feet on his enemies chest and shoved him away._

 _Once again the two filled their jaws up and released them towards their enemy where another large explosion filled the clouds. Charging at his enemy Acnologia shoved his shoulder into Raiun and sent him rolling across the air. Raiun released a roar of outrage and charged at his foe once again. Acnologia spun around and tried to deliver a finishing blow, but Raiun was prepared and filled his jaws with flame and spun. As he did so he managed to envelope his enemy in another powerful fireball. Acnologia was given no chance of escape as he was hurled into the ground as his enemies own powerful attack decimated more than twice the amount of mountains he had destroyed before with frightening ease._

 _Acnologia of course remained unharmed and flew through the flames where he emerged from them with his arm drew back. With a mighty roar he swung at his enemy and sent him flying back. Recovering swiftly Raiun dove at his enemy. Coating his foot in flame Acnologia launched a powerful kick at Raiun and thus returned the favor and sent his foe flaying back from the blow. Raiun grinned at his enemy and flapped his wings and soared higher. Acnologia growled and gave chase. Raiun looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack._

 _Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack Raiun then dove at his enemy and the two clashed in the sky once again. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle. It was earth inspiring for both human and demon alike to watch such a spectacle. Raiun then reared his head back and bellowed his power to the world where upon laying his eyes on his enemy they seemed to be glowing a golden color to show that he was now getting serious in his fight before he looked at Acnologia and released a wave of blue flames at him._

* * *

 ** _End Fairy Tail AMV: Catch Fire/Enter Fall Out Boy: Irresistible_**

* * *

 _Acnologia dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar at Riaun. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Riaun growled at his enemy, **"I'll end this with one hit."** he declared before Acnologia filled his jaws with Magic while he had coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. Not even the full moon over their heads shown as bright as the explosion had. The powerful explosion caused a large portion of the fighting to stop as many turned their heads towards the bombastic battle._

 _Jet had just beaten yet another Lami clone when he felt the earth shake before the night lit up brightly, "What's that, a flash of light?" he questioned as he knocked down another enemy clone._

 _That's when they see the powerful shockwave of the battle reach them. Droy felt his eyes widen before he ducked behind some cover, "A shockwave, seriously?" he cried out._

 _Elfman was with Lisanna when it reached them, "We need to take cover!" he said as he ran to Lisanna and shielded her with his large body._

 _Lisanna groaned from the heat, "I-It's hot, incredibly so!" she exclaimed._

 _While it seemed as if the humans were having a rough time, the shockwave was also blowing away the demonic spawn. Jet couldn't help but smirk as he watched this from his hide away, "I like this, blow more of them away." he said happily._

 _However what he didn't expect was for a large fireball to crash down and obliterate the demon spawn which caused him to shield his face from the heat. Droy groaned, "This is it, we're finally done for." as he tired to beat away the heat._

 _Jet looked to his friend, "Don't you go and give up on me Droy." he told the large man._

 _Cana was trying to direct some of the wizards to hide as she pointed to a large hole, "Everyone get to the nearest place of cover immediately. Anything will do." she told them as they did as she said and jumped in the hole._

 _Another shockwave came and forced everyone to cover their eyes, "Aw come on, you have got to be kidding me!" Macao stated in frustration._

 _Sam was holding to a large wall hoping he didn't get blown away, "I-it feels like I'm being blown away." he said as he held on tighter. When the light dies down the people rise up and see that Raiun is standing on his hind legs facing Acnologia who was also on his hind quarters._

 _Cana shakes her head in shock, "Amazing, neither one hasn't taken on any form of damage. And by the way things have been going, both have been fighting for quite awhile now." she said analytically._

 _The dragon's each give a roar as they take to the sky once again. Raiun goes into a quick dive with a growl, **"I will make you feel fear."** he told Acnologia with rage. With that Raiun then clashes hard with the dragon slayer, spins around in the air a couple of times as Acnologia bites Raiun on the neck before the two end up crashing down to earth causing it to shake from the impact._

 _A large gathering of airborne rocks and dust quickly heads towards them and Cana felt her eyes widen, "INCOMING, GET DOWN!" she exclaims loudly as everyone ducks for cover._

 _Wakaba groans, "What the hell are they doing now?" he questions._

 _Romeo groans, "Dear god it's like a natural disaster." he states as he tries to stand firm._

 _Cana has her arms in front of her face as she tries to block the powerful blast of wind, "There is nothing we can do but watch and endure, this fight is way beyond any of us." she tells the kid._

 _Seconds later Raiun rises from the cloud with Acnologia following shortly afterwards. With a roar Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon, only for Raiun to dodge the attack. After dodging Raiun quickly dives towards Acnologia and succeeds in tackling the dragon slayer. Racing at high speeds towards the ground, the two dragon's strike the ground at mach speeds and the ground collapses underneath them where they take the fight below ground with roars of battle soon following the two._

 _"W-where did they go?" Happy asked frantically._

 _"I can't answer that." Cyclone told the cat._

 _XxX **Meanwhile-Underground** XxX_

 _Raiun gives a shove towards Acnologia and the ground to rise up above them. Acnologia shoves back as hard as it could and causes the earth to topple over several large hills as it turned into gigantic spikes. Raiun wouldn't have it though and thus returned the favor as he grabbed the dragon once more, and with a mighty shove pushed the dragon slayer out of a large hole into a underground cavern. Raiun then gave a powerful uppercut to Acnologia's chin, but Acnologia hardly felt it and swiped his claws down on the dragon's face drawing blood._

 _Raiun ignores this and bull rushes Acnologia and pushes him off a steep edge. Acnologia however just flaps his wings a bit and flew to the ceiling of the cave and dives at Raiun. Raiun looks up just in time for the Dragon King to tackle him and start rolling across the ground as they fight for dominance over the other dragon. Once they're on their feet Acnologia swipes his sharp claws over Raiun's face once more, this time a lot rougher, drawing first blood as well as nearly taking the dragon's eye out of it's socket._

 _Acnologia draws his head back and then rams it forward head-butting the opposing dragon on his head, but this does nothing to it as its Raiun just takes a step back and slams his head into Acnologia's head dropping his head to the ground cratering it. With a roar the Raiun opens his wings up and flaps them to soar into the sky. However Acnologia doesn't like the idea of his foe fleeing, and thus releases a powerful Breath Attack at the Dragon, followed by another volley of Breath Attacks._

 _ **XxXMeanwhileXxX**_

 _With Gajeel and the other's they could feel the ground shaking "What's with all this shaking?" Levy asked. Like literally what was happening right now?_

 _Gajeel looked at the ground and notices that several rocks are bouncing and narrows his eyes "There's something beneath us." he stated to himself._

 _Lucy looks to Gajeel "What?" she demands._

 _Gajeel looks to the blonde " I said there's something beneath us." he repeated heatedly._

 _Levy narrows her eye's "Not the dragon's?" she stated._

 _Gajeel nodded "I think it is, the grounds about to get real unstable." he told the girls honestly._

 _Where Wendy's guild-mate's Elfman, Lisanna were they too felt the earth-splitting battle beneath them. Elfman narrowed his eyes "Something tells me that this isn't a earthquake." he stated as he felt the earth shake again._

 _Lisanna landed on a crumbling wall and looked to her brother "You don't think that..." she started to say, but trailed off._

 _Warren shook his head "Well we saw the damned bastard go down fighting didn't we?" he asked her as he held onto a rock for stability._

 _Droy nodded "Well on the plus side we don't have to worry about being roasted alive again." she said in relief._

 _Elfman shook his head at that "Don't count on it yet." he told him._

 _Lisanna nodded in agreement "Yeah I can still feel the heat from their fighting up here." she told Droy._

 _Jet looked to Elfman "So nobody is safe?' he asked getting a nod from both of the Strauss siblings._

 _"As long as Acnologia and that dragon are still fighting, nobody is" Elfman stated as he looked at the ground wearily._

 _Over at a different location young Romeo looked to his father "Hey dad..." he stated._

 _Macao looked to his son "I'm here son." he replied only to get a snort from his friend Wakaba._

 _"Yeah for now at least." the smoker said._

 _Romeo continued "This shaking, what is it?" he asked his dad._

 _"It's Acnologia and that other dragon... it has to be." Macao said to the young lad. The trio had seen Acnologia go crashing down into the ground, but since they didn't see Acnologia get up before the shaking it was the most obvious answer he could give his son._

 _However the ground starts glowing red and the ground suddenly shakes hard causing them to stumble where they quickly go wide eyed when they realized what was about to happen. Several pillars of fire, lightning, and energy erupts from the ground before Macao grew worried "Everyone find the nearest place you can find cover at NOW!" he ordered._

 _Cana grabs onto a large rock and holds on tightly, "We just can't catch a frigging break can we!" she exclaims loudly. Romeo hides behind a large piece of rubble with Wakaba, "Dad you're on the wrong side!" he shouts out to the man._

 _Macao shakes his head at the kid "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." he responds. However the ground where they had been standing before begins to glow a deep red before it starts to burn._

 _Suddenly a monumental pillar of energy erupts from the glowing area where the Acnologia quickly emerges from the earth quickly followed by Raiun. Acnologia releases a breath attack which Raiun easily dodges. The attack hits the ground causing a large explosion. Raiun emerged from the cloud of smoke before he looked at the now clear area seeing the dragon glaring at him. " **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** " Raiun roar's at his foe which causes Acnologia to roar right back at him in anger for not killing him._

 _Macao groans, "Aw come on your kidding me!" he eclaims as the dragon's continue their battle._

* * *

 _ **End Fall Out Boy: Irressisible/Enter Brian Tyler Feat. Slash: Mustang Nismo**_

* * *

 _In a different location Wendy and Mest reappeared after another seemingly distant transport. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the battlefield, "One more direct line and we'll be in the thick of it." he told Wendy and Carla honestly._

 _Carla gave a gasp and pointed towards the sky "Look, over there!" she exclaimed as the two humans turned to face the dragons fighting in mortal combat. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds up as the two mythological creatures fought._

 _Mest narrowed his eyes as he watched the fight "Neither of them seems to be wavering at all." he said as one of the black dragon kings gave a roar that nearly split the heavens open._

 _Carla looked to her friend "It doesn't matter. We have to do our part, are you sure that you are up for it?" she asked the blue haired woman._

 _Wendy nodded her head "Yeah. Besides, knowing Naruto-kun he wouldn't want us to give up this late in the fight." she said honestly._

 _A loud roar drew their attention back to the sky. The black and platinum dragon grinned and flapped his wings and soared higher. Acnologia growled and gave chase. The platinum marked dragon looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack. Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack it then dove at his enemy and the two clashed in the sky once again. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle._

 _Carla took a deep breath to calm her nerves "I honestly never expected to encounter Acnologia again." she said quietly._

 _Mest looked at the dragon's as the cat spoke, "But what about the dragon with platinum markings. Just who is he?' he asked them._

 _Wendy gave a shrug "I wish I knew. Sadly I have never seen him before either it is quite a mystery." she responded to the councilman._

 _Carla cleared her throat "Either way we need to get moving. The rest of the guild certainly needs our help right now." she said as the two combating dragons gave loud roars. With nothing else to say the trio once again vanished._

 _XxX_

 _Currently Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, and Droy had finally finished fighting Lami. Elfman raised the final one overhead with a roar, "Real men always, let ladies finish first!" he exclaimed loudly with pride._

 _Acnologia gave a roar as he quickly soared overhead while being followed by the mighty Raiun. Jet felt himself narrow his eyes "I really wanna know what the hell is happening right now." he said loudly._

 _Lisanna looked up to the fighting dragons with worry "I hope Naruto-kun is okay. I mean with all that's been happening its hard to keep track of all this madness." she said. A few seconds after she said this though one of the little bunny eared freaks said how she hated not being beaten by a Lord Dragneel, whatever that meant, causing the group to groan in annoyance before they decided to ignored it._

 _Droy gave a sigh "Well that's one major headache down, and we have a million left to go." he said trying to make a bit of humor in the serious moment._

 _It was definitely agreed that they wouldn't be missing them annoying little brats. Seconds later Lucy came running up with a smile on her face "Hey what happened here?" she questioned herself as she looked at the beaten Lami clones. She shook her head and ignored them and ran up to her friends "Are you guys alright?" she asked them in worry._

 _Warren couldn't help but admire her "Man she is so hot" he thought to himself. Unknowingly his mental barriers were also down which Droy was happy to point out that his thoughts were 'leaking' out for others to hear them. After a bit of conversing Lucy admitted that she was now all alone meaning she had destroyed one of her precious keys to bring down the Tartarus guildhall. She then explained she had no idea on where Gray was located and he somehow gained a amazing power boost from his dad and that Levy and Gajeel were one their way to give Porliusica some demons blood to create a antidote._

 _She then gained a serious look as she looked to the sky "And Naruto's, well I guess you could say he is trying to sort stuff out with his dad." she said as the two dragon's released monumentally powerful Breath Attack's at one another where another explosion lit the sky up once again causing the group to look up in shock._

 _Lisanna gasped in shock "Wait a second, could that platinum marked black dragon really be who I think it is?" she asked in wonder._

 _Lucy nodded her head "The very one that Naruto never gave up hope as he looked for him, his father Raiun the Primordial." she said happily as the dragons released more deafening roars at one another._

 _Elfman couldn't help but grin "So where's he been all this time?" he asked her._

 _Lucy gave a shrug "That's something you'll have to ask him." she responded._

 _Warren then perked up "Wait, if this dragon really is Naruto's dad then that means he's on our side right?" he said more as a statement rather then a question._

 _Jet and the others were now grinning proudly at the prospect of such a ally "That definitely would explain why he is taking on Acnologia of all things." he said happily._

 _Droy gave a sigh of relief "Our luck has finally turned around." he said happily._

* * *

 ** _End Brian Tyler Feat. Slash: Mustang Nismo/Enter Lifehouse: Hanging By a Moment_**

* * *

 _XxX High In the Sky XxX_

 _Raiun quickly dive out of the way of a breath attack and flies around Acnologis where he was forced to lean out of the way of a powerful strike and grabbed his foe behind the neck and wrapped his free arm around Acnologia with a gleam in his eyes. With a flap of his wings Raiun begun to dive with the still trapped 'Dragon King of the Apocalypse' being forced to move with his enemy._ _Emerging from the clouds the dragons crashed into the mountain beneath them so hard the entire thing was turned to dust from the sheer force behind their fall. Raiun rose from the dust and gave a mighty roar at Acnologia while the dust rolled off his body. Acnologia flapped his wings to clear the air and roared in tandem with his foe._

 _Acnologia rushed towards Raiun, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Acnologia gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Raiun of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion._ _Acnologia drew his head back once again and released the mighty attack at Raiun. Raiun felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up. Raiun swung his tail to try and hit Acnologia again, but the dragon slayer was already seeing it and swung his own tail where they met in the middle._

 _Changing tactic Raiun latched onto his enemy by the horn while Acnologia did the same. Acnologia growled and placed his feet on his enemies chest and shoved him away._ _Once again the two filled their jaws up and released them towards their enemy where another large explosion filled the clouds. Charging at his enemy Acnologia shoved his shoulder into Raiun and sent him rolling across the air. Raiun released a roar of outrage and charged at his foe once again. Acnologia spun around and tried to deliver a finishing blow, but Raiun was prepared and filled his jaws with flame and spun. As he did so he managed to envelope his enemy in another powerful fireball. Acnologia was given no chance of escape as he was hurled into the ground as his enemies own powerful attack decimated more than twice the amount of mountains he had destroyed before with frightening ease._

 _Acnologia of course remained unharmed and flew through the flames where he emerged from them with his arm drew back. With a mighty roar he swung at his enemy and sent him flying back. Recovering swiftly Raiun dove at his enemy. Coating his foot in flame Acnologia launched a powerful kick at Raiun and thus returned the favor and sent his foe flaying back from the blow. Raiun grinned at his enemy and flapped his wings and soared higher. Acnologia growled and gave chase. Raiun looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack._ _Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack Raiun then dove at his enemy and the two clashed in the sky once again. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle._

 _It was earth inspiring for both human and demon alike to watch such a spectacle. Raiun then reared his head back and bellowed his power to the world where upon laying his eyes on his enemy they seemed to be glowing a golden color to show that he was now getting serious in his fight._ _ **"After I erase your very existence from this world, then the rest of humanity will no longer cower to the whims of dragon kind, and no longer will fear what we did long ago."** the dragon roared and blasted towards Acnologia with a powerful breath attack, that sent him across the city before launching him onto the sky._

 _ **"I must admit that you are quite strong for a overgrown lizard... but you are nothing when compared to me!"** Acnologia said as balanced himself in the air._ **" _And yet I thought I would never be able to find a proper opponent. Now this is entertainment."_** _Acnologia thought as he smirked as he was back in control of his movement's. This fight was indeed the perfect thing he was looking for centuries. **"Ready for round two?"** Acnologia roared._

 _Raiun merely nodded his head before charging at the Black Dragon roaring, **"Come, then and do your worst!"** at Acnologia. They crash together where Raiun easily pushes Acnologia back._

 _ **"God damn it! Die RAIUN!"** Acnologia roared with rage as he launched another Breath Attack toward his enemy, colliding with its breath attack and exploded in midair. However Raiun's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and they wouldn't break easily due to their hard composition._

 _ **"Only the dragon slaying magic can pierce the scale of a dragon. You aren't even a dragon Acnologia you are but a human with powers that don't belong to you."** Raiun said confidently._

 _ **"I am the most powerful dragon slayer to exist, and besides that look at the number of dragon's I killed during the Dragon King Festival."** Acnologia said as he glared at Raiun._

 _Raiun growled, **Why remember something that transpired four centuries ago? Face it Acnologia, you are living in a reality that no longer exists. Dragon's are nearly extinct thanks to the consequences we brought upon ourselves when we taught humans how to utilize our magic. Now get over yourself and come here so I CAN RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST!"** he roared loudly at Acnologia as he clashed with his enemy once more. Somehow during the small scuffle Raiun manages to knock Acnologia to the ground and pins him under foot. **"When I am done with you, there won't even be a corpse left to remember you by!"** he roared at Acnologia._

 _ **"Why you... Fine if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"** Acnologia roared and then launched a punch at the dragon face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale. With a flap of his powerful wings the two dragon's then soared higher into the sky to continue their battle which would surely scar the earth for years to come._

 _Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock, "Look!" she exclaimed._

 _Wendy felt her eyes widen in shock as well, "What's he doing?" she asked in shock._

 _Mirajane watched with baited breath, "They're ascending." she stated as she placed a hand to her buxom chest._

 _Acnologia followed after and glared at his enemy **"You won't escape from me!"** he told the dragon king._

 _Raiun didn't look back at his foe as he flew higher **"I'm not fleeing, and nor will I allow you to flee from this fight."** he told Acnologia and emerged from the clouds and looked down with power filled eyes. Looking into the eyes of his enemy he growled **"I have waited for this moment for so long Acnologia that words can't describe how I am feeling right now. Years ago you betrayed the kingdom of Dragnov and proceed to slaughter countless Dragon's and their Slayer's, and to this day have showed no remorse. It is time to face retribution for the great misfortune you caused my kingdom and its people so long ago. **"**** Raiun said angrily._

 _Acnologia snorted ** **"I could care less about that pile of rubble you call a kingdom. On the other hand I will take great joy in making you pay for killing all of the people you and your kind killed during that era."**** Acnologia growled angrily._

 _ ** **"Well seeing as I am at this height, I no longer have to hold back to protect the humans."**** Raiun told Acnologia with a smitk, **"Prepare **to face judgment for your crimes."**** he told his enemy angrily and released a mighty roar at his enemy._

 _Acnologia growled in anger, his eyes glowing red with rage **"Don't you see that I've already paid my price?! All I care about is eliminating all of the dragon's in this world that mean harm to it, INCLUDING YOU!"** Acnologia roared, however he didn't notice that Raiun was diving and missed the chance to nearly rip the Primordial Dragon King's throat out. Acnologia leaned out of the way of a powerful strike and yet Raiun still managed to grabbed his foe behind the neck and wrapped his free arm around Acnologia with a gleam in his eyes. With a flap of his wings Raiun then begun to dive with the still trapped 'Dragon King of the Apocalypse' being forced to move with his enemy._

 _Emerging from the clouds the dragons crashed into the mountain beneath them so hard the entire thing was turned to dust from the sheer force behind their fall. Raiun rose from the dust and gave a mighty roar at Acnologia while the dust rolled off his body. Acnologia flapped his wings to clear the air and roared in tandem with his foe. Acnologia rushed towards Raiun, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Acnologia gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Raiun of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion. Acnologia drew his head back once again and released the mighty attack at Raiun in high speed._

 _Raiun felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up. With that the fight of kings begun, igniting his fist Acnologia slammed it into Raiun's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Raiun quickly spun around and then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at Acnologia who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy._

 _Raiun easily dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia filled his jaws with Energy Magic while Raiun coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky once more. The humans had covered their eyes to ensure they didn't go blind from the harsh light given off by the explosion. When the light died down it showed Acnologia and Raiun standing on their hind legs facing each other with their teeth bared in rage. Flapping their wings they took to the sky._

 _Raiun flew a bit higher and looked at Acnologia with a snarl **"I'll make sure that this fight will be your last you piece of traitorous scum!"** where they clashed with one another once again. Recovering swiftly Acnologia drew his head back and filled his maw with his power and released the mighty attack from his jaws where it flew at Raiun with powerful force. Raiun seeing this drew his own head back and released a similar wave of energy from his own mouth where the two attacks collided in the middle and formed a even more powerful explosion that easily forced the clouds to evaporate in a circular formation around the two of them as the sphere of energy over took the skies. _

_When the explosion died down Acnologia's and Raiun's eyes were glowing with power and the charged each other once more. Their skulls met in the middle and Raiun then swung his tail at Acnologia and with a powerful strike his head was reared back. Raiun quickly took this as his chance and flew even higher into the clouds to fight his enemy._

* * *

 _ **On the ground-**_

 _Everybody watched as the two Kings fought tooth and nail, landing such powerful blows on the other it felt as if the heavens felt the pain of each strike. However, the two of them had disappeared, that is until Carla gave a gasp and pointed towards the sky "Look, over there!" she exclaimed as the large group of humans turned to face the dragons fighting in mortal combat. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds up as the mythological creatures fought._

 _Mest narrowed his eyes as he watched the fight "Neither of them seems to be wavering at all." he said as one of the black dragon kings gave a roar that nearly split the heavens open._

 _A loud roar drew their attention back to the sky. The black and blue dragon grinned widely and flapped his wings and soared higher. Acnologia growled and gave chase. Raiun looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack. Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack he then dove at his enemy and the two clashed in the sky once again. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle._

 _Carla took a deep breath to calm her nerves "I honestly never expected to encounter Acnologia again." she said quietly._

 _Arcadios looked at the dragon's as the cat spoke, "But what about that other one, the one with platinum colored marks on its body?' he said to them._

 _Carla shrugged, "I don't know that dragon is, it is a mystery even to me." she responded to him._

* * *

 _Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle. It was earth inspiring for both human and dragon alike to watch such a spectacle. Acnologia reared his head back and bellowed his power to the world where upon laying his eyes on his enemy they glowed a golden color to show that he was now getting serious in his fight. Acnologia held his hand up and a golden glow above his hand before it extended in a large beam **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** (Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)" Acnologia called out as he swung the beam of energy down at Raiun._

 _The beam of light flashed down. Raiun seeing this dodged to the left, and nearly lost his arm to the attack. Raiun growled at Acnologia, **"Is that all you've got?"** he questioned his enemy._

 _Acnologia didn't say anything except **"I don't know, but I guess we'll see."** causing Raiun to roar in outrage._

 _With that the two dragon's charged where they crashed into each other. This had the effect of created powerful blasts of air which kept the weaker dragon's from interfering with their fight. Raiun then gave a roar of **"Tengoku no Hōrei** (Heaven's Decree)" and then it begun... The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere. They were not bigger than the dragon king, but still big enough. There were about twenty of them falling from the sky. Acnologia tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge. He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him._

 _One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon king furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow. With that he had gotten past the meteorites and looked towards Medrith and growled at his enemy. And with that their battle begun anew, there was nothing that could interfere with their fight, no humans, no pesky enemy dragon's alive that could come to the other's aid. It was just Dragon King versus Dragon King, and it was time to show the world why they were dubbed as such. Blow after blow was exchanged, and with each trade they lit the night up with their power. Eventually Acnologia managed to bring his foe low enough to the ground and landed a sneak attack to him and sent Raiun falling to the ground on his back._

 _Acnologia landed on top of him and pressed his talons into Raiun's chest and begun to shove him into the earth with raw power, instantly digging the Primordial Dragon King into the earth. Acnologia grinned in excitement towards his enemy **"Is that all you are capable of? Is this all the power you possess, King of the Primordial's? I had expected more from the Primordial Dragon King Raiun ."** Acnologia stated._

 _Raiun glared at Acnologia **"Well I had honestly expected less of you, but you are more powerful than I had originally thought you were."** he responded to Acnologia._

 _The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse grinned at his foe **"Well then Raiun, show me how your death will be like."** he stated._

 _Raiun snorted **"I already told you human, I'm going** **to kill you."** the dragon said with a growl. Raiun then reared his head around and fired another Breath Attack, adding more power than any other breath attack he had made before, " **DIE**!" Raiun roars loudly. As the attack hits Acnologia it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy that turned the night into day before the orb was then launched into the air. **"Did I get him?"** Raiun asked himself as he looked up._

 _That attack should've been able to... **"DAMN YOU!"** a heavily wounded, but pretty much still alive Acnologia roared as he flew down and unleashed the biggest and most powerful breath attack anyone had ever seen, that packed enough power to wipe out a large amount of land. Raiun gathers his own Breath Attack using some of his energy to match up to Acnologia's own._

 _As the two dragon breath attacks collide the night turned to day with how bright the explosion was which was followed by a very powerful shockwave that spread throughout the land. **"THIS WILL BE YOUR END RAIUN!"** Acnologia roared and flew down at Raiun, who was fully prepared for it._

 _ **"Brave words but they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead! Do your worst Acnologia!"** Raiun retorted as he took a strong leap into the air and slammed into the incoming Dragon King of the Apocalypse._

* * *

Naruto nearly shot up from his bed in shock as the dream had been so lifelike, but due to the fact that Juvia was on his chest he stayed down. Cyclone was in a different room with Happy and Natsu so he wouldn't disturb Naruto. The blonde haired dragon slayer was deep in thougt. The dream was now stuck in his head, and there was no possible way to get it out now. Deciding against it he still fell back asleep with his arm around Juvia. He would think about what a significance his dream held in the future, right now he wanted several extra hours of fucking sleep, and there wasn't nothing in the world that would wake the sleeping dragon prince from his peaceful slumber.

* * *

 ** _Several things I have gotta put out there._**

 _ **First, I basically turnt his black scale to match the color of his spiraling patterns and his lower body match the color of Acnologia's upper body, being Yang to Acnologia's Yin.**_

 _ **\- Second, I decide that Raiun's eyes should not be white and beady but the same shape as Acnologia's human eyes as I believe that being white and beady is represent of Acnologia's insanity as I said in the Guardian, Acnologia went insane due to overwhelming power coursing through his made before Naruto execute him to prevent any real damage.**_

 _ **\- Third, I decided to make his spiraling patterns platinum instead of gray as to honor Bahamut the Platinum Dragon since I decided to symbolize Raiun as peace, justice, and life so I use Bahamut's platinum-color scales instead of using gray as his domains are Air, Dragon, Good, Luck, Nobility, Protection,**_ _ **Storm, Justice, Strength, Life and War.**_

 _ **anyways that is all so leave me a review and I will see you on the other side.**_


	18. Chapter 18-Battle Plans

**Sorry for the eternal wait, but I have returned and am updating a new chapter.**

 **Also I have used a margin from my story Igneel's Return to write this chapter. You can find the remnant's of Igneel's Return in the book "Adventreader221's Story Clooection" which holds all the stories I have decided to stop working on.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a chair listening to Mirajane explain to Lucy what the Balam Allience consisted of and what they were going to do about them. Currently the Balam Allience was made up of nothing but dark guilds with three of the most powerful guilds at the top working as leaders. Naruto had already known who was in the first major dark guild due to his status as the leader of the Wizard Saints, but he barely had any intel on the second and third ones as one was always moving and could never be located while the other was untraceable to any and all. Lucy looked to Natsu "So what are we going to do about them?" she asked the pink haired dragon slayer in a nervous tone.

It was Naruto who answered her "Well to answer that question, we are going to take down one of their inner rings thus limiting their power. By that I mean there are going to be several other guilds coming with us in a similar alliance to take them down before they can unleash their plans to find a supremely powerful Magical Item called Nirvana which is classified as a SSS-Class Super Treasure for some Treasure Hunter Guilds as it seems that with the Balam Alliance's recent activity to try and locate it has gotten them riled up. All I know is that they are searching the Woodworth Sea for it. It could be there, but I have been wrong about things like this before so in the end it may not be there." he told the buxom blonde.

Natsu grinned in excitement "Damn right we are, nothing is gonna stop the Twin Dragon's of Fairy Tail." the exccentric man said excitedly.

Naruto snorted "And while I agree there are some things that you need to know about our enemies before we go to meet up with the other guilds that have joined our alliance." he told Natsu honestly.

The Fire Wizard gained a curious expression "Like what exactly?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at his brother figures antics "Well for one each one of them is easily a S-Rank wizard so there is no way we are going in unprepared. Although there are only six or seven of them I want to be as ready as possible for when we take the fight to them." he explained to his friend.

Erza cleared her throat "We need to single out the most threatening of these dark guilds since they've been more active than usual." Erza told him as he nodded his head.

Naruto gave a deep sigh at her interruption "Yeah I see that. But shouldn't we make some sort of plan. I mean for God's sake the Master just left to make an alliance with a few more other guilds to try and gain more strength for our very own alliance, but is this really necessary?" he asked. Mira just nodded her head.

"That's exactly why the master left to make this alliance. We need to strengthen our relationships with other guilds if we plan to get rid of them." she told the man.

"I see. So who exactly will be a part of this alliance?" Natsu asked the redhead curiously.

"Several guilds from what I'm told. There is us of course. We will definitely have Blue pegasus, I believe there is a guild called Cait Shelter, and finally Lamia Scale." Erza said.

"What's with the giant circle in the middle of the graph?" Gray asked.

"It symbolizes the Balam Alliance." Erza said to the demon slayer honestly.

"Alright so let me get this straight her before we doing anything more rash. The three major players are in bold right?" Lucy asked causing Mira to nod her head.

"Yeah these three are the most powerful. They are Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and finally Tartaros." Mira explained to them.

Lucy listened to this very closely. "I see powerful on their own in their own right, but together they're basically undefeatable." she said.

Erza nodded in agreement to her statement. "Yes each one has lesser guilds that do their dirty work for them, however only one remains as a truly independent guild." she told Lucy.

Levy pointed to one of the names. "And look at this one, Raven Tail." she said.

"Ok what's so special about them besides they have a similar name to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked her.

"It's led by the Master's own son." Levy told him honestly.

"I think I've seen quite a few of these names from those magazines that seem to be so popular for you Lucy." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yeah you should. Dark guilds are always causing trouble for everyone else. It's why they get put in the magazine's in the first place." Lucy said.

"In one of them it was said that Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe has wiped several of them out which may be good since supplies and information trafficking is something all guilds do." Gray pointed out to several of the one's with large red X's going over them.

"Why would that be a good thing? I'm mean sure you take out a dark guild is a very positive thing, but what's so special about doing it?" Natsu asked his friend.

"If information and supplies can't reach a destination than people die. Simple as it can get." Naruto said getting a few nods.

"Do you think they'll take their anger for destroying these lesser guilds out on us?" Lucy asked.

Gray shook his head no "No they only have six member's." Gray said.

Naruto gave a snort to thee demon slayer "And as I have mentioned before you don't want to underestimate an enemy just because they are so few. If anything we should be on guard when we do confront them." Naruto told them getting everyone to look at him

"That's why they must be dealt with immediately." a voice behind them say's.

"Master, that was fast." Naruto said.

"Yeah we only talked about what we were going to do and finalized our plans to fight these dark guilds off. Unfortunately no other guild has decided to join our alliance." Makarov said walking down the steps.

"What do you mean by that Master?" Erza asked.

"Oracion Seis' recent activity was the cause for most of the discussion at my conference. They now pose a threat that we can no longer ignore." Makarov told her.

Erza quirked a brow "How much of a threat are we talking here?" she asked him.

"Large enough that even the king himself is sending out Naruto to try and take care of them. Therefore they must be eliminated. We will wipe them out before they can harm any of the other guilds." Makarov said.

"Well sounds like we've got a job to do. I'm all fired up." Natsu said.

Naruto nodded in agreement "Same here, it's making me get raring to go." he stated.

"We can't take this lightly guys. This new enemy is more powerful than any of our other one's so don't mess around." Gray said.

"Eh we're fairy Tail. Or did you forget we have Naruto, who I might add is leader of the Wizard Saints, on our side." Natsu said while some of them looked at Naruto.

"Hey don't look at me I'm not going to be there to bail y'all out of all your jams that you get stuck in. I just do most of your heavy lifting when it calls for it." Naruto said.

"Yeah but you're one of if not our most powerful asset, which means if push comes to shove you need to do your part in trying to get rid of them." Makarov said.

"It still doesn't mean I'm going to do all of the work when this start's Master." Naruto said to him.

"It's why we have the alliance between our guild and the other three. So we don't fight them alone." Makarov said to all of them.

This got the teenagers all eager for a fight until Makarov was forced to calm them down, "Together we will work as on to bring these guilds down." Makarov said causing them to cheer. "Now let's get ready to greet our guest's they should be here shortly. And I want you all to be on your best behavior you hear me." Makarov said.

* * *

It had taken an hour but they were finally ready to greet their new allies. Everyone that wasn't meant to attend quickly found a job to do while Mira just went home. "Hey when are they going to get here?" Natsu asked.

Naruto gave a huff "They'll get here when they get here Natsu." Naruto told him.

"Yes they're here at last." a voice says getting their attention causing Naruto to growl, why... because each of them were ladies men and acted more like a pedophile would. They turn towards the door to see who was talking.

"Hey, hey. Hello Fairy Tail wizards." a voice keeps speaking, but this time two more voices join.

"We're so glad you invited us here." one of them say as they walk in.

"We're the Blue Pegasus Elite crew." a second one says walking in. "The Trimens." the final voice say's as the speaker walks in behind the others.

"Ok ok we get it you're from Blue Pegasus. No need to do the theatrics." Naruto says as he breaks their vibe.

"Oh do calm down we are here as friends are we not?" a new voice asks. This one caused both Naruto and Erza to stiffen and shiver. There was only one person alive that could do such a thing so easily to even the most powerful Dragon Slayer in all of Ishgar... Ichiya...

Several of the peoples eye's widen, but Natsu opted to just ignore it. "And you are?" he asked.

"Ichiya my friend. Maaaannnnn." he says.

"Oh lord of all the people that had to come it was him." Erza muttered in fear while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"My friends it's a pleasure to acquaint myself with an old friend after all this time." Lyon says as he walks down the step's.

"Not long enough if you ask me. But if you want to catch up and spar I can show you a few new tricks I got under my sleeves." Gray replied to his fellow student with a smile.

"I will think about that in a little while. I believe we are here to talk about an alliance yes?" he asked.

"I do believe we are." a feminine voice says as she suddenly rises from the carpet.

"Hey Sherry I see you guys joined a guild." Natsu said.

"Well yes we have. I say it's a pleasure to see you again Natsu Dragneel." Sherry said to the pinkette.

"Thanks for having us. I do say this is an honor to be in the presence of the Twin Dragon's of Fairy Tail, and the man who is also my leader." a voice that was familiar to Naruto said.

"Fairy Tail's Twin Dragon's! Where? I don't see them in here." Lyon says looking around. He always wanted to see a the most powerful dragon slayers in the world.

"That's because we are actually standing right over here if you would look around you. And if you want proof just ask for a show of power." Naruto says.

Lyon looks at the blonde and scoff's. "Preposterous." Lyon said.

Naruto narrows his eye's before an immense magical power began to flood out of him and shook the entire guild hall. Soon window's were breaking, tables and chairs crumbled to dust and the wind began to howl. Scales started to grow on him as he allowed some of his transformation into the Dragon-Force to start causing Lyon to tremble as he watched scales cover the young man's body.

When he allowed for the pressure to disappear he could see a look of shock and fear on the young mans face. The other's were on there knee's with a visible sweat running down their faces. "Do you believe me now?" Naruto asked in a bit deeper voice. Lyon could only nod his head. Naruto sighed and released his transformation.

"Ok we can get started now that everybody is present." Jura said.

"Not quite yet Jura." Naruto told him.

Jura gained a curious expression "And why would that be?" he questioned Naruto.

The blonde pointed out a minor detail Jura neglected to notice "Well for one the wizards from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive. Secondly the rest of my team has yet to arrive as well." he pointed out.

Jura nodded his head "Ah, indeed I did forget that we were not the only guilds participating in such a battle, I apologize my friend." he stated honestly.

Sherry looked to Erza "So how many did they send to help out?" she questioned.

Erza gave a shrug "In all honesty I don't know as I wasn't told everything before you arrived here to Master Bob's house." she said.

"I only heard they were able to send just one wizard to help us in our endeavor." Ichiya said.

"Why only one?" Natsu asked.

"They might be low on manpower at the moment so that may be the reason." Naruto said as a few of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Before they could question the motives of Cait Shelter a voice interrupted them, "Sorry I'm late everyone." a feminine voice says sounding out of breath. Looking at her Naruto saw she was a young woman in her mid-teens, and was quite beautiful.

"Welcome. And you're actually right on time. Names Naruto and you are?" Naruto introduces himself. He then gets a whiff of her scent. _"Dragon slayer huh. And not just any dragon slayer, this is a Sky dragon slayer. I honestly never imagined to meet someone else who could use this branch of Dragon Slayer Magic."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the young woman.

"I'm Wendy it's nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Wendy says. Wendy is a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white Capri shorts.

"Well now that everyone has arrived let's get the meeting started." Jura said getting back on track.

"Yes I agree completely." a new voice say's gaining their attention.

Happy could feel his heart come to a screeching halt. _"Such an angelic figure... I think I'm in love."_ the blue cat thinks as he looks at the newcomer.

Wendy turns around. "Oh Carla my bad. I guess I left you behind." Wendy says to the newcomer with a chuckle.

The cat gives a huff "I can clearly see that thank you." Carla replied. Carla is a small, white cat like Happy with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. She wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top.

"Well now that everyone we can get started... you are the last one right?" Natsu asks her.

Wendy nods her head "Of course I am the last one." she say's to Natsu.

Jura clears his throat "Well let's get this meeting underway." Jura says.

Happy walks over to Lucy and taps her leg to get her attention. "Lucy I'll give all of my fish for the remaining time of my natural life if you go tell that angel that I haven't been neutered yet." Happy says.

Lucy looks at Happy and tells him "If you keep on looking up my skirt I'll make sure you never get the chance to reproduce." she says which causes the blue cat to walk several feet away and begin fidgeting, which was noticed by several people. Lucy gained an evil idea. _"I think it's about time that cat got a taste of his own medicine now."_ Lucy thought to herself. She leans down a talks loudly "You _love her_." which causes the cat to turn around and start yelling "That's my shtick copycat." comically which makes Naruto chuckle. "Besides I do it a thousand times better than you just did. And I'm not as creepy either." Happy yells which makes Naruto chuckle a little harder.

Naruto, Ichiya, and Jura looked at Wendy as she conversed with Erza and a couple of the others.

Ichiya speaks quietly. "You can sense it too can't you?" he asked the Wizard Saint.

"Yes her power is quite amazing." Jura agrees.

Naruto scoffs at this "Well what do you expect she is a dragon slayer, of course she is powerful. Even Erza has noticed her power level." Naruto whispered so the dragon slayer couldn't hear him.

"Unbelievable." Jura says quietly.

"What do you mean by that?Ichiya asked.

"As a dragon slayer she has the potential to earn more power thanks due to the fact she was raised by a dragon. It just so happens that the dragon she was raised by was one of the most powerful female dragons. Grandeeney was known as the Queen of the Sky Dragons before dragons were killed to near extinction if my sense of smell as well as my knowledge of history is correct, which it should be." Naruto says to them. He then clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright now that everyone is mostly here and accounted for let's get this meeting started. When we finish I will go gather the rest of our team." Naruto said as he walked over to the head of a table and motions for everyone else to sit down wherever they wanted. Erza sat at the opposite end away from Ichiya and his Trimen group. Wendy sat to Naruto's left with Carla in her lap. Natsu sat to his right with Happy staring at Carla. Gray sat next to Natsu's left like he did with Naruto.

The Trimen sat next to Wendy's right with Ichiya next to them. Lyon sat to Erza's right with Sherry to her left. Jura sat next to Sherry in the last chair. "First order of business is determining the location of these dark guilds and wiping them out before they can realize they're being targeted." Jura said getting nods from everyone.

"Yes that would be a smart move, but if you really want to wound them you need to hit their supply lines and communication array's so that their Communication Lacrima don't work." Naruto said gaining the attention of the other's.

Jura gave a hum of tought where he nodded his head "Ok go on. Let's hear how this works." Jura said.

Naruto nodded his head "One thing that is used to fuel a all out war is three things." Naruto said as he held up a fist. Lifting a finger he spoke "The first thing a reconnaissance group needs to set up is the communication system. Take that out then vital information can't be sent to the higher up's. This leads to the second thing that needs to taken out." Naruto said as he held up his middle finger.

"Supplies. Without them then people can and will starve, and these dark mages are no exception unless they have their own food and water rations stored away for a long term siege." Naruto said as he held up a third finger. "And the final thing is the higher up's. When the higher up's learn that their little minion groups are no longer around they grow desperate. And when this desperation sets in they'll do anything they can to get their hands on supplies and other things that will give them an edge in battle. By making them desperate they will start to make mistakes which we can use to our advantage." Naruto told them.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked him.

"Yeah you speak as if you have personal experience in the art of warfare." Jura said.

Naruto chuckled "Well I have studied several books on Battle Tactics and Wartime Strategies so I may or may not have learned that these were key things anyone would need to fight with." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ichiya nodded "A wise decision indeed. Such is the parfum of the worlds most powerful wizard to date." he said with a nod.

Naruto waved it off "While I thank you for the compliment I must also say that as powerful as I am there will always be somebody stronger than even I am." he responded to the trolls compliment.

"Right. Anyways first thing that needs to be done is find the location of the Oracion Seis guild." Ichiya said.

"Do that and we can get some things done." Natsu said.

"Correct young Natsu." Jura says as he then pulls out a map and spreads it out over the table. Pointing at a spot on the map he starts to plan. "To our north lies the Worthwood sea. Wendy should be familiar with this area as it's where her guild is located." Jura said.

The blue haired teen nodded her head "Yeah I'm familiar with it. I sometimes go monster hunting in those woods so I can keep my skills sharp to where they won't dull." Wendy says.

"Yes but what many don't know is this is where some ancients sealed away a powerful force for all eternity." Ichiya said.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, Nirvana. In fact me and everyone that is here from Fairy Tail were discussing a bit on the subject before we came here." he pointed out.

"What is this Nirvana, some sort of ancient magic? And how come we've never heard of it before?" Lyon questioned.

"It is indded a ancient form of Magic. It has the ability to make all things light turn dark and all things dark turn light. Basically a powerful emotional personality switch." Ichiya said. "And the reason it's been mostly unheard of until now is due to the fact that it was sealed away." he continued.

"And for whatever reason the Oracion Seis want to get ahold of this magic and use it. We cannot allow for this to happen." Jura said.

"We can assume it is why they have traveled to the Worthwood sea is so they can get their hands on it." Ren said getting some nods.

"And to prevent this from happening we must destroy the Oracion Seis guild." Gray said.

Jura nods to the young man in acknowledgement. "Yes that is spot on." he said.

"I know that we hold the advantage in numbers but that doesn't mean they don't have their own advantage when it comes to strength." Erza said getting them all to nod in agreement.

Hibiki then uses his magic to create some screens that hold pictures. "Archive magic huh. That's a neat ability." Wendy said looking at it.

"What exactly does it do?" Natsu asked.

"It's a type of magic that can act like a computer. Everything he know's is literally stored in this magic like a photographic memory." Ichiya explains to him.

Natsu nods his head "Cool, anyways back on track." he said sitting back and watching as several pictures popped into existence.

"Thank you Natsu-san. Ok first up is this guy. See that snake it's one of the most dangerous ones to live be careful if you fight it as the poison it uses is highly toxic. The man standing with it coiled around him is his owner who goes by the name of Cobra." Hibiki says.

"Oh that is a really big snake." Happy says.

"Looks like trouble to me." Natsu grumbles.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Gray whispers into Sherry's ear causing her to giggle.

Ignoring them Hibiki continued "Then we have a guy that uses an advanced form of magic. He's called Racer. And unlike the drug speed his is a natural ability." he says as he reads the profile.

"I have to say that I don't think I'm going to enjoy having to fight this guy." Erza says.

"After him we have a man that would rather kill everyone else and sell their body rather than have anything to do with them in the long run. Divine Eyes Hot Eye." Ren says reading the next person's file.

"So what this guy just kills for the fun if it?" Lucy askedHibiki nodded his head "Yes that is exactly what he does. I heard he took out an entire military unit for a price." Hibiki tells her.

"I don't like the sound of this man at all. Wendy I tell you you need to steer clear of him. Understand me?" Carla asked.

"Why he might prove to be a decent fight Carla." Wendy replies.

Carla growls "Because if you fall he could just sell your body to some evil scientist that'll experiment on your body to try and learn how your magic works." she said.

Opting to ignore them Hibiki continued "Next we have a woman that's as dangerous as she is gorgeous. Her name is Angel, but don't let her name fool you she is anything but a holy warrior." Ichiya says.

"She's probably as wicked as they can be. The baddest of the bad girls if there ever was one." Lyon says.

This makes them all nod in agreement "This next one is hardly well known. All we know of him is his name. Nothing of his abilities have been documented on file." Hibiki says. "He's called Midnight nothing more and nothing less." he continues.

"Well he certainly is creative." Gray mumbles.

"And last but not least is the leader of the Oracion Seis. His name is Brain." Hibiki said.

"Weird name. But we can worry about that later." Happy said.

"So alone they have the capacity to wipe out some of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, but together they may be unstoppable. I say bring it on. I'll show them who is the best." Natsu told them.

Naruto sighs at the man he calls brother "Natsu skill in a fight is not what everyone needs. Sometimes they need a well thought plan to combat their enemy." Naruto told him.

"So what are we going to do about them, and how are we going to go about this?" Erza asked.

"Find their base of operations. When we find that we have the next stage put into motion." Jura said.

"We've looked everywhere for the damn thing, but we haven't seen a hide nor hair of it." Ren said.

"Well they must have one that would most likely be a temporary one placed in the Worthwood Sea. Otherwise they would be shooting in the dark or something." Wendy said.

"Once we find it we can take it out. Wendy due to you knowing the way around the Worthwood Sea we're going to need you to act as a sort of navigation so we don't get lost in there." Gray said looking at Wendy.

She gave the man a shrug "Ok I'm always up for a little walk through the woods." Wendy agreed.

"Wendy you must act rationally. By doing this you're putting your life in danger." Carla said.

Of course the lovely dragon slayer waved the exceed off "Eh we'll be fine this is our home remember we know it better than most." Wendy replied to the cat.

"When we find the Oracion Seis we must gather them inside their base of operations." Jura told them.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Gray asked.

"Easy kicking their ass." Natsu said causing Naruto to sigh.

"Not likely." he commented.

"Actually we have a better way." Ichiya said. "Now feast your eye's on this." he said as he pointed to the sky causing them to look up.

"With this we'll give them a one way ticket to their demise!" Ichiya yelled.

"Courtesy of our beloved Christina the pride and joy of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki said happily with pride.

"Huh a magic bomber that's something you don't see everyday." Naruto commented.

Jura stepped forward and turned around "Ok from here on out we are to employ the buddy system. Each person shall have somebody to watch their backs at all times, and where one goes both shall go." he stated.

* * *

"Second is that we don't actually need to fight them directly if necessary. With the size of this landscape, they can't be searching and organizing this large of a search party without using some spot as their base of operation. If we can attack that place before they realize we're moving, we'll have the upper hand." Naruto stated.

"Which is where the Blue Pegasus treasure comes into play, the magical bomber, Christina." Hibiki said. The gathered Mages looked towards the stunning airship designed like a flying horse hovering in the sky. Hibiki continued, "When we find the base, we will use the Christina to level it down and render them immobile. Once we do, we can surround them and apprehend them before they can make a move." he told everone.

Lyon scoffed, "You can't honestly believe capturing a third of the Balam Alliance will be that easy, do you?" he questioned the younger wizard.

Hibiki shook his head "Of course not. Even though it wasn't perfect, everything I just explained is for the most ideal result." the young man said as he dismissed his magic He cleared his throat and continued "When we're out in the field we must be prepared for unexpected variables and any changes we'll have to make in the heat of the moment." he stated.

"Where in the world did you even get a bombardment ship?" Natsu asked them curiously as he cocked his head to the side.

"We're Blue Pegasus, the most charming and eligible guild in all of Fiore," Ichiya said. This caused the Pegasus Mages to pose and wink at them, "We have our ways." he stated with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bet 300 Jewels they got dirt on some guys with deep pockets." Gray whispered as Naruto chuckled.

"So now we know our enemies, and we have an outline of what we need to do. Find their base and ambush them." Erza announced, her voice firm and commanding as she looked around the group, "Our next course of action is-" she begun to speak, however she wasn interrupted by a rowdy Dragon Slayer.

"LET'S GO FIND THEM!" Natsu charged down the hall and burst through the door to run into the forest, "ORACIÓN SEIS, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" he roared loudly as he charged down the road to search for the dark guild.

"AYE SIR!" Happy called and followed after his friend.

The Fairies sighed while Erza shook with grit teeth, "Goes in one ear and out the other. Watch, in thirty seconds I bet you he'll get lost, and all that information we just told him just dies in that empty shell of a head." she said. Her eyes opened sharply and she sprinted through the hall, "If we let him go on alone, he'll burn the whole forest down!" she growled out.

Gray shrugged, "She has a point. Come on, Lucy, no point crying." he said to the weeping Celestial Wizard who still hated the fact she got chose instead of Juvia when she had brought it up before they had come to the meeting.

"Whyyyyyyy~?!" she wailed out.

Naturally Naruto sighed "Guess we'll lead." Naruto said as he jogged in place with a fresh cheeky smile, "You're welcome to come if you want." he said jokingly. A sudden thought popped into his head "Oh, before I forget I better call Cyclone and tell him to stop sleeping in and come help." he said bringing out a Communication Lacrima where after several seconds he sends his message and puts it away and takes off after the others.

Lyon snorted in amusement"I'm not letting Gray get the better of us. Come on Sherry." he says as he gives chase.

"Of course, Lyon-sama!" the eager girls states.

Wendy shook her head as she waited behind as the Blue Pegasus Mages announced that they would never surrender to the brutish actions of such unlovely guilds and chased after them. The blue-haired teen then looked down at her feet in thought-

"Come along Wendy," Carla's voice spoke up and grabbed the lovely girl's attention as the bipedal cat stepped in front of her, "You wanted to get out and show the world what you could do, and you said you wanted to prove yourself to all these other Mages, didn't you? Well you aren't going to do that just standing in the same place." she said as she brought Wendy out of her thoughts.

Wendy looked at her partner for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding in agreement, "Right! Let's go, Carla!" she said eagerly and followed suit.

"Jura-san, please wait for a moment." Ichiya said. The Wizard Saint stayed as the two Cait Shelter Mages ran out of the building and disappeared into the forest. The Lamia Mage looked down at the short, suited man that strolled up to his side. Ichiya's eyes sparkled and he pointed up to the bulkier Mage, "I need to ask you honestly; what do you think our chances are against them?"

"Speaking truthfully then I believe that we are more than capable of handling the Oración Seis, but only if we can work together." The Wizard Saint said, "At the moment, with all of us acting so confrontationally and attempting to show each other up, we are not treating this so much as an alliance as we are a competition. And if we do not correct that behavior than it will most certainly be our downfall." he answered honestly.

"I noticed their attitudes too. The spirit in each of them burns brightly in an effort to prove themselves to each other. I remember being just that competitive in my youth as well, but right now might not be the best time for that drive." The Pegasus Mage nodded, "I suppose it's fortunate we have you here to keep us level. With two of the ten Wizard Saints on our side, I'm sure there is no threat we could face that couldn't be handled." he stated calmly.

Jura hummed but shook his head negatively, "I am honored by your praise, Ichiya-san, but the truth is that while I might have the title of Wizard Saint, that does not automatically make me beyond every other Mage here. I share the title just like Naruto-san does, but compared to individuals like Makarov-dono or the former Jose-dono, I am severely lacking in skill and ability." he stated.

"Are you saying your title is just for show?" the troll asked him.

"I have some power, but not enough to guarantee victory before even meeting our foe." Jura said modestly, "Our success lies in all of us working together." he pointed out.

"I see." Ichiya nodded, "So then by that logic your defeat is guaranteed if we can kill you before you all can coordinate, right?" Ichiya questioned as his voice gained a drastic change of tone.

Jura's eyes widened at the line of questioning their conversation had gone, but they constricted at the sudden spiking pain that flared from his side. The Wizard Saint slowly looked down...

To find the tip of a small dagger sticking out of his abdomen, the rest of the blade imbedded from behind by his ally.

Jura lurched forward with a pained groan, the blade slipping out and spilling with blood as he put some distance between him and his attacker. He gripped his side tightly as blood seeped through his fingers, "I-Ichiya!" His voice became progressively more strained with the blood he lost, "W-What have you-" he begun to question the little man.

"Shh." Ichiya shushed the injured man before pulling out a vile and letting the Perfume magic waft out from the test tube and into the Wizard Saint's face, "First, tell me what this feels like." he said as Jura gasped and gagged as he writhed in pain, clutching his wound even tighter as his screaming caused his wound to worsen. The mighty Mage screamed as Ichiya started to glow, "Yeah, apparently that's a perfume that saps people of their will to fight, while a strong potency causes great pain to the target. For such a dumb Mage this guy has some weirdly effective skills, probably for use as a deterrent." the man stated.

"Y-You're not I-I-Ichiya. Who-" Jura begun to ask the short troll, however before he could finish the question the short man popped in a puff of smoke and revealed a pair of light blue skinned creatures that looked exactly the same.

"I'm Gemi!" one of the tiny creatures said.

"And I'm Mini!" the identical twin to it said.

"W-What?" Jura exclaimed.

"Like them? Their ability to copy a person's appearance, personality, and memories are extremely useful." a extremely light, airy voice pleasantly sang as the sound of heels clicked against the marble. Jura strained himself and looked up as a young woman in a feathery outfit strolled over to their side, the beaten and bloody form of Ichiya being dragged behind her as he moaned. She gave the downed Wizard Saint a pleasant smile, "You idiots didn't even notice as I kicked the shit out of this guy with his pants down. Thankfully I did it before he could pull anything out and I got scarred for life." she stated with a smirk on her face.

"Y-You're Angel!" Jura stated in shock. How had she ambushed him?

"That's right!" The white-haired girl dropped Ichiya on the ground and winked, "You weren't the only one observing the Woodsea Forest's perimeter for anything odd. Once our guys spotted a bunch of you goody-goodies coming together and planning to meet up, we figured you were making a move against us. So we decided to move first." She clicked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment, "Seriously, you losers come here and think you're gonna stop us just like that? We've been preparing for this for years. Not gonna let you lot get in our way. All we need to do now is take down the rest of you, especially your precious God of Ishgar so we can proceed with our plans." Angel told Jura.

"W-We will stop you." he said causing Angel to look down as Jura lifted himself up and glared at the white-clad Mage with determination burning in his eyes, "Even if we may fall, the others will take up the fight and put an end to your plans. You will not succeed while they still have the will to fight." he told her with a growl.

"Hmmm..." Angel hummed, "Riveting speech, and a very compelling argument. But counterpoint..." she stated. Without warning or reason, Angel swung her leg in and shoved the tip of her heel into Jura's gash. The Wizard Saint let out a strangled gasp before he toppled over and fainted from the pain. Angel looked down at the red staining her formerly spotless footwear and pouted.

"Seriously an ambush? Geez, you remember we're the Dark Mages, right? We're the ones who are supposed to utilize underhanded tactics in order to take out the competition. Case in point..." Angel stated as she then stood over Ichiya and reached into his pocket to pull out a Lacrima, "Gemini, you said these guys actually have a magical bomber at the ready?" she asked the spirit.

"Yes ma'am!" Gemi said.

"They indeed do!" Mini responded.

"Interesting." An evil, mischievous smile stretched her lips, "Well it'd be downright criminal not to take her out for a spin. I'm sure Hot Eye's will try and sell it for a good amount before we enjoy it though." she growled out when she thought on that.

* * *

 **And that is the official update for Son of the Primordial Dragon. Leave a review and I will see you all later. Again I want to apologise for the delayed update to the story.**


	19. Chapter 19 Oracion's Defeat

**And welcome back to Chapter 19, I think, of Son of the Primordial Dragon. Glad to have actually thought about this story and so I have decided to update it and possibly rewrite all of the previous chapters (Which will be rewritten when I have the time) Last chapter we saw the Light Guild Alliance join together and head off to fight the Balam Alliance. Naruto has met Wendy and Charla, with Happy now Lovestruck, and Jura as well as Ichiya have been KO'd with the Christina 1 (The first one that they stole and blew up in the anime) now being a joyride toy.**

 **We will see Naruto absorb one of his last elemental Magic's in a future fight in either this chapter or maybe in one of the next three or four (I ain't going to deny it, it's Poison Dragon Slayer Magic used by Eric/Cobra) when he gives off one of his attacks which nearly kills somebody. Yeah I know that was a bit of a spoiler, but what do you expect Naruto has the power to use any type (Well practically any type) of Dragon Slayer Magic.  
**

 **Also I am letting you know this as soon as possible, I am making Naruto as similar to the Dragon Slayer's of old as possible, this means I am trying to make him as similar to Acnologia and Irene as I possibly can without OverPowering Naruto as much as I can.**

* * *

"COME ON OUT! WHERE ARE YOU, ORACIÓN SEIS!" Natsu yelled as he sprinted through the Woodsea, "WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AND STOP WHATEVER CRAZY SHIT YOU'RE PLANNING! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH-" he as roaring out, until...

"Shut up." Erza's stern voice was followed by a swift slap to the back of the head that slammed the Dragon Slayer's face directly into the dirt. Without missing a beat her hand whipped out and grabbed his leg to drag him behind her as she jogged, "We're trying to locate them without alerting them to our presence, remember?" she asked the teen.

Natsu mumbled out a apology, only for Erza to ignore it and continue to drag him along.

Gray sighed, "On second thought, with the people present, a full-on assault would be easier than trying to make them quiet." he said to himself.

"You're whining more than you usually do, Gray." Lyon snarked as he ran by his fellow Maker Mage's side before picking up the pace, "Of course you always did complain when things weren't easy for you." he stated with a snicker.

"Oh man Lyon, you're lucky I'm the bigger man or I'd sock you right in the nose." Gray responded with a smirk to his fellow student.

"Is that a challenge?" Lyon asked the man.

"Go, Lyon-sama!" Sherry cheered, "Show your love through your competitive spirit!" she cheered for the man of her affections.

Lucy started taking more shallow breaths as the continuous running started to take its toll. The young blonde slowed down, "C-Can we stop running please? It seems like a wasted effort if we don't even know where we're going." she said breathing hard.

"Are your legs feeling shaky around us, pretty lady?" Eve ran up to her side.

"A maiden like you shouldn't have to keep up with these animals." Ren added from the side.

"If you like we could carry you." Hibiki said with an alluring wink, "It would be our pleasure." he told the blonde.

"Oh wow, look at this, I feel so refreshed all of a sudden!" the formerly tired blonde said as she sped up and left the Trimens in the dust, "My second wind! Miracles do come true!" she cheered out.

Naruto looked around at his impromptu teammates and saw them all filled with energy, despite the task hanging over their head. Erza was smart to shut Natsu up before he could scream anymore, but honestly the stealth and ambush aspect of this plan didn't even seem like a viable idea to follow. And it wasn't just because they had the tact of a bull running through a plate shop. When they did make contact, they had to make sure they were going to play it out carefully.

Naruto looked back and saw the stragglers lagging behind the group slightly. The white cat tried to hide her exhaustion as best she could but keeping up with all their running on her tiny legs was bound to be difficult. And right beside her, Wendy was running calmly alongside her fellow wizards without much effort. But her cheeks were turning red and there was sweat building up showing she was starting to feel tired.

And Naruto didn't think it was all just from running. He slowed down considerably and started jogging by their side, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Naruto-san," Wendy spoke with a little gasp, not noticing his approach as she was deep in her own thoughts, "I'm sorry I was so lost in thought, I didn't mean to make you worry." she stated.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Wendy!" Carla exclaimed with a dirty look up at Naruto. Her voice was a little ragged as she struggled to keep the pace but continued to glare at the taller man, "Why don't you go back up ahead and leave us alone? Maybe all your bravado has actually failed you and your lagging behind because you're tired?" she stated angrily.

"Yeah, no. I could walk at a mildly brisk pace and I'd still outrun you." he responded to the cat. "But that's not what I was talking about. I wanted to know if you were okay,. I mean it is as you stated, you were thinking pretty hard about something." he said to Wendy.

"Yeah, I was" Wendy said as she looked to the blonde Dragon Prince, "The truth is, Naruto-San, that I don't know why Master picked us to help on this mission. I think the best reason I could come up with is that my healing magic would be invaluable to you all but besides that...nothing." she told him.

Carla looked up at her friend, "Wendy-" she begun.

"I mean I know I have other skills, but I honestly don't know if I will be of any use besides being a healer for you guys." Wendy said in a nervous voice as she lowered her eyes, "I want to help all of you and stop these evil people, and I don't want to be a burden to you guys." she told him.

Fear.

Anxiety.

Doubt.

Worry.

Those were all the feelings she must have been experiencing at the thought of fighting these monsters. And he was guessing that because he had felt them before when he fought overwhelming enemies. The feeling of your legs freezing and shaking underneath you, and the shame that followed knowing what you wanted was never possible as long as your instincts betrayed you.

"Wendy," Naruto's firm voice stopped the female Dragon Slayer's quiet murmuring as she looked up at him. The blond's eyes were stern as he looked down at her, "I understand wanting to help us, and to fight your fear, but if we face them and you find yourself too scared to move...then I want you to take Carla and hide. To be honest, I myself am scared to all holy hell, and I know a lot of different types of Dragon Slayer Magic that can kill a man." he told her with a shake in his voice.

Wendy nearly tripped, "W-What?" she stammered out in shock.

"I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to you and besides you're the only other healer we have here besides me, so you'll need to keep yourself safe in case any of us get hit hard or I am taken out." he told her.

"I agree." Carla stated startling the young beauty.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed, clearly surprised by what she heard.

"It's the most practical and logical choice, Wendy." the white cat said while looking up into Wendy's uncertain eyes, "As the only other healer here besides this burly brute you need to prioritize your safety over theirs during a battle, because you're the only one that can fix them afterwards if their injuries are too severe. Plus out of this entire group of ruffians, we're the ones with the least amount of actual combat experience besides Monster Hunting. Throwing yourself into a fight solely to prove to other's that we're able to fight is suicidal. It's the best move to make, Wendy." she told her honestly, for once agreeing with Naruto.

"But I wanted to help everyone. To prove to the guild that I could do this." Wendy told Carla honestly.

Naruto's hand immediately came down in front of her and stopped her from taking another step. The beautiful Dragon Slayer looked at the blond in confusion only to see him glaring ahead of them. She looked ahead and saw other members of their group having stopped in place as well. They were still and staring in the same direction as Naruto, Wendy following their gaze before gulping in fright.

A tall man with burgundy hair and tan skin leaned against a tree, his arms folded over his white jacket and eyes closed. They dared not move, because they recognized the man's face instantly when they saw it. He slowly opened one eye to look at them, feeling their gazes lingering on him while he stood aside. He opened both eyes and greeted the group with a cocksure smirk, "Well, I was wondering when you'd get around to making it here. We thought about letting you all just keep running along so I thought it would be better and decided to come greet you. Ya'know, cause we're so nice like that. I'm-" he started to speak, only for Erza to interrupt him.

"Cobra." Erza said with a growl.

"Oh good, you know already. Kinda rude to take the wind outta my sails like that but whatever." the dark Mage shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets as he kept smiling at his audience, "So you came out here to find us, right? How can we help-" he begun to say, only to interrupted once more.

"You're part of the Oración Seis!" Natsu pulled himself out of Erza's grip and jumped back up on his feet with a challenging grin, "Get ready buddy because you're gonna fight me first!" the rose haired man exclaimed, itching for a fight.

"Wow, you…are unnecessarily loud." Corba said with a flinch as he pushed his finger in his ear and cleaned it out, "I am right here man, you do not need to-" he stated, and once more he was interrupted.

 **"Metsuryu Ogi: Guraundo Gradius** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ground Gladius)"_ Naruto bellowed as he raised a foot above his head and slammed it on the ground, instantly raising the earth forming a sharp and gigantic spire with the appearance of a sharp blade. It rose so fast that Cobra was honestly surprised, but he still managed to dodge it in the nick of time. Lyon grunted as he slammed his fist down on his palm and swung out as an eagle made of ice formed from its magic. The dynamic construct rocketed through the air and flew at blinding speeds before exploding by Cobra's head.

A rush of white mist, wood, and earth rained over the clearing as the tree it exploded and the tree trunk Cobra had been leaning against toppled over after its body had been so thoroughly destroyed. The cold air drifted away and revealed the Dark Mage still standing in place, his head slightly to the side as he had easily dodged Lyon's sudden attack. The Mages looked on in shock as Cobra looked behind him at the area of tree that had been decimated right behind his head. He whistled, "Ho-lee shit. That would have been a great move if I hadn't totally known you were going to do that." Cobra stretched his arms nonchalantly before raising his chin and exposing his neck for all to see, "Second chance, and I promise I won't dodge this time. Any-" he started.

Erza immediately summoned a sword from her Requip and spiked it towards the open Dark Mage. The sword stopped just an inch from piercing his throat, but this time because a leather-bound man with a long nose had suddenly appeared and grabbed it by the hilt. Cobra hid his neck and smirked at the shocked redhead, "Oh, you're a feisty one." he stated with a grin.

Racer dropped the blade, "What would you have done if I didn't come out and grab that?" he asked the man with a questioning look.

"Totally knew you were gonna though." Cobra said as he returned the look with a laugh while he pointed at Racer.

"Next time I won't." Racer retorted.

"Aww, I know you don't mean that. Seriously," Cobra tapped his ear with a sly grin, "I know." he said with a grin on his face.

Racer gave a groan "Oh just shut up wou- he begun to say only to be attacked.

" **Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu bellowed out as he released a wave of flames at them.

 ** _"Ice Make: Cannon!"_**

The attacks landed from both sides and enveloped the two Dark Mages casually having a conversation. The steam caused by the two extremes colliding started to dissipate as the Mages got ready for a fight. It finally settled only to reveal neither Oración Seis member. However their eyes immediately fell down to Erza's sword, and how it was poking out of a patch of ground that looked to be liquid and bubbling.

"Scatter!" She shouted at them, however Erza's warning came just too late, as Cobra came sprouting out of the ground in front of her and aiming for her jugular. His hand pulled back before it could be sliced open with a sword and the armored redhead raised her sword and took a stance against him.

The Dark Mage smirked, "Didn't hear that. Pure reflex, huh? Man you are gonna be fun to tear apart, to be honest I'm looking forward to it." he stated to the redhead.

"Erza!" Natsu called out to her.

"We got-" Gray begun to yell out to the redheaded beauty.

Before Natsu and Gray could take a step in her direction, the ground in front of them exploded in a viscous geyser. It was immediately followed with a heel swinging in for their cheeks and sending the two Fairies flying. Racer landed on the ground and his glasses shined under the sun before he disappeared. "Move-" Lyon's warning was cut short as his head violently jerked aside with the foot swinging through his temple.

"Lyon-sama! I'll make you pay!" Sherry cried out as the ground and rocks around her piled together and created a golem from her Puppet Magic. The giant lumbering hunk of rock groaned with each step and swung a massive limb down to crash into Racer's body. But the speedy Mage vanished in a blur, slipping under the puppet's legs and slamming his shoulder into the pink-haired woman's chest getting a cry of pain from her. The rock puppet toppled over with its puppeteer floored and Sherry gasped for breath as Racer sped away.

"Wendy," Naruto ripped his cloak off and sent it to his Requip space as he tried to follow Racer's blinding speed, "You need to go find a place to hide for now." he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him "But-" she tried to argue.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as he concentrated his magic into his fist as a glow started to encompass it. Seeing this Carla grabbed the Dragon Slayer's hand and dragged her away before things could escalate. **"Chikyūry** **ū** **no Okasho** _(Earth Dragon's Herculean Earth Strike)"_ Naruto yelled and slammed his fist into the ground, splintering the earth and making it uneven and jagged. If it was supposed to impede the quick Dark Mage's movement, it failed as he easily traversed the wrecked ground and charged the blond. Racer lunged forward and slammed his knee into Naruto's chin and sent the blond's head flying back.

"Not enough!" The S-Class Mage drew a hand back and called out **"Tenry** **ū no Namikaze** _(Sky Dragon's Wave Wind)"_ and threw a punch and released a blast of air at the speedy Mage's body. Racer easily dodged it and made some distance between him and the Fairy. Naruto landed in a kneeling position and glared at the man as his jaw ached, "Fast, but I've taken harder hits." he told the man honestly.

"I guess you have." The pointy-nosed man said, "And I guess we'll find out just how many of those you can take before your head cracks like an egg, huh?" Racer grinned feral.

"Ughhh, shit." Natsu lifted himself up and rubbed his aching head from the strike he took. He looked around and saw Erza holding back Cobra while Naruto fended off Racer. His eyes narrowed on the Dark Mage who continued to disappear and reappear in bursts on speed and jumped to his feet with fire flowing off his body, "Bastard! I dare you to try that again when I'm ready for you! Come here you little-" he roared out as he ran towards the man.

"Natsu!" Gray called out to him.

"What?!" The pink-haired Mage looked down at Gray. He watched in surprise as Gray's body slowly started to sink into a bubbling patch of rock beneath him. The Dragon Slayer looked down and saw he had already sunken to his knees as well. His hands waved around wildly, "What the hell?! What did you do?!" he yelled at the man.

"Don't put this on me you idiot!" Gray barked, "I can't get out of this damn thing!" he grunted.

"I can free you from your current predicament, but of course it will come at a price." a voice told them. The two men looked over and saw another patch of ground start to liquefy and bubble. A form breached the surface of the liquid earth as a large, bulky figure started to rise up from the marsh. The large blocky man emerged into the air and kept his book close to his chest as he pontificated, "For money makes the world go round! And to help others at a cost is the greatest thing you can do, for frugality encompasses all other virtues! Simply pay a nominal fee of 100,000,000 Jewels each and I shall release you to assist your friends!" he told them eagerly.

"WHAT!? We don't have that kinda cash on us!" Gray cried out.

"Does it look like these pockets are deep enough?! That guy can barely keep his clothes on for a good day so no way is he gonna be able to pay that off!" Natsu said with a snicker at the end.

"Oh." Hoteye deflated at the realization this wasn't going to be as lucrative an opportunity as he had hoped. With a sigh he waved his hand limply and the ground started to rise up like a wave. Natsu and Gray tried to keep their bearings as the ground suddenly shifted to their over and the Liquid Ground sucked them in even further. The two Fairies were suddenly launched out of the and impacted the solid ground hard enough to splinter and crater it. Natsu and Gray let out some low groans and struggled to catch their breath as Hoteye stood over them, "Time is money gentleman, and every second of mine you waste is another reason for me to hurt you more than I already have." he told them.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy cried out to her friends as she saw them writhing on the ground at the foot of the Dark Mage. The blonde looked around at the fights Erza and Naruto were engaging in to see they wouldn't be able to assist. Lucy bit her lip before looking to the Trimens, "Hey, they need our help!" she tried to tell them.

"Right! We'll hold Hoteye off and you try and get them away!" Hibiki announced as he and his comrades charged in to help the Fairies to their feet. But Hibiki felt a strong tug on his arm and looked back to see Lucy clinging to his arm, "Wha-" he called out.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" the blonde Celestial Wizardess pleaded with tears in her eyes, making sure his arm was being sandwiched by her considerable cleavage. She pulled him back, "Just let them go off and fight, b-but I need you to protect me! C-Can you please do that for me?" she begged him with large round eyes.

"Lucy-San, I don't think now is the time for-" he begun to tell him, however...

"Hey, who do you think your talking too?!" the real Lucy roared out to him.

Hibiki looked up and saw a second Lucy standing just a few feet away, staring at the scene in front of her in shock. The sandy blond Pegasus Mage looked down at the woman clinging to his arm and saw the look of fear and terror disappear from her face. Instead it was a look of mischievous glee. And the shine that covered her skin before it was his face looking back at him. Hibiki doubled over as his sudden clone slammed his knee into his gut and dropped him on the ground. The Hibiki imposter charged forward at the stunned Ren and Eve. Both raised their hands and prepared to attack but the doppelganger pounced on Eve and knocked the younger man back with a hook to the jaw.

Before the young Pegasus could fall, the Hibiki double grabbed him by the collar and spun before throwing him into Ren and knocking them both over. Lucy opened the flip on her belt and reached for one of the golden keys. Before she could grab it she felt a stinging, sharp pain across her shoulder that caused her to cry out. She gripped it tightly and felt the pain over her skin before looking up to see her own face. The doppelganger pulled the end of her whip tightly and smirked before pulling back and flicking it. Lucy cried out again as the end of the whip struck her shoulder blade and caused the Fairy Mage to topple over. She touched the whipped areas as tears brimmed at the side of her eyes, "H-How-" she questioned.

"Ta!" one voice said.

"Da!' a similar voice stated as the Lucy clone popped and revealed the two twin spirits that created her.

Lucy and the Trimens looked on in surprise as the blonde gasped, "Y-You're Gemini!" she cried out in shock.

"That's right. Our perfect little infiltrator." Gemi and Mini vanished and in their place a young woman clad in white strutted out of the forest with a pleasant smile on her face, "We knew who you were, what you were planning, and how you were going about to do it. All thanks to Gemini taking the form of that weird creepy stout guy in a suit." Angel grimaced, "Kinda wish I wasn't hiding out in the bathroom when I jumped him but that's the benefit of hindsight." she states with a dark smirk on her face.

"T-That's impossible!" Ren yelled out.

"Aniki would never lose to someone like you!" Hibiki stated in denial.

"It's unfathomable for someone as distinguished as Boss to get caught off guard!" Eve stated angrily.

Angel blinked, "We're talking about the same guy, right? Little dude? Smelly? Looks like his face was sculpted from marble and then hit with a really big hammer, kinda like a troll would?" she questioned with a questioning look on her face.

"Y-You're a Celestial Spirit Mage. With a gold key." Lucy said in a breathless voice as Angel looked down at her, "You're just like me." she said quietly.

"Yep. Well, we're the same in the way a dingy sack in the same as a castle, but you can have your delusions." Angel waved her hand aimlessly before looking at the Mages with a cocky grin, "By the way if you're waiting for the Iron Rock Jura the Wizard Saint to come to your rescue, then I wouldn't bother. That guy's lying in a pool of his own blood as we speak." She lifted her foot and showed the blood that stained her shoe, "I even stepped in some of it while I was making my way out." she told them.

"Liar!" Lyon hissed as he lifted himself up and planted his feet in the ground. His eyes were narrowed and his face was creased from the vicious glare he aimed at the white-haired woman looking at him with derision and a smug smile, "There's no way someone like you could take out Jura!" he bellowed out.

"Well technically it was Gemini looking like that little werido and stabbing him in the back. But if I have to repeat myself…his blood stained my pretty shoes." she told thw ice wizard.

"You…YOU BITCH!" Lyon took his stance and molded his magic into ice. A tiger formed from the magic and let out a primal roar as it charged at Angel with predatory rage, "TEAR HER HEART OUT!" he roared in primal rage.

A green and black spiraling beam flew out of the forest and skewered the tiger construct before it could get any closer to the Dark Mage. The fighting came to a lull; Naruto keeping his guard up against the Racer while Cobra kept his distance from Erza's blade even after she had changed to her armor for speed. The injured Mages lifted themselves up and looked over as two more figures emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"You efforts to stop us were trival and fruitless, even before you made the mistake of underestimating us. We have aimed for this goal for years, taken precautions and building our strength so that when the time came, we would be able to take our objective without any little gnats to get in our way. The moment you came to this forest with the intent to stop us," The dark-skinned, white-haired man walked out with his skull walking stick in hand as its eyes continued to glow. By his side was a young man sitting on a floating carpet and had his head rolled forward as he napped. The tattooed man lifted his staff up and pointed its end at Lyon, "Was the moment each and every one of you forfeited your lives to us." he told them.

The sky blue-haired man scowled and flared his teeth, "You will pay for this." he told the enemy in front of him.

"Perhaps one day, far in the future lad, but not from you." Brain said blankly as he released another blast of swirling magic from his staff.

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry cried out as the magic attack grew ever closer to tearing into the Ice Make Mage. He tried to form something to protect himself-

Lyon was nearly swept off his feet as a giant blast of Wind pushed him out of the way.

"Naruto-San!" Sherry cried out in shock of him saving her beloved.

Lyon stumbled, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!" he demanded from the leader of the Wizard Saints.

Naruto stood clad in his usual outfit, however he was also covered in pitch black scales with dark turquoise markings crawling up his arms and neck. He had small protrusions around his lower jaw and a couple of plates situated on his shoulders almost like armor.

Brain raised his eyebrow in a bit of mild surprise " _That's... pure Dragon-Force... amazing..."_ he thought to himself.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO FIGHT AND MAKE THEM PAY IF YOU DIE, STUPID!" the transformed blonde roared as he slammed his foot on the ground and sent several spikes of earth flying out of the eareth at the man, which he easily stopped with a wave of his hand where some passed by only to be stopped as they begun shattering against the barrier Brain raised around him and sucked in a deep breath and released a large wave of spiraling flames at the group, which was dissipated by a blast of energy.

As Brain was stopping Naruto's continuous barrage of attacks he looked to Lyon "Jura wouldn't like that, so don't give in to your hatred it'll cloud your mind and make you fuck up." he told the man.

Angel raised an eyebrow as she avoided the path of the attacks, "Weirdly optimistic talking you've got going on there." she stated.

Hoteye smirked in glee "Oh such a powerful transformation. If I were to sell your corpse I am sure I would make a fortune of of the secrets you hold. Oh what a wonderous plan." he said excitedly. With that he then raised two pillars of liquified rock and let them fly at the blonde. However Naruto simply opened his mouth and sucked the earth into his belly as if it were water, much to the shock of his enemies.

Cobra's eyes widened "What, he literally ate the liquefied earth!" he said in shock.

Hoteye gave a upset moan, and then he waved his hand again as another wave of earth went flying at his prey, only for Naruto to stop it once more as he stopped it with a blast of pure Dust Dragon SLayer Magic causing it to literally disappear as it was destroyed. Naruto took another breath and released a sea of molten rock of his own this time, however Hoteye laughed heartily and wielded the melted ground around to block the attack.

When the smoke settled it also showed that the Naruto in front of them was slowly disappearing "Tch, dammit I hate being a clone. If the real me were he he would tear you apart with ease." he growled out as he dispersed into the wind.

"I'm surprised that a simple clone could give Hoteye that much trouble." Racer said in mild praise as he looked to the real Naruto. The blond Dragon Slayer had a few more bruises on his arms, but Racer's blindingly quick attacks had failed to leave any lasting or critical damage against him. Naruto just held his blade up in his ready stance as his eyes narrowed on Racer, "Aren't you worried that the friends you got with you now might need your help?" he questioned the Saint.

"They can handle themselves just fine." Naruto said with a smirk, the air around him starting to pick up as his and Racer's hair swayed with the wind, "I'd be more worried about yourself." he told the speedster.

"I guess you're right." Racer said before bend on his knees, "Fortunately, my friends do worry about me." he returned. Racer jumped up and avoided the ground underneath him turning to mush. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to jump back to avoid the patch of Liquid Ground that appeared out of nowhere. But a pillar of it sprouted from the ground and latched onto the S-Class Mage before pulling him into the marsh. Naruto tried to pull himself out but his arms and legs were sucked in and struggled to get freed.

"In case you're wondering, this is where you need to worry about yourself." Racer said as Naruto growled having been caught off guard. He should have made more than one clone as they came to the spot they were at. He was honestly hoping that the backup he had called before making his way here would come, he would have to depened on all his Saint's for their help.

Racer flipped over the Liquid Ground and Naruto's head, flipping in the air and landing kick after kick in a matter of seconds against his face. Naruto's head whipped side to side violently with Racer's rapid kicking before he leapt off the blondes shoulders and spun through the air. He chuckled at the bloody condition on the blond face before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Racer sped through the entire area and landed punches and kicks against every Mage he could reach. The Blue Pegasus Mages fought alongside Lucy against Angel and her Celestial Spirit that copied their appearance and techniques. Natsu and Gray tired to push against Hoteye desperately while Racer's blows landed against their bodies faster than the eye could see. Lyon and Sherry tried to attack Brain and Midnight, their attacks either landing against a barrier or swerving away harmlessly while Naruto controlled the earth as best he could to protect the comrades that couldn't fight as well as others, as best he could with chunks of rock from the untouched earth near them.

Cobra was smirking as he fought against Erza "I can hear your heart beating faster and faster. I'd almost call it erratic if your breathing wasn't so calm." Cobra mocked as he leaned back and avoided the redhead's lunging swipes. Erza turned through the air with her blades in hand and landed before rushing forward at her enemy, her speed exponentially heightened with the power of her Flight Armor. She charged her foe and swung her swords until they became nothing but silver flashes of light, but still the burgundy-haired man leaned out of their way and dodged them by a hair's breadth, "You must be worried about your pals while we knock them on their ass." he stated gleefully.

"I will help them, and I will start by making sure you can't assist your comrades in any shape or form you fiend!" Erza yelled, lunging forward and swiping at his feet. Cobra leapt over her attack and Erza immediately sprung from the ground to slash him, but the Dark Mage's foot lashed out and caught her hand before she could properly swing. She narrowed her eyes and summoned a third blade from her Requip, letting it fall close to the ground before she kicked the pommel. The blade flew up and nearly barreled through her opponent's head if he hadn't so deftly avoided it by leaning back. Erza took this opportunity to knock her attacker off her hands and send him flying back.

Cobra flipped through the air and landed across from her as she charged without hesitation. Only to have his hands wrap around her wrists at the moment of her swing and stop their movement completely. They struggled for dominance, Erza scowling at her foe as Cobra just kept his cocky smile on his face. She had him beat in speed and weaponry. She moved so fast she barely had time to think about what she was doing. She was doing everything she could to land a single cut against him. So-

"How is he still dodging?" Cobra questioned himself. Erza's eyes widened as Cobra finished her thought with a chuckle, "It's the only thing on your mind right now. How does he do this? How does he do that? How am I not cutting this handsome devil in front of me right now to ribbons so I can go off and help my weak and fragile friends? Simple," Cobra's grin grew wider, "I hear you. Every breath you take. Every move you make. From the sound of your lungs expanding to the noise of your muscles constricting, I hear the whole damn thing. I can hear the deepest thoughts that your soul resonate, and the desire of your want to help them, I can hear it all." he told her with a smile.

"Super hearing. I suppose you must utilize some form of Sound magic then?" she questioned him where Cobra gave a mocking laugh.

"Well these babies aren't just my most charming feature." Cobra said about his unusually pointy ears as he pushed against Erza's arms, "I heard all of you deadbeats running from all those miles away. I can hear what your next moves are and what you're thinking. I can't hear what that pink haired idiot is thinking half of the time since all I can hear is him yelling so loud I think I get a migraine just listening to the guy ya' know. And I can hear all the fear and doubt crippling you and your friends as you realize you weren't ready for this fight." Cobra chuckled, "Oh, and since you seem so curious - no, the name ain't just because it's cool." he told her with a darker grin on his face.

Cobra let out a high-pitched whistle and something long and purple darted out of the forest. It slithered along the ground and up Cobra's back before lunging over his shoulder. Erza's breathing hitched as her entire field of vision was blocked by the gaping maw of a snake and it's long fangs.

The redhead ducked back and avoided the serpent's nasty bite before she was yanked off her feet. Cobra took the moment to pull the S-Class Mage and hurl her through the air. Erza hissed as she slammed into the ground a couple times before she collided with a tree behind her, but she still managed to pick herself up and summon another sword to her hand. The long purple snake coiled itself around Cobra's body before laying its head in his hand, "Her name's Cubellios. Isn't she stunning? And she likes making new friends all the time. Careful, she's a biter, so I'd watch the fangs." he told her with a chuckle in his voice as he pet his friend.

Erza's eyes narrowed and she raised her sword shoulder high in response. But before she or Cobra could make a move, she felt a fierce strike land on her back and nearly break it. Erza spun around and swung her sword, the speedy Mage Racer was avoiding her swing by yards as he ducked away. Erza's footing was the next thing to go as the ground beneath her nearly sucked her in. She let out a gasp before the earth erupted and threw her through the air violently. She was pelted by the rocks and stones, stumbling when she landed and roaring valiantly as she reared her sword back to attack-

She was frozen by an unbearable pain in her arm. A strangled, pained gasp escaped her lips as the redhead's eyes swam in her head before looking to her side. Directly into the eyes of the massive purple serpent. Cubellios' face was buried into Erza's arm. Her fangs had dug into Erza's flesh and refused to separate. The tone of Erza's skin started to fade and change to a purple color as she struggled to steady her breath. The snake drew its fangs back, the Fairy Mage feeling the uncomfortable and painful sensation of its fangs slowly pulling out of her skin and muscle before finally freeing itself. Cubellios released its bite but the color of the bite was still discolored, two small but steady lines of blood seeping out of her bite marks.

"Don't have a nice, peaceful way of taking you out. Sorry. All we got is the painful, slow way." Cobra's voice permeated the faint ringing that filled Erza's ears as she realized she was no longer standing up and laid on the ground. The Dark Mage stood over her for a second before stepping away, "Try to think of the all the good and so called happy memories you have made during your retched life while you pass on to whatever fantasy afterlife you always like to dream of." he told her as he walked away from her.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

"Erza-San!" Eve, Hibiki, Ren, and Ichiya cried out in worry.

"Titania!" Sherry and Lyon cried out.

"DAMMIT IT ALL!" Naruto roared as he forced his magic through the earth, instantly turning it to stone. With a roar he called out **"Bakuryu no** **Bāsutopirā** _(Explosion Dragon's_ _Burst Pillar)"_ where the earth that held him down then exploded so harshly that the force of the wind had everybody, sans Erza as she was on the ground in pain, to cover their faces. Naruto covered his fist in Dust Dragon Slayer Magic and raised his fist where he then threw it at Brain's head while the rest of his comrades were incapacitated or beaten down by their foes, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!" he roared in rage.

"Useless." Brain muttered, a **Dark Capriccio** shot from his staff and stopped Naruto's fist, unable to pierce through it and stop him completely, and Naruto flew back and landed in a crouch. Naruto drew a extremely deep breath, deeper than any other breath before, **"JINRYU NO HOKO** _(Dust Dragon's Roar)"_ and then released a thick white beam of white magic right at his enemy. The ground found itself vaporized by the destructive force of the ancient magic of the dragon's, and Brain merely waved his staff where multiple **Dark Capriccio** rushed out and shoved the blast out of the way where it instead vaporized several dozen trees and drilled a hole through another dozen.

He looked around at the blonde, and then the injured or defeated state with a hint of mirth on his face. He stepped forward, "Do you see now? You came here prepared to oppose us, but you so brashly stormed into this fight that you were not properly prepared for our true power. You all were too foolish for believing you could stop us," Brain raised his staff as it started to swell with magic power, "And you shall pay for your ignorance with your lives." he gloated to the group.

However just before he released the power Naruto called out a technique, **"Metsūryū Ogi: Azūruōkiddo: Ryū Bakufū** **Ryūen Hōka Yasei no Nami** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Dragon Flame Blast Caterwaul Wild Wave)"_ Naruto yells out and releases large waves of flame from his mouth which form a spiraling ring of flame, however just as it comes into contact with its target a dragon's head emerges from the front of the flame and strike the target dealing more damage than what was expected When the dragon flame strikes the ground the explosion rocks the clearing while throwing up a thick cloud of dust.

Cobra was actually shocked by the strength of the attack, as were a few other's as they had never witnessed it before, and then all was silent. When the dust settled down the two sides were blocked by either a Ice Shield made by Lyon and Gray, or a Magical Barrier made by Brain. Naruto was breathing a bit heavier, but he could still fight. Brain smirked at the blonde "You really are the son of the mighty Raiun. To be able to pull off such monumental attacks without stop or rest is truly remarkable. However, I'm afraid that this is where you die. It's a shame I don't get to see your full potential as a dragon slayer. Farewell child of Raiun." Brain said and sent out a extremely large wave of **Dark Capriccio** at Naruto.

However, once again, Brain's attack was stopped as a new voice cried out **"Ten** **ryū no Hoko** _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ where Wendy's angered voice called out through the clearing, while Brain's gaze shot to the side, just as a powerful concentrated tempest blew his way and tore through the ground along the way. His swung his staff in its direction and summoned a barrier to shield him once again. His defense struggled from the sheer power of the vortex before finally the wind died and faded away. The Dark Mages all turned to the sudden attacker and saw a angered, blue-haired teen having stepped out from behind a boulder with the blue and white cats staring at the situation in horror. The beautiful Mage struggled to keep her anger under control and took a breath before her voice roared out, "Get away from him!" Wendy roared in anger.

"Oh?" Angel hummed, "They have a female Dragon Slayer it appears, this I can say I didn't see coming." Angel giggled when Wendy Looked at her with a glare, her uneasiness now gone. Angel took in Wendy's form and nodded her head "She's pretty cute. What do we do with her; let her pick up the pieces or just have her join her friends? Curiosity is raging through my mind right now." she stated.

"Honestly, I'd rather have this babe on my team rather than you Angel, just saying." Cobra stated honestly.

"Fuck you Cobra." Angel roared in anger.

"That an offer? I mean I would take you up on it, but I also just realized that I have too much respect for myself." he joked with his teammate.

"That's enough, both of you cease this trivial nonsense at once. " Brain ordered the both of them.

"Get away from Naruto-Kun at once!" She roared out, "Get away from them all right now!" she yelled at them.

"T-This is bad." Happy shuddered.

"Wendy!" Carla called out, her attention moving away from the Dark Mages and their defeated companions and focusing solely on her charge, "Get back here!" she called out to the teenager.

"Wendy?" Brain muttered, his attention and focus revived by the cry of the white cat's plea. He stepped forward, the clap of his staff against the ground silencing the young members of the alliance and making Wendy's angered gaze focus solely on the white-haired man, "Tell me child, is your name really Wendy?" he questioned her.

"Who wants to know?" she demanded.

"Tell me Wendy," Brain continued despite her never giving him a proper answer, "Do you remember just some weeks ago when a group of our men came to this place? One was injured quite fatally and you brought him back from the brink of death with a mere touch of your hand." he stated.

Her eyes widened but she shook her head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." she said nervously.

"Cobra tell me, is she lying to me?" Brain questioned without hesitation.

"Oh yeah, it's her. Playing the whole thing out in her head." he said as Wendy's breath hitched as the man smirked with his serpent hissing at her, "Oh, I can practically hear her desire to take back what she did from where i stand." he chuckled out.

Angel raised her hand, "Umm, am I missing something here?" she questioned the duo.

"What this is, my dear Angel, is an honor." Brain raised his staff and looked between his subordinates, "My dear Prayers, this is truly a wonderful day for us! For we are in the presence of a powerful, and gifted young healer, who can mend any wound, and ease any disease. To be honest I would have rather gone with the Primordial Dragon's Son, but he is to far as a enemy. She on the other hand isn't." he said happily.

Midnight still slumbered, but the other members of the Oración Seis all seemed to be hit with clarity at his meaning. Angel smiled widely, "Oh, this is the girl we needed, isn't it?" she asked him.

"And she came to us." Cobra cackled, "Ain't we lucky." he said with a grin.

"Truly wonderful Master Brain!" Hoteye announced with joy in his voice, "And we didn't even have to spend a single Jewel in order to find her!" he said approvingly.

"We require your assistance, girl." Brain stepped forward and offered his hand to the lovely Dragon Slayer, "Now If you come with us willingly-" he said in a calm manner, only to be interrupted, again...

"Wendy run!" Happy cried out.

"Get out of here!" Carla screamed out.

Wendy went to take a breath for her signature Breath Attack, however a hand slapped itself over her mouth and grabbed her arm firmly to stop her from running. The lovely Mage's eyes widened in shock within her skull as she looked up at her attacker. Racer looked down at her and shook his head, "Nope." he stated simply to the lovely woman.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out.

"Let her go!" Carla yelled out.

Naruto growled and raised his Magic Power output, drawing all of the people's attention **"M** **etsuryu Ogi:** **Tai Tan no Genshihō: Tengoku no Hōrei** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Primordial Act of the Titan: Heaven's Decree)"_ he called out, and then it happened. The sky darkened so suddenly it forced all to look up to the sky in shock. Falling from the heaven's themselves were several dozen meteorites eaqual in size to the Christina that they had commandeered earlier. Naruto raised his hand, and suddenly they all halted their progress. He glared at Racer with glowing, silver eyes "Let her go immediately or I'll drop them on all of us." he ordered.

Racer looked to his leader and Brain nodded his head "Release the girl. Do it, now." he ordered. Racer nodded his head and let her go where she raced behind Naruto.

Cobra slowly walked up to his boss "We need to play out our next moves, extremely carefully. He wasn't joking when he told us he would drop them. Each of them meteorites have enough size and weight behind them to wipe out a city ten times the size of Crocus." he told the man.

Brain looked to Naruto and hummed in thought. He sighed in annoyance "It seems that we are at a empasse right now. Most of your group lays on the ground defeated, while only two at most have enough power to stand and move without trouble." he stated.

Naruto snorted "Wrong. I see two teams ready to fight. Wendy I will share my power with you as my Saints move into position from behind. Heal the others would you." he said loud enough for all of them to hear.

Brain, Cobra, and Racer felt their eyes widen when out of the bushes men and women with humungous reserves of power emerged, and leading them was Makarov Dreyer himself. THe Ten Wizard Saints had gathered at their leader's orders and were ready to fight. Brain looked to Cobra "How did they get here without us noticing?" he demanded.

Cobra gulped at the amount of power he felt from each of them, and that was nothing compared to what Naruto was slowly releasing to hold back the meteors, "I-I-I don't know, they just suddenly appeared right in the bushes. I didn't even hear their thoughts." he stated as another man emerged fro the bushes.

Naruto chuckled as Wendy was working on making the other people feel better, "Quite simple actually. I did a bit more research on each and every one of you before I led the teams here. Sure I feel like a ass saying this, but that was _my_ plan to have you beat each and every one of them senseless where I then had my Saints emerge from the twenty mile border of Cobra's sensory ability. I already have Jura at a hospital recovering while I finish this up here. Ichiya woke up fifteen minutes ago and informed me that the Christina had made its way here with you all aboard." he told them as the Wizard Saints had them surrounded as the Oracion Seis were now back to back in firight.

Brain looked to his boss "What do we do boss?" he questioned.

Makrarov snorted "It's simple. You either surrender now, or we will rip you apart boy." he said.

Cobra couldn't help but gulp at the words, and he sure as hell believed them. Naruto stepped forward into the larger space betwwen his Second and Third Saint, "It's over Brain. You and the Oracion Seis are hereby under arrest. With the Power bestowed upon me by the king himself, as well as the governing body of the Fiore Kingdom you are hereby captured." Naruto stated as he waved his hand calling upon his magic. With that chains of Ice emerged and wrapped around all of them and the pulled tightly causing them to groan in discomfort.

Naruto looked to Makarov "It's done, call the military and have them come get them Saint Makarov." he addressed his master, and subordinate.

Wendy finished healing Erza, and the others barely, and sucked in a extremely deep breath "Quick question for you Naruto-Kun." she said causing him, and a couple others, to look at her.

Naruto shrugged "Go ahead." he responded as his own friend Cyclone walked over to his side.

Wendy sighed "Why all of the agony and pain the other's experienced just to say you had the other Wizard Saints here ready to fight?" she asked him.

Naruto smirked "That was always the plan. While I kept most if not all of you in the dark, that was the plan me and my Saints created. Yes Jura was in on it so he was fully prepared to get injured to make them think we were defenseless. I had informed Ichiya as well as the Blue Pegasus Guild we would allow them to try and commandeer the Christina when we were headed for the Worthwood Sea. I do apologize, I just didn't want to jeopardize the plan we already made as we were already done capturing the underlings from the graph of dark guilds."he told her.

Hapy smiled as he looked at the blonde while the others gathered around "That's pretty smart Naruto. I'm sure it was a hard thought out plan." the blue cat said.

Naruto snorted "Longer than you think. Now Wendy, I'm sure you want to go home now?" he questioned.

Wendy nodded her head "Y-yeah I guess. I'm still curious as to why those meteors are still there though." she said as she looked up, "I mean they're just floating there." she sad. Naruto sighed and waves is hand where each meteorite collapses into dust.

"Anything else?" he questioned her.

Wendy seemed in thought before she perked up "I'm sure the Master would love to meet you, I know you'll like him." she said.

Naruto nodded his head and looked to the other's "I know it was a bit of a let down not defeating them the way we planned, but trust me this way was much safer. I know that some of us were hurt extremely badly, but I want you to know that without that happening we would never have defeated them." he said. He then looked down at Cyclone "Nice job getting them here bud." he stated with a smile.

Cyclone grinned "Well it was part of the plan. Let them beat you up a bit then reveal the big guns and scare them into submission." he stated.

Naruto nodded his head "On that we agree. However..." he stated as he walked over to Cobra, "You have something that you no longer need now that you are going to be mprisoned for the remainder of your days, **"Fuin: Kai** _(Seal: Release)"_ Naruto intoned. With those words Cobra felt as if the air had been forced out of his lungs as suddenly a buldge appeared in the center of his chest. "I think that this nice little Lacrima of yours will suit somebody else better than it would if it was with you." Naruto stated as the Purple-Red Dragon Lacrima made its way out of Cobra's shirt and into Naruto's hand where he nodded to himself in approval.

He turned around and presented it to the others, while Cobra was breathing heavily from having his power taken from him, and asked "So, who wants the Lacrima?" and smirked.

Erza snorted "Naruto, think about this for a moment. You have literally several different Dragon Lacrima already implanted inside of you. Don't you think it would be best if you used it rather than try and give it away?" she asked him.

Ichiya nodded his head as he walked up to him, having been transported with the Wizard Saints when they captured the Oracion Seis, and cleared his throat "My dear Erza is correct young man. Only a Dragon Slayer that wields the multitude of powerful Dragon Slayer Magic elements you do is worthy. I believe that you should keep it and draw on its power when necessary." he stated in agreement with Erza, who for once wasn't weirded out by the small troll-like man.

Makarov looked to his leader "Naruto I hate to say it, but I honestly think you should implant it in yourself. I hate to think of the things that could happen if it fell into another Dark Wizards hands again." he stated.

Naruto let his smile drop as he looked to the others and tried offering it to them, only for them to tell him to keep it and use it for good. With a sigh Naruto nodded his head "I understand... I will use the power that is in this Lacrima for good, and make sure that with it nothing like this happens ever again." he vowed to them.

Wendy chuckled "Well with that over, how about I show you to Cait Shelter." she stated.

Naruto nodded his head "Sure. In fact why don't we all go once the Army arrives and takes the Oracion away as well as that two timing Ikaruga who survived the Tower's collapse on her. I mean I understand Ethernano poisoning is dangerous, but she can wait a few more days." he stated, while shocking Erza that a old enemy managed to nearly come back and bite this plan of stopping their now defeated enemies in the ass. As they left Naruto couldn't help but smile. He had literally taken down a third of the Balam Alliance by himself with barely any help. Well scratch that his team that made up the Light Alliance got hurt, but nothing major that he and Wendy couldn't heal.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, leave a review and I will see you all later. Yes I know I had a twist at the end, but hey all part of the plan, trust me.  
**

 **Oh and before I forget, I am leaving behind a list of each and everyspell Naruto knows for his Dragon Slayer Magic so I hope I please some people by doing so.**

 **Naruto's Dragon Slayer Magic, Element and spells-**

 **Earth Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Earth Dragon's: Roar**

 **Earth Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Earth Dragon's Talon**

 **Earth Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Earth Dragon's Sword Horn**

 **Earth Dragon's: Hiding Like a Mole**

 **Earth Dragon's: Earth Flow Spears**

 **Earth Dragon's: Rock Fist**

 **Earth Dragon's: Light/Heavy Weighted Boulder Technique**

 **Earth Dragon's: Herculean Earth Strike (Naruto covers his hand in a thick coat of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and slams it down on the ground causing the ground to shake. The harder the Strike the harder the Shaking is)**

 **Earth Dragon's: Impenetrable Wall (Naruto raises a dense wall of earth out of the ground)**

 **Earth Dragon's: Fissure Kick (Same as the Herculean Earth Strike, except in this concept it's a kick)**

 **Earth Dragon's Retrace (Naruto repairs any damage he caused to the surrounding environment)**

 **Earth Dragon's: Palm Strike (Naruto slams his palm onto the ground causing the earth around hi mto crumble)**

 **Earth Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Blessings of Mother Gaia (Naruto slams a fist on the ground completely destroying it. The destroyed earth then lifts into the air and forms a seemingly large meteorite and then it falls to the ground and decimates the surrounding landscape)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Ground Gladius (Naruto slams a foot on the ground and raises a tall spire of earth in the shape of a blade)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Rising Meteor (Naruto pulls his arms close to his body and then pushes them forward, ad then upwards over his head erecting a enormous star-shaped pillar from below his opponent. The Pillar hits the target at incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends towards the sky)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Crushing Wave (Naruto extends his fist, which then causes the ground under his opponent to implode and then turns them into earthen chunks which he then uses to assault them)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Prison Grip (Naruto clenches his fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around his target, immobilizing them)**

* * *

 **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic:  
**

 **Sky Dragon's: Roar**

 **Sky Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Sky Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Sky Dragon's: Talon**

 **Sky Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Sky Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Sky Dragon's: Wave Wind**

 **Sky Dragon's: Sky Arrow**

 **Sky Dragon's: Tornado**

 **Sky Dragon's: Rasengan**

 **Sky Dragon's: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattered Rasenshuriken**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Cataclysm**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill**

 **Sky Dragon Healing Spell: Sky Dragon's Mystic Palm**

 **Sky Dragon Healing Spell: God's Resurrection (Heals any form of injury, the more lethal the wounds the better the healing capabilities)**

 **Sky Dragon Healing Spell: Celestial Compassion (This spell has the power to literally heal a wizards broken Magic Container and revive the wizard from the brink of death.)**

 **Sky Dragon Healing Spell: Morning Glory of the Heart (This spell can help heal multiple people all at once and is considered one of the most powerful healing spells to date.)**

* * *

 **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Fire Dragon's: Roar**

 **Fire Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition  
**

 **Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Fire Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Fire Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Fire Dragon's: Flame Elbow**

 **Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame**

 **Fire Dragon's: Great Flame Flower Destruction**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**

* * *

 **Water Dragon Slayer Magic:  
**

 **Water Dragon's: Roar**

 **Water Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Water Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Water Dragon's: Exploding Shock-wave**

 **Water Dragon's: Encircling Deluge**

 **Water Dragon's: Severing Wave**

 **Water Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Water Dragon's: Geyser**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Tsunami**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma of a Flooded World (Causes several gigantic geysers of water to erupt from the earth and quickly flood the area)**

* * *

 **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Roar**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Electric Rain**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Heaven Wayward Halberd**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Lightning Blade**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Jaw**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Raging Bolt**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Elbow**

 **Lightning Dragon's: Roaring Thunder**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Lightning Form: Thunder Palace**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Lightning Form: Wrath of the Thunder (Causes several Lithgning clouds to release dozens of lightning strikes to the ground)**

 **Dragon Slaer Secret Art: Hidden Lightning Form: Night of Fallen Lightning (Rufus' Night of Falling Stars, but with actual Lightning falling to the earth)**

* * *

 **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Storm Dragon's: Roar**

 **Storm Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Storm Dragon's Crushing Fang**

 **Storm Dragon's: Rain**

 **Storm Dragon's: Storm Blade**

 **Storm Dragon's: Jaw**

 **Storm Dragon's: Raging Bolt**

 **Storm Dragon's: Elbow**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Secret Storm Mold: Storm of Destruction (Causes wide scale damage, much like a tornado does)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Secret Storm Mold: Elemental Fury (Creates a storm that quickly forms a twister which is then ignited followed by Electricity arcing off the flaming funnel which breaks apart the earth and sucks in the boulders while the steam from any nearby water sources is sucked around the twister)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Secret Storm Mold: Kirin**

* * *

 **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Iron Dragon's: Roar**

 **Iron Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Iron Dragon's Crushing Fang**

 **Iron Dragon's: Talon**

 **Iron Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Iron Dragon's: Club  
**

 **Iron Dragon's: Blade**

 **Iron Dragon's: Jaw**

 **Iron Dragon's: Scales**

 **Iron Dragon's: Lance Demon Logs**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: God Sword**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Flow Spire**

* * *

 **Explosion Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Explosion Dragon's Dragon's: Roar (Instead of a spiraling element, this roar is a beam of Energy that upon coming into contact with a target turns into a powerful Explosion)  
**

 **Explosion Dragon's: Landmine Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Explosion Dragon's: Landmine Fang**

 **Explosion Dragon's: Landmine Talon**

 **Explosion Dragon's: Landmine Wing Strike**

 **Explosion Dragon's: Burst Pillar**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Bleve (Azuma's Technique)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Landmine Linear Explosion (Azuma's Technique)**

* * *

 **Ice Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Ice** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **Ice Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition  
**

 **Ice Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Ice Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Elbow**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unbroken Tundra: Requiem of a Frozen Wonderland (Freezes over 100 meter's of land no matter the composition of the surrounding area)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unbroken Tundra: Glacial Nirvana (Creates several thick slabs of ice that measure 100 feet tall, 150 feet wide, and 200 feet thick which surrounds Naruto's enemy which he fights inside the box-like trap)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unbroken Tundra: Demonic Mirrors of Articuno**

* * *

 **Lava Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Lava Dragon's: Roar**

 **Lava Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition  
**

 **Lava Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Lava Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Lava Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Lava Dragon's: Karma of the Burning Land (Rufus' Technique from the GMG (Grand Magic Games) Arc**

 **Lava Dragon's: Great Eruption (Naruto clasps his hands together and slams them down on his opponents head where upon hitting the ground forces a geyser of magma to erupt from the earth)**

 **Lava Dragon's: Lava Armor**

 **Lava Dragon's: Scorching Stream Rocks**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erupting Blast: Obsidian Spire (Forces a large spire of pure obsidian to erupt from the ground which strike his opponent and sends them flying)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erupting Blast: Obsidian Blast Obstruction (Causes dozens of spikes of Obsidian to erupt from the ground and then explode causing great damage to Naruto's enemy)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erupting Blast: Great Lava Annihilation**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erupting Blast: Floral Mountain**

* * *

 **Steam Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Steam Dragon's: Roar**

 **Steam Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition  
**

 **Steam Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Steam Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Steam Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Steam Dragon's: Flame Elbow**

 **Steam Dragon's: All Consuming Steam**

 **Steam Dragon's: Boundless Curse**

 **Steam Dragon's: Steam Blade**

 **Steam Dragon's: Steam Elbow**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Mist Form: All Consuming Mist**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Mist Form: Severing Wave Streamline Ribbons (Naruto sticks his thumb to his mouth and releases a Steam Dragon's Roar. However the Steam emitted from his mouth splinters off over a dozen times and cuts apart anything it touches)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Mist Form: Great Steam Whirlwind of Destruction (Naruto forms several twisters of Steam and then has them encompass his enemy quickly dehydrating them)**

* * *

 **Scorch Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Roar**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition  
**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Scorch Elbow**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Brilliant Flame**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Madara's technique from his fight with the 5 Kage)**

 **Scorch Dragon's: Great Fireball**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Scorch Dragon's Fist**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Phoenix Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Great Fire Annihilation/Destruction**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Orchid: Dragon Flame Blast Caterwaul Wild Wave (Naruto releases large waves of flame from his mouth which form a spiraling ring of flame, however just as it comes into contact with its target a dragon's head emerges from the front of the flame and strike the target dealing more damage than what was expected)**

* * *

 **Dust Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Roar**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Wing Attack**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Sword Horn**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Fang**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Elbow**

 **Dust Dragon's: Atomic Dismantling Pillar**

 **Dust Dragon's: Twin Atomic Dismantling Pillar's**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: All Consuming Force: Heavenly Pillar of Light (Naruto Points all five fingers at his opponent and covers them with Dust Dragon Slayer Magic and then releases the energy as several white pillars)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: All Consuming Force: Piercing Sword of Heaven (Naruto forms a large cylinder of Dust Dragon Slayer Magic in his hands and then sends it towards his enemy. As it reaches them it takes on a pointed tip and pierces through them, instantly killing them upon contact.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: All Consuming Force: Atomic Dismantling Barrier of Truthful Heart (Onoki's Atomic Dismantling Barrier)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: All Consuming Force: Heaven's Decree (Naruto covers his whole body in Dust Dragon Slayer Magic. With this done he then rushes at his opponent and upon reaching them has all of the magic surrounding himself then surround his enemy, and then vaporizes them.)**

* * *

 **White Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **White** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **White Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **White Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **White Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **White Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **White Dragon's Talon**

 **White Dragon's: Claw**

 **White Dragon's: Silk**

 **White Dragon's: Holy Breath**

 **White Dragon's: Holy Ray**

 **White Dragon's: Holy Nova**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Attribute: Sword of White Justice (Naruto forms a blade of White Dragon Slayer Magic and strikes his enemy)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Attribute: Ray's of Heavenly Freedom (Much like Holy Ray this technique releases several dozen blasts of Whirte Dragon SLayer Magic at the enemy. The difference is that these rays resemble a spear more than a ray)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Attribute: Eternal Flare**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Attribute: Rising Pillar's of Justice (Naruto releases a White Dragon Roar at his enemy, instead of rushing the enemy the roar races to the sky, splinter's off and falls to the earth causing massive amounts of damage)**

* * *

 **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Shadow** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Shadow Dragon's Talon**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Slash**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Silk**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Waxwing Flash**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Blade**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Vortex**

 **Shadow Dragon's: Eruption**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unholy Rage: Shadow Sticthing (Shikamaru's Technique)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unholy Rage: Shadow Possession (Shikamaru's Technique)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unholy Rage: Shadow Strangle (Shikamaru's Technique)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Unholy Rage: Song of Everlasting Hell (Naruto has his Shadow Dragon SLayer capture, wrap itself around his opponents neck and then pierce through)**

* * *

 **White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **White Shadow** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **White Shadow Dragon's Talon**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Claw**

 **White Shadow Dragon's: Silk**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forbidden Realm: Wrath of the Unholy White Dragon (Naruto has the dual element converge on his enemy and blind them as it sucks them into a shadow)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forbidden Realm: Holy Spear of the Dark God (Naruto forms a White Spear surrounded by Shadows and hurls it at his enemy)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forbidden Realm: Heart of Loving Hatred (Naruto has several spikes of both light and shadow erupt from the earth to strike his enemy)**

* * *

 **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Poison** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **Poison Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **Poison Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Poison Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Poison Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Poison Dragon's Talon**

 **Poison Dragon's: Claw**

 **Poison Dragon's: Fang Thrust  
**

 **Poison Dragon's: Scales**

 **Poison Dragon's: Spiral Jaw**

 **Poison Dragon's: Grip Strike**

 **Poison Dragon's: Twin Fang**

 **Poison Dragon's: Guard**

 **Poison Dragon's: Sharp Horn**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Toxic Temptation: Poison Spike Palm Thrust (Naruto releases a poisonous needle from his palm, which paralyzes his enemy if struck)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Toxic Temptation: Toxic Typhoon (Naruto releases a large wave of poison that causes his enemy to hallucinate their worst fears coming true)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Toxic Temptation: Fang Slice (Naruto swipes his hands in a claw-like fashion which if struck causes his enemy to feel unimaginable amounts of pain to the point they are actually paralyzed by the pain)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Toxic Temptation: Kiss of Death (The title implies the technique)**

* * *

 **Primordial Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Primordial** **Dragon's: Roar**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist  
**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Primordial Dragon's Talon**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Wrath (Naruto creates a dozen Magic Circles in the sky. Upon creating them Naruto then releases powerful beams of magic from thim in a similar way to Jellal's Grand Chariot.)**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Primordial Reversion (This is Naruto's Drive Spell)**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Black Wing Moon Flash (Naruto swipes his arms several times and releases waves of Magic at his enemy.)**

 **Primordial Dragon's: Primordial Hammer (Naruto creates a Hammer out of his Primordial Dragon Slayer Magic and slams it on the ground utterly destroying everything in a several dozen meter radius)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Primordial Act of the Titan: Shattered Heaven (Madara's Attack)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Primordial Act of the Titan: Wrath of the Titan (Naruto creates several seals in a snowflake formation in front of him where they each release a form of Dragon Slayer Magic from them.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Primordial Act of the Titan: Titan's Wrath (Naruto has a Mega Giant Human with thousands of hands attached to its back rise from the earth. Size wise it is nearly a dozen times the size of a dragon. When fully rose out of the ground the hands all rush at the enemy and beat them until all the hands are used.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Primordial Act of the Titan: Heaven's Decree (Naruto summons multiple Meteorites down from the sky, each equal in size to a dragon.)**

* * *

 **Well that is all of the current types of Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto currently knows so leave me a review and i will see you all later.  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Capturing the Primordial

**And I have returned with a new chapter for Son of the Primordial Dragon. Now I haven't really watched much Fairy Tail since I actually begun the story so I am literally flying by the seat of my pants in this arc (The Dragonoid Arc) as I write it so I do apologize if they take on too much quality of the series. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Walking alongside his group Naruto smiled "Well we did what we came to do." the blond said pleased that he had captured the Oracion Seis with the help of the genius plan Makarov created.

"Yeah we showed that guy a thing or two." Happy said. "We rocked this joint til it collapsed." Natsu said.

"We did exceptionally well, even if it was Naruto's plan." Erza said.

"Thanks for not hogging all the glory Naruto-kun." Wendy said.

"What are talking about girl he almost beat the Oracion Seis on his own. It's only due to his hidden plan involving the rest of the Wizard Saints that we were able to win so easily." Carla said.

"Well no need to say it like that you're so rude sometimes cat." Wendy yelled at her.

"I do it so you don't turn into some delinquent." Carla yelled back.

"I am an adult Carla, I shouldn't have to ask you to do what I want to do." Wendy said.

"Maybe we should get you back to your guild and let you continue your argument there." Lucy said warily.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two yelled at the blonde celestial wizard.

"Ok ok I can see I'm not wanted." she said putting her hands in the air.

"Well you're not wrong Lucy." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Carla and Wendy released a sigh. "I guess we can put this discussion to a later time." Carla said.

"That's right because you have Happy here now." Happy said.

"Why would I want to be with a buffoon like you." Carla said causing Happy to start sulking.

"Don't worry she's just stubborn." Wendy said as she started to walk in the direction of the Cait Shelter. When they had reached it they saw the Master waiting for them. "Master we're back. I would also like to say we have accomplished our mission of stopping the Oracion Seis." Wendy told the man.

He laughed "Just like I knew you would. But with the Nirvana now safe once again my duty is over." the man said.

"M-master what do you mean?" Carla asked.

"You're a spirit aren't you?" Naruto asked him.

This gained looks from everyone, "Yes." he simply said.

"Master if this is some sort of joke please stop because it's not funny anymore." Wendy said. She for the first time since her mother had left her was starting to feel scared.

"It's true. Everything and everyone you know are but mere illusions I created so you could grow up with a sense of family." the Master said.

"Please don't say things like that Master." Wendy said to the man.

"It's true. I only created the Cait Shelter so you could have a family." he told her. He then began to tell the group that he was a member of the Nirvit tribe 400 years ago and the creator of a powerful Magic called Nirvana. A magic which should have been used to stop the wars ravaging the country. With the Nirvit inhabiting it as their home, Nirvana became a symbol of peace. However, all of the darkness it removed from its targets eventually took over the ones residing inside it, causing to slaughter each other till he was the only survivor, but, eventually died as well due to his injuries. He lingered on as a spirit in order to watch over Nirvana, waiting for someone capable of destroying it, something he couldn't accomplish.

Then he went on to explain on how, despite having sworn to live in solitude, one day, around seven years ago, a young girl carrying a small white cat came, asking him to take care of her. Of how he could not decline after having been struck by the girl's clear and earnest gaze, he took Wendy in. He also explained as to why he lied to Wendy about the guild, as he did not want to disappoint her when she asked if he was the master of a guild. After saying that he was, he created the Cait Shelter Guild through the use of his powerful illusions, in order to make the girl happy. After the Master finished his story, all sat quietly in the room, none trying to break the silence that had fallen over them.

It was the master that broke the silence that had fallen first "And now, thanks to all of you, my task is complete." finished the Master as he began to cancel out the illusion he had created. Naruto and his group stayed silent as they watched Wendy witness the members she had come to consider family for the past six years disappear before her eyes.

"Magna! Pepel! What is this...? Why are you...?" cried Wendy as tears began to appear before her eyes.

"Everyone!" cried Carla, as she too, could not believe what she was seeing.

"NO! YOU CAN'T... YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" shouted Wendy falling to her knees with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I must apologize for deceiving you all this time Wendy... Carla." said the old spirit as small spheres of light began to appear around him, "All the members of this guild were but an illusion that I created." then he looked towards the sky with a saddened look.

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village, until seven years ago, you came and asked me to watch over you and I agreed after seeing your sincerity. And so, I created a guild of illusionary companions for you." the Master said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" shouted Wendy with her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks non stop after she witness the last of her companions disappeared. Smiling softly on his kneeling position, he wiped a tear away from her eye, causing her to look at him with sadness.

"Wendy, you and Carla no longer need to be accompanied by illusionary companions." then pointed behind her, right where Naruto and his guildmates were standing, "During your stay, I saw you two formed a bond of companionship and friendship with my illusions." smiling proudly at the girl he continued, "You have found a true companion in him and his friends. Now go and live the way you want to live. You don't need me to guide you anymore... you're ready to make your own life. So go make your own paradise Wendy-chan." he told her.

Standing up on his feet, Roubaul took a few steps back, as he too began to disappear "Your future awaits you... It's only just the beginning." and these were his last words as he was almost completely gone.

"MASTER!" shouted Wendy as she jumped towards her master, but it was too late as he had vanished from the land of the living, his words being carried by the winds.

"Naruto, the son of the Perfect Dragon Raiun... Natsu Dragneel... Erza Scarlet... Happy the cat... Cyclone the cat... Gray Fullbuster... and Lucy Heartfilia thank you... thank you so much and please... take care of Wendy and Carla... farewell." the man said and with that he faded away from existence accepting his true death after four centuries heading to the afterlife to join his people.

Looking at the spot that the Master was standing, Naruto bowed in respect to the old master "I promise on my life, I'll take care of Carla and Wendy in your stead." vowed the blonde the other's quickly nodded in agreement while Wendy was still crying. _"Time to go home._ " thought the blonde as he looked towards Wendy, he saw that she was on her knees, with Carla being strong for her, although he could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. Silently approaching her, the blonde kneeled on one knee as he placed his hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, giving her a sad smile.

"It is always sad to part with those with whom you love," began Naruto, "But we will help you bear that sadness. Come with me and you and Carla will never be alone anymore."

Sniffling, Wendy wiped her tears away. "Where to?" she asked him.

Naruto simply smiled softly towards her as he replied "To Fairy Tail." he told her. She nodded her head and sniffled a bit more, "Alright. I guess we can do that." she said as she wiped a tear away. Carla didn't say anything but she nodded slowly in agreement.

They left and began to make their way back to the guild. When they returned they saw Gajeel siiting at the bar eating some meat. He perks up when he smells Wendy and looks at her. "What the hell..." he says with a confused look on his face. There was a familiar scent on her...

"What I'm a dragon slayer you..." she trailed off when his scent reached her nose. "You're a dragon slayer a swell?" she asked as he nodded yes to her. "W-well I guess It's nice to met you I'm Wendy." Wendy told him.

"Gajeel, and no I don't share meals so get lost." he said hugging his meal close to him.

"Well she wasn't asking if she could have some. Lord all you here at Fairy Tail are idiots." Carla said gaining Gajeel's attention.

"Another talking cat just great." he said before he realized something. There were now four dragon slayer's in the guild, and yet out of the four of them he alone didn't have a cat. Seriously like what, the, fuck.

He started to cry. "What's your problem?" Natsu asked when he saw the Iron Dragon Slayer start crying.

"You son's of bitches are lucky." he sobbed. This got a raised eyebrow from Natsu, Wendy, and Naruto plus the three cats.

"What's that supposed to mean." Wendy asked with a hand on her hip.

"Y-you guys have your cats and yet I don't." he sobbed.

"Oi Gajeel a bit of advice coming from the guy that literally kicked your ass three ways to sunday. Just wait trust me you'll get your friend soon." he said.

"You really think so?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah just give it some time. I'm sure that when the day you see your own walking and talking cat comes it'll be one like no other." he stated to the man.

* * *

Meanwhile:

High in the sky a magic airship flew calmly on the clouds. Inside a beautiful woman wearing a very revealing dress walked through the halls with unsatisfactory news for her master. Walking into what appeared to be some sort of throne room she cleared her throat "Master Hades I have news for you." she stated as the man clapped his hands to reveal Ultear.

While she may have been revealed, her master had not as he sat in the shadows "Tell me, what news do you bear?" her master asked her calmly.

Ultear took a deep breath and calmly spoke "I'm afraid my Lord that the Oracion Seis has fallen and Nirvanna has been protected as well, and from what I hear will soon be destroyed." she told him.

Hades snorted "It was as I expected. I knew that the joined guilds would overcome Brain and his Prayers, but to be honest I didn't expect them succeed as well as they have. However this means that our objective remains unknown to them. However I do wish to know how they were so effectively beaten. From what I hear through my spy network on the council, it seems that one Dragon Slayer who now leads the Wizard Saints was the one who pulled a fast one on Brain and the Oracion Seis, is this not true?" he questioned the lovely woman.

Ultear gave a seductive chuckle "It indeed true sir. From what I have been told he destroyed an entire section of forest with a single breath attack before he summoned down over a dozen meteors to make the Oracion Seis submit to his power." she told him.

Hades chuckled "Nice, very nice indeed. The rumors of the power of the Primordial Dragon Slayer are just as I have heard them. Now I have a new plan for you my dear." he told her.

Ultear cocked her head to the side "What is it you need of me my Lord?" she questioned him.

Hades smirked, although she couldn't see it, and spoke calmly "I want the power of the Primordial Dragon Slayer. However if what I hear is indeed true he has finally taken up a new love interest. I want you to take this young woman's spot and seduce him. However to ensure I get the desired effect you will only do it when you are 100 percent in ovulation, to ensure that your impregnation is guaranteed of course. With this I will raise a Dragon Slayer that is twice as powerful as the father of your child, and we will destroy him and rule over the world with the Primordial Magic used by your child." he told her.

Ultear felt her eyes widen a bit, but she quickly controlled herself "My Lord, as well a plan as this sounds are you sure that he will even fall for the trap of me seducing him into my bed?" she asked.

Hades tossed a small vial towards her and she caught it, "It's a sexual stimulation, one to work better on those who wield the Lost Magic of the Dragon's. It is actually something I made long ago when I discovered this particular weakness to their senses. When you ingest it you will induce a pheromone from your body that will attract them. I made a bit of a modification to it so it'll only work on the Primordial Dragon Slayer now. And from what I hear about this Primordial Slayer, his senses are stronger than all the others that have been since four centuries ago. With it he will be forced into a hormonal stage that won't be sated until he has sated _all_ his desires." he told her.

Ultear nodded her head "And once I have secured the seed of the Primordial Dragon Slayer our plan to awaken Zeref will be near. Once I am with child from the Primordial Dragon Slayer we will possess the final key to destroying the seal that holds Zeref back, and the world will belong to us my Lord." she said with a chuckle.

Hades nodded "Indeed, now we will be landing shortly so this means that when we do, you must work fast to secure the seed of the Dragon Slayer of Raiun himself." he told her as he then waved the woman away.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he and the other wizards stood at the docks. Lucy was acting all happy and pleased at the fact she now had three new Gold keys as well as two silver ones, not that he would blame her Celestial keys that were gold were only a dime in a dozen, quite literally. Natsu had finally stated that the ride from Worthwood was deadly, not that Naruto could say the same, he hated boats more than trains, seriously they could sink in the middle of the ocean and one would probably die! With their final farewells said Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale all parted ways to their next adventure. Wendy had opted to stay with Fairy Tail as she felt she could trust them a bit more than the other guilds.

Wendy was introduced to the guild, and she found herself almost immediately surrounded by people vying for her affection. Juvia seeing he beloved immediately jumped into his arms where Naruto spun her around while smiling happily, "Ah Naruto my dear, I'm so glad your back." she stated happily.

Naruto grinned as he held her back at arms length "Oh yeah, and we totally whipped ass babe." he said before pulling Juvia into a dip and bringing her mouth to his causing some males to fly off with major blood loss through the nasal cavity, which was actually his plan all along.

Wendy seeing this couldn't help but frown _"Why is she getting all the affection from Naruto-kun. I knew him long before she ever met him, this is totally unfair."_ she thought to herself.

Mirajane walked over to Wendy with a smile "Welcome to Fairy Tail Wendy, I'm Mirajane." she said as she introduced herself to the lovely young woman.

Wendy turned towards the woman and felt her eyes widen a bit "Oh wow, you're just a beautiful in person as you are in the magazines." she said excitedly.

Mira smiled a bit brighter "Thanks for the compliment. Now from what I notice you have a feline just like Happy and Cyclone so I already guess we know her magic. Is it alright if we know what kind of magic you use?" she asked the blue haired woman, as Carla refused to be compared to Happy.

Wendy nodded "Don't mind the sourpuss next to me. And sure I don't mind. I use healing and support Magic mainly. However my main Magic is definitely my Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." she told them with a smile.

When they heard this the guild went silent. Four... wait count them out there was Naruto, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia was turned into one so that was four and Laxus was one long before they had any knowledge of him being one so that was five so yeah technically five counting Laxus, Dragon Slayer's in one guild, it was practically unheard of, but now there was a sixth Dragon Slayer in the guild, what was happening? Wendy looked around with a confused face "Did I say something wrong?" she asked them, only to set them off into celebration as they heard about her Magic.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Wakaba and Macao cheered together.

"NOW WE HAVE SIX DRAGON SLAYER'S IN THE GUILD!" several other's cheered happily.

"JUST LIKE NARUTO, NATSU, GAJEEL, JUVIA, AND LAXUS!" Reedus cheered happily.

"WE'RE DEFINITELY THE MANLIEST GUILD IN THE WORLD NOW THAT WE HAVE SIX DRAGON SLAYER'S" Elfman celebrated.

"I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A GUILD WITH THIS AMOUNT OF DRAGON SLAYER'S, NOW WE'RE DEFINITELY GONNA BE UNTOUCHABLE!" Alzack cheered loudly.

Nab gave a wave "Welcome to our family, we're happy to have ya Wendy." he said calmly while smiling.

Makarov stood up "Alright listen up! As per Fairy Tail regulation, all new members that join are to have fun, make merry, drink, eat, and smile so let's show our new family member how we of the Fairy Tail Guild work!" he said loudly.

Natsu cheered loudly "Alright let's party! Naruto I challenge you to see who's the stronger Dragon Slayer!" he roared out.

Gray immediately removed his shirt "Oh yeah, this I have to see. I'm betting on Naruto. By the way when you get finished with charcoal brains, I think it's time for the demon to put the dragon in its rightful place." he said while pointing to Naruto.

The blonde smirked, and then gained a confused look when he saw Juvia step in front of him "Come anywhere near my beloved and I'll show you the might of the new Dragon Queen." she said causing him to smirk again.

Wakaba chuckled nervously "Hey Naruto control your girlfriend." he said to the blonde.

Naruto looked at Wakaba and smirked "What, you afraid she'll douse those cigarettes?" he asked the chain smoker. With that celebrations for their newest member were underway, Fairy Tail was on the rise and it would rise even more soon.

Several days later when Wendy had finally settled in she was finally ready to see what Fairy Tail had to offer. Naruto and Natsu were sitting next to each other at the bar where Naruto was drinking a pint of beer. Natsu was eating a plate of hot wings, and Happy was munching on a fish with his brother, Cyclone.

Wendy walked over to the two male Dragon Slayer's and waved at them "Hey guy's how's it going?" she asked them.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "It's going great actually. I was just about to go upstairs and get a S-Class job so I could pay the bills, and maybe look into getting a house for me and Juvia so Natsu could have the place for himself and Happy, possibly even a future lady friend with blonde hair." he said causing Natsu to gain a confused look.

Gajeel walked downstairs with a huff and sat next to them, and pulled out a box of nails. Opening them he then begun to munch on them while ignoring Wendy's slightly shocked look. However, her musings were shot away when Gray walked up "Hey Naruto, I got something to tell ya." he said to the blonde Wizard Saint.

Naruto looked to the man, just as Juvia walked into the guildhall, and smiled "Oh hey Gray, what's up?" he asked the Ice Demon Slayer.

Natsu nodded and waved his hand as he munched on another wing. Juvia took a seat next to her boyfriend "Gray-san is there something wrong, you look quite concentrated on something?" she asked him.

Gray took a breath "I know it may seem bogus to you, but I think that the three of you might want to hear this as it pertains to you guys specifically." he said seriously.

Naruto sat up and narrowed his eyes a tad bit "How so?" he questioned.

Gray continued "As crazy as it sounds, hear me out before you run off." he told them.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with Natsu, "Alright you have my attention." he told Gray.

Gray took a step forward "The rumor mill has opened up a can of something serious. Apparently somebody in town heard it from a woman named Daphne and he spread the word." he told Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit "Alright I'll admit, you've piqued my interest. What's the rumor about?" he asked the man.

Gray took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Apparently this woman named Daphne had an encounter, but no ordinary encounter." he told Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward "Alright, tell me what this encounter entails?" he asked.

Gray swallowed a lump in his throat "Apparently she encountered a dragon." he told Naruto causing his, Wendy's, Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Juvia's eyes to widen in shock.

Cyclone stopped eating and looked to the Ice Wizard "A dragon, are you sure about that?" he asked Gray in a curious tone.

Gray nodded "Yeah, and not only that it seems that this Daphne chick also had a conversation with it too." he told them.

Naruto climbed out of his chair "Ok not to say that this rumor might be complete bullshit, but it sounds like a load of crap to me." he responded to Gray.

Gray nodded his head "Yeah, that's what I said, until she told me a phrase that only you told me to tell you, "A dragon can only dance across the sky if the flames of hatred burn brightly enough to release the flames of rebuke." and that is what got me back here telling this to you." he told the now shocked Naruto.

"T-that saying... that's is something that I shared with you and you alone. H-how would she know that phrase? Raiun told me that phrase when I was little, and then I told it to you to inspire you in a fight." he stated in complete shock. He narrowed his eyes "Where is she?" he questioned seriously.

Gray narrowed his eyes a bit "Western wastelands last I heard. However this rumor smells like a trap, make sure to watch your back when you meet her." he told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, I will. Come on Juvia we have something to investigate." he said calling his girlfriend. And with that the two dragon slayer's ran off to find the mysterious woman named Daphe.

Gray sighed and left the building shortly afterwards where he hopped on a train. Pulling out a Lacrima he made the call. When the recipient answered he only spoke four words to them "He's on the way." and hung up the Lacrima.

* * *

Naruto and Juvia had found the location of Daphne's residence/work shop and were snooping around before entering, it just smelled so off to the Primordial Dragon Slayer. "I know it's obvious but I feel like I'm out of place just standing here." Cyclone stated.

Naruto nodded his head "It certainly feels off too. Keep your eyes open guys, could be a trap of some sort." he told them as they entered the building as they couldn't find anything noteworthy outside the place.

When they walked in they found that the builing was practically deserted, and there was nobody in sight. Naruto sniffed the air, "That's weird, I can't smell anybody besides us." he said as he walked up to the desk.

Juvia sniffed the air afterwards and nodded in agreement "I agree my darling. All I smell is us and a lacrima on the desk you stand by." she said as Naruto looked to the now glowing Lacrima.

aruto nodded his head "Must be a Lacrima Logging System." he said.

Cyclone looked confused "What does that mean?" he asked the Dragon Slayer.

Naruto looked to the cat "It allows for the building to enter anybody who rents a room and then removes them once they leave. Probably why we don't see any employee's around here. Let's start looking around. Check every room and see if this Daphne chick is in one of them." he told them before walking away from the desk.

And with that they begun their search. Naruto had accidentally pulled off a couple door handles and tried to weld them back, with minor success. However he heard Juvia call him and so he rushed over to her and saw she was standing outside a room that had several dozen stuffed animals by the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes "I think we found Daphne's room." he said quietly. With that he begun to walk forward and slowly opened the room.

However when he did, he found himself being pulled forward by a magic seal. Well he wasn't the only one as Juvia and Cyclone got pulled along with him. When they stopped a light appeared showing a lovely, and extremely buxom, woman in what appeared to be a cowboy/girl outfit. Suddenly Naruto felt like his head was going to melt off when she started sprouting words about obesity, fish diet, and something about a letter. Naruto soon found himself frustrated and waved a small spire of flame at the woman "Look lady we came here to ask if you saw a dragon, now either tell me what you know or else I'm outta here." he ordered her.

Daphne stopped her ranting and smiled "Oh that, yeah I lied." she told him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and concentrated on hearing her heart beat in her chest, she was lying "Your lying." he stated causing her to pause.

She looked at him with confused eyes "I-I beg your pardon." she said to the blonde man.

Naruto pointed a finger at him "Your lying. My senses are sharper than any ordinary Dragon Slayer, and just listening to your heartbeat I can tell that you lie." he told her. He sighed "So, tell me the truth, and I won't have you thrown in jail for attempted kidnapping of a Wizard Saint, more-so the Leader of the Wizard Saints." he told her with a scowl on his face.

Daphne shrugged "Well I don't know about dragon's but I can work on a dietary plan for it. How much does it need to shed off its size?" she questioned as Naruto growled at her.

He then took a deep breath and looked her in the eye "Look lady, I'm a dragon slayer from fairy tail and I'm looking for a dragon named Raiun, not all that hard to admit, but still. I have two friends back at the guild looking for their own dragon's, so tell me what you know or we're gone." he demanded from the woman.

Daphne shrugged her shoulder's "Well I hate to disappoint ya, but it really was a lie. I said it all to boost my marketing, sor~ry." she said in a sing song voice.

Naruto growled "Well I guess we have no need to be here, come on guy's we're booking it back to the guildhall." he said as the trio walked back to the door. However when Naruto opened it he literally had to double take as he saw nothing but a black void in front of him, "W-What the hell!" he exclaimed before looking back. at the now smirking Daphne.

Daphne placed a hand on her hip "Well, well it looks like I managed to capture me a Primordial." Daphne gloated.

Naruto growled as his pupils turned to slits "Release the barrier now or else I will bring this entire place down on top of us." he said.

Daphne chuckled "Won't work like that my dear Primordial. You see that there wall can only be undone from the outside and by me, so unless you have a type of magic that can negate a Magical Barrier then good luck trying to escape." she told him.

Naruto growled and turned around. Drawing his hands close to his chest he place his pointer finger and thumbs together by the tips and called upon his magic **"Jinryu no Genkai Hakuri: Hashira** _(Dust Dragon's Atomic Dismantling: Pillar)"_ he called out as a small cylinder formed between the small opening in his hands and shot out towards the barrier, only for it to shatter into tiny pieces upon coming into contact with the barrier. He felt himself stumble back in shock, that should have dissolved the barrier with no problem, but instead his Dust Dragon SLayer Magic was destroyed in a way similar to Gildarts' Crash Magic.

He looked back and snarled "How did you know the weakness to my Dust Dragon Slayer Magic, tell me now!" he roared out.

Daphne chuckled "Simple really. Why don't you come on in my beloved." she said as the barrier opened a hole and the last person he expected to see walk in, came through...

Naruto growled upon locking his eyes with the man... "Gajeel... Why did you do it?" he asked the man.

Gajeel smirked "Simple really, cuz I can Prime." he responded.

Daphne laughed "Oh yes, yes. You see my darling Iron Dragon Slayer has been observing your guild for quite some time, even now gathering all the intel he gets his hands on just so I can do this." she stated before looking to Gajeel, "My dear, would you be so kind as to fetch me my Primordial Dragon Slayer." she said as Gajeel smirked darkly.

Cracking his knuckles he stepped forward "With pleasure babe." he responded with his own 'Ghihi' type of laugh at the end.

* * *

 **And there you have it, my own twist to the Dragonoid Arc. Yes I know that in the Anime Ultear isn't tasked with sleeping with Natsu, but you also have to remember Naruto is a lot stronger than him and uses nearly a dozen different types of Dragon Slayer Magic. I will be saying this Now he _will_ be impregnating Ultear due to the drug so no don't ask if I can make him sniff her out and then arrest her, remember he will be in a drug induced hormonal state so he won't tell the difference between her and Juvia.**

 **And Yes I swapped Gray for Gajeel because I felt that since Naruto, Gajeel, and Fairy Tail in general already had a problem with him, so trust me when I say this is all part of my plan.**


	21. Chapter 21-Naruto's Capture

**New Chapter is finally up. I think that since I rushed through this arc that I may hold off on the Edolas Arc for a bit. I am not completely done with the Daphne Arc, just writing a bit more until I manage to wrap up the capture scene so be patient with the chapter.**

 **Now there will be some major, and I do mean major twists in the future Edolas Arc.** **Now if you went back to the first chapter you know what I mean by twist. So that way I don't spoil anything of course.**

 **Now on the other hand, I will admit that the start of the chapter is mainly a focused recap, but I do it so that you guys understand that what has led up to this point I consider important, even if it isn't. Anyways enjoy the conclusion of the Daphne Arc**

* * *

 _Previously:_ _"Wendy, you and Carla no longer need to be accompanied by illusionary companions." then pointed behind her, right where Naruto and his guildmates were standing, "During your stay, I saw you two formed a bond of companionship and friendship with my illusions." smiling proudly at the girl he continued, "You have found a true companion in him and his friends. Now go and live the way you want to live. You don't need me to guide you anymore... you're ready to make your own life. So go make your own paradise Wendy-chan." he told her._

 _Standing up on his feet, Roubaul took a few steps back, as he too began to disappear "Your future awaits you... It's only just the beginning." and these were his last words as he was almost completely gone._

 _"MASTER!" shouted Wendy as she jumped towards her master, but it was too late as he had vanished from the land of the living, his words being carried by the winds._

 _"Naruto, the son of the Perfect Dragon Raiun... Natsu Dragneel... Erza Scarlet... Happy the cat... Cyclone the cat... Gray Fullbuster... and Lucy Heartfilia thank you... thank you so much and please... take care of Wendy and Carla... farewell." the man said and with that he faded away from existence accepting his true death after four centuries heading to the afterlife to join his people._

 _XxX_

 _"You son's of bitches are lucky." he sobbed. This got a raised eyebrow from Natsu, Wendy, and Naruto plus the three cats._

 _"What's that supposed to mean." Wendy asked with a hand on her hip._

 _"Y-you guys have your cats and yet I don't." he sobbed._

 _"Oi Gajeel a bit of advice coming from the guy that literally kicked your ass three ways to sunday. Just wait trust me you'll get your friend soon." he said._

 _"You really think so?" he asked Naruto._

 _Naruto nodded. "Yeah just give it some time. I'm sure that when the day you see your own walking and talking cat comes it'll be one like no other." he stated to the man._

 _XxX_

 _Ultear cocked her head to the side "What is it you need of me my Lord?" she questioned him._

 _Hades smirked, although she couldn't see it, and spoke calmly "I want the power of the Primordial Dragon Slayer. However if what I hear is indeed true he has finally taken up a new love interest. I want you to take this young woman's spot and seduce him. However to ensure I get the desired effect you will only do it when you are 100 percent in ovulation, to ensure that your impregnation is guaranteed of course. With this I will raise a Dragon Slayer that is twice as powerful as the father of your child, and we will destroy him and rule over the world with the Primordial Magic used by your child." he told her._

 _Ultear felt her eyes widen a bit, but she quickly controlled herself "My Lord, as well a plan as this sounds are you sure that he will even fall for the trap of me seducing him into my bed?" she asked._

 _Hades tossed a small vial towards her and she caught it, "It's a sexual stimulation, one to work better on those who wield the Lost Magic of the Dragon's. It is actually something I made long ago when I discovered this particular weakness to their senses. When you ingest it you will induce a pheromone from your body that will attract them. I made a bit of a modification to it so it'll only work on the Primordial Dragon Slayer now. And from what I hear about this Primordial Slayer, his senses are stronger than all the others that have been since four centuries ago. With it he will be forced into a hormonal stage that won't be sated until he has sated all his desires." he told her._

 _Ultear nodded her head "And once I have secured the seed of the Primordial Dragon Slayer our plan to awaken Zeref will be near. Once I am with child from the Primordial Dragon Slayer we will possess the final key to destroying the seal that holds Zeref back, and the world will belong to us my Lord." she said with a chuckle._

 _Hades nodded "Indeed, now we will be landing shortly so this means that when we do, you must work fast to secure the seed of the Dragon Slayer of Raiun himself." he told her as he then waved the woman away._

 _XxX_

 _Nab gave a wave "Welcome to our family, we're happy to have ya Wendy." he said calmly while smiling._

 _Makarov stood up "Alright listen up! As per Fairy Tail regulation, all new members that join are to have fun, make merry, drink, eat, and smile so let's show our new family member how we of the Fairy Tail Guild work!" he said loudly._

 _Natsu cheered loudly "Alright let's party! Naruto I challenge you to see who's the stronger Dragon Slayer!" he roared out._

 _Gray immediately removed his shirt "Oh yeah, this I have to see. I'm betting on Naruto. By the way when you get finished with charcoal brains, I think it's time for the demon to put the dragon in its rightful place." he said while pointing to Naruto._

 _The blonde smirked, and then gained a confused look when he saw Juvia step in front of him "Come anywhere near my beloved and I'll show you the might of the new Dragon Queen." she said causing him to smirk again._

 _Wakaba chuckled nervously "Hey Naruto control your girlfriend." he said to the blonde._

 _Naruto looked at Wakaba and smirked "What, you afraid she'll douse those cigarettes?" he asked the chain smoker. With that celebrations for their newest member were underway, Fairy Tail was on the rise and it would rise even more soon._

 _XxX_

 _Gray swallowed a lump in his throat "Apparently she encountered a dragon." he told Naruto causing his, Wendy's, Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Juvia's eyes to widen in shock._

 _Cyclone stopped eating and looked to the Ice Wizard "A dragon, are you sure about that?" he asked Gray in a curious tone._

 _Gray nodded "Yeah, and not only that it seems that this Daphne chick also had a conversation with it too." he told them._

 _Naruto climbed out of his chair "Ok not to say that this rumor might be complete bullshit, but it sounds like a load of crap to me." he responded to Gray._

 _Gray nodded his head "Yeah, that's what I said, until she told me a phrase that only you told me to tell you, "A dragon can only dance across the sky if the flames of hatred burn brightly enough to release the flames of rebuke." and that is what got me back here telling this to you." he told the now shocked Naruto._

 _"T-that saying... that's is something that I shared with you and you alone. H-how would she know that phrase? Raiun told me that phrase when I was little, and then I told it to you to inspire you in a fight." he stated in complete shock. He narrowed his eyes "Where is she?" he questioned seriously._

 _Gray narrowed his eyes a bit "Western wastelands last I heard. However this rumor smells like a trap, make sure to watch your back when you meet her." he told Naruto._

 _Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, I will. Come on Juvia we have something to investigate." he said calling his girlfriend. And with that the two dragon slayer's ran off to find the mysterious woman named Daphe._

 _Gray sighed and left the building shortly afterwards where he hopped on a train. Pulling out a Lacrima he made the call. When the recipient answered he only spoke four words to them "He's on the way." and hung up the Lacrima._

 _XxX_

 _Naruto pointed a finger at him "Your lying. My senses are sharper than any ordinary Dragon Slayer, and just listening to your heartbeat I can tell that you lie." he told her. He sighed "So, tell me the truth, and I won't have you thrown in jail for attempted kidnapping of a Wizard Saint, more-so the Leader of the Wizard Saints." he told her with a scowl on his face._

 _Daphne shrugged "Well I don't know about dragon's but I can work on a dietary plan for it. How much does it need to shed off its size?" she questioned as Naruto growled at her._

 _He then took a deep breath and looked her in the eye "Look lady, I'm a dragon slayer from fairy tail and I'm looking for a dragon named Raiun, not all that hard to admit, but still. I have two friends back at the guild looking for their own dragon's, so tell me what you know or we're gone." he demanded from the woman._

 _Daphne shrugged her shoulder's "Well I hate to disappoint ya, but it really was a lie. I said it all to boost my marketing, sor~ry." she said in a sing song voice._

 _Naruto growled "Well I guess we have no need to be here, come on guy's we're booking it back to the guildhall." he said as the trio walked back to the door. However when Naruto opened it he literally had to double take as he saw nothing but a black void in front of him, "W-What the hell!" he exclaimed before looking back. at the now smirking Daphne._

 _Daphne placed a hand on her hip "Well, well it looks like I managed to capture me a Primordial." Daphne gloated._

 _Naruto growled as his pupils turned to slits "Release the barrier now or else I will bring this entire place down on top of us." he said._

 _Daphne chuckled "Won't work like that my dear Primordial. You see that there wall can only be undone from the outside and by me, so unless you have a type of magic that can negate a Magical Barrier then good luck trying to escape." she told him._

 _Naruto growled and turned around. Drawing his hands close to his chest he place his pointer finger and thumbs together by the tips and called upon his magic " **Jinryu no Genkai Hakuri: Hashira** (Dust Dragon's Atomic Dismantling: Pillar)" he called out as a small cylinder formed between the small opening in his hands and shot out towards the barrier, only for it to shatter into tiny pieces upon coming into contact with the barrier. He felt himself stumble back in shock, that should have dissolved the barrier with no problem, but instead his Dust Dragon Slayer Magic was destroyed in a way similar to Gildarts' Crash Magic._

 _He looked back and snarled "How did you know the weakness to my Dust Dragon Slayer Magic, tell me now!" he roared out._

 _Daphne chuckled "Simple really. Why don't you come on in my beloved." she said as the barrier opened a hole and the last person he expected to see walk in, came through..._

 _Naruto growled upon locking his eyes with the man... "Gajeel... Why did you do it?" he asked the man._

 _Gajeel smirked "Simple really, cuz I can Prime." he responded._

 _Daphne laughed "Oh yes, yes. You see my darling Iron Dragon Slayer has been observing your guild for quite some time, even now gathering all the intel he gets his hands on just so I can do this." she stated before looking to Gajeel, "My dear, would you be so kind as to fetch me my Primordial Dragon Slayer." she said as Gajeel smirked darkly._

 _Cracking his knuckles he stepped forward "With pleasure babe." he responded with his own 'Ghihi' type of laugh at the end._

* * *

Now: Naruto and Gajeel charged one another with loud roars as their fists connected with a loud ' _CRASH"_ sound that kicked up a large wind storm. Naruto then raised his leg and landed a strike on Gajeel's head sending him skidding away.

Without stopping the two bounded towards each other again. Naruto drew his fist back and let fly, only for Gajeel to duck under it. Rising quickly he did a quick roundhouse and struck Naruto. The two seemingly flashed away and soon sparks were appearing out of nowhere as steel clashed between the two dragon slayer's. The two suddenly reappeared back to back, but suddenly both spun on a dime and tried to kick the other, only for them to be blocked by their opponent.

Reacting fast Naruto grabbed the man's leg and pushed it away and landed a jab to his face. Gajeel however was unaffected by the strike and lashed out and hit Naruto in the temple. Naruto staggers a small amount and easily recovers. Spinning around Naruto morphs the front of his hand into a blade and swipes at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer ducks and loses a few hairs from the close call and rolls backwards. Naruto however just leaps forwards and presses his advantage.

With a small jump he raises a elbow and brings it down on Gajeel. His elbow meets steel and Gajeel uses both fists to strike him in the gut where Naruto rolls away. Quickly rising they start anew. They meet in a flurry of kicks, punches, jabs and elbows and neither lets up in their fighting spirit. Naruto gives a short jump and kicks his legs at Gajeel one at a time, but both are blocked. Naruto lands on the ground and then sweeps at Gajeel's feet, only for him to jump over Naruto's leg.

Like powerful whirlwinds the two dragon slayer's quicken their pace. Daphne watches in humor as the two go at it while trying to rip the other's throat out. Naruto finally manages to land a strike on Gajeel and sends his fellow dragon slayer sprawling away. As Gajeel is recovering Naruto appears above him and Gajeel barely rolls out of the way as Naruto slams his fist into the ground instantly cratering it. Naruto lashes his foot out, and yet again Gajeel blocks the strike to the face.

Once more Naruto morphs his hand into a dagger and swipes it at Gajeel. Gajeel then gives a grunt and creates a chain out of his magic and the two start to clash metal vs metal. Naruto then shapes a actual dagger out of his magic and tosses it into the air. Grabbing Gajeel's arms he holds them and jumps up and kicks the knife where it slices into Gajeel's face drawing first blood. However this left Naruto open to a powerful roundhouse from Gajeel and he was then sent sprawling across the large room.

Gajeel creates a bar of metal with a sharpened point on it as Naruto then creates two daggers from his magic. Spinning the knives the two charge at one another and the sound of steel clashing grows louder with each strike they land against the other. Naruto swipes at Gajeel, but Gajeel brings up the metallic bar and bocks the strike. However Naruto seemingly just grabs the other man by the shoulder's and leaps over him.

They are flashes of steel, Naruto's dagger's and Gajeel's pole, neither willing to lose to their opponent. Finally both go for a strike and somehow dislodge the weapons from the other's hands. However Naruto and Gajeel are seemingly stuck in a standstill as they grapple with the other. Naruto gives a grunt and releases Gajeel before he kicks the man away from him as Gajeel rolls across the room. Juvia is watching silently with tears in her eyes as she watches the man she loves fights against her oldest of friends.

Cyclone watches with grit teeth knowing he can't step in to help his friend end the fight. Quickly rising Gajeel growls before he draws his head back **"Tetsury** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ he bellows out as he sends the spiraling shards of iron towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly falls to his knee and slams his fist on the ground **"C** **hikyūryū no Kabe** _(Earth Dragon's Wall)"_ he intones as a wall made of earthen magic rises from the floor. The twister of steel rams into the earthen wall and chips off a large portion of it, but in the end it is majorly unaffected by the powerful breath attack. Gajeel rushes over and slams a Iron club into the wall and shatter's it while Naruto rolls away from him.

Gajeel swings widely and manages to land a lucky right hook against Naruto's jaw where the blondes head smashes into the remaining part of the wall he erected earlier. Gajeel's arm was already transformed into a blade, so as he went to strike Naruto the floor burst up underneath him revealing yet another Naruto. Gajeel smirks in victory _"So this is the real one is it, well time to finish this."_ he thought as he rams his sword through the stomach of the blonde.

Juvia and Cyclone gasp, but then it is Gajeel's and Daphne's turn to gasp as the Naruto Gajeel stabbed turned into electricity. Naruto, the real one, lashes out and kicks Gajeel right in his jaw pushing the man into the air. As Gajeel slowly recovers he watches as Naruto spins lazily and kicks him away. Gajeel grunts and rolls across the ground as the effects of the lightning wear off slowly. Rising he shook his head and charged at Naruto with a roar.

Naruto thrust his fist forward, but Gajeel had sideswiped his hand until there was an opening right near the leg where he struck it. Naruto tried to block it but then Gajeel had switched strait from one of the legs to the other. Naruto then was fooled by Gajeel and right after hitting one leghe had already somehow struck the other. Naruto was now using only his hands to battle. He was not doing to well and they had only begun, and he was losing ground fast since Gajeel had hit his pressure points earlier. He had no choice but to improvise.

They then went on with their battle, Gajeel however was having more trouble blocking against Naruto's hit because his hand somehow seemed like fire was burning right through it and hitting him. Which was actually true since Naruto was surging his Fire magic through his fists. Gajeel then tried to strike back at Naruto. He struck true and Naruto was sent sprawling when Gajeel punched him in the throat, hard at that.

Naruto ignored the pain and surged his Sky Magic throughout his body causing it to glow blue momentarily before they fought harder than before. Not letting up on his attacks and in an impressive feat of agility, Naruto was able to push himself off Gajeel's arm, and spun himself around his unguarded left side and delivered a powerful forward mid-air spin kick. Hitting the left side of Gajeel's head and sending the iron cladded man flying into the wall, but was able to recover and flip himself around, before he could hit it.

As Gajeel stood back up, he rubbed the side of the head, where his left cheek was red from the kick. "Impressive move Prime, you're indeed a worthy opponent." Gajeel complimented

"Same to you Black Steel." Naruto replied, before he charged forward at top speed.

For several minutes, Naruto forced Gajeel to be back on the defensive, by using his superior speed to his advantage. Although it did little to help, since despite being of the defensive, Gajeel suffered little damage, as he was able to block or dodge nearly all of Naruto's attacks, thanks to the intense training he went under with Metalicana when he was little. For as fast as Naruto was right now, Gajeel was still more skilled and experience in Taijutsu fighting than Naruto and therefore could take a few hits and wait for the right moment to strike, which he did.

When an opening eventually appeared in Naruto's defences, Gajeel struck and delivered a powerful forward kick to Naruto that sent the blonde flying back. Recovering quickly, Naruto landed back onto his feet, where he was forced to sidestep a forward punch from Gajeel and attempted a strong elbow strike to the left side of Gajeel's head.

Luckily though for Gajeel, he was able to bring up his guard in time and block the elbow strike. But when he did, Naruto used his arm as type of springboard to push himself away and spin around behind Gajeel and struck him with a strong elbow strike to the back of the head, causing the Iron Slayer to fall forward. The strike was so strong, it nearly knocked Gajeel out, but luckily for him, he was able to stay conscious and rolled away from the Wizard Saint.

Naruto immediately pursued after Gajeel, but the man was able to keep his distance from Naruto and even jumped into the air to avoid a strong punch from Naruto. After avoiding and strong kick from Naruto, Gajeel did a series of backwards summersaults to gain some distance from the Wizard Saint. Gajeel then held up a hand and turned it into a blade made up of hard steel. He chuckled at the dragon heir "I will have you know I am quite proficient with my techniques. However unlike you I can make my weapons harder than a diamond if I wanted to. I think it's time we kicked this fight up a notch." he told Naruto.

Naruto smirked in return "Well I guess it seems that we have no choice. Let's rock Gajeel." Naruto said as he transformed his arm into a steel sword. It was flat and broad. Simply put, it was a head cleaver. The two Dragon Slayer's raced forward at top speed until their swords clashed with one another. After his blade made contact with the Gajeel's, Naruto brought his arm back and then spun around to Gajeel's unguarded left side.

Naruto then attempted and horizontal slash, which the Gajeel narrowly avoided by spinning around to Naruto's left and made the same attempt on his unguarded side. Catching a glimpse of what the dark haired teen was doing from the corner of his eye Naruto quickly jumped to his right side. Narrowly escaping the slash and putting some distance between the two, although received a slight cut on his shirt. After evading Gajeel's slash, Naruto immediately spun around to face the man where he then moved forward to re-engage Gajeel. For the next two minutes the two fought in a fierce battle of steel vs steel, with each moving with impressive speed.

The two men were blurs, moving from one end of the field to the next, appearing only for a second to clash swords before disappearing in a blur again. Daphne was most impressed. Usually nobody ever lasted this long against her lover, not true for Gajeel but he would admit she was a fine piece of ass in the bed, and yet here was a teen that matched her lover boy blow for blow in the art of swordsmanship. Ignoring Naruto's faint swing, Gajeel jumped back at the last possible second to avoid the real swing by jumping backwards. After avoiding Naruto's attack, he then moved forward to take advantage of an opening that now appeared after Naruto missed his hit.

But just as Gajeel swung his blades down on Naruto, the blonde seemingly jumped backwards to avoid the slash and keep some distance between them. He charged and went to slash at Gajeel's exposed side, but just as he swung his sword, the Iron Slayer brought his blade up to block his slash, where he then pushed Naruto back. Who then disappeared in a blur, preventing Gajeel from striking back at him. Naruto then reappeared behind the Gajeel and tried to slash him from behind, only for him to cut through air when he too disappeared in the same manner he did.

This continued for several minutes where the two dragon slayer's would move around the area at high speed trying to avoid the others attack trying to slash at the other at the same time. After dodging another one of Naruto's slashes Gajeel held up his hand and created several shuriken from his powerful Magic and threw them at Naruto. Who was then forced to deflect them with his Katana, allowing for Gajeel to race up to him and use and execute a lethal blow on him.

Seeing what Gajeel was doing, Naruto was narrowly able to avoid the deadly slash by jumping into the air. When he landed he narrowed his eyes at Gajeel "What the hell man, I thought you joined the guild so you could find what. What the hell has gotten into you?" he questioned Gajeel.

The man simply smirked, "Maybe I found something better." he responded darkly. Naruto growled and lashed out suddenly, surprising Gajeel, and kicked the man through the wall before he followed. Gajeel rose up and cracked his neck "Oh, yeah. Looks like we're about to get serious here Prime." he chuckled out. The sound of somebody walking gained Naruto's attention and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Gray round the corner. He felt relief.

He sighed happily "Gray. You honestly don't know how glad I am to see you. Gajeel's betrayed the guild, help me take him down bro." he said.

Gray grinned "I'd be glad to." he said. But then he lashed out and struck Naruto with purple ice showing he was using his demon slayer magic, "But I would rather help the winning team." he said as Naruto yelled out in pain.

XxX

It had been hours since Naruto and Juvia had left to figure out the rumors behind the dragon sighting. Erza was starting to get impatient "It's been hours since he left, why hasn't Naruto come back yet? I'm sure it doesn't take this long to complete a job." she said irritable.

Mirajane looked at her old rival "Well he and Juvia did go to see if those rumors he heard about were true, so it could be a while before they come back. They may very well be done and are just on a date right now." she stated.

Erza shook her head "Normally I would agree with you on that, but this somehow feels fishy to me." she stated.

Lucy nodded "Yeah it does seem odd. Besides Gajeel and Gray are gone as well. I think somethings happening, but I don't know what it is." she stated.

Erza nodded her head "That settles it. I am gonna go look for them. Lucy, Wendy you guy's are with me. If we find them we can bring them back and figure out what happened." she said calmly.

Lucy nodded her head "Lead the way Erza." she said.

Wendy gave a shrug "Glad to be of help. Guess this is one way I can start fitting in." she said happily. With that the triad of women, plus Carla, quickly ran out of the guild hall to find Naruto.

XxX

Naruto gave a growl as he released a large wave of flames at Gray. However Gray simply released his own wave of ice from his mouth to counter the flame. Gajeel took this opportunity to strike Naruto in the gut with a Iron Club and sent the blonde crashing into a wall with a grunt. Naruto stood up and gave a yell as he spiked his magic power. **"Metsuryū Ogi:** **Bakuhatsu** **Seru:** **Kokuyōseki Bakuha no Bōgai** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erupting Blast: Obsidian Blast Obstruction)"_ he yelled out loudly.

Gray felt his eyes widen and jumped into the air as the spikes of Obsidian rose from the ground. Gajeel was forced to follow Gray as he was nearly impaled by one of them. However the technique was far from finished. As soon as they finished growing they glowed a deep red and then exploded, shaking the earth around them. When the last one had finished the in the middle of the hall was a large hole in the middle of it. Gajeel and Gray didn't have anywhere to land nd just let themselves fall through the hole. Not wanting them to get away he quickly followed them.

XxX

Erza, Lucy and Wendy looked around them and spotted nothing. They could feel a large amount of Magic Power, but seemingly couldn't find the source. Of course Daphne was keeping silent inside the house as well so she could watch Gray and Gajeel capture Naruto. Lucy looked confused "I know I can sense a familiar presence, but I just can't seem to locate it." she said.

Wendy nodded her head "I agree. I can tell this magic for what it truly is now. It's Naruto-kuns Magic as well as Gajeel's and Gray's magic. I think they were fighting here at some point." she stated.

This put Erza on guard "I know your there, show yourself to me or else." she said gaining Lucy and Wendy's attention. However they were in a state of shock when a cloak figure walked out from behind a rocky spire. Erza narrowed her eyes "It's you. I think it's time I finish you off." she said with a growl.

XxX

Gajeel and Gray released their respective elements from their jaws, and Naruto quickly retaliates as he spews forth a large wave of Ice and Iron simultaneously. A larged explosion rocks the floor, but now the two dark haired teens were smirking "Always a pleasure doing business with ya Prime." he said to Naruto.

Naruto gained a confused look "What the heck do ya mean by that?" he asked Gajeel.

Gray smirked "Well you always were a bit more smrt than natsu, but come on this is a bit ridiculous isn't it?" he asked the blonde.

Daphne smirked "Oh Yes, Yes it seems that the two of you work wonderfully when teamed up together. Now my research is ready to be complete **"Secret Art: Hidden Darkness"** she called out. Suddenly Naruto felt himself drop and gave a exclamation of surprise as he fell into a hole that appeared right under his feet. Juvia felt her heart stop as she watched her boyfriend fall through the floor. Cyclone nearly went crazy at the sight, but controlled himself if barely.

Naruto looked around the spot he was trapped for a bit, only to yell out in pain as electricity sparked off his body. He was naturally immune to electricity, but somehow this lightning felt unnatural to him. Daphne was yelling out in excitement as her plan finally made finish. The ground begun to rumble, causing Erza-Wendy-Carla-Lucy to gawk as they saw something begin to rise from the ground before them.

Right in front of their very eyes was a large, and very lifelike, Dragonoid. Daphne cheered loudly "It's alive, it's actually alive! Releasing all movement restrictors. Chest Lacrima is at 100%, and we are ready to rock!" she cheered. She could see the pests that were the gawking Fairy Tail members at the feet of her Dragonoid, "And all of this is thanks to my Primordial Heart. Those of you who aren't part of it, get away from me now!" she growled out.

Naruto gave a cry of pain, but as he did so-so to did the Dragonoid roar. Lucy was gaping at the artificial dragon "I think I know what she meant by that Primordial comment. She's got Naruto!" she exclaimed.

Daphne's voice came over the speaker "The worlds first artificially made dragon, and with such a powerful heart to go with the most powerful weapon in all of history!" she proclaimed.

Juvia took this as her cue to finally come running up, "Oh thank the stars. Erza-san, Lucy-san my beloved Naruto has been captured. I know that you can clearly see it, but hear me out. Gajeel-san and Gray-san teamed up and tricked him into falling for some sort of trap. I was all willingly done on their part as well, please believe me." she cried out.

Cyclone nodded his head "I agree with Juvia. I mean I saw it with my own eyes Naruto was at first dealing with Gajeel but that sneaky punk Gray came in and teamed up with him and that got him trapped inside that giant robot." he said to them.

Erza narrowed her eyes "I understand. Next time I see them I will make sure they pay for this atrocity." she proclaimed.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Naruto has been tricked and caught. Now I know that this chapter is not only short, but is missing a lot of key points to it. Thing is I didn't really wanna put down all the fight scenes and the works, so I basically cut to the chase at most of the scenes. I also want you to know that the next update will be in a few weeks, hopefully, and it will be a bit longer. Yes we will soon have Naruto encounter Ultear, but will the scantly scene of him taking her be there. The answer is definitely unknown even to me. Anyways leave a review and I will see you all next time. Peace**


	22. Chapter 22-Destroying the Dragonoid

**And I have returned with a new chapter of Son of the Primordial Dragon. Hope you enjoy, and please leave me lot's of reviews on this story.**

 **Now I am going to point out that the next chapter will start my personal Arc (Possibly if I write out the next two or so episodes of the Daphne Arc in this chapter) where Naruto not only encounter's Ultear, but something that pertains to not only his past but all the other Dragon Slayer's past that will shed some light as to where they 'disappeared' to but it will only leave a dead end as we already know what happened to the dragon's from my first chapter. This personal arc will take a unknown amount of time to write, but I will do my damnedest to make it work. Enjoy**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Seeing what Gajeel was doing, Naruto was narrowly able to avoid the deadly slash by jumping into the air. When he landed he narrowed his eyes at Gajeel "What the hell man, I thought you joined the guild so you could find what. What the hell has gotten into you?" he questioned Gajeel._

 _The man simply smirked, "Maybe I found something better." he responded darkly. Naruto growled and lashed out suddenly, surprising Gajeel, and kicked the man through the wall before he followed. Gajeel rose up and cracked his neck "Oh, yeah. Looks like we're about to get serious here Prime." he chuckled out. The sound of somebody walking gained Naruto's attention and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Gray round the corner. He felt relief._

 _He sighed happily "Gray. You honestly don't know how glad I am to see you. Gajeel's betrayed the guild, help me take him down bro." he said._

 _Gray grinned "I'd be glad to." he said. But then he lashed out and struck Naruto with purple ice showing he was using his demon slayer magic, "But I would rather help the winning team." he said as Naruto yelled out in pain._

 _XxX_

 _It had been hours since Naruto and Juvia had left to figure out the rumors behind the dragon sighting. Erza was starting to get impatient "It's been hours since he left, why hasn't Naruto come back yet? I'm sure it doesn't take this long to complete a job." she said irritable._

 _Mirajane looked at her old rival "Well he and Juvia did go to see if those rumors he heard about were true, so it could be a while before they come back. They may very well be done and are just on a date right now." she stated._

 _Erza shook her head "Normally I would agree with you on that, but this somehow feels fishy to me." she stated._

 _Lucy nodded "Yeah it does seem odd. Besides Gajeel and Gray are gone as well. I think somethings happening, but I don't know what it is." she stated._

 _Erza nodded her head "That settles it. I am gonna go look for them. Lucy, Wendy you guy's are with me. If we find them we can bring them back and figure out what happened." she said calmly._

 _Lucy nodded her head "Lead the way Erza." she said._

 _Wendy gave a shrug "Glad to be of help. Guess this is one way I can start fitting in." she said happily. With that the triad of women, plus Carla, quickly ran out of the guild hall to find Naruto._

 _XxX_

 _Daphne smirked "Oh Yes, Yes it seems that the two of you work wonderfully when teamed up together. Now my research is ready to be complete **"Secret Art: Hidden Darkness"** she called out. Suddenly Naruto felt himself drop and gave a exclamation of surprise as he fell into a hole that appeared right under his feet. Juvia felt her heart stop as she watched her boyfriend fall through the floor. Cyclone nearly went crazy at the sight, but controlled himself if barely._

 _Naruto looked around the spot he was trapped for a bit, only to yell out in pain as electricity sparked off his body. He was naturally immune to electricity, but somehow this lightning felt unnatural to him. Daphne was yelling out in excitement as her plan finally made finish. The ground begun to rumble, causing Erza-Wendy-Carla-Lucy to gawk as they saw something begin to rise from the ground before them._

 _Right in front of their very eyes was a large, and very lifelike, Dragonoid. Daphne cheered loudly "It's alive, it's actually alive! Releasing all movement restrictors. Chest Lacrima is at 100%, and we are ready to rock!" she cheered. She could see the pests that were the gawking Fairy Tail members at the feet of her Dragonoid, "And all of this is thanks to my Primordial Heart. Those of you who aren't part of it, get away from me now!" she growled out._

 _Naruto gave a cry of pain, but as he did so-so to did the Dragonoid roar. Lucy was gaping at the artificial dragon "I think I know what she meant by that Primordial comment. She's got Naruto!" she exclaimed._

 _Daphne's voice came over the speaker "The worlds first artificially made dragon, and with such a powerful heart to go with the most powerful weapon in all of history!" she proclaimed._

 _Juvia took this as her cue to finally come running up, "Oh thank the stars. Erza-san, Lucy-san my beloved Naruto has been captured. I know that you can clearly see it, but hear me out. Gajeel-san and Gray-san teamed up and tricked him into falling for some sort of trap. I was all willingly done on their part as well, please believe me." she cried out._

 _Cyclone nodded his head "I agree with Juvia. I mean I saw it with my own eyes Naruto was at first dealing with Gajeel but that sneaky punk Gray came in and teamed up with him and that got him trapped inside that giant robot." he said to them._

 _Erza narrowed her eyes "I understand. Next time I see them I will make sure they pay for this atrocity." she proclaimed._

* * *

 _Now:_

The dragonoid gave another roar as it continued to drain the magical energy from within Naruto's body causing him immense amounts of pain. Outside of his prison the Dragonoid gave another roar. Erza looked at the fake animal with narrowed eyes, "Dammit, how are we to deal with this monstrosity?" she asked herself.

A loud laugh, which was all to familiar to the redhead caused her and the other women to look up to the snout of the Dragonoid. They felt their eyes widen in shock as Gray crossed his arms, "The answer to that question Erza is simple." he told her as Gajeel walked out from underneath the shadow of the Dragonoid.

Smirking Gajeel finished for his current ally, "And that is you won't beat it tomato." he finished for Gray.

Erza growled, "Gray if you have betrayed Fairy Tail there have better be a good fucking reason for it. Gajeel," she said as she looked to the Iron Dragon Slayer with anger filled eyes, "I want you to explain to me just why you are working for such a cowardly woman who would cause a comrade such pain so she can inspire fear into other's." she ordered the man.

Gray snorted, "Hate to break it to you Erza, but there is no reason." he told her darkly.

Gajeel chuckled, "Besides you fairy scumbags were gonna excommunicate me later on anyways for hurting your precious guild-mates anyways. I'm just cementing that reality here and now." he told her with a grin.

Erza scowled, "That's not true Gajeel. We accepted you for who you were the minute you joined the guild. Naruto looked up to you for the strength you commanded when you fought for those you worked with. Juvia said you needed people to work with so you could always come back to a place to call home." she said clearly upset.

Gajeel had to steel himself when he heard those words, but Gray scoffed, "Oh yeah. And if such words were true, then why all the resentment? Why all the looks of uncertainty towards him? Why all the hesitance to work with him on a team huh? Why would any of that make sense. Remember he is the one who destroyed the old guild hall in the first place. And let's not forget the pain he caused for Levy and Team Shadow Gear before kidnapping Lucy and hurting her." Gray stated smugly.

Before Erza or Gajeel could comment Daphne spoke happily as the Dragonoid took its first step, "Yes, yes, yes finally. After countless years of pain, sorrow, blood, sweat, tears and fine tuning my dear Dragonoid is finally operational with full power. And it's all thanks to the dear Primordial Dragon Slayer which power's my dear Dragonoid." she said ecstatically. Unseen by everyone she stood up within her driver seat, ironically which was placed in the head of the Dragonoid, "If you guy's had any sort or form of respect you would be congratulating me on such a historic accomplishment for creating such a wondrous piece of machinery coupled with a actual lifeform." she stated.

Erza scowled, "Why would we do that? Release Naruto now or else I will be forced to take action against you for kidnapping a fellow wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild as well as the leader of the Wizard Saints and my comrade in arms." she said to the woman.

Daphne sat back and begun to chew her disgusting hot dog, "Sorry red, but dear Primer stays right where he is. The Dragonoid needs his Magic Power in order to sustain its own life-force. However once it has gathered enough of his energy it will expunge him from the system thus releasing him back to you. In about fifteen minutes the Dragonoid will truly become a 100% self sustaining animal that will only obey my order's with the capabilities to use the very same power that your friend can use, Primordial Dragon Slayer Magic. Once it has gathered the necessary energy it will become a true dragon which can and will be able to do as I please." she told Erza.

Unknown to either of them, Naruto could hear each and every word Daphne was saying. He was able to hear hear due to the frequency of electricity from the currents running through the wires to power the Dragonoid thus he was able to hear her words from the noise frequency and pitches from the currents when Daphne spoke. He couldn't help but scowl, _"So she plans to drain me dry of my power so she can basically create a dragon that is as powerful as my old man. I can't let that happen. If she manages to get the power necessary to power this thing a lot of people could get hurt."_ he thought to himself.

Juvia stepped forward, "I can't let you hurt my beloved. If you don't let him go right now I promise you I will-she begun to threaten Daphne only for her to interrupt the newly minted Dragon Slayer, _"Or you'll do what, strike at the Dragonoid? Please give me a break. There is only one way to pierce the scales on this big guy, and that is through the Primordial Slayer's own Magic. And as I currently see it, you don't have him with you as he is being used as a battery for the Dragonoid. Oh and did I forget to mention that within two minutes of expelling your precious love toy it will be completely immune to even his magic. There is nothing that can stop me now!"_ she said in a excited voice.

Daphne smirked from her position, "You might as well say your goodbyes while you have the chance. Once it is done draining him of his power the Dragonoid will expunge him from its system near dead to the point he won't be able to lift a finger to help you fight me, and once it is done adapting to the power's of the true Dragon Slayer I will crush each and every last one of you beneath the feet of my Dragonoid before you can formulate any type of plan to stop me. Naruto Senju Namikaze and all you dirt bag's won't be around for much longer." she said.

This of course shocked each of them, but her words about Naruto confused them. Lucy looked at Erza in confusion, "Senju Namikaze, I thought Naruto didn't have a last name since he never gave us one." she said in a confused tone.

Erza nodded her head, "Same here. In all the time I have known him Naruto has yet to even introduce himself fully as he has always said he never knew his last name." she said.

Juvia felt her eyes widen, "Senju Namikaze? That family has been dead for over four and a half centuries. The last person of that family was a dragon slayer who was said to have gone insane where he waged a war and was killed in battle against a army of hundreds of thousands of enemy soldiers during his last stand in the city of Carthage which is now located on the northern continent." she stated.

Wendy looked to the other blue haired woman with scrutinizing eyes, "And just how, pray tell, do you know that?' she asked.

Juvia shrugged, "What I read my history books. It just so happened I liked reading about ancient battles and what caused them." she explained to Wendy.

Daphne laughed, "Well that isn't all actually. I did some heavy digging into history and searched countless bloodlines of powerful wizards of the current era and then dug a bit more by looking up specific genetic codes of certain wizards. Your precious Naruto is the last member of a long line of powerful warriors that can fight against even the mightiest of god's with magic power alone. Naruto Senju Namikaze's ancestor was named Minato Namikaze who was one of the first if not the first known dragon slayer. With his power Minato Namikaze destroyed countless Dragon's on his own and then went on to destroy even those dragon's he fought with." Daphne explained to them.

However before the other's could say anything she continued, "If you think that is a shock then you'll just love this. It also happened around four centuries ago that he had a child in secret with the high general of a allied kingdom of Dragnov named Kushina Uzumaki of the now extinct Uzumaki family who were known to live well into their hundreds thanks to their immense Magic power that granted them long lives and high vitality that allowed them to withstand almost any lethal or fatal attack. Coupled with his dragon Slayer Magic Minato lived into his hundreds alongside his beloved wife where the two of them died in battle against the remaining enemies opposing him." she said loudly.

Daphne then giggled madly, "And since you wizards can't live all that long without magic your precious Naruto will be on deaths door the mnute he is released." she said.

Erza looked to her comrades, "Magic Power is the life force of all wizards. We need to stop her here and now if we want to save Naruto." she said.

Lucy looked to Erza, "And how do we do that. I mean with those lizards that can copy uor magic it's going to be practically impossible to fight both them and the Dragonoid at the same time." she said to the redhead.

Erza smirked, "Leave them to me." she told Lucy.

Cyclone snorted, "Trust me when I say this, Daphne won't be able to contain the sheer amount of Magical Energy she drains from Naruto. The amount he has was enough to literally rip the land apart. She won't get him as easy as she thinks, especially if what she says about his ancestor's is true." he stated.

The other's nodded in agreement. If what the woman said was indeed true, then she wouldn't win. Naruto would be there to fight alongside them to bring down the crazy woman and put some sense into both Gajeel and Gray before they went back to the guild. The blonde felt himself growing angry, "Give up... on trying to make... THEM GIVE UP!" he roared as his power surged from his body as blue flames and into the energy pool of the Dragonoid. However it was a shock to him when he felt a unnatural energy strike against him and began to forcibly remove his magic.

Daphne nodded in satisfaction, "Oh yes, please use your energy. The more you do the quicker the process is to complete the Dragonoid after all." she said as she looked at the energy readings. This was working splendidly. Now the time was down to just twelve minutes, as Naruto had quickly shaved of three with a minor burst of his power.

Naruto yelled in pain, while also making the Dragonoid roar out, as he felt his energy get drained from his body.

Gray felt himself smirk, "If you want to try and stop us, then be my guest." he told them.

Gajeel snorted, "Not like they an anyways. The power of a Ice Devil Slayer coupled with those of a Iron Dragon Slayer, there won't be any form of competition." he stated with his arms crossed, "You know I think I'll just leave the trash to you Ice-Cube." he told Gray.

Gray snorted, "Your just like Naruto when it comes to giving people nicknames. Always the cheesy one." he chuckled.

Daphne, "Well I know it's a bit much, but you see I had to waste nearly ten years on this project. wasted countless resources to ensure that everything was perfect before I revealed the Dragonoid to the academic leader's. By this time tomorrow the world will sing praise about my genius. And it's all thanks to your dear Naruto Senju Namikaze. You see I found out that the one thing I needed to ensure that the dragon I created worked at full power, I realized I needed the life force and power of a dragon slayer. Yes indeed. With the most powerful Dragon Slayer's life energy, my dear Dragonoid will be the most powerful thing known to mankind, more so than even Ancalagon the First Primordial Dragon King who lived before the current one Raiun." she stated.

Daphne the squealed as she pressed a button, "And I think it's time to test the water's on my dear Dragonoid. So why don't you all do me a favor and BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELL!" she yelled out as the Dragonoid gave a roar. As this was happening Naruto gave a shout of pain as his energy was forced from his body. Seconds later the Dragonoid drew its head back and released a large wave of white flames at them causing Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Cyclone, Charla to all scream in shock. However help arrived in the form of one Natsu Dragneel as he jumped in front of them and begun to eat the powerful flames that were being powered by his friends energy.

Daphne groaned when she saw the flames suddenly vanish into the bottomless pit that was Natsu's stomach. She took a deep breath, "Guess I should have seen that coming. Maybe I should have made them fall down a chasm or something. At last the elemental control works efficiently. Have to fix motor control's as they seem to be off by a few seconds. Other then that everything worked perfectly." she said eagerly.

Erza ignored Daphne talking and looked to Gajeel and Gray, "Is this what you truly wanted?" she asked them quietly.

However before either could answer the sound of squealing tires gained their attention. Wakaba was sitting shotgun on a magic vehile with Macao driving it. On the roof of the car was one Laxus Dreyer who had his arms crossed across his chest. Macao looked up at the tall blonde, "We need to make this quick. We don't need to leave the old man waiting." he told Laxus.

The blonde smirked, "Oh yeah I hear ya. Now how about you let me off here and I'll handle the rest." he said.

Wakaba smirked, "Guess we have no choice, have a nice trip Laxus." he said.

Macao grinned, "Glad to have ya back bud." he said as he slammed on the breaks sending Laxus flying off the roof of the vehicle.

Laxus didn't respond as he transformed himself into his Lightning Body and charged forward at Gajeel where the second he reached him he turned back and punched him in the gut hard enough to bow him over as he coughed up blood. Grabbing him by the back of the neck he transformed back into a bolt of lightning and raced towards Gray where he grabbed him by the throat and put him in a chokehold where the Ice wizard struggled to breathe for several seconds before he passed out. Once more he vanished where he reappeared by the vehicle, "Let's go, gramps needs you back at the guild." he said as he threw them into the car and climbed in behind them.

Erza ran up to the car, "You said that the Master sent you?" she asked them.

Wakaba nodded, "Yeah. He heard about the lizard problem we had, and then sent us to get Gray and Gajeel so he could talk to them. Don't know why, but here we are with the two numbskulls in the back." he told the redhead.

However a startled Lucy gained their attention when she gave a cry of shock, "Uh guy's, we have a problem. I think this thing is about to get ready for lift off." she said with fear evident in her voice. And true to her words the Dragonoid was indeed ready to take flight as it spread its wings where they glowed a dull grey color and began to hum with magic.

Happy growled in anger, "What the hell, nobody said anything about flying!" he exclaimed.

Juvia covered her eyes as she watched the dragon take off, "Oh no. This is bad, if we don't stop it the Dragonoid could reach any of the nearby cities within minutes." she said in shock.

Wendy felt her heart drop, "Guy's it's headed straight for Magnolia." she said in anguish as the artificial dragon flew over their heads towards their home.

Macao looked to the other's, "Get in quick. That thing can only move so fast before it has to recharge on energy. We'll take a backroad to catch up to them." he told the others.

Charla grabbed Wendy, "I'll fly behind with Wendy to try and slow it down. We can't make any promises though." she told the man who said it was a plan.

Cyclone grabbed Laxus, "Same with me. With two Dragon Slayer's I'm sure we'll distract it long enough for you guy's to evacuate Magnolia before the Dragonoid reaches the city limits.'" he said.

With that the two exceeds grabbed the two of them and flew off after the Dragonoid. The other's piled in and Macao quickly drove off to reach the backroad so they could reach the town. They were lucky they had a tunnel built underneath the city for several miles out because it let them drive straight for five minutes before they reached Magnolia. The Dragonoid was several minutes out so the group worked quickly to get everyone to a shelter, aka the Guild Hall, before the Dragonoid arrived. When most of the town was inside Cana came running in, "Bad news. It's here." she stated.

The members of Fairy Tail talked amongst themselves before Mira said that the Master wanted to talk to Gray and Gajeel by himself.

Meanwhile Naruto was struggling to come up with a idea. He had managed to stop the power drain on his body, but it didn't solve the problem of stopping the Dragonoid from reaching his home. It was almost as if his senses were becoming a part of the Dragonoid itself. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head, "I got it." he said. Focusing his energy he gathered it in his stomach before he gave a yell, "I'M NOT DONE YET, YA HEAR ME!" he roared out.

Inside her cockpit Daphne felt her eyes widen at the extremely large amount of energy readings on her screen, "What the! How can it be putting out that much energy, if this keeps up it'll explode." she said startled. She then begun to smirk as she figured out what was happening where she begun to input order's into her machine, "I see what you're trying to do. While it is smart to try and overload the system with your potent energy and life-force all I have to do is put in a command to up the energy drain to compensate for the power overload." she said as the Dragonoid accepted the commands as it sucked in all of Naruto's energy.

Naruto gave a huff as he suddenly felt drained, "Well that sucked. Guess I won't be getting out like that." he said to himself.

At the guildhall everyone had just gotten ordered by Makarov to slow the Dragonoid down long enough so that a plan could be formulated to try and stop it for good once they rescued Naruto. However time was running out as after the major power boost it now had two minutes left before reaching full power. However by the time it reached Magnolia it would be to late. Makarov was standing in his office with Gajeel in gray, "While I planned on stopping Daphne, this was not the way I wanted her to be stopped." he said.

Gray looked at the old timer, "But weren't you the one who told us to get Naruto in place so she could activate that thing where we would then destroy it?' he questioned his grandfather figure.

Makarov nodded, "Yes I know what I said. However from what you explained to me, it seems as if we are on a tight time frame. If we don't stop that Dragonoid we risk losing a valuable member of the guild who just so happens to also be my boss. Rather ironic, but still we can't afford to waste and time. From what you said it took five minutes for you guys to get here which means we have ten minutes left to sop it. Let's not waste anymore time. Let's go." he ordered before they rushed outside.

OF course the other's were a bit angered at Gray and Gajeel, but that all stopped when Makarov explained to them what was happening. He then told the guild how he found out about this Dragonoid project from Yajima who saw the large amount of resources that seemed a bit off were being taken to the middle of nowhere. Of course they were still on edge, but they accepted the explanation from the old man. The Dragonoid reached the edge of the town and suddenly begun to glow gold with magic as it gained full power.

Daphne shrieked with joy, "Finally. Thanks to your monumental burst of power to try and escape you wound the clock down to a mere two minutes. And now the Dragonoid is finally complete!" she said as she pressed a button. The Dragonoid gave a roar as it stomped on the ground and then right in front of them began to change forms. Daphne looked at her readings with impressed eyes, "Oh ho ho, to think that with your power you would enhance the Dragonoid's ability to adapt. And now the Dragonoid is ready to shift into its true form." she said happily.

With the press of a button it began. Bigger and bigger until the Dragonoid grew until it was taller than the buildings themselves. It was so tall it looked like it was touching the clouds themselves. Everyone was shocked at what the robot had been turned into. The Dragonoid's body is now covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

The tail, is also plated like much of its body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. It also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between the horns and running down its spine, the Dragonoid has a mane of shadows; the wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. The Dragonoid has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. It also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of the jaw and two long canines that protrude from the bottom jaw.

Cyclone felt his jaw drop, "That's its true form!?" he exclaimed.

The Dragonoid hacked a bit before it turned its head to the side and spit out a large glob. Luckily it landed in a lake allowing for them to see Naruto causing them to cry out to him. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and began to inhale copious amounts of the water around him. This wasn't all he took in as he began to eat the air around him. This was followed up by the rocks at the bottom of the lakebed which was pulled into his mouth as he continued to devour the elements currently surrounding himself. Suddenly his magic spiked drawing the Dragonoid's attention, and by extension Daphne's.

She smirked, "Oh so you survived that did you, well it seems we have to remedy that miscalculation. She pressed a button and had the Dragonoid expel a gout of flame from its nostril's before it stomped on the ground where it picked up a large boulder and threw it into the air. Suddenly it began to combine the three elements into a very familiar one for all of them, "So long Primordial." she said as she pressed another button as the combination process completed. She squealed in excitement as she called out, "Why don't you taste the power of the Dragonoid's first **"Jinryu no Hoko** _(Dust Dragon's Roar)"_ for yourself and we'll see if I need to improve it any." she said.

The large beam rushed towards Naruto who stood in front of the beam defiantly. He knew the difference between the real element that could wipe out anything and a imitation that would only bust down a door. It wasn't that he wasn't scared of the Dragonoid, but he knew that it was still incomplete as it seemed to have finished that process to fast. Even Raiun had said it takes up to fifteen to near half a minute to get a perfect ratio between the three elemental magic's before it was expelled from the mouth. If it was the hands it would have been different, but this attack was formed to fast to have been a proper attack.

So as he ignored the cries of his friends and girlfriend he shocked them when he simply reached out and stopped it with his palm before he shoved the energy away from him where it crashed into a tree and knocked it over.

Daphne and everyone else felt their eyes widen. All of them were shocked except Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus. Daphne felt herself gasp for breath, "That's impossible, I have read all there is to know about the Dust Dragon's Roar from each article I could find. You should be ash in the wind." she exclaimed.

The blond snorted, and from the dust, Naruto walked out mostly unscathed. Sure he was covered in dirt and grass stains, but that stood to reason. His clothes had taken the biggest beating. He no longer had any sleeves on his shirt, and he was missing his left pant leg. Naruto looked down to take in his appearance and sighed, "Why do I even bother?" he questioned. "Let me tell you something about dragon slayer magic. You see it is a complex art where one coverts the original magic energy of a dragon into their own. I'll admit while your Dragonoid is impressive, it's got nothing on the real deal. Another thing is that we dragon slayer's aren't affected by our magic as reflecting our own attacks back at us is a waste of time and energy. Besides that it just serves to piss us off," Naruto said as his body started to crackle with electricity as he spoke.

That was news to a lot of the other's as they did not know this, even Daphne did not know this. Naruto cracked his neck, "Now let me tell you something else. My father explained that it takes fifteen to half a minute to properly prepare a Dust Dragon Roar, your attempt at it was five seconds which didn't even allow the elements to mix properly . If it was the claws or the wings that would be a different story, but you fucked up when you tried to use the roar. It was extremely weak and wouldn't even kill a cow except maybe knock them over and piss them off. No let me show you the difference between a real Dust Dragon Roar and your fake one." he growled as he drew his head back where a glowing orb formed in front of his jaws.

The orb grew brighter and brighter before a small black dot formed in the center before it turned into a cone. Naruto opened his jaws and swallowed the powerful elemental attack and puffed out his chest, **"Jinryu No Hoko** _(Dust Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out as he released the energy from his jaws. Daphne felt her eyes widen as she attempted to move her Dragonoid out of the way, only for one of the wings to be blown off at the joint causing it to crash to the ground as it was severed from the body. When the energy ran out Naruto snorted and wiped his jaws, "And there's your proof." he said as the woman gave a cry of shock from the damage report she saw.

Juvia, Laxus, Natsu, Wendy and even Gajeel with Gray stepped up beside the blonde.

Laxus cracked his neck, "I think it's time we showed this chick who she's messing with." he stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Natsu grinned widely, "I'm all fired up. Seeing Naruto piss that bitch off has me all hyped for a fight." he said.

Wendy nodded, "He's right, that bitch has tarnished the name of the dragon's and needs to be shown what happens when you piss off those who wield their power." she said.

Gajeel nodded, "The grace and nobility of the dragon's is sacred to those who use their power. I know it's messed up for me to say this, but I'm, actually raring to go." he stated.

Juvia nodded her head, "I want to show this wannabe dragon lady what it means to tarnish the legacy of the draon's. I may not have been taught by a actual dragon, but learning from those who wield their power is basically learning from the dragon's themselves." she said.

Gray nodded, "That's right. And although I'm not a Dragon Slayer, my magic still slays. Even though demon's are nothing compared to a dragon, I won't let this woman ruin our home." he said as he crossed his arms.

Naruto smiled, "Let's finish this. I want to relax once this is over with my friends and family as we celebrate a victory." he said aloud. He smirked, "And I have just the technique to try out. I've been dying to see what I can do with this new element I acquired from Cobra." he said as a purple mist gathered in his hand.

With that each of the Slayer's summoned their Magic Seal beside or in front of them.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Guren Bakuraijin** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Lotus Electric Flame Blade)"_ Natsu called out as he engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. He then swings his arms around, where he then creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Shōha Rasenshuriken** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattered Light Spiraling Shiruken)"_ Wendy calls out as a white orb made of wind with four large points around the central core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken, forms in her hand. However that wasn't the only thing about the technique that was seemingly unique as it also gives off a loud screeching noise.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Night of Falling Stars)" Laxus called out._ Laxus draws his hand back and places one leg in front of the other and then extends his arms outwards, releasing lightning from his body before releasing the technique, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of  shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different area's so no matter the position, he will still strike his target.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon Iron God Sword)"_ Gajeel called out as he used one of the most powerful spells in his possession Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi: Tsunami** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Tidal Wave)"_ Juvia calls out as she pushes her magic into the nearest source of water causing it to rise up into the air before it surges towards the Dragonoid where it crashed to the ground and caused destruction on a massive scale.

 **"Metsuryū Ōgi: Yūdoku Yūwaku:** **Kunan no Hashira** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Toxic Temptation Pillar of Misery)"_ Naruto called out as he released a pillar of purple mist that spiraled in on itself before it released a thin beam that exploded into a thick veil of dark magenta colored particles that started to cause the skin on his opponent to start developing welts that soon turned to agonizing blister's.

 **"Metsu** **ma** **Ōgi:** **Nankyoku Tairiku Kotan** _(Devil Slayer's Secret Art: Nativity of a Land of Glaciers)"_ Gray calls out. And just as the technique sounds, large and powerful glaciers start to grow on any surface of the surrounding area's that surrounded the group, even the air was being affected, easily creating a dense ice terrain anywhere around the town.

Each of the attack crashed into the Dragonoid and exploded, ripping of chucks of the machines covering while some of the elements actually managed to get to Daphne who screamed in pained as she was assaulted by countless attacks on her body. The Dragonoid shuddered before it collapsed onto its side unmoving with Daphne laid out across a tree stump near the machines head. Natsu smirked, "well, at least we know that six dragon slayer's and a demon slayer can take down a dragon." the pink haired teen said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That wasn't even close to the real power a dragon holds and you know it Natsu." he responded. This caused everyone to laugh as they reveled in their quick and decisive victory against Daphne and the Dragonoid she had created.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The Daphne Arc is finished. And not only that we managed to get a little insight on Naruto's family hisoty. But I know that you guy's know that this isn't all to this lesson that Daphne to the member's of Dairy Tail. The truth will be revealed in the future. Want to know more, then find out in the upcoming chapters of Son of the Primordial Dragon.**


	23. Chapter 23 A New Dragonslayer is Born

**I'M STILL ALIVE! And I am back with the first/only chapter of my Personal Arc dubbed the "Memory of the Forgotten" and this will be where things change bit by bit I guess (Something like that) you could say. Also I am doing a small story/character update for my faithful readers for this chapter only. This will be posted below for you to look at if you want to. Now I will admit that this took several attempts of writing to get it right, but I will admit that I am satisfied with this time around. Enjoy, this is going to shake you in your boots.**

* * *

 **Character-**

 _Naruto Senju Namikaze:_

 _Age-19_

 _Parent's: Raiun (Foster Father/Dragon), Mother (Human/Unknown), Father (Human/Unknown)_

 _Dragon Slayer Generation: 1st Generation (Previously), 3rd Generation (Currently)_

 _Magic-Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Drive, Dragon Force_

 _Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat_

 _Enhanced/Immense Strength_

 _Enhanced/Immense Magic Power_

 _Enhanced/Immense Endurance_

 _Enhanced/Immense Reflexes_

 _Enhanced Sight, Hearing, Touch, Smell, Taste_

 _Weapon's: Warhammer, Sword, Bisento_

 _Love Interests-_

 _Lisanna Strauss: After meeting each other when they were young Naruto and Lisanna quickly became friends and nearly five years later began to delve deeper into their relationship with each other. However on a high class quest Lisanna was mortally wounded and was somehow transported to the opposing world of Edolas where she found out shortly after that she was pregnant with Naruto's child while she left those of her world in the dark about her disappearence. It is unknown of what has happened to the Edolas Naruto._

 _Juvia Lockser: Naruto met Juvia during the war between the Phantom Lord Guild and the Fairy Tail Guild when she captured him in one of her techniques. After a short fight that ended in Naruto's favor the two parted ways when Naruto told her to find something to fight for. She later went to Arcane Resort and seen him there and asked if she could join the Fairy Tail guild where he told her it was up to Makarov to say. She joined him in a fight to rescue Erza Scarlet from her old friend Jellal Fernandez which Jellal was defeated and executed by Naruto. However what Juvia doesn't know, or anyone else besides Erza, is that Naruto should have died in that battle which he somehow survived. She acquired the ability to use Water Dragon Slayer Magic from a rare Magic item called a Dragon Slayer Lacrima from Naruto that allows her to now use the extremely rare Magical Ability. The two of them began dating shortly after the Battle of Fairy Tail and have been together since._

 _Wendy Marvell: While the two of them haven't really been seen together, Wendy remembers Naruto from her childhood from when their parents would meet up to discuss how they were going to teach them and plan on killing Acnologia. She is sometimes seen as a confident woman who is willing to fight her demon's, but she sometimes underestimates her abilities and looks to others to help her. Although she doesn't know it she has already developed a crush on him._

 _Ultear Milkovich: Having only spoken to her a handful of times the two of them hardly call themselves acquaintances. Ultear's Guild Master has a plan to have Ultear conceive a child with Naruto in order to have a child that might somehow surpass its father. However in order for this to work, Ultear must be fully Ovulating so the chances for Hades' plan working are extremely low._

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the king, Toma E Fiore, listening to him explain what he wanted Naruto to do. Naruto understood that his king wanted him to venture out to a hidden location and search for some ruins. However he would also be escorting a small group of archeologists so they could learn more from them. The trip would last roughly a couple of months time, and he would be well rewarded for the job if completed. Naruto listed as the King finished his explanation and then gave a curt bow, "Your majesty, I will do my best to ensure such a task is completed without fail. By your leave my lord." he said to te short man.

Toma nodded his head, "Very well Naruto, stay safe out there my boy." he told Naruto.

"I'll try, but that doesn't mean I will be my lord." he responded getting a laugh from the king who bid him a safe journey.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

On the Grimoire Heart airship Hades was waiting for Ultear to show up. When she finally did she cleared her throat to get his attention, which drew his attention from the window he was looking out of. She then spoke, "I am here at your request Master Hades. What is it you need of me?" she asked him.

Hades turned around, "The time has come. I have already gotten the location of a job that has been taken up by te Primordial Dragon Slayer. It seems that there is to be a expedition he is going on, to apparently search for some ruins of the past. This expedition is said to last up to three months. In that timeframe you are to procure the seed from him as I have ordered you to. If you can seduce him without the use of the drugs I have given you ten you are no doubt one of the best operatives I have ever had, if not then use the drugs to drive his instinct of lust to your bed. In the end, all you need to know is that I desire the child from his copulation with you." he told her.

Ultear nodded her head, "I understand Master. What will my alias be while I am going on this trip with him?" she asked the elderly man.

Hades smirked, "You are to be Kanna. A woman devoted to finding out the secret's of history and understanding how things from the past have shaped the current era. A devoted woman to her cause. Do not fail me, you know what awaits you if you do." he told her as he turned back around, "You are dismissed Ultear.

* * *

-3 months later-

Naruto had met up with the archeologists nearly three months ago and was currently in the side of a mountain where the ruins of what was once a luxurious castle were being swallowed by the land. The leader of this group was a short and stocky man named Samuel, though he liked to be called Sammy or Sam. With him was his collogues, Kanna (Aka Ultear in disguise), Michael, Raziel and Gabriel who were in different sections of the ruins. Currently, Naruto and Sam were in the ruins of what appeared to be a catacomb or tomb for someone high up in military ranks.

Sam gasped in shock, "Oh my god... this is... this... is extraordinary." he said in awe.

Naruto was curious and decided to see what he was talking about, "What is it?" he asked the man.

Sam looked to Naruto, "My boy, do you know where we are?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto shook his head, "No, should I?" he asked him.

Sam grinned brightly and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder's, "We're in Dragnov, the true kingdom of dragon's. This place was where human's and dragon's came together in peace. But this is even better than I thought I could ever imagine." he said excitedly.

Naruto brushed the man off him, "Just tell me what we are dealing with will ya already, I am starting to get annoyed." he told Sam.

Sam calmed himself down, "This is the tomb of Minato Senju Namikaze, the worlds most powerful Dragon Slayer." he said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"What?" he questioned quietly.

Sam nodded his head, "It's true, I could tell you from the writing on the casket in front of us." he told Naruto.

"Well tell me, what does it say?" he demanded. He wanted to know more about his ancestor.

Sam nodded his head and turned where he began to read, "Alright it says _"Here lies the first, and greatest warrior in the nine kingdoms. Minato Senju Namikaze, devoted warrior, prideful leader, but most of all a loving father and husband."_ that is all." he told Naruto. He hummed in thought, "A rather basic inscription." he said in thought.

Naruto shook his head, "It's wrong. While I agree that might be true for his era, there seems to be more to this. Get out of the way." he said as he brushed by the man who asked him what he was up to. Naruto ignored him and grasped at the lid of the coffin. Sam asked him what he was up to and Naruto began to push, "What's it look like, I'm investigating something." he responded as he pushed open the coffin, only to reveal that the casket was empty, void of any body as there should have been some form of either armor or clothing of the man as his body would have decayed.

Sam felt his eyes widen in shock, "W-what is the meaning of this. Tomb raiders must have gotten to the body before we could have studied it. We need to-he began only for Naruto to shut him up by waving a hand in front of his face.

Naruto felt the inside of the coffin lid and felt his eyes widen, "Hand me a light." he ordered quickly.

Sam nodded his head and did so, "What is it?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I... don't know." he responded unsure of what he felt. He looked into the casket and saw it was practically untouched by dust, and then he looked at the bottom of the lid and felt his eyes widen. Quickly standing up he once more begun to push the lid where it suddenly fell off of its place and onto its back, to reveal a series of pictures to the duo. Naruto felt his eyes narrow, "What is this?" he asked silently.

Sam quickly knelt beside the coffin lid, "I don't believe it..." he whispered to himself, "It's a life story, a shadow of the past." he explained.

Naruto kneeled beside him, "What does that mean?" he asked Sam.

Sam smiled widely, "It basically shows everything about him from events that occurred in his life." he explained happily, "This is one of if not the greatest discoveries in the history of Fiore. These are extremely rare. However finding one fully intact is almost impossible as most of the ruins are destroyed before being recovered." he explained.

Naruto looked at the pictures, "Can you tell me what it says, or shows." he requested of`him.

Sam nodded nervously, "I'll do my best. Ok let's see here... Ah, here we are. Ok it says he was born of Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju who were the ruling king and queen of neighboring kingdoms. He would learn to fight from all manners of warriors, mastering all forms of weaponry and magic. However the one thing he could not learn was how to create peace between the continent of Ishgar and Alakitasia. The dragon's that lived with his people and those of the other continent had different ideals. A war between the two continents dragon species broke out that decimated large parts of the continents leaving large areas of land barren and scarred. However Minato proposed a plan that would change the ways of magic forever. He had a great ally, Ancalagon the Primordial, bestow upon him the magic of a dragon and was thus turned into the first Dragon Slayer in history..." he read slowly as he suddenly turned shocked.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "What else does it say?" he demanded. This was way too coincidental, even for him.

Sam cleared his throat, "Right, my bad. Ok after learning how to use nearly a dozen different elements he joined his comrades in battle, slaying countless enemies. Soon he was joined by more and more comrades as the citizens learned how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. He met his future wife, Kushina Uzumaki, in the midst of a dangerous battle and was forced to retreat. He soon learned she was a general from his mother's kingdom and then courted her before marrying her. They had a son, but he was kidnapped and was never seen after he had turned three years old. The war turned violent and Minato slayed more and more dragons." Sam read.

He cleared his throat, "His wife was assassinated one night, and the king took a turn for the worst. One day when a battle had been won, he suddenly turned on his allies and proceeded to slaughter all of them. Leaving neither human who used Dragon Slayer Magic nor dragon alive. He then waged war against all the dragons in the world until only a dozen remained before they all vanished without a trace, including Raiun the Primordial himself." he finished, "That is all, I'm sorry." he said to Naruto.

Naruto was deep in thought, _"Why would someone assassinate a queen? Sure enemies might do it to incite war, but this is strange even for me. Not only that, but my ancestor all of a sudden turning evil where he slaughter's countless allies and dragon's alike... it doesn't make any sense. Ugh this sucks as I can't come up with a proper theory to solve this madness caused by my ancestor."_ he thought to himself.

-Meanwhile: With Kanna/Ultear and Gabriel-

Kanna sighed as she pushed another boulder out of the way. This acting job certainly wasn't paying off like she had hoped. Sure she had contemplated on whether or not she wanted to take the drug Hades had given her, but the truth was she wasn't sure she was ready or suited to be a mother. She had spent the past three months working alongside the man, and had gotten to know him pretty well too. He was everything she more than likely would have desired if she had been raised by her mother. Sweet, gentle, honest to a fault, respectful, loyal, and most of all he was faithful to his friends. This guy's girlfriend sure was lucky, she actually felt a bit jealous of her to be honest.

What was Ultear currently digging through a bunch of rocks for you might ask? Well other then to keep up the appearance of a archeologist, she had heard that Gabriel wanted to see if the collapsed tunnel they were working their way through led to the lost Library of Dragnov, or even some type of treasure room that was filled with gold and jewels. Needless to say, Ultear didn't believe her on either one of those but she had her doubts.

With one final shove, as she couldn't reveal she was able to use Time Magic and thus give away her identity, she pushed the final rock out of the way. And what she saw was like nothing she had ever laid her eyes on in her entire life. It was a literal sea of gold that expanded as far as the eye could see. Just a couple dozen large chests filled with the gold and priceless jewels could make her more wealthy then even the king himself. Gabriel exited after her and felt her eyes widen, "Oh... my... god..." she whispered out in silent awe. This was nothing like her imagination had ever dreamt of.

Ultear nodded her head, "Yeah, you got that right." she said with a chuckle before she looked to her companion, "We need to tell the other's about this." she said.

Gabriel nodded her head, "I agree, come on." she said as she grabbed the woman by the hand and proceeded to make her way through the tunnel they had made through the rocks back to the other's.

-1 hour later-

Naruto and Sam were shocked, "Seriously, that much?" Sam asked.

Kanna/Ultear nodded her head, "Yes, there was so much it was like I was staring at a literal sea of gold and jewels." she said honestly.

Michael and Raziel looked at each other, "So the possibility of the ancient artifact lying in the ruins are possible." he said and got a nod from his comrade.

"Seems we no longer have to hide our intents any longer." they whispered to each other.

"Soon, the world will belong to Tartarus, and nobody will able to oppose us." Michael whispered to Raziel.

Raziel gave a shallow nod, "Soon with the Arkenstone, Tartarus will be unstoppable and we shall rule this pitiful world." he whispered back.

What neither of the two member's of Tartarus knew was that Naruto could indeed hear their silent whisper's. Sure they knew he was a wizard, but they didn't know he was a Dragon Slayer whose sense of hearing was nearly five times better than any ordinary human beings.

* * *

 **And we finally get a battle against some dragon's. Do not worry, I am a professional when it comes to improvising certain battle sequences. Enjoy and leave a review about it.**

* * *

A hour later the group of six stood in front of a massive set of doors that would lead into what was once a large treasury. Naruto could smell the gold and jewels that lay ahead as well as something strangely familiar to him, but his team didn't. Something was going to happen, he just knew it would. Michael smirked "Might as well get going. I mean we made it this far so no going back right?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head "Your right about that. What I'm more worried about is if we'll have some type of opponent we will most likely have to face to get to this damn place." he said.

That garnered their attention. Kanna/Ultear turned to face the Dragon Slayer "What the hell do you mean by that?" she demanded. The other's all nodded their heads in agreement with the woman.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Well, I can tell you this. There is someone, or something, inside of this place guarding it. It smells awfully familiar to me, almost like... a reptile. In fact it reminds me of my old man." he said honestly.

The group looked confused, "I thought that your father left, and wasn't that on July 7th nearly seven years ago?" Sam said.

Naruto shook his head "He did, and if what I am thinking is indeed lying ahead, then this is going to get nasty. Which means, you guys will need to leave here while I take care of it." he responded.

Gabriel gained a curious expression "What do you mean by that?" she questioned him.

Naruto sighed "My father is the most powerful dragon to have ever been born. The one that resides here is nothing compared to him or my old man's rival, Acnologia, so you can't be around when the fight starts. When we come face to face with this guy, I want you to start searching for anything worth a good picture for the history books, while I hold him off." he told them.

Ultear and the rest of the dig team looked to him in surprise "What! Why would you say something like that?" the disguised woman questioned.

Naruto cracked his neck "Because, only a Dragon Slayer can stand up to a dragon. Especially a Elite Class Dragon such as this guy." he responded as he walked through the doors.

They walked in silence through the corridors and looked in awe at the amount of gold coins that littered the ground. There was so much there that it could fund several kingdoms for centuries, in fact Naruto had collected several dozen chest that were as big as him and set them by the door. Needless to say he didn't want any Jewel from the quest... if they were to survive that is. As they turned another corner Naruto suddenly leapt back pulling the group with him. Kanna/Ultear was about to speak but Naruto covered her mouth and placed a finger to his lips, _"He's sleeping right over there, so be silent. One wrong move could kill us all._ " he whispered harshly.

Kanna/Ultear and the others nodded in understanding, however they were shocked when a voice called out to them, **"I already know you are there. Show yourself to me, and I might think of letting you live. Also to the one that collected several chests of my gold please return what is rightfully mine."** the dragon spoke as it stood up. Naruto motioned for them to follow, but whispered for them to stay silent. Naruto walked out first and with several glows the chests appeared before the dragon as he used the limited knowledge on Requip to bring them forth. The dragon nodded in satisfaction before he narrowed his eyes, **"Your kind dare shows itself here in my abode?"** the dragon growls out aiming the question at Naruto.

Naruto raises his hands in the air "Lord Viracocha of the Earth, I mean no harm to you, I am only here to collect a simple artifact as well as a bit of currency and me and my group shall be on our way. I implore you to think this through before we must come to a form of disagreement and you have to soil your talons in a fight." he told the dragon. Ultear and the other's were looking at the dragon in awe. To think that Dragons were in fact real, and not some sort of fantasy. Sure Viracocha was big, but he certainly was not as big as Raiun or even Acnologia was as Naruto remembered him to be, and that was a fact.

Unlike most Dragons, Viracocha, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making his anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the his spine and onto the tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. However Viracocha's body, however, is quite plainly, made of rock; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance.

The stones on his face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. Viracocha lacks claws on his lower feet, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, the Viracocha lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion Viracocha scoffs **"I already know what you seek."** the Dragon days as it pulls out a glowing gem " **Know this, the Arkenstone** **drives** **any** **who hold it insane. That and it is mine, so no** **I** **will not be giving it up, especially to a bunch of filthy humans and a couple of the demons of Tartarus. Don't think I do not know what your kind smells like Demons of Zeref, I've fought and killed plenty of your kind."** the Dragon states to them in a honest tone.

Gabriel narrowed her eyes at the reptile. So the lizard wasn't only cocky, it was a jackass that insulted everybody it spoke to. Suddenly to the group of six, as well as the dragon's, surprise the beast is suddenly encased in a thick prison of pure Emerald that grew until it formed a large block around Viracocha. Naruto ran up and grabbed the Arkenstone and threw it to Ultear, just as the chests of gold disappeared once again. Naruto then begun to run back in the direction they had come from "Come on, that prison won't hold him forever. You got your artifact, now you need to get the hell out of here." he stated.

Ultear/Kanna and the others followed closely behind him confused as to what was happening. Ultear ran beside Naruto "What are you talking about. I mean we watched as you covered the lizard in that crystalline stuff, but why are we running from the place?" she questioned him.

Naruto looked to her while he ran "It was a weak imprisonment spell my old man taught me. Besides when he escapes he is going to come after us for that gem, and I will have to fight him." he told her honestly. When they got outside they quickly begin to make their way down the mountainside towards the camp. Naruto would also deal with the demons of Zeref when they got back to base as he hadn't forgotten about them like the others had.

Naruto watches as the other's run beside him down the mountain. They seem slightly worried, but the demons of Zeref don't seem to have any look of fear on their faces. Naruto jumps into the air and then slams his foot down and the ground smoothes out and forms a slide to the base of the mountain, and he jumps down and follows them. Viracocha flexes his power once again and the prison shatters. He growls **"Damn you, you damned creatures. I will not tolerate** **being** **stolen from.** **I'LL** **MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL END THE FIGHT BETWEEN SLAYER AND DRAGON ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** the dragon roars as he slams through the nearest pillar to give chase where he quickly crashed through a wall and then sees the escaping humans on the outside world.

With a growl the Dragon spreads his wings, **"You shall not escape from me!"** Viracocha yells out gaining everyone's attention. Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock. He knew the dragon would escape, but never that fast. Kanna/Ultear and the other's gasped as the Dragon flew after them. Naruto concentrates his magic and a pillar of earth erupts from the ground where it throws the Dragon Slayer into the air towards the Dragon at high speed. Coating his hand with his magic Naruto quickly reaches the Dragon.

He then gives a powerful roar as he throws his fist at the dragon, _"DIE!"_ Naruto yells as his fist connects to the Dragon with a mighty explosion that shakes the mountain, while a cloud of dust rolls down the mountainside to the small town. Ultear, Sam and the others had landed just outside the town when the dust clod reached it. Soon the large cloud begun to disappear and what Ultear and everyone saw made them shiver. Naruto had been impaled by one of Viracocha's horns through his stomach.

Gabriel went wide eyes at the sight, "What the hell, I thought he was a dragon slayer, he shouldn't have been easily beaten." she stated.

Ultear went to her knees "Oh my god..." she whispers in shock, well there goes Hades' plan of world domination. Viracocha gives a grunt as he tosses the half dead Dragon Slayer off. Naruto rolls to a stop just as he reached Ultear and coughed up blood.

Viracocha smirks **"The long battle between Dragons and our vile S** **layer's** **has come to an end. Now return the Arkenstone or else** **I** **will unleash my wrath human."** he demanded from her. Gabriel slowly nods her head and rolls the rock to the Dragon where he then surprisingly swallowed it in front of all the humans present before he gave a dark laugh **"I can't believe you fell for a simple trick such as that you stupid human. Oh well I guess humans never change after all. N** **ow** **I** **destroy you all. Arkenstone, raise my power** **to** **that** **of the most powerful Dragon King."** The Dragon roared and his scales turned red from the power he gathered from the Arkenstone.

Viracocha gives off a loud roar as his body glows and his power skyrocketed right before their very eyes. It was a shocking display of power that caused the ground to shake and the sky to cry out in fear. Ultear kneels beside Naruto and grabbed his face "Listen to me. I don't care who you are or what kind of magic you can use. All I know is that you are the only person capable of taking on that Dragon. So do us a favor and wake up already." she told the man. Naruto gave a groan as his eyes opened up slowly and he looked at Ultear in the eye's.

Viracocha growled as he watched Naruto stand up **"So, you still** **live** **even after that. The one who lives to kill my kind... In the end,** **however** **you** **live long enough only for you TO DIE BY THE TALONS OF A DRAGON!"** Viracocha roared as he slammed his tail down towards Naruto who grabbed Ultear and jumped away in time to avoid being crushed by the appendage. The woman nodded her head in thanks as Naruto stepped forward.

Looking the Dragon in the eye he spoke honestly "I don't live to kill the Dragon's. After all, I have a better reason than that." he told Viracocha. Coating his fist in magic Ultear and all the other's who had yet to flee watched as the magic spread across his body. Naruto growled "For my comrades, to protect them. That's why I am still alive. That's why I fight, and that's why I will stop you, HERE AND NOW!" Naruto roars as his power suddenly skyrocketed to unimaginable heights while covering his body in a powerful aura of color.

* * *

Enter Soundtrack: My Fight by From Ashes to New

* * *

Everyone is forced to cover their faces as the powerful blast of sudden power crashes upon them. With that Dragon and Slayer rush at each other Viracocha roars as he charges at Naruto **"THIS TIME YOU DIE!"** and they meet in the middle. Naruto jumps in the air and connects a powerful left hook that stops the Dragon in his tracks where he then utilizes a roundhouse kick to send Viracocha skidding backwards. Viracocha roars in anger as he flaps his wings to lift himself up " **DAMN YOU!** **"** he roars at Naruto. With another flap of his wings the powerful Dragon releases several streams of Magic down at Naruto. The blonde cries out in shock as the beams of energy force him to the ground where they explode in a large fireball of energy that kicks up a large cloud of dust.

Meanwhile as the people watch in amazement, and meanwhile Michael has pulled out a camera to record the epic battle to show the man to his comrades at Tartarus as a threat, as Naruto and the dragon fought. Ultear only watches in awe at Naruto's power as he easily pushed the Dragon empowered by the Arkenstone with ease. She noticed the camera in Michaels hands but doesn't comment. Their attention is drawn to the Dragon and their eyes widen in shock as a immense amount of magic fills his jaws. With a mighty roar the Dragon releases a powerful Breath Attack down upon Naruto where the ensuing explosion causes the spectators to fly away yelling in shock.

Viracocha slowly descended to the ground where he landed and scoffed **" Pathetic humans the lot of you. Your species is weak, and it disgusts me how your kind wiped us out taking our freedom in the process."** The Dragon says as the smoke clears. However the sight that Viracocha sees causes him to stop **"What, impossible! You turned into a dragon!"** he gasps out in shock as Naruto a form is revealed. Having barely activate the power of his Dragonforce in time he had withstood the powerful attack Viracocha attempted.

When this state is activated, Naruto's body becomes much more akin to an actual Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of multicolored light even thicker and brighter than that provided by his Primordial Reversion/Drive, and with a thick blue, red, black, green, gold intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally in certain places.

Naruto slowly looks up at the Dragon and smirks as his power now equals, if not outright overpowers, it's own. Naruto draws his head back and unleashes a mighty bellow causing the ground around him to explode from the sheer power of his yell. Suddenly he vanishes from Viracocha's sight as well as the spectators. He appears underneath the Dragon and lands a mighty uppercut that send the Dragon flying into the air. A powerful burst of white flames rocket Naruto into the sky as he follows Viracocha to do battle. Appearing out of the smoke Naruto growls as he nears the Dragon. Viracocha rights himself in the air, only for Naruto to appear and suddenly land several blows to his body as he strikes against his hard scales.

Viracocha growls **" I understand** **now** **. You haven't transformed into a dragon. This is the** **Dragonforce** **that** _ **h**_ **e used to nearly wipe out my entire race. You're just like him, Acno-** however Naruto's voice interrupted him, "It doesn't matter who I remind you of." He roars out at the dragon. Drawing his hand back his hand is coated in powerful crystals "WITHOUT MY FIRNEDS BY MY SIDE, MY LIFE WOULDN"T MEAN ANYTHING! BLOOD, MEAT, OR BONE I NEED NONE OF IT IF IT MEANS I CAN SAVE THEM!" he tells the Dragon in furious rage. Viracocha calls upon more power and his body turns purple and he charges at Naruto once again.

* * *

End Soundtrack: My Fight by From Ashes to New

* * *

With one last clash Naruto's fist connects with Viracocha and with one last roar his power quickly overcomes the Dragon where Viracocha is sent hurtling towards the ground. With a crash Viracocha landed just at the outer edges of the town inside a crater. Naruto lands and deactivated his Dragonforce.

-Meanwhile, in the Treasure Room-

Several large statues in the form of dragons circled the room as if they were trying to protect the room of gold. Suddenly the eyes on each of the statues glowed red before they begun to crack apart before they crumbled to reveal that they were in fact actual dragon's.

 **"It seems as if Viracocha has failed his duties, and was slain in battle."** one of the dragon's said.

A second Dragon covered in platinum scales nodded her head, **"Indeed. He was a valiant comrade. However, the question remains of what happened to the Arkenstone?"** the female dragon questioned.

 **"I believe that the ones who slew Viracocha might have taken it. If they were to hold it for to long, then their minds would deteriorate and would drive them mad with power. We must not let that happen."** a large green dragon said with a sadistic grin.

 **"As always you are correct Kinshikima."** a Black dragon, not Acnologia, said with a smirk.

 **"Truly, these human's all think they are the superior species. I believe it is time we show them just who exactly lies on the top of the food chain."** a dragon with golden scales said.

With that the dragon's all spread their wings and took to the sky and let out mighty bellows which alerted Naruto and the other's of their presence. Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock, what was going on? He growled before he turned to the other's, "Get out of here! Go, run now!" he yelled loudly. With them running away Naruto begun to charge up the slope. Looking around for something he could use to his advantage he saw a cave opening and ran inside where the dragons followed shortly afterwards.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto could hear the dragon's conversing as he snuck around them as stealthily as he could, but with his senses as enhanced as they were he knew that theirs were on a level far above his own. **"We know you are hiding inside this cavern Dragon Slayer, come on out or else we will destroy this place."** the Gold Dragon called out.

Naruto mentally cursed and stepped out from behind his cover, "Alright here I am, now what?" he asked sarcastically.

The dragon's smirked, **"Now, we kill you."** the platinum dragon said.

 **"Then we locate the ones who stole the Arkenstone and kill them."** Kinshikima said.

 **"Then we take back the world that rightfully belongs to us."** Shruikan stated with a sadistic grin.

 **"After all, compared to a dragon... you humans are nothing but a well placed meal."** the final dragon named Kronos said.

Naruto felt his magic burst from his body, "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Senju and I am a Dragon Slayer. You just threatened the wrong guy, and I'm gonna show you why you shouldn't look down on us." he growled out as a purple cloud of magic surrounded him.

Evidently the dragon's didn't take kindly to being looked down on and each gave loud roars as they charged forward to do battle. Naruto wasn't idle either as he ran forward with his fist encased with blue energy. With a powerful jump his fist connected with the Platinum Dragon's face and stooped her cold as Naruto landed on its head before he kicked off and launched himself at a extremely large black colored dragon with sapphire colored eyes where he coated his foot in his magic before he did a perfectly executed roundhouse to the dragon's face sending it skidding back.

Once more leaping into action he quickly grabbed Kronos by the tail and using his immense raw strength started to drag him in a circular motion as he easily lifted the dragon up above him before he slammed the golden dragon into the one who had threatened his family. The two dragon's crashed into a large rock formation and roared in pain as they landed. Naruto however advanced towards Kinshikima, quite obvious as to who he was due to the crystal's on his back, and begun to engage him in combat. Naruto jumped into the air and drove his fist into the dragon causing it to fly back from the powerful blow. The other's quickly recovered and charged the blonde, intent on tearing him apart. Kicking Shruikan he watched as the dragon crashed into a wall hard.

At the same time he stopped Kronos and the fourth dragon's with his bare hands before he grabbed their bottom jaws and spun around while throwing the two giant beasts away with ease. As the dragon's recovered he drew his head back and gave a roar. The winds heeded his call and a massive cyclone wrapped around the dragon pulling the air from its lungs. Not letting up he called upon his Wind Magic and breathed out several deep breathes that formed into Wind Copies of himself. Running towards the twister they each repeated the same actions as their creator and the twister grew more powerful.

The dragon gripped its throat for several seconds before it collapsed. Seeing its comrade in mortal peril the second dragon opens its wings and takes to the sky, however Naruto doesn't let it go as he makes his way up the struggling dragon's back. Calling on his magic once again he finds the soft spot at the back of the neck and gives a roar as he punches the spot with hi full power, easily severing the dragon's neck from spine as he causes the dense bones to snap under the power of his blow. The blonde jumps into the air just as the dragon crashes to the ground shaking it where he lands on the now cooling corpse of his enemy.

One down, three to go. Naruto looks left and rolls out of the way just in time for the Platinum Dragon to slam a fist down at the spot where he last stood at as Naruto draws his head back, filling his belly with his magic, "Take this " **Shakury** **ū no Hoko** _(Scorch Dragon's Roar)_ " he yells out as he releases a powerful blast of White colored flames from his mouth. The intense fire slams into the dragon and leave the reptile no chance to dodge as he takes the blast full on to his face where he bellows his agony. Naruto doesn't let up and covers both his hands with his magic, "I'm not done yet! Now take this, " **Metsur** **yū** **Ōgi: Etānaru Furea** **"** he yells out as all of a sudden the ceiling of the cave begins to glow almost as if the stars were inside the cavern.

Suddenly a explosion goes off and then soon dozens upon dozens of explosions are shaking the cave. The once dark cave was now glowing so brightly it could be compared to the sun as Naruto unleashed his power. The dragon's wing snaps as he is sent rolling, but before he could rise to challenge Naruto once again he appears right in front of him, "You're dead!" he roars out as he grasps the dragon by the head and the raises it up, only to slam it down onto a stalagmite. The rock punches through the Jade Dragon's bottom jaw before it then pierces his skull instantly killing him. Two down, two to go. Kronos gives a roar as he bulrushes Naruto and draws the blonde's attention. Naruto growls and rushes forward to kill the dragon. When the two meet Naruto launches a powerful right hook that sends the dragon sliding back.

When Animus regains his senses he sees Naruto suddenly reappear in front of him and launch a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him crashing into a thick wall with a roar of pain. Naruto jumps into the air coating his hand with one of his Dust Dragon Slayer Magic. With a yell he punches the dragon and almost instantly the Dragon's head is vaporized which allowed the dragon to fall dead at his feet. Three down, one to go. Shruikan sees that his comrades are dead, and gives his last battle-cry as he rushes at Naruto.

However Naruto was already expecting this. The blond dragon slayer easily tackles Shruikan and the two crash through a column by the other dead dragon's and the dragon slayer pins the stunned dragon. Naruto draws a fist back and slams it into the dragon's jaw. Raising a foot his then slams it down on the dragon, and then a loud crack is heard as he seemingly broke the beasts neck. Cracking his neck, Naruto doesn't take a chance and quickly crushes the dragon's head underfoot where blood sprays into the air and covers several meters of the ground around him with dragon blood.

The four dragon's bodies are smoking from their battle against Naruto as he climbs off of the dead dragon and he walks entrance of the cave. Did he really just do that? His whole body felt numb from the experience. The sound of running draws his attention as he slowly looks over to see Kanna/Ultear, Sam, and Gabriel running up to him. Raziel and Michael aren't wit them, so more then likely they ran off with the Arkenstone. He gives a weak smile to them before he suddenly collapses unconscious in front of them. Who knew slaying dragons could be so difficult.

-Meanwhile, within Naruto-

Inside of the powerful seal he had placed on his son Raiun was smiling proudly as he saw what Naruto had accomplished not even a minute ago, **"So he's finally bathed in Dragon's Blood. His power will skyrocket to a point where soon he will be able to take on higher level opponents. It will come to the point where each time he fights the power he gained from this battle will empower him to the point where he will truly be unbeatable. Add onto the fact I destroyed those damn Lacrima he decided to implant into his body without the adverse affects of losing him to the Dragon's Seed, he will soon surpass both me and Acnologia."** Raiun stated proudly, **"Soon, my son... soon we will reunite as the dawn of a new era arrives. And together we will destroy your uncle Genma, or as you know him... Acnologia... For I, your true father Minato Namikaze-Senju will be right there when it comes down to the final battle."** Raiun, now revealed to be Minato Namikaze Senju himself, stated

* * *

 **And there you have it. The newest chapter for Son of the Primordial Dragon. I bet that all of those who had read my story so far had that Acnologia was Minato, but surprise twist it is actually Raiun. Now before you ask, Yes I had planned for Raiun to be Minato since the story started and for Acnologia to be his estranged Uncle Genma. Now Like Review and I will see you all in the next chapter (Which will hold the lemon in it) but until I update it, peace.**


	24. Chapter 24-The Night of Lust

_**And I am back with SPD (Son of the Primordial Dragon) and hope that I can give you a good chapter. With that out of the way please enjoy this chapter. Now I would like to point out this is in fact my first lemon in several months if not a couple years or so, so if it is bad let me know and I will try to fix it.**_

* * *

It was three days after the battle Naruto had with the dragon's, and currently Ultear or Kanna as her name was called in her disguise sat in her room with a thoughtful look on her face. She was pondering whether to go and try to wake up the sleeping Dragon Slayer and take the drug Hades had concocted for her and sleep wih him, or leaving him be and allowing the quest to finish. However she scowled when she thought what would happen when she returned unimpregnated and with the drug still on her. Sure she could throw it away, but knowing Hades he had some type of tracker spell on it and he would hurt Meredy to get back at her.

She sighed as she held up the vial and grimaced as she uncorked the top of it, "Here goes nothing. Forgive me Meldy." she said to herself as she tipped the vial to her lips and swallowed the drug. She would regret doing this, or so she told herself. She would wait thirty minutes to ensure the drug would filter through her blood before she visited Naruto.

-Meanwhile-

The blonde Dragon Slayer groaned as his eyes opened up, "Ugh my head." he said with a moan as he clutched his head, "I feel like I went a hundred rounds with Gildarts and lost each one of them." he stated as he sat up.

"Easy kid." the voice of Sam said as he slowly pushed Naruto back down into his bed.

"What happened, how long have I been out of it?' he asked Sam.

"Well, for starter's you just woke up from a three day nap." he said with a snort that stopped him laughing.

"Three days!?" Naruto said in shock.

"Well two and a half really, but yeah." Sam said with a shrug.

"Ugh, that sucks." Naruto said as he clutched his head. Three days, holy shit.

"Well, we didn't know what happened, but it seems that whatever you did when you fought those dragon's has suddenly given you a major boost in power, and to accept this rush of new power your body had to shut down and adjust your Magic Container to accommodate it all. Right now your pools of magic are literally off the chart's and surpassed anything God Serena ever Produced, hate to say it but he held back against you in your fight kid." he said.

"Wait, God Serena the previous God of Ishgar? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I was his attendant when he held the seat. His power literally had to be suppressed daily so he wouldn't destroy the town he stayed in. He had been talking about retirement for years and when you proposed your challenge he saw a way to get what he wanted while allowing you to take the seat, in fact he and the King discussed it with the other saints." he told Naruto.

"So I was lied to." Naruto deadpanned.

"Not really. You actually forced God Serena to use over three fourths of his power in that fight. Well more along the lines of just over half of his power." he said, "And let me tell you God Serena had a lot of Magic power, but with you now surpassing his limit, there is no other wizard that can match you on the continent." he said to Naruto.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Naruto deadpanned.

Sam laughed as he stood up allowing Naruto to sit up, "I know, but shit happens." he said, "Now if I remember correctly, Kanna said she wanted to see you when you woke up, I don't think you should keep her waiting much longer.

Naruto sighed, "Guess not." he said. Climbing out of his bed he asked where she was and went to look for her.

XxX

A knock on her door drew Ultear's attention. Quickly casting the illusion on herself to hide her identity she gave a call of, "Come in." and NAruto peeked in throught the door to see if she was decent.

Naruto stepped into her room and cleared his throat, "I heard you wanted to see me as soon as I woke up?" he asked and got a nod from the woman.

"Yes, I actually wanted to thank you for saving our lives from the dragon's the other day." she told him.

Naruto waved it off, "Ah don't mention it. It's my job, literally." he said eliciting a giggle from Kanna/Ultear.

"Oh but i should be thanking you far more then what I am especially since you could have easily died in that fight." she told him.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I hear ya on that one." he said in agreement.

Another knock on the door drew their attention, but Ultear just said that whoever was there could enter. Sam opened the door and brought in a tray of food, "You asked me to bring some food to you when it was done, that's all I'm here for." he said setting it down before walking out.

"Well that settles my question in food." Naruto muttered to himself.

"I figured that since your Magic Pool was expanding exponentially we would have to feed you when you awoke." she said as she picked the tray up and put it on her nightstand while reaching into her breasts to pull out a small vial of clear liquid, this was half of the drug Hades had made which she would our into his food to get him 'in the mood' for tonight. As it stood Ultear was already extremely horny and was having a hard time holding herself back from jumping his bones. Dripping it into his bowl of soup, as that was all Sam knew how to make, she tucked the vial back into her breasts and quickly stirred it into the broth.

She picked the bowls up and turned around and handed the one se poured the concoction into to Naruto while she sat down and begun to eat on her own meal. All she needed was for Naruto took a bite out of the food and he would fall to his base instincts as a Dragon Slayer and his sense to mate would skyrocket. When Naruto took the first bite she sighed internally as she knew that there was no turning back now. Naruto nodded his head, "This is good." he said.

"I wouldn't know, I have been eating this for years now. I just figured it was edible." she lied.

Finishing their meal Naruto and Ultear continued their talk, well Ultear was stalling until the aphrodisiac kicked in, and they even told stories about themselves. Fifteen minutes sniffed the air, "Do you smell something?" he asked sniffing the air looking for something.

"What is it?" she asked him. She knew what he was smelling, her wet cunt.

"I smell something, sweet with a bit of tartness to it." he said as he turned his head.

Ultear smiled as she pulled her dress up her leg a small amount to entice him when he looked at her, "Well lucky you don't have to look much." she said sultrily.

Naruto looked to her with a quirked brow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ultear rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to him, "Men can e so dense at times." she muttered to herself. Grabbing him by his collar she brought her mouth to his in a searing kiss. Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock before he closed his eyes and got drawn into the kiss. She parted from the kiss as she rested her forehead on his before leaning back and stretched to get a rise out of her new lover, and soon to be father of her child. It was clearly working as she felt a reaction from down under. "Do I have to do all the work myself or are you going to undo this for me?" She asked as she gestured towards the circular zipper that she was playing with her finger.

"Let me help you." he said huskily.

"Yet another thing to add onto my list." She responded with a cheeky tone. He chuckled at this before grabbing the zipper and started to pull it down slowly. It felt excruciating for her on what felt eternity for him to even pull down all the way. "Are you trying to tease me?" she asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know is it working?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

 _'Oh you cheeky bastard.'_ She thought before smacking his hand away and pulled down the zipper all the way down to release her chest from it's bindings.

From there, Ultear got up from her seat and walked away as she beckoned for him to follow. He complied as he came up to her and slammed his lips onto hers again. A squeak of surprise escaped Ultear and she stiffened slightly as Naruto's hands ran over the small of her back, shooting sparks of pleasure down her spine and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Naruto grinned into the kiss as one of his hands made it's way further down to her rear and squeezed it softly. This made her open up her mouth from the action before it was assaulted by his tongue, which fought for dominance.

Their tongues dueled desperately with each other, vying for supremacy and dominance. They kept the connection as they awkwardly walked back to where Ultear's room was at before she fumbled the doorknob to get it to open. They didn't break the kiss as they kept walking towards the bed before falling upon it with Ultear on the bottom and Naruto on the top. Naruto then broke the kiss as he separated with his current lover as a string of saliva kept things connected with the two. Once it broke, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off to show Ultear what she was getting for part of her meal for the evening, and she wouldn't admit it aloud... but mommy liked what she was seeing currently.

She came up and surprised him by throwing him onto the far side of her bed as she crawled towards him with predatory eyes. "I have to admit, that looks very hot right now." He said to her as he kicked off his shoes off to the side. She didn't say anything as she kissed him again with her hands placed onto his sculpted chest for support. Her hands then roamed around to feel the compacted muscles and with every twitch she felt made her more excited than before. They soon reached their destination as she then unbuckled his pants before one of them went into his boxer shorts. Once feeling his member, her eyes widened in surprise when she felt the hot member in her hand.

 _'A-Are you kidding me?'_ She thought as she tried to guess the size. _'I can barely wrap my hand around it!'_ She then let go as went down towards his lower half and pulled his pants and boxer shorts down to release his member out of it's trapped confines. The size of his full masted penis was actually bigger than the men she had slept with in the past to relieve stress. Roughly ten inches in length and like her previous thoughts, thick enough for her hands to barely wrap around it. She then gazed downwards to see his ballsack being plump and full of his life batter. The very same batter that was going to impregnate her tat very night.

 _'It looks like it's about to explode. He must not have done it since…._ she _had her accident.'_ She thought as she stared at the globes in awe and wonder. _'It must've been a miracle for him to be sane after all this time.'_ Just the thought of this….beast being inside of her made her hot and froffy. She inhaled deeply to take in its musky scent as she got closer to breath hot air onto his tool. He shuddered on the feeling before he started to moan when she started to move her hand up and down slowly. Her hand started to speed up in a pumping motion making him fidget slightly. Once it was truly hard enough, she brought her tongue to the base and licked upwards before licking the crown making him jolt upwards a bit on the sudden feeling.

"Oh you poor baby." She cooed to him as she tugged on him more. "Let me take care of this for you." she said in a sultry tone. Ultear then took his member into her mouth and held it there as she slowly took each inch by inch down her throat until her nose barely touched his public hairs. She was glad she doesn't have a gag reflex or else this would've been harder for her to do. The Time Mage would've wanted to take her time and tease him but she has been repressing her urges for too long and wanted the main course out of this as soon as possible.

She then started to bob her head slowly as to savor the taste of her lover and it made it more sweeter when she heard Naruto moan loudly. Selina picked up the pace as she tightened her mouth around his tool while she caressed and fondled his family jewels. She wanted to fully taste him and have his batter now! _'O-Oh damn….T-This feels so good.'_ Naruto thought as he started to breath rapidly with his eyes glazing over a little. _'J-Juvia has never done this before.'_

With the new experience he was having, he grabbed ahold of Ultear's head and started pumping his cock inside of her mouth in rapid successions. It went to the point that the sounds of gurgling and spit like sounds filled the air. The environmentalist seemed to actually enjoy it with her not resisting of her mouth being his cock-sleeve as she slipped her fingers into her panties and inserted them into her wanting cunt. For what seemed like forever, which in reality was several minutes, she kept fingering herself like a piston without stopping.

 _'_ _Come on. Give it to me baby. Fill my mouth with your-'_ Her thought process came to a sudden halt as she felt hot cum squirt into her mouth. It came in rapid successions as it started to go down her throat. Just the feeling, the smell and taste made her eyes roll backwards as a result of her successfully cumming for the first time in god knows how long.

Naruto kept her head still as he unloaded some of his ammunition down her throat for about a minute or so. Once he let go and freed his spit covered tool from her orifice, she loudly gasped for air and heavily breathed in with drool and his sperm leaking out of her mouth. Feeling her 'creamy treat' escaping her mouth, she brought her drenched fingers and started to 'wipe' the cum off of her dress and around her mouth. Ultear then started to clean herself up as she sucked her fingers each time she wiped his essence off of her before sucking her fingers dry with a satisfying moan.

The display presented to the Dragon Slayer made Naruto's cock return to full mast. In her current high, he came up to her and used his Wind Magic to carefully shred her dress and underwear off of her without harming her. He didn't know nor cared if she saw him use that ability on her or not. The Dragon Slayer then felt something click inside of him that made him pounce on her like some sort of large cat. Ravishing her breasts and nipples with his tongue as he licked and bit; causing Ultear to gasp and arch her head back against the mattress in passion.

Her sexual high was kept on an all time high as the trail of his teeth and kisses trailed up to her neck, where he bit her again while his other hand trailed down to first cup her buttocks and pull her against him. Ultear's instincts started to kick in as she too bit, licked, and sucked on his neck and lips before gasping to match his growl as she felt her wet lips rub up against Naruto's hardening length. Mewling and purring, she rocked her hips to slide up and down his throbbing member, making him groan as he felt her wetness hitting the most sensitive parts of his penis. They continued to devour each other's lips while rubbing themselves against the outside of each other, until their timing got messed up and they ended up seating his penis to split her dripping lower lips.

Both groaned their eyes got so large as she felt the first three inches of Naruto's thick cock slide into her while he felt how tight she was. Naruto not being with a woman for the majority of his life until now and not having sex with Juvia (They only did oral thus far, and Lisanna had literally been a one night stand before she died a couple years ago. This was all unexplored territory for him) as of yet. While Ultear hadn't had anyone to 'pet' her pussy in several years. The current feeling alone was incredible, and like a dying man in the desert who just got a small drink from an oasis, they wanted more.

With their conscious minds still working as best as possible, they looked into each other's eyes as Ultear had to slowly come down and adjust onto his tool. Naruto then brought his hand onto her face to make her know to take all the time she needed. Once things were settled for a few moments, she started to move slowly before picking up a rapid pace. Their instincts took over again as they thrusted against each other with Naruto's entire length diving into her to plunder the depths. He then growled and bit the side of her neck to stifle his yell. As a result, Ultear clawed her nails up her new lover's back; scratching him and drawing blood before his powers quickly fixed the problem.

The pleasure and pain, passion and heat joined as their pace picked up as meaty wet slaps were heard as his thrusts met her hips. She rode him for all she was worth as she sat back and smiled darkly down at him as she ground her clit against his lower pelvis with every thrust and slide; causing a deep purring sound to come from the woman's chest.

Unbeknownst to either of them due to their sexual high, Naruto's blue eyes seemed to glow into a bright azure as his hands rested on her hips and helped to drive her up and down his length; meeting every time with a slap as they took passion from each other. His instincts then took over more as one of his hands left it's position before it slammed down hard and fast onto her rear. It made her squeak in her current action before she felt the pain, turned sensation, being repeatedly made onto her ass. Part of her conscious mind that wasn't focusing on riding him took note and filed away for later of enjoying being spanked.

Growls were met with pants, purrs were met with groans, and then the Dragon Slayer felt he was going to come to his release so stopped spanking her and grabbed her ass. In one motion when she was coming down, he slammed his hips upwards, getting his penis to hit against her womb and caused a spike of pleasure and a bit of pain as her eyes got large at the realization that he unleashed his next load inside of her ovulating womb.

"O-Oh god." Ultear barely said as her mind felt like it was going blank from the pleasure she just had with her cumming once again not long after Naruto came inside of her.

"K-Kanna ?" Naruto called out to her with a haggard breath. "A-Are you alright?" he asked her.

She brought her eyes down upon him as the two looked into each other's gazes to see an odd mixture of love, worry, and satisfaction. Her mouth started to widen and smile greatly that could've been in leagues with the infamous Cheshire Cat, "I-I've never felt better in my entire life!" She called out in joy as she started to gyrate her hips. This made him loudly groan on the feeling on his sensitive member.

Not feeling outdone, Naruto grabbed ahold of her waist and flipped them over with him being on top and her on the bottom. He then spun her while still inside of her to make her feel herself churn before he held her hips up as he plowed into her from behind doggy style… or 'kitty' style in this case, she always was a cat person. Ultear's surprise was short though as this new position allowed Naruto to reach untouched depths of her sheath with every thrust, and the angle was just right to be almost too intense but oh so fantastic.

The two groaned and moaned deeply as they started to feel their pleasure rising once again. Bending forward, Naruto used one of his hands and grabbed Ultear's head before turning towards him and gave her a soul-searing kiss. It felt so damn good on how the two were feeling right now as they started to reach their end.

"Kanna...I-I'm about to…" He growled out as he was ready to finish things off.

"T-Together….Please...J-Just a little longer." She pleaded as she kept on panting. He kept on thrusting in hopes of getting her to cum one last time and he even spanked her rear quickly in hopes of getting the desired results. His hopes were answered as he slammed his hips onto her rear one last time as both of them came. Her eyes widened as she let out a silent scream as his warm essence was buried in her depths once more. Naruto finally released his grips on her as he fell to the side of the bed while Ultear collapsed forward to end up releasing his member from inside of her.

She struggled as she crawled forward to his position with their mixed essences were leaking out of her. Once the sorceress got close enough, she fully collapsed onto him. Fully turning onto his back, Naruto instinctively pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his upper chest. They huffed and puffed as they caught their breath. The sound of their rapidly beating hearts joining with their quest to pull oxygen into their lungs after their athletic escapade. The aftermath of the sexual actions left the two coupling people in a state of pleasurable bliss. However as the effects of the drugs Hades had created finally wore off Naruto felt his eyes widen as he looked to his partner. He felt his heart drop, "What have I done?' he asked himself _._

Ultear felt herself give a soft laugh, "I believe the answer to that is you rocked my world." she responded to him. Thankfully her disguise was still in place otherwise her cover would be blown. She could feel the pleasure high starting to fade as the two of them calmed down from their romp in the bed. The dragon slayer's seed was slowly trickling out of her where it flowed down the crack of her butt, leaving a warm tingling feeling there as it pooled beneath her.

Naruto quickly got out of the bed, "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just acted on instinct. Please forgive me." he begged her.

Ultear/Kanna gave a giggle, a actual girly girl giggle, "Oh don't be. In fact I should be asking you to forgive me. I don't know what came over me myself, but I do believe that it was something in the food that we prepared for dinner." she 'explained' to the blonde man.

Naruto sighed, "I think it was both of our faults Miss Kanna. We were both dragged into these actions by some unknown reason. Please accept my apologies, and let us get some sleep." he said to Ultear.

Ultear nodded her head in agreement, "Very well, let us rest up and see what tomorrow holds for us." she said as she drew back the covers, "However I would like for the man that has given me such pleasure to sleep beside me so we can discuss future preparations for the quest." she told him not really caring about showing him her body _._

Naruto gulped, "I'm afraid I can't do that, I have a perfectly good bed of my own." he said nervously. Hopefully nothing came of this, not that he knew she was ovulating or had drugged herself to get him in her bed.

Kanna/Ultear shrugged, "That is up to you." she told him.

Naruto nodded gratefully, "Thank you." he said to her as he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed and left.

Ultear sighed as she laid back in the bed, and begun to giggle as she put a hand on her belly, "I wonder, will you be a girl or boy." she said to herself. He certainly pumped enough into her to ensure she was now expecting.

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna stop it right there. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have had other projects and as you have all more then likely seen my Naruto Percy Jackson series is taking off. Like, Review and I will see you next time on SPD**_


End file.
